Agent STM 50
by Bouh18
Summary: En partant à la fac Stiles a rompu les ponts avec ses amis. Quatre ans plus tard il estde retour dans sa ville natal. Après une succession d'événement il va devoir faire équipe pour son plus grand déplaisir (ou pas) avec Derek. Petit précision se n'est pas parce qu'il est parti qu'il n'a plus a faire avec le surnaturel. (Sterek avec du McDanno en second plan à partir du chapitre 6)
1. Chapter 1

Et voila ma nouvelles fiction, il s'agit d'un cross-over mais je garde pour l'instant la surprise sur la ou les séries concernés. Bien entendue aucun d'entre elle ne m'appartiens. Le rythme de publication serait une fois par semaine. Petite précision, ça se passe plusieurs années après la saison cinq. Bon je vous laisse apprécier (j'espère) le prologue d'Agent STM 5.0. Bonne Lecture.

Béta: HourtoNote (qu'on n'oublie pas de remercier)

* * *

Stiles replia la chemise qu'il venait de déplier après l'avoir déjà soigneusement plié un peu avant. Il était vraiment stressé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais on pouvait le comprendre ça allait bientôt faire cinq ans qu'il n'était pas revenu à Beacon Hills et discuter avec Scott par la même occasion. En fait il n'avait plus vraiment de contact avec qui que ce soit de la « meute » depuis qu'il était parti.

Il ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La seule explication qu'il pouvait se trouver se résumait en un seul mot : l'université. Et pourtant ça faisait déjà trois ans qu'il n'y allait plus et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était retourné dans sa ville natal.

Bon il devait arrêter de tergiverser sur le sujet, d'accord il appréhendait de revenir dans la ville californienne après autant de temps. Mais tout le monde ressentirait ça à sa place, non ? Mais il fallait qu'il retourne à Beacon Hills, il ne pouvait pas manquer ça. Il se devait d'être là pour Scott même si leur amitié n'était plus la même qu'il fut un temps.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à tout ça, il allait être en retard. Et surtout il devait partir avant que le boulot l'appelle. Déjà qu'à cause de ça il n'avait pas pu être avec son père pour son anniversaire, le sien et celui de sa mère cette année et celles précédentes aussi à vrai dire. Bien entendu son père était venu plus d'une fois et que c'était-il passé ? Forcément, il avait eu une urgence au boulot.

Et quand on parle du loup, pensa le jeune homme en voyant le nom de l'appelant sur l'écran de son téléphone portable qui avait bien sûr sonné alors qu'il avait autre chose à faire que discuter avec une collègue. Cependant fidèle à lui-même Stiles avait décroché en mettant le haut-parleur pour au moins continuer à préparer ses affaires.

 **Oui, Diana. Un problème ?** demanda-t-il d'une façon pas vraiment poli.

 **Oh là, j'en connais un qui n'est toujours pas parti,** répondit la dénommée Diana avec un ton un peu trop condescendant pour Stiles.

Mais cela n'avait rien de particulier, la jeune femme avait une certaine arrogance, un soupçon de supériorité de par son intelligence noyée sous la bêtise de ses plus proches amis et parents. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas quand il le fallait, de mettre la main à la pâte, et d'être la première sur le coup par la même occasion. Jamais on n'avait eu à lui demander deux fois parce que, n'empêche ses amis et ses parents, elle les appréciait quand même beaucoup.

 **Que veux-tu ?** **Il s'agit de traverser plusieurs états. Mieux vaut être préparé** , déclara le fils du sheriff.

 **Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à y aller en voiture. On connait un moyen plus rapide.**

 **Justement, je n'utilise que ça depuis un moment. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un moment avec elle et puis j'aurai ainsi tout le temps de réfléchir.**

Bien entendu, Diana connaissait le fils Stilinsky alors elle ne releva pas qu'il avait parlé de sa jeep comme si c'était une personne à part entière, encore. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas d'agir de la sorte. Surtout depuis que le boulot avait en quelque sorte fait renaitre le véhicule de ses cendres. Nouveau moteur, nouveau pare-brise, nouveaux pneu et encore plein de nouveaux trucs. Il y avait tellement de trucs ajoutés qu'on pouvait en venir à douter qu'il y ait encore quelques pièces d'origine sur la jeep.

 **C'est ça,** lança la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil. **Tu veux te laisser une dernière chance de faire demi-tour.**

Stiles grogna. Un certain loup devait vraiment lui manquer, car il avait remarqué qu'il grognait un peu plus souvent, depuis qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills. Aller, ça va être une promenade de santé par rapport à la semaine dernière, se dit-il. C'est vrai que cette fois-là, ça c'était passé … de justesse.

 **Ça va bien se passer,** tenta-t-elle de le réconforter. **Et pour ce qui est du boulot tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter on y arrivera très bien sans toi.**

Stiles la remercier pour ses encouragements avant de raccrocher histoire de terminer de se préparer pour le voyage. Il hésita instant, s'il devait oui ou non prendre sa montre. En aurait-il vraiment besoin pendant ces quelques jours dans sa ville natale. Contre qui ? Scott ? Soit pas débile, se dit-il. Pourtant alors qu'il était en train de se dire qu'il n'avait nul besoin de la prendre. Il était tout simplement en train de l'attacher à son poignet. Il pouvait regretter son choix. L'accessoire n'était pas vraiment le summum du bon gout, à la fois vert et violet, elle avait plus l'air d'un jouet pour gamin que d'un système d'horlogerie digne d'un gentleman.

Il resta plusieurs instants au beau milieu de son appartement pour vérifier s'il avait bien tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans ses cheveux. Aller, se dit-il pour se donner du courage, ça va bien se passer, ce n'était qu'un mariage. Il se connait, il allait regretter toute sa vie de ne pas avoir assisté au mariage de son meilleur ami, même si dernièrement on ne pouvait plus vraiment les appeler les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et puis il allait pouvoir profiter de son père, car il y avait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer un véritable moment père/fils sans que le travail de l'un ou de l'autre coupe court à leurs plans. Il voyait bien que ça commençait à affecter son père, les quelques fois où ils arrivaient à se parler sur Skype. Bien entendu le sheriff faisait comme si tout allait bien, arguant qu'au moins le jeune homme s'était éloigné de tous les problèmes surnaturels qui avaient fini par lui gâcher sa vie de lycéen. Et à cet argument, Stiles ne pouvait que répondre qu'une seule chose, même s'il ne le disait pas à haute voix, « Si tu savais ».


	2. Chapter 2

Et c'est partie pour un second chapitre, je tiens a remercier tout ceux qui dés le prologue on mit cette histoire en favori, qui on décidé de la suivre, qui mon laissé un petit commentaire, on qui lise tout simplement cette histoire.

Bonne lecture

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de route, mais quelle idée il avait eu de s'en aller à l'autre bout du pays ? Il put enfin garer sa jeep sur le parking du poste de police. Il aurait bien aimé passé chez lui avant, pour prendre une douche et se changer, mais forcément il était déjà en retard sur son programme. Le fils du sheriff n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour voir la plus grosse pelote de laine du monde et le fait que le restaurant en face faisait des pancake du tonnerre n'avait pas aidé.

Il avait donc dû faire des concessions, il avait décidé d'aller voir son père au poste pour voir comment celui-ci allait et puis il irait à la fête. Tant pis s'il arrivait en retard, son père était sa priorité. Et puis il fallait qui lui demande où se passait la fête. Donc ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Et non, il ne cherchait pas à repousser le moment où il devrait parler à Scott.

Dès son entrée il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, cependant il fut alpagué par l'adjointe qui s'occupait de l'accueil. Qui lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Visiblement elle ne le reconnaissait pas, rien d'étonnement vu que lui non plus ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait dut probablement déparqué après son départ.

En même temps Beacon Hills n'était pas vraiment un endroit de tout repos, c'est un sacré ballet qui devait se dérouler sous les yeux de son père.

 **Je suis le fils du sheriff,** précisa-t-il par politesse. **Mon père est là ?**

Sans attendre la réponse, il tenta de la dépasser pour rejoindre son père. Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire.

 **Vous avez une pièce d'identité pour le prouver ?** demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il en croisait même ! Des militaires, des policiers, voir des agents du FBI arrogants. Avec son boulot il en avait croisé des types qui le prenaient de haut dès son arrivé avant de se rendre compte au dernier moment qu'ils étaient complètement démunies fasse à ce qu'il avait à faire. Contrairement à l'hyperactif qui réglait tout en deux coups de cuillère à pots.

Heureusement pour elle, il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et il en avait des choses à dire, dont certaines n'avaient rien avoir avec elle, mais que voulez-vous c'est Stiles, le trajet l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Donc heureusement pour elle qu'une certaine rouquine vint à sa rescousse.

 **Stiles !** s'exclama Lydia vraiment très contente de voir celui qu'elle était fier d'appeler maintenant son meilleur ami.

La Banshee lui sauta dans les bras pour l'enlacer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. S'il avait été encore amoureux d'elle, il aurait pu s'évanouir de bonheur. L'adjointe les avait laissé, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la rouquine. La dernière fois elle s'en était mordu les doigts quand elle avait eu le malheur de flirter avec l'adjoint Parissh lors de la fête de Noël.

 **Salut,** réussit-il à dire malgré que la jeune femme était à deux doigts de l'étouffer. Elle se vengeait surement qu'il ait coupé les ponts entre la meute et lui. **Qu'est que tu fais ici ?**

 **Elle campe ici, depuis qu'elle sait que tu viens,** répondit Parissh en venant le saluer.

C'est vrai qu'entre lui et son amour de jeunesse l'amour non partagé était devenue une amitié profonde et sincère. C'est d'ailleurs avec elle qu'il était resté le plus longtemps en contacte après son départ. Il avait même un temps pensé la mettre au courant pour son boulot. Mais un beau jour son père lui avait appris que Lydia était à son troisième séjour à Eichen House. Alors il avait arrêté de la contacter et avait préféré ne rien lui dire de peur d'empirer les choses au lieu de l'aider à aller mieux.

Mais maintenant elle semblait en forme, Jordan l'avait sûrement aidé même si lui aussi était passé par Eichen House. On n'en sort pas indemne de découvrir qu'il nous arrive de perdre le contrôle de de soi-même. Sur ce point-là, ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux ! Le chien de l'enfer et l'esprit hurleur, presque un titre d'une histoire d'amour baroque et gothique.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?** demanda Stiles nerveusement. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis si longtemps.

 **Bah comme tu vois,** répondit la rouquine aussi nerveuse que lui. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait nerveuse devant lui. **Jordan est le bras droit de ton père et moi je suis professeur à l'école primaire.**

Stiles était un peu déçu pour elle, il savait que son rêve était d'avoir un doctorat en maths appliqué et d'enseigner dans une prestigieuse université dans l'attente de décrocher la médaille Fields. Et ce rêve aurait été la réalité si elle vivait dans un monde naturel.

Sa nature de Banshee en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait dû faire une croix sur ses projets et se résigner à ne jamais quitter Beacon Hills comme Stiles l'avait fait. Malgré tout elle semblait heureuse. Côtoyer des jeunes enfants devait lui faire le plus grand bien surtout quand l'autre chose qu'elle côtoie tous les jours était la mort elle-même. Au moins elle n'enseignait pas au lycée. Être sous les ordres de sa mère, qui en était dorénavant le proviseur, très peu pour elle. Et puis après tout ce qui s'était passé du temps où elle y était élève.

 **Et toi, qu'as-tu de beau à nous apprendre ?**

 **Bah, tu sais avec le boulot qui m'accapare beaucoup, pas le temps de faire du tourisme ou d'avoir une vie sentimentale.**

 **Le boulot ?** demande l'adjoint du sheriff surpris. **Je te croyais encore à l'université.**

Et merde ! Le voyage avait dû l'épuiser parce qu'il avait oublié que tout le monde le croyait toujours aux études. D'ailleurs il leur avait dit qu'il faisait des études de quoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il aurait dû le noter. Coup de chance il réussit à trouver une parade rapidement.

 **Ose me dire que les études ce n'est pas du boulot,** s'exclama-t-il en pointant son ami du doigt.

Lydia souriait, ça, c'était le Stiles qu'elle connaissait, appréciait et aimait. Mais le fils du sheriff voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle sentait qu'il leur cachait quelque chose.

 **Et sinon, pas trop « d'incidents» en ville ?** Demanda Stiles en insistant bien sur le mot incidents pour bien faire savoir qu'il voulait être au courant des derniers événements d'ordre surnaturelle.

 **Mélissa a beaucoup de cas à propos d'attaques de chauve-souris** , raconta le Banshee. **Et Liam dit avoir vue hier-soir une sorte de créature mi-homme mi-…**

 **Chérie t'as pas une soirée avec les filles ce soir !** l'interrompit Jordan.

Le sheriff lui avait donné des ordres précis pour le séjour de son fils, il ne devait pas être au courant des problèmes surnaturels qu'il y avait en ville. Il avait quand même réussit à se sortir de ce « merdier ». Il n'allait pas le laisser retomber dedans aussi facilement.

 **En tout cas pas de mort sanglante à signaler,** osa-t-elle quand même pour terminer.

 **Super, alors le mariage va se dérouler correctement. D'ailleurs vous savez où a lieu l'enterrement de vie de garçon ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Comme on a dû le repousser plusieurs fois pour que tu sois là, Scott s'est résolu à le faire au loft,** répondit l'adjoint du sheriff.

 **Connait pas, c'est nouveau ?**

 **Pourtant t'y est déjà allé !** se moqua la coquine. **Tu te souviens de la soirée lumière noire et peinture fluo que des ninjas ont décidée de pimenter.**

 **Attend, le loft de Derek ? il est revenu ?**

Lydia nota dans un coin de sa tête que le jeune homme pensa immédiatement que le loup était de retour. Alors qu'ils auraient pu tout simplement squatter l'immeuble sans prévenir son propriétaire, comme il l'avait fait pour cette fameuse fête. Ça lui donnait bien l'envie d'essayer une petite expérience.

 **Oui, il y a trois ans maintenant,** répondit-elle avant de prendre soin d'ajouter. **Et pas tout seul.**

Alors comme ça il était revenu avec Breaden. Il n'avait pas demandé à la mercenaire s'ils étaient toujours en couple, pourquoi il l'aurait fait d'ailleurs, quand elle était venue aider Malia avec sa mère.

 **Content pour lui ?**

Le fait qu'il semblait l'air déçu fit tilt dans le cerveau de Lydia.

 **Bon je vais vous laisser. J'ai une mariée à préparer pour le grand jour de demain,** s'exclama la jeune femme. **Je ne peux pas compter sur Malia et Cora pour lui appliquer correctement des soins du visage.**

Une troisième impression rejoignit les autres dans l'esprit de la rouquine. Quand elle remarqua qu'il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que c'était avec sa sœur qu'il était revenu. Quelle que chose lui disait que le week-end allait être riche en surprises.

 **Au faite, vous deux c'est pour quand ?** demanda Stiles pour paraitre naturel.

 **Pour bientôt peut être…** Répondit-elle en laissant l'homme qui partageait sa vie paniquer.

Il aurait pu encore plus paniquer s'il avait entendu ce que la rousse avait soufflé à l'oreille de son ami alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir « j'ai demandé à Kira de me viser quand elle lancera le bouquet ». Les deux hommes finirent par se retrouver seuls.

 **Si tu veux on va au loft ensemble,** proposa Jordan. **J'ai fini, j'ai juste à me changer.**

 **Prends ton temps, je vais voir mon père.**

 **Parfait on fait comme ça,** dit l'adjoint en prenant la direction des vestiaires. **Au fait content que tu sois là, il devenait insupportable.**

Stiles sourit, ça ne l'étonnait pas. En tous cas ça s'était pas si mal passé ses retrouvailles, c'est peut être bon signe pour celles avec Scott. Mais pour l'instant il devait dire bonjour à ce fameux être insupportable.

Son père était au téléphone ça expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas venu l'accueillir malgré l'accueil bruyant que lui avait réservé la rouquine. Le sheriff avait l'air sur les nerfs, probablement que cette histoire de chauve-souris était plus grave que ce qu'on lui faisait croire. John ne devait pas être ravi que ce truc vienne gâcher les quelques jours que son fils venait passer. Mais aussi le mariage de celui qu'il aimerait avoir pour fils, comme il l'avait plusieurs fois répété pour taquiner la chair de sa chair. D'ailleurs c'était avec l'alpha qu'il parlait au téléphone.

 **Scott tu te maries demain,** dit le sheriff visiblement exaspéré. Scott devait lui parler depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. **On peut s'en occuper plus tard, il n'y a pas encore eu de morts.**

Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Scott répondit, il n'était pas un loup, lui. Il resta contre la porte légèrement ouverte pour écouter. Foutu curiosité, mais maintenant il était intrigué par cette histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il était en vacances et qu'il n'était pas donc concerné partout ceci.

 **Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais stopper tout ça avant qu'il y ait des morts. Mais pour l'instant rien ne dit qu'on à faire à autre chose qu'à une bande de chauve-souris. Et selon ta mère elles ne sont même pas enragées.**

Le sheriff écoutait Scott argumenter qu'il fallait s'en occuper maintenant et ça avait l'air de lui déplaire.

 **Scott arrêtes, tu me les as déjà dites tes conclusions. Derek, Jordan et moi, on va s'en occuper, on est assez fort pour ça. Toi, tu te maries demain et tu enterres ta vie de garçon ce soir.**

Stiles entendit son père grogner et soupirer à la fois, lui qui croyait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit à ça. Scott devait continuer à lui parler des chauves-souris. C'était la façon qu'avait le sheriff d'exprimer sa colère et son énervement quand son fils n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Pour cette fois il décida d'être le garçon modèle. Il frappa à la porte pour signifier sa présence et ainsi sortir son père de la galère dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Scott.

John sursauta en apercevant son fils dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Surpris il coupa Scott en plein milieu d'une phrase pour raccrocher d'une manière pas vraiment poli sans l'informer de la présence de Stiles.

Le temps que le sheriff se lève, fasse le tour de son bureau pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier lui avait déjà envoyé un de ses sarcasmes qui lui avait tant manqué.

 **T'as raccroché parce que tu ne savais pas comment Scott allait réagir à ma présence ou parce que j'allais trop en apprendre sur cette histoire de chauve-souris.**

 **Lydia n'a pas pu tenir sa langue,** déclara John en enlaçant son fils. **Et pour Scott qu'est-ce que vous avez à trembler comme une feuille à l'idée de vous revoir. Vous vous n'êtes même pas séparés fâchés vous avez juste cessé de vous parler.**

Son père avait raison mais il ne connaissait pas les détails de leur dernier mois de leur dernière année de lycée. Il avait passé tous son temps à l'hôpital après ce que Théo lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas vu son fils mangé seul au déjeuner, faire tout son possible pour l'ignorer dans les couloirs. Et même s'il avait renoué pour vaincre la chimère, libérer les autres de son emprise sans oublier de battre les docteurs et leur créature par la même occasion. Ça avait eu lieu trop tard, leur amitié ne sera plus comme avant.

De toute manière leur amitié avait déjà commencé à se détériorer depuis la morsure. Mais peut être qu'avec ce qu'il faisait au boulot ça pouvait changer maintenant. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être jaloux de son ami et de ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant c'était différent, ce boulot était pile poil ce dont il avait besoin. Il était toujours humain mais humain capable de se battre dans un monde rempli de surnaturelle. Sauf que Scott n'allait peut être pas l'accepter.

Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, il était là certes pour renouer avec son ami à l'occasion de son mariage. Mais aussi pour passer du temps avec son père. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher en ayant que ses sombres pensées à l'esprit. Alors il lança une petit pique pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

 **Je comprends pourquoi Parrish te trouvait insupportable,** lui lança-t-il. **Tu deviens comme moi.**

 **Et encore je savais que tu revenais.** D'habitude je suis pire, répondit son père.

 **Tu viens à la fêtes de ce soir ?** demanda Stiles, il avait envie de passer du temps avec son père.

Son père répondit qu'il n'avait été invité, Scott n'avait pas envie d'avoir une de ses images paternels dans une fêtes qui pouvais dégénérer. Et puis il avait du boulot. Il vit clairement le regard d'intérêt de son fils mais il se dépêcha d'y couper court.

 **N'y pense même pas** , lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

 **Quoi,** s'offusqua Stiles, **Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi.**

Son père lui fit son regard « prend moi pour un con ». Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue celui-là. Stiles voyait bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien, son père ne changerait pas d'avis. Il était vraiment bon. Il fallait bien qu'il tient ça de quelqu'un.

Alors ils changèrent de sujet, le sheriff lui demanda comment il allait ? S'il avait une petite copine ? D'autre chose dans le genre qui mirent son fils suffisamment mal-à-l'aise pour que lui ne pose pas ce genre de question à son père. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de le faire, Jordan vint le chercher pour aller au loft de Derek.

 **Fait en sorte que ce crétin et Scott se parle,** ordonna sérieusement le sheriff à son adjoint.

 **Bien monsieur** , répondit Parissh alors que Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

Et de trois, qu'est ce que j'ai à dire de plus? A part merci et Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles gara la jeep devant l'immeuble avec une certaine appréhension. Déjà que revoir Scott lui mettait les nerfs à vif, il fallait qu'en plus il revoie Derek. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter avec son ancien meilleur ami et son ancien … il ne savait pas quoi. Forcement il n'avait pas encore revue le loup grincheux que ce dernier commençait à l'énerver, il y avait des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

De toute façon le loup n'allait pas rester, il finirait par partir sans un mot comme d'habitude. Et Stiles n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. C'était juste pour l'expression. Cependant en voyant l'immeuble il avait l'impression que le plus vieux était parti pour rester. Le bâtiment avait l'air plus propre que dans ses souvenirs. Comme si Derek avait enfin comprit que c'était mieux de vivre dans un endroit convenable. Il y avait eu du progrès depuis sa période « je vis dans les ruines de ma maison familiale, incendié qui plus est ».

L'adjoint du sheriff du le secouer un peu pour le faire réagir, tellement il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était tétanisé. Il se demandait si c'était juste le faite de revoir Scott qui le mettait dans cet état, parce que si on en croit les dires et les sous-entendues de sa charmante petite rouquine, se serait toute autre chose.

 **Stiles** , s'exclama Jordan, **ça va ?**

Le jeune homme balbutia quelque chose, tentant de trouver une petite excuse comme si il avait été pris sur le fait de quelque chose de vraiment honteux.

 **Ça va bien se passer ?** lui dit Parrish.

Ils finirent par sortir de la jeep et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. A sa grande surprise Stiles croisa une vieille dame qui sortait du même immeuble dans lequel il allait entrer. Dame que Jordan se pressa de saluer d'un « Bonsoir, madame Racroft ». Salutation que la femme lui retourna avec un petit « Officier ».

Stiles crue qu'il hallucinait ou qu'il était tombait dans la quatrième dimension, au choix. Derek n'avait quand même pas une mamie gâteaux comme voisine. Ça devait être exceptionnel de voir ses deux-là entretenir de bonne relation de voisinage.

L'adjoint du sheriff lui expliqua que Derek avait fait rénover tout l'immeuble et que maintenant il y avait douze appartements et autre loft parfaitement habitable dont plus de la moitie l'était déjà. Il y avait madame Racroft, un couple de jeune marié, un étudiant… ah et aussi Isaac bien entendue.

 **Attends Isaac est revenue,** s'exclama brusquement le fils du sheriff. **Depuis quand ?**

 **Six mois après ton départ, je crois** , répondit Jordan. **Je croyais que t'étais au courant.**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que le bouclé était revenue, ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Il parierait sa jeep sur le fait que c'était surement Isaac qui était le témoin de Scott. Le jeune loup avait déjà essayé de lui piquer son meilleur ami alors qu'ils l'étaient encore. Et puis il avait sûrement un lien privilégié avec Derek. Ça le titillait au niveau de la jalousie toute cette histoire.

 **Il va être là ce soir ?** demanda-t-il timidement.

 **Bien sûr, c'est lui le témoin.**

Il le savait, forcément le bouclé était en train de lui voler son meilleur ami. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ce week-end allait être super. Notez bien l'ironie.

 **Il y aurait aussi Liam, Mason, Brett, Jackson, Danny et Ethan.**

 **Non attends, eux aussi son revenue,** hurla presque le jeune homme. **Et Jackson et Scott son amis, c'est quoi cette blague.**

Stiles paniquait vraiment, ça voulait dire que c'était lui le dernier à être revenue en ville. Bon c'est vrai qu'il était le dernier parti. Mais quand même maintenant Scott avait Isaac et Jackson. Jackson Whittemore, bordel comment il avait pu laisser faire ça.

La porte du loft coulissa et Stiles fut contrarier d'apercevoir qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Et en plus bien entendue comme dans tous les films, tout le monde s'était arrêté pour tourner son regard vers lui comme si il était nu comme un ver. C'était complètement idiot mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir vérifier.

Ils étaient tous là, Derek assit dans un coin en train de lire, au moins ça pouvait dire que lui et Scott n'était pas devenue les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est peut être juste que le loup avait l'endroit le plus vaste pour faire une fête. Visiblement il avait toujours la phobie d'aller à Ikea.

Derek avait levé la tête pour jeter un bref coup d'œil sur les nouveaux venus. Il se reconcentra sur sa lecture dès que Stiles se mit à se comporter comme… et bien comme Stiles. Alors que ce dernier, tentait bêtement de vérifier qu'il était bien habillé, le fils du sheriff crue voir le grincheux sourire. Est-ce qu'il lui aurait manqué ?

Scott était plus loin à discuter avec Isaac devant la bais vitré. Il remarqua que certain carreaux avaient été remplacé, une créature toute droite sortie de ses cauchemars avait dû entrer par là un soir de pleine lune. Oui le jeune homme avait remarqué ça, il avait laissé son regard fixer sur la fenêtre pour pas qu'il dévie sur Scott. Mais il était Stiles Stilinski alors le regard finit par dévier sur l'homme de la soirée.

Il fut soulager de voir le fils McCall se passer la main dans les cheveux, signe flagrant de nervosité. Par contre c'était le tic de Stiles, faut croire qu'il manquait vraiment au loup, si Scott en était réduit à lui piquer ses petites mimiques. Ils eurent un petit regard complices, comme si ils se disaient « mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ». Il était clair que chacun d'eux aurait préféré se revoir en d'autre circonstance.

Par contre Scott n'allait pas l'accueillir tout de suite, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il se fit devancer. Stiles fut accosté par Danny avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. L'ancien gardien de but de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée l'accueille chaleureusement comme si il retrouvait un très vieil ami perdue de vue depuis longtemps. Le fils du sheriff ne se souvenait pas qu'ils fussent amis à ce point, mais bon le jeune homme avait toujours été quelqu'un de très gentil et sociable.

Il fut suivit par Ethan qui lui sera la main timidement et une peu sèchement. D'un notre côté, le fils Stilinski continua à le surnommer, le jumeaux maléfique dans sa tête. C'est vrai que du temps où ils devaient se côtoyer, quand ce n'était pas Ethan qui était du côté des méchants c'était lui. Pas vraiment une bonne base pour construire une solide amitié.

Ensuite se fut Jackson qui lui lança une remarque cinglante comme si rien n'avait changé. Sauf qu'au ton employé, on pouvait penser qu'il était quand même ravi de le revoir. Il semblerait que son séjour de longue durée dans la capitale anglaise lui était bénéfique.

Ensuite se fut Mason et Liam qui l'accueillie de façon naturelle comme si il n'avait jamais coupé les ponts. Brett se contenta de le saluer sommairement, il était là simplement parce que Mason avait enfin réussit au bout de long mois à l' « attraper » et maintenant ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Isaac se contenta de la saluer de vive voix sans lui serrer la main. Stiles fit pareille de ce même ton sec. Le bouclé devait encore lui en vouloir pour la mort d'Allison. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait surmonté son traumatisme de possession, grâce à son boulot, qu'il avait fait la même chose avec la mort d'Allison. Il s'en voulait encore et il s'en voudrait sûrement pendant toute sa vie, même si cette dernière devenait aussi parfaite qu'un conte de fée. Mais bon Stiles était sûr qu'au fil de la soirée leur relation se réchauffera tranquillement.

Et enfin se fut au tour de Scott. Timidement ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre sans qu'ils ne sachent quoi faire. Puis l'alpha décida de prendre son courage à de mains et fit à son ami une accolade fraternelle comme au bon vieux temps.

 **Je suis content que tu sois là** , lui dit-il.

 **Moi-aussi,** répondit le fils du sheriff en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent toujours gêné, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais avec le temps ça pourra l'être peut être. La fête pouvait enfin commencer. A un détail près, Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 **Moi aussi je suis ravie de voir Grincheux,** s'exclama le jeune homme dans l'espoir de faire bouger le plus vieux du groupe, mais ce dernier restait le nez plongé dans son maudit bouquin. **Il sait qu'il est à un enterrement de vie de garçon ?** demanda-t-il aux autres.

 **Techniquement il ne participe pas à la fête,** répondit Isaac en prenant la direction du bar installé pour l'occasion, suivit par tous les autres.

Scott servit un verre de soda à son ami de toujours. Ce dernier le remercia avec le sourire, c'était bon signe que Scott est gardé en mémoire qu'il ne buvait plus d'alcool depuis le… depuis le Nogitsune. Quand on perdu le contrôle de son corps comme lui l'avait perdu, on avait plus envie de le perdre même en faisant quelque chose d'aussi simple que de se bourrer la gueule. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Scott s'en souvienne à vrai dire. Stiles se rappelais d'avoir remarqué que Lydia et Jordan avait le même comportement. Jackson devait l'avoir aussi, même si sa condition de loup garou lui permettait de boire sans avoir le risque de faire des choses stupides. Et vu comment le fils Whittemore refusait qu'Isaac lui remplisse son verre, c'était le cas.

Comme le fils du sheriff s'en rendra compte plus tard, le bouclé avais apporté de l'alcool spécial pour loup garou. C'était Chris Argent qui lui avait fournis la recette, ancienne technique pour rendre sans défense les loups, soi-disant pour oublier quelque temps Allison. Mais c'était aussi parce que le chasseur avais envie d'un compagnon de beuverie jusqu'à que la traque de sa sœur lui fournisse une raison de rester en vie.

Ils trinquèrent à la santé de Scott et de sa dernière soirée en tant que célibataire. Jackson se moqua de lui et du fait qu'il allait laisser se faire passer la corde au cou sans rien faire. Il fit bientôt suivit par les autres qui allèrent de leur petit commentaire moqueur. Sauf que Stiles ne put pas s'empêcher de revenir à un sujet précédent qui le travaillait beaucoup.

 **Euh pourquoi il reste là, s'il ne participe à la fête ?** demanda-t-il en pointant Derek toujours dans son coin.

Ce dernier entendant que le sujet de la discussion allait être lui, grogna. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille et s'occuper de leur petite soirée sans faire attention à lui.

 **Parce que la dernière fois que vous avez fait la fête ici, les Onis sont venu foutre le bordel,** lança-t-il

 **Mais ce n'était pas notre faute,** s'offusqua Stiles. **Bon d'accord les Onis était là pour venir me tuer parce madame Yukamura le leur avait ordonnée. D'ailleurs** , réagit il en se tourna vers Scott, **t'as bien réfléchit parce qu'elle va être ta belle-mère.**

Tout le monde ricana plus ou moins fort, même Derek n'eut pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en se tournant vers l'autre côté pour que personne ne le remarque. La fête continua, Derek toujours dans son coin, les autres discutait expliquant à Stiles ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il apprit ainsi que Lydia et Parrish vivait ensemble, comme Ethan et Danny. Que Mason travaillait Brett au corps pour faire la même chose. Liam vivait une relation à distance avec Hayden parti faire ses études dans un autre état, quant à Jackson et Isaac, ils vivent pleinement leur vie de célibataire. Et pour ce qui est de Derek et bien, il put juste apprendre qu'il vivait avec sa sœur et qu'il passait ses journées en faisant de menu travaux dans l'immeuble. Mais pour ce qui est de sa vie sentimental, niet.

Ils discutaient encore un peu, chacun raconta des anecdotes toute à fait humiliante sur l'alpha. Autant dire que Stiles était intarissable sur le sujet. Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Scott et le déplaisir des autres, il dut s'arrêter quand on vint frapper à la porte du loft.

 **C'est la SPA** , lança une voie féminine de l'autre côté. **On nous a signalé un animal sauvage.**

Stiles se tourna alors vers Derek.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait** , lui lança Stiles. **Ta maman louve ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne faut pas se balader en loup grognon dans les zones d'habitation.**

Hales préféra ne pas relever la remarque, c'était bien Stiles, comme au bon vieux temps.

Isaac alla ouvrir d'une façon franchement pas naturel. Le fils du sheriff se serait presque attendue à ce que le bouclé dise quelque chose comme « Taddam ! ». La porte coulissa entièrement, laissant voir la jeune femme de la SPA au centre de l'encadrement dans une posture digne d'un top-modèle. Elle n'avait rien d'un agent de la SPA au faite. En fait elle était habillée comme le cliché de l'exploratrice. Non elle ne devait pas travailler pour la SPA, sauf si ça voulait dire Sublime Péronnelle Audacieuse. Ce fut le seul acronyme que Stiles pu trouver dans le temps impartie.

Jackson augmenta le son de la musique et la jeune femme alla se déhancher en direction du futur marié. Ça devrait pas l'étonné, qui dit enterrement de vie de garçon dit stripteaseuse. Par contre ça devait étonner cette dernière que la moitié de l'assemblée ne soit pas intéressé par elle. Ethan, Danny, Mason et Brett étaient de leur coté à discuter. Bon Brett avait un peu le regard qui fuyait vers la jeune femme faisant son numéro devant un Liam et un Scott qui ne savait pas où se mettre et un Isaac et un Jackson qui profitait à cent pour cent du show. Mais Mason savait comment s'y prendre pour le faire revenir vers lui.

Derek n'avait pas toujours pas bougé de son siège mais il aurait dû, s'il avait su que le fils du sheriff allait le rejoindre pour discuter. Stiles n'était pas intéressé par le numéro, après des années d'introspection où il était même aller à croire qu'il était asexuel, il avait fini par venir à la conclusion qu'il était plutôt pansexuel qu'il avait besoin d'abords de ressentir une attirance amoureuse avant qu'elle soit purement sexuelle. C'est pour ça que ça n'avait pas marché avec Malia, le fait que Théo ait sorti le grand jeu à la coyote, lui avait juste permit de voir les choses de façon plus claire.

 **Alors SourWolf comment tu trouves la fête,** lança Stiles en posant la main contre le mur près de lui dans une vaine tentative de paraitre cool.

 **Tu ne devrais pas plus tôt aller baver avec Liam et les autres.**

Stiles tourna la tête vers le petit béta. C'est vrai qu'il ne bavait pas à moitié, il devait produire plus de bave qu'un éleveur d'escargot pouvait récupérer en un an.

 **Je ne suis plus le Stiles que tu connais, j'ai muri au fils des ans.**

 **Stiles,** s'exclama le loup en lui jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer a nouveaux sur son livre. **T'as un jouet pour gamin en guise de montre.**

Stiles se pressa de camouflé l'objet du délit aves sa manche. Il avait oublié qu'il là portait, il en avait tellement l'habitude maintenant, sinon il n'aurait pas pris le risque de tendre la main. Parce que à vrai dire elle ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par l'esprit de ses responsables quand ils avaient conçu le design. Elle était plus voyante qu'une Rolex avec ses couleurs violet et vert et elle était quand même assez imposante.

 **C'est le boulot qui me la fournit.**

 **Le boulot ?** demanda le loup intrigué.

Ah oui, merde, se dit Stiles. Derek aussi devait croire qu'il suivait encore des cours à l'université. Il allait devoir trouvé une meilleurs couverture un de ses quatre.

 **Euh…** commença-t-il en tentant de trouver une explication plausible. **Je fais partie d'un club d'étudiant et leur crédo c'est « futur maitre du monde mais éternelle enfant ». Tu vois le genre.**

 **Content pour toi** , se contenta de dire le loup.

 **T'as gagné en humour à ce que je vois.**

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le grincheux faire de l'humour. Les seul fois où il faisait volontairement quelque chose qu'on pouvait appeler drôle, c'était quand il se moquait de lui. Mais là le loup n'avait pas l'air méchant et même pire il avait plutôt l'aire sincère. Qui avait osé changer son grincheux alors qu'il était absent ?

 **Attend,** s'exclama-t-il, **t'es sérieux ?**

 **C'est bien que tu sois toujours ce gamin puéril malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.**

Ok se dit Stiles, c'était lui où le loup venait de lui faire un compliment, en quelque sorte. Woaw on l'avait vraiment changé. Encore heureux qu'il restait le nez plonger dans son bouquin. Sinon le jeune homme aurait trouvé la situation encore plus gênante. Et Derek qui faisait comme si il n'était plus là. Bon mieux valait s'éloigner.

La fête battait son plein, la stripteaseuse était parti et on sentait la fin de la soirée arriver. Liam complètement saoul était tombé comme une masse dans les bras de Morphée, Brett et Mason se montraient particulièrement tactiles entre eux sous l'effet de la boisson tout comme Danny et Ethan qui avait fini par disparaitre. Jackson qui n'avait pas but une goutte d'alcool pour loup garou filmait Scott et Isaac avoir une conversation sur l'aérodynamisme des éléphants roses. Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé, pire qu'une tortue. Jordan était assis assez coté lancé dans une conversation avec sa chérie par texto interposé. Vue sa tête, la rouquine devait se plaindre que « les filles » n'avaient pas un soupçon de féminité.

Comme tout le monde était occupé, Stiles se décida à prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Il décompressa un peu se rendant compte qu'il avait paniqué pour rien. Le week-end allait bien se passer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un hurler à son attention.

 **BRO,** hurla un Scott qui avait vraiment abusé des bouteilles amené par Isaac. **Je suis content que tu sois venue.**

 **Tu l'as déjà dit** , répondit le fils du sheriff, **mais moi aussi je suis content.**

Le futur marié alla s'installé péniblement auprès de son ami. Ils regardèrent en silence la ville en dessous d'eux, plongé dans la nuit seulement illuminé par l'éclat de la lune. Minuit était passé et l'éclairage urbain avait cessé par soucis d'économie.

 **C'est drôle la vie, non ?** demanda Scott. **Au lycée je croyais que j'allais épouser Allison et que tu serais mon témoin.**

Et non se dit Stiles, il allait épouser Kira et c'est Isaac qui allait être son témoin. Et tout ça c'était entièrement sa faute.

 **Je suis désolé,** s'exprima-t-il.

 **Ce n'est pas t'as faute, tu sais.**

Le fils du sheriff ricana pendant une micro seconde, Scott n'avait pas changé pendant toutes ses années, même en n'ayant pas les yeux en face des trous il continuait à voir le meilleurs en chacun. C'est un comble que ce soit ça qui les ait séparé. Scott était incapable de comprendre comme il s'était retrouvé à devoir tuer Donovan pour s'en sortir. Mais se serait hypocrite de dire ça à son « frère », parce que au boulot il s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé dans la même situation mais pourtant il avait toujours trouvé à moyen de s'en sortir sans faire couler le sang.

 **De toute façon, quand j'aurais une fille je l'appellerai Allison et tu seras son parrain,** proposa l'alpha d'un coup.

 **J'en serais ravie** , répondit simplement le fils du sheriff.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le quatrième chapitre avec un certain indice sur le fameux boulot de Stiles. La réponse sera, je pense, évidente dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine. Pour terminer sachez que Chris Halinski a trouver la première série de ce cross-over (et ainsi le boulot), on le félicite. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Le lendemain alors que le soleil prévoyait de se coucher, Stiles regardait avec un sacré sourire son père tenter par tous les moyens de se garer sur le terrain accidenté. Monsieur Stilinski avait décidé de sortir sa voiture du garage pour l'occasion, la même voiture qui ne roulait seulement pour les vacances, chose qui n'arrivait quand même pas souvent. Mais à quoi bon user sa voiture quand la ville lui fournis une avec toute les options et une assurance. Alors oui sa voiture personnel était encore en bonne état et c'était suffisant pour paraitre au cool au mariage de Scott.

Le truc qu'avait oublié le sheriff, c'est que Scott et Kira allait se marier au beau milieu des bois, plus précisent en haut de la falaise qui surplombais la ville. Stiles trouvait que Scott avait été un peu idiot de choisir de se marier à l'endroit même où il retrouvait Allison alors qu'ils devaient se cacher de son père. Mais bon c'est vrai que si elle n'était pas morte, se serait surement la fille argent qui sera la mariée. Et puis c'était aussi un endroit important pour la meute. Donc ça tombait un peu sous le sens.

Tout ça pour dire que le Sheriff était en train d'user sa voiture presque neuve malgré les années pour réussir à la garer convenablement dans le bois. Alors que son propre fils unique se marrait de le voir autant galérer parce qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de venir avec la Jeep, qui pourtant n'avait eu aucun problème pour se garer.

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour que le sheriff juge s'être garer de façon correcte au grand soulagement de sa passagère qui commençait à regretter de n'être pas venue avec son « futur beau-fils » comme ce dernier aimait s'appeler depuis le déjeuner.

Stiles avait passé toute la journée avec son père et au moment du déjeuner celui-ci était devenue nerveux en lui expliquant qu'il avait invité quelqu'un à déjeuner avec eux au restaurant. Son père l'avait regardé, scrutant son visage pour voir sa réaction quand Natalie Martin vint les rejoindre à leur table.

C'était quoi ce délire avait pensé Stiles, c'était lui ou son père avait oublié qu'il avait été là quand leur premier rencard, en fait leur deuxième rencard, avait été gâché par la Chimère/Kamina venu tuer la mère de Lydia. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son père voyait la mère de son amour de jeunesse depuis quelques années. C'est vrai qu'ils ne c'était pas revue après ce rendez-vous catastrophe avec tout ce qui s'était passé, l'attaque du sheriff par Théo et tout le reste. En fin de compte John avait attendu que son fils ait quitté le nid pour retenter sa chance.

Ils durent marcher quelques minutes pour arriver au lieu de la cérémonie, le sheriff était franchement mal à l'aise entre sa cavalière et son fils unique qui semblait bien se marrer de la situation. Mais il voulait qu'ils fassent connaissance, ce n'est pas parce que son fils vivait loin maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus parti de sa vie. Entre lui et Natalie c'était chaque jour un plus sérieux, il lui arrivait de ne pas dormir chez lui des semaines entières. Mais avant d'emménager ensemble de façon définitive, il se devait de d'abord la présenter officiellement en tant que probable futur belle-mère, à son fils.

Madame Martin tenta d'entamer la conversation avec Stiles mais à chaque tentative, celui-ci répondait par un sarcasme que la mère de Lydia prenait des plombes à comprendre. Heureusement pour elle au bout d'un moment tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était s'extasier devant la décoration du lieu de la cérémonie. Quand on sait que c'est Lydia qu'avait tout organisé elle avait de quoi être fière.

Bien entendue elle avait été grandement aidée par tous les loups, comme s'ils avaient eu le choix de donner ou non de leur personne. Ce n'était pas une petit Banshee qui allait amener tout le matériel sur plusieurs mètres, bah oui forcément il avait fallu que les jeunes mariés choisissent un lieu difficile d'accès pour leur noce. Mais Lydia savait se être une parfaite chef de chantier et au bout du compte tout était comme elle l'avait voulu.

Juste devant la falaise se trouvait une estrade en bois surplombé d'une arche méticuleusement fleurir de petites fleurs rouges et oranges pour représenter les yeux des mariés. Lydia avait tout calculé pour qu'au moment où ils diraient oui, la lune serait pile poil à leur gauche, imposante mais d'une aura protectrice. Bien entendue se serait juste un fin croissant. Ça pouvait facilement dégénérer et virer à la catastrophe, alors autant éviter les effets de la pleine lune.

Juste devant se trouvait une succession de chaises décoré chacune de fleur de façon à rester dans le thème orange et rouge. Stiles se demandait si parmi les invités il y en avait qui n'étaient pas au courant de la nature surnaturelle des mariés. Parce que il y avait quand même beaucoup de place pour les invités et ils ne pouvaient pas tous être au courant.

Sur le côté, sous les arbres se trouvaient deux tentes, pour que les mariés puissent se changer chacun de leur côté. C'est sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas risquer leur tenue en gambadant dans la brousse, non ça ils le laissaient aux autres, madame Martin en tête. Visiblement elle devait regretter d'avoir mis des talons. Par chance Lydia avait pensé à sa petite maman, un plancher provisoire avait été installé pour rendre la cérémonie plus confortable. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une troisième tente, ouverte celle-ci, avec un bar et un barman se préparant pour son service.

Alors que le petit trio commençait à saluer les personnes déjà présente, Lydia sorti en trombe d'une des tentes et après un bref coup d'œil circulaire sur l'assemblée elle s'élança vers les nouveaux arrivants. Alors que sa mère était en train de la féliciter pour tous ce qu'elle avait fait, la rouquine y coupa cour en trainant Stiles par la main jusqu'à la tente d'où elle était sorti. Le fils du sheriff ne pouvait rien n'y faire quand la Banshee avait quelque chose en tête, personne ne pouvait la contredire. Lydia voulait régler un détail avant que la cérémonie commence.

Lydia fit entrer Stiles dans la tente, ce dernier put constater que la rouquine avait fait les choses en bonne et dût forme. Un canapé blanc qui avait l'aire plus que confortable avec une provision importante de coussin tout aussi blanc, était dans un coin. Une table basse juste devant, sur laquelle étaient posées des coupes de champagne à moitié pleine au côté d'une bouteille ouverte dans son sceau. Sans oublié, ce qui était absolument nécessaire, une coiffeuse avec tout le nécessaire pour se faire une petite beauté. Kira était justement devant le miroir en train de se faire bichonner par une maquilleuse. Maquilleuse que Lydia se dépêcha de faire déguerpir d'un signe de la main.

Oh, se dit Stiles. La Lydia d'hier, ravie de revoir son ami avait laissé place à la Lydia qui ne voulait pas que le moindre grain de sable, vienne gâcher tout ce qu'elle avait organisé. Inutile de préciser que le fils du sheriff ne voulait pas avoir à faire à celle-là.

Cora et Malia qui étaient assis dans un coin se levèrent avec un regard typique des Hale. Bah en tout cas il était heureux que la coyote est semble-t-il nouer des liens avec sa famille biologique, bien qu'elle avait décidé il y a des années qu'elle était avant tout une Tate.

Par contre si la situation était tout autre il aurait éclaté de rire, les deux femmes n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans leur robe rouge et orange de princesse moderne, c'était à dire qu'elles s'arrêtaient quand même avants les genoux. Mais ça resterait une image plus drôles que belle pour le jeune homme, elles ne savaient vraiment pas comment se comporter avec une chose pareille sur le dos. Elles s'avancèrent pour rejoindre la rouquine qui était auprès de Kira. Ce qui ne calma pas l'envie irrésistible de rire de Stiles. Elles n'arrivaient même pas à marcher correctement avec les talons que la Banshee les avait forcé à mettre.

Sans conteste, les Hale n'étaient pas faits pour porter talon aiguille et robe de princesse. Quand cette pensé traversa l'esprit du jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher dans avoir une autre accompagné cette fois-ci d'une image. Derek Hale en robes et avec les chaussures assorties, mais le truc qui le dérangeait c'est qu'il trouvait cette image craquante, d'accord c'était profondément hilarant mais avec un « je ne sais quoi » de craquant. La rouquine du se racler la gorge pour le sortir de ses pensées et qu'il soit parfaitement attentif à ce qui allait se passer. Bon qu'est-ce qu'elles leur voulaient se demanda le fils du sheriff.

 **Bien,** commença Lydia, **on désire avoir ta version de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.**

Hier soir, mais il ne s'est rien passé, se disait Stiles. Alors de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler. Où peut être que c'était un habile stratagème pour savoir si Scott avait fauté avec la stripteaseuse.

 **Toi et Scott vous avez parlé oui ou non,** demanda Cora exaspérer que Lydia essai d'y aller avec subtilité. **Tous qu'on a compris c'était qu'il était bourré.**

Bah oui pensa le jeune homme elle ne comptait quand même pas sur son frère pour avoir des détails. Et Scott devait être trop bourré pour justement se souvenir correctement desdits détails. Néanmoins il était rassuré qu'en réalité elle cherchait juste à savoir s'il s'était « réconcilié » avec le futur marier.

 **Oui, on a parlé,** répondit-il.

Mais par contre il ne fallait pas compté sur lui pour raconter tous ce qu'il s'était dit pendant l'heure qu'ils avaient passé à discuter sur la terrasse avant qu'Isaac lui aussi avec un coup dans le nez vienne les importuner.

 **Donc tous est réglé ?** lui demanda Lydia, **il n'y aucune raison que vous deux mettent en péril ce mariage et toute mon organisation en vous chamaillant. C'est la soirée de Kira, c'est clair.**

Pour qui le prenait-elle, il n'allait pas gâcher les plus beaux jours de la vie de Scott. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vue depuis des années qu'il n'avait pas à cœur le bonheur du garçon qu'il considère toujours comme son frère.

Stiles tourna son regard vers Kira, est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle pensait, que les problèmes qu'il y avait entre lui et le futur marié allaient gâcher son grand jour. L'asiatique croisa son regard et tout ce que le jeune homme put deviner derrière son regard fut le mot désolé. Ok, se dit-il en tout cas ça confirmait ses soupçons miss Martin était devenue incontrôlable à vouloir faire de ce mariage le summum de la perfection.

 **T'inquiète,** dit-il dans l'esprit de la taquiner un petit peu, **je suis là toute la semaine, j'aurais largement le temps de tout gâcher dans votre vie.**

Surtout si vous découvrez ce que je fais comme travail, ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme. Mais il allait faire tout son possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ça les mettrait en colère et leurs relations seraient encore pires qu'avant. Ils leur frauderaient des mois, peut-être même des années pour comprendre à quoi correspondait réellement son boulot.

Les filles ne devinèrent pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Stiles, qu'il s'inquiétait d'un détail dont elles ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Non elles souriaient, ça c'était le Stiles qui leurs avaient manqué, oui même pour Cora. Toujours à avoir le dernier mot, sauf qu'il avait une adversaire de taille en la personne de Lydia.

 **Parfait, mais n'oublie pas que le mariage se termine que demain dans l'après-midi alors ne gâche pas tout,** ajoute-t-elle.

 **Bien madame,** répondit le fils du sheriff en lui faisaient un salue militaire faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune fille et dire qu'il lui avait manqué.

Stiles quitta la tente quand la Banshee déclara qu'il était grand temps que Kira termine de se préparer avant le grand moment. De nouveaux à l'air libre, il put constater que les derniers invités étaient arrivés. Il avait la famille de Scott au grand complet, Stiles reconnaissait des cousins éloigné qu'il n'avait vu que sur des photos. Mais aussi la famille de Kira, quoique c'était peut-être une peu raciste de penser qu'ils étaient de la même famille sous prétexte qu'ils soient typés asiatiques.

Il fut surpris de voir le Coach, Il tentait de faire la conversation à la prof de bio que Scott avait eu en dernière année de Lycée. Stiles savait que bien de nature autoritaire, elle avait compris que Scott désirait devenir vétérinaire par-dessus tout, elle l'avait donc aidé à sa manière. Il y avait bien entendue Deaton et sa sœur mais aussi Breaden.

Stiles ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était déjà en train de prier on sait quel dieu que Scott avait dut l'appelé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était parti et qu'ils avaient noué ainsi une sorte d'amitié. Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était là et non parce qu'elle accompagnait Derek. De toute façon si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que le jeune femme était la pire des garces et s'était son devoir d'intervenir. Bah oui Derek ne sort qu'avec des femmes qui veulent le tuer. Il devrait se mettre au mec peut être que ce serait différent, mais il dit ça, il dit rien.

 **Stiles,** entendit quelqu'un crier derrière lui.

A la bonne heure se dit-il, parce qu'au moins ça l'empêcherais de penser à Derek. Quand il s'y mettait ça pouvait durer des plombes. Malia se dépêcha de le rejoindre tant bien que mal avec ses talons. Elle était en train de maudire sa fierté de ne pas avoir accepté les cours de la rouquine pour apprendre à marcher avec.

 **Salut** , lui dit-il.

Il avait beau l'avoir vue dans la tente, ils n'avaient pas échangé quelque mot. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qu'elle devenait. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était son ex qu'il ne voulait pas savoir comment elle allait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps.

 **Je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble,** s'exclama-t-elle.

Ah Malia, toujours la même à parler sans réfléchir, à agir avec diplomatie et tact, d'un autre coté c'était une Hale, la politesse ce n'est pas leur fort. Par contre pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, il ne savait même pas si elle avait quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parler après la rupture, qui au grand désarroi de Stiles avait été plus que violente. Théo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel pour empirer la situation. Surement dans l'espoir d'avoir se Void-Stiles qu'il voulait tant.

 **Moi non plus,** répondit-il

Face à cette réponse Malia se senti extrêmement mal à l'aise. Qu'elle conne se dit-elle, elle aurait dû en parler aux filles. Maintenant elle allait se sentir gêné tout la semaine, à son grand regret. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait été la première personne à la voir qui elle était dans son ensemble, une jeune femme avec un passé de coyote qu'elle ne reniait pas et ne regrettait pas, par certain coté. Guidé par son instinct toujours un peu sauvage elle enlaça son ex, quitte à être gêné, soyons le complètement.

 **Tu m'as manqué,** lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis sur ceux elle s'en alla sans un mot rejoindre la mariée. Oui, toujours la même. Il allait discuter avec le coach, histoire de voir s'il avait changé. Avant de rejoindre son père et madame Martin pour s'assoir, la cérémonie allait commencer. La nuit était tombée et le barman se dépêcha d'allumer les torches et les lampions. Scott rejoignit l'estrade en tachant de ne pas se faire remarquer, il s'installa nerveusement auprès de Deaton qui allait diriger la cérémonie.

Stiles jeta un œil à l'assemblé, il remarqua Ethan, Danny, Mason et Brett assit cote à cote. Il se demandait s'il pouvait s'assoir avec eux. Non il allait rester avec son père de toute façon ils étaient en couple, ç'aurait fait de lui la cinquième roue du carrosse. C'était peut-être pour ça que Jackson n'était pas à côté. Sans son camarade de drague il se trouvait dans la même situation.

Le fils du sheriff remarqua le fils Whittemore installé au près d'une probable cousine de Kira. Il était en train de lui parler pour la séduire. Stiles se demanda si elle était plutôt du côté du père ou de la mère de Kira. Si c'était la deuxième solution ça pouvait être drôle. Il se voyait déjà se moquer de Jackson pour avoir dragué une « vielle ».

Puis la musique se fit entendre et tout le monde se concentra sur l'entrée des demoiselles d'honneurs et des témoins. Ce fut d'abord Lydia avec Isaac à son bras qui avancèrent sur l'allée, suivit par Liam et Malia et enfin Cora et Derek. Le loup était magnifique, c'était méchant pour Scott mais il lui piquait largement la vedette.

Une minutes, se dit Stiles, comment ça Derek était l'un des garçons d'honneurs de Scott, il n'avait même pas vraiment participé à la fête hier soir. Bon ce n'était pas étonnant de la part du loup comme comportement et c'est vrai qu'avant que Derek parte il était un peu le grand-frère loup de Scott. Peut que depuis qu'il était revenue ça devait être encore plus le cas. Il en avait manqué des choses se dit Stiles.

La musique changea pour la traditionnelle marche nuptiale alors que Kira s'avança au bras de son père, Après un bref regard pour la jeune femme, Stiles fixa son ami pour voir l'expression de son visage. Scott irradiait de bonheur, c'était un euphémisme, mais aussi, cela va de soi, de stress. Le jeune homme remarqua que l'alpha se frottait l'oreille comme si il avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Les larmes aux yeux, la Kitsune fit face à son futur mari. Leur mères respective quant à elles se trouvaient déjà en pleure, submergées par l'émotion.

 **Mesdames, Messieurs,** commença Deaton, **amis, famille et connaissance. Je vous demande d'arrêter de vous demander pourquoi un vétérinaire unis deux personne,** dit-il en faisant rire l'assembler, **pour vous concentrer sur Kira Yukimura et Scott McCall qui ont décidé de faire de leurs avenirs respectifs, un avenir commun.**

Tout le monde se concentrait sur le discours du pasteur d'un soir, tous sauf Scott qui se frottait de plus en plus l'oreille, il y avait un son qui le dérangeait.

 **Scott, ça va ?** demanda Kira inquiète, dans un murmure.

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il entendait un bruit qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles. En plus elle voyait les trois loups dans les mêmes états derrière son fiancé. Elle sentait aussi Cora et Malia gigoté dans son dos. Stiles de là où il était pouvait voir tout la scène, qu'est-ce qui se passait. Il regarda autour de lui, tous les loups semblaient être incommodés par un bruit. A la vitesse de l'éclaire il fit le rapprochement.

 **Interrompt la cérémonie** , demanda-t-il à son père.

 **Quoi ?** réagi-t-il, Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu.

 **Interrompt la cérémonie,** **si c'est moi Lydia ne vas pas être contente**. **Mais faut faire évacuer tout le monde.**

Derek qui se concentrait sur les chuchotements de la foule pour oublier cet affreux son, entendit les paroles du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait compris se demanda le loup, bien qu'il se comportait toujours comme un gamin Derek savait qu'il avait de très bonne intuition. Il avait même tout sa confiance dans les capacités du jeune homme. Il tenta d'écouter la suite de la conversation, mais un hurlement le coupa net.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le barman qui venait de crier. Voyant qu'il avait tout gâcher, il tenta de s'expliquer.

 **Une chauve-souris, elle m'a mordu.**

Alors mut par un étrange instinct plusieurs personnes levèrent les yeux au ciel en commençant à percevoir ce son qui dérangeait tant les loups. C'est à ce moment précis comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, que les chauves-souris foncèrent sur l'assemblée.

Ce fut la panique, tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens en criant, pendant que d'autre tentèrent de se mettre à l'abri sous les chaises, il y avait des centaines chauve-souris. Le sheriff prit la direction d'une des tentes pour y trouver refuge en aidant sa cavalière à avancer la tête baissé pour se protéger tout en hurlant à Stiles de les suivre.

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, il était débout immobile comme si il analysait la situation. Les chaises qui tombèrent sur le sol, les gens qui se bousculaient et les loups qui commençaient à sortir leurs crocs en grognant. Un hurlement de chauve-souris aussi fort qu'une corne de brume répondit au crie des loups, une créature se posa brusquement sur l'arche la faisant tanguer au passage.

Elle avait la tailles d'un homme et portait d'ailleurs un pantalon et elle était torse nu si on pouvait appeler ça un torse. Il avait des ailes à la place des bras, de grandes oreilles et un teint grisâtre effrayant sous la lueur des torches et des lanternes. Les chauves-souris s'éloignèrent pour laisser place à leur maitre alors que les invités se réfugiaient sous les tentes. Les loups se postèrent devant l'arche tout griffe sorti, Liam certifia que c'était la créature qu'il avait vue l'autre soir, en jubilant un peu parce que les autres ne l'avait pas crue. Lydia agrippa Kira pour l'amener à la tente, sans son katana elle n'allait pas être d'une grande utilité.

La créature s'élança sur la meute, en quelque minute d'un coup d'ailes elle en envoyait plusieurs au tapis. Elle n'y allait pas de mains morte, ils avaient du mal à se relever. Le monstre était prêt à se jeter mais un sifflement retentit, il se tourna alors vers sa provenance.

 **T'es sensé attendre qu'on dise de t'exprimer,** lui hurla Stiles.

Non mais il lui prenait quoi, à l'autre idiot, pensa Derek. Est-ce qu'une fois il allait arrêter de se mettre en danger. Le monstre avait tout l'air d'en vouloir faire son repas, elle s'élança alors vers le jeune homme qui se mit à courir vers les voitures. Il courut à vive allure, depuis le temps il avait l'habitude cependant alors qu'il était à quelque mètre à peine de sa jeep, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba sur le ventre. Le temps de se retourner la créature fondait sur lui, dans un réflexe Stiles se protégea le visage à l'aide ses bras.

Mais heureusement Derek l'intercepta et la fit tomber sur le sol. Le loup s'était déjà relevé alors que le monstre avait pris en chasse le jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas poser de questions et était parti le secourir. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, Derek tentant de lui assener des coups de griffe, mais elle finit par réussir à s'écarter. Ils se firent face, Derek tenta de l'intimider en hurlant et sortant griffe et crocs, la créature fit pareille en écartant les ailes. Puis brusquement elle fut coincer contre un arbre par un filet sortit de nulle part.

Derek vit Stiles tenant un étrange bâton qu'il pointait sur le monstre, un deuxième filet en sorti, histoire d'entraver encore plus la créature. Le loup était figé sur place qu'est-ce qui venait de se passé.

 **Grincheux** , hurla Stiles le faisaient sortit de ses pensées, **Monte.**

Il avait rejoint sa jeep et se tenait derrière sa portière grande ouvert, prêt à se mettre au volant. Derek tourna la tête vers le monstre, ce dernier essayait de se libérer de ses entraves et il allait réussir. Le loup courut pour rejoindre le fils du sheriff. Alors que la jeep démarra, la créature brisa ses derniers liens et décolla pour poursuivre la jeep.

 **Elle nous a pris en chasse** , s'exclama Derek.

 **Forcément, je suis en train d'émettre un champ nuptial spécial Manbat,** répondit simplement le jeune homme en train de bidouiller quelque chose sur son GPS.

Une minute se dit le loup depuis quand la jeep avait un GPS. Mais bordel quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qui se passe.

 **Les Manbats sont des créatures moitié-humaine, moitié-chauves-souris. Inoffensif la plus part de temps sauf si on a empiété sur son territoire. Laisse-moi deviner les attaques de chauves-souris ont débuté quand Lydia à commencer à installer le matériel pour le mariage.**

Ok, se dit Derek. Comment il en savait autant sur cette chose. Ah bien réfléchir son argumentation tombait sous le sens. Les attaques avaient commencé en début de semaine et en même temps Lydia avait commencé les préparatifs, prétextant que pour éviter les problèmes de dernière minute il fallait tout organiser en avance. En tout cas encore une créature attirée à cause du Nemeton, il va falloir trouver une solution pour ça. Mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question principale à savoir qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Stiles.

 **Rassure-toi,** lui dit Stiles, **je maitrise la situation. Enfin j'espère**.

Il accéléra mais le monstre ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils devaient se dépêché d'atteindre une zone un peu plus dégagée, pensa Stiles. S'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution. Elle n'allait probablement pas aimé mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le temps imparti.

Derek ne le lâcha pas des yeux, depuis quand l'humain avait une telle assurance dans ce genre de situation. Est-ce que c'était lié à ce boulot qu'il voulait tenir secret. Pour une fois c'était lui qui avait plein de question à poser au plus jeune.

Au grand soulagement de Stiles ils débouchèrent enfin sur la route qui serpentait entre les arbres, c'était amplement suffisant. Il décocha le boitier sur le levier de vitesse laissant voir un petit bouton bleu. Derek ne cherchait même pas à savoir, ce n'était qu'une question de plus dans son esprit.

Quand Stiles appuya, un écran bleu apparut plus loin devant. Derek tenta de voir ce qu'il voyait à travers, ce n'était pas facile, c'était comme si on avait mis un filtre bleu juste devant. En tout cas ce n'était pas la route et la forêt qu'il voyait à travers. Sans décélérer Stiles fonça dessus et passa à travers sans encombre suivit de près par le Manbat. Puis la surface bleu disparue comme elle était apparue. Le silence régna à nouveaux dans la forêt, la Jeep et son poursuivant avait disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilas le cinquième chapitre de la fiction, vous y trouverez tout ce qu'il faut pour identifier la première série de ce cross-over et un indice pour identifier la seconde. Sacher que c'est avec cette dernière que le cross-over se fera véritablement. Pour la première j'ai juste emprunté l'organisme pour lequel travail Stiles et un des personnages, les autres seront plus de l'ordre du caméo (je précise par ailleurs que pour le première série la mythologie sera un peu différente (je l'ai adapter à ma sauce et avec ma propre mythologie) de l'original et que donc les personnages seront peut être un peu différent (un peu plus mature probablement)). Voila, voila si vous avez besoin d'explications plus claire, une petit review ou un MP c'est suffisant.

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Une fois de l'autre coté la voiture ne ralenti pas, Derek ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y a encore quelques secondes à peine, ils étaient en forêt et maintenant il était dans une immense pièce remplit de voiture et d'autres véhicules en tout genre. Et c'était lui ou le loup avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait même pas de mur, il semblait avoir plusieurs étages mais pas de mur. Tout ce qu'il voyait au loin, c'était les ténèbres, c'était tout simplement noir comme si il n'y avait rien au-delà, que le néant à perte de vue.

Il avait une flopée de question dans la tête mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension, c'était lui qui avait les questions et Stiles qui semblait tout savoir. Ils avaient inversé les rôles, Stiles savait ce qu'était la créature, il avait un bâton qui envoyait des filets sans oublié sa voiture qui généré ces trucs bleus.

Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, qui avait osé remplacer son Stiles. Il emmenait de lui une aura d'assurance, Stiles savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Le loup ne savait plus quoi dire, pas que ça changeait de d'habitude sauf que là, c'était parce que le pauvre et pathétique humain le subjuguait. Vraiment étrange.

Quelque chose frappa la Jeep qui se déporta sur le coté, mais Stiles tenait fermement le volant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait rentrer dans un pilier de soutient, il y en avait même pas. Un second coup frappa la voiture, faisant sortir Derek de ses pensées. Avec tout ça, il l'avait presque oublié. Le Manbat ne voulait pas les laisser tranquille. Stiles donna un coup de volant pour tourner et ainsi descendre d'un niveau.

 **Mais on est où, bordel ?** demanda enfin le loup en hurlant.

 **Ça se voit, non,** répondit Stiles. **On est dans un parking.**

Parce qu'en plus malgré la situation, il avait toujours un mot pour rire. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas changé autant qu'il le pensait, en fin de compte. Par contre il aurait quand même put répondre à sa question. Mais ils étaient où ? Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être un parking, il y avait même un porte-avion. Un porte-avion, sérieux. Il manquait plus qu'il y ait aussi un sous-marin. Autant pour lui, il était juste après. Qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé à Stiles pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel merdier ?

 **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!** s'exclama soudainement Stiles.

Quand on parle du loup, pensa Stiles quand il remarqua que des surfaces bleues apparaissaient juste au-dessus d'eux. Au même moment tout le « parking » fut éclairer par une lumière rouge alors qu'une alarme résonnait accompagner de deux mots « intrusion détecté » répété plusieurs fois par une voix mécanique.

Des drones sortirent des surfaces bleues et se lancèrent à l'assaut de la créature. Avec une synchronisation parfaite Stiles cessa d'émettre le champ nuptial spécial Manbat. Automatiquement ce dernier cessa de les poursuivre et se mit en tête d'échapper aux drones qui l'assaillaient de toute part. La créature résistait, zigzaguait dans les airs pour tenter de leur échapper. Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva et bientôt trois drones l'encerclèrent. Ils projetèrent sur le monstre une sorte de lumière et il se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre geste, paralysé et immobile dans les airs.

Derek réussit à voir la scène de loin, soulager que le monstre soit stoppé mais toujours inquiet parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'était devenue Stiles ?

 **C'est bon ils l'ont eu** , dit-il au fils du sheriff, **tu peux t'arrêter et me dire ce qu'il se passe.**

Cependant le jeune homme ne répondit pas et ne fit même pas mine de ralentir. Pire il passa même une vitesse pour accélérer. Deux nouvelles surfaces bleues apparurent et deux nouveaux drones en sortirent et les prirent en chasse. C'est quoi encore se demanda le loup. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le demander à Stiles, en se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse pour autant. Au mieux il aurait droit à un de ses sarcasmes habituel. Une voix féminine mais machinal le coupa dans son hélant en ironiquement répondant à sa question qu'il n'avait pas encore posé.

 **Agents spécial Stilinski, nous avons détecté la présence d'une personne non autorisé à vos coté** , déclara la voix qui semblait provenir du GPS. **Etes-vous sous la menace d'une arme ? demanda la voix pour terminer.**

Là enfin Derek commençait à comprendre la situation, du moins pourquoi les drones étaient à leur poursuite. Parce que sinon, il était toujours dans le flou, depuis quand l'humain se faisait appeler Agent Spécial ? Il travaillait pour le FBI, maintenant ? C'était ça le fameux boulot qu'il cherchait à cacher ? Mais avant d'avoir la réponse à ses questions, il devait trouver une solution pour sortir de se merdier.

 **Oui,** répondit Stiles.

Derek haussa les sourcils mais il lui prenait quoi à l'autre crétin. Pourquoi il avait répondit à l'affirmative.

 **Bah quoi,** lui dit Stiles quand il remarqua le loup lui fixait. **Si j'avais dit non, ils auraient justement pensé que j'étais menacée. Alors j'ai cru qu'en disant oui…**

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, il dut esquiver un tir d'un des drones qui les poursuivait.

 **Manifestement j'avais tort,** ajouta le jeune homme.

Parce qu'en plus, on leur tirait dessus. Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel se demandait Derek, allait-on enfin lui expliquer ce qui passe ou merdre ?! Il allait péter un câble et d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit.

 **Tu vas me dire où on est, ou je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents,** menaça-t-il.

Tien ça faisait longtemps que Derek ne l'avait pas menacé se dit Stiles, ça lui avait presque manqué. Le truc c'est qu'actuellement le loup n'est pas vraiment en positions de le menacer. C'est lui qui avait la situation bien en mains. Et pour le prouver, il frêne en appuyant avec force sur la pédale de frein. Sa tête manqua de justesse de rencontrer le volant, ça aurait été presque nostalgique.

Derek le regarde avec son regard « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais abrutie ? » qui ne fit aucun effet sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier se contenta de lui envoyer son sourire spécial « tu vas en baver ». Avant que le plus vieux ne puis dire quoique ce soit, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit brusquement mû par une force invisible. Sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoique ce soit il fut irrémédiablement attiré hors de la voiture. Puis il se retrouva immobilisé en l'aire par les deux drones.

Stiles sorti de sa voiture le plus naturellement du monde en affichant un sourire des plus narquois, alors que du loup émanait un grognement constant. Un de ces quatre, il tuerait ce gamin de ses mains si ce dernier ne se tuait pas avant avec lui par la même occasion.

 **Fait moi descendre** , lui hurla le plus vieux.

Mais Stiles fit comme si il n'avait pas entendue, en fait il était plus préoccupé par l'arrivé inopiné d'une moto qui lui accapara l'attention. Derek observa le motard descendre de sa moto et enlever son casque. Il ne manquait plus que ça, se dit le loup, un punk. Le nouveau venu avait une légère crête sur la tête et des bracelets cloutés sur les bras.

 **Salut mon pote** , s'exclama le motard en allant frapper le poing de Stiles avec son propre poing, comme le feraient deux amis, **alors c'était toi mais je te croyais en vacances.**

Stiles se contenta de lui dire que c'était une longue histoire.

 **Ah, au fait c'était comment le mariage ?**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, non mais on croit rêver, se dit Derek. Allez-y faites comme si je n'étais pas là, incapable de bouger dans les airs.

 **C'était cool, jusqu'à qu'un Manbat attaque.**

Le motard semblait circonspect par la réponse.

 **Et ce n'est pas censé se passé comment ça ?** crut-il bon de demander l'air tout à fait sérieux.

Non mais parce qu'en plus il était débile, c'était quoi c'était maison fou ? Pas étonnant que Stiles se sente comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il était entièrement à sa place. Mais ils allaient penser à le libérer ou quoi ? Derek en avait marre de chez marre et il grogna pour clairement le faire savoir. Il aurait volontiers aussi sorti les crocs et les griffes mais avec cette sorte de champ de force c'était impossible.

 **Oh excuse-moi grincheux, je vais faire les présentations,** s'exprima le fils du sheriff. **Derek, Billy Cosmo. Billy, Derek Hale**

 **Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Hale,** s'exclama le prénommé Billy en s'approchant avec le sourire. **Je suis un grand fan.**

Super, qu'est-ce que Stiles avait encore raconté à son sujet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'essayé de deviner qu'une flopé d'homme et de femme en uniforme de sécurité blanc déparquèrent et braquèrent leurs armes sur lui en hurlant.

 **Agents spécial Stilinski, Directeur adjoint Cosmo, vous allez bien ?**

Et voilà encore une chose à rajouter dans les trucs bizarre, se dit le loup. Le punk débile était le numéro deux de ce … truc. Mais où Stiles l'avait-il amené ?

 **Veuillez libérer monsieur Hale,** s'exclama le directeur adjoint avec autorité.

Il continua à parler en demandant à des hommes d'aller s'occuper du Manbat et d'envoyer une équipe à Beacon Hills pour vérifier qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était une espèce plutôt solitaire qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses précautions.

Brusquement sans que l'on prévienne Derek, le champ de force qui le retenait prisonnier s'arrêta en un claquement de doigt. Il tomba sur le sol mais grâce à ses réflexes de loup, il réussit à se réceptionner correctement, un genou à terre. Stiles s'approcha de lui.

 **Excuse-moi, je sais que les champs de détention ce n'est pas super agréable** _,_ lui dit Stiles sauf que le loup voyait bien qu'il mentait il n'est pas désolé, mais alors pas du tout, ça avait plutôt l'aire de le faire sourire.

 **Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? c'est qui c'est types ?**

Bon assez jouer, se dit le jeune homme, il était temps de le mettre au courant il n'avait pas le choix, il avait pris sa décision en l'amenant ici, alors il devait la respecter. Par contre il n'avait pas pensé que c'était au grincheux qu'il aurait parlé de son boulot en premier.

 **Pour faire court, ils travail… je travaille pour une organisation qui…**

 **Stiles,** l'interrompit Billy un peu plus loin, **laisse tomber les explications. Il va avoir droit à la visite guidé. Elle veut vous voir.**

Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, elle ne devait pas apprécier son initiative. Stressé par l'idée de se faire passer un savon, surtout qu'elle n'y allait jamais de main morte, il ne releva pas tout de suite un détail pour le moins intéressant, il lui fallut un peu de temps jusqu'à la révélation.

 **Attends comment ça « Nous » ?**

 **Qu'est-ce que j'en sais,** répondit le directeur adjoint, **est-ce que je t'en pose de ces questions ?**

Le punk appuya sur un des clous de son bracelet sur le bras droit et une surface bleu se déplia à ses coté.

 **Bon vous vous dépêchez,** s'exclama Billy, **vous n'avez pas envie de la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est déjà.**

Le plus jeune fit signe au loup qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, il devait y aller. Mais dans quel merdier Stiles l'avait envoyé ? Derek traversa à contrecœur la surface bleu, il eut une sensation de vertige mais ça ne dura à peine une micro seconde juste le temps de se retrouvez de l'autre côté. C'était une pièce assez sombre mais tout de même étrangement lumineuse. En fait le côté sombre venait surtout qu'ici il n'y avait pas, là non plus, de mur, juste le néant à perte de vue.

Il avança pour suivre les deux autres qui semblaient l'attendre quand il s'approcha d'eux tout à coup la plaque de métal sur laquelle il se tenait bougea manquant de le faire trébucher. Ils avancèrent entre deux zones où se trouvaient des bureaux avec des ordinateurs et autres moniteurs sans oublier les techniciens qui devant les écrans, surveilles telles ou telles choses. Mais Derek ne fit pas attention à eux, non toute son attention était concentré sur les deux garçons devant lui. Sur un en particulier.

Comment Stiles, le pauvre et pathétique humain s'était retrouvé là. Quand ils s'étaient connus c'était un adolescent intrépide qui finissait toujours par être terrifié par ce à quoi il devait faire face bien que par courage ou par stupidité il continuait à tenir tête à ce qui lui faisait peur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce garçon puisse devenir cette personne qui faisait preuve d'assurance malgré les situations plus stressantes les unes que les autres dans laquelle il finissait toujours par se retrouver. C'était comme s'il savait quelque chose qui lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Peut-être qu'il était devenu immortel, qui sait. Et voilà qu'il émettait des idées saugrenues comme le plus jeune. Il devait déteindre.

 **Bienvenue au Centre,** déclara le directeur adjoint fier de lui mais devant l'impassibilité du loup encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées il décida d'ajouter à son attention. **Euh à c'est moment que tu dois dire, le Centre de quoi ?**

 **Le centre de l'univers dont nous ne sommes qu'un infime fragment,** répondit Stiles avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil à l'attention du loup **, J'avais posé la question.**

Maintenant qu'il avait répondu à la question, façon de parler, Billy pouvait reprendre la suite de la « visite ».

 **Nous nous occupons de tous ce que les humains considèrent comme surnaturelle ou paranormal. Alien, malédiction millénaire, artefact magique, fantôme, créature mythologique et tout le tintouin. Nous somme même entrain de former une section pour s'occuper des dérives scientifiques à l'échelle mondial. On a essayé de déboucher l'agent Dunham mais elle préfère s'occuper de sa famille**.

La plaque de métal continua à avancer sans que Derek ne dise quelque chose. Il ne faisait rien mise à part grogner, cela-va de soi. Dans quoi cette abrutie d'éternel adolescent c'était fourré ? Croyez-lui dès qu'il sortira de cet enfer, le plus jeune en entendrait parler. Foi de Hale il l'avait lui faire cracher le morceau et lui faire effacer ce sourire de supériorité un peu trop craq… énervant. Déjà que quand il n'avait pas de raison de se croire meilleur que le loup, il affichait ce sourire à longueur de journée. Maintenant qu'il en savait plus long que le loup qui était encore dans le flou, Son sourire était plus large que jamais.

La plaque cogna contre le sol manquant de faire perde l'équilibre au fils du sheriff comme à chaque fois. La porte de l'ascenseur devant eux s'ouvrit, alors que le directeur adjoint s'avança pour y rentrer, Stiles ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le loup se demanda ce qui lui prenait encore il tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle était vraiment aussi terrifiante que ça, cette mystérieuse femme. Quand il pense que ce matin il était persuadé que le mariage allait mal finir et bien il avait eu raison au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il y avait eu ce Manbat qui avait tout gâché, il s'était rendu compte que Stiles n'était plus le petit pathétique humain qu'il avait connu autre fois et maintenant il se retrouvait dans un QG de probable chasseur dont Stiles faisait partie. Et il était en costume.

 **Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?** demanda le fils du sheriff à son collègue.

Ce n'est pas la remarque du jeune homme qui ramenait le loup à la réalité, mais le grand boum qui empêcha le directeur adjoint de répondre. C'était le bruit d'un lourd objet qui tombait sur le sol en se brisant en morceaux à l'étage au-dessus. Derek avait beau lever les yeux il ne voyait pas le plafond mais comme il n'y avait pas de mur ce n'était pas si étonnant. Le bruit sourd fut rapidement suivit d'un hurlement.

 **MAAAARTIN,** s'écria une voix féminine au-dessus d'eux.

Billy qui regardait aussi en haut baissa son regard pour le tourner vers Stiles qui semblait soulagé.

 **Plus maintenant,** lui répondit Billy en souriant avant de lui faire signe de rentrer dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

La directrice du Centre une dénommé M.O.M, Derek ne préféra pas s'appesantir sur ce nom, faisait les cents pas en insultant copieusement le prénommé Martin dans son bureau. A ce que comprit le loup, ce garçon venait de foutre en l'air un instrument de mesure d'onde électromagnétique à trois quartant Trans-dimensionnelle qui valait plus de cinq-cents mille dollars.

La directrice était une femme entre la trentaine et la quarantaine, cheveux noir coupé au carré et combinaison blanche. Quant à son bureau il était semblable au deux autre salle du centre qu'il avait vue. C'était à dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mur ni de plafond, sauf que le noir des ténèbres descendait en dégradé vers le mauve pour se fondre avec le sol. La pièce était aussi meublé que son loft et si on en croit le fils du sheriff ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait rien. Deux bibliothèques remplies de livres qui se faisaient face derrière le bureau en bois massif, devant se trouvait deux fauteuils où était assis le loup et Stiles. Derrière se trouvait un rideau en velours violet qui faisait office de porte et c'était tout.

Sur le fauteuil à côté du loup, le jeune homme souriait soulagé de ne pas être la cible de la colère de la femme. Sauf qu'il déchanta très vite, M.O.M n'avait pas oublié sa petite infraction au règlement. Faire entrer deux être non-humain et non autorisé dans l'enceinte du Centre, il allait payer ça assez cher. Et ça ne manqua pas.

 **Quand à toi,** dit-elle en pointant le jeune homme du doigt, **Qu'est-ce qui t'appris de faire entrer un Manbat dans le Centre et encore je ne te parle pas de lui,** termina-t-elle en pointa Derek.

Le loup grogna, il n'avait pas envie d'être mêlé au problème du fils du sheriff, ça ne le regardait pas.

 **Pourquoi faut-il que me deux meilleurs argents soient aussi les plus immatures** , termina-t-elle en s'installant derrière son bureau. **Ce n'est pas un compliment,** se dépêcha-elle d'ajouter alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Stiles.

Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour neutraliser le Man…

 **Je sais,** s'exclama MOM en tapant des mains sur son bureau. **Je dois avouer qu'utiliser notre système anti-intrusion était une bonne idée, je suis prête à passer là-dessus si on parle de l'autre problème.**

Stiles, il ne voulait pas discuter de se soi-disant problème. En plus il y en avait bien plus urgent. Derek était maintenant au courant pour son boulot et ce n'était pas le plus compréhensible de ses « camarades ».

 **En un an, tu as eu douze coéquipiers différents.**

Et alors voulait dire Stiles, pendant ses premières années à bosser il s'était super bien entendue avec son coéquipier. Sauf que ce dernier était plus fou et plus curieux que lui. Il avait fini par se faire virer et avait disparue de leur écran radars. Depuis M.O.M essaye de lui trouver un nouveau coéquipier. Mais aucun agent n'avait tenu plus d'un mois avec lui, surtout qu'il ne faisait rien pour les aider. Le fils du sheriff était tellement incontrôlable que la moitié avait supplié la directrice de les muter, ils étaient près à tout pour ne plus le croiser, même à faire le ménage. Ce qui était le cas pour trois d'entre eux, dorénavant.

 **Je peux savoir en quoi ça me concerne,** s'exclama soudainement Derek qui n'avait pas encore parler jusque-là.

M.O.M lui envoya un regard de tueur bien plus effrayant que celui d'une dizaine de Derek réuni. Sans un mot elle prit un objet dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'elle envoya dans la direction du loup. Quand il vit l'objet, il n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était une blague il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

 **Ça vous concerne parce que vous serez le treizième essai,** lui lança-t-elle.

Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite et dut pencher la tête pour voir la plaque dans la main du loup. Inutile de dire qu'il fut des plus choqués.

 **Non, mais attendez,** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff, **il n'ait même pas un agent. Pourquoi vous ne me mettez pas avec Martin et son équipe, je m'entends bien avec eux.**

Bon c'est vrai c'était surtout avec Diana, la demi-sœur de Martin, qu'il s'entendait. Elle avait remplacé Lydia en tant que meilleur copine à qui on pouvait facilement aller aux confidences. Avec le blond c'était différent, ils se chamaillaient comme deux frères. Ils étaient assez semblables, aimant les films et séries de sciences fiction, les comics et tout un tas d'autre truc geek. Sauf que le jeune Mystère se trouvait aussi être au tant arrogant que Jackson surtout s'il y avait une belle fille dans les parages.

 **Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous laisser trainer avec Martin,** s'exclama-t-elle **. Je vous rappelé que j'ai promu Billy justement pour qu'ils ne trainent plus ensemble.**

Le directeur adjoint s'était offusqué, pendant tout la discussion il avait été discret attendant simplement le moment où se serait à lui de parler. Stiles regardait son ami avec un regard remplit de reproche, il était près parier que le jeune homme était au courant de la décision de M.O.M depuis le début.

 **Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé,** s'exprima Derek, travailler avec Stiles pour eux, il préférait se remettre avec Kate plutôt que faire ça.

 **Je ne vous demandai pas votre avis, vous êtes rentré dans une enceinte protégé, on vous garde avec nous tant qu'on a pris une décision vous concernant,** déclara la directrice. **Et puis je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas laissé l'agent Stilinski seul pendant sa mission.**

Derek baissa le regard, c'est vrai que l'idée d'être obligé de côtoyer Stiles ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait le laisser se mettre en danger, il tenait quand même un minimum à lui.

Le loup fut amusé quand il remarqua que le plus jeune était en train de grogner. Le fils du sheriff allait s'offusqué, à nouveaux, pour dire qu'il était censé être en vacances. Mais un regard de M.O.M et il comprit que ça ne servirait à un rien. Faites entrer des personnes non-autorisées et on vous sucre vos congés payées, c'était bon à savoir. Il était aussi persuadé qu'elle n'allait même pas lui laisser le temps de se changer avant de l'envoyer sur le terrain.

Voyant que tout le monde était silencieux, Billy sut que c'était à lui de parler. Il s'approcha, lui qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, il appuya sur un des clous de son bracelet et des écrans jaunes apparue affichant des scènes de crimes.

 **On vous envoie à Hawaï, il y a eu trois morts suspectes dut à des attaques de requin, encoure du mois** , commença-t-il à expliquer.

 **On quoi ça nous concerne ?** demanda Stiles devenue sérieux. **C'est Hawaï, c'est courant ce genre d'attaque non ?**

 **Ils ont été attaqués dans leurs piscines** , ajouta MOM.

Stiles se tut, là sa foutu curiosité avait été piqué au vif. Il lança un regard à l'autre grincheux dans l'espoir de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'ils devaient y aller. Billy appuya à nouveaux sur l'un de ses clous faisant apparaitre la surface bleu où Derek pouvait voir le paysage typiquement Hawaïen de l'autre côté. Et bien Stiles n'avait pas changé autant qu'il le pensait, il continuait toujours à se foutre dans des emmerdes pas possibles en l'entrainant avec lui aux passages.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme vous allez le constater il va avoir un deuxième couple slash (j'espère qu'il vous plaira) dans la fiction qui vient d'une séries que je regard de temps en temps (quand elle passe à la télé). Et ils vont interagir avec notre couple préféré.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le soleil brillait comme il le faisait presque chaque jours de l'année au-dessus d'Honolulu. Une voiture roula à vif allure dans les rues de la ville prenant les virages de plus en plus serré. Le conducteur appuya sur le champignon espérant faire réagir son passager. Mais non ce dernier lui faisait la tête depuis le début du jour. Entre deux regards sur la route, il tourna ses yeux vers Danny mais celui-ci continuait à l'ignorer, la tête posé contre sa main avec le coude adossé à la portière

 **Bon Danno, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?** demanda le commandant Steve Mcgarrett exaspérer que son coéquipier le boude.

 **Je ne te fais pas la tête** , marmonna le lieutenant Williams.

Mais bien sûr se dit l'ancien Seal, il n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque sur sa conduite irrespectueuse au volant de SA voiture. Ne s'était pas plaint d'un quelconque détail de la vie sur l'ile comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Sans compter que l'ex-militaire n'avait reçue aucune critique concernant son comportement depuis le début la journée, mais à part ça il ne faisait pas la tête. Il allait même très bien. Mon œil pensa le commandant.

 **Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse,** lança Steve comme une dernière tentative de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. **Rachel et toi vous vous êtes disputé, elle ne veut pas que Grace assiste à …**

 **T'as pu parler à ta mère dernièrement,** lui demanda Danny pour l'interrompre.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, se demanda Steve. Il essayait de l'empêcher de d'apprendre plus sur ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Et pour ça il n'avait rien trouvé de bon que de lui parler de sa mère. C'était un sujet sensible.

 **Il y a un rapport ?** Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de revenir à la discussion première.

 **T'as parlé à ta mère oui ou non ?** répéta le lieutenant limite en lui donnant un ordre.

C'était trop pour Mcgarrett, que l'homme ais peur de lui dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête il pouvait comprendre. Mais qu'il le force à parler de sa mère pour pas discuter, ça il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Le blond savait à quelque point sa mère était un sujet compliqué pour l'ancien militaire depuis qu'elle c'était enfuit a nouveaux sans dire au revoir à ses enfants. Et maintenant elle se cachait de tous même de son fils, qui aurait été plus qu'heureux de la voir pour lui parler de ce qui allait bientôt se passer dans sa vie.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, Danny voyait bien dans le regard de son patron que ce n'était pas le cas. Oui il le voyait, tout comme Steve voyait que le lieutenant était désolé, il s'était un peu laissé emporter, quand il paniquait il ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié.

 **Donc elle n'est pas au courant pour le Truc ?** demanda-t-il à son chauffeur.

D'accord se dit le commandant peut être que Danny n'était pas si désolé que ça. Vue qu'il venait d'aborder le deuxième sujet compliqué pour Steve. Le Truc, ou plutôt le fait qu'il parle de ça en le nommant le Truc.

 **Le Truc ? ça à un nom, Danny,** s'offusqua-t-il. **Et c'est suffisamment important pour être nommé.**

 **La dernière fois que j'ai donnée de l'importance à ce truc,** répondit sèchement son coéquipier. **Et bien tu as vu le résultat.**

Danny pestait intérieurement, il voulait savoir pourquoi il fait la tête depuis le réveille ou merdre. Non parce qui si il démarrait au quart de tour à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le mettre dans le contexte, ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge.

L'ancien seal quand à lui soupira, pourquoi son coéquipier se sous-estimait de la sorte. Le résultat n'était pas si déplaisant que ça, ça plaisait même beaucoup au boss du 5.0. Sans le Truc comme disait le blond, il n'aurait jamais eu « son petit chat » et Steve ne les aurait jamais connu tous les deux. L'ex-militaire adorait Grace, elle était tellement adorable.

Et puis il pourrait parler des heures de ce que lui avait apporté de connaitre Danno mais il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir la dessus pour l'instant. Actuellement le blond lui tapait vraiment sur le système. D'ailleurs il était toujours à déblatérer sur le fait que le Truc n'était pas quelque chose de si important en fin de compte.

 **Dois-je te rappelé que techniquement le Truc on ne le fait qu'une fois dans sa vie.**

Super, voilà qu'il lui ressortait un argument à deux balles. S'il ne voulait pas le faire pourquoi il avait dit oui.

 **Danny, se serait seulement la deuxième fois, on en a vue qui en sont à quatre voir cinq.**

 **Je te dis juste, que ce n'est pas aussi important que l'on le pense.**

 **Je te remercie,** dit Steve vexé.

 **Mais ce n'est pas contre toi,** tenta de s'expliqué Danny, forcément le SuperSeal prenait tout ça pour lui.

Le blond se demanda comment ils s'étaient retrouvé à se disputer sur le sujet, encore. Et le pire c'est que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, vu qu'il comptait quand même toujours le faire.

 **Tu veux que je donne de l'importance à ce Truc, tu sais que ça va me faire paniqué, que je vais m'empiffrer d'ananas parce qu'il n'y a que ça sur cette ile de malheurs, au point de ne puis rentrer dans mes vêtements, c'est ça que tu veux SuperSeal.**

 **Non, mais…**

 **Alors fin de la discussion, on un meurtre à résoudre.**

Voilà, Danny pouvait être content de lui il avait eu le dernier mot, sauf que maintenant c'était Steve qu'il allait lui faire la tête.

Le reste du trajet se passait dans un silence des plus tendu. Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture arriva enfin à destination. Mais ni Danny, ni Steve ne sorti de la voiture. Au loin, déjà arrivé et attendant les deux hommes juste devant le ruban jaune, les cousins, Kono et Chin les regardaient resté immobile dans le véhicule, se doutant rapidement de ce qu'il s'était passé ce n'était pas la premières fois. Il s'était encore disputé et toujours sur le même sujet qui plus est.

Toujours assis dans la camaro, les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, aucun des deux ne voulaient débarquer sur la scène de crime fâché. Ils s'étaient laissé emporter comme à leur d'habitude, c'était Steve qui s'en voulait le plus, les quelques instants de silence lui avait permis de rassembler les pièces du puzzle et de comprendre que Danno avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qui le tracassait à sa manière, sauf que le seal fidèle à lui-même l'avait empêché de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 **Oui, je n'ai pas parlé du m… Truc à ma mère** , dit-il. Comment aurait-il pu le faire il n'avait toujours pas de ses nouvelles.

 **Mais t'en a parlé à Joe,** s'exclama soudainement le lieutenant avec son ton habituelle comme si la précédente dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

 **Bien sûr que j'en ai parlé,** s'étonna le boss, où son ami voulait-il en venir.

 **Et devine à qui il en a parlé.**

Ah d'accord, c'était donc ça se dit Steve, il commençait à comprendre. Ça avait été à Joe qu'il l'avait dit en premier si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'il en avait parlé, pour son plus grand étonnant, avec sa sœur avant que ce soit officielle. Il est vrai que quand il l'avait dit à celui qu'il lui arrivait de considéré comme un père de substitution, il avait espéré qu'il en parlera sur le champ avec sa mère, ils les savaient toujours en contact. Et qu'un beau jour sa mère serait venue le féliciter, en personne ou non.

Il avait cru que Joe avait compris le message et allait faire passer l'information mais n'ayant pas eu de message de sa mère, il avait pensé s'être trompé. En fin de compte Joe avait fait sa part du boulot mais sa mère non, est-ce possible qu'elle désapprouve sa décision. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle soit ce genre de mère…. Minutes se dit-il tout un coup en se rappelant d'un détail. Comment Danny savait que Joe avait parlé à sa mère. Est-ce que elle avait fait ce à quoi pensait le commandant.

 **Attends elle ne t'a pas menacé pour pas qu'on se** … commença à demanda Steve.

 **Quoi non,** s'offusqua la blond en l'interrompant avant de prendre un air des plus sérieux. **Elle appelé ma mère et elles ont parlé pendant deux heures de centre de table.**

 **Et alors ?** s'exclama le brun en souriant pourquoi ça le faisait autant paniquer.

D'accord sa mère ne l'avait pas contacté directement, mais peut être qu'elle ne savait pas comme lui allait le prendre après qu'elle est disparue de sa vie à nouveaux. En tout cas qu'elle avait appelé madame Williams c'était rassurant quoique dérangeant mais quand même rassurant. Au moins elle avait l'air d'être en accord avec son choix de vie

 **Et alors ?** s'offusqua le blond, **Tu m'as écouté deux heures à discuter de centre de table et elles n'ont pas dévié sur le plan table, la décoration ou le traiteur, non elles sont restées sur le centre de table. Alors je te préviens si j'aimais on a des centre de table couleur pastel pour notre mariage je te plante devant l'hôtel c'est claire.**

Steve se mit à sourire, Danny paniquait toujours pour un rien. Il vrai que lui aussi aurait préférer une cérémonie intime comment il avait prévue au début. Sa plage privé, Grace amenant les alliances, les cousins, Marie, Lou et sa famille, Kamekona et ses crevettes pour le vin d'honneur et deux ou trois autre personne pour compléter le tableau.

Mais quand Danny avait appelé ses parents pour leur apprendre qu'il allait épouser l'homme qui lors de leurs dernier contact il l'avait encore surnommé le monsieur muscle qui n'a pas de notion de survie. Sa mère avait sauté de joie, après le choc de la surprise passé, leur avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter qu'elle allait tout organiser même à des milliers de kilomètre de distance. Surtout que là elle n'aurait pas de concession à faire comme avec Rachel.

Mais ce n'est pas ce souvenir de quand Danny avait fini par lâcher son portable, terrifié de ce que pourrait faire sa mère, qu'il lui mettait le sourire aux lèvres mais un tout petit détail.

 **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ?** demanda Danny plutôt remonter contre son fiancé qui ne prenait pas ses inquiétude au sérieux.

 **T'as pas dit truc,** répondit simplement l'ancien militaire juste avant de l'embrasser vite fait avant d'enfin sortir de sa voiture pour s'occuper de ce pauvre gars qui c'était fait tuer.

Kono fut la première à les accueillir en se manquant d'eux, leur demandant ce que c'était cette fois, le plan de table, la musique ou la pièce monter. Danny préféra l'ignorer alors que Steve répondit qu'il s'agissait des centres de table cette fois-ci. Le comportement du lieutenant les amusait tous, c'est vrai que le blond paniquait pour un rien. Souvent ça concernait seulement sa fille et le comportement du commandant, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble c'était devenu pire que d'habitude

 **Ah ah ah,** s'exclama Danny nerveusement, **bon maintenant que vous avez bien rigolé, on peut se mettre au boulot** , termina-t-il en se tournant vers Max, le médecin légiste.

Mais ce dernier se contenta « d'essayer » de rassurer le jeune en lui racontait que 30% de la population avouait que le mariage était le moment le plus gênant de leur vie. Ce qui ne fit qu'amuser l'assemblé en fin de compte jusqu'à que Mcgarrett s'inquiété que le légiste ne soit pas au près du corps.

 **Il y a deux agents d'interpole,** répondit Kono.

Il manquait plus que ça, se dit Steve, bon il vrai que la situation devait commençait à inquiéter des personnes haut placé, mais il hors de questions qu'on vienne interférer dans son enquête. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'une fois ce genre de situation lui avait permis de rencontrer l'homme avec qu'il souhaite partager sa vie, qu'il allait laisser qui que ce soit lui piquer sa scènes de crime.

Comprenant que leur patron n'appréciait pas que ses deux inconnus aient exclu les membres de son équipe de la scène de crime et comptait bien leur faire savoir. La surfeuse essaya de le calmer en lui révélant qu'ils avaient été appelés par le gouverneur. Sauf que Chin crue bon de préciser qu'ils n'en étaient pas certains n'ayant pas eu confirmation de sa part pour l'instant.

Il traversa tout la maison pour rejoindre la piscine où flottait encore le corps, arrivé sur la terrasse il put apercevoir les deux agents. Si c'en était vraiment, parce qu'à les voir le seal doutait. Le premier était adossé contre la rambarde qui séparait la piscine du reste du jardin, les bras croisés. L'air de ne pas apprécier d'être ici et de ne pas s'intéresse ne serais que deux seconde au cadavre à quelque mètre de lui. Quand on deuxième, est-ce que déjà il avait l'âge d'avoir une plaque on aurait dit un adolescent. Ce dernier fixait quelque chose derrière ses horribles lunettes violet et jaunes sur le parquet qui entourait le basin.

 **Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? et ce que vous faites sur ma scène de crime ?** hurla-t-il à leur attention alors que Danny se pressa de le rejoindre.

Le plus jeune se releva et se dirigea vers eux alors que le plus vieux levait les yeux au ciel. Une fois le jeune homme assez proche d'eux, il sortit une plaque.

 **Agent Stilinski, j'ai été mandaté par le gouverneur pour vous seconder dans cette enquête.**

Stiles et Steve se toisait du regard, le fils du sheriff s'amusait de voir l'homme devant lui se comporter comme le premier des gamins. Le commandant faisait sortir ses pectoraux en ayant les bras croisé sur son torse, histoire de bien faire valoir sa supériorité face à ce petit jeunot. Sauf que pour celui-ci son comportement semblait le faire sourire.

Stiles avait maintenant l'habitude des gars comme lui. Ces messieurs muscles, policier pour la plus part, qui croyait devoir apprendre ce qu'était la vie au petit gamin qu'il était. Alors qu'il ne finissait pas lui demander conseil quand il se rendait compte que le tueur qu'il cherchait, était un monstre de trois mètres de haut avec des tentacules, des écaille sur tout le corps et qui crachait du feu pardessus le marché.

 **Et c'est qui lui ?** demanda le lieutenant Williams en désignant Derek, qui s'était approché tout en restant à l'écart.

Le blond avait espoir d'apaisé la situation. Il savait que Steve n'aimait pas qu'on sape son autorité, il en savait quelque chose.

 **Oh lui,** s'exclama Stiles en jetant un petit coup d'œil au loup. **Il est juste là pour grogner**.

Le lieutenant le regarda l'aire de ne pas comprendre alors que Steve continuait à faire son numéro. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le gouverneur les avait fait venir, surtout que Stilinski avait l'air stupide. Au loin Derek grognait à l'idée que Stiles avait gardé comme idée de toujours chercher à le ridiculiser.

 **C'est vrai qu'il grogne,** s'exclama tout d'un coup Danny.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, s'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait là, jamais il serait parti à la suite du jeune homme pour tâcher de le sauver du Manbat.

Après avoir travers la surface bleu, ils s'étaient retrouvé sur un parking désert d'Honolulu. La jeep de Stiles était la seul voiture garée sur le bitume. Le fils du sheriff n'avait pas eu l'air étonné de la voir, ni de trouver des vêtements de rechange pour lui et le loup sur les sièges.

Une fois changé, l'un comme l'autre s'était retenue de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre sans savoir pourquoi. Stiles avait décidé de prendre un petit déjeuner pendant que le soleil finissait de se lever. Il avait compté en profiter pour donner les dernières explications au grincheux. Autant qu'il ait toutes les informations pour bien comprendre la situation, comme ça il pourrait aider à faire accepter son boulot aux autres. Maintenant que le loup était au courant il allait probablement se retrouver obligé à en parler à toute la meute.

Sauf que Derek ne lui avait pas poser de question, n'avait pas essayé d'écouter quand Stiles avait commencé à parler, il n'avait même pas touché à son assiette. Déçu, Stiles avait abandonné pour le moment. Il était parti à la rencontre de la famille des victimes avec un Derek pas vraiment emballé, sauf que Billy les avait contactés pour leur annoncer qu'il y avait eu un quatrième mort.

Alors que Danny allait faire une tentative pour essayer d'avoir une bonne relation avec interpole, Steve voulait quant à lui leur bien faire comprendre qu'il ne tombait pas dans leur pièges.

 **Si vous être d'Interpol, pourquoi c'est marqué Le Centre sur votre plaque** ? demanda le commandant fier d'avoir remarque se détail.

Il fut quand même étonné de voir que le jeune homme restait impassible. Il ne savait pas que depuis le temps, le fils du sheriff avait mise au point la parfaite réponse adéquate.

 **Nous somme une sous-branche d'Interpol dont la fonction principale est de centraliser, d'où notre nom, toutes les informations concernant les enquête criminel à travers le monde, pour identifier celle qui sont d'ordre international et d'ainsi permettre au agent d'Interpol d'agir. On est assez récent, à la base c'est pour lutter contre le terrorisme mais comme je suis novice on m'a mis sur une affaire de trafic d'animaux**

Pour finir Stiles fit son plus beau sourire, on lui avait dit lors de sa formation d'agent que plus son explication est longue et aussi un peu ennuyeuse mieux ça passait. Mais ça il le savait déjà, il utilisait cette technique depuis le collège. Et comme d'habitude ça marchait, vu que le commandant se mit à lui poser des questions sur l'enquête.

 **Vous croyez que c'est lié à un trafic ?** lui demanda-t-il.

 **Ça c'est à nous de découvrir,** lui répondit le fils du sheriff. **D'ailleurs il ne serait pas temps que votre équipe vienne enquêter, non ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à partir dès que je dis que je travaille pour Interpol, mais a vrai dire je m'en plain pas, j'aime travailler dans le silence.**

Derek qui avait écouté la conversation un peu plus loin, leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'est lui qui dit ça. En tout cas il avait un truc qu'il le dérangeait beaucoup dans cette discussion. Il n'aurait pas deviné que Stiles mentait, s'il ne savait pas déjà la vérité. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention depuis que le plus jeune était revenu que celui-ci arrivait à mentir aussi facilement même devant un loup. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment pour lui Stiles était le garçon qui n'avait pas besoin de mentir, la plus part du temps, parce qu'il disait toujours ce qui lui passait dans la tête sans réfléchir.

Chin, Kono ainsi que Max vinrent les rejoindre pour enquêter. Alors que le médecin légiste énonçait ces premières constatations au 5.0, Stiles décida d'en profiter pour vérifier un détail qu'il avait remarqué grâce à ses lunettes avant d'être interrompu. Derek le suivait du regard toujours sans rien dire ni même agir et ce n'était même pas dans son programme.

Alors Stiles se contenta de parler tout seul, comme d'habitude avait-il envie de dire. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il était ravi de montrer à ce dernier qu'il n'était plus le petit humain inutile de la bande comme il le pensait du temps du lycée. Il était un agent du Centre dorénavant.

Il retrouva rapidement la trace qu'il avait repérée un peu avant à l'aide de ses projolunettes. Cependant ce n'était que des traces, aucun moyen d'avoir des échantillons pour connaitre la nature exacte du liquide qui avait laissé ses marques. Foutu soleil hawaïen il avait déjà tout fait évaporer, en tout cas sur les latte du parquet. Stiles avait espoir qu'entre il restait suffisant de liquide pour procédé à une analyse. Et coup de pot se fut le cas, alors il regarde à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'aucun membre du 5.0 ne voit ce qu'il allait faire. Intrigué par le comportement du jeune homme, Derek se décida qu'il fallait quand même approcher, histoire de voir de quoi était capable ce Centre.

Stiles appuya sur sa montre puis fit tourner la mollette et une voie automatique, la même que celle du « GPS », se fit entendre : « Chrono Scan activé, mode bio analyse ». Une sphère de lumière apparue au-dessus de l'écran de la montre suivit par un étrange appareille dans son sein. C'était un tube avec un écran attaché sur le côté. Stiles se dépêcha de l'attraper et de l'utiliser.

Il sortit la petite pipette du tube et aspira le liquide se trouvant entre les lattes puis le remit dans le tube. L'analyse commença, elle était certes sommaire mais précise. Pendant le temps d'analyse Stiles prononçait toute sorte d'hypothèse, toute plus farfelue les unes que les autres. Comme le fait que soit de la bave d'escargot aquatique de l'espace avide de viande fraiche. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek décida de retourna s'appuyer contre la rambarde, de tout façon il était juste là parce qu'on l'avait forcé. Ne comptez pas sur lui pour aider ce Centre qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

L'analyse se termina et c'est avec grande joie que Stiles découvrit que c'était… de l'eau de mer. Super bon il y avait plus qu'à espérer que Billy trouve quelque chose avec une analyse plus approfondie. Par contre cela voulait dire que pour l'instant il allait devoir coopérer avec le 5.0. Il essayait de prendre son courage à deux main, il allait devoir jouer le petit novice qui ne sait pas s'y prendre et laissé le contrôle au commandant, ce qui pouvait tuer se dernier.

Stiles jouait son rôle à la perfection, alors que Derek ne faisait absolument rien, il ne bougeait même pas et ne parla pas non plus. Il attendait patiemment que cette journée se termine. Il passait le temps en tachant de trouver un moyen de sortir de se merdier au plus vite. Sans succès cependant. Donc le fils du sheriff ne devait qu'à lui seul, d'avoir obtenue tous les informations sur l'affaire sans que Mcgarrett fasse le difficile.

Tout avait commencé il y plus d'une semaine quand le cadavre de Vince Park avait été trouvé dans sa piscine par sa femme de ménage. Etant donné que Park était un membre du cabinet du gouverneur s'occupant des affaire traitant l'urbanisme de l'archipel, la police n'avait même pas fait trois mètre en directions de la scènes de crime qu'ils avait été destitué de cette affaire au profit du 5.0 et du commandant Mcgarrett.

Mais il ne fut pas aidé, trois jours après il eut une seconde victime. David Sort, lui aussi membre du cabinet du gouverneur et chargé de la gestion des forêts. Ça n'avait pas permis au gouverneur de se détendre. Il y avait quelqu'un qui s'en prenait au membre de son cabinet et qui était assez maboule pour essayer de faire passer ça pour des attaques de requin.

Par contre la troisième victime foutait toute leur théorie en l'air, Anita Pershing, historienne travaillant pour le musée d'Honolulu et spécialiste des mythes, des légendes et des coutumes de l'archipel. Mais le 5.0 était resté sur le coup. Surtout que Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'a quelque mois près s'était son ex, Gabi qui y serait probablement passé. Anita ayant pris sa place quand le jeune femme fut mutée.

L'équipe avait alors pensé avoir à faire à un tueur en séries qui se prenait pour un requin. Bien que la morsure était belle et bien celle de requin, ce que le spécialiste trouver par Kono avait certifié, celle-ci était beaucoup trop petite. Le spécialiste avait même dit qu'elle était à taille humaine. D'où l'idée d'un sociopathe déglingué sauf qu'il ne trouvait pas de point commun entre les trois victimes.

Et avec la quatrième victime, l'affaire ne devenait pas moins flou, Charlie Conrad, architecte de son état. N'avait comme seul lien avec les autres victimes que d'avoir travaillé avec Park pour le nouveau Stade de Baseball. Et c'était tout.

Autrement dit Steve nageais dans l'inconnue et même si il ne l'avouait jamais la présence d'agents d'interpol si immature soit-elle pourrait lui être bénéfique. Il avait donc décidé de faire avec pour l'instant après avoir récolté tous les indices et toutes les informations imaginable sur la scène de crime. Le 5.0 rentra au QG avec les deux autres, légèrement à contre cœurs pour le commandant. Ils avaient bien entendue discuté avec la femme de la victime, mais comme celle-ci était encore sous le choc d'avoir découvert son mari en sang dans la piscine alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelques longueurs matinales, l'équipe n'avait eu que le strict minimum. Ils iraient à nouveaux l'interroger plus tard.

Arriver au QG, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Lou les attendaient l'air plutôt nerveux. Il était resté au QG pour tout de suite trouver tous les informations possibles sur Conrad, sur quoi il travaillait, s'il avait une maitresse etcetera. Sauf qu'il n'allait rien trouver s'il restait à la porte.

 **Le gouverneur est dans ton bureau** , dit-il au commandant dès qu'il le vit arriver.

Le seal soupira qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore, si c'était pour le dire qu'il devrait obéir aux ordres du « gamin », il en hors de question. Heureusement pour lui, Lou n'avait pas terminé et la suite le rassura ou peut-être pas.

 **Il veut voir un certain agent Stilinski dès qu'il sera arrivé.**

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui leur fit son plus beau sourire. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il savait ce que lui voulait le politicien. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers le bureau de Mcgarrett d'une démarche qu'il souhaitait être assuré. C'était peut être le cas mais plus du tout quand il s'arrêta d'un seul coup avant de se retourner lentement et de regarder le commandant avec un sourire crispé, toute en se massant l'arrière du coup.

 **Et il est où votre bureau ?** demanda-t-il.

Cette remarque eu le mérite de faire sortir tout le monde de leur torpeur, alors que Lou prit la direction du centre de salle suivit par toute l'équipe pour leur dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. Derek resta le regard fixer sur la porte du bureau où était entré Stiles. Tachant d'écouter ce que le gouverneur lui disait.

 **Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il a prit à M.O.M ?** demanda le politicien manifestement en colère. **Pourquoi vous as telle envoyé et surtout lui, il n'est même pas un agent,** dit-il en faisait un signe vague vers le loup.

 **Ecoutez, je sais ce que je fais,** tenta d'expliquer le fils du sheriff.

 **Vous êtes sûr, parce que ces hommes se sont manifestement fait tuer par des créatures aquatiques. Et avec Orcadia juste à côté, une erreur de jugement et on se retrouve en plein accident diplomatique.**

Stiles voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de rendre cette affaire plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mais le gouverneur n'était pas rassuré.

 **Déjà que je dois faire avec eux,** continuant-il en désignant le 5.0 **, encore heureux qu'ils soient les meilleurs.**

Le politicien continua ainsi pendant quelques instants. Pendant ce temps le loup se demandait ce que le jeune homme cachait encore, c'était quoi Orcadia. Il avait vraiment changé il n'était plus le petit insolent qu'il lui avait manqué.

Alors que Danny et Steve était parti au cabinet pour recontrer l'entourage professionnel de Conrad, Kono observait Derek qui quant à lui avait toujours le regard fixer sur le bureau que Stiles et le gouverneur n'avait pas encore quitté.

 **Tu penses quoi d'eux ?** demanda-t-elle à son cousin.

 **C'est encore trop tôt pour se faire opinion,** répondit-il. **Mais c'est vrai que Stilinski à l'aire plutôt jeune quant à Hales, il n'a pas parlé depuis qu'il est là.**

 **Ils ne te font pas un peu pensé à Danny et Steve au tout début**? demanda-t-elle à nouveaux.

Chin réfléchie c'est vrai que Stiles faisait un peu penser à Danny à toujours parler mais Derek et Steve était quand même différent mais c'est vrai qu'il avait tous deux la même carapace pour se protéger. Il pariait que l'agent d'Interpol avait eu lui aussi son compte de tragédie familiale.

 **T'es en train de dire que tu les vois bien marier tous les deux ?** demanda le flic.

En guise de réponse la jeune fille se contenta de sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

Petite information : je ne posterait pas la semaine prochaine ni la suivante, j'aimerais essayé de rattraper mon retard sur l'écriture et puis avec les fêtes, j'espère que vous comprenez. Sur ceux je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7, Bonne lecture.

Beta : HourtoNote.

* * *

La jeep traversa la surface bleue, quittant ainsi l'archipel ensoleillé d'Hawaï pour se retrouver sur les routes de la Californie direction Beacon Hills. Ça allait faire presque vingt-quatre heures que Derek et Stiles étaient partis, les autres devaient commencer à s'inquiéter et se poser des questions. Stiles avait cru bon d'apparaître hors des limites de la ville, pour avoir le temps de trouver une excuse acceptable, tout en sachant qu'ils allaient devoir repartir dès demain. Il était encore trop tôt pour dire au reste de la meute, que le fils du Sheriff travaillait pour une organisation international enquêtant sur tout ce qui avait attrait avec le paranormal.

La journée était passée plutôt vite, au moins pour le fils du sheriff. Le 5.0 leur avait présenté tous les détails de l'affaire, ils étaient allés rencontrer tous les proches des victimes, sans résultat. Stiles avait regardé avec détail tous les informations possibles sur les victimes, mouvement d'argent suspect, habitude qui sortait de l'ordinaire et tout le tintouin, mais rien. Danny lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils avaient fait la même chose pour le même résultat. Mais Stiles avait pensé qu'un œil neuf permettait d'y voir plus clair surtout que lui contrairement à eux avait une petite idée de ce qu'il fallait chercher.

En conclusion de cette journée, ils n'avaient pas plus d'indice qu'au commencement. Peut-être que l'enquête de voisinage Kono et Chin leur apportera quelque choses, mais il ne saura ça que demain. Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il l'embêtait le plus. Non ce qu'il l'énervait c'est que l'autre grincheux est fait et bien son grincheux. Derek n'avait absolument rien branlé de la journée, il était resté dans son coin les bras croisé. Se contentant de le suivre sans un mot. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs presque sûr que le loup était loin de leur porter une oreille attentive quand il discutait avec le commandant.

Derek était même allé jusqu'à grogner quand quelqu'un essayait de la faire participer ou se contentait de vouloir parler avec lui. Stiles était prêt à comprendre que le plus vieux n'était pas emballé de se trouver avec là avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire son grincheux toute la journée. Stiles avait cru que la présence de sa sœur dans sa vie l'aurait rendu un peu plus chaleureux. Visiblement il s'était trompé.

Il se garait devant le poste de police, son père devait encore y être. Quand il pense qu'il voulait passer cette semaine de vacance avec lui. Evidement le boulot l'avait rattrapé, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son père ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et que l'excuse qu'il avait trouvée allait lui suffire.

Ils s'étaient convenue de leur dire qu'il avait suivi la créature et que sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient trop enfoncés dans les terres et se seraient retrouvé hors des frontières de l'état. Et que le retour n'avait pas été aisé. Ça leur semblait plausible. Stiles voyait déjà la tête des loups qui s'imaginaient la torture de passer plusieurs heures de route avec lui comme passager.

Mais il faut noter que quand Stiles disait qu'ils avaient décidé de dire ça. C'était pour la forme. Car Derek n'avait fait que grogner pour communiquer comme il l'avait fait tout le long de la journée, le jeune homme en avait presque oublié le son de sa voix.

Une fois arrêté sur le parking, Derek sorti de la jeep sur le champ et prit la direction de son loft. Là s'en était trop pour le fils du sheriff. D'accord il se retrouvait à travailler pour des inconnues, mais ce n'était pas une raison de se comporter comme ça. Stiles méritait bien mieux, il l'avait quand même sauvé du Manbat.

 **Derek,** hurla-t-il faisant stopper le loup dans sa marche. **Je sais que travailler avec moi ce n'est pas trop ton truc. Mais met y quand même du tien, comment veux-tu que M.O.M te laisse tranquille si tu te comportes comme un gamin.**

Derek ne bougeait pas et ne se retournait pas, il était immobile comme si rien de ce que lui disait Stiles le touchait. Mais la réalité était tout autre, intérieurement il bouillait de rage. Comment le plus jeune osait lui dire ça. Il avait subi toute cette journée en priant pour qu'elle se termine rapidement. Il avait tout fait pour restait impassible alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie plaquer le jeune homme contre un mur et pourquoi pas l'égorger avec les dents. Mais pourquoi travaillait-il avec ce genre de personne. Ce n'était pas le Stiles qu'il avait connue et, il devait se l'avouer, apprécié. Mais là, c'était n'importe quoi de quel droit se permet-il de le critiquer alors qu'il fait ce travail.

 **Je m'en contrefiche de toi et de cette M.O.M** , s'exclama soudainement le loup faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles, ce dernier ne put que reculer jusqu'à que son dos rencontre la voiture. Le loup lui faisait peur mais il tacha de ne pas le montrer, comme au bon vieux temps.

 **Mais il est hors de questions que je travaille pour vous, tu m'entends. Tu vas faire quoi quand tu vas trouver qui les a tués, tu vas lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Je sais ce que tu as traversé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te la jouer juge, juré et bourreau.**

 **Qu'est ce qui se passe,** s'exclama soudainement quelqu'un interrompant le loup dans son discours.

Derek tourna la tête pour voir le sheriff le fusiller du regard. Il est vrai qu'il avait les mains sur son fils et que ce dernier était effrayé et était sur le point de craquer. Le loup le lâcha et s'en alla pas sans avoir lancé une dernière remontrance à l'encontre du jeune homme.

 **Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Kate,** lui dit-il en partant.

Alors que le loup s'éloignait, le sheriff s'approchait de son fils pour le réconforter et lui demander ce qui venait de se passer. Tous ce qu'il avait entendue c'est que Derek avait osé comparer Stiles à son ex. Mais son fils ne lui répondit pas, le jeune homme était sur le point de fondre en larme, il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi fortement aux mots du loup. D'accord il lui en voulait clairement et était dégouté que le plus vieux pense ça de lui. Le loup devait savoir depuis le temps qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Mais ça ne l'avait quand même pas empêché de lui dire qu'il était fait du même moule que Kate.

Derek dut marcher bien une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant son immeuble. Il était un peu soulagé d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il pensait au plus jeune. Ironiquement il espérait quand même que Stiles n'avait pas trop prit ça pour lui. C'était juste pour le faire réagir, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec une organisation telles que le Centre, ça ne vaut pas mieux que les chasseurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Stiles les quitte et revient ici, c'était là qu'était sa place, pas avec des « chasseurs ».

En entrant il fut surpris de voir la moitié de sa meute en train de l'attendre. C'est sa sœur qui l'accueillit en premier en lui donnant une gifle.

 **Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?** lui demanda-t-elle presque en lui hurlant.

Derek lui répondit simplement l'excuse qu'avait trouvée Stiles. Il était d'accord sur ce point, le reste de la meute ne devait pas être au courant. Il l'aiderait si besoin, mais Stiles devait tous seul trouver le moyen de sorti du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

 **Ah oui, et il s'est passé quoi pour que tu allie jusqu'à traiter Stiles de garce ?** lui demanda Lydia manifestement très en colère contre lui.

Bon visiblement ils étaient déjà au courant de sa petite scène sur le parking. Il trouva préférable de ne rien répondre. Il ignora donc la rouquine et allait jusqu'à sa cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau. Mais Lydia ne le laissa pas fuir aussi facilement.

 **Derek,** s'exprima-t-elle. **ça fait quatre ans qu'on n'a pas vue Stiles. Alors ne le fait partir plutôt que prévue. Si on joue bien on peut peut-être le convaincre de rester.**

Tout le monde confirma les dires de la jeune fille d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme, leur manquait à tous même au loup aigrie, Lydia en était intimement persuadée. Sauf que Derek ne montra pas qu'elle avait raison c'était même carrément l'inverse.

 **Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'il va rester,** s'exclama-t-il presque en rigolant. **A sa place vous voulez vraiment rester avec des personnes qui ne vous comprennent pas, qui ne comprennent pas que vous vous retrouvez obligé de tuer pour vous en sortir vivant parce que vous n'êtes qu'un humain.**

Au point, qu'il s'est acoquiner avec des « chasseurs », continua à dire le loup pour lui-même. Scott baissa la tête, il voyait bien que la dernier phrase lui était destiné, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été bon sur ce coup là mais il le regrette. Il allait tout arranger, faire en sorte que ça redevienne comme avant.

 **Vous êtes égoïstes, vous ne comprenez pas que s'il reste ici, ça va le détruire,** continua le loup sur sa lancé. **Alors si je dois le comparer à Kate pour qu'il s'éloigne de nous et de toutes les affaires surnaturelles alors je le ferais.**

Oui, Stiles devait avoir une vie normale, il le méritait. Alors le loup allait tout faire pour que le jeune homme quitte le Centre. Il en faisait la promesse devant sa mère. Voyant que ce serait impossible de lui faire entendre raison, Lydia se décida à partir suivit par le reste de la meute présent. Cora resta plusieurs instants à regarder son frère, qui avait repris une activité normal, avant de parler.

 **Je vais dormir chez Malia,** lui dit-elle. **Prévient moi quand tu aurais compris la vraie raison qui te pousse à agir ainsi.**

Sur ce, elle quittait le loft laissant Derek seul pour réfléchir à sa dernière phrase énigmatique. Derek restait plusieurs heures allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, à essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire sa sœur. Pourquoi il se comportait ainsi ? Juste parce qu'il voulait que Stiles aille bien et pour ça il devait arrêter de travailler pour le Centre.

Il aurait pu rester dans cette position encore longtemps, si un bruit provenant de la cuisine ne l'avait pas intrigué. Il descendit calmement pour voir qui c'était permis de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être que sa sœur était revenue dormir ici en fin de compte. Et il aurait largement préféré que soit le cas. Il manquait plus que lui, se dit-il en apercevant le punk devant son frigo. Billy était en train d'ajouter de la chantilly sur la part de gâteau qu'il avait pris le plus naturellement du monde dans les morceaux de gâteau de mariage que Cora avait dut ramener après le fiasco de la veille.

 **Salut mon pote** , s'exclama le directeur adjoint en avisant le loup en train de le fixer avant d'enfourner une grosse bouché dans sa bouche. **Tu devrais gouter Derek c'est succulent, je comprends pourquoi vous faites tout une fête rien que pour en manger.**

Derek croyait rêver, que venait faire cet énergumène chez lui, avec ses réflexions bizarres et en plus il parlait la bouche pleine.

 **J'ai cru comprendre que ta première journée de boulot ne c'était pas bien passée** , continua-t-il.

 **Bien entendu Stiles est venue se plaindre à son boss,** marmonna Derek.

 **En fait, il à demander conseil à Diana, sa « nouvelle Lydia » comme il l'appelle. Et bien entendue on a écouté à la porte avec Martin et Java.**

C'est une blague, pensa Derek c'est vraiment lui leur directeur adjoint ?

 **Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu** , dit le loup en s'approchant pour faire face à Billy. **Mais il est hors de question que Stiles travaille pour quelqu'un comme vous.**

La critique n'était pas clair mais Derek pensait que quand même que le punk l'avait compris. Mais il l'avait semble-t-il surestimer. Le jeune homme continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était.

 **Mais je te comprends moi aussi quand le Centre m'a approché, je me suis demandé pourquoi ces types s'occupaient de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.**

Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait changer d'avis se demanda le loup. Il allait lui sortir quoi, une histoire à l'eau de rose parce qu'il avait découvert qu'en faites le Centre c'était des gens bien. Non mais qu'il arrête avec son petit numéro si il ne voulait pas avoir sa gorge arraché.

 **Pourtant vous travaillez pour eux.**

 **C'était soit ça, soit la prison,** répondit le punk **, et je ferais tout pour éviter d'être enfermer dans la zone 51.**

Et bien ça c'était le pompon, ils avaient fait du chantage et maintenant le type qu'ils voulaient envoyer en prison était leur directeur adjoint. Il s'en s'aurait presque écroulé de rire, façon de parler. Minutes.

 **La zone 51**.

 **Ah, Stiles t'en n'a pas parler. Je suis un Alien,** déclara le punk le plus naturellement du monde en passant près du loup.

Quoi ? Il est sérieux, pensa le loup. Non mais dans quoi était tombé Stiles

 **Bon tu t'habilles, je n'ai pas que ça à faire** , ajouta l'extraterrestre.

Derek le fixait, de quoi il parlait ? Billy quant à lui ne semblait pas préoccuper par l'expression sur le visage du plus vieux. Il appuya simplement sur son bracelet clouté.

 **Il semblerait que tu es besoin d'une visite plus approfondit.**

Mais le loup ne fit pas un geste. Le punk pensait vraiment qu'il allait le suivre comme ça parce qu'il avait révélé ne pas être de cette planète.

 **Je sais que t'es un super loup, mais si j'étais toi je ne chercherais pas contrarier un type recherché dans pas moins de sept galaxies différentes.**

Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait décidé, mais il avait fini par suivre le directeur adjoint du Centre à travers la surface bleu. Et maintenant il marchait dans cette sorte de pénitencier qui flottait dans les ténèbres. Le loup se demandait comment le punk pensait le faire changer d'avis en lui montrant leurs prisons personnelles. Mais si le directeur adjoint venait vraiment d'une autre planète, ça pouvait expliquer bien des choses.

Il avait beau regarder dans n'importe quelle direction, Derek tombait sur une cellule occupée. D'accord ils ne tuaient pas les créatures mais les enfermer sans forme de procès ce n'était pas mieux. Ça ne le calmait pas du tout, qu'est-ce que Billy voulait lui faire comprendre à propos d'eux.

Dans une des cellules il avait une petite fille suppliant à l'aide, mais le punk faisait comme si de rien n'était et avançait sans lui donner la moindre attention. Derek s'approcha alors de sa cellule, qu'est-ce que elle fait pour se retrouver là. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait sa place ici.

Alors qu'il était qu'a quelque mètre de la cellule, brusquement la petite fille disparue. A la place le loup voyait le vent tournoyer, des éclairs frappaient le sol alors que la pluie menaçait d'inonder la cellule.

 **Katrina, ça suffit,** s'exclama le punk qui s'était mis au côté de Derek alors que la petite fille reprit forme humaine. **Et comment tu ne vas pas poser la question. Oui, c'est bien elle qui a causé des dégâts à la Nouvelle Orléans, il y a quelque années.**

 **Tien un nouveau,** s'exclama soudainement une voix féminine.

Derek tourna pour voir d'où venait cette voix. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle aussi se trouvait dans une cellule. Elle portait une petite tenue noir bien trop courte au goût du loup.

 **Mais dit donc c'est que maintenant vous allez les chercher chez les mannequins vos recrues,** continuait-elle. **Si j'avais su je me serais fait arrêter plus tôt.**

 **Abigail Williams** , la présenta le directeur adjoint. **La nécromancienne la plus recherché après Raspoutine. Agé de plus de 200 ans a causé la mort d'au moins 400 personnes et est responsable des procès de Salem.**

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire, debout la main appuyée sur la vitre qui les séparait. Puis tout d'un coup son apparence de reine de beauté changea pour celle d'un cadavre ambulant, littéralement. Le loup préféra s'éloigner et rattrapa l'Alien qui était repartie.

D'accord, se dit le loup. Il est vrai que les deux personnes qu'il venait de croisé méritaient amplement leur place ici. Mais il voulait toujours sortir Stiles de là. Et puis si elles étaient là, c'est parce que le centre n'arrivait pas à les tuer. Il pensait bien que c'était impossible de tuer un cyclone ou une sorcière capable de manipuler la mort à sa guise. D'ailleurs Billy était en train de lui raconter d'une manièrent toute naturel qu'ils avaient tous essayé pour neutraliser Williams, même la réduire en cendre. Mais comme pouvait le voir Derek, ça n'avait pas marché.

Le directeur adjoint amena le loup jusqu'à une cellule bien précise. Derek ne distingua pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur, c'était une sorte de masse de plusieurs teintes de noire qui prenait tout la place. Puis il remarqua que la masse semblait bouger. Il fallut plusieurs instants avant qu'il comprenne que c'était un énorme serpent replié sur lui-même.

 **Kulkalkoltech,** le présenta Billy, **c'est un serpent géant mangeur d'âme venant d'une dimension parallèle. il a débarqué lors d'une soirée universitaire dans une fraternité. Ça été un vrai massacre.**

Derek voyait bien que le punk parlait avec difficulté.

 **On a tendance à imaginer que se faire bouffé l'âme c'est propre, sans douleur. C'est faux, il avait du sang partout, pas un seul corps était entier. Il y avait plus de deux cents étudiants à cette fête et un seul survivant.**

Derek commençait à voir claire dans son jeu. L'Alien voulait lui faire croire que le Centre était nécessaire. C'était peut être le cas, mais Stiles n'avait rien à faire avec eux il en était persuadé.

 **On pense qu'il ne peut rentrer dans sa dimension qu'une fois qu'il aura l'âme du survivant.**

 **Ssstiles,** lança une voix sifflante et accompagnée d'un cliquetis sorti de nulle part.

Le corps du serpent bougea laissant suffisamment d'espace pour permettre à une tête semblable à celle d'une araignée avec d'immense et effrayante mandibules de s'approcher de la vitre.

 **Ssstiles** , répéta-t-il.

Le loup n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas possible. Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir assisté à ça. Il avait quitté Beacon Hills, il aurait dû vivre une vie des plus normales. Pas se retrouver au beau milieu d'un massacre avec un serpent géant venu d'une autre dimension.

 **S'il n'avait pas été là,** reprit le directeur adjoint, **Martin, Diana, Java et moi-même on aurait fait partie des victimes. C'est pour ça qu'on lui a proposé un poste.**

Derek ne savait pas quoi penser de ça, mais il imaginait bien le fils du sheriff arriver à neutraliser un monstre dix fois plus grand que sa modeste personne, sans faire exprès. Billy prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre et il recommença sa visite guidé avec son aire enjouée.

 **A votre droite vous pourrez voire la première arrestation de l'agent Stilinski.**

Derek devait l'avouer qu'il était plutôt curieux de voir ce que c'est. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond qui dès qu'il les vit s'arrêter devant sa cellule, se leva précipitamment de son lit et se mit à frapper sur la vitre en hurlant.

 **J'exige de sortir d'ici, vous savez qui je suis. je suis le pri…**

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans son élan quand le punk rendit la cellule insonorisée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne continua pas à hurler.

 **Derek voici le prince Eliatrope Mcallister, dit Elias, du clan des montagnes du monde féerique. Un vrai emmerdeur. Il a voulu obliger une gamine de 14 ans à l'épouser sous prétexte qu'elle était une élue de marraine. Pour ça il a forcé plein de fée à l'aider, autrement dit un vrai cauchemar à régler.** **C'est assez politique avec les fées. Mais Stiles à réussit à convaincre une des fées de nous aider et grâce à lui tous les autres on put reprendre leur route. Et Voilà comment Elias ce retrouve dans ce charmant endroit.**

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Derek ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais qu'est-ce que cherchait à lui montrer Billy. D'accord il s'était plutôt tromper sur le compte du Centre, il n'avait pas imaginé que dans le monde il pouvait exister des personne telle que ceux qu'il venait de rencontrer. Mais il était toujours mal à l'aise qu'une entité se donne tous les pouvoirs sur les créatures surnaturelles et surtout que ce soit des humain à sa tête.

Ils les avaient pensé pas mieux que les chasseurs comme Gérard et Kate Argent, mais tous ce qu'il avait vue jusqu'à maintenant lui donnait matière à réfléchir.

Billy fit apparaitre une nouvelle surface bleu et invita le loup à traverser, il avait soi-disant une dernière chose à lui montrer avant de le ramener. Derek hésita un peu avant de le suivre, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore lui monter. Il n'allait quand même pas lui montrer tous les monstres et autres créatures que le fils du sheriff avait neutralisées.

Cette fois ils n'étaient plus dans Le Centre mais sur une plateforme pétrolière au beau milieu de l'océan. Le punk le présentait comme être le centre de contrôle de la réserve marine. C'était une réserve pour tous les créatures marines. Un endroit sécuriser pour eux, pour les protéger des humains et bien sûr protéger les humains par la même occasion. Il avait un Léviathan, le monstre du Loch Ness, ça n'avait pas été une sinécure à transférer expliqua-t-il en passant. Ainsi qu'une pieuvre géante inoffensive mais qui faisait paniquer tout la plateforme dès qu'elle décidait de le faire un petit coucou.

Puis il se tut, Billy s'adossa en silence contre la rambarde de sécurité au côté du loup. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu dans l'océan.

 **Tu sais que plus de quarante pour cent des employés du Centre ne sont pas humain,** s'exclama brusquement l'Alien.

Derek le regarda l'air de dire « et » ce qui rendit le directeur adjoint du Centre extrêmement mal à l'aise.

 **Je disais juste ça, pour combler le silence** , crut-il bon d'expliquer mais pourtant il continua. **On est tous passé par là tu sais. Se poser des questions sur Le Centre, se demander ce qu'il cache ou si c'est un piège pour nous contrôler. Mais on finit toujours par se rend compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut juste un peu de temps.**

Le loup avait envie de lui demander alors à quoi sert tous ceci. Mais il fut interrompit par le chant d'une baleine. Billy réagit immédiatement, s'exclama « la voilà » avant de faire un signe vit fait, pour que deux projecteurs braque leur lumière sur la forme qui sortait de l'eau. C'était une immense baleine à bosse semblable à tout représentant de son espèce. A un détail près elle était d'un blanc immaculé qui étincelait sous la lumière des projecteurs.

 **Mobi Dick,** ne put s'empêcher de dire Derek.

 **En fait, c'est sa fille ou petite fille, on ne sait pas trop** , expliqua le punk. **Normalement on n'est pas censé s'en occupé, ce n'est qu'une baleine après tout c'est jusqu'elle est blanche. Mais Stiles a convaincu M.O.M que ce serait mieux qu'elle soit là, que de la donnée à Greenpeace ou à WWF.**

Billy continua à expliquer au loup, que Stiles ainsi que Martin et d'autre agent du centre c'était lancé dans la traque d'un « capitaine Achab » japonais qui traquait tous les monstre marin, quand ils étaient tombés sur la baleine blanche.

Derek ne quittait pas des yeux l'animal, elle était si belle. La regarder surgir des eaux avant de replonger pour ensuite surgir à nouveaux en chantant un chant que le loup qualifiait de joyeux et reposant. Il était fier, sans savoir pourquoi, que Stiles est contribué à ça.

Bien rapidement l'animal retourna dans les profondeurs de l'océan, permettant au loup de réfléchit à tous ceci. Qu'est-ce que le punk asseyait de lui faire comprendre ?

 **Vous croyez vraiment que tout ceci va me faire changer d'avis sur vous ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Non,** répondit simplement le jeune homme sans réfléchir, **seulement sur Stiles. Il nous apporte beaucoup ainsi qu'au monde. Alors tacher de lui demander pourquoi il se sent à sa place ici,** exprima-t-il en s'éloignant pour faire apparaitre une surface bleu et ramener le loup chez lui. **Se serait con qu'il soit en colère contre vous. Vous savez il lui a fallu bien un an pour qu'il nous parle de son passé. Par contre il a une chose qu'il a dite dès le début et il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler depuis. Il s'agit d'un certain Grincheux, si tu vois de qui je parle.**

Le laissant sur ces dernières paroles, il fit apparaitre une seconde surface bleue pour rentrer chez lui. Ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire en disant au loup qu'il pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il voulait, l'écran ne disparaitra que quand il l'aurait traversé, mais qu'il devait quand même penser à dormir, il avait une grosse enquête à résoudre.

Derek resta quelque temps à scruter l'océan devant lui pour prendre une décision. Il avait tout l'air de s'être trompé, Stiles avait peut-être sa place avec eux. Il était un peu déçu de le reconnaitre, il aurait aimé que le jeune homme ait sa place parmi la meute à Beacon Hills même-ci il cherchait par tous les moyens de l'éloigner. Mais il avait oublié à quel point le fils du sheriff était têtu, on avait beau l'éloigner il voulait toujours aider même quand c'était de son propre chef qu'il s'éloignait. Derek n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait pas laisser le jeune sans protection tout de même. Et c'est sur cette décision qu'il rentra se coucher, demain allait être une grosse journée.


	8. Chapter 8

Voila de quoi bien commencer (j'espère) l'année (oui, treize jours après le nouvelle ans). Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stiles se dépêcha d'engloutir son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse devant le regard attendrie de son père. La façon de manger de son fils lui avait presque manqué, oui presque parce qu'il faut avouer qu'elle était quand même immonde. Pour le plus grand soulagement du jeune homme le sheriff ne lui avait pas trop posé de question sur sa disparition avec Derek pendant plus d'une journée. Il s'était contenter de poser des questions sur l'esclandre du loup, sur le parking, histoire de bien savoir ce qu'il c'était passé avant de foutre son poing dans la figure du plus vieux. Stiles comme d'habitude avait réussi à le convaincre d'agir autrement et en fin de compte il avait appelé la rouquine pour qu'elle aille tirer les oreilles à l'autre idiot.

Et c'était tout, John n'avait pas posé plus de question sur ses vingt-quatre heures d'ignorance. Stiles trouvait étrange que son père ne demande pas à savoir ce qu'il avait fait avec le loup. Est-ce que le sheriff savait ce qui s'était passé, où le croyait-il, parce que le jeune agent du Centre trouvait inimaginable qu'il soit au courant pour son boulot. Mais alors qu'est-ce que son père croyait qu'ils avaient fait.

Cependant le jeune homme ne put s'appesantir d'avantage sur ce mystère, il en avait un autre à résoudre et de toute urgence. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de retourner à Hawaï. Surtout que son père commençait à faire des propositions d'activité pour la journée. Le jeune d'homme n'allait pas tarder à être remplit de remord et de culpabilité. Lui qui avait pensé profiter de cette semaine de vacances pour passer du ton avec son père. Ce dernier avait même prit une semaine de congé. Vraiment il avait honte de le laisser en plan.

 **En faites, j'ai prévu de passer la journée avec Scott.**

 **Ah oui, quand ça ?** demanda son père avec un regard qu'il lui faisait comprendre que l'adulte n'y croyait pas du tout. **Vous vous reparlez que depuis samedi soir et …**

 **Justement on à du temps à rattraper,** l'interrompit son fils.

Son père fit comme s'y de rien n'était, ignora la remarque de son fils et continua sa phrase. Il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

… **Et il n'est pas senser passé du temps avec sa jeune épouse,** reprit le sheriff.

 **Je te ferais dire qu'ils ne sont pas marier, alors tant pis ils vont devoir me supporter** , dit-il en enfilant sa veste, prêt à partir.

Son père finit par le laisser partir, content que son fils fasse tout son possible pour renouer avec Scott. Fallait jusqu'il n'oublie pas son vieux père à qui son fils unique manquait terriblement. C'est avec honte que le jeune homme sortir de la demeure familiale. Mais très vite la honte quitta son esprit pour laisser place à la colère. Derek se tenait au côté de la jeep. Impassible, le loup l'attendait.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là. Il avait crue de le loup ne voulait plus le voir après son petit discours. Mais pourtant il était à l'attendre comme si de rien n'était. Non mais il se foutait vraiment du monde et de sa gueule par la même occasion.

Le fils du sheriff fit un énorme détour pour accéder à la portière côté conducteur. Derek le suivit du regarde en restant devant la portière passagers. Sans un mot Stiles monta dans la voiture mais fut surpris que Derek en fasse autant. Il le regarda attacher sa ceinture de sécurité, sans rien dire mais la bouche grand ouverte. Qu'est que le grincheux cherchait à faire. Peut-être que M.O.M l'avait menacé et obligé de continuer la mission.

Ce n'est que quand il s'apprêta à mettre le contacte, que l'absurdité de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas partir avec le type qui l'avait comparé avec cette garce de Kate Argent. M.O.M ou pas M.O.M, le jeune homme se devait de garder une certaine fierté. Alors il ne partirait pas sans des excuses et une explication. Il est vrai que connaissant le loup, il avait peu de chance. Mais quand même il méritait amplement de les avoir premières.

 **Tu veux me dire ce que tu fais ?** lui demanda-t-il pour essayer de l'emmener dans la bonne direction, celle de lui demander pardon.

 **Je ne compte pas te laisser seul à Hawaï** , répondit le loup sèchement.

 **C'est pour éviter que je me la joue juge, jurée et bourreau.**

Derek grogna, forcément. Il avait l'impression que Le jeune homme essais de lui tendre une perche pour qu'il lui fasse ses plus plates excuse, le connaissant il allait aussi vouloir les raisons de son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rouler et de faire payer son habitude de la vielle avec des sarcasmes et des remarques tout le long de la journée. Non, curieux comme il est, Stiles voulait qu'il avoue ce qu'il l'avait motivé à agir ainsi.

 **Si tu comptes passer la journée à jouer la potiche rangée dans un coin, est au moins la décence d'être à moitié à poil.**

Le loup soupira, en tout cas c'était parti pour les sarcasmes. Bon, il se devait quand même de lui donner une excuse valable. Surtout que le loup avait décidé que c'était fois il allait l'aider sur cette enquête. C'était quand même plutôt préférable.

 **Ecoute je suis désolé,** s'exprima difficilement le loup, **c'est juste que…**

 **Salut les potes** , s'exclama soudainement Billy tout bonnement assis à l'arrière.

Derek avait sursauté sur le coup et se mit à regarder le nouveau venu avec son plus beau regard de tueurs. Pourquoi l'avait-il coupé dans son élan alors que tout son numéro de la veille était pour le convaincre de s'excuser. Et puis comment était-il entré dans la jeep.

Quant à Stiles, et bien étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude des apparitions brusque du directeur adjoint, il s'était tout simplement mit à pouffer de rire la tête sur le volant. Voir Derek « je suis un dur » Hale sursauter c'était impayable.

Mais il faut dire que le punk avait la fâcheuse habitude d'apparaitre au moment le moins opportun. Comme la fois où Stiles et son coéquipier du moment c'étaient retrouvé emprisonné par des créatures souterraines. Alors qu'ils allaient être tués à coup de radioactivité, l'Alien était apparu comme ça sans un bruit. Mais le pire c'est qu'après avoir annoncé le résultat de ses analyses il était retourné au Centre le plus naturel du monde, en les laissant dans la panade.

Billy regarda les deux garçons, il se demanda si il avait interrompue quelque chose, mais ça lui importait peut.

 **J'ai les résultats des analyses que tu as demandées,** dit-il à Stiles.

Le jeune homme tacha de reprendre sa respiration avant de se tourner vers le punk.

 **T'as trouvé quoi ?** demanda-t-il.

 **De l'acide lactique caoutchouteuse.**

 **Quoi ?** demanda brusquement le loup.

Stiles le regarda fixement, alors aujourd'hui il avait décidé de participer.

 **Du mucus de sirène,** répondit sèchement. **Ça protège leur partie humaine des méfaits de l'eau**.

 **Malheureusement il n'y avait pas assez pour que je détermine l'espèce,** ajouta le directeur.

Billy s'arrêta de parler pour laisser le temps au loup de réagir et de s'exclamer « Parce qu'il y a plusieurs espèces ». Mais bien entendu il ne dit rien, il ne fit que rester pensif. Dommage, Billy s'était déjà préparer à lui dire qu'il n'y en avait autant que d'espèce de loup. Ce qui aurait fait que plus réagir Derek s'il avait été normal. Et l'Alien aurait terminé en énumérant les différentes espèces des deux catégories. Il adore énumérer des trucs.

Mais non, faut croire que même si il avait décidé de participer, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Alors il reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

 **Mais au vue des blessures sur les victimes, je dirais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agit d'une Seirên Carcharhinus.**

 **Une sirène-requin,** ajouta Stiles qui voyait bien que le loup n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. **Besoin d'un dessin** , reprit-il avec le sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pas pensé que faire équipe avec Hales pourrait être aussi amusant.

Puis le silence s'installa dans la voiture, Stiles étant perdu dans d'intense réflexion. Les sirènes quel que soit l'espèce vivaient en communauté plus ou moins grosse. La plus part étaient pacifique et c'était le cas des sirène-requin à un détail près, c'était que quand c'était nécessaire elles savaient se défendre. Et donc si elles attaquaient des personnes sur les terres c'est qu'elles avaient au moins une bonne raison. Et avec Orcadia à proximité ça sentait l'incident diplomatique à plein nez.

Ils allaient probablement se faire retirer de l'affaire. Le gouverneur avait raison l'autre jour, lui et Derek n'étaient pas aptes à s'occuper d'une affaire aussi délicate. Pourtant rien chez Billy n'indiquait que ça allait finir comme ça. D'accord, le directeur adjoint connaissait que très peu de chose en diplomatie et en politique. Mais pour M.O.M c'était sa priorité donc il était très étonnant de sa part qu'il soit toujours en charge du dossier et même qu'il soit tout bonnement en charge du dit dossier, depuis le début. Est-ce que la directrice du centre et son adjoint lui cachait quelque chose.

 **Bon c'est tout ce que j'avais dire, prévenez mois si vous avez du nouveaux** , s'exclama le punk prêt à partir. **Au fait Derek, contente que notre petit discussion t'es fait changer d'avis.**

Minutes, quoi, réagit Stiles en sortant brusquement de ses pensées, mais malheureusement trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers le punk que celui-ci avait déjà disparue. Cependant ce n'est pas pour autant que Stiles se découragea d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

 **Vous avez parlé ? de quoi ?** demanda-t-il

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre le loup ne fit que grogner et de faire signe qu'il serait peut-être temps de partir. C'est à contre cœurs que Stiles démarra mais il se dit qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son père regarde par la fenêtre si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Oh mon dieu, et si il avait vue Billy apparaitre et disparaitre, déjà que qu'il devait halluciner de voir le loup à ses coté.

Stiles tenta de se calmer en se disant que si son père avait assisté à ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture, alors le jeune homme en aurait clairement entendu parler et pas qu'une fois. Il exagérait comme d'habitude. Et puis il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait de primordiale. A savoir de quoi Billy et Derek avait bien put parler. Il était inquiet sur le sujet surtout que les deux hommes connaissaient chacun des anecdotes compromettante et humiliante sur lui. Quoi que le fils du sheriff ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu arriver à en parler.

Ils roulèrent encore quelque instant dans les rues de Beacon Hills pour trouver un endroit discret ou disparaitre à travers un écran bleu. Et pendant ce temps Stiles continuait à se demander ce que Billy avait dit au loup pour le faire changer d'avis.

 **Donc vous avez discutez avec Billy ?** ressaya-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, bien entendu Stiles ne lâchait pas le morceau. Mais lui, n'avait pas envie d'en parler, c'est qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard et puis il devait aussi réfléchir sur la remarque énigmatique de sa sœur qui semblait aller de pair avec les dernières paroles de l'Alien. Comme si eux deux et peut être d'autre voyait quelque chose qui pour le loup était imperceptible.

Sachant que le jeune homme n'allait pas abandonner de sitôt et que les grognements ne le dissuadaient pas de continuer. Est-ce que ça l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs. Derek décida de changer de sujet, une grande premières.

 **Il n'est vraiment… pas de ce monde ?** demanda-t-il.

Stiles se mit à le regarder à avec de grand yeux. Attendez ! Le type le plus impassible qu'il connaissait était en train de changer de sujet. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, le loup était en train de se montrer curieux. S'en était presque mignon parce que les deux comportements étaient totalement inédits chez le loup. Ça donnait envie au jeune homme de lui faire plaisir.

 **Oui, c'est littéralement un petit homme vert,** répondit-il en insistant bien sur le mot littéralement.

Derek lança au jeune homme un regard qui disait « littéralement ? ». Au temps pour lui, se dit Stiles. Derek restait quand même dans le comportement habituel, c'est-à-dire, communiquer juste par grognement et mouvement de sourcil.

 **En réalité il est petit, trente centimètres de hauteur tout au plus, il a une grosse tête par rapport au reste de son corps avec des oreilles pointu et est d'une couleur vert pomme. Mais à ce qu'il parait pendant qu'il était le chef de la bande de pirates intergalactique la plus sanguinaire de l'univers, il était plus grand mais toujours avec des petites jambes, il était plus musclé que tous les mister univers réunies et virait au vert kakis**.

Derek leva un sourcil l'aire de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, que pour lui le directeur adjoint avait l'air normal, d'un punk certes mais normal.

 **M.O.M lui a donné un exosquelette en polymère organique pour qu'il passe inaperçue avant que j'arrive.**

Ils continuèrent à discuter de la sorte, c'est-à-dire : Stiles parles de manière continue pendant que Derek l'écoute en cachant qu'il lui prêtait une oreille plus qu'attentive. Il était si attentif qu'il ne remarqua qu'après qu'ils avaient changé d'état. Ils leurs restait encore un peu de route avant le QG du 5.0. Le loup avait fini par s'excuser de son comportement de la veille, a nouveaux, mais cette fois-ci sans être interrompue par un extraterrestre.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au Centre, ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répondit que c'était pareil pour lui pendant les premiers temps mais qu'il avait fini par leur accorder sa confiance. Bizarrement ça eu l'aire d'apaiser les crainte du loup qui se mit tout simplement à s'étonner qu'il existe plusieurs types de sirènes, des extraterrestres etcetera et etcetera.

 **Et oui, tout ce qui s'est passé à Beacon Hill n'était que la fasse immerger de l'iceberg** , déclara l'agent du centre.

 **D'accord mais alors ceux qui ne sont même pas au courant pour les loups garou c'est quoi ?** demanda le loup juste pour taquiner le plus jeune.

 **Le Titanic** , répondit-il directement.

Quelque minute plus tard ils arrivèrent au 5.0. Stiles appréhendais de retrouver le commandant et son équipe. Il ne pense pas avoir fait une bonne impression la vielle, mais c'était entièrement la faute de Derek. Il faut dire que ce dernier avait fait son grincheux de compétition. Mais bon aujourd'hui, il avait la nette impression que le loup allait chercher à se racheter. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à couper la chique au Seal avant la fin de la journée.

Toute l'équipe était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent, il semblait même qu'on les attendait avec une certaine impatience. Par contre Steve avait l'air dégoutté de les voir comme si il avait fini par croire que ses deux agents « d'interpole » n'allait pas venir les emmerder en fin de compte. Kono, Chin et Lou se contentèrent de les saluer sommairement avant de se recentrer sur leur tâche respective.

Danny par contre allait les saluer plus chaleureusement, du moins l'agent Stilinski. Pour lui, l'agent Hales était bien trop grincheux à son gout. Il avait commencé à bien sympathiser avec le plus jeune la vielle. Il aimait beaucoup la façon dont il tenait tête à Mcgarret sans pour autant paraitre arrogant et se croire supérieure à lui. Rien n'était supérieur au SuperSeal du moins aux yeux de ce dernier.

Il lui rappelait un peu lui quand il était plus jeune. Toujours un sarcasme au bout des lèvres n'en déplaise au supérieur mais tachant de toujours resté fidèle au protocole et de respecter ses ainées ou boss. Sauf si ce dernier mettait un suspect dans une cage de plongée pour lui extraire des aveux. Mais bon, Steve était un cas appart, c'était quand même le premier patron qu'il allait épouser.

 **On a failli attendre,** s'exclama-t-il, **Au faites, vous êtes dans quel hôtel ?** demanda-t-il ensuite en tachant de paraitre innocent.

Bien qu'il les appréciait, au du moins l'un deux, Danny les trouvait quand même étrange comme pas à leur place dans une enquête criminelle. Sans compter cette histoire à dormir debout sur cette sous-branche d'interpole. Ce n'était pas net, ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais ils avaient l'appui du gouverneur, donc il devait accepter. Mais ça n'empêcherait pas le lieutenant de faire sa petite enquête discrète.

Sans compter qu'en petit bonus, Steve ne semblait pas apprécier qu'il soit si prêt de l'agent du Centre. Il y en un qui est jaloux. Si il l'a jouait bien peut être qu'il pourrait obliger le Seal à faire des concessions parce que à vrai dire le militaire avait de ses idées pour leur mariage.

 **On dort chez des amis** , menti le fils du sheriff.

 **Et comment on peut vous contacter en cas de besoin ?**

C'est vrai ça, tous les personnes avec qui ils avaient du collaborer leur avant donné une carte de visite, qu'elle soit fausse ou non avec leur numéro de téléphone portable dès qu'ils s'étaient présenté. Mais eux non, ce n'est quand même pas le gouverneur qui allait faire l'intermédiaire entre eux.

 **Ils sont sur liste de rouge,** répondit Derek avant que Stiles ne puisse articuler une syllabe.

Il avait entièrement confiance dans sa capacité à mentir, ce n'est pas comme si il ne l'avait vu à l'œuvre mais Stiles reste Stiles. Et donc ses explications mensongères ont tendance à être interminable. Quelque fois faire court, c'est mieux.

 **Vous avez du nouveau** , demanda-t-il à la suite en rejoignant le 5.0 près de leur écran de contrôle.

Chin se mit à expliquer que quelque voisin des victimes avait remarqué la présence d'un camion-citerne dans leur quartier assez tard le soir. La premières fois qu'ils l'avaient en entendu parler lors de leur enquête de voisinage, les cousins avaient pensé que c'était juste un chauffeur de poids-lourd qui prenait un raccourci dans une zone résidentielle malgré l'interdiction formelle. Mais par la suite l'enquête de voisinage pour les victimes suivante avait amené la même constatation. Mais sans plus ils ne pouvaient approfondir la piste et d'ailleurs ni Danny, ni Steve n'arrivait a imaginer où elle pouvait bien mener.

Danny avait émis l'hypothèse farfelue que le camion-citerne, servait de transport pour des requins entre deux scènes de crime. Mais c'est juste pour rire, c'était invraisemblable. Et puis de toute façon, plus tard Max vint les prévenir que bien que semblable les marque de morsure était trop petite pour avoir été laissé par un requin. Par contre la taille correspondait à la dentition de l'Homme. La conclusion était qu'ils avaient à faire à un déséquilibré qui se baladait avec un dentier en fausse dent de requin. Mais alors que venait faire un camion-citerne la dedans.

En tout cas ils se devaient de creuser cette piste, c'était la seule qu'il avait, alors. Et puis coup de chance, il se trouve qu'une des voisines de la dernière victime était du genre casse-bonbons. Selon ses voisins cette vieille dame passait son temps à espionner ses voisins et à leur envoyer les flics dès qu'elle les surprenait en infraction. Elle avait donc noté ce soir-là, toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu déchiffrer malgré la nuit. Elle devait avoir une bonne vue malgré l'âge, car elle avait noté la plaque d'immatriculation.

Alors que les cousins montrèrent à leur boss tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur cette histoire, Derek prit Stiles à l'écart. Il fallait qu'ils fassent le point, est-ce que cette histoire de citerne s'imbriquait avec l'hypothèse du directeur adjoint à propos des sirènes-requin. Le loup voyait bien à la tête du plus jeune que celui-ci était en train de réfléchir à la question.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour pouvoir parler en tout discrétion. Derek ne posa pas de question il se contenta de faire son regard « qu'est-ce que tu as me dire ». Stiles aurait pu s'offusquer parce que ce regard n'avait rien de poli. Mais il laissa couler, au moins le loup était décidé à participer dans leur enquêtes.

 **C'est tout à fait cohérant** , commença à murmurer le plus jeune. **Faut pas croire les séries et les films, les sirènes n'ont pas deux belles jambes de mannequin dès qu'elle son bien au chaud.**

Le fils du sheriff n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le grincheux avait l'air d'être attentif à tout ce qu'il disait. C'était, comme dire, étrange. Mais il tacha d'en faire abstraction.

 **ça explique la présence d'eau de mer, les sirènes-requin sont des sirènes d'eau de mer** , Stiles se mit à réfléchir à voix haute, c'était pourtant claire mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le pourquoi. **Bon maintenant on sait que les sirènes se font transporter jusqu'aux scènes de crime dans des camions citerne, mais en quoi ça va nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.**

Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux, non il ne voyait pas le mobile.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?** demanda le loup.

Cette journée était de plus en plus étrange, se dit l'agent du centre. Voilà que Derek « je n'ai besoin de personne » Hales lui demandait son avis et pire le laissait prendre une décision.

 **On voit ce que les deux autres vont faire, si ils explorent cette piste on les colles. Sinon on enquête nous-même.**

Derek écarquilla les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse. Comme si il était prêt à demander pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas eux même des maintenant et que c'était idiot d'attendre les deux autres. Mais pourtant il ne dit rien, c'était de plus en plus bizarre pour Stiles. Parce que n'empêche il avait compris à quoi pensait le plus vieux. Voilà que maintenant il ne voulait pas le contredire, c'était bien le même Derek que le vielle ?

 **Si on part tout seul dans notre coin, ils vont vouloir savoir ce qu'on fait et vont finir par découvrir la vraie raison de notre présence et pas dans de bonnes conditions. Il faut la jouer fine, si on peut régler cette affaires sans qu'il soit au courant pour le surnaturelle, c'est mieux pour tout le monde crois-moi.**

Le loup resta impassible, Stiles aurait crue qu'il aurait grogné en le fixant de son plus beau regard de tueur. Mais rien, il restait impassible.

 **Parce qu'en plus tu me fais confiance maintenant,** s'écria-t-il. **Mais il t'a dit quoi Billy, à la fin.**

Tout l'assemblé s'arrêta dans leurs taches respectives pour se tourner vers lui. Stiles leur fit son sourire « faite comme si je n'étais pas là » pendant que Derek baissait la tête en soupirant, il n'en ratait vraiment pas une. Steve se ressaisit et décida d'un plan d'action.

 **Kono, Chin je veux tout savoir sur l'entreprise à qui appartient ce camion, Lou tu regarde si les victimes ont eu à faire avec cette boite. Pendant ce temps-là Danny et moi on va interroger le patron. C'est la seul piste qu'on a.**

 **On vient avec vous,** s'exclama le loup avant le fils du sheriff.

L'ancien militaire le regarda fixement comme pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais le loup soutenait parfaitement son regard. Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas Stiles qui est parlé, Derek était persuadé que malgré sa condition d'agent du Centre, il aurait baissé les yeux fasse au l'ex-Seal. A contre cœur, Mcgarret leur fit signe de les suivre, comme si il avait le choix de toute façon. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les voitures, Danny prit Stiles à l'écart.

 **Il lui arrive quoi à votre coéquipier ?** demanda-t-il **. il n'était pas comme ça hier ?**

 **Dison qu'il s'est fait enlever par des extraterrestres.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pas grand chose à dire alors merci de votre attention et Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

La société de transport Antoine était une petite entreprise qui tachait de proposer tous les services possibles dans le domaine des transports. Ça avait été fondé par Antoine Saint-Claire il y a une dizaine d'années, c'était donc son petit bébé. Par conséquence il n'était pas super emballé par le fait que le 5.0 vienne suspecter l'un de ses chauffeurs des morts sanglantes qui faisaient la Une des journaux de l'archipel depuis quelques temps. C'est a contre cœurs qu'il les laissa fouiller le camion-citerne incriminé.

Le lieutenant Williams avait vite fait le tour de la cabine du chauffeur, rien dans la boite à gant, rien sous les sièges. C'était là le plus étrange, Danny se serait attendue à des emballages, des reçue de carte de crédit et même à une revue pour adulte. Ou tout du moins qu'il ait de la poussière mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. On avait pris grand soin de faire le nettoyage de printemps.

Dépité le blond sorti du véhicule et rejoignit son patron qui était en train d'interroger Saint-Claire. Pendant ce temps Derek et Stiles était sur la citerne en train de regarder l'intérieur à l'aide d'une des ouvertures. Malheureusement elle était vide, d'un autre coté ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur une sirène en plein dans sa toilette matinal. Mais Stiles espérait tout de même trouver quelque indice qui pourrait l'aider à clarifier la situation. Il n'aimait pas avancer dans le flou.

 **Qui a les clés de ce camion ?** demanda Steve à Saint-Claire.

 **Je dois avoir un double dans mon bureau, sinon il y a juste Ray Marty. C'est son camion.**

 **Et ce Ray, c'est un maniaque de la propreté ?** demanda Danny en les rejoignant.

 **Euh pas vraiment,** répondit Antoine sans comprendre la question du lieutenant.

 **Pourtant c'est plus que propre dans la cabine.**

Ah non, pensa Antoine. Ils n'étaient pas en train de croire que Ray avait commis ces horribles meurtres. C'était complètement dingue, il le connaissait, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, il ne ferait pas mal à une mouche.

 **Attendez, vous penser vraiment que c'est lui le coupable,** s'offusqua-t-il. **Je le connais, il en est incapable.**

 **Des témoins ont vu son camion sur les lieux du crime.**

C'est pas vrai, se dit Saint-Claire. Il savait que certain de ses chauffeurs ne respectait pas les règles pour gagner un peu de temps. Comme on dit le temps c'est de l'argent et avec la crise ce n'était pas négligeable.

 **Il se peut qu'il soit passé par des zones résidentielles mais ça ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier.**

 **En général, il transporte quoi ?** demanda Stiles en descendant par l'échelle qui lui avait permis d'accéder au somment de la citerne.

Steve n'apprécia pas que le jeune homme, qu'il prenait toujours pour un novice, l'interrompt alors qu'il interrogeait un témoin.

 **Ça dépend du client** , répondit de façon évasive Antoine, **souvent du lait ou d'autre chose.**

 **Comme de l'eau de mer ?** demanda le fils du sheriff.

Le commandant et le lieutenant le regardèrent avec incompréhension, c'était quoi cette question ? Par contre Saint-Claire semblait réfléchir concrètement à la question. Il y avait eu eux, qui pouvaient lui avoir demandé de transporter de l'eau de mer. Mais pourquoi, il ne voyait pas. Non mais pourquoi il n'avait pas vérifié ce qu'était la cargaison ?! Il avait bêtement fait confiance à Ray, c'était son ami. Il espérait que ce dernier ne s'était pas retrouvé mêlé à une affaire tordue à cause de sa négligence.

 **Il y a quelques semaines il m'a dit que les patrons de sa femme cherchaient un transporteur. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, j'ai été juste content d'avoir un client en plus. Vous pensez qu'il s'est retrouvé mêlé à une affaire louche ?**

 **Mais quel est le rapport avec l'eau salée** ? Demanda Steve étonné que la question de l'agent Stilinski ait eu une réponse.

 **Il s'agit d'un aquarium, le Teahupoo.**

A cette annonce, Stiles imagina un paquet de scénario. La plus pertinente étant qu'ils avaient à faire à un collectionneur machiavélique de créatures aquatiques et qui forçait ces dernières à tuer les personnes qu'il jugeait nuisible. Mais le tout est de maintenant découvrir pourquoi il avait jugé Conrad, Pershing, Sort et Park dérangeant pour lui. Et bien sûr qui était ce « il » ou était-ce un « elle » ou encore un « ils ».

Le fils du sheriff soupira, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ça. D'imaginer un scénario à chaque nouvel élément parce à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la véritable nature dudit élément. Il restait borné, sans les remettre en question, sur les idées que sa foutue imagination débordante lui mettait en tête.

Il fallait qu'il en discute avec Derek. Qu'ils parlent pour faire rebondir les idées et mettre aux claires les indices récoltés dans la journée. Mais discuter avec le loup était impossible ce dernier ne devait même pas savoir ce que « discuter » veut dire. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Derek était en train de le regarder l'aire d'attendre qu'il dise quelque chose à propos de ce nouvel élément comme si c'était parole d'évangile. Mais c'est Danny cependant qui réagit le premier à cette annonce.

 **Excusez-moi,** s'exclama le lieutenant en parlant à moitié avec les mains. **Mais ma fille est dans sa période poisson. On a fait tous les aquariums de l'ile, il n'y a aucun qui s'appelle le Teahupoo.**

Steve réagit immédiatement et appela le QG pour que l'une des trois personnes reste, vérifie les dires de son coéquipier. Quant à Stiles et bien il se répétait en boucle de ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive alors que le loup le fixait en attendant sa réaction. Ça commençait à l'intriguer et il était à deux doigts de penser que Billy avait utilisé son attirail d'extraterrestre sur son Derek. Mais s'il y en avait bien un qui tirait des conclusions hâtives, ce fut Saint-claire.

 **Je savais qu'elle n'était pas honnête cette garce !** s'exclama-t-il.

Le lieutenant williams ainsi que les deux autres le regardèrent fixement. L'expression sur le visage du patron des transports Antoine avait changé. Alors qu'avant il semblait préoccupé qu'un de ses plus vieux employés ai des ennuis, maintenant il hurlait de colère contre cette femme.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon. Beaucoup trop belle pour s'intéresser à un petit chauffeur comme Ray et donc beaucoup trop belle pour être honnête.

 **Pardon** , s'exprima le blond, **de qui vous parler ?**

 **De sa femme, Adaline Frobisher. Elle a débarqué il y a peine un an et trois mois après, ils se sont marient.**

 **Et alors, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore** , déclara Stiles.

 **Non je ne crois pas,** répondit Antoine **, elle un physique de top modèles, elle pourrait trouver bien mieux que Ray.**

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Stiles répondrait que le patron était jaloux que ce soit son ami qui se retrouve avec le mannequin. Lui arrivait à comprendre qu'on puisse tomber amoureux d'un physique ingrat même si on avait l'allure d'une déesse. C'est qu'il l'avait toujours fait rêver dans ses premières années de lycée où il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lydia Martin. Mais là n'était pas question, il s'était promis de ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord récolter des éléments avant de les assembler en la théorie la plus plausible et réaliste. Ou non, il travaille dans le domaine du surnaturelle tout de même.

De son côté, l'ex-militaire attendait patiemment que Kono ait les résultats de ses premières recherche sur l'aquarium, en jetant un ou deux regard à son fiancé pour passer le temps. Il ne fit pas trop attention au petit remarque de la jeune femme comme quoi, c'était un peu oser d'appeler un aquarium Hawaïen avec le nom d'une vague se trouvant à Haïti. Mais ça ne n'intéressait pas McGarreth, non ce qui intéressait le commandant c'était des détails concernant l'enquête sinon il se concentrait sur son petit blond à lui.

 **Eh bien, tu peux dire à ton chéri qu'il s'est trompé,** l **'aquarium Teahupoo existe belle et bien, mais il ne sera inauguré que le mois prochain.**

 **Ok, trouve tout ce que tu peux sur l'aquarium. Danny et moi on va y aller.**

Sur ces paroles le commandant raccrocha et rejoignit les autres toujours en plein discussion avec Saint-Claire. Danny lui avait demandé où se trouvait Ray et Antoine avait répondu qu'il avait fini tard hier soir mais qu'il allait arriver dans quelques minutes. McGarreth demanda à Hale et à Stilinski de rester ici de l'attendre et de les prévenir si jamais il ne pointait pas le bout de son nez. Stiles voulu s'offusquer, c'était autant son enquête que celle du commandant et il n'aimait se sentir mis de côté. Cependant Derek agrippa son bras pour le signifier de se taire et de resté immobile, mieux valait éviter un esclandre.

Danny ne manqua pas de remarquer son geste, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le même type que la vielle. Et puis ce qui le dérangeait c'est que ce comportement lui rappelait celui de son abruti de patron avant que celui-ci se déclare.

Il s'en souvenait comme si ça avait eu lieu hier, c'est sûr que voir Monsieur le SuperSeal le laisser mener l'enquête à sa manière allait restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Bon bien entendu l'ex-militaire avait fini par craquer et reprit le contrôle de l'affaire. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer son numéro pour l'enquête suivante. Et toutes les suivantes jusqu'à que le blond lui demanda ce qui ce passe très inquiet de son comportement.

Le lieutenant n'eut pas l'occasion de se rappeler la suite des évènements que Steve était en train de le héler à côté de camaro. Encore heureux parce qui s'il avait pensé à toute cette histoire, il serait arrivé de manière irrévocable à se souvenir de leur première nuit. En claire, il aurait eu une réaction à ne pas avoir en publique.

N'empêche, il repensa à tout ça une fois la portière passager fermée. La dispute avait été phénoménale quand il avait essayé de faire cracher le morceau au commandant. Au point que ce dernier n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen de le faire taire, c'est-â-dire l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Inutile de préciser qu'ils s'étaient évités pendant des semaines. McGarreth parce qu'il voulait garder ses sentiments pour son coéquipier pour lui, il ne voulait pas gâcher cette « Bromance » comme disait Lou, parce qu'il s'était mis à fantasmer sans retenue et sans limite sur Danno.

Quant au blond en question, il ne voulait pas croiser le brun, parce qu'à chaque fois ça lui faisait se poser des questions. Du genre, est-ce qu'il envoyait des signes involontaires ? Le truc c'est que ces question était arrivée bien avant. Quand les cousins se moquaient d'eux en les traitants de vieux couple ou quand il avait appris que les amies de son petit chat pensaient que Grace avait deux papas, trois si on compte Stan. Mais le gros problème c'est que quand il était fatigué, il y avait une petite voix qu'il lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas si involontaire que ça. C'était surtout cette petite voix qu'il voulait éviter, il ne voulait pas s'imaginer faire autre chose que bosser avec son coéquipier.

Mais comme ils étaient coéquipier, ils se voyaient tous les jours. Et que faites-vous quand vous voulez éviter une personne mais que vous êtes obligé de la côtoyer ? Vous regardez de l'autre coté en était passablement sur les nerfs et en pensant au moment irrévocable où vous devrez vous parlez. Donc logiquement vous passez tout votre temps à vous disputer avec cette personne.

Par contre Danny avait un problème, la dernière fois qu'il s'était disputé avec Steve. Eh bien, ça avait un peu causé la situation actuelle. Le lieutenant fuyait alors avant que ça dégénère sauf bien évidement la fois où ils avaient fini par s'envoyer en l'air. Mais il n'allait pas y penser maintenant parce que si le seal le remarquait, jamais il arriverait à l'aquarium. Dieu merci McGarreth remarqua autre chose.

 **C'était quoi cette fois-ci, la pièce montée, les compositions floral** , demanda le commandant.

Sortie de ses pensées, le blond regarda son fiancé, sans vraiment comprendre. De quoi il parlait ?

 **Nos mères, elles ont parlé de quoi cette fois-ci, pour que tu sois silencieux.**

Super se dit le blond, maintenant il allait à nouveaux s'inquiéter de la fraternisation de Mama Williams avec Madame Mcgarett sur le sujet tant sensible du mariage de leurs fils respectifs. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'il n'est pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère. Il devait changer de sujet sinon ils allaient encore se disputer. Ils ne faisaient que ça quand il abordait le sujet du mariage depuis quelque temps. Encore heureux que le sexe de réconciliation soit un pur régal.

 **Tu ne trouves pas que Hale à un comportement étrange** , questionna Danno pour parler d'autre chose.

Steve ne dit rien mais pour le blond c'était équivalent à une réponse dans le style « comment ça ? » ou « de quoi tu parles ». Ce qui se trouvait aussi être une invitation pour qu'il en dise plus même s'il n'était pas sûr que Steve allait tout écouter. Depuis le temps il commençait à le connaitre, son commandant.

 **Hier il se comportait comme s'il aurait préféré perdre ses couilles plutôt qu'obéir au ordre du gamin. Et aujourd'hui il se comporte comme le coéquipier idéal. C'est comme si toi du jour au lendemain tu me demandais mon avis.**

 **Qu'est-ce tu racontes, je te demande ton avis.**

 **Oui quand tu en sais pas comment me dire que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme.**

Steve soupira, pourquoi le blond n'arrêtait pas de tout ramener à ce moment où il s'était comporté comme un adolescent amoureux sous hormones.

 **Faut croire que Kono avait raison** , ajouta Danno, **elle dit qu'il nous ressemble.**

 **Je suis d'accord** , déclara Steve. **Si je m'étais pas déjà engagé avec toi, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait être heureux ensemble, Stilinski et moi,** lança le commandant histoire de taquiner son fiancé, c'était son passe-temps préféré. **Tu me connais je fantasme sur tous les mecs qui menacent de piquer mon enquête.**

 **Je sais, mais c'est moi que tu vas épouser.**

Steve sourit pour une fois que c'est le blond qui en parle en premier. Ils étaient sur le petit nuage quand le téléphone du commandant sonna. A contre cœur Steve décrocha grâce au kit mains libres, cependant il souriait. Il adorait la tête que le blond faisait alors qu'il était contrarié que ces petits instants de bonheur finissent de la sorte et trop vite.

 **Oui, Kono** , demanda le brun.

 **J'ai les informations que tu voulais.**

Le Teahupoo avait été construit à l'initiative d'Helena et Frankie Dude, pour montrer la richesse des fonds marins au monde et à la nouvelle génération. Lui, était une ancienne légende du surf qui avait dû mettre fin à sa carrière professionnel suite à l'amputation de son petit orteil, consécutif à une chute dans les brises lame d'une station balnéaire. Danny demanda à la jeune femme si c'était une de ses idoles de jeunesse, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle le trouvait bien trop macho pour ça.

Quand à Helena, elle était une ancienne reine de beauté célèbre dans le milieu pour sa peau parfaitement halé ce qui lui voulait le surnom de « beau soleil ». Elle avait eu son moment de gloire quand elle fut l'égérie d'une marque d'écran total qui se voulait innovante.

 _Je suis peut être incendiaire, mais jamais je ne brulerais._

 _Les autres peuvent devenir rouge écrevisse, moi je resterais sauf._

 _Grâce à Ecran Total 10 000._

La publicité envahie l'habitacle de la camaro, Kono avait décidé de donner un peu de consistance à ses propos.

 **Le truc étrange, c'est qu'après ça la compagnie a fermé et « Beau soleil » à disparue des écrans radars. Et dès que j'essaie d'en savoir plus, je me retrouve bloquée. Et c'est pareil pour Frankie, il n'a pas disparue en même temps pourtant, mais c'est pareil. Il y a quelque chose me qui bloque,** termina-t-elle en s'énervant.

Les deux hommes croisèrent leur regard, il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Bon au moins il était probablement sur la bonne voie pour régler cette histoire. Ils commençaient à rassembler toute les pièces du puzzle malheureusement elles semblaient toujours être impossible à assembler entre elles.

 **Je retrouve des informations sur eux que quand ils ont annoncé leur mariage et la mise en projet de l'aquarium, il y a un peu plus d'un an** , continua la jeune femme.

 **Et pour Frobisher ?** demanda le commandant.

 **C'est une brillante océanologue qui travaillait au centre d'étude maritime de Miami. Elle a été débauchée par les Dude il y a un an et elle a épousé Ray Marty il y a tout juste trois mois.**

C'était exactement ça, des pièces de puzzle qu'il fallait assembler minutieusement, mais ni le blond, ni le brun n'avais d'idée. Stilinski et Hale ne seraient pas de trop en fin de compte. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'une discussion avec les Dude allaient éclaircir la situation.

L'accueil du Teahupoo était déjà prêt à recevoir ses clients, les brochures commençaient déjà à prendre la poussière sur leur présentoir. Le lieutenant Williams en attrapa une qu'il commença à lire en attendant que les gérants de l'aquarium veuillent bien les recevoir. Soudainement il sentit deux mains l'enlacer amoureusement. Steve n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement romantique, en tout cas pendant la journée. Le commandant prenait soin de se comporter comme un coéquipier avec le blond surtout en public. Mais de temps en temps, quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans un coin à attendre, le brun esquissait un geste bien plus qu'amical.

 **Me dit pas que tu penses déjà à emmener Grace ici** , souffla Mcgarett à l'oreille de son fiancé. **Tu ne te souviens pas dans quel état tu étais après les deux derniers aquariums.**

 **Je me souviens surtout de comment tu m'as réconforté** , répondit Danno d'humeur taquine.

Steve sourit, dans ce cas il n'allait pas l'en dissuader. Il sera à un peu plus sa prise, calant sa tête dans le creux du cou du lieutenant. Mais brusquement il fut interrompit par l'assistante qui leur déclarait que les Dude étaient prêt à les recevoir.

 **Le docteur Adaline Frobisher ne travaille plus pour nous,** s'exclama Helena.

L'ancienne reine de beauté se tenait assis au bureau, alors que son mari se tenait debout un peu à l'écart et les bras croisé. Danny trouvait ça bizarre, au vue de ce qu'avait dit Kono, il avait pensé que « beau soleil » n'était qu'un trophée de plus pour l'ancien surfeur. Mais visiblement la jeune femme avait quelques qualités derrière sa beauté.

 **Depuis quand ?** demanda le commandant.

 **Ça va faire quelques semaines,** répondit-elle.

Le lieutenant s'apprêta à lui demande ce qui c'était passé, mais il n'eut pas besoin.

 **Elle a voulu s'occuper de son mariage avec son petit chauffeur de poids lourd, mais bien sûr c'était juste après qu'on ait dépensé des millions pour la débaucher.**

 **FRANKIE** , s'exclama Helena avant de se tourné vers les deux hommes. **Elle a pris une décision nous la respectons.**

L'ancien militaire sorti quatre photographies qu'il posa sur le bureau, demandant à Beau Soleil si elle reconnaissait Charlie Conrad, Anita Pershing, David Sort ou Vince Park.

 **Nous avons travaillé avec Park et Conrad,** expliqua-elle. **C'est avec une grande tristesse que nous avons appris leur mort. Par contre les deux autres on ne les connait pas. Ce sont les deux autres victimes ? Vous avez une piste ?**

Steve répondit qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus puis continua en posant quelque question. Si Park et Conrad avait eu un comportement qui sortait de l'ordinaire ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais rien de ce que dit Helena ne les aidait. Il posa aussi des questions sur leur disparition des écrans radars, mais la seul réponse fut qu'ils avaient eu besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur leur carrière, c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontré.

Après quelques minutes, les deux hommes finirent par les remercier et ils s'en allèrent. Ils croisèrent rapidement leur regard démontrant qu'ils avaient fait la même constatation. Le couple n'était pas net.

Une fois les deux hommes loin, Frankie ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

 **Je croyais qu'agir de façon spectaculaire nous donnerais du temps avant qu'on remonte jusqu'à nous.**

 **Ça aurait été le cas, si on c'était aussi débarrassé d'Adaline comme je l'avais suggéré.**

 **Elle pourrait nous être utile,** s'offusqua l'ancienne légende du surfeur.

 **Tu parles, t'était juste sous son charme,** s'exclama la reine de beauté. **En tout cas maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix,** termina-t-elle en quittant le bureau.


	10. Chapter 10

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Derek patientait, le temps que Ray Marty arrive, assis sur un des sièges de fortune à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il était calme alors que pour le fils du sheriff installé à ses côtés c'était tout l'inverse. Le jeune homme n'était pas tant énervé par le chauffeur de poids lourd qui ne semblait pas décidé à arriver, que par le comportement du loup qui était toujours sans explications.

Et Stiles n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il prenait au loup, mais surtout ne pas savoir ce que Billy avait bien put lui dire à son sujet pour faire changer d'avis l'autre grincheux. L'inconnue ce n'était pas son truc, il devait tenir ça de son père.

 **Tu peux te calmer deux minutes,** grogna Derek en fixant le jeune homme et sa jambe qui tremblait tellement au point de lui casser les oreilles

Le jeune homme soupira au moins le plus vieux avait repris un comportement plus habituel. Venant de lui.

 **Tu sais ce qui me calmerais, savoir ce que Billy à bien put te dire pour que tu te comportes ainsi.**

Stiles n'abandonnait pas, il voulait savoir et sa mère en était témoin il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais Derek ne semblait pas décidé à répondre favorablement à son désir.

Le loup se contentait de lui sourire. Ils reprenaient enfin une relation normale, Stiles se comportait à nouveaux comme le gamin puéril qui cherchait par tous les moyens à lui faire cracher le morceau sur n'importe quoi. Et ça Derek, aimait plutôt bien, il ne faudrait jamais que le jeune homme changes.

 **Non mais allez, fait pas ton grincheux,** déclara Stiles limite en commençant à le supplier. **Tu sais que techniquement je suis ton supérieur, tu me dois obéissance** , dit-il telle une dernière carte dans sa manche.

Mais ça ne fonctionna pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut qu'après un petit instant de silence que le loup se décida à quand même lui donner un semblant de réponse. Les yeux de chien battue de Stiles était efficace, pas aussi irrésistible que ceux d'Isaac, mais pas loin.

 **Il m'a dit que tu leur apporte beaucoup,** dit-il calmement, **je veux voir si c'est vrai.**

Ça avait été le cas au début de la journée mais maintenant c'était juste qu'il était impressionné. Surtout que même avec le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve le plus jeune, il restait lui-même. Toujours une petit remarque sarcastique et non dénuer d'humour pour clore ou même commencer une discussion. Ça lui avait manqué. Il avait honte d'avoir gâché la session de la vielle de son _one_ _man_ _show_ en boudant, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, surtout pas au fils du sheriff.

D'accord, se dit Stiles, depuis quand ce loup s'intéresse à lui ? En tout cas plus comme le petit humain à qui il fallait toujours sauver la vie, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience. Mais comme la personne la plus importante au sein de son boulot. Cependant depuis quand il était la personne la plus importante de son boulot, il se faisait réprimander toutes les semaines. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas le pire, Martin c'était tous les deux jours.

 **Comment ça je leur apporte beaucoup ? A cause de moi trois supers ex-agents de la CIA travaillent maintenant comme technicien de surface. ET ILS SONT HEUREUX DE L'ETRE !**

La dernière phrase, le jeune homme l'avait hurlé au point que la secrétaire à l'accueil se mit à le réprimander du regard. Derek en souriait presque, en fait il en souriait presque mais il ne fallait pas que le plus jeune le sache, alors. Après avoir retrouvé son calme le plus rapidement possible, il tourna la tête « l'expression du grincheux », comme devait se dire le fils du sheriff, sur le visage. Et il haussa un sourcil.

 **Moi non plus je ne vois pas ce qu'ils te trouvent** , grogna-t-il.

 **Tiens revoilà monsieur grognon,** s'exclama Stiles.

Puis il marmonna un truc, lança quelque hypothèse comme quoi il suffirait que Stiles l'hyperactif laisse place à Stiles le professionnel pour que Derek le grincheux aille se faire voir ailleurs. Ça a l'air simple comme ça mais ça lui avait pris plusieurs minutes pour se dire cela. Un peu trop longtemps, le loup avait fini par décrocher. Oui le jeune homme lui avait manqué mais pas à ce point. Donc Hale n'écoutait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il manqua de peu de sursauter quand le fils du sheriff changea brusquement de sujet.

 **Donc on a probablement à faire à un collectionneur de sirènes,** déclara-t-il.

Derek le fixa du regard l'air de ne pas comprendre. Stiles esquissa un léger sourire. Bah quoi, c'est lui qui voulait qu'il fasse preuve de sérieux et de professionnalisme, d'après sa théorie.

 **J'ai déjà eu à faire à un collectionneur des choses surnaturelles et bien entendue ces dernières se sont échappés. Ça n'avait pas était beau à voir.**

Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête au pied comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir ou une mauvaise pensée. Et ça essayait d'être professionnel pensa le loup.

 **Bien, on fait quoi alors ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Pas la moindre idée,** s'exclama le plus jeune avec son ton habituelle.

Derek le regarda sans arriver à déterminer si le jeune homme blaguait au non. Mais au vue du sourire crispé, il ne blaguait pas.

 **Désolé d'habitude je dois juste m'occuper d'un monstre qui mange/ tue/ pétrifie/ envoie dans une autre dimension/ endors dans un sommeil éternelle ses victimes parce qu'ils ont profaner/dérobé/invoquer/se badigeonné de sauce super délice pour monstre. C'est simple il faut jusque que je trouve quel monstre c'est pour ensuite le capturer/ neutraliser/ protéger/ libérer/ exorciser.**

Il s'arrêta net, voyant que le loup n'avait pas détourné le regard. Il devait probablement se demander s'il pouvait se permettre le plaquer contre un mur et de le menacer de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, devant public. C'est peut être signe qu'il devait arrêter de tergiverser et entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais parler de ce qui le tracassait avec le grincheux, c'est plutôt extrême.

 **Mais la seule raison qui pousserait une sirène à tuer, c'est d'avoir un mobile,** déclara-t-il. **Je sais ce n'est pas une vrai raison, mais c'est comme ça elle tue parce qu'elles ont une raison. Sauf les sirènes des mers du sud, qui bouffe les marins comme nous on bouffe des chocolats** , se reprit le jeune. **C'est pour ça qu'on les surnomme « vampires des mers ».**

Derek soupira un chouïa en tachant d'être discret, il savait bien que si Stiles le remarquait il allait en attendre parler pendant un moment bien trop interminable pour lui. Cela ne faisait nul doute que le jeune homme essayait de lui dire ce qui l'inquiétait dans cette histoire. Mais par contre il était obligé d'enrober ça de trucs sans intérêt.

 **C'est une enquête criminelle,** s'exclama le jeune homme sans se rendre compte que le loup n'écoutait qu'à moitié. **C'est trop compliquer pour moi.**

Le plus vieux tourna brusquement la tête vers le jeune agent du Centre. Il avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit. Derek haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, depuis quand c'est trop compliquer pour lui. On parle de Stiles Stilinski tout de même, où était-il allé chercher cette idée ?

 **Quoi,** lança le fils du sheriff en voyant que le loup était en train de le fixer avec un visage beaucoup plus expressif que d'habitude sans toutefois dire quoi que ce soit. **Ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ton Scott et me dire que j'en suis capable bien que je sois qu'humain. Regard ce qu'il est arrivé les fois au j'ai voulu me mêler des enquêtes de mon père,** termina-t-il en pensant à la recherche d'une certaine moitié de corps et à la morsure de Scott qui en avait suivi.

Le loup soupira cette fois-ci sans se cacher. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le jeune homme avait si peu confiance en lui. Même maintenant avec son travail, où il est doué même M.O.M l'avait reconnue et ceux même alors qu'elle l'enguirlandait. Stiles n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Mais ce n'était pas au loup de lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui-même. Ce n'est pas son rôle, il n'était que le grincheux. Ouais, mais s'il restait comme ça, il n'allait pas avancer, il était obligé de faire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose.

 **Stiles, t'es le seul gamin que je connais qui avait un panneau pour les enquêtes dans sa chambre,** commença-t-il à dire.

 **Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le seul gamin que tu connais** , ajouta Stiles interrompant ainsi le loup. **Bien sûr mise à part Scott, Liam, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Hayden, Mason, Danny, Ethan, Brett, ta sœurs et Alli…**

Stiles préféra se stopper, il allait aborder la liste des noms difficile à prononcer. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis bon, Derek était en train de le fixer avec son regard « interrompe moi encore et je t'égorge » à moins que ce soit le « Et après tu te plains que je ne dis jamais rien ». Il avait un peu perdu la main semble-t-il.

 **Stiles, si tu n'avais pas été là, la moitié des noms que tu viens de citer ne serait plus de ce monde.**

Le fils du sheriff leva les yeux, si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles, le loup pouvait rester silencieux, il avait sa bénédiction.

 **Tu n'as pas d'autres phrases toutes faites à déclamer** , s'exprima-t-il en haussant le ton. **C'est sûr que se faire malmener par un grand père ou posséder par renard machiavélique ça a vraiment changé la donne. Mais pas dans le bon sens,** ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

Derek grogna, forcement il a fallu que ça lui tombe dessus, il n'aurait pas pu craquer devant Scott plutôt que lui. Il ne sait pas y faire avec ces choses-là. Faire les discours réconfortants ce n'était pas son truc. Il était même plus que novice dans le domaine.

 **Et puis j'oubliais la fois, où j'ai tué une chimère alors que Donovan aurait pu nous aider à comprendre les manigances de Théo avant que la situation soit désastreuse. Ça oui, ça à dut sauver des vies.**

 **Ça suffit** , s'exprima soudainement le loup en posant ses mains sur les genoux du jeune homme dans l'objectif de le rendre immobile et qu'il ne le coupe pas dans son élan. **Ta fait des erreurs, mais t'était un gamin maintenant t'es un agent du Centre. Et c'est eux qu'y ton proposé un poste, parce qu'il on vue que tu es quelqu'un de fiable, de confiance….**

Stiles resta bouche bée alors que le grincheux était en train de débité son monologue. Derek Hale était en train de monologuer, le fils du sheriff n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il était mort c'est ça, une crise cardiaque alors qu'ils attendaient le chauffeur de poids lord. C'était la seul explication plausible. Pourtant ça faisait un bien fou !

 **Quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter qu'importe la situation,** continua le loup sans faire attention au garçon.

En fait si, il faisait attention même un peu trop. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Stiles, il avait son visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

 **T'es aussi quelqu'un de…** dit-il en comblant encore la distance entre eux, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher c'était comme un besoin.

Le loup ne savait plus quoi dire, la situation commençait à le rendre nerveux. Mais il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir quoi dire, c'était aussi le cas de Stiles, pour une fois. Avoir les lèvres du loup si près de lui qu'il pouvait percevoir sa respiration ne lui permettait pas de rester concentré. Ils se reprochèrent encore un peu sans savoir pourquoi et puis brusquement Derek bougea et quitta la pièce au pas de course.

Le loup était partie tellement vite que c'est limite si Stiles ne tomba pas en avant, il lui fallut quelque instant avant qu'il reprenne clairement ses esprits. C'est lui ou il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser avec le grincheux. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu que le Derek l'embrasse ? Ça c'était le genre de question à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse.

C'est fou, quand ça le concernait lui, la plus part du temps il n'arrivait pas à émettre la moindre petite hypothèse farfelue. Alors que quand ça concernait les autres, c'est un carnaval de théorie plus extravagante les unes que les autres. En parlant des autres, est-ce que Derek allait bien ? Non parce si lui avait peut-être, il pensait bien peut être, voulu qu'ils s'embrassent, quand était-il du loup. Ils étaient bien deux dans cette histoire.

Stiles aurait pu passer des heures à se demander ce qu'il n'allait pas chez le plus vieux pour qu'il ait envie de rouler une pelle au petit hyperactif qu'il était. Ça aurait été le cas, si malgré qu'il soit un pauvre et pathétique humain, il n'ait pas un certain égo plus ou moins développé. Alors le fait que Derek se soit enfuit en courant sans prévenir, lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge.

Concernant le comportement du loup, Stiles ne voyait que deux explications logiques. Premièrement Billy ne s'était pas contenter de discuter avec le grincheux et aurait utilisé un de ses bidules truc extraterrestre, croyant bien faire. Ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça de la part du directeur adjoint. Ça aurait retourné le cerveau de Derek au point que celui aurait des envies délirantes, comme vouloir embrasser le fils du sheriff, mais l'absurdité de la chose l'aurait comme débloqué des effets du machin chose d'un autre monde.

Deuxièmement, le loup avait des sentiments pour lui et rêvait de lui rouler la pelle mais il a pris peur alors que son rêve était sur le point de se produire. Non ce n'est n'importe quoi, Derek Hale ayant des sentiments pour lui, c'était comme croire qu'il neigerait en août. Quoiqu'avec le réchauffement climatique, il n'y a plus de saison alors qui sait. Non, c'était vraiment une idée des plus saugrenues, c'était forcément la première hypothèse qui était la bonne. Il fallait vraiment que Billy cesse de se mêler des affaires des autres.

Ou alors, Derek avait brusquement quitté la pièce parce qu'avec sa super ouïe de loup il avait entendue Ray Marty monter dans son camion pour s'enfuir avec. C'était une conclusion qu'on pouvait tirer en entendant le camion démarrer brusquement sous l'exclamation des autres personnes présente. C'est vrai que ça répondait qu'à une partie des questions que se posait Stiles. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Derek avait voulu l'embrassé, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait s'en occuper, leur suspect principal cherchait à s'enfuir.

Stiles sortir en trombe du bâtiment admiratif des transports Antoine quelques secondes après le loup. Il aperçue ce dernier se mettre à courir à la suite du camion, mais il ne put pas le faire très longtemps. C'est vrai qu'avec ses pouvoirs de loup il pouvait aisément se mettre à la poursuite de Marty, mais c'était attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Et puis c'est surtout sous sa forme complète de loup qu'il était le plus rapide. La meilleure solution restait de rejoindre la jeep le plus vite possible pour rattraper le camion.

Sauf que Stiles après la surprise de voire Ray s'échapper, ne semblait pas préoccuper par la situation. Il laissait à Saint-Claire le temps d'expliquer qu'il avait juste voulu prévenir Marty que la police voulait le voir, c'était son ami après tout. Mais Ray avait paniqué et accouru vers son camion dès qu'il lui avait parlé. Il avait surement peur qu'il y est des preuves contre lui dedans, se dit le fils du sheriff.

Derek s'impatientait près de la jeep en grognant, c'est une blague. C'est sûr qu'il avait de quoi douter de son utilité s'il se comportait toujours comme ça pendant ses enquêtes. Après un instant interminable pour Derek, le fils du sheriff vint le rejoindre.

 **Je retire ce que je t'ai dit,** s'exclama le loup en rentrant dans la jeep, **t'es pas quelqu'un de fiable.**

 **Peut-être mais au moins j'ai pensé à cette éventualité et donc j'ai mis un traceur sur le camion au cas où** , dit-il en montrant son _Chronoscan_ , où on pouvait voir un point clignoté sur un schéma de la ville.

Derek sourit, plus ou moins, tout en émettant son grognement caractéristique. Il avait oublié que le fils du sheriff aimait bien se foutre de sa gueule de loup mal léché. C'était peut-être le moyen que le jeune homme avait pour survoler le malaise dû à la situation de tout à l'heure. Lui se contentait de grogner.

Ils suivirent le camion en silence et avec une distance respectable pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ray croyant qu'il n'était pas suivit, c'était calmé et suivait les limitations de vitesse alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie de la ville. Mais le chauffeur de poids lourd n'était pas le seul à voir son taux d'adrénaline baissé, c'était aussi le cas de Derek et Stiles. Et maintenant que leur stresse et la nervosité étaient retombés et le silence régnant dans l'habitacle, il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils abordent un certain sujet, il était sur le bout de leur langue. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulait l'aborder, mais il y en avait un qui risquait de craquer bien assez tôt.

Derek voulait à tout prix éviter ça, ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Et puis il devait se concentrer sur l'affaire tenta-t-il de se persuader. Il fallait donc briser le silence et si c'était Stiles qui le faisait ça allait être pour parler du sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder. C'était donc à lui de le faire, mais il allait probablement faire son grincheux, comme disait le plus jeune.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il agisse. Ils se retrouvaient sur une petit route déserte qui longeait la coté et d'après le GPS allait finir par serpenter dans la forêt. Elle devait ne pas être fréquentée tous les jours et il n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se fassent repérer. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher de le rattraper avant que Ray comprenne qu'il était suivit, il trouverait bien une solution pour disparaitre. En tout cas ça donnait une bonne raison au loup de briser ce silence gênant.

 **Tu ne veux pas accélérer** , s'exclama-t-il. **Il va finir par nous échapper.**

 **Aucun risque, je lui ais mit un traqueur,** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff. **Et je veux voir où il va nous emmener.**

 **Stiles, tu sais comme moi que qui que ce soit qui est derrière ça, il tuera Ray dès qu'il saura qu'on a pu remonter jusqu'à lui** , déclara le loup. **On doit l'arrêter et lui faire cracher le morceau.**

 **Ah ouais,** lança le plus jeune en commençant à hausser le ton, **et s'il sait qu'on a attrapé le chauffeur, IL va se tirer. Fait qu'on trouve où IL se cache.**

 **Mais on ne sait même pas qui IL est,** s'offusqua le plus vieux.

Bon, d'accord Stiles essayait de se montrer professionnel mais ce n'est pas pourtant qu'il devait se montrer inconscient, pensa le loup. Ils se mirent à se disputer en oubliant qu'il filait un suspect. Stiles avait l'impression qu'ils étaient un vieux couple. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé n'être qu'un spectateur, ensuite il aurait pu taquiner le loup sans retenue. Mais bon forcément, il semblerait que ce soit qu'avec lui que le plus vieux aime se disputer.

 **C'est moi le professionnel je te rappelle,** hurla-t-il. **Toi tout ce que tu connais au affaire criminel c'est ton oncle ou les filles que tu te tape. Ou encore les séries à la télé, mais tu n'as pas la télé,** ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin.

Cependant Derek ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Le loup aurait très bien pu lui lancer qu'il y avait aussi la fois où c'était lui le criminel à arrêter. Il y avait pensé mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'était pas à ce point en colère contre le jeune homme. Bizarrement il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant, limite agréable à se disputer avec Stiles Stilinski. Et puis c'était carrément amusant de voir le fils du sheriff tenter de se rattraper parce qu'il eut une parole malheureuse. Il en aurait presque rit, si Stiles n'avait pas aggravé la situation en… crevant un pneu.

 **Bah maintenant on va avoir du mal à le rattraper,** grogna Derek alors que la jeep s'immobilisait au milieu de la route déserte.

L'agent ne dit rien, ou plus tôt marmonna un truc incompréhensible en allant voir l'étendue des dégâts. Derek sorti à son tour du véhicule en claquant fermement la portière. Bon pour le professionnalisme, on y repassera. Il regarda tout autour de lui, voyant qu'il était comme seul au monde, il se décida à jouer la dernière carte qu'il avait dans sa manche. Il s'élança dans la direction du camion en se déshabillant avant de se transformer complètement en loup. Se servant de son flair pour suivre Ray Marty, il n'entendit pas Stiles hurler son nom.

 **Bon au moins il s'investi,** s'exprima-t-il. Voyant que Derek ne faisait pas attention à lui, il activa sa montre.

Hale courait entre les arbres, comme la route serpentait à cause du relief ça allait être plus rapide de couper à travers champs, si on peut dire. Et puis, courir à quatre pattes ça lui vidait la tête de manière phénoménale. Sous sa forme de loup c'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'était envolé, comme s'il ne ressentait plus les mêmes choses ou pas de la même manière. L'incendie, ses ex-psychopathes ce n'était pas aussi grave que quand il était un homme. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est que ça marchait aussi avec un certain jeune humain qui lui accaparait les pensées depuis quelques jours. Quoi qu'il continuait toujours à penser à lui. Non mais, si cet idiot l'avait écouté depuis le début, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Il aperçue le camion roulant à une allure normal quoique que la conduite semblait un peu nerveuse, un peu on amont de sa position. Il augmentait donc la longueur de sa foulé pour le dépasser complétement dans le but de lui couper la route plus loin. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'impression que Ray Marty avait remarqué qu'il était suivit. Tout un coup une moto surgit à ses côtés, au plutôt tomba en faisant un léger dérapage à ses côtés. Stiles lui sourit à travers la visière de son casque.

C'était pour le fils du sheriff trop drôle, de voir un loup ouvrit la gueule presque aussi large qu'un poisson. Passée la surprise le loup se recentrait sur sa course au côté du jeune homme. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'il courait/roulait au même rythme, il manquait plus que la bande son de _Royal Canin_ et se serait parfait.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils débouchèrent sur la route quelque mètre devant le camion. En quelque seconde Stiles prit une décision, ce n'était pas son plan au départ mais peut être que Derek avait raison.

 _ **Chronoscan**_ **activé : mode** _ **filex**_ **.**

Le loup reprit forme humaine alors que Stiles se retrouva à nouveaux avec son bâton lanceur de filet.

 **Tu penses vraiment qu'un filet va le stopper**.

 **Ça immobiles tout sortes de trucs, mais ça ne lance pas que des filets,** répondit le fils du sheriff en pointant le virage devant eux où allait déboucher le camion-citerne d'une seconde à l'autre.

La seconde suivante, Ray apparue dans le champ de vision, il tourna le volant comme un dingue pour les contourner. Stiles tira un tissu transparent où apparaissait quelque étincelle électrique, le tissus tomba sur le monteur le coupant net et le camion s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de faire rencontrer le volant au front du chauffeur.

 **Bon j'espère qu'il aurait des trucs à nous apprendre et qu'il ne criera pas sur tous les toits qu'il s'est fait arrêter par un type gauler comme un dieu grec ayant la queue à l'air.**

En fin de compte il avait suivi le plan de Derek alors Stiles tenait à avoir le dernier mot.


	11. Chapter 11

La pièce était vide sans meubles et les murs froids et gris, Ray Marty les fixait tellement qu'il aurait pu dire à quelle teinte de gris ça correspondait, si il connaissait le nom des différentes teintes de gris cela va de soi. Mais il préférait largement deviner quelle sorte de gris c'était, plutôt que regarder les deux hommes qui l'interrogeaient depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne dira rien, ces deux hommes ne savait pas quoi ils avaient à faire. Et le chauffeur ferait tout pour qu'ils ne le sachent pas et reste à l'écart.

 **On a des témoins qui ont vu votre camion près du lieu du crime,** déclara à nouveaux le lieutenant Williams dans une énième tentative de faire cracher le morceau à Marty.

 **Ecouter, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il m'ait arrivé de traverser des zones résidentielles. Faut me comprendre, je viens de marier, j'ai besoin de temps et d'argent.**

Ray aurait pu, aurait dû hurler ou encore être gêné, limite effrayé par la situation. Ça faisait bien la douzième fois qu'il se répétait sans que les représentants des forces de l'ordre ne le prennent au sérieux. D'un côté c'est sûr qu'avec le ton monocorde qu'il employait depuis le début, c'était dure de croire qu'il disait la vérité.

C'est clair pour le commandant comme pour son coéquipier, Ray Marty mentait comme un arracheur de dent. Par contre, ils avaient pensé que ce serait facile de le faire craquer mais non le chauffeur de poids lourd tenait bon.

 **On sait très bien que ce n'est pas toi qui es derrière tout ça, mais on sait que tu sais qui c'est. Dites-nous on pourra vous protéger,** Essaya à nouveaux l'ex-militaire. **Ça a un lien avec le docteur Frobisher.**

 **Ma femme n'a rien avoir avec ça**.

Steve soupira, toujours la même réponse, toujours le même ton monocorde. Ils étaient toujours au même. Ils n'arriveraient rien, impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit, s'il avait su il aurait laissé l'agent Stilinsky s'occuper de l'interrogatoire.

Voyant que son patron était nerveux, Danny préféra l'éloigné du suspect pour la sécurité de ce dernier, mais aussi pour le bien être de son abruti de fiancé qui a se la jouer super seal allais finir par se marier en taule, mais pas avec lui.

 **Ne pense même pas à l'enfermer dans une cage pour le faire plonger avec les requins** , lui lança-t-il.

Steve se mit à le fixer avec son visage impassible de militaire. Ça y est, il n'allait plus pouvoir compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois que son Danno avait parlé de ça, ce mois-ci.

 **On en tira rien,** continua le blond. **Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre, voir comment Stilinski et Hale se débrouillent avec Frobisher. Peut-être qu'on pourrait ressayer après.**

Steve grogna presque, mais presque parce que sinon Danny allait lui en parler des heures. Mais savoir que maintenant la suite était dans les mains de ce gamin, ça lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Pendant que les deux hommes tentaient par tous les moyens d'avoir de nouvelle information de la bouche de Ray Marty. Kono essayait elle aussi de d'obtenir des infos mais sur les Dudes, cependant elle n'arrivait, elle aussi, à rien. Elle était toujours bloquée par quelque chose. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus depuis des heures. Impossible de savoir ce qu'avaient fait le couple quand ils avaient disparue.

Stiles était au côté de la jeune femme, alors que Derek se tenait à l'écart. Il avait décidé de laissé les professionnel agir seul, professionnel pour se servir d'une table tactile cela dit. Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait du sérieux du fils du sheriff mais il avait vu clairement qu'il avait besoin d'un soutient, un équiper pour les situations compliquées.

Le fils du sheriff soupira en même temps que la surfeuse. Il avait encore bêtement crue qu'il allait pouvoir faire la différence et trouver le détail qui avait échappé à la jeune femme. Mais il faisait chou blanc tout comme elle. Et pourtant il avait été à deux doigts de trouver quelque chose. Depuis que Kono lui avait fait un résumé de tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'aquarium. Il avait la certitude d'avoir déjà entendue parler de Frankie Dude et Beau soleil. Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec leur carrière respective. C'était autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il marmonnait en boucle la Pub pour l'écran total 10 000, comme si ça allait l'aider à se rappeler au grand désarroi de la jeune femme. C'était surement à cause de ça que Derek était allé grogner dans un coin. A moins que ce soit parce qu'il est nerveux. Sur une petite fenêtre de l'écran tactile se trouvait la vidéo de ce qui passait en bas, avec Steve, Danny et Ray. Stiles et Derek attendaient avec nervosité le moment ou le chauffeur allait craquer et révéler qu'il s'était fait arrêter par un homme tout nu et un autre avec une moto et un étrange bâton. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, ce que Stiles avait raconté pour expliquer l'arrestation au commandant et à son lieutenant.

Cela va de soi que ce n'était pas venue une seconde à Hale d'expliquer comme il était venue à mettre Ray en état d'arrestation en tenue d'Adam au moment où il s'était transformé. Monsieur ne pensait pas au détail, non il laissait au pauvres et pathétique humain le soin de s'occuper des détails. Une fois l'adrénaline de l'arrestation retombée, Stiles réfléchie sur chaque détail point par point. Tout d'abord quoi faire, certes ils avaient immobilisé le camion mais il faisait quoi maintenant.

Stiles avait alors demandé à Marty de se déporté sur le bas-côté, ça lui rappelait que sa propre voiture était toujours au milieu de la route quelque kilomètre plus loin. Ensuite il avait lui-même retiré les clés du contact tout en menottant, merci le Chronoscan, l'homme au volant. Bien sûr il avait commencé par vérifier que le dit homme n'avait pas d'arme ou d'objet dangereux sur lui. D'accord Derek avait du lui faire la remarque pour qu'il y pense, mais néanmoins il faisait preuve d'un certain professionnalisme. Un de peu trop par ailleurs. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de prévenir Steve et Danny.

Il avait au maximum une demi-heure avant que les deux hommes les rejoignent. La bonne chose s'est que Stiles avait remarqué que pendant les périodes de grand stresse il était un chouia plus performant. Allez s'était-il dit pour se motiver, il avait de truc à régler avant l'arrivée des autres et devait le faire sans que Ray en soin témoin. Mais le ciel vint à sa rescousse. Marty avait laissé son front tomber sur le volant et son regard sur ses chaussures, comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler, c'était plus ou moins le cas.

D'abord son coéquipier gaulé comme dieu qui semblait ressentir aucune gêné à se balader le sexe à l'air, en tout cas devant leur suspect numéro 1. Le loup lui tournait catégoriquement le dos, surement une conséquence de la dispute dans la voiture. Surement pas dû au mal aise dans chez le transporteur, tenta de se persuader le fils du sheriff, parce que Stiles ne se trimballerait jamais nu devant un type qu'il a failli embrasser. D'ailleurs il ne se trimballerait nu devant personne qui ne serait pas déjà sans vêtement au préalable. Mais là n'est pas la question et de toute façon ça ne dérangeait pas le fils du sheriff. Les fesses du loup était plutôt agréable à regarder, ça suffisait à le rendre tout émous… Fallait qu'il trouve une solution très rapidement, Derek était un peu trop déconcentrant.

Heureusement depuis une mésaventure avec un dragon, il avait pris l'option vêtement de rechange pour sa Chronoscan. Un petit clic et Derek se retrouva affubler d'un jeans tout ce qui a de plus banal mais aussi d'un T-shirt avec le logo de Batman sous une chemise à carreau dans un dégradé de rouge. Stiles crevait d'envie de prendre une photo. Dommage que le Chronoscan s'adaptait en fonction de la morphologie. Ça aurait été encore plus marrant de le voir dans des fringués bien serrer. Ça lui rappelait un vieux souvenir avec des t-shirt.

Derek surpris de s'être retrouver habiller aussi brusquement sans compter le look discutable pas du tout à son gout. Se trouna vers l'agent du centre en grognant l'aire de dire « t'aurais pu me prévenir ». Mais le fils du sheriff c'était déjà centré sur le second problème. Sa voiture avec pneu crever et en bonus un peu trop loin de leur positions actuel. Mais c'était simple, il s'était contenter de murmurer rejoint moi devant sa montre. Derek n'avait rien comprit.

Il faut savoir qu'avec Billy il s'était bien amuser à humaniser un peu la Jeep. Et non ce n'était pas un substitue à une certaine personne qui non plus ne parlait pas, voire très peu, comme le pensait Diana. Il fallait un petit moment pour que sa voiture, change de pneu, oui toute seule, et les rejoignes. Bon ça allait se faire avant que le commandant et le lieutenant arrive mais fallait juste que ça se fasse avant que Marty se reprenne et se mettre à regarder ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps Derek était parti plus loin récupérer ses affaires. Monsieur Stiles pensait peut être au détail mais il ne lui était pas venue à l'idée que l'ancien Seal allait remarquer qu'il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'il y a une heure.

Après il avait juste à dire que dès son arrivée à son boulot Ray les avait vu et s'était enfui. C'était simple et efficace fallait juste que le chauffeur de poids lourd ne parle pas de moto qui apparait et disparait et du mec super canon et complètement nue. C'est pour ça qu'il regardait d'un œil nerveux mais discret l'interrogatoire qui se déroulait quelque étage plus bas.

Mais fort heureusement quoique aussi étonnant Ray ne faisait que débiter sa petite excuse et proclamer que ça femme n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Stiles ne savait quel conclusion en tirer mais si il était vraiment liée à toute cette histoire alors il avait dû comprendre que Derek et lui était au courant du monde surnaturel qui les entoure. Et si Ray finissait pas être libérer alors ce qui est derrière tout ça serait au courant de leur présence. Ou alors vue la volonté qu'il avait de faire que sa femme n'était pas impliquer, peut être que cette dernière avait un secret du genre créature surnaturelle comme le loup.

 **Il ne dira rien,** s'exclama Kono qui avait quand même remarque que le jeune homme suivait l'interrogatoire. **Sa femme à dut lui laver le cerveau.**

 **Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle le manipule ?**

En guise de réponse Kono afficha sur l'écran la photo du permis de conduire d'Adaline Frobisher. La jeune femme avait tout d'une reine de beauté, chevelure blonde avec pas mal de volume, regard d'un bleu profond et lèvres fine qui esquissaient un petit sourire mutin en coin, malgré le fait qu'on ne doit pas sourire pour des photos d'identité. Quand on sait que Ray était plutôt du genre légèrement bedonnant, cheveux grisonnant et quelque ride sur le visage à la barbe broussailleuse, on pouvait se poser des questions. Mais Stiles était du genre à croire que le cœur avait ses raisons que la raison ignore.

 **En tout cas, tout nous amène au Dude et à leur aquarium** , reprit Kono en ajoutant que Chin et Lou étaient partis voir si vraiment ils n'avaient pas eu contact avec Anita Pershing et David Sort comme ils avaient déclaré.

Ils avaient beau avoir avancé en trouvant le lien entre les meurtres, en tout cas pour deux d'entre eux, l'aquarium et le chauffeur de poids lourd. Ils étaient à nouveaux bloqué, Ray Marty ne semblait pas décidé à parler et Kono faisait carrément choux blanc dans ses recherches. Donc tout était entre les mains de Stiles.

Steve avait préférer s'occuper du chauffeur et laisser Stiles avec la femme de ce dernier. Le commandant avait crue qu'il pourrait faire parler le chauffeur. Et puis de toute façon si c'est vraiment Adaline qui le manipulait, alors faire parler cette dernière ne serait pas facile. Le brun avait voulu se concentrer sur l'homme pensant que ça ne valait même pas le coup d'essayer avec la femme. Autant la laissé à Stiles, s'était-il dit.

Donc oui tout était entre les mains de Stiles, il allait devoir faire ses preuves maintenant que la jeune femme venait d'arriver.

 **Docteur Frobisher** , s'exclama le fils du sheriff pour l'accueillir.

 **C'est Docteur Marty, Dorénavant,** répond-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Stiles lui signifia de prendre la direction du bureau du commandant, tout en lançant un signe discret pour que Derek vint avec lui. Dès qu'ils furent tous les trois dans la pièce et que la porte fut correctement fermé, la jeune femme lança les hostilités.

 **Je ne sais pas ce que vous reprocher à mon mari, mais il n'a rien avoir avec ça,** s'était-elle exclamer d'une voie forte.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre Derek réagit au quart de tour et invita, voir força, en grognant, la jeune femme à s'assoir. Ce qu'elle fit à contre cœurs. Derek prit une seconde chaise pensant que Stiles allait vouloir s'installer en face de la jeune femme. Mais le fils du sheriff s'était adossé contre la vitre qui donnait sur la pièce centrale et ne semblait pas prompt à changer. Stiles lui lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire l'air de dire « Montre-moi que tu es professionnel ». Le loup grogna, mais s'installa quand même en face de la blonde.

En faites, si le jeune homme laissai Derek mener l'interrogatoire c'est parce que premièrement le loup était plus effrayant que lui. Ils pourraient tenter de faire le coup du gentil flic, méchant flic, sait-on jamais. Mais la vraie raison c'est que quelque chose le tracassait et il avait besoin de tout mettre au clair. Avec tout ce que pensaient les autres sur la jeune femme sans la connaitre, il avait fini par penser pareil. Et avais décidé d'un plan d'action en conséquence, sauf qu'il a suffi qu'elle le reprenne sur son nom pour tout foutre en l'air. Avait-elle vraiment des sentiments pour son mari ?

 **Des témoins disent avoir vu son camion près de lieu du crime et il s'est enfuit quand il nous a vu,** lança Derek.

La jeune femme se lança dans une énième version du discours selon quoi, il a juste roulé dans une zone résidentiel pour faire des économies et gâter sa jeune épousee. Un petit regard de connivence avec Derek et le fils du sheriff eu la confirmation qu'elle mentait. Bon, visiblement elle savait pourquoi son mari roulait dans des zones résidentielles.

 **Son patron nous a dit qu'il travaillait pour vous ?**

 **Pour l'aquarium** , s'offusqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. **Et je ne travaille plus pour eux.**

 **Pourquoi un aquarium aurait besoin d'un camion-citerne.**

 **Qu'est-ce que j'en sais,** s'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **J'ai juste surpris une conversion entre Héléna et son mari disant qu'il en avait besoin, j'ai parlé de Ray c'est tout.**

Nouveaux échange de regard entre les deux garçons, le docteur mentait encore. Sauf que cette fois si elle remarqua cette échange et en déduisit tout autre chose.

 **Laissez-moi deviner,** s'exclama-t-elle en haussant la voie, **vous penser que je suis intéressé que je l'ais épouser parce qu'il m'apporte quelque chose. Que je le manipule, c'est ça que vous pensez.**

Honteux, Stiles baisa la tête. Quand il pense qu'il était du genre à hurler sur les flics dans les séries parce qu'ils hurlent sur leur suspect en se fiant aux apparences, grosse erreur si vous voulez son avis. Voilà qu'il était en train de faire exactement la même chose. Il avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas doué avec les enquêtes criminelles.

Derek qui avait bien senti l'odeur de honte du jeune homme tourna sa tête vers lui. Non mais quel idiot se dit-il. Il était encore en train de se croire inutile, il aurait dû s'en douter quand le jeune homme lui avait laissé mener l'interrogatoire. Il avait pensé qu'il l'avait convaincu, il faut croire que non. Le problème c'est que ça permettait à la jeune femme d'avoir l'ascendant sur lui. Il fallait que le fils du sheriff se ressaisisse, mais pour l'instant le loup se retrouvait à devoir continuer l'interrogatoire tout seul.

 **Vous pouvez comprendre que l'on se pose des questions.**

 **Sous prétexte que je suis une jolie fille, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Ray,** dit-elle d'un ton abrupt et sévère. **Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences. C'est pourtant sensé, la preuve physiquement vous étés canon mais en fait vous êtes un gros connard.**

Le loup lui lança son plus beau regard de tueur, mais la jeune femme tenait bon et soutenait son regard. Pour tous les deux, il était hors de question qu'il baisse le regard devant l'autre. Mais leur duel de regard ne dura que quelque seconde, car brusquement Stiles se mit à ricaner dans son coin. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas vrai. Il essaye de l'aider et voilà comment l'agent du Centre le remercie, en riant à ses dépens. Stiles s'avança, décidé à entrer enfin en action.

 **Pour être honnête, c'est un grincheux pas un connard,** débuta le jeune homme ayant pour résultat de faire grogner le plus vieux mais aussi de laisser sans voie le docteur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part du « novice ». **Sinon je suis d'accord avec vous et je ne demande qu'à vous croire mais il me faut des preuves.**

 **Des preuves ?** interrogea Adaline.

 **Raconter nous comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?**

Derek ne comprenait pas à où ça pouvait les mener, mais il est prêt à faire confiance à Stiles sur ce coup-là. C'était lui le plus professionnel des deux. Quant à Adaline elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux face à la surprise de la demande. Mais elle se reprit très vite, ils voulaient des preuves de sa sincérité et bien ils allaient en avoir.

 **Je l'ai rencontré à la pèche,** commença-t-elle.

Hales se retint de grogner, Stiles devait avoir une bonne raison de lui demander ça. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était enchanté d'entendre l'histoire de la jeune femme. Surtout qu'elle allait surement exagérer dans le sentimentalisme et le romantisme pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une garce.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui aurait pu le faire grogner. Non c'est Stiles, lui-même, qui le dérangeait ou plutôt la main que le jeune homme avait posé sur son épaule pour tenir en équilibre alors qu'il essayait de s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de la chaise occupé par le plus vieux. Bien entendue Stiles étant Stiles il n'y arrivait pas et n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler au grand désarroi du loup. Pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, au bout d'un moment Stiles trouva qu'il était préférable de se remettre debout.

Par contre il ne retira pas sa main de l'épaule de plus vieux. Etonnamment celui-ci ne fit pas de remarque. Il était bien trop occuper à vouloir tirer les vers du nez au Docteur pour s'occuper de ça, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Pour ne surtout pas écouter la petite voie qui disait qu'elle était très bien, là où elle était. Il ne se rendit même pas compte quand Stiles la retira pour croiser ses bras contre son torse dans une posture des plus Derekienne.

Pendant ce temps Adaline racontait son histoire sans faire attention aux deux autres. ça c'était passé le premier week-end qu'elle passa sur l'ile. Ce samedi matin, Adaline qui s'appelait encore Frobisher était partie nager comme tous les samedi matins. Sauf que ce serait la première fois depuis des années qu'elle nage dans un endroit pour l'instant encore inconnue. Elle avait nagé pendant des heures jusqu'à aboutir sur une petit crique vide de tout personne. Mise à part un homme qui péchait tranquillement sur un ponton qui devait encore tenir debout que par la volonté de cet homme.

Elle avait décidé de le passer en plongeant pour pas qu'il ne la remarque. Mais il avait fait quelque chose que la jeune femme n'avait pas prévue. Il s'était mis à parler au poisson. Et sa voie, Oh mon dieu sa voie. Ça l'avait fait stopper net. La voie était rauque mais suave, elle était parfaite, elle était restée un temps interminable sous l'eau pour l'écouter. Ce fut que très longtemps après qu'elle avait eu le courage de reprendre sa route.

Pendant la semaine qui suit, elle ne fit que penser à cette voie. Elle voulait savoir qu'elle était la personne qui la détenait. Au bout de deux jours elle avait pris sa décision, le samedi suivant elle y était retourné, à pied cette fois-ci. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas été rebuté par son apparence, disons négligé. Mais sa voie lui donnait toujours des frissons alors elle entama une discussion. Elle avait découvert quelqu'un de gentil, de fiable, d'un peu naïf mais terriblement attachant. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et on connait la suite.

 **Ça peut paraitre idiot, mais je l'aime à cause de sa voie, c'est comme ça,** termina-t-elle.

 **Je peux comprendre** , déclara Derek d'un air pensif le discours de le blonde avait été plutôt captivant, en fin d ecompte.

 **C'est mignon,** s'exclama Stiles. **Mais juste une remarque, vous lui avez dit avant ou après le mariage.**

 **Dit quoi** , interrogea le docteur.

 **Que vous n'est pas humaine.**

Adaline Marty écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire une quelconque remarque du genre de « de quoi vous parler ». Que Stiles contrait déjà sa contre-attaque qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas eu le temps de formuler. Le fils du sheriff se contenta de pointer Derek puis lui-même en disant simplement « Loup-garou, agent du Centre ».

Si elle n'avait pas les yeux déjà ouvert à son maximum, c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle tourna la tête vers le loup. Stiles pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais petit à petit elle semblait se résigner. Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement de soulagement, il avait vu juste. Certes il en avait été certain, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger doute. Il n'était que le maigrichon humain après tout.

Néanmoins il avait agis avec classe et intelligence, selon lui. Maintenant il allait faire son Colombo et expliquer comme un pro comment il était arrivé à cette conclusion. Derek allait probablement grogner mais monsieur Hales voulait qu'il agisse comment un professionnel, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Mais au faites il n'y avait pas de quoi hurler des Hourra. Dès qu'Antoine Saint-claire avait insinué qu'Adaline manipulait son mari, Stiles avait directement supposé qu'elle n'était pas humaine, étant donné la nature de l'affaire. Impression confirmer quand il constata lors de son arrestation que Ray était quand à lui belle et bien humain. Donc la nature de la jeune femme était le seul lien entre le chauffeur et les sirènes.

Il lui avait donc tendu un petit piège, trop préoccuper à vouloir les convaincre qu'elle aimait sincèrement son mari, elle avait laissé échapper quelque information, comme quoi elle était rester un peu trop sous l'eau sans respirer. Stiles en était venue à la conclusion qu'Adaline Marty née Frobisher était une Litus-Seirên, une sirène des côtés. Oui, il entendait déjà Derek dire qu'il avait dit plus tôt que les sirènes n'avaient pas de jambe. Mais le truc c'est qu'il n'avait pas dit ça, mais plutôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux.

Les sirènes des côtes était en fait une évolution génétique du à l'hybridation d'ADN humain et sirènes. En clair ces dernière n'avait pas de nageoire ni de queue mais pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'information sur eux. Il faut dire que les sirènes des côtes c'est comme les roux. Elles, ou ils, peuvent avoir des parent biologique humain avec un petite peu d'ADN de sirènes non dominant.

Il faut avoir plus de cinquante-cinq pourcent d'ADN de sirènes pour être une sirène des côtés. Après les capacités était proportionnel au pourcentage d'ADN. C'était donc compliquer d'étudier ses personnes, certaine allait même jusqu'à ignorer tout de leur capacité.

Après la surprise qui resta pendant de longue seconde affiché sur son visage. Adaline baissa les yeux elle allait devoir passer à table. Visiblement les deux hommes savaient de quoi il en retournait. Un loup-garou, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse exister réellement. Ce qui est un peu bête étant donné sa propre nature.

A vraie dire, elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était vraiment jusqu'à très récemment. Elle était juste une fille qui pouvait tenir un temps incroyable sous l'eau sans respirer. Mais elle n'avait jamais su d'où venait ses pouvoirs, était-elle la fille d'un dieu des océans comme dans un des bouquins adorée de sa jeune sœur. Ou était-elle une mutante avec des pouvoirs disons super héroïque. Elle ne l'avait jamais sue jusqu'à qu'on l'aborde il a plus d'un an.

C'est Helena qui l'avait abordé en premier, Frankie s'étaitcontentait de rester plus loin. Elle n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins, l'ancien mannequin avait tout de suite déclaré qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était, photo compromettante à l'appui. D'abord effrayé, cela va de soi, Adaline se calma, quand Beau Soleil était devenue plus douce, plus amical. Lui racontant que ça faisait des mois qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un comme elle.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était à la tête d'un institut de recherche sur les sirènes, car oui elles existaient et même qu'Adaline en était une ajoute-t-elle. Elle lui proposa un poste, de par sa nature aquatique et ses diplômes d'océanologue elle était la candidate idéale. La jeune femme avait longuement hésité, mais Helena ne la laissait pas vraiment tranquille, Chaque jour elle lui faisait une nouvelle proposition où le salaire n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter. Puis un jour Frobisher prit sa décision et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté, elle avait appris plus sur elle en un mois que pendant le reste de sa vie et surtout elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie.

Cependant une ombre était venue s'insinuer en la personne de l'associé des Dude, elle ne sut jamais son nom. Mais part sa rencontrer elle avait compris le réel objectif de l'institut utiliser les sirènes comme une arme. Grace à un étrange objet en forme de trident l'homme avait voulu l'obliger à tuer, heureusement pour elle ça n'avait pas marché. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait abandonné, il l'avait fait chanter et même menacer si bien qu'elle avait fini par en parler avec son mari. Ce dernier avait décidé de rencontrer l'homme un soir. Adaline n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, mais le lendemain son mari était là, disant qu'il avait trouvé un arrangement. Et elle n'avait plus remis les pieds à l'aquarium.

Après avoir écouté longuement les explications de la jeune femme, Stiles quitta le bureau en compagnie du loup. Laissant la jeune femme seul en toute tranquillité cette dernière c'était mis à pleurer à la fin de son récit, comprenant que son mari était devenue le complice des meurtres pour la protéger.

Dès qu'ils fermèrent la pièce, Kono vint à leur rencontre pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pu leur apprendre.

 **Les Dude ont un associé qui a voulu la forcer à tuer des gens, son mari s'est proposer à sa place,** expliqua l'agent du Centre un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors que la surfeuse était parti prévenir son commandant et le lieutenant, Stiles décida d'essayé d'émettre toute cette histoire au claire avec le loup. Ils avaient eu des réponses mais aussi de nouvelle question. Qui était l'associé ? Qu'est-ce le Trident ? Et que savaient les victimes sur l'institut pour qu'elles se fassent tuer ? Ou alors était-ce des essais du pouvoir du trident sur les sirènes requin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en parler avec Derek car tout s'arrêta. La lumière, les ordinateurs et les écrans s'éteignirent brusquement.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture (oui, je n'est que ça à dire).

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, le groupe électrogène devrait prendre le relais,** s'exclama Kono.

Sauf que les secondes passèrent les unes après les autres et rien ne se produit, pas même le moindre petit clignement de lumière. Les trois personnes commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Surtout Stiles à qui venait une idée pas terrible, terrible. Si Pershing, Sort, Conrad et Park avaient été tué parce qu'ils savaient quelque chose sur le Teahupoo alors les Marty étaient probablement les prochains sur la liste. Les deux autres durent avoir fait aussi le rapprochement car Kono sortit son arme et le loup s'élança pour rejoindre Steve et Danny qui était encore avec Ray. En faisant cela, il demanda ou plutôt ordonna à Stiles de rester à l'écart.

Le fils du sheriff voulu s'offusquer mais trop tard, le loup n'était déjà plus dans son champ de vision. Alors il se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe que ça y est-il était redevenue le maigrichon et pathétique humain qui désobéit à tout bout de champ, aux yeux du grincheux. Vu que celui-ci avait cru bon de faire son Alpha avec lui. Mais Derek n'était pas son Alpha, il n'était même pas un Alpha !

En quelques minutes Hale avait rejoint les deux hommes dans la pièce où était détenue Ray Marty. Steve et Danny se tenaient accroupie autour du chauffeur de poids lourd. Celui-ci était allongé sur le sol en train de débiter des paroles incohérentes. Un mélange de donné sur l'affaire et de « Maman les petits bateaux ont-ils des jambes ». Le tout étant tout à fait incompréhensible.

 **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda Derek en entrant dans la pièce.

Steve et Danny étaient juste sortis, histoire de définir un nouveau plan d'attaque. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils tachaient de faire parler Marty. C'était avec déception, en tout cas pour l'ancien militaire, qu'ils avaient constaté qu'ils allaient devoir attendre de voir si Stiles s'en sortait mieux avec Adaline.

Puis brusquement, les lumières s'étaient éteints et le chauffeur avait hurlé. Les deux hommes s'étaient tous deux, d'un seul mouvement élancés contre la porte de la pièce. Mais malheureusement ils trouvèrent porte close. Elle était bloquée, de l'autre côté Ray hurlait, disant qu'il n'allait rien leur dire. Au bout d'un moment, l'effort combiné du blond et du brun leur permit d'ouvrir la porte.

Trop tard, Ray était allongé sur le sol en piteux état, libéré de ses liens. Steve eu juste le temps de voir une forme entrer dans les conduite d'aération qui se trouvait au ras du sol. Pendant ce temps, son Danno s'approchait de Ray qui commençait déjà à débiter des paroles incohérentes. L'ancien Seal jeta un coup d'œil de la conduite d'aération mais il faisait trop sombre et ne pouvait pas voir plus loin qu'un mètre, voire deux. De toute façon elle était beaucoup trop étroite pour permettre à quelqu'un de passer. Débité, Il avait rejoint son fiancé quelques secondes avant que Derek n'arrive.

 **Stiles,** réalisa le loup dès que le lieutenant eut fini son explication. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce pour retourner au pas de course là-haut. Adaline serait la prochaine.

Stiles se tenait en compagnie de Kono l'arme au poing, non loin de la porte du bureau au se trouvait encore la jeune femme. Ils savaient tous deux, que quiconque leur avait coupé l'électricité, ils étaient là pour les Marty.

 **Vous n'avez pas d'arme à Interpol ?** demanda Kono.

 **Non, pas de ce type** , se contente de répondre le fils du sheriff attisant ainsi la curiosité de la jeune femme.

Dans le bureau sans lumière de Steve, Adaline était en train de sécher ses larmes comprenant que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Elle se leva nerveusement de son siège et s'approcha de la vitre donnant sur la pièce principale, dans le seul but de voir à travers les stores ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se dérouler. Trop préoccuper à regarder attentivement à travers la paroi de verre, tout en tremblant de la tête au pied, elle n'entendit pas la grille d'aération tomber sur le sol. Par contre elle senti une présence en sortir lentement. Dans un pur instinct de survie mais aussi complètement idiot elle ferma les yeux. Comme si ça allait faire disparaitre cette présence derrière elle. Mais non et pire elle entendit les os de l'inconnu craquer lui faisant ouvrir les yeux remplie de frayeur, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait pu crier à l'aide, ils étaient juste à côté, elle les voyait, mais elle en était incapable.

Puis ce fut les secondes de silence interminable qui s'enchénait qui la convint de se retourner lentement. C'est que quand elle vit la tête de son agresseur qu'elle trouva la force de hurler. Stiles sursauta quand le crie arriva à ses oreilles, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, à peine un centième de seconde, Kono était déjà en train de peser de tout son poids pour faire basculer la porte. L'aide de l'agent du Centre ne fut pas de trop. Mais là aussi il ne la déloquèrent que trop tard. Adaline était déjà dans le même état que son mari.

 **Stiles,** hurla Derek déboulant à l'étage avant de rejoindre en toute hâte le bureau. **Stiles, ça va ?**

La situation de la sirène des côtes ne l'intéressait pas, de toute façon elle devait être dans le même état que son mari. Non, il voulait savoir si Stiles allait bien, le connaissant il avait de forte probabilité qu'il se fasse blesser. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir permis qu'on fasse du mal au jeune homme. C'est pour ça que M.O.M l'avait envoyé, non ? Pour protéger cet agent particulièrement hyperactif.

Le fils du sheriff ne répondit pas, il se pouvait même qu'il n'était pas capter la présence du loup. Contrairement à Kono qui garda bien en mémoire l'inquiétude de Hale pour son coéquipier, bien qu'elle était comme Stiles concentré sur l'était d'Adaline. Elle disait n'importe quoi et commençait à gesticuler dans tous les sens comme si elle ne supportait pas le contact des deux autres sur sa peau. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le fils du sheriff de remarquer quelques petites rougeurs parfaitement circulaires sur les côtés du visage de l'océanologue. On aurait dit comme les traces que laissait les ventouses sur la peau. Oui, il avait joué avec quand il était petit avec Scott, autant dire que depuis ni le sheriff, ni Mélissa n'en avait chez eux.

Plus tard, l'adrénaline était retombée et les ambulanciers étaient en train de faire monter Adaline dans leur véhicule, Ray était parti juste avant. Des techniciens attendaient que la section scientifique de la police ait fini de prélever tout ce qu'il y avait à prélever, pour pouvoir mettre le courant. En tout cas pour brancher le groupe électrogène, que quelqu'un avait pris grand soin de déconnecter du bâtiment, parce que vue l'état du panneau électrique, il allait falloir du temps pour le réparer.

En haut à l'étage, devant la table tactile qui sans électricité n'était plus qu'une table ordinaire. Kono, ainsi que Chin et Lou, qui s'étaient dépêcher de rentrer au QG dès qu'ils avaient appris ce qui c'était passé, attendaient d'avoir de nouveaux de l'électricité. Bien que se doutant qu'ils n'auraient aucune imagine des caméras de surveillance pour savoir qui était entré dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils espéraient pouvoir voir qui se trouvait assez proche du panneau électrique au moment de la coupure.

Pendant cette attente, Steve était dans le bureau de son fiancé avec ce dernier qui le regardait se faire enguirlander en bonne et due forme par le gouverneur et par téléphone interposé qui plus est. Danny présageait que le brun n'allait pas être facile à vivre de la soirée, surtout si le gouverneur était en train de lui dire qu'il laissait à l'agent Stilinski et à l'agent Hale le soin de diriger l'enquête dorénavant. Ce que n'espérait pas le blond pour le bien et la santé de toutes les personnes présentes.

Et à côté de tout ça, Derek se tenait devant la porte du bureau du commandant dorénavant scène de crime, tachant de camoufler le fils du sheriff qui était en train de prélevé l'étrange substance qui avait bloqué les portes. En essayant d'être le plus discret possible, Stiles activa son _Chronoscan_ en mode bio-analyse. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'avoir les résultats de l'analyse.

 **Alors ?** demanda Derek.

 **De l'encre de sèches,** répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sec et qui pour une fois ne s'était pas appesanti sur les détails et pourtant il y en avait des détails.

L'encre séchait incroyablement vite, mais surtout contenait des agents neurotoxiques. Et bien que n'étant pas un spécialiste de la faune aquatique, il était prêt à parier que ce n'est pas censé se trouver dans l'encre de sèches. Si ça avait été le cas, croyez-le il serait au courant et aurait déjà trouvé un moyen de le caser dans la conversation. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à l'envoyé à Billy pour de plus ample analyse.

Il voulut sortir du bureau mais Derek bloquait le passage. Les bras croisé et avec son regard de tueur, le loup se tenait devant lui, se demandant ce que le jeune homme pouvait lui cacher. Parce que, ce n'est pas naturel pour le jeune homme de répondre à une question avec seulement quatre mots. Non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, Stiles comprenant ses intentions le coupa net dans son élan.

 **Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur le panneau électrique** , lança-t-il en bousculant Hale pour passer. **Préviens moi quand ils ont du nouveau** , termina-t-il toujours sans le regarder.

Etonné par son comportement, il se laissa faire sans s'en rendre compte. Il se demanda si il devait le suivre ou non. Quand les lampes et les écrans se rallumèrent il eut sa réponse. Le jeune homme lui avait dit de le prévenir si les autres avaient du nouveau. Il allait devoir attendre de voir si c'était le cas.

Dès que l'électricité était revenue Chin s'était jeter sur la table tactile. Danny et Steve les rejoignirent assez rapidement.

 **Stiles n'est pas là** ? s'inquiéta, sois disant, Danny.

 **Il est partie voir le tableau électrique,** répondit le loup de forte méchante humeur, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Stiles lui faisait la tête.

 **Il ne sait pas qu'on a une équipe scientifique,** s'exclama Steve qui avait toujours du mal à accepter les deux autres dans son équipe. **On a quelque chose ?**

Chin leur dit d'attendre quelque instant, mais il réussit à obtenir une image rapidement. On y voit un homme en train de pousser une jeune femme en fauteuil roulant, un plaid cachant ses jambes, entrer dans la réserve où se trouvait le tableau électrique du bâtiment avant que le courant soit coupé. Mais il était impossible de les identifier, ils avaient tout prévue, casquette, lunette de soleil et visage ne se tournant jamais vers les caméras.

 **D'après vous il a quoi dans le fauteuil ?** demanda Lou.

Aucun des membres du 5.0 ne tombèrent dans le panneau, pour eux la jeune femme n'était pas réellement en fauteuil, ce n'était qu'une couverture. Mais une couverture à quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient amené. Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour couper le courant. A moins que ce soit ce qui avait mis les Marty dans cet état déplorable. Mais comment avaient-ils put faire passer quelque chose cacher dans un fauteuil dans des pièces à travers des conduites d'aération plutôt étroite.

 **La scientifique a trouvé quoi ?** questionna le commandant.

 **Ils ont trouvé une substance sur le tableau électrique ainsi que des traces de brulures. D'après eux, tout le matériel à surchauffé. Comme si on avait mis de l'eau mais en mieux,** répondit de Chin.

 **Tu peux identifier ces personnes ? c'est peut-être Helena et Frankie Dude,** déclara Danny.

 **Ou le fameux associé** , ajouta Kono.

 **Et bien on a beau avancer on est toujours dans le flou,** conclu Lou.

Tout le monde confirma d'un petit « yep » marmonné ou d'un signe de tête. Mais Derek quant à lui se contenta de soupirer. Pour lui, si la femme était en fauteuil c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas de jambes et le plaid ne servait qu'à cacher sa queue de poisson. Donc une sirène était entrée dans le bâtiment mais ce n'est pas elle qui avaient attaqué Adaline et Ray. La forme était beaucoup trop rapide pour être une sirène.

Derek soupira à nouveaux, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Si ça trouve les sirènes étaient tout aussi agiles sur terre que sous l'océan, même si c'était difficile à croire. Il fallait en parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en créature aquatique. En tout cas trainer avec le 5.0 n'allait rien lui apporter, il ferait mieux de rejoindre Stiles. Il voulait du nouveau, il en avait. Alors il partit le rejoindre, les autres ne remarquèrent même pas qu'il s'en allait.

Stiles était en train d'attendre le résultat de l'analyse sur la substance qui se trouvait sur les fils électriques quand il senti, avec déception, Derek s'approcher. Il avait bêtement pensé que le loup allait le laisser tranquille deux minutes.

 **Ils ont trouvé quoi ?** demanda-t-il d'amblé

Derek grogna, visiblement Stiles lui faisait toujours la tête. Et il n'y a pas dire, un Stiles Stilinski qui utilise des phrases courtes, c'est étrange et légèrement flippant, faut avouer. C'était à cause de quoi ? N'arrêtait pas de se demander le loup. De la dispute dans la voiture ? Ou de ce qui a failli se passer dans l'entreprise d'Antoine Saint-Claire ? Il était pris au dépourvue. Un Stiles qui ne parle pas, voire très peu s'est vraiment effrayant.

 **Il y a une vidéo où on voie un homme et une femme entrer dans cette pièce** , commença-t-il à dire timidement.

Puis il hallucina, Stiles venait de lui dire « Humm, Humm ». « Humm, Humm », depuis quand Stiles disait « Humm, Humm ». Non, faire semblant d'écouter ne devrait même pas être dans ses gènes. Mais bordel, il lui faisait quoi, pourquoi il lui faisait la tête ?

 **La femme est en fauteuil roulant.** Ajouta Derek avant de s'arrêter pensant que Stiles allait faire une quelconque remarque, mais non il ne disait que « Humm, Humm » et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. **Je pense que c'est une sirène.**

 **Humm, c'est cohérent** , se contenta de dire le fils du sheriff.

Pour dire vrai, les résultats de la _viscoanalyse_ venaient de tomber et la substance n'était nul autre que du mucus de sirène. Et là, il pouvait dire l'espèce et même pas besoin d'analyser l'ADN. Le niveau de conductivité très élevé ne laissait pas place au doute. Une Seirên-Anguilla ou Sirène anguilles électriques, rien qu'un seul touché au bon endroit et elle fout en l'air tout le réseau électrique d'un bâtiment. Quand on pense qu'elle vivait sous l'océan, Stiles n'en dormait pas de la nuit.

Mais de tout ça, le fils du sheriff ne dit rien au loup, ce qui n'échappe pas à ce denier. Stiles ne levait pas la tête vers lui, se contentant de marmonner comme si le plus vieux n'était pas là. Et Derek n'en pouvait plus.

 **Stiles, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe** , s'exclama-t-il.

 **Rien,** répondit Stiles doucement. **Bon j'ai en terminer ici, je remonte.**

Sur ceux, il contourna le loup et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Cependant Derek n'était pas décidé à le laisser faire.

 **STILES** , grogna-t-il.

Le fils du sheriff soupira et à contre cœur se retourna pour voir le loup qui avait sorti tout son attirail d'Alpha : Le regard de tueur, si on penchait la tête on pouvait presque voir un rouge flamboyant lui colorer ses rétines, les bras croisés, le haussement de sourcil et même la lèvre qui tressautait tentant de retenir un grognement.

 **Ah non,** s'offusqua le jeune homme. **Ne t'avise même pas de jouer les Alphas avec moi. Tu n'es pas mon Alpha. Tu n'es même pas un Alpha.**

Derek décroisa les bras qui tombèrent le long de son corps. Il commençait à comprendre. Stiles refaisait sa forte tête, comme au bon vieux temps, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre. Toujours à s'emporter alors qu'on lui cherchait que du bien.

 **Si c'est par rapport à tout à l'heure,** tenta d'expliquer calmement le loup, **c'était mieux pour toi.**

 **POUR MOI,** s'exclama l'agent du centre en hurlant, **tu m'as ordonné de rester en retrait comme si j'étais un gamin sans défense…**

 **On ne savait pas à quoi on avait à faire,** s'emporta Derek en coupant la parole au plus jeune. **Et on ne le sait toujours pas. Je voulais juste te protéger,** termina-t-il plus calmement.

Stiles était rouge de colère, il ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour un humain sans défense. Il ne l'était pas, il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

 **Parce que tu recommence à me prendre pour le petit humain sans défense. Il est où, le Derek qui disait que j'étais fiable, que j'étais un bon agent ? Hein, dit le moi,** déclara le fils du sheriff en se rapprochant du loup, ils n'étaient séparés plus que par quelque malheureux centimètres.

 **Faudrait peut-être que tu le sois avant, non ?** lança Derek.

 **Tu te fous de moi.**

Les centimètres étaient devenus des millimètres, Derek pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme caresser sa peau. Leur torse était en contact, Stiles bombait fièrement le sien dans une vaine tentative de s'imposer face au loup. Ce dernier en aurait presque rit s'ils n'étaient pas dans la situation actuel.

 **Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu t'es laisser faire ?**

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand. Le plus vieux n'était quand même pas en train de sous-entendre ce à quoi il pensait. Qu'il n'était qu'un froussard qui préfère fuir plutôt qu'aller au combat. C'est n'importe quoi, ça allait être quoi ensuite, qu'il a délibérément laissé Adaline se faire agresser parce qu'il était paralysé par la peur ?

 **Je pense que M.O.M vas devoir trouvez un quatorzième essai,** finit-il par dire après s'être calmé.

Brusquement la colère disparue du visage de Derek. Il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire. Ils allaient remonter, trouver le moyen de résoudre cette enquête au plus vite puis lui rentrait à Beacon Hills. Quant à Stiles et bien il rentrait là où il a décidé de faire sa vie, loin de Scott, de Lydia, de son père et… de lui. Et pour être honnête, il en était triste et déçue. Il appréciait Stiles et même beaucoup malgré qu'il soit tout à fait insupportable la plus part de temps. Le Jeune homme avait la fâcheuse tendance à manquer à toute personne qui avait fait sa connaissance.

 **Bien,** finit par s'exprimer Stiles en brisant le silence qui avait envahie la pièce depuis bien une minute. **Je crois que tout est dit.**

Et le fils du sheriff s'en alla, laissant Derek pantois qui dépité le suivit pour voir si le commandant et son équipe avait du nouveau. Comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, que les deux hommes quittèrent le bâtiment du 5.0 avec soulagement. Ça avait été une journée bien rempli mais c'est sur toutes ses deux dernières heures qui leur avaient paru interminables. Dès qu'ils avaient rejoint les autres, ces derniers avaient immédiatement remarqué quelque chose.

Et donc pendant que tout ce petit monde tachait de faire le point sur toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récupérer tout au long de cette journée. Stiles et Derek tachait de faire abstraction du regard des autres sur eux.

Steve n'avait pas fait attention à eux plus d'une minute, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Et puis il laissait Danno s'interroger sur leur comportement, il pouvait très bien le faire pour deux. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'avait fait le blond se demandant ce que les deux hommes pouvaient bien cacher. Quelque chose concernant l'enquête ou une relation de couple comme tendait à le croire Kono.

La surfeuse avait, dans sa tête, comparé le comportement des deux autres avec celui de son patron et de son coéquipier. Etaient-ils dans la même situation ? En tout cas ça l'amusait d'essayer de répondre à cette question. Ça lui changeait les idées, elle n'arrivait vraiment à rien avec les Dude, aujourd'hui.

Chin et Lou quant à eux tachaient de rester concentrer sur l'enquête. Le premier parce que c'était sa priorité et il ne voulait pas se disperser comme sa cousine. Le second tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas à s'intéresser au problème de couple autre que le siens. Depuis qu'il avait appris que traiter Steve et Danny de vieux couple n'était plus vraiment une blague. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se demander si c'était un couple ou non, dès qu'il voyait deux hommes faire quelque chose ensemble. Sans toute fois, chercher à en savoir plus, couple ou pas couple, ça ne le regardait pas.

Derek avait survécu à ce moment de manière stoïque, lâchant quelque grognement ici et là, comme à son habitude. Ce qui n'était pas, bien entendue, le cas de Stiles. Il était loin d'être stoïque, c'est presque s'il ne commençait pas à suer d'être le centre de l'attention. Heureusement la délivrance avait fini par arriver.

Tu parles d'une délivrance, se dit le fils du sheriff. Marcher en silence jusqu'à sa Jeep en compagnie du loup en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, c'était tout aussi stressant. Ce qui devait être aussi le cas pour Derek. C'est donc à cause de se stresse que malgré ses sens surdéveloppé de loup-garou, il ne remarque pas la présence derrière un arbre qui ne lâchait pas le plus jeune homme des yeux.

 **STILES,** marmonna l'inconnue avec haine.

Il s'était douter que le Centre allait envoyer quelqu'un, mais il n'avait pas prévue que ça soit lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Ainsi il pourrait le faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et en plus il pourrait être très utile pour la suite des opérations. Comme quoi le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.


	13. Chapter 13

**PAPA, je suis rentré,** s'exclama Stiles dès qu'il mit un pied dans la maison de son père. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore dire que c'était aussi la sienne.

Cependant, ce ne fut qu'un silence pesant qui lui répondit. Le jeune agent du Centre afficha une mine triste et déçue en allant vers la cuisine. Plus précisément vers le frigo, où il sorti une petite bouteille de bière qu'il dévissa rapidement. Son père n'achetait plus de bouteille avec capsule depuis qu'un petit Stiles de dix ans avait la fâcheuse tendance d'enterrer les décapsuleurs dans le jardin. Déjà à cet âge-là, il trouvait que son père buvait un peu trop pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère. Bien qu'il continua à en acheter, avec bouchon à vis dorénavant, suite à cet incident la consommation du sheriff avait sévèrement diminué.

Stiles but une gorgé alors que la porte du frigo n'était pas encore fermé, rien de telle pour se remettre de cette journée. Son père l'en aurait probablement engueulé de se mettre à boire dès qu'il rentrait du boulot. Mais visiblement ce dernier n'était pas là.

En soupirant il s'adossa au plan de travail de la cuisine, qui ne devait plus servir depuis qu'il était partit. Il reprit une seconde gorgé en laissant ses pensée vagabonder. Pour son plus grand soulagement elles prirent la direction d'une question philosophique du genre « l'homosexualité n'était-il pas une mutation inconsciente de l'espèce humaine dans le but de ralentir l'effet de surpopulation que connait la planète de nos jours ». Aucun rapport avec le loup grincheux, au moins au premier abord, disait une petite voie dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ?

Il soupira un nouveau et tourna la tête. C'est là qu'il la vit bien à plat à ses côtés. Une feuille blanche venant probablement de l'imprimante qui était toujours dans sa chambre. Avec un mot de son père écrit en majuscule avec un feutre bleu qui devait trainer dans le coin depuis son enfance. C'est avec anxiété qu'il commença la lecture craignant de savoir ce qu'il était écrit.

 _Salut, fiston._

 _J'espère que tu passé une bonne journée, bien que je sais que ce ne fut pas avec Scott._

 _Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Mais si tu sens le besoin de parler de ce qui passe sache que je suis toujours là. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton père et je t'aime quoiqu'il arrive._

 _Je passe la soirée avec Natalie et j'espère, on espère, de tout cœur que tu viendras nous rejoindre._

 _Ton père a qui son énervant mais attachant fils manque terriblement._

Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait laisser des larmes couler ou sa colère s'exprimer. En quelque ligne son père l'avait mis plus bas que terre. Et pourtant, pas la moindre once de colère n'était visible entre ses mots. Juste de la tristesse de ne plus être l'homme à qui son fils se confiait des fois pour dire des choses sans importance et d'autre fois pour des choses que le jeune homme ignorait encore être important pour son bonheur, son avenir, sa vie.

Il posa ses mains sur la table pour tenter de réfléchir sur sa relation avec son père qui s'était cruellement détériorer depuis bien avant qu'il rentrer dans le parking du Centre avec une créature mi chauve-souris, mi humain à ses trousses. Ce qui amenait une question qui le terrifiait, est-ce vraiment involontaire que chaque fois que son père est là, son boulot le rappelle à lui.

Quand on pense qu'il avait voulu profiter de ses vacances pour renouer avec Scott et le reste de la meute. Alors que les semaines où son père venait le voir pendant quatre ans, n'avait jamais permit au deux Stilinski d'avoir à nouveau une relation père fils, telle que celle qu'ils avaient avant que le surnaturel entre dans leur vie. La conclusion de tout cette journée n'en était que plus triste, visiblement sa vie n'était plus à Beacon Hills.

A peu près au même moment, Derek rentrait aussi chez lui, sans crier dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Ce n'est pas son style et puis il était chez lui. Cora, Lydia, Malia étaient dans le salon assis sur le canapé, une tasse de thé dans la main. Bon, seulement la rouquine.

 **Tiens, déjà rentré,** s'exclama la Banshee en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une petite gorgée avant de poursuivre. **Ça c'est bien passé avec Stiles.**

La rouquine lui lança son regard « Eh oui, je suis au courant ». Sauf que depuis le temps, le loup avait appris à connaitre la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas du tout au courant, c'était plutôt sa technique « J'ai un doute, alors tombe dans mon piège que je sache si j'ai raison ou non ». Mais justement il n'allait pas tomber dans son piège.

 **Je suis parti m'assurer que la créature n'allait pas revenir,** dit-il en prenait le soin de dire, créature et pas Manbat. **Je m'en fou de ce que Stiles est pu faire de sa journée.**

Et sans se retourner il alla à la cuisine boire un peu, il avait encore la dispute avec le fils du sheriff en tête et ça laissait de méchante humeur, plus que d'habitude. Lydia le regarda s'éloigner, l'air indécis elle ne croyait pas vraiment à la véracité de ses propos, mais elle avait du mal à dire que le loup mentait. Alors se serait-elle tromper, mais les deux garçons avait passé la journée on sait où, c'était simple de se dire que c'était ensemble.

 **Pourtant il a dit qu'il passait la journée avec Scott, mais Scott bien que pas marié est en lune de miel avec Kira dans la maison du lac de ma grand-mère,** dit-elle dans l'espoir de le faire craquer. Assez vain l'espoir, il s'agit quand même de Derek Hales.

 **Et alors ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a passé la journée avec moi.**

 **T'as peut être raison** , finit par dire la rouquine. **Il devait être avec sa petite copine.**

Lydia espérait une réaction, même une toute petite. Mais Derek n'en eu aucune, il restait impassible pour le plus grand désarroi de la rouquine. Mais justement le fait qu'il n'eut aucune réaction n'était pas une réaction en soit ? Derek « grognon » Hales aurait levé les yeux au ciel ou grogner, parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas, comme le faisait Cora et même Malia.

 **Ma mère à entendue parler d'une certaine Diana,** ajoute-t-elle.

Bien qu'il soit de dos pour se servir un second verre d'eau, la Banshee crut déceler une réaction chez le loup, cette fois-ci. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir senti se crisper à l'entente de ce nom. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait. En fait à l'écoute de cette dernière phrase Derek avait séré son verre tellement fort qu'il était étonné que ce dernier ne soit pas briser.

Diana, Billy avait parlé d'une Diana devant la cellule de Kulkalkoltech, le serpent géant. Et de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Martin. Equipe avec qui Stiles aimerait travailler, plus qu'avec lui en tout cas. Alors peut-être que Diana et Stiles était ensemble, mais que c'était encore trop récent pour qu'elle vienne à Beacon Hills. Mais de tout façon qu'est-ce qu'il en avait affaire, ça ne le regardait pas et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le mettait dans cet état. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui avait failli se passer dans la société de transport. Derek revenait à se demander, s'il aurait laissé ça se faire, peut être avec envie, s'il n'avait pas entendue Ray Marty entrer dans son camion.

Lydia le regarda tergiverser toujours de dos, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Mon œil, se disait-elle, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Elle était contente d'elle, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Donc la rouquine se leva et dit au revoir. Jordan étant de garde elle allait passer à la soirée avec sa mère et le sheriff et donc avec Stiles. Elle allait pouvoir obtenir d'autre information.

Derek ne fit même pas attention à la Banshee qui s'en allait. Ce qui aurait pu le soulager, ni Malia, ni Cora n'était du genre à poser des questions indiscrètes. Ils allaient pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille entre Hales comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps au moins il ne penserait pas à Stiles.

Le débat n'était pas vraiment houleux pour savoir chez qui, ils allaient commander pour ce soir. Pas qu'aucun des trois ne savait pas cuisiner, bon c'est vrai que pour les deux filles c'était le cas, être derrière les fourneaux n'était pas leur genre. Mais Derek savait cuisiner, il avait même certain talents, un vrai petit chef. Sauf qu'il n'avait que très peu envie de s'y mettre, il attendait d'avoir quelqu'un qui apprécierait sa cuisine.

C'était surtout pour sa sœur Laura qu'il prenait plaisir à faire à manger avant. Mais elle est morte, quant à son autre sœur elle n'avait pas un palet développé et se contentait simplement de manger sans savourer. Et de ce qui est de sa cousine, elle avait passé toute son enfance à manger de crue et maintenant elle ne jurait que par la pizza.

Donc il attendait ce quelqu'un qui bizarrement dans ses pensée avait en ce moment les traits d'un amateur de frites bouclé, pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un gourmet. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à Stiles encore.

En fin de compte ils avaient opté pour une pizza, mais alors que le loup s'apprêtait à passer commande quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quel fut sa surprise de voir que c'était le fils du sheriff, avec un sac qui venait d'un restaurant chinois à la main.

 **J'espère que t'as faim,** déclara Stiles en rentrant alors que Malia s'exclama, surprise de le voir.

L'agent du Centre soupira, il n'avait pas pensé que son ex soit là. Il n'avait même pas pensé que Cora vivait ici. Quel idiot.

 **Je suis venue remercier Derek de m'avoir secouru du Ma… de la créature chauve-souris.**

 **Tu veux le remercier avec ce qui s'est passé hier ?** demanda Cora.

Ah oui, c'est vrai se dit le fils du sheriff, Derek avait fait un esclandre hier, il avait oublié.

 **C'est pour ça qu'il va me rembourser,** dit-il en regardant avec le sourire Derek qui répondit en soupirant avec petit sourire discret mais heureux.

Tout compte fait, Derek commanda quand même des pizzas, Stiles n'avait pas amené assez à manger pour nourrir tout le monde. Cora et Malia ne semblaient pas décidé à allait autre pars. Stiles était persuadé qu'elles planifiaient déjà de faire un rapport à Lydia. Les deux filles étaient assises sur le canapé en train de dévorer la pizza. En tout cas c'est surtout Malia qui dévorait, ce n'est que dans cette situation qu'on pouvait deviner son passer à l'état sauvage. Quoique ce fût un comportement assez logique de la part d'une fille dont la pizza était le plat favori et fétiche.

Stiles était assis sur le canapé tout seul, pourtant on n'avait l'impression qu'il prenait toute la place malgré sa carrure plutôt fétiche. Il était en train de manger tant que bien, avec des baguettes ce n'était pas facile, il n'avait toujours pas la technique et ceux même après des années d'entrainements. Et puis faut dire qu'il n'était pas très concentré. Il était en train de s'insulter copieusement dans sa tête. Quelle idée avait-il eu de venir diner ici. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de manger dans un silence glaciale. Même quand il était seul c'était plus bruyant. Ce qui soit dit en passant n'était pas surprenant connaissant le jeune homme. Manger avec un Hale, il pouvait faire mais avec trois c'était au de-là de ses capacités. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que le plus vieux sera seul. Il aurait pu quand même deviner que le loup aurait au moins passé la soirée avec sa sœur.

En parlant du loup, celui était assis sur un fauteuil mais ne mangeait pas, pas vraiment. Il fixait le fils du sheriff et plus précisément son numéro de « je prends une poignée de nourriture entre mes baguette j'en perds la moitié en amenant les baguettes à ma bouche et encore la moitié de ce qui restait en essayant de les enfourner et pourtant les aliments finissait leur course dans le carton avant de retenter leur chances ».

Le pire c'est qu'il était incapable de détourner le regard. Et tout ça pourquoi, parce que Lydia avait parlé de Diana. Pourquoi Stiles ne lui avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec Diana, ça faisait deux jours qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il aurait pu lui dire, après ce qui a failli se passer chez les transports Antoine par exemple.

 **Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec ton père, Lydia et sa mère,** s'exclama soudainement Malia en brisant le silence avec à vrai dire pas beaucoup de tact.

C'est fou, ça faisait bien cinq ans qu'elle n'est plus une coyote qui se baladait dans la forêt à longueur de journée. Et pourtant elle ne se savait toujours pas faire preuve de tact. Parce que parler de son père à Stiles n'était pas la chose à faire en ce moment. Non, parce qu'il sait qu'il aurait dut passer la soirée avec lui, déjà qu'il passait ses journées à Hawaï. Et puis ça aurait une meilleure ambiance. Le truc c'est qu'il n'en était pas sur et donc il n'avait pas le courage d'y aller pour vérifier, ni la force d'ailleurs.

 **C'est compliqué,** déclara simplement Stiles mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer. **Il y a eu un grand bouleversement dans ma vie et je n'arrive pas à en parler à mon père. Forcement il l'a remarqué.**

Derek qui avait eu la force de baisser le regard des que sa cousine avait parlé, pour que personne ne remarque son trouble, releva la tête et croisa immédiatement le regard du plus jeunes. Un regard où il pouvait voir toute la tristesse de ne pas savoir comment parler du Centre à son père. Mais maintenant le loup était au courant, ça pouvait tout changer. Derek pouvait l'aider, il en avait même envie, mais il savait que Stiles n'apprécierait pas qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place. Alors il détourna le regard à nouveaux, en espérant que le jeune homme savait que s'il avait besoin de parler de tout ça, le loup pouvait essayer d'être une oreille attentive.

Cependant comme sa sœur n'était pas au courant pour le Centre, elle détourna le sujet sur un thème dont son frère ainé avait cruellement besoin d'en savoir plus.

 **C'est ta petite copine ?** demanda-t-elle.

Stiles soupira en regardant le sourire moqueur de la jeune louve. Non vraiment une Hales sourire, c'est une peu dérangeant. Il n'y avait que Derek qui savait rendre se sourire particulièrement sexy mais ce n'est pas la question. Pour en revenir à Cora faut croire que Lydia commençait à déteindre, pas vraiment un mélange de bon augure si vous voulez son avis.

 **Quelle petite copine,** s'étonna Stiles nerveusement alors que Cora le regardait l'aire de dire « mais bien sûr ».

Sans compter Derek qui le fixait avec… « Espoir », c'est n'importe quoi. Non, il a du mal voire, c'est impossible. Pourquoi Derek le regarderait dire qu'il n'a pas de petite amie avec espoir. Et à côté de ça il y avait Malia, qui devait chercher une porte de sortie.

 **Diana,** lança Cora pour bien montrer qu'on ne le lui là faisait pas. L **ydia nous a dit que sa mère en a entendu parler.**

 **Moi et Diana,** s'exclama le fils du sheriff à moitié en rigolant, **pourquoi pas moi et Lydia tant que vous y êtes.**

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose qui pouvait surprendre un Hale, mais cette remarque en faisait bien partie. Comment il espérait convaincre qui que ce soit avec ça, à une époque lui et la rouquine est une probabilité. Et il était le premier à dire que ce n'était pas une probabilité mais une certitude.

 **Oui je sais, j'ai été amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Plus de l'admiration peut être de la confiance. Et même si on s'est rapprochée, on n'a pas fini ensemble. Bon on s'est embrassé, une fois. Et c'est parce que je paniquais, elle m'a juste secourue comme un ami. c'était un baiser d'amis, il n'y avait pas à se poser de questions. D'accord c'est vrai si ça avait été Scott, je me serais poser des questions pendant bien deux mois. Mais ce n'était pas Scott, c'était Lydia, c'est pareille. Avec elle je parler de trucs que je ne parlerais avec Scott. Faut dire qu'il y a des choses que même après des heures d'explication, le vrai alpha n'avais jamais compris, comme la fois où j'essayé de lui dire que j'avais** **un peu d'attira… Euh pourquoi je parle de ça déjà. Ah oui, Diana, bah c'est juste ma nouvelle Lydia. En un peu mieux il a des trucs que je parle avec elle mais pas avec Lydia,** Termina-il en soufflant il avait l'impression d'avoir courue un marathon et encore il n'avait pas fini. **Par contre vous en parler à aucun des trois, sinon je mets de l'aconit tue-loup dans votre nourriture. Vous savez que j'en suis capable.**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient les yeux et la bouche grand ouverte, elles n'avaient plus l'habitude depuis le temps. Quant à Derek et bien le loup ne savait comment se comporter après ça. Stiles était vraiment un numéro, un numéro unique qui plus est. Alors ce qu'il fit, c'est de se mettre nerveusement à légèrement pouffer de rire en espérant être plutôt discret.

 **Ça commence comme ça** , pensa à voix haute la coyote attirant l'attention des trois autres.

Si Derek comprit rapidement de quoi sa cousine parlait, pour son plus grand désarroi. Non ça ne pouvait être ça, se disait-il. Stiles, lui était dans le flou total. Il fixait son ex petite-copine en espérant lire son visage une expression qu'il pourrait l'aider à comprendre son étrange commentaire. Mais sa figure et son regard qui croisa le sien, étaient impassible, comme tout Hale qui se respecte. Par contre une petite des nombreuses voix qui se trouvait dans la tête du jeune homme, lui disait qu'il manquait juste le clin d'œil pour que ce soit une expression faciale de complicité parfaite. Une complicité à propos de quoi, demanda une autre voie intérieure.

Derek était mal à l'aise il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'était en train de se passer. Sur ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Alors il trouva un prétexte stupide pour quitter la pièce, comme quoi il fallait qu'il aille jeter les déchets dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Laissait les trois autre seul, comme les deux filles s'était lancé dans une discussion entre elles, à la Hale. C'est-à-dire sans mots, sans phrases et sans paroles échangé, Stiles se pressa à aller prendre l'air.

Le fils du sheriff ne compta pas combien de temps il passa sur la terrasse, mais comme son regard passait de la ville en contre-bas à la nuit étoilé et ainsi de suite. Sachant que chaque observation semblait durer une éternité pour lui. On pouvait aisément comprendre que ça faisait un moment. Mais il était bien là, à ne se soucier de rien. Ni de ce qu'avait voulu dire son ex, ni des soucis qu'il causait à son père.

Son esprit était clair comme de l'eau de roche et même pire, il était presque vide. C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta quand il entendit Derek lui parler dans son dos. Se connaissant et si ça avait été une mauvaise journée il aurait basculé dans la vide. Faut croire que la journée avait été plutôt bonne finalement.

 **Cora est parti ramener Malia chez son père,** l'informa le loup. **Elle n'est toujours pas à l'aise derrière un volant, a vrai dire on n'est pas à l'aise.**

Stiles tourna la tête une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage pour regarder le plus vieux s'approcher et se mettre à ses coté.

 **Attends c'était de l'humour** , s'exclama-t-il avec un étonnement non feint avant de se ressaisir. **En tout cas maintenant c'est confirmer. Billy à utiliser ses bidules extraterrestres.**

Derek émis un soupire qui sonna un peu faux, vu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le loup n'y croyait pas, il était encore sur cette histoire. Vraiment, le fils du sheriff n'abandonnait jamais. Il alla s'installer au près du plus jeune qui était adosser au petit muret de pierre qui fermait le balcon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était allé rejoindre le plus jeune, il aurait dû le laisser seul. D'après lui, Stiles et venue chez lui ce soir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer la soirée seul mais qu'il était incapable de retrouver son père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un grincheux comme lui pouvait bien y faire.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était écouter en tachant de ne pas trop grogner. Mais pour son malheur Stiles ne disait rien, il se contentait de soupirer de temps en temps. Super, ça allait être à lui d'entamer la discussion, autant dire que c'était plutôt risquer.

 **Je sais que t'aurais préféré que ce soit ton père qui soit au courant à ma place** , commença-t-il à dire en ayant un regard pour le fils du sheriff pour savoir si il devait stopper ou continuer, mais le jeune était impassible. On dirait que les rôles avaient été inversés. **Alors si tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose, dis le moi.**

 **Arrête ça,** s'exclama soudainement le jeune homme, **la compassion ne te vas pas au teint.**

Ok se dit le loup, visiblement Stiles était toujours en colère contre lui. Il avait juste fait semblant du contraire à cause de la présence de sa sœur et de sa cousine. Et lui qui voulait être sympas. Déçu du comportement du plus jeune il démarra au quart de tour.

 **Très bien, alors tu me dire ce que tu fais ici,** s'exprima-t-il avec tout son attirail Derekien, bras croisé, regard de tueur et sourcil relever. Il était clairement en train de lui dire « si t'es pas content, dégage ».

Sauf que Stiles n'esquissa pas un geste, s'il était venu c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il avait besoin de son soi-disant coéquipier qui préfère le laisser de côté quand il y a de l'action, pas d'un pseudo ami qui aimait le plaquer contre un mur.

 **Danny a appelé,** dit-il calmement en laissant au plus vieux le temps de comprendre la gravité de la situation. **Antoine Saint-Claire, Adaline et Ray Marty ont été retrouvé mort dans le bassin qui sert à la réduction à l'hôpital général d'Honolulu, il y a un peu plus d'une heure.**

Derek décroisa les bras et jura. Il n'aurait pas pu le dire plutôt. Avec tout ce qui avait été dit plutôt dans la journée, le loup devinait facilement ce que le jeune homme était en train de se dire. Que si M.O.M avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, ses trois noms n'auraient pas été rajoutés à liste macabre.

C'est pour ça que Stiles était venue, il avait besoin de faire le point avec Derek autour d'un repas, comme il le faisait avec son super coéquipier avant. Ils en avaient résolu des affaires rien qu'en commandant chez le chinois du coin. Il espérait que ça pouvait faire pareil avec Derek. Son coéquipier lui manquait mais faut avouer qu'avec le temps il se rendait compte qu'il avait tendance à trop se reposé sur lui, c'est vrai qu'avec ses immenses pouvoirs il était plus qu'efficace. C'est peut-être pour ça que maintenant qu'il était seul, il avait l'impression d'être inutile.

Ouais, Derek savait qu'il avait raison le jeune homme était en train de penser que c'était entièrement sa faute. Le loup devait trouver un moyen de lui dire que non. Mais comment, il allait probablement se faire envoyer bouler parce que soit disant la compassion ça n'a lui allait pas au teint. Et ça il n'aimait pas trop.

 **J'avais juste envie de faire le point.**

Faire le point, ça le loup pouvait le faire.

 **Bon on sait que c'est les Dude et leur associer qui sont derrière ça et qu'ils se servent d'un trident pour forcer les sirènes à tuer**.

Stiles sourit, un Derek compréhensif c'était quand même bizarre mais moins qu'un Derek compatissant.

 **Ça doit être le trident du roi triton,** ajouta le jeune agent.

Eh bien voilà se dit Hale et après il osait dire qu'il était inutile. Lui il n'aurait jamais deviné ce que c'était. Il était toujours autant impressionné par les connaissances que le fils du sheriff arrivait à garder dans sa tête.

 **Comment tu sais autant de chose sur les sirènes, t'as déjà eu à faire à elles** , demanda-t-il.

 **Même pas,** répondit-il en souriant en activant sa montre.

« Chronoscan activé, mode Legendex », un écran de couleur bleu apparue. Bien qu'il semble être fait que de lumière, Stiles le prit dans ses mains et se mit à l'utiliser comme si c'était une tablette tactile.

 **C'est une base de donné mise à jour automatiquement dès qu'on a de nouvelles donnés sur tout ce à quoi le Centre a eu à faire. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas quitté mon chevet depuis quatre ans.**

Il le tendit au loup directement à la page intéressante. Derek prit le temps de lire quelques lignes. En réalité il existait plusieurs tridents du roi triton. Le roi triton était un titre donné au roi qui gouvernait jadis la cité englouti d'Atlantis. Ils y avaient eu plusieurs rois et chacun avait son propre trident, remis lors de leur couronnement et à leur mort ils étaient enterrés avec. Le trident permettait au roi de soumettre n'importe quelle créature aquatique à sa volonté. Et bien la vie ne devait pas être rose à Atlantis.

Atlantis vraiment ? se dit Derek. Alors elle avait vraiment existé et bien il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le fils du sheriff aimait tant son boulot. Il devait se sentir comme un gamin dans un magasin de bonbon. En tout cas, voilà pourquoi Adaline avait pu résister à l'effet du trident. Comme elle était en partie humaine le trident devait avoir moins d'effet sur elle.

 **Maintenant on sait comment ils font, on sait même qui ils sont. Malgré les pertes on a bien avancé. Tu arriveras à résoudre cette enquête.**

 **Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du Derek compatissant.**

Derek grogna, voilà ce qu'on obtenait à aider les pauvres et pathétiques humain.

 **C'est mieux,** dit le jeune homme.

 **Et sinon, les médecins savent pourquoi les Marty n'avaient plus toute leur tête après l'attaque du 5.0.**

 **Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.**

 **Mais ils n'étaient pas surveillez.**

Stiles expliqua ce que le lieutenant avait raconté. Antoine Saint-Claire était arrivé à 19h45 le garde l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambres, mais quand deux minutes après il avait regardé il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambres. Il a fallu bien dix minutes pour qu'avec l'aide du personnel il trouve leur cadavre en train de flotter. C'est qu'après avoir appelé le commandant que le flic s'était rendu compte qu'il était 20h50. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

Les premiers témoignages disaient qu'un homme avec une femme en fauteuil roulant avait été aperçu. Mais aucune image était exploitable et les témoins n'avait pas fait assez attention pour réaliser un portrait-robot. « Une sirène » exprima Derek qui avait fait la même constatation que le plus jeune.

 **Je pense à une sirène des mers du sud, leur chant à des capacités hypnotique d'étonnante. Ouais une vampire des mers, il ne manquait plus que ça. Au moins ça te donne une raison de plus de me laisser de côté dès qu'il a de l'action.**

Derek soupira forcement, le jeune homme allait prendre le premier prétexte pour remettre cette histoire sur le tapis.

 **Prend le comme tu veux, je voulais juste te savoir en sécurité.**

 **C'est mignon** , déclara le fils du sheriff avant d'hausser le ton. **Mais je ne suis plus un humain sans défense, je suis un agent du Centre maintenant. Je sais me défendre.**

 **Peut-être mais j'ai des doutes,** marmonna le plus vieux mais ça n'empêcha pas Stiles d'entendre.

 **Tu en doute,** s'offusqua le jeune homme. **et bien attaque on va voir si tu doutes encore après que je t'aurais foutu la raclé de ta vie.**

En disant ça, il s'était éloigné du muret et avait pris une posture de boxer, les poings lever devant lui. Il était ridicule. Derek essaya de le calmer, mais il n'était pas très doué, donc ce ne fut pas concluant. Stiles activa même sa montre. « Mode cutteur-laser ».

 **Tu comptes de battre contre un loup avec un cutteur.**

 **Je sais, d'habitude je préfère le Filex c'est moins agressif mais pour te donner la correction que tu mérites, ça sera parfait. Et puis comme ça,** continua-il en prenant le Filex à deux mains et l'amenant sur le côté de la tête, **la force est avec moi.**

A ces mots un immense faisceau lumineux sortir du cutteur. Stiles se retrouvait avec un sabre laser. Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant se dit le loup. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de pouffer de rire, même en essayant de paraitre effrayant il se révélait assez comique. Derek avait tourna la tête pour pas que le jeune homme l'observe en train de rire. Et quand il lui fit à nouveaux face, s'était avec les crocs apparent et un regard d'un bleu foudroyant. Voyons voir ce que l'humain avait dans le ventre pensant-il et il se lança contre Stiles.

A au grand étonnant du plus vieux, le fils du sheriff l'esquissa avec une aisance folle et pire il arriva à frapper le loup à la cheville droite. Derek senti comme un courant électrique parcourir son corps se qui l'empêcha de se rattraper alors qu'il bascula et s'échoua sur le sol comme un Stiles de la vielle époque.

Derek comprit qu'il avait cruellement sous-estimé le jeune homme qui en profitait pour le narguer. En lui disant, qu'il avait de la chance qu'il est pensé à baisser la tension du sabre, sinon il aurait eu la cheville couper. Là, il avait eu juste eu l'impression de se faire frapper par une barre de fer électrique. Mais ça ne faisait pas mal pour autant, mais ç'est surtout à l'ego que le loup était blessé. Légèrement énervé il se relança à l'attaque.

L'affrontement dura plusieurs minutes, Derek réussit tout de même à frapper le jeune homme sans le blesser cependant. Il n'avait pas sorti ses griffe, il ne voulait pas de mal à Stiles, loin de là. Même si là il était énervant au plus haut point. Par contre le fils du sheriff lui ne se gênait pas et n'y allait pas de mains morte. D'un autre coté Hale avait un fort facteur de guérison alors autant en profiter.

Mais au bout du compte, c'est le loup qui finit par avoir l'avantage. Le cutteur-laser échappa des mains du fils sheriff. Les deux hommes se firent face avec un bon mètre les séparant, l'arme de l'agent à égale distance de l'un comme de l'autre. Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant quelque instant avant de s'élancer brusquement. Sauf que Stiles ne visa pas l'arme et se jeta directement sur le plus vieux.

Sous le poids du jeune, Derek ne put que tomber à la renverse. Bien qu'étant un loup Il soupira de douleur quand son dos rencontra le sol. Et en plus Stiles pesa de tout son poids sur son ventre. Heureusement que Stiles finit par descendre pour s'étendre à se coté les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Derek se releva sur un coude pour s'excuser et dire que non Stiles n'était pas s'en défense. Mais il en fut incapable comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Sa main se retrouva sur le sweat du jeune homme. Avec lenteur et prudence elle commença à monter le long du vêtement. Il attendait que l'humain s'offusque et se relève brusquement, mais il ne fit rien. Ils se contentaient de se regarder fixement dans les yeux sans rien dire. Quand la main du loup atteint enfin le col de Stiles, Derek savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Et malgré les conséquences que ça allait donner, il allait le faire, il en avait envie.

Il resserra sa prise et amena ses lèvres jusqu'à celle qui lui faisait face. Stiles ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que Derek commença à l'embrasser, même ses mains ne bougèrent pas de là où elles étaient. Mais il répondit quand même au baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent doucement et avec une certaine tendresse. Après un certain temps à la fois long et court, ils finirent par se séparer en silence.

Derek se rallongea sur le sol au côté du jeune homme sans bruit le regard fixe sur la nuit étoilé. Stiles tourna aussi le regard vers le ciel noir de la nuit, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se poser de question ou en poser à l'autre. Ils restèrent comme ça, jusqu'à que chacun à leur tour ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.


	14. Chapter 14

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous.

* * *

Derek se leva en même temps que le soleil, d'un autre coté il avait passé toute la nuit dehors. L'astre solaire ne pouvait donc que le réveiller. Il s'étira, il avait beau avoir l'habitude de dormir sur du dur depuis qu'il pouvait se transformer complètement en loup. Plus d'une fois il avait passé la nuit à dormir dans la forêt sous le couvert d'un arbre protecteur. Il se réveillait toujours avec quelques courbatures qui heureusement, grâce à sa condition de lycanthrope ne restaient guère longtemps.

Ce n'est que quand il décida de quitter la terrasse pour prendre une douche des plus revigorantes qu'il se rendit compte que Stiles n'était plus à ses côtés. Il avait dû se réveiller avant lui, c'est bizarre il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était un lève tôt. Il avait toujours crue qu'il serait plutôt du genre à s'agripper à lui comme une moule à son rocher pour empêcher le loup de se lever avec le coq.

Après ce qui s'était passé la vielle, il ne pouvait nier que c'était comme ça qu'il voulait se lever dorénavant. Il se posait des questions, comprenant qu'il était plus ou moins amoureux du jeune homme. Mais alors, depuis quand ? Depuis un sacré moment, pensa-t-il en se rappelant les réflexions de Lydia, Cora ou même Isaac et Malia, qu'il n'avait jamais compris jusque-là.

Il prit une douche bien chaude pour se remettre de sa nuit qui n'avait pas été des plus confortables au moins du point de vue du matelas. Pas de la personne qui était à ses coté. Se laver lui avait pris deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude, il était simple de comprendre pourquoi. Quand il fut de retour dans la pièce principale, sa sœur l'attendait deux tasses de café dans les mains, dont une qu'elle lui tendit, avec bien évidement le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait-elle surpris hier en rentrant ?

 **Passé une bonne soirée ?** demanda-t-elle. **Fallait prévenir j'aurais passé la nuit chez Malia.**

Comme tous les Hale, Cora était plutôt taciturne. Sauf pour son frère qu'elle adorait faire tourner en bourrique. C'était une partie de son caractère qu'elle partageait jadis avec sa sœur et même avec sa mère.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu as vue** , dit-il d'amblé, il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise c'est truc là.

La louve soupira, on ne pouvait jamais s'amuser avec lui.

 **Juste toi et Stiles allongé sur la terrasse. J'espère que vous avez quand même finit dans ta chambre.**

Derek ne dit rien, il ne grogna même pas au sous-entendu de sa sœur. Ce qui fit que cette dernière fit une petite conclusion active.

 **Pas de grognement, c'est ce qui s'est passé, c'est ça. Et il est où Stiles maintenant ?**

 **Il est parti avant que je me lève,** répondit le plus vieux sans s'en rendre compte.

Merde, se dit-il quand il entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche. En plus il ne niait rien, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas allés dans la chambre. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il aurait voulu que ça se termine ainsi.

 **Ne fait pas cette tête** , le nargua Cora. **Je suis sûr qu'il est partit te chercher des viennoiseries**.

Là Derek voulu grogner, elle ne pouvait pas être taciturne avec lui comme elle était avec les autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce traitement spécial. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 **Qu'est-ce que je disais** , envoya la louve comme une dernière pique à l'encontre de son frère alors que celui-ci alla ouvrir la porte.

Mais faut reconnaitre qu'il espérait quand même que sa sœur ait raison. Alors que ne fut pas sa surprise et sa déception quand il découvrit que ce n'était que Billy.

 **Quoi** , s'exclama l'Alien sans préambule devant la gueule que lui tirait le loup. **La dernier fois t'avait pas l'air de l'avoir bien prit que je rentre sans frapper.**

Le directeur adjoint n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer, il le fit de lui-même. Sous les yeux ébahis de Cora. Depuis quand son frère fréquentait des punk, au moins un en tout cas.

 **Euh je sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec vos use et coutume mais vous n'êtes pas sensé me proposer quelque chose à grignoter ou à boire.**

 **Il reste du gâteau de mariage dans le frigo,** soupira le loup.

Ce qui ne calma pas la jeune louve. Ils se connaissaient visiblement bien vue que Derek semblait comprendre ce que voulait l'autre homme. Et pire celui-ci ne s'y prit pas à deux fois pour sortir assiette, fourchette et chantilly. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait au loft. Son frère lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des amis, encore moins des amis punk.

 **Cora, voici Billy un ami de Stiles,** déclara le loup.

 **Je m'en fiche, c'est ton problème,** répondit la jeune femme.

Et voilà la Cora taciturne de retour parce qu'il n'était plus tous les deux seul dans la pièce. La louve allait s'assoir sur le canapé pour les observer un peu. Elle était quand même intriguée mais elle embêtera son frère sur le sujet qu'une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. En tout cas c'était plus logique qu'il soit ami avec Stiles, par contre qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il n'habitait pas l'autre bout du pays comme le fils du sheriff ?

Derek prit Billy à part pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il n'eut pas le temps.

 **T'as fait quoi à Stiles ?** demanda brusquement et la bouche pleine, l'Alien, alors qu'il… gobait, pouvait-on dire, le gâteau de mariage. Au moins, on comprenait pourquoi Billy et Stiles était ami.

 **Il ne l'a pas dit quand tu écoutais à la porte,** lança Derek.

 **Non, c'est juste qu'il s'est contenté de partir dès la première heure pour…**

Le directeur adjoint ne termina pas sa phrase, il ne fallait pas que la sœur du loup soit mise dans la confidence. Mais Derek comprit le message, alors comme ça Stiles était déjà à Hawaï. Il était parti sans le loup. Alors comme ça il était gêné à cause du baisé, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Au plus vite, il attrapa sa veste et en un clin d'œil se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il s'arrêta ça n'allait pas être si facile tout seul.

 **Tu me dépose,** ordonna-t-il à Billy.

Celui-ci resta impassible quelques secondes avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il posa l'assiette sur la table et rejoignait le loup. Mais il fit demi-tour et récupéra l'assiette, il n'avait pas terminé le gâteau.

 **Je vous le ramènerais** , dit-il pour Cora. **Ah et au fait, j'adore ce que vous avez fait du loft, vous avez un de ses goûts !**

Cora écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, le loft était presque toujours aussi vide que quand Derek l'avait acheté.

 **Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est sensé dire** , lança Billy face la tête dubitative de la jeune femme, avant de quitter les lieux avec un loup qui semblait très impatient. **Je ne comprendrais jamais.**

Stiles fixait les cadavres allongés sur leur table en métal froids, adossé à quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas penser. Il avait voulu découvrir les cadavres de leurs draps, au moins la tête, histoire de rendre un dernier hommage au Marty, ils n'avaient vraiment pas mérité de finir ainsi. Le truc c'est que le haut de leur crane était comme qui dirait absent pour le moment. Ainsi que leurs cerveaux, du moins c'est ce que pensait le fils du sheriff, il n'était pas allé vérifier.

Donc il s'était empêché de vomir et avait remis les draps en place. Tout en fixant les corps dissimilés sous les tissus blancs, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait bien put manquer. Et qui aurait, s'il les avait vue, put empêcher la mort du couple et de leur ami.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se dire ça, ça allait peut être le faire déprimer et il lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Comme s'impliquer au point de rater ce qui sautait aux yeux. Mais c'était ça, où penser à ce qui c'était passé hier, tard le soir. Et l'agent du centre ne voulait pas penser à ça, il y avait déjà pensé pendant plus de trois heures. Ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon comme de mauvais.

Comme devait-il se comporter maintenant, éviter le loup avec soin bien que ce dernier soit techniquement son coéquipier, on le rappelle. Ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais quand même être plus morose ou plus déconnecté de la réalité que d'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y avait pris à Derek de l'embrasser. Se pourrait-il que les loups soient allergiques à la nourriture chinoise, et qu'il soit comme qui dirait bourrer dès qu'il en ingérait, au point d'embrasser un pauvre et pathétique humain hyperactif ?

C'est possible, il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en loup-garou, il n'était qu'un agent du centre qui avait passé ses quatre premiers mois d'agent à part entière à fouiller le _Légendex_ en long et en large pour trouver toute les informations sur les lycanthropes. Conclusion, non les loups n'était pas allergiques à la nourriture chinoise.

Serait-ce possible que le loup soit tombé sous son charme ? Bon il n'allait pas répondre à sa place et puis il risquait de se retrouver avec la gorge égorgée par des dents. Par contre il pouvait répondre pour lui, mais par où commencer ? Premier point, il était d'accord pour dire que Derek était canon, bandant, sexy et tous les synonyme du genre, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour le jeune homme. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas construire une relation que sur de l'attirance physique. Déjà que ce n'était sûrement pas son physique qui attirait le plus vieux et puis il a suffisamment de respect pour le loup, pour ne pas être avec lui seulement parce qu'il a le corps d'un dieu grec.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça, est-ce qu'il envisageait vraiment une quelconque relation avec le loup ? Non, il devait se reconcentrer sur le couple qui avait réussi à se trouver. Il devait rester concentrer sur eux, c'est une enquête des plus importantes, ses problèmes personnels n'avaient pas à empiéter dessus. Mais forcément au moment où il avait pris cette résolution, il a fallu que Derek débarque dans la morgue vide à l'exception du fils du sheriff, tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

 **Stiles** , lança le loup, dès son entré « fracassante », d'un ton limite suppliant.

Bon il n'y avait plus à douter, Billy s'était mêlé de ses affaires avec ses stupides trucs d'Alien. Parce qu'un Derek qui supplie, qui le supplie, ce n'est jamais arrivé même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais peut être devait-il arrêter de sortir cette excuse à chaque que le comportement du loup l'étonnait. Il avait peut-être changé en quatre ans, lui avait bien changé lui, bah il l'espère en tout cas. Peut-être qu'ils avaient atteint un nouveau stade de leur rela… association et que Derek se décidait à être plus lui-même avec le fils du sheriff.

Mais le truc, c'est que si la deuxième hypothèse était juste, alors le nouveau stade avait juste commencé après leur baisé. Mais Stiles refusait d'y penser, pour le moment, peut-être dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il était dans une morgue, il ne devait penser à ça maintenant. Mais avec Derek qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas lent mais sûr, ce n'est pas facile. Est-ce qu'il pensait maintenant qu'ils étaient quelque chose comme un couple et qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi son « chéri » était parti sans prévenir. Non c'est n'importe quoi.

Il remarqua que le plus vieux se prépara à ouvrir à nouveaux la bouche. Mais il refusait de le laisser faire, hors de question qu'il entame une discussion sur ce qui c'était passé la vielle. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il parla sans prévenir.

 **Tu penses qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle ?** demanda-t-il.

Derek ne comprit tout de suite de quoi, il parlait. Mais ça ne semblait pas être à propos d'hier soir. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il regrettait au point de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parce qu'il connaissait le fils du sheriff et même pour quelque chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler. Mais là non, il lui parlait des Marty semble-t-il. Mais pourquoi doutait-il des sentiments de l'homme, c'était plutôt avec la femme qu'il y avait eu des doutes.

 **Je sais tu te poserais plutôt la question pour Adaline** , continua Stiles histoire de ne pas laisser le temps au loup de parler. **Mais après ce qu'elle à raconter, j'ai tendance à la croire. Chez les sirènes les sons sont très importants, on raconte que grâce à la voix elles peuvent deviner la vraie nature des gens. C'est un peu la même chose avec vous et les odeurs, non ?**

Derek ne pouvait qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, seulement d'un signe de tête. Il n'allait pas le dire qu'il comprenait, parce son odeur était la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais senti, Stiles était assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Et puis les déclarations ce n'est pas vraiment, son truc. Certes il y avait réfléchie durant tout le temps que ça lui avait pris pour venir ici. Il avait même eu un semblant de discours dans sa tête, mais une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le jeune homme, toute sa tête c'était vidé en un clin d'œil.

En tout cas c'est claire, il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le fils du sheriff, c'était la seule explication possible pour qu'il soit là, terrifié par le petit humain qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'embrasser. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche aucun mot n'en sortir, alors Stiles en profita pour continuer sur sa lancé.

 **Mais on ne sait jamais demander si Marty aimait vraiment sa femme plus que pour son physique. Ç'est possible qu'il l'ait épousé juste parce qu'il n'en revenait pas qu'une femme aussi belle s'intéresse à lui. C'était une chance qu'il ne fallait laisser passer. Mais Adaline ne mérite pas ça.**

Derek le regardait perplexe, est-ce qu'il parlait vraiment des Marty ou tout simplement d'eux ? Est-il possible qu'avec son petit manque d'estime de soi, à toujours se croire pauvre et pathétique humain malgré qu'il soit un excellent agent du Centre, il pense devoir se jeter sur le premier mec bien fait de sa personne qu'il fait preuve d'un tant soit peu d'attirance pour lui ? Mais refuse de le faire pour le loup.

C'est vrai que Malia lui en avait parlé, il avait fallu à peu de temps à la coyote pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de sentiment pour elle. Et qu'il avait entamé une relation juste parce qu'ils avaient fauté dans le sous-sol d'Eichen House. Mais elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, elle venait de sortir de plusieurs années de vie sauvage. Elle aussi avait ses problèmes, Malia était restée avec le fils du sheriff parce que c'était le seul qui la voyait dans son ensemble à la fois jeune femme et coyote dans l'âme. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés en fin de compte.

Mais Derek n'était pas sa cousine, lui aussi avait ses problèmes, des traumatismes qu'ils ne l'avaient pas laissé indemne. Stiles ne voulait pas en rajouter, le loup méritait quelqu'un de bien mieux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Voilà pourquoi il voulait oublier ce qui c'était passé la vielle.

Stiles voyait bien que le plus vieux avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, alors il laissa le silence régner en maitre de la pièce. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le commandant et son lieutenant arrivent avec le médecin légiste. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire, Stiles aurait trépigné d'impatience de savoir ce qui avait bien put arriver au couple pour qu'ils deviennent dingue. Fallait qu'il arrête de penser à hier et qu'il se reconcentre sur l'affaire. Mais pour l'instant il avait du mal, faut dire que Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux, il avait même l'impression que les yeux du loup était un peu… humide.

Bon au pire, il pourrait se rattraper avec la seconde autopsie quand le Centre récupérerait les corps pour faire leur propre investigation. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, et faire comme si le baiser de la vielle n'avait jamais eu lieu. C'était le mieux pour eux deux.

Derek ne savait plus quoi penser, il y a encore quelques minutes il était décidé à faire sa… déclaration. Qui l'aurait crue, mais il voulait Stiles, il avait besoin de le savoir près de lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, dès qu'il l'avait embrassé, ça avait été claire dans son esprit. Tout avait pris sens, les remarques des autres, sa déception quand lors son retour il avait remarqué l'absence du jeune. A la seconde même il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait cru que Stiles allait l'attendre, mais pourquoi l'aurait-il attendue. Ils n'étaient rien tous les deux, même pas des pseudos-amis. Du moins il le croyait à ce moment-là.

Cependant aujourd'hui, Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il était amoureux du type qui le traitait de grincheux, ça devait expliquer pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas tué depuis le temps. Mais il semble que ce n'est pas réciproque. Au moins Stiles, ne voulait pas le blesser c'était peut-être bon signe. Il n'était pas de nature à abandonner, mais il le devait peut être. Pourquoi mériterait-il le bonheur après tout ce qu'il a causé.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient là dans un silence quasi-religieux quand le commandant et son lieutenant déparquèrent en compagnie du médecin légiste. Mcgarrett était déçue de les voir déjà là, il aurait préféré pouvoir profiter des conclusions de Max en avant-première. Histoire d'avoir de l'avance sur l'agent Hales et Stilinski, il n'arrivait pas à leur faire confiance.

 **Vous avez du nouveau ?** demanda Stiles pour se ressaisir.

 **Les causes de la mort sont identiques à celle des quatre premières victimes** , s'exclama Max avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde **. Mais je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui leur est arrivé au QG**

En disant ces mots Max sorti un bocal en verre avec un cerveau à l'intérieur pour le plus grand plaisir de Danny, qui exprima son dégout en exclamant le nom du médecin tout en tournant sa tête sur le côté. Bien entendu, il ne fut pas le seul, Stiles allait aussi de sa petite expression de dégout. Et ils ne furent pas au bout de leur surprise vue que le jeune homme sortit un second bocal identique au première que ce soit sur le contenant ou le contenue. Pendant ce temps-là, le loup et l'ancien militaire restèrent impassibles.

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, les cerveaux de monsieur et madame Marty sont en très mauvais état, mais le plus étrange c'est la raison de leur état. Ils avaient dix fois moins de liquide céphalo-rachidien que normalement**. **J'ai remarqué des traces de micro piqures au centre des marques de succion. Cependant je n'en sais pas plus sur comment leur liquide céphalo-rachidien a été drainé, causant des dommages irrémédiables aux cerveaux.**

Alors que les deux membres du 5.0 exclamèrent leur incompréhension, encore un truc incompréhensible à rajouter à la liste. Stiles lui était perplexe, à sa connaissance aucune sirène n'avait cette capacité. La vielle au soir il avait fait des recherches, ne trouvant pas le sommeil après le truc. Il y avait bien les sirènes-poulpe qui expliqueraient la présence d'encre de seiche, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune information concernant des neurotoxines. Ainsi que le fait de pourvoir passer dans les conduits d'aération et de se déplacer de leur propre chef sur la terre ferme, vu qu'elle avait des tentacules au lieu d'une queue de poisson. Sauf qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi rapides que la forme qu'avait entre aperçue Steve.

Et maintenant avec cette histoire de drainage de liquide céphalo-rachidien, il avait clairement tout faux. Derek le fixait toujours attendant qu'il lui dise ses conclusions suite à ce nouvel élément. Le fils du sheriff aurait pu en parler sans risque. Les deux autres étaient en train de poser toute sorte de question à Max pour comprendre ce que tout ça signifiait. Mais n'ayant pas d'idée, Stiles ne put que les rejoindre.

Au bout d'un moment le portable de Steve sonna, forçant ce dernier à s'absenter à son grand regret. Danno ne remarquait même pas qu'il s'en allait, trop occupé à discuter avec Stiles qui débitait un nombre élevé d'idée stupide et ahurissante à une vitesse phénoménale. Et non il n'était pas jaloux, bon d'accord peut être un peu, mais au moins il n'était pas le seul. Vue le regard de tueur que jetait Hale à son fiancé, ça donnait pas vraiment envie de laisser ses trois là tout seul. Mais il se devait de décrocher, si ça trouve se serait de nouveaux élément, comme ça il aurait l'avantage sur Stilinski. Oui, il était peut-être un peu plus qu'un peu jaloux.

Quand il raccrocha, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C'était une bonne nouvelle, il devrait en être content mais forcément le gouverneur avait mis son grain de sel. Il se doutait bien que si Stiles n'avait pas l'air si jeune, le gouverneur lui aurait déjà donner les rênes de l'enquête. Pourquoi croit-il que ce novice serait plus performant que lui, l'ancien militaire n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net, il en était persuadé. Et il se promettait de mettre cette histoire au clair. Il en faisait la promesse solennelle.

Il allait rejoindre les autres, Stiles et Danny toujours dans leur intense conversation que Max essayait dans de veine tentative à remettre sur le droit chemin.

 **Ça y est, on a le mandat,** s'exclama-t-il.

Ils allaient enfin pourvoir avancer dans cette sombre affaire. Heureusement que les investigations de Chin et Lou avaient été plus que fructueuse. Ils avaient des témoignages maintenant, Helena et Frankie Dude avait belle et bien rencontrer Anita Pershing et David Sort contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient déclaré.

Danny était soulagé, voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle. Par contre Stiles et Derek était plus perplexe, il est possible qu'en fouillant l'aquarium, ils tombent sur les sirènes. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'éviter ça. Le loup allait déclarer qu'ils allaient les accompagné comme il l'avait fait la veille. Mais il n'eut pas besoin, Steve leur proposa de lui-même dès les accompagné. Mais il ne précisa pas que c'est parce que le gouverneur l'avait exigé. Ok, il carrément et complètement jaloux.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonne lecture et merci de votre attention.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles était en train de tapoter la vitre de l'aquarium, rien que pour embêter le petit poisson clown qui semblait captivé par le mouvement de ses doigts. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils avaient débarquée dans l'aquarium, mandat à la main. Il avait trouvé quelque chose et il fallait qu'il en parle avec Derek mais pour l'instant il décompressait.

Il avait toujours aimé les poissons clown et bien avant « le monde de Némo » si vous plait. Il n'était pas un de ses bambins qui s'était découvert une passion pour ses poissons simplement par effet de mode. Ça n'empêchait pas le film d'être son préféré même si il ne l'avouerait à personne. Il est un adulte dorénavant, techniquement. Oui, il avait toujours aimé les poissons clown et les aimerais toujours, même malgré le… les loups. Comme disait son père, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Ce que n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme, c'était que quelqu'un était en train de le regarder faire le pitre avec les poissons, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, parce que voir Derek sourire pendant plus d'une minutes, il y avait de quoi donner une crise cardiaque à un petit humain comme lui.

Mais que voulez-vous, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Voir Stiles faire son Stiles était un spectacle qui égayait grandement ses journées. Le truc c'est que ce genre de spectacle mettait sa résolution à mal. Comment pouvait-il essayer de le laisser tranquille quand il était incapable de bouger alors qu'il l'observait se comporter ainsi. C'était quasi impossible, il y avait une petite voie qu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à gâcher sa vie à cause de sa culpabilité d'avoir foutu la vie des autres en l'air par la faute de son égoïsme et de son arrogance. Son cœur lui disait de mettre tout ça de côté et de ne se concentrer que sur le fils du sheriff.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, l'autre gros problème, c'est que sa raison ne disait pas vraiment l'inverse. Juste d'attendre, Stiles avait plus ou moins sous entendue qu'il avait besoin de faire le point sur les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour le plus vieux. Et la conclusion à tout ça, c'est que son instinct animal disait de faire le beau et de se lancer dans une parade nuptiale du tonnerre pour séduire le jeune humain. Histoire que Stiles découvre ce que ce « physique d'apollon » cache. Bien que connaissant le plus jeune homme, Derek était persuadé qu'il le savait déjà depuis un moment.

Quoique le Derek peureux, Stiles ne devait pas se douter de son existence. Parce que soyons honnêtes, ce n'est pas pour laisser seule le jeune homme afin qu'il trouve de nouveaux indices sans être nerveux par le regard fixe du loup, qu'il avait suivi le commandant et son lieutenant dans leurs investigations. Mais alors pas du tout, c'était plutôt parce qu'il craignait qu'en voyant le fils du sheriff faire son colombo avec sa petite bouille obscène. Il serait pris d'une furieuse envie de le plaquer contre un mur et il ne pourra pas ne pas l'assouvir. De plus ça n'aurait rien avoir avec une gorge arrachée avec les dents.

En parlant de ça il y en avait bien un, voire deux, qu'il aimerait voir la gorge arrachée par ses propres crocs aiguisés. Il faut dire que le lieutenant semblait avoir le même besoin primaire de parler que le fils du sheriff. Et dire qu'il croyait que ce dernier était unique, un mythe s'effondre en quelque sorte. Dès que la routine s'était installée dans la fouille du bureau d'Helena Dude, le blond avait commencé à débiter des paroles concernant l'affaire. Et à la grande surprise de ce dernier ne fut pas le loup qui grogna en premier mais bien Mcgarrett. Sauf que contrairement au loup il avait un peu plus de vocabulaire. Sans savoir comment ça avait dévié en une sorte de scène de ménage entre Williams et son patron, particulièrement excessive.

Derek avait beau grogner pour dire que ça le gênait d'assister à ça, rien n'y faisait. Visiblement quand ses deux-là étaient lancés, ils étaient lancés ! Il imaginait déjà Stiles lui dire avec son ton habituel « Tu vois si tu utilisais des mots, ils t'écouteraient » et puis après il rajouterait qu'on dirait eux.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre que les deux hommes du 5.0 soit aussi soupe au lait. Ils devaient devenir nerveux à force de nager dans le flou total depuis plusieurs jours. Il est vrai qu'eux ne savaient pas pour les sirènes. Et en plus le fait d'avoir découvert dès qu'ils étaient arrivé que Helena et Frankie Dude avait foutu le camp, ne devait pas améliorer leur état.

Il n'avait plus quelque seconde pour que l'un des deux se mettent à parler de l'impassibilité du loup, pour mettre fin à leur dispute. Donc au bout du compte, il avait fini par les laisser tranquille. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient trouver quelque chose. Sans savoir pour les sirènes ils ne savaient même pas quoi chercher.

Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de s'encourager avec des phrases qu'il trouvait quand même assez bateau. Et dire qu'il se comportait comme ça par la faute de Stiles. Vraiment, le fils du sheriff était quelqu'un d'unique, alors devait-il vraiment le laisser partir sans rien faire ? Ne devait-il pas se battre pour lui. Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Dès qu'il se disait qu'en fait il méritait d'être heureux, il revoyait le visage de Boyd tentant de le rassurer alors que la vie le quittait peu à peu, le cadavre de sa mère dissimulé sous un drap blanc qu'il n'avait pu soulever, les mottes de terre jeter par sa pelle dissimulant lentement le corps de sa sœur, les supplications de Paige lui demandant de mettre fin à ses jours à cause d'une décision que lui avait prise et c'est sans oublier la folie de oncle qui avait bien déclaré que c'était entièrement sa faute. Alors il changeait d'avis à nouveaux.

De toute façon, Stiles avait sa vie maintenant, une vie loin de Beacon Hills. Il avait un boulot qui semblait adorer bien qu'il mettait sa confiance en soi à rude épreuve, des nouveaux amis dont un Alien. Sa vie n'était vraiment plus à Beacon Hills. Mais la sienne de vie est-ce qu'elle était bien dans sa ville natal et pas plutôt dans n'importe quel endroit où le fils du sheriff avait décidé de se poser ?

Arriverait-il à se passer du jeune homme ? A chaque fois qu'il se posait la question il avait mille images en tête. Le sourire de Stiles quand il lui expliquait des trucs comme à un gamin de dix ans, son regard quand il proclamait ne pas avoir peur face à lui et ce même alors que son cœur battait à vive allure et son soupire parce que le comportement du plus vieux le décourageait.

Autrement dit, impossible de prendre une décision. Derek grogna à nouveaux devant son indécision alors qu'il fixait toujours le jeune homme en train de jouer avec les poissons. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Ils avaient sept meurtres à venger, dont deux dont Stiles se croyait responsable. Ils devaient trouver les responsables et les punir pour leurs actes. Pour ça, le fils du sheriff avait besoin d'un coéquipier fiable, pas d'un grincheux incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments à cause de son cœur mis en miette par la trahison de Kate et la mort de Paige, qui ironiquement avait le béguin pour lui.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme d'un pas timide, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour le faire changer de comportement à ce point. Le loup prit une de ses postures habituelles avec plus ou moins de difficulté, croisant ses bras nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour entamer la discussion. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait à tout bout de champs. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles fut fidèle à lui-même.

 **Si tu comptes dire « qui se ressemble s'assemble », sache que tu as un métro de retard. Mon père t'a devancé il y a pas mal d'année.**

Stiles s'était exclamé sans attendre, dès qu'il avait entendu le plus vieux s'approcher. Pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier et son plus grand plaisir. Alors il grogna de satisfaction, grognement que Stiles prit pour autre chose, il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il n'y faisait pas attention. Il soupira et fit les présentations.

 **Derek, Bonzo. Bonzo, le grincheux** , dit-il en pointant tour à tour le loup et le petit poisson clown.

Hale ne put que hausser les sourcils en réaction, mais quel gamin. Bonzo vraiment.

 **Quoi** , s'offusqua le jeune homme en sentant le regard du plus vieux peser sur lui. **Tu pensais que j'allais l'appeler Némo. J'ai de l'originalité, moi.**

Alors qu'il faisait à nouveaux son grincheux, Derek comprit un truc. Ça avait tout l'air d'une invitation. Si Stiles se comportait comme un gamin, c'était tout simplement pour le forcer à faire son grincheux. Histoire d'avoir une relation normale, comme au bon vieux temps. Très bien si c'est comme ça, il allait faire son grincheux, au moins c'était un moyen comme un autre d'être près de Stiles. Il croisa encore plus les bras sur son torse, se mit bien droit, sorti son plus beau regard de tueur et haussa un sourcil.

 **Donc tu préfères donner des noms au poisson, plutôt que chercher des indices** , lui dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait, pas vraiment amical.

Mais Stiles n'en fit pas cas, en guise de réponse il se contenta de lui tendre une plaque, qu'il avait posé contre le mur en compagnie de papier enroulé. Derek prit la plaque sans comprendre ce que voulait le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le plan d'évacuation ? Pourquoi Stiles l'avait enlevé du mur.

 **En quoi c'est sensé nous aider,** demanda Derek en grognant. C'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oubliait pas facilement.

 **Tu as peut être remarqué mais le parcours de l'aquarium se fait en cercle et il n'y aucune indication de ce qu'il y a au centre.**

 **C'est surement une zone réservé au personnel,** se contenta de dire le loup comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

 **Tu ne remarques rien ?** demanda Stiles, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Dieu, que Derek aimait se sourire, mais par contre il ne remarqua pas ce qu'il aurait dû remarquer. Le fils du sheriff était en train de jubiler. Il prenait grand plaisir à regarder le loup s'impatienter, ne voyant pas ce qui pourtant sautait aux yeux.

 **Il n'y a pas de portes,** finit-il quand même par dire

Derek regarda plus attentivement et fut étonné, effectivement, il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun point d'accès pour entrer dans la zone central de l'aquarium. Et bien il est doué le petit. Pendant ce temps le petit en question prit le rouleau de papier pour le dérouler sur l'aquarium.

 **Par contre sur les plans de l'architecte, il a quatre portes.**

 **Et elles sont où, par rapport à nous ?**

 **La première est juste là** , déclara Stiles en enlevant le plan. **Bonzo et ses potes sont en train de monter la garde et c'est pareil pour les trois autres portes.**

Le loup dirigea ses nouvelles informations aussi bien qu'il pouvait. Donc si le bâtiment n'était pas conforme au plans d'origines, Charlie Conrad et Vince Park aurait très bien put s'en rendre compte. C'est surement pour ça qu'il avait été tué. Et si les Marty avait tué parce qu'ils en savaient trop sur les meurtres et Saint-Claire parce que les Dude craignait que le couple lui ait parlé. Il restait encore à découvrir pourquoi Anita Pershing et David Sort faisait aussi parti des victimes.

 **Et ce n'est pas tout,** ajouta le jeune homme faisant sortir le loup de ses pensées. **Il n'y aucune cohérence dans la disposition des aquariums et il n'y même pas d'emplacement pour les textes explicatifs, alors qu'ils sont sensé ouvrir dans moins d'un mois. On dirait qu'ils s'en foutent de leur aquarium. C'est comme si…**

… **ils n'avaient jamais prévue de l'ouvrir.**

 **Ouais** , répondit Stiles faiblement toute son excitations d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux indices était retombée. **Il va se passer quelque chose d'ici un mois.**

Derek voyait bien que Stiles était à nouveaux désemparé. Il le devinait en train de s'insulter intérieurement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils avançaient certes lentement mais sûrement. Pourtant il ne savait pas toujours quel était l'objectif des Dude et de leur mystérieux associé. Il fallait qu'il l'aide à se ressaisir sinon le fils du sheriff allait encore déprimer et s'appesantir sur son inefficacité et son inutilité.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demanda le loup espérant le faire réagir. **Il y a peut-être un moyen d'accéder à la partie central.**

 **Sûrement mais on ne peut pas chercher maintenant. T'imagine si c'est les sirènes qui sont derrière le mur, on fait quoi si Danny et Steve les voient ?**

 **Ils peuvent peut être comprendre, qui sait.**

Hale savait bien que Stiles ne voulait pas que le 5.0 soit au courant pour le Centre et les sirènes dans le demeure du possible. Mais peut être que ce serait mieux, Stiles arrêtera peut être de se croire inutile s'ils étaient plusieurs à être au courant de tout. Mais vue la gueule du plus jeune, ce dernier n'était vraiment pas chaud.

 **Si ça se trouve le lieutenant était de la même famille qu'Abigail Williams,** dit-il comme une vaine dernière tentative, en soupirant intérieurement. Depuis quand avait-il besoin de parler des heures pour convaincre quelqu'un qu'il avait raison.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes** , s'exclama le fils du sheriff. **C'est qu'une coïncidence s'ils ont le même nom de famille. Et puis d'où tu connais Abigail, laisse-moi deviner t'as couché avec. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas étant donné ton gout en matière de femme psychopathe.**

Derek grogna, à quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre. Il ne supportait pas qu'on ramène ses erreurs passées sur le tapis. Surtout qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs, vu que ses goûts avaient visiblement changé. Et il avait bien envie de lui dire qu'il est passé des femmes psychopathes au petit idiot hyperactif, rien que pour le rendre mal à l'aise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps, Stiles tenta de rattraper sa remarque de lui-même.

 **T'inquiète, je sais que c'est Billy qui te la présenté. Il t'a fait la visite du pénitencier du centre ? Il adore … se vanter… de nos plus grandes arrestations.**

Le loup tourna la tête vers l'agent du Centre dès qu'il l'entendit faire des pauses surprenantes entre deux mots. Il lui semblait que Stiles était en train de comprendre quelque chose. Puis tout d'un coup, se fut la révélation, Stiles leva les mains en l'air et s'exclama fort bruyamment tout sa joie, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Derek et de lui faire un gros smack, sans s'en rendre compte. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il bafouilla des trucs pour expliquer au plus vieux ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Mais il était tellement excité que Derek ne comprit à peine la moitié. Et puis le loup était un peu déconcentré, en fait totalement, par la sensation des lèvres du plus jeune contre les siennes il y a peine quelque seconde.

 **Voilà où j'en ai entendue parler. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt,** s'exclama le jeune homme en commençant à s'éloigner, il fallait qu'il les appels. **J'ai un coup de fils à passer. Je te tiens au courant. Je t'adore,** dit-il à l'attention du loup en s'éloignant.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et que le loup était trop abasourdit parce qu'il venait de se passer pour le regarder. Stiles se stoppa net dans son élan et jura pendant de longue seconde avant de prier on ne sait quel dieu qu'il a imaginé embrasser le loup et lui dire qu'il l'adorait en plus. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

 **Merde** , dit-il en reprenant sa route.


	16. Chapter 16

Voila le nouveau chapitre avec de nouvelles venue, j'espère que vous serez content de leur présence. Par contre, je vous informe que je fais à nouveaux une pause de deux semaines voir trois (je n'avance vraiment pas dans l'écriture et pourtant je sais ce que je dois écrire).

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Les investigations continuèrent toute l'après-midi, Lou et les cousins avaient fini par rentrer pour interroger les proches des Dude ainsi que les employés. Même s'ils n'obtenaient pas l'endroit où ils étaient allé se planquer, il pourrait peut être au moins savoir pourquoi Helena et Frankie Dude avaient rencontré Pershing et Sort. Les seules informations que le 5.0 avait pu obtenir sur le sujet venaient de la part de la secrétaire de Sort. D'après elle ils avaient discuté de l'exploitation de la forêt se trouvant sur la partie Est de l'île. Stiles avait relevé que c'était la direction qu'avait pris Ray quand il s'était enfuit avec son camion. Il allait bien embêter le loup la dessus dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il avait raison, ils auraient dut le suivre jusqu'au bout et pas l'arrêter à la moitié du chemin.

Derek avait fini par rejoindre le commandant et son lieutenant. Ça n'allait pas être constructif de rester auprès de Bonzo. Ce n'est pas comme si celui-ci allait parler. En rejoignant les deux hommes Derek avait aperçu le plus jeune pendu à son téléphone un peu plus loin dans un coin. Visiblement dans une discussion animée avec son interlocuteur. Le loup s'arrêta quelques instants pour le fixer et pour être honnête ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce que avait bien put réaliser le plus jeune et qui il avait eu besoin de contacter de toute urgence. Loin de là, alors il avait repris sa route rapidement, fallait qu'il se reconcentre sur l'affaire pas qu'il laisse ses pensées divagué. Stiles avait vraiment une drôle d'influence sur lui.

Ça faisait bien trois quart d'heure qu'il était en train d'aider les deux hommes du 5.0 à inspecter tous les documents qu'il pouvait trouver dans le bureau d'Helena Dude. Il semblerait que c'était elle la tête pensante de toute cette histoire. Mais pour l'instant ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant et ça commençait à découragé le lieutenant et son patron, surtout le premier. Steve restait déterminer à résoudre cette histoire… avant Stiles.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le fils du sheriff débarqua tout joyeux et sifflotant. Mais il perdit un peu de sa joie en voyant les mines déconfites des deux humains. Peut-être que Derek avait raison, se dit-il, il était peut-être temps de les mettre au courant. Non, se rattrapa Stiles, c'était mieux pour eux. Il se demandait même s'il ne pouvait pas demander au gouverneur de retirer l'enquête au 5.0. Surtout qu'ils allaient avoir des renforts dorénavant. Ça le rendait tout heureux il adorait travaillé avec les filles et puis au moins il se sentirait moins mal à l'aise en étant tout seul avec Derek.

En parlant du loup, il devait peut être le mettre au courant. Le fils du sheriff imaginait bien que sur le coup, il n'avait rien comprit. Surtout si il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il s'était belle et bien jeté sur… mais non il avait dû rêver, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Quand il est excité ses pensées ont la fâcheuse habitude à aller dans tous les sens. Oui ç'est ça il avait dû imaginer.

 **Elles devraient arriver dans quelque heure,** chuchotât-il en s'approchant du loup, sachant que seul ce dernier pouvait l'entendre. Il y avait quand même du bon à avoir un loup-garou comme coéquipier. **Elles doivent d'abords vérifier un détail avec leur patron.**

Derek releva la tête des dossiers qu'il regardait négligemment sans trop y faire attention, faut dire qu'il n'arrêta pas de penser à autre chose. Qui ça « elles », de qui il pouvait bien parler ? Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le loup le regardait avec incompréhension. Serait-il possible qu'il ne lui est rien expliqué sur le moment ? Ç'est vrai que quand il est comme ça, il a tendance à dire tout et son contraire sans s'en rendre compte et le pire c'est quand dans certain cas il oubliait ce qu'il avait bien put dire.

Et voilà, ça y est, il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. A quoi ça sert de se convaincre qu'il avait simplement imaginé ? Il savait qu'il avait vraiment posé ses lèvres sur celle du grincheux, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais pourquoi devait-il se comporter comme un gamin et ne pas réfléchir à ses actes avant de les commettre ? Parce que se jeter sur les lèvres du plus vieux alors que ce dernier l'avait embrassé pas plus tard que la veille, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée du siècle. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point, qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça. Mais d'abord il devait résoudre cette enquête, parce que pour réfléchir à propos de Derek, se serait mieux sans ce dernier dans les parages.

 **Quand je me suis mis à dire que Billy aimait se vanter des arrestations du Centre, ça m'a rappelé une discussion que j'ai eue avec des amies que j'ai rencontrées lors d'une affaire. Depuis on se fait des soirées de temps et on parle souvent du boulot. Parce que tu vois parler de nos problèmes de cœurs ça prendrait plus de temps qu'une simple soi…**

 **Stiles** , grogna Derek pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux autres toujours occupé à fouiller dans les papiers des Dude.

Le fils du sheriff lui fit immédiatement la tête, pourquoi le loup se sentait toujours obligé de faire son grognon. Il voulait des explications, non ? Alors qu'il écoute et qu'il le laisse expliquer. Ce que ne savait pas le jeune homme, c'est que Derek écoutait et même plutôt attentivement. Il avait juste grogné parce que c'est ce que voulait Stiles, non ? Qu'il se comporte comme le grincheux qu'il était avants. Quand il n'était qu'un loup qui ne supportait pas le débit incessant du jeune homme. Maintenant il trouvait ça carrément excitant et puis sa tête quand il boudait, c'était trop mignon.

En tout cas ça avait un autre avantage de grogner. Comme ça, Stiles était plus concis et évitait de se perdre dans un méandre de détail qui lui faisait rater l'essentielle. Oui, le loup se persuadait, du moins essayait, qu'il grognait pour le jeune homme et non pour son plaisir personnel. Sous le regard insistant du loup, Stiles soupira et décida à expliquer plus brièvement, à contre cœur. Il ne supportait pas être couper dans son élan, Scott et son père en avait fait l'amer expérience.

 **Je sais pourquoi les Dude ont disparues. Ils étaient en prison. Je connais les personnes qui les ont arrêtés. Elles viennent nous prêter main forte.**

Il se tue avant de fixer le loup d'un regard intense. L'air de dire « ça va ? Ça te convient ? C'est assez concis pour toi ? ». Mais le plus vieux ne lui lança aucun regard, il ne grogna même pas. Stiles savait que Derek n'était pas vraiment énervé par son débit incessant, il devait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, Hale croyait vraiment qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'il faisait semblant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'en contrefichait, lui ne ferait pas semblant. S'engueuler avec le loup, même si c'est à sens unique, c'était pratique pour ne pas penser à… Pour ne pas penser, tout court.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler. Il devait rester concentré sur l'enquête en cours, pourquoi ça lui était aussi difficile. Son temps de concentration n'aurait pas pu augmenter avec l'âge comme pour tout le monde ? Bon s'il voulait éviter qu'ils s'engueulent, il fallait peut être qu'il parle du détail qui risquait de rester en travers de la gorge du plus vieux, si ce dernier l'apprenait par lui-même.

 **Une dernière chose, mes amies travaillent pour….**

 **J'en ai marre,** s'exclama soudainement Danny interrompant ainsi l'agent du Centre dans son élan.

Le lieutenant c'était levé brusquement et se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette enquête n'avait aucun sens, le moindre petit élément en plus qu'il obtenait ne les aidait pas à y voir plus clair, loin de là. Il comprenait que le gouverneur est ressenti le besoin d'appeler Stilinski et Hale en renfort, même si cette collaboration n'avait pas eu les résultats escomptés. Tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ne les aideraient pas, juste à sombrer encore plus dans le n'importe quoi. C'est comme s'il lui manquait un élément pour que tout soit cohérant. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait être cet élément, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le blond avait cruellement besoin d'une pause.

 **Danno,** soupira le commandant sans pour autant tourner la tête vers son fiancé. **Détends-toi on finira bien par trouver quelque chose.**

 **Ça fait quatre heures que tu dis ça,** s'offusqua Danny. **De toute façon même si on trouve quelque chose ça ne nous aidera pas. C'est n'importe quoi cette affaire, on draine le liquide céphalo-rachidien, des requins attaquent dans des piscines et on a une conspiration de femme en fauteuil roulant sur les bras !**

Derek tourna la tête vers le fils du sheriff, est-ce qu'il allait se décider à leur parler ? Ils étaient clairement à bout, en tout cas c'était flagrant pour le blond. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qui se passait. Mais Stiles se contentait de rester silencieux en regardant les deux hommes. Pourquoi il ne voulait rien leur dire, le Centre devait bien avoir un moyen d'effacer leur souvenir une fois que l'affaire sera classée.

 **On ne mènera à rien,** reprit le lieutenant plus calmement **. Et puis il commence à faire nuit.**

 **Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil,** déclara l'ex-militaire dans un dernier soupire. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, c'était affolant. **Je préviens les autres qu'on se retrouve chez Kamekona,** termina-t-il en se relevant.

Eh bien voilà une bonne chose se dit Derek, comme ça lui et Stiles allaient pouvoir fouiller tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée des renforts, sans que le commandant ou le lieutenant tombent sur quelque chose de décisif. Vu que le jeune homme ne voulait rien leur dire, il fallait faire avec. Oh, il y aurait bien entendu des gardes pour surveillez les lieux, mais ça ils pouvaient s'en occuper. Les deux membres du, 5.0 s'apprêtèrent à quitter le bureau, mais Danny s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

 **Vous venez,** s'exclama-t-il à l'attention des deux prétendues agent d'interpole. **Kamekona a peut-être des goûts bizarres mais ses crevettes sont plutôt bonnes.**

Derek allait décliner pensant que Stiles voulait profiter de la nuit pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il y avait au centre de l'aquarium. Mais le fils du sheriff le devança pour dire exactement l'inverse à son grand étonnement. Stiles regarda le loup en haussant les épaules l'air de dire « on vas attendre qu'elles arrivent pour commencer ». Cette réaction gênait un peu Hale, pourquoi continuait-il à penser que tout seul il n'arriverait à rien. Et en plus il n'était pas tout seul, il était là. C'est peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Se dire qu'il ne servait à rien aux yeux du garçon, se dire qu'avec Billy, Diana et ces filles, Stiles s'était fait une vie en dehors de Beacon Hills. Ouais, Stiles n'allait pas rester en ville après cette « semaine de vacances ». Et dire qu'il était le premier à dire que le jeune homme ne devait pas rester. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait partir avec lui ? Non, c'est n'importe quoi, comme si Stiles allait vouloir du grincheux qui a eu aucune relation amoureuse plutôt bénéfique.

En comprenant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'agent du centre, il se dit que c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu décliner l'offre du blond. Pas pour être seul avec Stiles, mais pour éviter de trop penser à lui. S'il était resté ici, il serait resté concentré sur l'enquête, les mystérieux renforts de Stiles et le détail que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer. Mais là à diner, même s'ils ne seraient pas seul, ça ne sera pas la même chose. Surtout quand le fils du sheriff se mettrait à manger. Et dire que maintenant il était dingue de sa façon de manger, c'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ait envie de l'embrasser ? La conclusion de tout ça c'est que l'amour rend stupide et que la soirée allait être longue.

En fin de compte le début de la soirée ne fut pas trop dur pour le loup. Bien entendue, il ne s'était pas autant intégré que Stiles au groupe que formait l'équipe du 5.0, on aurait dit une soirée entre ami de longue date. Alors il se sentait un peu l'écart, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il n'était toujours pas quelqu'un de social. Donc oui la soirée se passait bien, bon il avait eu ce moment au Kamekona avait soudainement palie on voyait la Chronoscan au poignet de Stiles. Le loup en venait à penser qu'il avait déjà eu à faire au Centre, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'il avait un lien avec l'affaire, alors il décida de le laisser tranquille.

Le fils du sheriff aurait pu lui aussi en tirer une conclusion et même plusieurs, si ce dernier avait remarqué le comportement du cuisinier. Mais non trop occuper à discuter, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Faut dire qu'ils s'étaient lancés sur un sujet fétiche du jeune homme, une série télé quelconque, Derek n'avait pas fait attention. Par contre il faisait attention à la tête du jeune homme dégouté de s'être fait piquer la parole par le blond. Faut dire que Stiles aurait pu déblatérer pendant des heures sur cette série.

Et ce n'est pas tout, vu que très vite le blond s'était pris le bec avec son coéquipier sur le sujet. Coéquipier qui cherchait par tous les moyens à dire qu'il avait tort. Ils se disputaient comme s'ils étaient seul, ce qui était étonnant parce que Kono, Lou et Chin prenait un malin plaisir à en rajouter. Ça devait arriver souvent ce genre de crise. C'était dingue mais Stiles aurait presque crue à une scène de ménage.

 **Vous êtes vraiment un vieux couple,** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Sauf qu'avec sa chance il aurait dû se douter que tout le monde l'entendrait.

Le silence se mit à régner en maitre sur la tablé. Bien que ne les voyant pas, Stiles pouvait sentir les regards de tous les autres se tourner vers lui, y compris celui de Derek. Qu'il imaginait déjà lever les yeux au ciel exaspérer par son comportement de petit humain stupide. Ils n'allaient quand même pas le tuer pour une parole malheureuse. Derek ne l'avait jamais fait, lui. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimuler quand il entendit, Lou briser le silence en entrant dans son jeu.

 **Pour qu'ils le soient, il faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent à se marier** , lança le black.

 **Ce qui n'est pas près d'arrivé, vue le nombre de fois qu'ils se disputent sur le sujet,** ajouta Kono.

 **C'était quoi la dernière fois ? les centres de table ?** termina Chin en se mettant rire avec les autres.

Même Mcgarrett allait de son ricanement faisant soupirer son fiancé, qui préféra tirer la tronche plutôt que de répliquer. Ça ne pouvait qu'aggraver la situation. Mais ne rien dire amenait au même résultat c'était juste moins pire. Pendant ce temps Stiles, hallucinait, le 5.0 était en train de rigoler sans s'en rendre compte qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe. Le commandant et le lieutenant était ensemble et ils allaient même se marier. Et ça lui avait même pas sauté aux yeux, lui qui se disait perspicace. C'est la faute du loup, il le déconcentrait trop.

 **Attendez,** s'exclama-t-il interrompant toute

la bande. **Vous allez vous marier ? Tous les deux ? ensemble ? l'un avec l'autre ?**

Entre chaque question, Stiles faisait une pause pour qu'on lui donne une réponse. Et on le lui la donnait, que ce soit d'un signe de tête de la part de la surfeuse ou d'un regard sans équivoque du blond. Et pourtant il en posa une autre, qui demandait la même réponse. Les autres le regardèrent surpris qu'il repose la question encore et encore, c'est comme si il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les autres, sauf Derek bien entendue. Le loup avait levé les yeux au ciel. Les avait-il déjà baissés avant ? Le fils du sheriff perdait bien une occasion de se taire. Comme c'est surprenant.

Finalement Stiles avait fini par se taire, pour le grand soulagement de l'assemblée. Il avait pris son temps mais il avait compris. Cependant comme l'avait prévue Hale, il ne resta pas silencieux très longtemps.

 **Mais pour le voyage de noce, vous aller faire comment**? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait bêtement cru que l'agent du centre serait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas enfoncer le clou. Mais non, il n'était pas intelligent. Comme quoi le jeune homme l'étonnera toujours. Quand même qu'est-ce qui avait pris au jeune homme de poser des questions sur la… « Technique ». Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il l'avait embrassé que Stiles posait ce genre de question. Stop, faut qu'il arrête d'y penser.

De son côté, le fils du sheriff fixait les membres du 5.0 avec incompréhension. Pourquoi le regardèrent-ils en écarquillant des yeux comme des poissons. Ce qu'il avait dit n'avait rien de choquant c'était même logique de se poser la question.

 **Quoi ?** s'offusqua-t-il. **C'est vrai. Habituellement pour la lune de miel, les mariés vont sur une île tropicale comme Hawaï. Mais vous vivez déjà à Hawaï, vous n'allez quand même pas aller sur une ile paradisiaque. Se serait con ou alors c'est parce que vous êtes fauchés. Vous êtes fauchés ?**

Suite à ses paroles il eut quelques soupirs de soulagement et quelques sourires sur le coin des lèvres. Dont un venant d'un certain grincheux. Steve resta impassible par contre ce ne fut pas le cas de Danny.

 **Tu sais quoi ?** commença à dire le blond à l'attention du jeune homme. **Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.** Termina-t-il en tournant la tête vers son fiancé.

Celui-ci grogna d'exaspération. C'était bizarre se dit Stiles mais le blond et le brun lui faisait penser au loup et à lui-même. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient fiancés. Etrange coïncidence non ? Stop, faut qu'il arrête d'y penser.

 **C'était juste une idée,** déclara le commandant, **si tu as autre chose à proposer je t'écoute.**

Malheureusement, pour l'ancien militaire, le lieutenant avait autre chose à dire que de répondre et mettre ainsi fin à la discussion.

 **Figurez-vous, qu'il veut qu'on passe notre nuit de noce à l'hôtel qui est à peine à deux kilomètres d'ici avant de faire une randonnée de plusieurs jours.**

 **C'est l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de la ville,** lança Steve en commençant à hausser le ton.

 **Ah oui, rappelle moi, pourquoi on y allé la dernière fois ?**

Steve soupira, son abruti de mec avait vraiment envie qu'ils se disputent sur le sujet de leur lune de miel, devant les autres. Les autres qui n'en perdaient pas en miette, le sourire aux lèvres. Et après le blond s'étonne qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Stiles. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire celui-là.

 **Un double meurtre** , répondit Danny à la place de son coéquipier **. Et c'est aussi dans les toilettes de ce même hôtel que ton ex petite copine s'est bagarrée.**

L'ancien Seal soupira encore. Tu parles d'un argument.

 **C'était pour aider Kono,** dit-il quand même en espérant mettre la jeune femme de son coté, pour couper court à la conversation. Ce n'était ni lieu, ni le moment.

 **C'est petit, patron** , s'exprima simplement la surfeuse pour le plus grand désespoir de son patron.

 **D'accord, tu ne veux pas allé à l'hôtel et bien on n'irait pas à l'hôtel.** **Mais c'est lors de cette randonné qu'on s'est fiancé.**

Steve espérait que l'énonciation de ses souvenirs heureux, allait lui permettre d'avoir le dernier mot. Mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles, qui décida bien évidement d'y mettre à nouveaux son grain de sel.

 **Justement, vous pouvez la refaire pour votre anniversaire de mariage. Mais le voyage de noce doit être unique, inoubliable.**

Danny tourna la tête vers son coéquipier en tenant une main vers l'agent du Centre, l'air de dire « tu vois ! ». Steve soupira pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois, prêt à laisser tomber. Mais ce fut loin d'être terminé. Par la suite leurs trois amis allèrent de leur petit commentaire et de leur proposition de voyage de noce. Allant d'un séjour dans une prison colombienne où Danny y avait été enfermé faisant comprendre au brin qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. A un stage de plongée parmi les requins à l'aide d'une cage. Oui, ils cherchaient surtout à les embêter. Stiles aussi allait de son petit sarcasme.

Seul Derek restait silencieux, mais il affichait quand même un sourire. Il se disait que la relation des deux coéquipiers ne ressemblait pas à celle avec son propre « coéquipier ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que ce soit le cas. Il imaginait déjà son avenir comme ça avec Stiles. S'ils avaient un avenir.

La discussion continua encore un peu sur le sujet, jusqu'à ce que pour le plus grand soulagement du commandant et en fin de compte aussi celui du lieutenant. Lou, Chin et Kono, se mettent à parler de leur propre voyage de noce. Stiles n'en perdit par une miette, mais au bout d'un moment son portable vibra. C'était les filles, elles étaient arrivées et les attendaient devant l'aquarium. Parfait, se dit Stiles. Il n'avait même pas vue le temps passé. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient là. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ressoudent enfin cette affaire. Et sans avoir besoin de mettre le 5.0 dans la confidence.

 **Nous allons devoir y aller** , dit-il en se levant et invitant Derek à faire de même. **On a promis qu'on allait boire un verre avec nos amis…. Chez qui on séjourne … ceux qui sont sur liste rouge**.

Stiles trouvait ses mots avec difficulté, il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à écrire tous ses mensonges sur papier pour s'y retrouver. Parce qu'il n'est pas sûr que Danny, Steve et les autres l'ait crue. Sur la route menant à l'aquarium, Stiles s'était mis à reparler de lune de miel, de Williams et de Mcgarrett. Histoire de meubler le silence. Mais plus il parlait, plus Derek avait l'impression que le fils du sheriff ne parlait pas du couple mais d'eux. Cependant il n'y fit pas trop attention, trop préoccupé à savoir qui pouvait bien être ces fameuses amies que Stiles était heureux de retrouver. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était mis à craindre que l'une d'elle soit plus qu'une amie.

Ils finirent par arriver à bon port, Stiles gara sa Jeep juste devant le 4x4 jaune qui s'emblait les attendre. Malgré ses sens lupin Derek avait du mal à identifier les trois formes à l'intérieur. Celles-ci sortirent de leur voiture en même temps qu'eux sortaient de celle de Stiles. Le loup détailla de suite les trois nouvelles venues. C'était trois jeunes femmes qui devaient être plus âgées que Stiles mais moins que lui. Elles portaient toutes les trois une combinaison plutôt moulante avec une ceinture et un fermoir en forme de cœur, au couleur vive mais différente. La combinaison verte était portée par une rousse aux cheveux longs qui flottaient derrière elle, telle une pub pour un shampoing. La jaune était sur une jeune femme à la peau plus halée que les deux autres, aux cheveux très courts et d'un noir totale. Cette dernière semblait avancer timidement vers eux. La troisième, celle à la combinaison rouge était blonde coupé au carré. Et dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur le loup, se jeta quasiment à son coup.

 **Bonsoir, moi c'est Clover** , lui dit-elle d'une voix limite langoureuse.

Derek n'arrivait pas à articuler un moment, elle était pendue à ses lèvres. Il avait presque l'impression que ses iris étaient devenus des petits cœurs roses qui battait la chamade. Heureusement son calvaire prit fin rapidement. La rouquine avait tiré l'oreille de son amie en lui disant qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami. Clover répondit haineusement que ce n'était pas une raison.

Stiles sourit, il était toujours impressionné qu'elle oubli qu'elle avait un quasi-fiancé. Ce qu'elle ne devrait pas faire vue que ce dernier avait cherché à la tuer dans un premier temps. Une fois qu'elle libéra son amie, la rousse vient saluer Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras heureux de le revoir. « Sam » répondit simplement le fils du sheriff. Quant à la troisième elle restait en retrait.

 **Alex, Martin n'est pas là** , s'exclama l'agent du Centre.

Ce fut comme un déclic pour la dénommé Alex qui se jeta littéralement sur Stiles. Derek se crispa un peu, sans s'en rendre compte qu'il priait on sait qui pour que ce soit vraiment qu'une amie. Il fut un peu rassurer mais pas trop, quand la jeune femme se mit à parler série et films avec Stiles. Cependant ce denier ne perdit pas le Nord, en lui disant qu'elle devait arrêter d'être gênée de croiser son pseudo-ex. Ils avaient juste flirté avec Martin. Bon certes ça aurait pu aboutir à plus, si le jeune homme ne s'était pas comporté comme un con.

Le loup observa les trois filles, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Elle avait l'air plus immature que Stiles au moins pour deux d'entre elles.

 **Les filles je vous présente Derek,** déclara le fils du sheriff.

 **Le Derek ?** demandèrent-elles d'une même voix, mais Stiles préféra les ignorer.

 **Grincheux, je te présente Sam, Clover et Alex. Des espionnes de carrure internationale.**

* * *

Pour ceux qui se poserait des questions sur les Spies, sachez qu'a la fin de la série (dont j'ais de vague souvenir) Clover à un petit ami (shane ou blaine, je ne sais plus) qui avait été au début embauché par une ennemie qui voulait se venger de la blonde. quant à Alex et Martin, il y a eu un cross-over (là aussi vague souvenir) où Martin et Alex avait sympathisé avant que le blond s'enfuis (je crois). Oui, j'ai une excellente mémoire.


	17. Chapter 17

Regardez qui est de retour, j'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop fait trop attendre. Etant donné que ça y est vous êtes au courant de tous les séries qui font parti du cross-over, je vous donne quelque précision concernant le titre (si ça vous intéresse). STM sont les initiales de Stiles Totalement Mystérieux (le premier titre que j'avais trouver pour la fiction), Totalement pour Totally Spies et Mystérieux pour Martin Mystère (logique), quand au 5.0 c'est pour Hawaï 5.0 (tout aussi logique).

Bonne Lecture et merci de votre attention.

Béta : HourtoNote

* * *

Après les présentations, Derek s'était bien gardé de réagir de quelconque manière. Il avait laissé couler, si Stiles avait cru bon de les appeler, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Tout ce que le loup espérait c'est que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se croyait incapable de résoudre cette enquête. Il était donc resté impassible, alors que Stiles lui donnait de plus ample explications avec un vif enthousiasme.

Clover, Alex et Sam, travaillaient pour une organisation mondiale pour la protection des humains appeler WOOHP. Autrement dit, eux et le Centre n'arrêtait pas de se marcher mutuellement sur les pieds. Il ne manquait plus qu'une autre organisation internationale « paramilitaire » pensa le loup mais par contre, il se garda bien de le dire. Stiles n'en avait pas encore finit.

C'étaient-elles qui avait arrêté Beau Soleil et Frankie Dude. D'après ce qu'avait compris le loup, faut dire que comme à son habitude, Stiles allait franco dans le détail insignifiant. La jeune femme s'était amusé à faire des trous dans la couche d'ozone à l'aide d'un laser de son invention dans le but de faire augmenter le rayonnement UV et ainsi la vente de son écran total. Quant à son mari, il découpait des pans de la banquise pour générer des tsunamis pour qu'ils détruisent les stations balnéaires recouvrant les meilleurs spots de surf du monde.

Ils avaient été condamnés à perpétuer et emprisonner dans la prison personnelle du WOOHP, c'était d'ailleurs là que le couple s'était rencontré. Mais ils avaient été libérés pour bonne conduite. La Derek ne s'était pas gêné pour s'exprimer.

 **Bonne conduite,** s'était-il exclamé fortement faisant sursauter et interrompre l'agent du Centre dans son discours.

Et ce alors même qu'il essayait de forcer la porte de service de l'aquarium, sans succès pour l'instant. Tranquillement, Sam le poussa pour essayer à son tour à l'aide de son rouge à lèvres-laser tout en donnant les dernières précisions au loup.

 **Ils n'ont pas cherché à s'échapper pour nous tuer, alors oui bonne conduite,** dit-elle alors qu'elle réussit en deux coups de cuillère à pot à ouvrir la porte.

Le plus vieux ne put que grogner et entrer au côté de Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Et ce sourire le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas la premières fois, mais là ce n'est pas parce que ça lui faisait comme des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais parce que celui-ci ne lui était pas destiné, seulement pour ça. Il souriait juste parce qu'il était content que ses amies soient là. A cause de ça Derek se sentait à l'écart et Derek n'aimait pas se sentir à l'écart, à l'écart de Stiles surtout. Il voulait grogner et grogner encore plus fort, le plaquer contre un mur, le menacer de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents ou quelque chose dans le genre, rien que pour interagir avec le fils du sheriff.

Stiles du se fier au plan d'évacuation qu'il avait gardé pour retrouver Bonzo et ses copains dans leur petit aquarium. Il regardait le bassin comme s'il allait trouver quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vue pendant les deux heures où il avait fixé ce même bassin, plutôt dans la journée.

 **Normalement l'entré devrait être là,** déclara-t-il.

Mu par le même instinct, Clover, Sam et Stiles tournèrent la tête vers Alex. Qui répondit à leurs regards avec le sien remplit de découragement.

 **Ce n'est pas parce que une à deux fois j'ai révélé un passage secret par inadvertance que ça va être le cas ici,** s'exclama-t-elle en s'adossant contre le mur juste à côté de l'aquarium.

Dès que son dos toucha le pan de mur, il eut un déclic et la jeune femme soupira, forcément. Le bassin des poissons clowns se déplaça sur le côté, dévoilant une porte en acier vraisemblablement verrouillé.

 **Ça marche à chaque fois,** dit la blonde en se penchant vers loup qui bien entendue fit son grincheux à son approche.

 **Verrouillage biométrique,** déclara Stiles en fixant la porte sans donner un regard derrière lui.

 **Avec analyse de l'ADN, impressionnant,** ajouta Sam qui observait le verrou avec autant de fascination que le fils du sheriff à ses côtés. **ça va prendre plus de temps à craquer.**

La rousse et l'agent du Centre échangèrent des idées pour débloquer la situation en même temps qu'Alex qui essayait d'intervenir. Mais chacune de ses suggestions fut immédiatement rejetée par l'un comme par l'autre. De son côté Derek les regardait faire, plus tranquille maintenant que Clover s'était éloignée pour se refaire une beauté. Mais le loup ne s'en occupait pas, il fixait simplement le jeune homme comme si ça allait faire en sorte que ce dernier cesse de l'ignorer. Bien entendue fidèle à lui-même, Stiles ne remarqua rien. Trop occupé à tenter de résoudre le casse-tête qu'il avait devant lui. Il faut dire que pour lui enlever le loup de la tête, les Spies s'avaient visiblement bien s'y prendre.

Ils émirent encore quelque hypothèse avant que Clover ne soupire et leur demande de s'écarter. Elle prit son poudrier qu'elle positionna juste devant son visage, avant de souffler. Un nuage de poudre s'éleva dans les airs et virevolta jusqu'à la porte blindée, dès que la première particule toucha le métal froid de la porte, cette zone se désintégra immédiatement forma ainsi un trou pour l'instant microscopique. Puis il eut d'autre contact et des trous encore plus grands. S'élargissant chaque seconde un peu plus. Au bout du compte la porte finit réduit à l'état d'un petit tas de cendre grise et encore chaude. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers les autres et leur sorti son plus beau sourire charmeur quoique un peu arrogant.

 **Poudre fond de teint anticerne et anti-blindage** , déclara-t-elle tout sourire. **Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du bon accessoire.**

A la grand surprise du plus vieux se fut le fils du sheriff qui grogna en premier. Enervé par le comportement de la blonde qui cherchait toujours un moyen de se faire mousser dès qu'il y avait un beau mec dans les environs. Et puis elle n'avait pas à draguer Derek, elle avait un petit ami et Derek aus... pouvait très bien la tuer.

Sans un mot Stiles activa sa _chronoscan_ pour en faire sortir les _projolunettes_ pour pouvoir y voir plus claire dans les ténèbres qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Pendant ce temps les filles aussi activait la fonction éclairage de leur combinaison. Seul le loup n'avait pas besoin d'éclairage pour pouvoir avancer sans rencontrer d'obstacle.

L'un après l'autre, ils franchisèrent la porte qui n'existait plus. Les rayons lumineux des lampes éclairaient le sol à leur pied. Sol qui se révéla très vite être un escalier avec des grilles en métal en guise de marche. Ils descendirent un grand nombre de marche avant de sentir autre chose qu'une grille sous leurs pieds. Ils prirent chacun une direction différente pour explorer les alentours. Sauf Derek bien entendue qui suivait Stiles à une distance respectable, soi-disant parce qu'on ne sait jamais.

Stiles avait l'impression que la pièce était immense. Il avança d'un pas mal assuré, fixant la zone éclairée par les lampes se trouvant sur le côté de ses lunettes en tachant de faire abstraction de la présence du loup derrière lui. Au bout d'un moment, il éclaira une surface plane et verticale. En posant sa main contre cet obstacle, il comprit que c'était une paroi en verre. Le fils du sheriff plissa les yeux espérant pouvoir découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Quand tout d'un coup une seconde main translucide et fluorescente recouvrit la sienne de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Bien qu'effrayé Stiles ne bougea pas sa main d'un pouce, par contre ce ne fut pas le cas de Derek, qui sera fortement ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles qui commençaient à devenir des griffes le fassent saigner de quelques gouttes. Il avait été surpris et avait eu instinctivement peur pour le jeune homme dès qu'il avait vu cette étrange main se poser sur la vitre. Mais il n'avait pas bougé, ne voulant pas que le fils du sheriff se sente faible, rien parce que son instinct de protection avait pris le dessus à nouveaux.

Rapidement Stiles commença à distinguer une forme qui prolongeait la main qui superposait la sienne. Elle était tout aussi translucide et fluorescente. Ses jambes étaient longues mais n'avaient pas de pieds, à la place ses membres inférieurs se terminait par ce qui ressemblait à deux bandes de tissus qui bougeaient au fil de l'eau. Le visage de la créature était dissimulé par une sorte de voile transparent qui lui recouvrait tout la tête. Le somment avait l'air presque constitué exclusivement de cheveux et quant à l'extrémité du voile, il se terminait par des filaments tentaculaire qui flottait dans l'eau comme des franges.

 **Une sirène-méduse** , marmonnât Stiles doucement.

Derek entendit et fut surprit de toute la tristesse qu'il entendit dans ces quelques mots marmonnés. Oui, Stiles était attristé qu'une telle beauté se retrouve à passer sa vie dans un aquarium. Bien que venimeuse comme son homologue animal, les sirènes-méduse n'avait plaisir qu'à une seule chose : vagabonder dans l'océan tout entier au gré des courant, exploré le moindre recoin du monde aquatique, juste pour rassasier leur immense curiosité. On raconte même que sentant la mort s'approcher elles deviennent écume pour explorer les plages et les côtes dans un dernier voyage pour tout l'éternité. Elle n'avait but qu'à ça, elle était l'exemple même de la passivité.

Le fils du sheriff se perdait dans ses iris presque sans couleur. Il aurait pu s'amuser du mimétisme de la sirène qui penchait la tête sur le côté alors que lui faisait de même. Mais non il la regardait calmement, tout aussi fasciné que le loup qui l'observait lui. Puis soudainement tout s'éclaira brusquement, Stiles fut choqué par ce qu'il pouvait voir. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'aquariums immenses mais qui le rendait quand même un peu claustrophobe. Le loup comme l'agent du Centre pouvaient voir au loin cinq sirènes à la queue de requin. Si le plus vieux était du genre à rire, il aurait pu sourire de constaté que contrairement à ce qu'il avait bêtement crue, c'était visiblement des males. Mais là même Stiles n'avait pas envie d'esquisser le moindre sourire.

Les cinq sirènes se toisèrent du regard dans un duel pour l'instant silencieux pour la suprématie de leur modeste territoire. Pas trop loin deux, Stiles aperçue la sirène-anguille allongé au fond de son aquarium, sa queue balayant inconsciemment le sable, elle avait le visage mélancolique et le regard perdue dans le vide. De l'autre côté par rapport eux se trouvait l'aquarium des sirènes des mers du sud. Assissent, le dos bien droit en train de peigner leur splendide chevelure avec le squelette d'un poisson dans un geste glamour d'où ressortait toute leur nature de beauté fatale.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux, il y avait des sirènes plus proche des crustacés que des poissons où autre mollusque et certaine dont Stiles ignorait le nom et même l'existence jusqu'à lors. Les créatures aquatiques commencèrent à lever la tête sentant l'agitation qui commençait à naitre autour d'eux. Ils purent voir les trois espionnes rejoindre les deux hommes, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à faire ?** demanda Sam

 **Ce n'est pas la bonne question,** répondit Stiles sans regarder la jeune femme, intriguant ainsi tous les autres. **La bonne question, c'est qui qui a allumé la lumière ?**

Derek réalisa tout l'intérêt de la question et se mit à regarder autour de lui espérant qu'une des filles allaient lui faire signe que c'était l'une d'elles qui avait trouvé l'interrupteur. Mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

 **Content, de te savoir toujours aussi perspicace,** s'exclama une voix sortie de nulle part mais qui n'était pas inconnue au fils du sheriff.

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir cette voix. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour voir qui avait parlé. Il faut dire que ce dernier ne se cachait pas. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais bien conservé se tenait adossé contre l'un des nombreux aquariums. L'homme s'avança un peu quand il senti le regard de l'agent du Centre sur lui.

 **Eken,** s'exprima le jeune homme sans vraiment réaliser que le dénommé Eken était là. mais que venait-il faire ici ?

Cependant assez rapidement, l'étonnement fit place à la joie de voir son « ami ». Derek ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ni les autres d'ailleurs, parce que Stiles était à deux doigts de sauter de bonheur comme un gamin d'une dizaine d'année. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, il s'élança et alla jusqu'à prendre le nouveaux venue dans ses bras.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'Eken, restait impassible ne répondant pas à cet élan d'amitié. Ce ne fut qu'après d'interminables minutes surtout pour un certain grincheux, que le fils du sheriff réalisa que quelque chose clochait et il avait peur de comprendre quoi. Stiles se détacha de l'autre homme lentement ne pouvant croire ce qui était pourtant flagrant. Non, impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

 **Non, pas toi ?** commença-t-il à dire difficilement. **Ce n'est pas toi l'associer des Dudes ?**

 **Je ne dirais pas associer** , s'exclama Eken le sourire aux lèvres. **C'est moi le Big Boss, ils ne savent même pas la finalité de tous ceci,** termina-t-il en pointant l'ensemble des aquariums.

Derek entendait le cœur de Stiles avoir un battement irrégulier. Qui que soit cet Eken et d'où le jeune homme le connaissait, le fils du sheriff n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il n'aimait pas le regard qu'avait l'homme sur le fils du sheriff. Il commença, lentement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, à se transformer près à défendre son coéquipier au besoin.

 **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** réussit à demander Stiles en prenant son courage à deux mains mais il restait nerveux, il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

 **Tu n'as pas une petite idée,** répondit l'homme avant de faire une courte pause. **Je fais ça à cause de toi, à cause de ce que tu m'as fait.**

Derek sentait la colère lui monter aux joues. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Stiles était limite en train de déprimer parce qu'il pensait être responsable de la mort des Marty. Et ce type osait dire que tout était de sa faute, que tout ça n'était qu'une vengeance contre le fils du sheriff. C'est presque si loup entendais le cœur de l'agent du Centre se briser en mille morceaux. Et ça, clairement ça le faisait voire rouge. Il était à deux doigts de se transformer complètement en loup pour directement sauter à la gorge d'Eken et le déchiqueter en morceaux.

Tout le monde pouvait deviner quelle envie prenait le plus vieux aux tripes. Le grognement rauque qui remontait sa gorge à en briser les parois des aquariums ne laissait pas place au doute. Mais « l'associer » des Dudes semblait s'en contre foutre royalement. Il récupéra un petit bâton en métal qui était attaché dans son dos. Une fois qu'il l'eu prit en main il y eu un déclic et le bâton se déplia en trident assez sobre malgré quelque gravure bien réalisé, d'une couleur métallisé avec cependant quelques taches de rouille. La seule touche de couleur était un splendide saphir d'un bleu comme on n'en a jamais vue à la base de la pointe du milieu.

Eken le tenait fièrement comme s'il se prenait pour le roi des océans, un sourire de vainqueur éclairant son visage. Stiles quand à lui ne pouvait bouger, il n'avait comme qui dirait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire et pour les autres s'était à probablement la même chose. Les Spies fixaient leur ami et l'autre homme se demandant si le fils du sheriff allait finir par agir ou si elles devaient faire quelque chose à sa place. Et pour ce qui est du loup, il tentait de résister à l'envie irrépressible de faire entrer ses griffes dans le torse de cet homme qui osait mettre Stiles, son Stiles dans cet état. Mais il se contenait de rester là sans bouger, son Stiles pouvait se sortir de cette situations comme un chef. Son Stiles ne supporterait pas qu'il fasse son loup super protecteur, il n'avait aucune raison de faire son loup protecteur… Du moins pour l'instant, avait envie de se dire Hale. Il n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout ce qui se passait devant lui.

Eken leva le trident au-dessus du sol avant de brusquement le faire retomber. Quand le bout du trident toucha le sol il eut une onde qui s'en échappa. L'onde devint souffle de vent balayant tout sur son passage, faisant bouger les cheveux et les bout de tissus qui dépassaient. Au même moment le saphir scintilla brusquement obligeant tout le monde à détourner le regard.

Quand ils purent voire à nouveaux claire, les trois espionnes, le loup et l'agent du centre, constatèrent que le bruit de tambour qu'il entendait depuis quelque seconde, n'était nul autre que le bruit des poings des sirènes frappant les parois de leur prison de verre, avec toute la haine qu'elles pouvaient. Haine dirigé vers Stiles et les autres.

Le sourire d'Eken se fit plus large paralysant encore plus le fils du sheriff qui ouvrit la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Voyant que son ami était incapable de faire quoique ce soit, Alex tacha d'agir à sa manière.

 **Vous croyez que ça, va nous arrêter** , s'exclama-t-elle en avancer vers l'homme. **Elles n'ont pas de jambes.**

 **Les sirènes peut-être, mais les tritons oui,** répondit-il sans perdre son sourire.

Comme pour donner fois à ses paroles, le choc de deux gros objets qui tombaient de haut sur le sol se fit entendre derrière eux. Tous sauf Stiles, toujours immobile comme déconnecté de la réalité tournèrent la tête. Découvrant ainsi deux types genre armoires à glace. Il portait une tenue noire assez semblable à celle des agents de l'ordre quand ils tentaient de contenir une manifestation. Mais son objectif premier était de dissimuler leur peau verdâtre, visqueuse et rugueuse. Par contre il ne portait pas de casque, ne cachant pas ainsi leur tête de crapaud, avec les yeux globuleux bien écarté l'un de l'autre et tout le reste.

Derek réagit rapidement, il ordonna immédiatement aux filles de s'occuper du deuxième monstre qui obéirent sans se poser de question. Peut-être une trace de son passé d'Alpha. Quant à lui, Il se jugeait assez fort pour s'occuper tout seul du premier. Stiles était toujours immobile, ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant de voire Stiles ne rien faire, ne pas bouger ne serais ce que d'un malheureux doigt. Le cerveau du fils du sheriff avait comme qui dirait surchauffé. Mais qu'est-ce que le loup pouvait bien y faire ? Il savait depuis longtemps que le jeune homme ne se comportait pas comme un humain lambda. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça en fin de compte, qu'il bloque en pareille situation. Mais vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire, l'esprit de Stiles devait être plus tortueux qu'un labyrinthe sans sortie. Non tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est le garder sauf malgré les conflits autour de lui. Mais n'était pas ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours ? Depuis leur rencontre ? Avec malheureusement des échecs, mais là il n'échouerait pas. Il allait éloigner ces monstres de son humain.

L'agent du Centre était paralysé. Il entendait une voix dans sa tête, non il s'entendait hurler dans son esprit. S'ordonner de bouger, de se défendre, de dire quelque chose, même quelque chose de stupide comme tout le monde pensait qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il s'insultait de rester figé comme ça, comme un froussard. Et en plus ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Il y avait eu cette fois face à cette fille aveugle avec son troisième œil au milieu du front qu'il lui avait dit ses quatre vérités sur Allison, Aiden et Donovan, alors qu'elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. La seconde suivante il s'était retrouvé incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Son coéquipier avait dû se débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à qu'il se décide. Et pour ça il fallut qu'il se prenne la « moitié » de l'océan pacifique sur la tronche. Il en a voulu à son coéquipier pendant des jours. Surtout que ce dernier c'était juste contenter de dire que c'était en réponse d'un truc que Stiles lui aurait fait dans une vie alternative qu'ils auraient eu. Même le fils du sheriff n'a pas cherché à comprendre.

Mais se rappeler ce souvenir n'allait pas le sortir de la situation actuelle. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il était paralysé. Par la peur, oui, il était effrayé à l'idée de réaliser que tout, ces sept meurtres étaient entièrement sa faute. Parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose à Eken et que ce dernier réclamait vengeance. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi, ils s'était quitté en de bon terme, l'homme lui avait même dit qu'il espérait que le revoir un de ses jours, avec le sourire le plus chaleureux au monde sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait pas que le peur qu'il l'empêche de faire quelque chose. Cette peur il l'avait depuis longtemps depuis la morsure de Scott en fait. Il vivait avec, de temps en temps elle faisait des siennes, mais il vivait avec. Non ce qui la rendait quasi insurmontable à ce moment précis c'était le coté illogique à tout ça. Bordel, de quoi lui en voulait autant Eken pour qu'il planifie sept meurtres et un truc encore inconnu.

Il devait se ressaisir, se battre contre cet abruti de Kraken et lui tirer les vers du nez. Il devait agir, il était un agent du Centre et surtout il n'allait pas se comporter comme un pauvre et pathétique humain devant le loup. Il n'y a pas intérêt que Derek pense qu'il fasse toujours partie de cette catégorie. Vraiment pas moyen. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour encore demandé à Eken pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce dernier soit l'associé. Il croyait qu'ils étaient au moins amis.

Hale avait fort à faire avec le monstre. Fallait qu'il pense à demander à Stiles quel était son nom, le jeune homme devait déjà le savoir. La créature encaissait ses coups en rigolant et pourtant ses griffes étaient de sorti. Cependant il arrivait à trouver le temps pour garder un œil sur le fils du sheriff, histoire de se rassurer, de le savoir sécurité. Si on peut dire, parce qu'il faut dire qu'il arrivait clairement à entendre Stiles répétant inlassablement d'une voix tremblante son incompréhension. Sous les yeux de cet Eken qui préférait par contre regarder le trident qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses mains. L'air de se demander si l'agent du Centre allait bouger avant qu'il se décide de l'embrocher.

Mais Derek ne pouvait pas garder les yeux plus longtemps sur le jeune homme, le monstre se remettait rapidement de ses blessures, si on pouvait dire que le loup le blessait. En se reconcentrant sur le combat il entraperçue rapidement les filles au prisent avec la seconde créature. Alex s'était on ne sait comment retrouver sur le dos du triton, les jambes autour de sa tête. Elle tirait sur la peau comme si elle essayer d'enlever un masque d'halloween qui adhérais bien à la peau. Autant dire qu'il rese,tait autant de gêne que si elle avait été un moustique et lui un dinosaure. Mais le loup crue déceler la lueur d'un plan dans les yeux de la rouquine et de la blonde qu'il croisa le temps d'une micro seconde.

 **Je me disais bien que tu réfléchissais trop pour que ton cerveau ne surchauffe pas de temps en temps,** s'exclama le Kraken en rigolant à moitié mais sans regarder le jeune homme. Il semblait fasciner par son trident qui tournoyait toujours entre ses doigts. **Laisse-moi deviner tu n'arrives pas à savoir pourquoi je veux me venger.**

Brusquement, sans prévenir Eken commença à marcher pour faire le tour de Stiles tout en continuant à parler à ce dernier. Il en profitait pour analyser la situation. Tout allait bien, tout était parfait. Ses petit toutou s'occuper des intrus à la perfection. Stiles était entièrement à lui tout seul, totalement à sa merci.

 **Ça rien d'étonnant, tu n'es qu'un humain, tu ne peux pas comprendre,** continua-t-il à dire en se plaçant derrière le fils du sheriff. **cependant je dois avouer que j'ai ma part de responsabilité.**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de deviner, ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal. Comme si ce que venait dire l'homme au trident était un indice d'une importance capital. C'est pour ça qu'il fit la bêtise de ne pas se retourner. Eken leva les mains, élevant le trident jusqu'à la position adéquate pour l'abattre sur l'agent du centre qui semblait se douter de rien.

 **Par contre je reste quelqu'un de rancunier,** s'exprima-t-il en prenant la décision finale de tuer le jeune homme sur place. Dommage, il aurait aimé plus de résistance, vaincre avec honneur. Mais le temps n'était pas à l'honneur mais à la vengeance et surtout à la victoire.

 **STILES,** hurla Derek plus fort qu'il n'aurait jamais crue, on aurait presque dit le crie d'un loup à la lune.

Ce fut un son si fort qu'il aurait pu déconcentrer et même désarmer le Kraken, si ce dernier n'était pas un combattant émérite. Le dernier son émit de la gorge du loup se faisait encore entendre dissimulant presque une voix toute mécanique et sans émotions, s'exclamer. « _Chronoscan_ activé, mode _filex_ ».

Stiles ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là. À bloquer l'attaque de son ennemie avec son bâton lanceur de filet. Il avait agi de manière totalement instinctive, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir porté sa main à sa montre. Son nom prononcer avec désespoir par le plus vieux avait été un électrochoc du tonnerre. Ça avait balayé toutes ses pensées, il ne cherchait plus à savoir ce qui poussait Eken à agir ainsi. Non, il ne cherchait à faire qu'une seul chose. Prouver à l'autre grincheux qu'il n'était pas sans défense, une bonne fois pour toute.

Le kraken reculait de quelque pas pour se mettre en positions défensive tout en planifiant sa prochaine attaque. En face de lui Stiles fit de même en faisant tournoyer le _filex_ , telle un bâton de majorette. Même dans de pareille situation il avait quelque chose de comique. Face à un autre adversaire, agir ainsi aurait pu l'effrayer. Le fils du sheriff manipulait son arme avec précision et dextérité. Malheureusement Eken avait un avantage indéniable du à leur première rencontre.

 **Pas que je n'ai pas envie d'un duel contre toi,** s'exclama l'homme sans perdre la face, certes le changement de comportement du jeune homme l'avait surpris sur le coup. Mais il avait été entrainé à tout prévoir même l'imprévisible lors d'un combat. **Mais croyais tu pouvoir me battre, c'est moi qui t'es appris à te battre,** termina-t-il en s'élançant.

Eken monta à la t'attaque, mais Stiles l'esquivait avec rapidité et souplesse exactement comme il lui avait appris. Autrement dit l'agent du centre était prévisible. Du moyen le crut-il pendant quelque seconde. Stiles prit appui sur son bâton bien ancré dans le sol pour lever ses deux jambes dans les airs à fin de percuter de ses deux pieds l'abdomen de son ennemie.

Celui-ci manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre et de lâcher son arme par la même occasion, en reculant de quelque pas sous la puissance de choc. Autant pour lui, se dit-il Stiles avait manifestement un léger avantage. De par son affiliation au clan des océans, Eken avait les pieds qui quittaient très peu le sol pendant l'action. Il n'était pas habituer à ce genre de technique plus aérienne.

 **T'as peut être entamé l'entrainement mais depuis j'ai croisé un immortelle écossais, genre « highlander », très instructif,** envoya Stiles avec un ton bien sarcastique.

Alors que le Kraken reparti à l'assaut sans attendre, Derek lui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait devant les yeux. S'il avait été impressionné par le jeune homme lors de leur petit duel de la vielle, avec le _Filex_ c'était tout autre chose. Le loup s'était toujours dit que si Stiles employait son énergie débordante pour apprendre à se battre, il avait de quoi devenir un champion des tatamis. Mais là, voire ça en pratique c'était waow.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par le point du triton qui l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Pourtant il ne lâcha pas le jeune homme des yeux pour autant. S'il n'avait pas déjà été attiré par la lui avant, là ça serait le cas. En combattant Stiles était carrément … Bandant. C'était le mot à en croire la sensation qu'il ressentait au niveau de son entre jambes.

Derek ne fut pas dérangé par cette réaction inapproprié ça le surmotivait, le surexcitait. Lui donnant envie de tout donner dans son combat contre le monstre juste pour mettre Stiles dans le même état que lui actuellement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se transforma entièrement en loup garou, se mettait debout avant que le triton eu le temps de l'achever. Il bloqua le poing visqueux qui s'abattait sur lui d'une main et de l'autre agrippa ce qui devait être les hanches de la créature. Il le levait dans les airs avant de le lancer au loin contre un aquarium. L'impact ne fit que fissurer la paroi mais comme la sirène se trouvant à l'intérieur continuait, sous l'influence du trident, à battre des poings sur le verre, celui-ci se brisa immédiatement sûrement aussi aidée par la pression de l'eau.

Le liquide s'étala sur le triton sans le réveiller alors que le choc l'avait fait tomber dans l'inconscience, avant de s'écouler sur le sol. Malheureusement ça joua en défaveur du fils du sheriff. Se trouvant dorénavant sur le sol glissant, Stiles retrouva ses réflexes de pauvre petit humain. Il trébucha atterrissant sur le dos en gémissant. Son arme quitta sa main alors qu'Eken resserrait son emprise sur son trident, dont une des pointes vint effleurer le cou du jeune homme. Le Kraken avait gagné.

Derek n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita en grognant. Personne ne touchait à son humain. Quand tout un coup, comme sorti de nulle part un coup de feu se fit entendre. Ils furent tous surpris, aucun d'eux n'avait d'arme à feu pourtant. Eken sentit une douleur fulgurante le prendre à l'épaule, sous l'effet de la douleur inconsciemment il éloigna le trident du cou de sa victime. Rapidement Stiles en profita pour récupérer le _Filex_ tomber à ses côtés, de le pointer sur son adversaire et de tirer. Le filet propulsé emmena Eken dans sa course s'échouer plus loin, les membres emmêlés dans les mailles.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant la détonation que Steve perçue qu'il avait tiré. Il était bouche bée par sur quoi il était tombé, sans tout fois être paralysé comme son coéquipier. N'ayant pas crue un traite mots de ce qu'avait dit Stilinski, le commandant avait décidé de le suivre lui et l'agent Hale. A contre cœur Danny s'était résolu à l'accompagner. Les autres, aidés par les quelques bière qu'ils s'étaient enfilés, s'étaient contentés de traiter leur patron de parano.

A l'abri dans la camaro du lieutenant, ils avaient observé les deux hommes rejoindre trois femmes qui leur étaient inconnue avant d'entrer par effraction dans l'aquarium. Après un certain temps par mesure de précaution, les deux agents du centre firent de même. Ils avancèrent lentement l'arme au poing, jusqu'au passage habituellement dissimuler derrière l'aquarium des poissons clown. Ils s'étaient engouffrés à l'intérieur et n'avait pas pressé le pas en entendant le boucan dut aux luttes qui se baissait plus loin. Ne sachant pas sur quoi ils allaient tomber, ils faisaient preuve de prudence.

Mais rien ne l'avait prévue à voir ce qu'ils avaient maintenant sous les yeux. Deux monstres visqueux et rugueux allongé sur le sol, dont un en saucissonné dans des filins métallique provenant des ceintures des trois filles. Le visage de l'agent Hale défiguré par une expression lupine alors que le coéquipier de ce dernier était à la merci d'un inconnu. Alors le brun avait tiré.

Derek s'assura rapidement que Stiles allait bien avant de l'escorter vers Eken pour l'arrêter. Ils ne se s'occuperaient des deux nouveaux venus qu'après. Cependant le Kraken réussit à se dépêtrer du filet avant que l'agent du Centre et son coéquipier ne l'atteigne. Par chance il avait lâché son trident pendant son vol plané. L'homme était remonté et pas qu'un peu.

 **Voilà ce qu'on récolte à faire preuve d'équité** , s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Il contorsionna sa tête faisant craquer ses os, alors que son physique changeait. Son visage disparu comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion. A la place Eken affichait un visage rosâtre sans expression, il n'avait plus de cheveux mais une barbe fait de tentacule comme Davy Jones dans _Pirates des Caraïbes_. D'autres tentacules vinrent prolonger ses mains. Cette fois-ci Steve fut paralysé comme son fiancé qui avait les jambes qui commençaient à trembler. Clover et Alex exprimèrent tout leur dégout de la nouvelle apparence de l'associer des Dudes. Alors que Sam, Stiles et Derek cherchèrent déjà des yeux un quelconque point faible.

Le Kraken avança d'un pas conquérant, l'air de vouloir dévorer le monde. Brusquement à sa grande surprise une main translucide agrippa son mollet droit. Il fut pris impatiemment de violente convulsion. La sirène méduse, enroula les filaments de sa coiffe autour des jambes de son geôlier. Elle avait été patiente, allongé là où elle avait échoué quand son aquarium c'était brisé et libéré de l'emprise du trident quand Eken l'avait lâché, attendant le moment idéale pour prêter main forte à ces visiteurs qu'elle considérait être ses sauveurs.

Ne sachant pas la langue des humains, elle ordonna avec toute l'intensité de son regard à Stiles et autre de s'enfuir, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Le fils du sheriff ne pouvait lâcher du regard cette exemple même de la passivité prendre les « armes » pour lui. C'est Derek qui prit la décision à sa place.

 **Les filles couvrez notre retraite.**

Alex obéit immédiatement lançant ce qui semblait être des perles de bains dans la flaque d'eau la plus proches. Un épais écran de fumer apparue sur le champ. Les spies prirent la direction de la sortie en courant, entrainant les deux hommes du 5.0 avec elles. Le loup fit de même avec le fils du sheriff qui mit du sien que quand il détourna le regard pour ne pas voire Eken écraser le visage de la sirène avec son pied.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier métallique quatre à quatre. Sam les attendait en haut pour bloquer le passage grâce à son parfum réfrigérant reine des glaces. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les sept à l'extérieur de l'aquarium, totalement essoufflés.

 **On peut nous dire ce qui se passe,** s'exprima au bout d'un moment l'ancien militaire.

 **Ce qui se passe** , répondit Stiles nerveusement. **Il se passe que tout est de ma faute,** termina-t-il en hurlant.

Sans plus attendre il s'éloigna sous les yeux attristé du loup. Là il devait être carrément au fond du gouffre se dit Derek, il n'allait probablement jamais se remettre de cette soirée et surtout du sacrifie de la sirène méduse. Sam s'approcha calmement de lui.

 **Vas lui parler,** lui dit-elle, **on s'occupe de prévenir Billy et d'expliquer la situation aux deux autres.**

Derek aurait très bien put dire qu'elle serait peut-être mieux pour le réconforter. Mais il n'en fit rien, c'était son rôle dorénavant, maintenant. Il devait être là pour son coéquipier, il voulait être là pour Stiles. Il rejoignit le jeune homme qui demeurait immobile, observant le reflet de la lune dans l'océan.

 **Stiles, si tu veux me parler…**

 **Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du Derek compatissant ?**

 **Stiles,** grogna le loup en réponse **. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu étais en train de te tuer en ressassant ce qui vient se passer. Alors tu ne m'aime peut être pas mais dans cette histoire je suis ton coéquipier. Alors parle-moi. Ne me force pas à faire mes yeux d'Alpha,** avait-il ajouté dans l'espoir de le faire sourire.

Le fils du sheriff resta silencieux un bon moment au point que Derek perdit patience et s'apprêta à s'éloigner en soupirant.

 **T'as pas intérêt à grogner** , l'interrompit brusquement le jeune homme. Derek ne put que sourire et lui prêter une oreille attentive.


	18. Chapter 18

Si jamais vous étiez demandé d'où Stiles connaissait Eken, voici la réponse. Petit précision, le chapitre tout entier est un flashback. il a aussi deux personnage que vous connaissez peut être ( sait-on jamais) mais qui non pas vocation a réapparaître en chaire et en os dans la fictions.

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

La créature surnaturelle, car pour se déplacer ainsi elle ne devait pas être humain, courait à vive allure entre les tombes du cimetière. Ses pieds mais aussi ses mains battaient avec force la pelouse fraichement tondue le matin même. Pas qu'elle se baladait à quatre pattes comme les bébés, ses genoux ne touchaient pas l'herbe humide dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle accéléra le pas sentant que ses poursuivants se rapprochaient. Elle évita de justesse une balle qui finit sa course contre une stèle pas très loin d'elle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauve tenait son arme à deux mains, elle s'était stopper dans sa course pour prendre le temps de mettre en joue sa cible convenablement. Mais rien n'y faisait la créature avait l'audace d'esquiver le projectile avec souplesse et facilité. Elle allait s'échapper. La jeune femme tira encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait. La créature évitait chaque tire avec aisance et elle commençait à s'éloigner dangereusement de la chasseuse. C'était dernière devait rapidement se remettre en route si elle ne voulait pas voir sa proie s'échapper. Mais alors qu'elle allait bouger, un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux bien noir, se posta à ses côtés et l'en empêcha.

 **Laisse-moi faire,** s'exprima l'homme en question sans laisser de temps à la femme aux cheveux mauve de réagir.

Il leva les mains en direction de la créature qui se retrouva sans comprendre dans l'œil d'une toute petite tornade lui bloquant toute échappatoire. Des mottes de terre et quelques stèles de pierre entrèrent dans la danse emmenée par le souffle du vent. L'homme finit au bout d'un moment par joindre les mains, indiquant à la tornade de resserrer sa prise sur la créature. A la fin, cette dernière se retrouva ensevelie sous une tonne de grava fait de pierre et de terre.

 **Et voilà** , s'exclama l'homme fier de lui.

 **Tu comptes expliquer comment à la mairie qu'une tornade a balayé une zone précise de leur cimetière ?** répondit la jeune femme d'un ton assez colérique.

Il ne préféra pas relever la remarque, l'ignora et s'approcha de la pile de grava. La jeune femme soupira, pourquoi M.O.M avait jugé bon de les envoyer l'aider ? Entre le novice et lui, elle ne se jugeait pas très bien accompagné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était passé à travers la tête de la directrice du Centre, elle voulait bien le savoir. C'était son domaine de compétence. Déjà qu'elle devait supporter l'absence de confiance de sa sœur Alexia qui avait longuement hésité avant de l'envoyer seule s'occuper de cette affaire.

Alors qu'elle rejoignit son « coéquipier » près de la cible, tout à coup des rayons de lumière émanèrent des interstices de la pile de grava. Devenant de plus en plus lumineux avant de faire exploser le tas qui recouvrait la créature. La femme aux cheveux mauve détourna la tête et mit une main en visière pour se protéger du souffle. L'homme eu moins de chance et se retrouva projeter sur le dos en gémissant. Il ne se releva qu'à moitié, pour voir la créature essoufflé reprendre forme humaine. Une lumière douce à deux doigt de s'étendre s'échappait encore de sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

Sans perde une seconde elle prit appuis sur ses jambes, il eut un bruit semblable à celle, d'un bouchon de champagne qui saute, venant de ses pied. L'être surnaturelle se retrouva élevé de quelque centimètre au-dessus du sol. Elle répéta l'action un grand nombre de fois pour s'échapper à ses agresseurs à l'oblique.

 **Non, c'est une blague depuis quand les licornes volent,** s'exclame l'homme toujours à moitié affalé sur le sol. Vraiment il haïssait les fées.

Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle volait, ils avaient toujours l'impression qu'elle marchait. C'était comme si ses pieds rencontrait une surface plane solide pour s'élancer plus loin et plus haut. Mais ce n'était pourtant que de l'air.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, elle se posait la question de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un magique qu'il allait résoudre cette histoire en un claquement de doigt. Elle, la chasse aux fées c'était toute sa vie. Elle remit son arme de son étui à sa ceinture, ensuite d'un geste rapide et quelque peu nerveux elle enleva sa veste au couleur criarde. Relevant un haut de sport qui se retrouvait être aussi un dos nu, c'était plus pratique.

Là entre ses omoplates se trouvait une excroissance qu'elle déplia en faisant craquer ses os en deux majestueuses paires d'aile semblable à celle des abeilles et allant de pair avec sa chevelure violette. Pendant qu'elle faisait ça, l'homme époussetait les morceaux de terre qui recouvrait ses vêtements, ne faisant pas attention à elle. Sans un mot pour son partenaire elle décolla pour rattraper la licorne.

 **Chloé** , hurla le magique quand il remarqua qu'elle s'envolait.

Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser là, ils étaient coéquipiers, techniquement. Par chance lui aussi savait voler, c'était d'ailleurs son moyen de locomotion préférer, avec la téléportation et la super vitesse, ah aussi la métamorphose en animal.

Ce qui s'ensuit fut un combat aérien difficile à suivre de la terre ferme dans la nuit noire seulement éclairé par un quart de la lune. Chloé reprit son arme ainsi que la deuxième attachée de l'autre côté de la ceinture et se remit à tirer. Mais ayant plus d'espace où se déporté, la licorne devenait encore plus difficile à attendre. Elle devait être patiente, elle savait que les licornes ne pouvaient « voler » guère longtemps. C'étaient des créatures terrestres avant tout.

L'homme, lui, lança des attaques sous forme de boule d'énergie, qui comme pour les projectiles de la jeune femme ne touchèrent pas la cible. Bien entendue, la licorne n'était pas en reste et se défendait bec et ongle. Elle ouvrait la bouche lança de grand lumineux pour aveuglé les deux autres. L'un d'eux finirent pas toucher le jeune homme qui sous l'intensité de lumière perdit brièvement conscience. Pendant les quelques secondes où il fut dans les vapes la gravité reprit ses droits sur lui et il chuta.

 **Rory,** s'exclama Chloé. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le voir mort, c'est juste qu'il est insupportable. Et dire que son coéquipier avait l'air du même acabit.

Dépité de devoir laisser sa proie s'échapper, la chasseuse de fée se pressa cependant de rattraper son « partenaire ». La licorne en profita pour rejoindre le sentier des vaches, elle commençait à fatiguer. Une fois que la femme aux cheveux mauves tenant Rory à bout de bras qui reprenait doucement connaissance, atteignit une distance acceptable par rapport au sol, le lâcha sans ménagement. Sans perdre une seconde de plus elle s'élançât à la poursuite de la créature, faisant battre ses ailes à vive allures.

Le magique jura en se levant avec difficulté. Son atterrissage n'avait pas été sans douleur. Il prit quelque précieuse seconde pour concentrer tout sa magie dans ses jambes. Avant de s'élancer à la vitesse de l'éclaire à la poursuite des deux autres.

La licorne trouvait ses personnages vraiment collant, ils n'abandonnaient pas facilement. Si elle avait su elle ne serait jamais venue, même si l'autre le menaçait. Aidé de ses ailes Chloé n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'arrière pour voire où la femme aux cheveux mauves, était. Grossière erreur, ainsi elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle se dirigeait directement vers l'arrière d'un caveau.

Elle se dû se stopper pour éviter de rentrer tête la première dedans, Chloé et ensuite Rory arrivèrent derrière elle lui coupant tout sortie. Ça y est, elle était à leur merci, la jeune femme la mit en joue de ses deux flingues alors que l'homme tendait ses mains vers elle d'où la magie qui lui restait émanait comme une aura scintillante. Cependant la licorne n'allait pas se laissé prendre facilement, elle se transforma. Sa peau devient d'un blanc immaculé et scintillant comme mille étoiles, sa chevelure devient une longue crinière soyeuse s'arrêtant au niveau de ses fesses. Tous les défauts et les imperfections avait disparue de son visage surmonté d'une corne d'une beauté sans pareille.

Emerveillé quand même par tant de beauté, ni la chasseuse de fée, ni le magique, ne fit attention au bruit de pas saccadé et quelque peu maladroit qui arrivait derrière eux. Le nouveau venu était armé d'un simple petit bâton. Néanmoins il le pointait fièrement et courageusement vers la licorne pour protéger ses « partenaires » qui avait osé lui ordonner de les attendre dans la voiture.

 **Ne bougez pas,** s'exclama-t-il.

Et comme il aurait dut le deviner, Rory et Chloé bougèrent pour voir qui s'était exprimé, au moment que ce dernier appuyait sur la détente. Une boule verdâtre et visqueuse fut éjectée à toute vitesse. La licorne eu un sacré réflexe et se baissa rapidement, contrairement au deux autre. La boule s'abattit sur leur mains sans s'arrêter, ils se retrouvèrent projeter sur le mur de l'arrière du caveau, où ils se retrouvèrent collé les pieds quelque peu au-dessus du sol.

Le troisième homme les regarda l'air désolé, il avait carrément merdé. Après un bref coup d'œil pour son « sauveteur » la licorne s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

 **Stiles** , marmonna haineusement Rory.

 **Je suis désolé, je voulais juste vous aider** , déclara une nouvelle fois Stiles à l'attention de l'agent Rory Eller qui était quelque mètre devant lui.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Stiles un peu distancé par les deux autres. Mais comme Chloé et le magique semblait particulièrement bougon, le fils du sheriff n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Rory lui avait adressé à peine quatre mots depuis qu'il s'était libéré lui-même de la situation où Stiles avait eu la bonne idée de le fourrer avec la jeune femme. Le plus vieux avait juste crié qu'il lui avait ordonné de rester dans la voiture. Il avait tout l'air d'un père qui enguirlandait son fils de ne pas être resté sagement assis dans la voiture alors qu'il allait payer pour le plein d'essence.

Autant dire que Stiles sentait le rouge de la colère lui monter aux joues. Il n'était plus un enfant. Mais Rory ne remarqua rien. Logique vue que lui exprimait sa colère tout comme Chloé qui l'insulta parce qu'il s'était libéré mais l'avait laissé, elle, toujours collé à l'arrière du caveau.

 **Ouais, t'as raison d'être désolé,** s'exprima Eller alors que Stiles venait de réitérer ses excuses une fois de plus. **On tenait le témoin on aurait pu classer cette affaire. Mais non t'as voulu jouer les héros.**

Le jeune homme s'exclamait fortement en bougeant les mains nerveusement dans tous les sens. Ça allait faire cinq jour que M.O.M les avait envoyé prêter main forte à Chloé Druskar pour empêcher le mariage entre une gamine de quatorze ans et une fée vielle de bien un siècle, un certain prince Eliatrope Mcallister qui pensait grâce à ce mariage monter dans la liste de succession, pour être à la tête du clan des montagnes après la mort de son père. Et tout ça pourquoi, parce que la gamine avait eu une enfance si misérable que dorénavant elle était une élue de Marraines. Une race de fée qui ne veut que le bonheur de leur élue, et qui pour cela trouve très judicieux de la rendre allergique au crétin de seize ans pour qui la gamine avait un béguin très affirmé. Entre autre chose.

La chasseuse de fée, elle n'était guère convaincue que la licorne était le témoin qu'ils cherchaient depuis des jours. Certes il était obligatoire pour un mariage féerique de ce genre que le témoin soit une fée d'un autre clan, et les licornes faisaient partie du clan des plaines. Mais d'habitude les témoins étaient des fées ayant quelque pouvoir mental. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des licornes, qui avait juste un odorat très développé pour déterminer quel personne était « pur » avant de l'entrainé dans un coin loin de tout pour les dévorer en paix.

Rory ne s'arrêta pas là, cette fois si les chevaux étaient lâchés. Il continua donc à hurler sur Stiles qui aurait dû, selon ces dire, rester sage et tranquilles pour sa première mission, car même si maintenant le fils du sheriff était agent de terrain pour le Centre. Il n'était pour l'instant, toujours selon les dire du magique, que bon à aller chercher le café. Et que donc il devait laisser les professionnelles travailler tranquille.

Remarque qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir la jeune femme aux cheveux mauve. C'était elle et ses sœurs qui étaient des professionnels de tout ce qui attrait aux fées, depuis qu'elles savent tenir un flingue. Ç'était leur destiné étant à moitié fée par leur mère qui les avait abandonné dès la naissance au bon soin de du père qu'elle avait soit dit en passant violé. Et qui contre tout attente avait réussi à élever Chloé et ses onze sœurs jumelles. Oui, c'est sa destinée pas celle d'un connard de magique un peu trop hyperactif pour être sans danger. M.O.M n'avait pas à l'envoyer l'aider.

 **Et bien si madame et ses sœurs se décidait à devenir des agents du Centre au lieu d'être de simple consultante. M.O.M n'aurait peut-être pas crue nécessaire de nous envoyer, le novice et moi,** répondit Rory de forte mauvaise humeur.

S'en était trop pour la jeune femme qui décida d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils n'y étaient pas. Elle accéléra le pas pour aller récupérer sa moto qu'elle avait laissé à l'entrée du cimetière. Les deux hommes se retrouvant seul, Stiles se mit au niveau de son coéquipier histoire de lui demander ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il tenait à y participer, c'était sa première mission tout de même.

Mais non, Rory ne parla pas se contentant de faire la tronche. En fait, se dit Stiles, s'il acceptait sa présence actuellement c'était peut être juste parce qu'ils étaient venue avec la jeep. Jeep qui refusa de démarrer une fois que le Duo l'ait récupéré sur le parking. Entendant le moteur patauger dans la semoule, le plus vieux tourna la tête vers la conducteur avec un regard à le tuer sur place. Ce qui étant sa nature était peut être le cas.

 **Je croyais que Billy l'avait réparé,** dit-il d'une voix qui permettait à Stiles de comprendre que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas calmé.

 **Il a dit qu'il aurait un certain temps de rodage,** répondit Stiles en quittant la voiture.

Il ouvrit le capo espérant voir qu'il y avait juste un faux contacte, mais l'Alien avait changé l'intégralité du système de la voiture. Il n'y comprenait que dalle.

 **Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour arranger ça** , demanda-t-il à son partenaire.

A sa grande surprise il n'eut pas de réponse, même pas un petit marmonnement. Un peu inquiet il jeta un coup d'œil au siège passager qu'il découvrit vide. Monsieur avait décidé de se téléporter le laissant seul, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il referma le capo en traitant le jeune homme de plein de nom d'oiseaux décidé à appeler Billy à la rescousse. Au peut être Diana plutôt, pourquoi M.O.M ne l'avait pas mis dans la même équipe que la jeune femme et son cousin. Au lieu de ce crétin de Rory.

 **Un problème jeune homme** , s'exprima soudainement une vois faisant sortir le fils du sheriff de ses pensées dans un sursaut, vraiment pas virile.

Stiles avait même amené sa main à son cœur comme une vaine tentative d'en faire diminuer le battement cardiaque qui avait soudainement accéléré. Mais pour sa défense la dernière fois qu'on l'avait surpris alors que sa voiture refusait de démarrer, bah c'était Donovan et il avait voulu lui bouffer les jambes. Il se clama en détaillant l'homme qui lui faisait fasse. Bien plus âgé que lui, mais plutôt beau.

 **Un problème** , répéta l'homme.

 **Euh, juste ma voiture qui refuse de démarrer** , bafouilla Stiles en tachant de récupérer son portable dans le bordel qu'il y avait dans sa poche.

 **Ah, je ne vais pas vous être utile** , s'exprima l'homme l'air déçue. **Dans mon monde, on n'a pas voiture.**

Stiles amena son téléphone à son oreille pour appeler Billy mais aussi pour inviter l'homme déguerpir. Quand tout à quoi une information percuta son esprit. Son monde, comment ça ? Il rebaissa sa main, il était vraiment trop curieux pour son propre bien.

 **Vous venez faire quoi ici ? à cette heure de la nuit ? sans voiture ?** demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était intrigué.

 **Je suis venue voir ce que vous alliez faire de licorne,** répondit l'homme comme si ça coulait de source. **D'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier, je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir revenir dans les parages après ça. Ça va repousser le plan de cet abrutit de prince de quelque jour.**

 **De rien.**

Ce fut tout ce que peut dire Stiles, dire qu'il était effrayé était un euphémisme. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait connue pire, mais ce n'était quand même pas sa tasse de thé. Il serait les poings nerveusement comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, il n'avait pas encore le réflexe de porter sa main à sa montre.

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas,** s'exprima l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme. **si j'avais voulu vous tuer se serait déjà fait. Mais un conseil, persuadé votre « partenaire » de faire ami-ami avec la Druskar. Comme vous je ne tiens pas que ce mariage ait lieu, mais si c'est deux-là passent leur temps à se chamailler on n'arrivera à rien.**

Sur ceux, l'homme laissa Stiles, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il marchait sur des œufs dans cette histoire. Le voyant partir le fils du sheriff se ressaisit et pris son courage à deux mains.

 **Attendez, qui êtes-vous ?** demanda-t-il en criant.

L'homme se retourna le sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'avait sous-estimé il l'avait pensé en train de pisser dans son froc.

 **Le témoin,** répondit-il gentiment. **Je m'appelle Eken.**

 **Oh vous êtes venue vous vantez de votre petite victoire,** s'exclama Eliatrope Mcallister dit Elias d'un ton moqueur. **Moi qui étais si fier d'avoir convaincue une fée des plaines de se joindre à ma cause. Je vais devoir me rabattre sur des trolls, dommage se sera moins amusant.**

Le prince amena son gobelet de café à ses lèvres. Et dire qu'ils venaient l'interrompre alors qu'il allait quitter le Starbucks. On ne pouvait pas le laisser profiter de sa boisson en paix, c'était son petit plaisir. La chaine de magasin n'était pas encore implantée dans le monde féerique. Et si vous voulez son avis, c'était idiot, il y avait un marché à prendre.

Chloé et Rory n'était pas vraiment venue pour se vanter, en tout cas pour la jeune femme. Ils étaient surtout venue pour le convaincre, ou au moins essayé, d'arrêter tout ça, parce qu'eux n'abandonnerait pas. Ils éloigneraient chaque témoin qu'il pouvait trouver, jusqu'à qu'il n'en trouve plus. Mais c'était avant de comprendre que la licorne n'était pas le témoin. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu la remplacer par les trolls. Eux étaient des fées du clan des montagnes.

 **Attendez-vous pensiez que c'était le témoin,** réagit le prince en exagérant assez fortement ses trait. **Et que vous pourrez annuler le mariage juste en le faisant déguerpir.**

Il faisait preuve d'une joie clairement non dissimulé. Elias adorait ces moments-là, où il écrasait d'un geste insignifiant l'espoir de ses ennemies. Ennemies qui avait fait l'erreur de se croire meilleurs que lui, plus fort, plus intelligent alors qu'il n'y en était rien. Personne ne pouvait le surpasser. Il prendrait un malin plaisir mais aussi immense fierté à les réduire en bouille.

 **Vous savez ce qu'on va faire** , continuait la fée avec ton faussement conciliant. **Je dirais au maitre de cérémonie de demandé qui est contre cette union comme pour les humains. Comme ça vous pourrez vous exprimer. Si vous êtes toujours vivant bien entendue.**

Sur ceux, ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait dire. Il bouscula la chasseuse de fée qui lui bouchait le passage. Il partit en les laissant là, pour tranquillement savourer son café en profitant de cette belle journée. Rory et Chloé le regardèrent s'en aller sans pouvait dire quoi que ce soit. Eux qui croyaient avoir fait une avancée décisive pour neutraliser Elias. Ils s'étaient carrément foutu les doigts dans l'œil.

 **Et bien on n'est pas rendue, avec ces deux-là,** marmonna Eken pour lui-même.

Comment avaient ils puent croire que le prince allait abandonner, juste parce que la licorne avait déguerpie. C'était n'importe quoi et lui qui avait les mains liée. Il avait envie de tuer d'Elias sur le champ, il s'en savait capable. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était le témoin et il se devait de rester impartial et neutre. Tu parles d'un cadeau.

Il devait passer ses journée à observer Elias pour vérifier qu'il faisait tout soit disant dans les règles. Mais il manigançait tout pour que la situation devienne favorable. Mais même en sachant ça il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elias allait se marier avec une élue de marraine, donnant ainsi à son clan force et puissance. Et le kraken était près parier que la première décision d'Elias si il se retrouve à la tête du clan des montagnes c'était d'attaquer le clan de océans, son clan à lui. Et lui grand guerrier du clan des océans était obligé de l'aider à cause de ses foutue tradition vielle du millénaire dernier.

Son seul espoir résidait dans le magique et la chasseuse de fées. Une des terrible sœur Druskar qui plus est, tout le monde les connaissait et les craignant dans le monde féerique. Mais non il fallait que la fille aux cheveux mauve se comporte comme le premier amateur venu. Il était désespéré et il n'arrivait pas à croire que le mignon petit humain qu'il avait vu la vielle allait pouvoir y changé quelque chose.

Si la fée connaissait l'expression humaine, quand on parle du loup, ce serait exactement cette phrase qui lui traversait l'esprit alors qu'il entendit la portière passagère s'ouvrir. Mais il ne la connaissait pas, alors il se contenta de noter que c'était le dénommé Stiles, il arrivait à reconnaitre sa signature mental même sans déployer ses tentacules.

 **Je croirais que vous ne vous connaissez pas en voiture,** s'exclama Stiles en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Eken tourna la tête vers l'intrus, non mais on croit rêver. Il était rentré sans aucune gêne dans sa voiture. Et en plus il ne se gênait pas pour parler la bouche pleine en mettant du sucre partout, c'était une voiture de location, merde. Et puis qui saint d'esprit bouffait deux douzaine de churros des neuf heures du matin.

Voyant le regard fixe du témoin sur lui, Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand. Libérant ainsi un churros qui s'évada en tombant sur le sol, accompagnée d'un petit filet de bave qui rendait le tout dégoutant.

 **Bah quoi,** dit le fils du sheriff libérant un second « prisonnier » **. Ils m'ont dit de resté dans la voiture mais ils n'ont pas précisé laquelle.**

La fée du clan des océans était en train de se dire, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré un humain comme ça. Il avait peur, il le savait, il la percevait cinq sur cinq. Et pourtant l'humain débitait des sarcasmes avec le naturel le plus parfait du monde. C'en était presque fascinant.

 **J'ai quand même apprit à conduire**. Se décida-t-il à répondre avec un peu de retard.

Stiles sembla accepter cette réponse après une microseconde de réflexion avant d'enfourner à nouveaux un churros dans sa bouche qui soit dit en passant n'était pas complètement vide. Et le pire c'est que ça ne le dissuada pas de taper la discussion.

 **J'ai** **fait quelque recherche, le témoin d'un mariage féerique est sensé vérifier que tout soit fait correctement. J'ai tort ?** demanda-t-il, mais sans pour autant laissé à Eken le temps de répondre, Stiles continua à parler. **Vous avez dit être le témoin mais vous avez aussi déclaré être contre ce mariage.**

Le kraken tourna la tête vers le fils du sheriff, l'air de dire « Et alors ? ». Maintenant il pourrait savoir que ce genre de regard donnait la plus part du temps comme résultat, un Stiles qui s'écriait « Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! » dans des tons assez aigues.

 **C'est la tradition, je suis obligé de tenir mon rôle** , expliqua le plus vieux. **J'ai juste été choisi à cause de mes facultés mentales.**

Mais il avait l'impression que le plus jeune ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il semblerait qu'il est une idée derrière la tête. Le jeune homme n'était pas venu pour avoir de plus ample précision.

 **Pour qu'un mariage de ce genre soit officialisé, Elias doit passer trois étapes,** raconta Stiles.

Eken croyait rêver, il essayait vraiment de lui expliquer comment se passait un mariage féérique, à lui ? Mais là cette fois-ci il évita le coup du regard. Il prit sur lui et le laissa continuer.

 **Il doit demander la bénédiction au parent de sa promise, sauver cette dernière dans un acte héroïque et lui offrir un cadeau inestimable.**

 **Tout à fait,** ajouta le témoin intrigué de ne plus, qu'est-ce que lui voulait ce si mignon mais étrange humain **. Le prince a déjà réalisé la première et il faillit faire la seconde étape mais vous avez fait fuir la licorne, lui qui était s'y fier de l'avoir trouvé.**

Stiles évita de soupirer de soulagement, il ne voulait pas que la fée comprenne ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, déjà qu'il peut peut-être lire les pensée. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce que venait faire la Licorne dans l'équation. Etant donné que Eken avait avoué être le témoin alors que Rory et Chloé pensait que c'était la créature qu'ils avaient fait fuir. Stiles avait passé tout la nuit à chercher ce que venait faire la Licorne dans cette affaire. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était une simple et bête coïncidence. Alors que pourtant la réponse était si simple, il se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Elias avait réussi à convaincre on ne sait comment la Licorne de s'en prendre à la jeune de fille, de l'attirer dans un coin pour la dévorer. Juste pour qu'il la sauve comme un prince charmant sur son destrier blanc probablement en tuant la fée du clan des plaines. C'était de la pure fumisterie mais aussi un exploit vue que la licorne se sacrifiait pour une fée d'un clan opposé.

Heureusement que lui et les autres était intervenue, maladroitement certes, parce que ça aurait fait deux sur trois pour le prince. Il se fait passer pour un professeur remplaçant et il a obtenu la « bénédiction » des parents en prétextant une sortie scolaire, il y a quelque jour. Stiles sentait son propre sang bouillir Elias était en train de gagner alors qu'il ne faisait que tricher.

 **Mais il triche, ça ne peut pas compter pour,** s'offusqua le jeune homme.

Eken soupira, est-ce que les humains qui se mêle des histoires de fée pouvait bien se rentrer dans le cranes que les créatures féerique se foutait royalement de la moralité humaine. Que le succès de ces étapes démontre la fourberie, le sens de la manipulation et l'ingéniosité du prince au lieu de son respect, de son courage et de son amour, ça n'a aucune importance. L'importance c'est que ces conditions soit remplies pas comment elles ont été remplit.

Le fils du sheriff en était, bien entendue, déçue de l'apprendre. Mais d'un autre côté, ça aurait été trop facile et puis il avait un plan B.

 **Mais il existe une quatrième étape ?** demanda-t-il mais comment tout à l'heure il ne laissa pas le temps à la personne à se coté de répondre à la question, qu'il répondit déjà de lui-même. **Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage il peut se battre en duel contre le prince et s'il gagne le mariage est annulé.**

 **Oui,** confirma le Kraken d'un ton las. **Mais avant de se battre je dois légitimer l'opposition. C'est pour ça qu'Elias m'a choisi.**

 **A cause de vos facultés mentales,** déclare le tout jeune agent du centre alors que la fée confirmait ses paroles d'un signe de tête. **Mais j'ai quand même un plan,** ajouta-t-il tout joyeux avec son plus beau sourire.

 **Ce n'est pas un plan, c'est une connerie,** s'exclama Rory s'y fort qu'il aurait pu briser les carreaux de cet entrepôt abandonné si des voyous ne l'avait pas déjà fait, il y a maintenant un sacré moment.

Stiles en était presque à grogner, mais presque il tachait de garder son calme. Cependant c'était dure, son sois disant coéquipier ne voulait rien entendre. Le fils du sheriff était presque sûr que c'était parce que la magique le prenait encore pour un novice qui n'a que des idées stupides. Comment il veut que ce soit autrement, s'il ne le laisse pas faire ses preuves.

 **Connerie ou pas, moi au moins j'ai un plan** , répondit plus fort. Tant pis pour la zen attitude.

Rory prit sur soi de ne pas répliquer, il ne devait pas s'emporter. Il n'allait pas lui faire entendre raison s'il s'emporte. Mais quand même le jeune homme avait fait gros. Cacher à lui et à Chloé qu'il savait qui était le témoin. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils le cherchaient sans succès. Et maintenant il lui proposait un plan qui n'allait jamais marcher. C'est du n'importe quoi, il faut que le plus jeune entende raison. Il le prix à l'écart parce que Eken qui forcement se trouvait là, ne semblait pas connaitre la notion d'intimité. Il les écoutait en train de parler comme si c'était normal. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il devait avoir la décence d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

 **Stiles on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties.**

C'est vrai, Elias venait de réunir deux conditions sur les trois nécessaire. Hier soir il avait offert son cadeau inestimable. La propre Grande sœur de la fiancée, sœur qui avait fugué il a plusieurs années sans laisser de trace mettant sa famille au plus mal. Cela va de soi ce n'était pas la vrai grande sœur, Chloé l'avait prouvé. C'était une Dame Blanche, une fée qui prenait l'apparence des personnes disparues pour se nourrir de l'espoir des humains qui la voyait. Et le trio ne pouvait rien n'y faire, les Dame Blanche était invulnérable tant que leur proie ne les avait pas rejeté.

Autrement dit depuis hier soir, la jeune femme aux cheveux mauve ne dormait plus. Passant tout son temps à neutraliser toute les fées du coin au cas où qu'elle permettrait à Elias de faire son acte héroïque. Mais visiblement ce dernier avait prévu le cou parce que la chasseuse de fée croulait sous le travail au point que Rory n'arrivait plus à suivre la cadence.

 **Justement, on a plus le choix,** déclara Stiles en lui faisant des yeux de chien battue, Scott et Isaac avaient été de bon professeur.

La magique soupira, il est vraiment trop fleur bleu, des yeux de chien battue et il craque. Il se dégoutait.

 **Je l'admets c'est une bonne idée, mais c'est impossible**. Stiles voulut s'offusquer mais Rory ne lui en laissa pas le temps. **En admettant que tu puisses battre Elias tu n'as aucun lien sentimental avec la fiancé pour justifier un duel.**

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, il croyait quoi qu'il avait l'arrogance de se croire plus fort qu'une fée, prince de surcroit. Non, bien entendue que non, s'il pouvait laisser sa place à Rory ou à Chloé il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Mais Elias n'y croirait jamais, il les connaissait. Par contre il n'avait le jamais vue. Stiles était leur dernière chance, c'est pour cela qu'Eken passait toutes ses journées à lui apprendre à se battre. Quant au dernier détail, le fils du sheriff n'arrivait pas à croire que Rory s'en inquiétait, c'était un problème à résoudre avec une facilité déconcertent.

 **C'est Eken qui doit justifier le duel, il va mentir.**

 **On a décidé de le faire passer pour un cousin du nom de Miguel,** intervint le Kraken en observant la réaction du magique.

Pourtant Rory ne montra aucune réaction, il s'en contrefichais de ça remarque. Ç'est à n'y rien comprendre se dit la fée, Stiles avait ri pendant des heureux quand il avait décidé de se faire passer pour le cousin Miguel.

 **Stiles,** grogna son coéquipier. **Je te l'ai dit il ne faut pas faire confiance à une fée, à un démon passe encore mais une fée, non.**

 **Chloé est une fée,** lui fit remarque le fils du sheriff.

 **Qu'à moitié, je ne lui fait qu'à moitié confiance,** lui lança le plus vieux pour lui montrer qu'il respectait ses propres principes.

Eken, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il croyait que la situation était urgente. Mais ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Ah, ces humains, jamais il ne les comprendrait.

 **Ecoutez,** dit-il en se décidant d'intervenir sans laisser le temps au magique de faire une remarque pour le couper dans son élan. **Bien entendue la première chose que je ferais une fois cette histoire réglé, c'est prévenir mon clan de l'existence d'une élue de marraine pour organiser au plus vite un mariage. Mais on doit respecter un délai de douze jours avant de commencer, c'est la tradition. Vous aurez le temps de la mettre en sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui on est du même côté. On ne veut pas que Elias se mari.**

 **Bien,** se résous à dire le coéquipier de Stiles à moitié convaincue. **Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de monde aide.**

Stiles devait avouer qu'il se serait bien passé de la présence du plus vieux, juste pour lui montrer de quoi qu'il est capable. Mais après réflexion il s'est rendue compte avec Eken qu'il allait avoir besoin d'être armé de son _filex_ en guise de bâton de combat. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le _cutter-laser_ , comment voulez-vous qu'un humain lambda s'en procure. Malheureusement si il est armé alors Elias aura le droit à sa « lumière royale » faculté qu'on tous les princes féerique de projeter des rayons lumineux de leur mains, potentiellement mortelle et destructeur. Eken n'était pas un prince donc il n'avait pas se don, par contre un magique pouvait crée une lumière semblable. Avec Rory, Stiles pourrait s'entrainer en incluant cette donnée, mais il devait commencer sur le champ, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

 **J'ai réussi,** déclara le fils du sheriff sans trop y croire.

Il faut dire qu'il avait même l'air plus étonné que le prince du clan des montagnes. Et pourtant ce dernier était allongé sur le sol, une trainer de sang coulant sur le côté de son visage. Il fixait le jeune homme ne comprenant pas comment ce « Miguel » avait pu le mettre à terre. C'est impossible il devait avoir anguille sous roche. Il refusait de croire les mots d'Eken qui avait déclaré le garçon vainqueur. Il avait de la triche dans l'air, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Le cerveau de Stiles partait dans tous les sens à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais égalée. Il avait réussi, son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection. Pas la moindre anicroche n'était venue envenimer la situation. Il ne pouvait y croire, il avait les mains qui tremblaient menaçant de lâcher le _filex_. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un mouvement. Il était persuadé que si ses oreilles bougeait d'un malheureux centimètre, alors c'est jambes ne le soutiendrait plus et il échouerait sur le sol telle une pitoyable loque.

Pourtant il avait gagné, il avait beau avoir confiance en son plan, une petite voie dans sa tête lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêts. Que jamais il pourrait battre une fée dans un duel singulier. Le pire c'est qu'il l'avait vraiment pensé. Rory et Eken n'avait pu l'entrainer que deux jours de plus. Laissant à Chloé le soin d'éloigner toute fée pouvant permettre à Elias de faire sa démonstration d'héroïsme. Mais ils n'avaient eu que deux jours, tout ça parce que la femme aux cheveux mauve, ni eux d'ailleurs n'avait pensé à la Dame Blanche.

La gamine avait eu le malheur de s'excuser auprès de sa « sœur », elle se sentait responsable de sa disparition. Elle avait enfin put demander pardon à sa sœur, c'était ça le cadeau inestimable du prince en vérité. Et dès qu'elle avait dit ses mots la Dame Blanche c'était soudainement senti rejeter et l'avait attaqué sur le champ. Cela va de soi, Elias était dans le coin et était intervenue, faisant ainsi une pierre deux coups. Le prince avait bien préparé son coup, les autres n'avaient rien vu venir.

Après ça Eken avait organisé un duel pour le soir même forçant Stiles à passer la journée avec une boulle dans la gorge tellement il était nerveux. Pourtant il avait réussi, il devait se le répéter encore et encore pour arriver à y croire.

 **Il a eu triche, je demande un second round,** exigea Elias en commençant à se lever.

Mais le Kraken ne dit rien. Le prince croyait vraiment qu'il allait prendre sa défense, il n'était pas du même clan. Et maintenant il n'était plus tenue par ses obligations, si il le voulait il pourrait le tuer sur le champ. Ça ferait de lui un héros au sein de son clan.

 **C'est un magique, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs, j'en suis sûr,** Hurla le prince comme un mauvais perdant pourri gâté en pointant Rory du doigt.

Mais celui-ci n'avait rien fait, après sa première séance d'entrainement avec Stiles. Il n'avait pas arrêté de croire en les capacités du plus jeune. En fin de compte il allait faire une bonne équipe.

 **Je ne lui ai même pas fait le coup du placebo,** s'exclama-t-il.

 **Le coup du placebo** , demanda Eken encore un truc humain qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 **Il m'aurait donné une potion pour décupler ma force et mon courage mais en fin de compte se ne serait que de l'eau,** expliqua Stiles.

 **Oh, j'aurais quand même mit quelque colorant et aromes. Sinon t'aurais jamais marché,** ajouta le magique.

C'est fou, se dit l'ex-témoin, en deux jours ils étaient devenus super complices. Ils continuaient à se disputer certes, mais maintenant on dirait deux frères se battant pour la dernière part de gâteaux. Eken doit avouer qu'il n'en était un peu déçue et jaloux. Il n'aurait pas été contre que ce soit avec lui que le mignon petit humain sympathise. Mais au moins il n'avait pas autant la rage que le prince.

Comment osaient-ils l'ignorer ainsi, il était le prince Eliatrope Mccallister. S'ils croyaient qu'il allait laisser deux être insignifiant l'emporter sur lui, ils se trompaient lourdement. Il concentra tout sa lumière dans l'extrémité de se doigt formant ainsi une boule de lumière destructive entre ses mains. Stiles et Rory n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de feu retentit.

 **Je t'ai eu,** s'exclama Chloé quelque mètre plus loin dissimuler dans un arbre, son fusil longue porté toujours pointer sur le prince.

Le prince fut touché en plein dans l'épaule, sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur il perdit sa concentration et la boule de lumières disparue. Il s'effondra à nouveaux sur le sol se tordant de douleur, une balle normale ne lui aurait pas donné autant mal. C'était sûrement un coup de la chasseuse.

 **Vous croyez vraiment que je serais venue sans la Druskar,** s'exclama le magique fier de lui.

 **Et bien la Druskar vous dit de vous mettre à couverts, elle a la gâchette qui lui démange,** s'exclama la jeune femme à travers l'oreillette qui lui permettait de communiquer avec les autres. Visiblement elle était toujours furieuse d'avoir été mis au courant du plan de Stiles, i peine une heure.

Rory vint immobiliser le Prince avec sa magie pour qu'il soit emmené au centre pénitencier du Centre en toute sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Eken vint féliciter Stiles pour sa victoire.

 **Je suppose qu'on se voit dans douze jours** , termina-t-il. **Je dois dire que j'en suis impatient.**

Sur ces dernier mots, il disparue en se fondant dans le décor. Mais il n'était pas revenu douze jours après. Plus tard Stiles avait appris que le clan des forêts s'en était pris à l'élue de marraine mais Chloé et ses sœurs avaient la situation sous contrôles. Le fils du sheriff n'avait plus eu de nouvelle du Kraken jusqu'à ce soir.


	19. Chapter 19

Voila le chapitres de la semaines.

Bonne Lecture et merci de votre attention.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles était silencieux et Derek ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour lui ça avait tout l'air d'un signe annonciateur de la fin du monde. Et en plus il lui laissait conduire la Jeep. Oui la fin du monde était à leur porte. Mais pour être honnête le loup devait avouer que la voiture était quand même plus agréable à conduire qu'il l'avait longtemps crut. Néanmoins il n'en était pas pour autant moins mal à l'aise. Si Stiles avait été dans son état normal il aurait pu en parler pendant des heures, que monsieur je ne pipe mots soit mal à l'aise ou affreusement gêné, au choix, parce que le silence régnait en maitre dans l'habitacle. Mais bon si Stiles avait été dans son état normal, le plus vieux n'aurait eu aucune raison d'être gêné. Techniquement.

D'un autre coté il comprenait que le fils du sheriff est besoin de silence en ce moment. Alors il ne faisait rien pour y remédier et même il faisait exprès de prendre le chemin le plus long pour le ramener chez son père. Lui laissant tout le temps possible pour réfléchir en silence. Et dire que pendant des années Derek avait prié on ne sait quelque dieu pour un instant comme celui-ci avec un Stiles silencieux et que maintenant qu'il l'avait, il souhaitait ardemment l'inverse. Ce n'était pas son Stiles, comme pouvait-il en être heureux. Il essayait de profiter de ce silence gênant pour trouver un moyen de faire payer Eken son crime de lèse-majesté. Oser briser son Stiles ça valait bien la chaise électrique.

Après avoir raconté sa rencontre avec le Kraken, Stiles lui avait expliqué tous les détails techniques à propos des fées et principalement des Krakens. Puis il s'était tus dès qu'il fut question de rentrer à la maison, il n'alla même pas voir Steve et Danny qui avait du mal à se remettre de leur découverte. Les laissant au soin des filles qui ne savaient pas par où commencer. Là ça avait vraiment inquiété le loup, quand on sait l'obstination du plus jeune pour que les deux hommes ne soient pas mis au parfum. Mais connaissant Stiles, il devait déjà prévoir d'aller leur parler dès la première heure demain matin, même si actuellement il était au plus bas.

Donc les fées étaient des créatures venant d'un monde parallèle, le monde féerique. Il n'y en avait de toutes les sortes et se divisait en plusieurs clans en fonction de leurs milieux naturels. Suivant un cycle précis qui dépendait de leur espèces, les fées déparquent dans le monde des humains pour se nourrir au dépend de ce dernier. Leur fonctionnement était une forme avancé de parasitisme. Et pour pouvoir avancer en toute discrétion au beau milieu de la « nourriture », ils pouvaient prendre une apparence humaine qui leur était propre.

Les Kraken étaient des fées du clan des océans dont l'apparence féerique était semblable à celle des pieuvres. Elles se nourrissaient exclusivement de liquide céphalo-rachidien qu'elles extraient du cerveau de leur victime à l'aide des tentacules qui recouvrait leur vrai visage. En plus de leur permettre de se nourrir, leurs tentacules pouvaient en quelque sorte leur permettre de lire les pensées.

Tout comme les pieuvres, le corps de Kraken était très malléable et leur permettait de passer dans de très petits endroits tels que des conduits d'aération plutôt étroite. Et pour finir leur moyen de défense principale résidait dans une espèce d'encre noirâtre identique à celles des sèches mais contenant des agents neurotoxique. Qu'elles envoyaient habituellement sur le visage de leur victimes pour les rendre aveugle et plus si affinité.

 **Où est-ce que j'ai foiré ?** interrogea le jeune homme subitement pour lui-même. Par contre si le loup avait une réponse, à défaut de la réponse, il n'allait pas dire non.

Stiles avait parlé si soudainement que Derek manqua de peu de freiner brusquement. Il pouvait remercier ses supers réflexes de loup-garou, le fils du sheriff ne remarqua même pas son trouble. Parce que si Stiles était dans son état normal il n'en aurait pas entendue parler. Mais le problème était là justement, Stiles n'était pas dans son état normal.

Derek attendit et attendit que le plus jeune poursuive mais ce dernier ne fit rien. Le loup en revenait presque à croire qu'il avait rêvé. Stiles regardait par la fenêtre sans pour autant regarder le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Il restait silencieux.

Il n'aurait jamais crue, mais Derek se sentait oppresser par cette absence de bruits. Il avait envie de parler, lui. C'était comme vital, est-ce que c'est ce que ressentait Stiles quand il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de tout et de rien. Ces pensées arrivèrent presque à faire sourire le grincheux. Quand on dit que l'amour change un homme, ce n'était pas des blagues.

 **T'as pas foiré,** finit-il par dire.

A ses mots, Stiles tourna brusquement la tête, ses yeux avaient tout l'air d'afficher de la haine. Derek leva les siens au ciel en soupirant. Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il allait encore dire qu'il ne voulait pas du Derek compatissant. Mais là, il n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de le dire. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et il ne savait pas ce qu'était bien pour lui. Bon, Derek n'avait pas l'arrogance de croire de le savoir à sa place. Mais il se trouve qu'il a déjà été à cette place, il savait que laisser sa culpabilité prendre le contrôle ce n'était pas bon pour soi. Il n'avait fait que ça après l'incendie et il le faisait encore.

 **Tu m'as tout raconté, t'as agi comme il faut, c'est juste lui. Il est taré,** dit-il.

Il ne sut pas si ces mots pouvaient être utiles, Stiles semblait juste perplexe. Derek soupira intérieurement, il serait prêt à payer très cher, pour que le jeune homme réagisse avec sarcasme. Il pourrait très bien dire, que c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend parler autant. Ou quelque chose du genre.

C **'est lui qui a décidé d'agir ainsi, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce qui s'est passé il y a des années,** ajouta-t-il espérant obtenir un meilleur résultat.

Meilleur n'était pas vraiment le mot, surprenant était plus adéquate. Stiles se moqua de lui en pouffant de rire, brièvement et légèrement certes. Mais il pouffa de rire quand même.

 **Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne te sens pas coupable de… je ne sais pas moi,** commença à s'exprimer l'agent du Centre. **La mort de l'employé de la station-service tué par Kate quand elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, par exemple.**

Derek ne dit rien, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en sentait coupable, il avait causé tellement mort quand il n'arriva plus à se sentir coupable. Tout ça parce qu'il avait écouté ses hormones et fait confiance à une pauvre fille qui se révéla complètement cinglée. Mais oui, il se disait quand même que si jamais il n'avait pas fait confiance à Argent alors cet homme serait toujours de ce monde.

 **Pourtant, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce qui s'est passé il y a des années,** lui envoya avec colère le plus jeune avant de terminer en marmonnant. **Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.**

Bon au moins le loup pouvait se dire qu'il avait réussi à le faire parler. Même si en conclusion ça l'avait mis en colère contre lui. Mais tant que ce n'est pas contre lui-même c'est peut être une bonne chose. Cependant il tenait à mettre les choses au point, il ne fallait pas que Stiles reste dans cet état, ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

 **Oui, je l'admets je me sens responsable de sa mort. Mais c'est comme ça que je fais, je me sens coupable de n'importe quoi. Je refuse d'accepter ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mieux par ce que je ne crois pas le mériter,** s'exclame-t-il.

A commencer par toi, se dit-il pour lui-même. Il fit bien attention à ne pas le dire à voix haute. Il ne fallait pas envenimer la situation.

 **Mais écoute moi bien, tu n'es pas moi, t'es même mieux que moi. Et je sais que si tu fais comme moi, ça va te tuer à petit feu.**

Et je ne pourrais rien n'y faire, continua- t-il toujours par la pensé. Stiles fixait à présent la route à travers le part brise avec une expression toujours impassible, comme sans émotion.

 **Si ça trouve il t'en veut juste d'avoir capturé Elias, il aurait peut-être aimé l'emmener pour l'exhiber telle un trophée dans son clan,** déclara enfin le loup d'une voix douce et calme pour terminer.

 **T'as sûrement raison** , laissa échapper le fils du sheriff avant de se taire jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Heureusement pour Derek qui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, il était déjà presque arrivé. Il gara la jeep avant de laisser le temps à Stiles de descendre. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, il faisait même en sorte de ne pas tourner la tête vers la maison.

 **Ton père a l'air encore debout,** déclara Derek décidant Stiles à tourner lentement la tête vers chez lui.

Le jeune homme pouvait voir la lumière allumée à travers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Son père aurait dut être couché, avec le décalage horaire, la nuit était encore plus avancé qu'à Hawaï. D'un geste lent et lasse il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et entrouvrit la portière passagère. Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan.

 **Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire pour expliquer une journée de plus d'absence.**

 **Dit lui la vérité, il serait peut-être temps.**

 **Non, je ne pense pas,** répondit le plus jeune sans regarder son « chauffeur ». **ça va déjà être dur avec le commandant et le lieutenant.**

Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il laissa tomber sa tête contre le tableau de port dans un long et profond soupire.

 **Il faut aussi que je réfléchisse à ce que je dois leur dire demain** , s'exprima-t-il fatigué. **Et maintenant on n'a plus le droit d'effacer leurs mémoires sans déterminé si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils veulent, foutu droit de l'homme.**

Derek ne dit rien, visiblement le fils du sheriff essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à Eken. Il était très fatigué, c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout. Au bout de quelque temps il décida de rentrer chez son père. Derek sorti aussi de sa voiture, il n'allait pas la ramener chez lui, Stiles lui aurait fait tout un mélodrame.

 **SI t'a besoin de parler** , crut-il bon de dire. **Apelle…**

 **SI j'ai besoin du Derek compatissant tu seras le premier à le savoir** , l'interrompit Stiles en baillant.

Le voyant enfin entrer dans la maison Derek se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il hésitait beaucoup, une petite voix lui disait d'aller sur le toit surveiller le sommeil du plus jeune. Mais non, il pensa qu'il était plus préférable de le laisser seul avec son père alors il partit de son côté sans se retourner.

 **Papa,** s'exclama Stiles timidement en entrant ironiquement de façon à ne pas faire de bruits.

 **Il passe la nuit chez les Martin. Tu le serais si tu ne fuyais pas dès le lever du soleil,** répondit fortement une voix qui n'était pas celle de son père.

L'agent du Centre reconnue immédiatement la voix, a son grand désarroi. Il ne manqua plus que lui. Tout ce qui il voulait se mettre sous la couette sans se changer et tomber immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Techniquement, il se connait il va bien passer quelque minutes allongé sous les draps à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dit à Steve et Danny. Mais c'était là c'était la seul chose qu'il s'accordait, il n'avait droit de penser qu'à ça. A son grand étonnement il allait écouter Derek et tacher de ne pas se noyer sous la culpabilité. De toute façon c'était la chose la plus professionnelle à faire, s'occuper du problème urgent. A savoir le 5.0 au courant que contrairement à la croyance populaire le monde n'est pas constitué essentiellement d'humains… ou d'animaux, ce qui pouvait très bien tout foutre en l'air.

Donc oui, voilà ce qu'il avait prévue comme dernière action pour clore cette longue et assez mauvaise journée. Il ne voulait surtout pas se disputer, pas maintenant, pas ce soir, parce qu'il n'y aucune chance vue le ton employé que le garçon soit seulement là pour une partie de jeu vidéo tardive. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout et alla vers l'escalier pour monter directement dans sa chambre, tout en prenant grand soin d'ignorer Scott toujours dans le salon.

Sentant que son ami allait prendre la fuite et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Scott reposa le magazine qu'il avait pris sur la table basse quand il avait commencé à en avoir marre d'attendre le fils du sheriff, il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Il se leva du canapé où il s'était assis bien droit prêt à bondir sur Stiles dès qu'il entendrait ses clés tourner dans la serrure. Ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire vu qu'il eut l'excellente idée de s'endormir. Coup de chance que les clés bougeant dans la serrure l'aient quand même réveillé. Il pressa le pas pour empêcher Stiles de mettre son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

 **Attend,** déclara-t-il à l'attention de son frère de cœur qui s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas préférant laisser l'alpha admirer son dos. **Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe.**

 **Il ne se passe rien,** répondit Stiles d'un ton lasse sans le regarder en face, il s'apprêta à reprendre sa route mais le loup n'en n'avait pas fini.

 **Pas à moi Stiles.**

Stiles s'arrêta à nouveaux en soupirant fortement, il commença à tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Si bien que le vrai alpha ne pouvait voir que le profil du fils du sheriff.

 **Rentre chez toi Scott,** s'exclama Stiles espérant naïvement que ça suffise à le faire partir. **J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée.**

S'il avait été d'humeur, il aurait presque sourit de remarquer que la journée avait bien commencé et avait continué dans la même direction, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures où la situation avait tourné au cauchemar. Alors oui, il n'était pas d'humeur, que ce soit pour sourire ou pour taper la conversation avec un Scott qui ne l'écouterait même pas.

 **Ah oui et avec Derek ?** demanda-t-il McCall d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il ne demandait pas vraiment une réponse. **Parce que ça fait trois jours que tu disparais avec lui. Et ne nie pas, on l'a tous comprit. Ne je sais pas pourquoi ça fait sourire Lydia mais ce n'était pas mon cas. J'ai dû annuler ma lune de miel, alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas.**

C'en été trop pour le jeune homme qui se mit à grogner. Scott avait presque terminé en hurlant et Stiles était persuadé que ses yeux avaient viré au rouge. Et là s'était plus qu'il pouvait en supporter ce soir. Scott ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un meilleur ami normal et remarquer qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il se retourna toujours en grognant, il ne manquait plus que la vapeur qui s'échappe des oreilles et il aurait tout l'attirail adéquat. Mais est-ce que l'alpha comprendrait pour autant, qu'il devrait rentrer. Bien sûr que non.

 **Est-ce que tu m'as vue me plaindre que tu passais tout ton temps avec Allison ou Kira au détriment de ma personne ?**

 **Mais ce n'est pas pareille,** réagit immédiatement le vrai alpha qui écarquilla des yeux en tombant sur le regard fixe que le lui lança Stiles. **Toi et Derek** , s'exclama-t-il brusquement en allant presque dans les aigues.

 **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire,** ajouta le fils du sheriff décidé à laisser le loup dans l'erreur.

Scott ne savait plus où se mettre, son ami et Derek ensemble. Non impossible, ils ne se supportaient pas, si on les laissait seul dans une pièce il allait s'entretuer pas se peloter ! Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça.

 **Il t'a comparé à Kate,** s'exclama-t-il

 **Crise de couple,** répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme qui commençait un prendre à malin plaisir à continuer la discussion dans ce sens.

 **Ok soit** , abdiqua Scott, **mais alors pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé, on est ami. Je croyais qu'on allait passer cette semaine pour renouer.**

Rien de ce que pouvait dire l'alpha ne semblait calmer l'agent du Centre. Le plus drôle c'est que lui aussi avait crue penser profiter de cette semaine de vacances pour renouer avec son frère de cœur. Mais maintenant il avait clairement des doutes. Pourquoi vouloir redevenir amis, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

 **Ami** , s'exprima-t-il quasi haineusement en réduisant l'écart qui le sépara de son ex-meilleur ami. **On n'est pas des amis Scott, tout au plus de vielles connaissances qui ont grandi ensemble et c'étaient bien entendue au début. Tout ce que j'ai fait, t'aider dans tes pérégrinations de jeune loup, je l'ai fait par ce que je pensais le devoir. C'était la moindre de chose, parce je croyais avoir gâché ta vie en allant chercher la moitié d'un corps. Mais le truc c'est que t'aime être un loup. Maintenant t'es monsieur l'alpha qui a des principes.**

Scott n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Stiles lui disait tout ça. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Ou disait-il tout ça sous le coup de la colère. Mais alors pourquoi était-il en colère contre lui, il n'avait pas tout réglé lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon ?

 **Monsieur l'alpha qui décide de laisser la petite copine de son béta mourir et qui est surpris que le béta ne l'applaudisse pas parce que Monsieur l'alpha à des principes et qu'il a donc toujours raison. Oui Monsieur l'alpha a des principes, principes qu'il envoie à la poubelle parce qu'on a osé toucher à sa petite maman.**

Le vrai alpha sentait ses paumes être transpercer par ses propres griffes. Qu'il l'insulte et lui débite tout sa colère, très bien, soit, même s'il n'en comprend pas les raisons. Mais qu'il n'implique pas sa mère. Stiles voyait bien le regard de Scott, mais il était lancé maintenant, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Et puis ça pouvait peut être l'aider en fin de compte qu'il dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 **Monsieur l'alpha est prêt à tout pardonner à sa petite copine, paix soit à son âme, qui changent d'avis comme une girouette. Mais quand il s'agit de son meilleur ami, il le juge, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre. A comprendre que Donovan allait lui bouffer les jambes. Qu'il aurait préféré faire autrement mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Non il préfère faire confiance à Theo Reaken qui le manipulait depuis le début.**

Mais ça Scott, le savait, Stiles le lui avait déjà dit. Alors pourquoi semble-t-il que ça rongeait toujours le fils du sheriff de l'intérieur. L'alpha avait compris, alors pourquoi Stiles était toujours sur ça.

 **T'as peut être changé,** continua le jeune homme qui semblait se calmer un petit peu. Ça lui faisait quand même du bien de dire tout ça. **T'es plus l'alpha que je connaissais. Je sais que tu fais tout pour qu'on redevienne ami. Mais moi j'en ai pas envie, J'ai aussi changé. J'ai fait un choix qui a chamboulé ma vie mais que je ne regrette pas. Mais je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais, non je sais que tu ne comprendrais pas.**

 **Stiles,** dit Scott nerveusement. Ils n'étaient pas quand même en train de « rompre ».

 **Ouais, j'ai peut-être exagéré** , dit Stiles assez apaisé. **Mais je te l'ai dit, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée, fallait pas venir m'emmerder,** ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Il n'aurait jamais crue qu'il arriverait à mettre Scott dans cet état. Le loup semblait à deux doigt de pleurer. Bon oui, il s'était peut être emporté, mais fallait que ça sorte. Il aurait peut être juste préférer que ça n'est pas lieu ce soir.

 **On essais de se voir demain, pour en parler plus calmement.**

Scott accepta d'un signe de tête. Il n'allait pas lui dire que c'était s'il ne disparaissait pas avec Derek tout la journée. Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Mais oui ils avaient besoin de parler.

 **Et que nous vaux cette élan d'optimisme,** s'exclama une voix qui appartenait à aucun des deux garçons. **Demain ! Stiles ! vraiment !**

Le vrai alpha réagit instinctivement, il avait bien entendue que la voix venait de derrière lui. Il se tourna vers le troisième homme les griffes sorties et les crocs apparents. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de détailler celui qu'il ne savait pas être Eken, que ce dernier lui cracha son encre à la figure.


	20. Chapter 20

Nouvel semaine, nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la direction que prend l'histoire vous convient.

Bonne Lecture et merci de votre attention.

Béta : HoutoNote

* * *

Ça avait été quasi instantané, Scott s'était retrouvé avec un mal de tête qui était en train de littéralement le plier en deux. Et avoir mal à la tête n'était pas quelque chose qui lui manquait du temps où il était encore humain. Il tacha d'en faire abstraction le plus possible pour enlever cette espèce de croute noir qui lui occultait les yeux, le rendant complètement aveugle. Mais par contre il entendait toujours aussi bien.

 **Eken,** entendit-il Stiles prononcer, **laisse le tranquille. Il n'a rien avoir avec tout ça.**

 **Je sais. Excuse-moi, il était juste sur le passage** , répondit probablement le dénommé Eken.

Le loup arrivait à percevoir clairement l'inquiétude, la peur et la nervosité de son ami. Tout comme il pouvait entendre les pas de Stiles qui semblait reculer lentement alors que l'autre s'approchait.

Il eut subitement un pic de douleur, comme si on lui avait enfoncé une perceuse dans la tête et qu'on l'avait mis en marche. Etrangement se dire que le fils du sheriff allait lui demander comme il savait que c'était une sensation comparable, c'était bien son genre, lui permit de faire abstraction quelque temps de la douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau.

Et entendre une énorme masse être envoyé contre le mur qu'il traversa pour se retrouver dans le salon, le tout accompagné de gémissent plaintif. Lui permettant de dire que la masse en question n'était nul autre que Stiles. Ne fit que l'aider encore plus à ignorer cette douleur, son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui. Et cette fois-ci il n'allait pas lui faire faux bond. Rapidement, de la pointe de ses griffes il délimita les contours de la croute, avant de l'arracher de tous ses forces. Malgré sa grande résistance de loup-garou augmenté par son statut d'alpha, il se mit à hurler. Il avait la sensation que des bouts de peau partaient avec le reste. Mais il n'abandonna pas, jusqu'à ce que la totalité de la substance qui lui recouvrait le visage soit enlevée.

Mais une fois fait, il ne se retrouva pas en meilleurs posture pour autant. Son mal de crane se rappelait à lui de manière fulgurante et pire il n'arrivait pas à voir clairement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Tout était flou. Il tenta de se relever mais il avait la tête qu'il tourne. Sans savoir comment il se retrouva appuyer contre un mur. Du moins, espérait-il que ce soit un mur, car il avait perdu tout se repaire, il pouvait très bien se retrouver à nouveaux allongé sur le sol, il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence.

Ne pouvant pas faire confiance à ses yeux, il fit confiance à ses oreilles suivant lentement mais prudemment l'endroit d'où venaient les gémissements de l'agent du Centre. Il fit abstraction de tout le reste, ne faisant attention qu'à ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre pour lui indiquer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendit Stiles se relever péniblement et avec difficulté. Il percevait clairement les bouts de verre de la vitrine que le jeune homme avait rencontré lors de son vol plané, se briser sous la pression du corps.

Stiles devait être à quatre pattes quand Eken le renvoyait sur le sol vraisemblablement avec un coup de pied dans le dos. Le fils du sheriff gémissait presque hurlait, obligeant McCall à accélérer le mouvement. Mais enfin il sentit du bout des doigts l'ouverture menant au salon, il s'y engouffra toujours avec difficulté. Cette fois ci, il essaya de se servir de ses yeux, ses oreilles n'allaient pas être suffisantes. Il vue une forme informe qu'il jugea être Eken, s'agenouiller ou s'accroupir pour s'approcher de l'autre forme allongé sur le sol, Stiles.

 **Tu sais ce qui est drôle,** commença à parler le Kraken, **c'est que j'en reviens presque à remercier c'est deux humains de nous avoir interrompue tout à l'heure.**

Il eut un silence que Scott n'arrivait pas à comprendre, peut être que l'homme laissait du temps à Stiles de faire quelque remarque de son genre. Peut-être même que celui-ci les fit, mais que le loup n'arrivait pas à les entendre. Faut dire qu'il avait tellement mal, que ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse de moins en moins attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il s'effondra sur le sol ne pouvant se rattraper au meuble sur lequel il était en train de se soutenir. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, dans les mains, il ne sentait presque plus ses membres. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette substance ? En tout cas pas du venin de Kamina, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux.

 **On va pouvoir parler tous les deux,** dit Eken d'une voix calme et sérieuse.

Scott devait perdre la tête, parce qu'il vit la forme de l'homme qui s'était introduit chez le sheriff virer au rose pâle peut être mauve. Et il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de fusionné avec la forme de Stiles. Brusquement ce dernier sembla perdre tout tonus et s'affaler encore plus sur le plancher. Comme s'il était tombé dans l'inconscience.

 **Sti... Stiles,** articula faiblement Scott en essayant de tendre le plus possible la main vers son ami. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, car il n'eut pu rien faire quand les deux formes disparurent.

Est-ce un nouveaux symptôme de cette étrange substance ou peut être le simple fait d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami se faire enlever sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Mais il tomba dans l'inconscience.

La seconde d'après, mais est-ce vraiment une seconde après ? Il sentie des mains, il n'arrivait pas à dire combien il avait bien trop mal, s'agripper à lui alors qu'il se débattait. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la forte lumière les lui fit refermer aussi tôt. Alors il tenta d'écouter les mots qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre, qui lui arrivait aux oreilles. Il eut du mal mais une des personnes présente semblant s'approcher de lui, il essaya à nouveaux d'ouvrit les yeux pour déterminer qui était-ce cette personne. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?

La personne en question semblait le fixer dans les yeux en lui parlant. Mais pour Scott ce n'était qu'un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il essaya de se concentrer sur cette personne. L'image se fit moins aveuglante plus précise, il commença à voire la chevelure longue de la personne qui continuait à parler, sa tenue verte, ainsi que son visage sans pour autant pouvoir détailler ses caractéristiques. Mais enfin il arrivait à entendre ce qu'elle disait.

 **Scott, ça va aller** , répétait en boucle sa mère inquiète et presque tétaniser par ce qu'elle voyait.

Les yeux de son fils était ni de leur couleur naturel, ni habité de leur éclat rouge flamboyant. Ils étaient juste blanchâtres, comme si ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une brune opaque et grise. Il avait d'étranges marques noires autour des yeux. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à son fils unique. C'est ce qu'elle demanda au beau père de Liam qui avait du mal, lui aussi, à comprendra la situation.

Mais Melissa le remercia quand même d'être ici, c'était beaucoup mieux maintenant que le médecin savait pour les loups et les autres créatures. Elle n'était plus la seule à l'hôpital à savoir vérité. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Ça allait bien faire un an et demi voir deux ans qu'il était au courant. Que son beau-fils lui avait tout raconté, déjà parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus mature que Mason à qui parler de ses problèmes de loup-garou et de petite amies qui meurent mais qui sont revenue à la vie. Mais aussi parce ce que à ce moment-là, les compétences vétérinaire et plus de Deaton n'était pas suffisante pour sauver Lydia qui s'était fait agressé par une énième créature attirer par le nemeton.

 **Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a donné, mais je dois le sédater le temps que son organisme rejette les toxines,** s'exclama le médecin.

Melissa le laissa faire, il avait tout sa confiance mais Kira qui était aussi là, l'en empêcha et s'approcha de son « mari ».

 **Scott, dit-nous ce qui s'est passé,** demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

Mais le loup ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, il devait avoir tellement mal, Liam n'était pas de trop pour le maintenir immobile. La kitsune senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé, il était juste parti parler à Stiles.

 **Kira, je vais devoir le faire,** lui dit le médecin pour la faire bouger, il la gênait. **On n'a pas le choix.**

Il dut la pousser de force pour pouvoir injecter le sédatif à son patient. C'est avec soulagement que toutes les personnes présentes observèrent le vrai Alpha se calmer peu à peu avant de s'endormir. Les calmant eux aussi indirectement. Mais il y avait d'autre personne à calmer, à commencer par le sheriff et Lydia qui attendait dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, les autres avaient eu pour ordre de ne pas venir. Ça n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention, après tout Scott n'était là juste pour des maux d'estomac. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Derek de venir se joindre à eux.

 **Stiles,** dit-il au téléphone, **Je sais qu'on doit retourner à Hawaï au plus vite mais Scott s'est fait attaquer. Rejoins-moi à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.**

Il raccrocha essayant de pas trop s'inquiéter qu'il soit tombé sur la messagerie. Le jeune home devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas décrocher. Il pouvait très bien être encore endormis ou sous la douche. Le loup retrouva le Sheriff et la Banshee pour leur demander ce qui avait bien put se passer.

 **Kira, était inquiété de voir que Scott n'était pas rentré hier soir. Elle la finit par le trouver inconscient.** Lui expliqua la rouquine.

Il ne manqua plus que ça, se dit le loup. Ils avaient déjà ce problème à Hawaï qu'en plus il devait ce lancer dans une nouvelle chasse aux créatures surnaturelle.

 **Stiles est au courant ?** lui demanda la jeune femme le faisant sortir de ses penser.

 **Je lui ai laissé un message.**

Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Scott mais surtout pour Stiles même si il n'avait pas de raison. C'est pour ça qu'il ne releva pas que c'était bizarre qu'elle demanda à lui, si Stiles a été prévenue.

 **Comment ça, il n'est pas avec vous,** réagit vivement le John aux mots de Hales.

Ce dernier le regarda l'air de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi Stiles devait être avec lui ? Son père devait bien l'avoir vue après qu'il l'a laissé devant chez lui.

 **Ecoute Derek,** ajouta le sheriff avec le plus sérieux et calme possible. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et mon fils pour que vous passez toute vos journée ensemble. Et je ne cherche pas à le savoir pour l'instant, mais Scott aimerait le savoir ici, il s'inquiéte pour lui.**

 **Je l'ai déposé chez vous hier soir.**

C'est tout ce que pouvez répondre Derek. Est-ce que Stiles savait que son père et Scott s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir de la journée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que le sheriff s'effondra sur une des chaises en plastique qui était posé contre les murs du couloir. Il aurait dut s'en douter, Parrish et Clark lui avait bien dit que la voiture de son fils était devant chez lui. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que Stiles soit avec Derek, encore. Là ça ne le gênait pas, loin de là, c'était tout le contraire.

Derek ne comprenait pas la réaction du plus vieux. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Stiles. Parce que si c'est le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il était censé le protéger non ? Et pas seulement à Hawaï.

 **Scott a été retrouvé chez le sheriff,** finit par lui expliquer Lydia qui était à deux doigts de se retrouver dans le même état que Stilinski senior.

Non, non, se dit Hale. Impossible, Stiles ne pouvait avoir disparue pas maintenant. Pas avec ce qui se préparait à Hawaï. Mais le pire c'était une petite voie qui lui disait que le jeune avait en réalité fui préférant s'éloigner de tout ça, des erreurs qu'il croyait avoir commise. Mais il n'aurait pas attaqué Scott, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il devait se calmer, si ça se trouve Stiles était parti sur l'archipel sans l'attendre comme hier. Mais là aussi, il trouvait que ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi il l'aurait fait cette fois-ci. Il devait partir à sa recherche immédiatement, sans perdre une seconde.

Mais alors que Derek s'apprêta à partir, le beau-père de Liam vient les trouver. Lydia se leva immédiatement lui demandant comment allait Scott.

 **Il a repris conscience mais j'ai dut le sédater. Qu'elle que soit les toxines qu'on lui a injecté elle son puissante,** expliqua-t-il avant de tendre un petit sac en plastique au sheriff. **Il avait ça sur le visage peut être que Deaton trouverait ce que c'est.**

John ne réagit pas tout de suite, Lydia du l'appeler pour le faire sortir de ses sombres pensées à propos de son fils unique. Il regarda les morceaux noirs pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

 **Jordan m'a dit avoir trouvé la même chose sur le sol de mon entrée,** finit-il par laisser sortir.

 **Eken,** s'exprima le loup pensivement sans s'en rendre compte mais avec beaucoup de rage dans la voie.

Derek sentait la colère bouillir en lui, le Kraken avait osé suivre le plus jeune et l'enlever. Et bien il allait le payer, il avait lui arracher la gorge avec les dents sans sommation. Les trois autres voulurent lui demander qui ou qu'est-ce cet Eken, mais Derek les ignora et parti au pas de course.

Les adjoints du Sheriff Clark et Parrish étaient en train de converser sur un sujet quelconque, assit dans leur voiture de patrouille. Ils devaient surveiller la « scène de crime » en attendant que le sheriff les rejoigne. Mais ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de définir le lieu, personne mis appart la « meute » et ses proches savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas net dans la demeure du sheriff. Depuis le temps, ils avaient fini par mettre au point un système efficace pour garder les petits problèmes de l'ordre du surnaturelle de la ville le plus secret possible. Avec deux membres du personnel médical de l'hôpital local et trois membres des forces de l'ordre dans la confidence, c'était plus facile que ça en avait l'air.

La sœur d'Hayden avait été mise dans la confidence assez rapidement, c'était tout la famille qui restait à la louve. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir un secret plus longtemps pour sa sœur après tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré, sa maladie et tout ça. Et puis comme l'adjointe gardait toujours un œil sur sa sœur depuis qu'elle avait été la cible de tueurs parce qu'elle avait été l'objet d'une greffe, elle avait fini par en voir plus qu'il n'en faut. Les premier temps avait été dur, elle avait même fait pire que saint Thomas, elle n'avait pas cru ce qu'elle avait vue, au début. Puis après elle avait décidé d'ignorer sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas étonnement tous les personne qui ont un proche membre de la communauté lycanthrope était passé par là. Melissa avant elle et le beau-père de Liam après. Et puis les relations entre sœurs sont certes compliquer mais incassable. Surtout chez les sœurs Clark, il avait juste fallu un peu de temps à la plus âgées mais leurs relations était redevenue comme avant. Mise à part que Hayden était devenue très lunatique. Dès lors le sheriff l'avait mis en équipe avec Parrish, c'était plus facile pour gérer les problèmes surnaturelle.

Donc voilà pourquoi ils étaient là, à surveiller la scène de crime en attendant d'avoir du nouveau sur l'état de Scott. Ils étaient en train de parler de la dernier saison de Grey's Anatomy. Pour la défense du jeune homme c'était sa copine qu'il l'obligeait à regarder. Il n'allait pas avouer que la semaine dernière il s'est retrouver devant alors que la rouquine n'était pas à la maison. Quand ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une voiture se garant juste devant la maison sans prendre le soin de freiner au préalable. Une camaro soit-dit en passant.

Inutile de préciser que les deux membres de l'ordre déduisirent rapidement qui était le conducteur, c'est donc sans surprise qu'ils aperçurent Derek sortir en trompe de la voiture de sport noir. Les deux autres en firent autant et allèrent à sa poursuite. John leur avait demandé expressément de ne laisser entrer personne chez lui, même pas un loup. Mais ils avaient beau le héler, ça n'avait aucun effets. Le loup rentra sans ménagement manquant de faire sortir la porte de ses gongs.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux, il devait aller sauver Stiles sur le champ. Il refusait que le jeune homme passe une seconde de plus entre les mains de la fée. Et oui ce n'était peut-être que de la jalousie pure et dure. Mais c'est comme ça et il n'allait rien laisser le stopper pour attendre soin objectif. Que l'agent du Centre soit saint et sauf, auprès de lui.

Dès qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, il avait cherché à savoir par où commencer. Est-ce qu'Eken était toujours dans la région ou était-il retourner sur l'archipel. D'ailleurs comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver aussi rapidement sur le continent. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir suivis à travers l'écran bleu, il l'aurait remarqué quand même. Donc si il était venue à Beacon Hills par ses propres moyens, il était surement reparti par là aussi. Oui, Eken avait dut retourner à Hawaï, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça, commettre sept meurtre, construire un aquarium pour y séquestrer des sirènes. Dans le seul but de se venger de quelque chose que Stiles lui avait fait. Non, il devait avoir autre chose derrière tout ça.

En conclusion il devait se rendre à Hawaï le plus rapidement possible. Mais comment ? Il pourrait peut-être utiliser la jeep, mais il ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait. Le meilleur moyen c'est qu'il demande de l'aide à Billy. Mais il ne savait pas comment le contacter. A moins que… c'était possible, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il avait pris sa décision et parti pour la demeure des Stilinski en quatrième vitesse.

Le temps que Clark et Parrish entrent dans la maison, Derek était déjà en train de fouiller dans les décombre de la vitrine qui se trouvait dans le salon.

 **Derek ?** dit Jordan tout doucement en avança vers lui lentement.

Quelque chose dans le comportement du loup l'alarma. Il avait l'impression qu'il agissait instinctivement sans la moindre retenue ni inhibition. Pas que c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi. Mais d'habitude c'est parce que c'est sa sœur qui a des ennuis pas Scott. Le loup ignorait le chien de l'enfer qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien arriver au loup.

 **Il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas l'emmener avec,** marmonna-t-il n'aidant pas l'homme en uniforme à y voir plus claire.

Quand Derek souleva une planche de bois, il tomba nez à nez avec la Chronoscan de Stiles. Derek soupira de soulagement, il avait raison, Eken avait pensé à l'enlever du poignet de Stiles avant de l'emmener. Bon le plus vieux aurait préféra le portable du jeune homme mais c'était mieux que rien. Il l'attacha à son poignet il devait bien avoir un moyen de contacter le directeur adjoint. Mais il avait beau bouger le cadran rien ne se passait.

 **Mais c'est la montre de Stiles** , s'exclama l'adjoint du sheriff, **il était présent.**

Et bien ça expliqua le comportement du loup, pour Parrish en tout cas. Mais ça voulait dire que sa chérie avait raison et que lui devait un diner romantique, pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, se dit-il. Quand soudainement Derek se mit à geindre de douleur. Le bracelet du Chronoscan c'était brusquement resserré autour de son poignet et se mettait à lui donner des décharges électriques, et pas des petites doses. Jordan se pressa vers le loup, alors que Clark retourna à la voiture de patrouille pour prévenir le sheriff.

Mais Hale eu un spasme qui lui fit projeter Jordan sur le sol. Là ça y est, il était à nouveaux dans le flou. Mais c'était quoi cette montre. Derek tentait par tout le moyen de l'enlever mais rien n'y fait. Quand tout un coup il entendit la sonnerie de portable de Stiles. Ça aurait fait grogner le loup si il ne se tordait pas de douleur, il aurait pu attendre un peu et il aurait trouvé le téléphones, dire qu'il se trouvait tout près de lui. Il tendit la main pour l'attendre, mais avec l'électricité qui parcourait son corps il avait du mal coordonné ses mouvements. C'est donc Jordan qui alla voir qui appelait.

 **E.T,** s'interrogea le policier.

 **Décroche,** dit le loup difficilement se doutant qu'il devait s'agir de Billy.

Ne comprenant toujours rien, le jeune homme se décida de décrocher même si il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait aider Derek. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « halo » que son interlocuteur lui coupa sur le champ la parole.

 **Ici, le directeur adjoint du Centre Billy Cosmo. Vous êtes en possession du mobile d'un de nos agents. Veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison que vous vous retrouver avec un tel objet.** Débita une voie claire et précise.

Jordan resta sans voie, Stiles était un agent pour une organisation appelé le Centre. Ce fut un énième gémissement de Derek qui le ramena à lui.

 **Je suis l'adjoint Parrish du sheriff de Beacon Hills,** dit-il. **Comme ça Stiles est l'un de vos age…**

 **L'adjoint Parrish** , s'exclama soudainement le directeur adjoint interrompant le policier d'une voie toute réjouie qui laisser deviner une grande excitation. Le jeune officié avait presque l'impression que ce n'était pas la même personne **. L'adjoint Jordan Parrish, celui qui a des absences pour aller gâcher des corps au côté d'une souche d'arbre. Celui qui peut recouvrit son corps entier de flammes mais qui n'ait pas besoin de ça pour être carrément hot.**

Le chien de l'enfer confirma sans s'en rendre compte, comment il savait tout ça.

 **C'est trop cool,** hurla quasiment de joie son interlocuteur, **vous êtes un de mes personnages préférer.**

Là, il comprenait absolument plus rien du tout, il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension, c'est ça. Ça ne peut être que ça. A nouveaux se fut une plainte de Derek qui appelait le dénommée Billy qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

 **Monsieur l'officier Hot, vous pouvez me passer le grincheux,** dit Billy sans se rendre de la nature du surnom dont il venait d'affubler le policer en service.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il tendit le portable à Derek, qui que ce soit son interlocuteur, il le mettait clairement mal à l'aise.

 **Billy,** dit Derek d'un ton toujours aussi plaintif.

 **Derek, la chronoscan de Stiles est passé en mode auto-défense qu'est ce qui se passe.**

 **Elle est à mon poignet,** réussit-il à dire malgré la douleur.

Il eut blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que l'Alien ne se répande en excuse et que les décharges cesse sur le champ. Derek reprit du poil de la bête et s'éloigna pour pas que l'adjoint entende la conversation.

 **Eken à enlever Stiles, faut que je sois à Hawaï immédiatement,** grogna le loup dans le combiner.

 **Quoi comment ça,** s'offusqua Billy, **très bien je t'ouvre un passage. Je préviens les Spies et on se retrouve devant le 5.0.** termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Impatient de retrouver le jeune homme, il se tourna vers l'adjoint du sheriff qui le regardait avec un regard qui le suppliait de lui dire ce qui se passe.

 **On t'expliquera tout** **une fois que j'aurais ramené Stiles**. **D'ici là garde tout pour toi.**

Jordan aurait très bien put demander garder quoi pour soi. Mais sa bouche ne put que rester grande ouverte, quand un écran bleu apparue au beau milieu du salon. Sans un mot et un regard pour lui, Derek le traversa sans préambule. Laissant Parrish seul, les yeux écarquillé comme ceux des poissons alors que le passage se refermait derrière le loup.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonne Lecture, si il y a des fans acharné d'Hawaï 5.0, désolé j'ai procédé à un petit changement, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Kamekona sortie de son camion en sifflotant, une assiette sur chaque main. Il savait que proposer des petit déjeuners était une bonne idée, quand il pense que Steve et Danny n'y croyaient pas. Et qui c'est qui était venue limite le réveiller pour un petit déjeuner de derrière les fagots.

 **Salade de la mer, pour bien commencer la journée, les tourtereaux,** s'exclama le cuistot en déposant les deux assiettes devant ses « clients ».

Il était prêt à parier beaucoup, qu'une fois encore les téléphones de ses soi-disant clients allaient sonner et que ces derniers allaient devoir partir sans demander leur reste. Mais en prenant grand soin de lui laisser mettre leur note sur leur ardoise, sans jamais en reparler par la suite. Mais Kamekona ne disait rien, tant qu'ils allaient le payer pour le petit banquet de mariage qu'il leur avait concocté avec intention, il pouvait le supporter.

Sauf que ce matin il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Déjà ils étaient arrivés très tôt et ils n'étaient même pas habillés. Pour aller bosser, ils n'étaient pas nus, cela va s'en dire. Quoi que ça n'aurait pas été plus étrange pour le cuistot. Parce qu'un Danny Williams sans cravates c'était totalement dérangeant. Le lieutenant était simplement vêtu d'un short, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un sweat-à-capuche, dont, Kamekona en était certain, que le ciel lui soit témoin, la moitié appartenait en réalité au commandant.

En parlant de l'ex-militaire, lui aussi était vêtue de la sorte. Sauf que c'était moins flagrant et dérangeant chez lui. Non, ce qui était étrange chez l'ancien SEAL, c'est qu'il ne disait rien, ils ne disaient rien. D'habitudes ils se seraient disputés, sur le mariage par exemple. Ou alors le blond aurait dit au brun qu'il n'était pas humain, parce que ce n'était pas normal de vouloir manger des crevettes pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais là rien, ils restaient silencieux assis à leur table, tous les deux. Leurs regards déviant du paysage à la table ou même à leurs pieds, sans un mot échangé. De temps à autre leurs regards se croisaient, les faisant rester quelque seconde comme ça, immobile, se regardant l'un l'autre. Avant de tourner la tête vers une autre direction.

Quant à leur mains, elles étaient posées sur la table immobiles, mais il y arrivait que mu par un instinct inconscient, l'une d'elles se dirigeait indépendamment de son propriétaire vers son homologue, pour par la suite la caresser de la pointe du pouce. C'est mignon. Mais c'était aussi carrément étrange, le couple n'était pas du genre à faire des démonstrations d'affection en public, plus ou moins. Si vous voulez son avis, pour kamekona s'engueuler était pour les deux hommes un genre de démonstration d'affection en public bien à eux. Peut-être même que c'était des préliminaires.

Mais là rien, il devait s'être passé quelque chose, c'était la seule explication logique. Hier, ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de normal. Mais plus maintenant, le blond aurait dû être en train de lancer des sarcasmes et des remarques à l'encontre du brun ou de sa modeste personne qui avait osé emmener des crevettes pour le petit déjeuner.

 **C'est tout, pas de remarque ?** interrogea le cuisinier qui n'avait pas quitté la table.

Il avait au moins pensé avoir le droit à quelque chose, mais non, rien. Les deux hommes étaient concentrés sur leur assiette. Comme s'ils se posaient la question de savoir si c'était comestible ou non. Kamekona se serait presque vu soulager de ce comportement plus habituel, si en fin de compte Danny avait jugé que oui c'était mangeable à la surprise générale. Au vue du lieutenant qui amenait une bouché de la salade de riz et de crevette avec un peu d'avocat à sa bouche, le cuistot en conclue que oui il s'était bien passé quelque chose hier soir mais que non il n'avait aucune envie de savoir quoi.

 **On a très mal dormis,** finit par se décidé à dire Steve pour inviter son ami à partir.

A vrai dire ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, pas qu'ils avaient bien dormis loin de là, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis du tout. Il y avait bien fallut deux heures pour que les filles leurs expliquent clairement la situation. Et de son propre aveu l'ancien militaire avouerait qu'il avait assimilé à peine la moitié de l'information qu'elles avaient donnée. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, ce n'était pas vraiment des informations faciles à digérer à vrai dire.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus de mal, mais le lieutenant. Le blond était resté silencieux tout le trajet pour rentrer à la maison. Alors si déjà ce genre de comportement alarmait Kamekona, inutile de dire comment se sentait le commandant alors que son fiancé ne faisait aucune remarque sur sa conduite. Remarque qui d'habitude avait la faculté de faire sourire Steve, intérieurement il s'agit tout de même de ne pas l'encourager.

Pourtant à ce moment-là, sa conduite avait de quoi mettre le blond dans tous ses états, surtout qu'il s'agissait comme toujours de SA camaro. Même Mcgarreth jugeait qu'il roulait trop vite, mais que voulez-vous. Depuis que les Spies leur avaient parlé, Steve n'avait qu'une idée en tête mettre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux en sécurité dans leur chambre. Alors il avait appuyé sur le champignon comme jamais il avait appuyé. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se coucher et s'endormir dans les bras de son Danno avec ce dernier dans les siens.

Une fois rentré à la maison, sain et sauf s'il est utile de le préciser. Danny s'était affalé sur le canapé et avait tout suite prit le téléphone en main pour appeler Rachel. Steve l'avait regardait adosser contre l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon, se disputer avec son ex-femme parce qu'il lui demandait d'aller réveiller Grace. Mais la jeune femme le refusait, elle n'allait pas réveiller sa fille juste parce que son père avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait essayé de le faire avec tact, mais le blond s'était tout de suite emporté. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle dirait à Grace de l'appeler dès la première heure demain, espérant que ça pouvait le calmer, mais sans succès. Le blond était énervé, c'était comme si ce soir avait eu lieu la fin du monde à cause d'un astéroïde ou de zombie et qu'il voulait vérifier que son petit chat était toujours en vie. C'était le cas d'ailleurs, ce soir le monde tel qu'il le connaissait avait pris fin et ça faisait peur.

Il avait quand même finit par se calmer, quand lasse son ex-femme lui avait raccroché au nez. Danny s'était passé la main sur le visage pour se ressaisir et Steve appris sa comme un signe de fatigue. Il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher. Le brun s'était approché de son fiancé et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

 **Tu viens on va se coucher,** avait-il dit. **Tu parleras à Grace demain.**

 **Vas-y, je te rejoins,** avait simplement répondu le lieutenant alors qu'il tapait un nouveau numéraux.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'appeler ses parents, Steve avait décidé de le laisser seul, si le jeune homme avait besoin de ça pour se remettre de la soirée qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Il arrivait à le comprendre, c'est normal qu'il avait besoin de savoir sa famille en sécurité après cette soirée. C'était pareil pour le commandant, c'est juste que le blond était sa famille, tout la famille qui lui restait, avec sa sœur. En attendant que son fiancé le rejoigne dans le lit, il écrit un petit message pour sa sœur. Il avait quand même besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien même si probablement, elle ne verrait le message que demain matin. Il aurait très bien pu faire pareilles pour Kono, Chin, Lou et tous les autres. Mais ça les aurait fait poser des questions et vue dans quel était Danny. Il n'avait pas trop envie que le reste du 5.0 sache ce qui se tramait derrière ces meurtres.

Quelque instant plus tard, le blond le rejoignit enfin. Sans un regard pour son coéquipier le lieutenant s'était changé et allongé sur son coté du lit en tournant le dos au brun. Celui-ci soupira de façon imperceptible avant de lui tourner aussi le dos. Ils restèrent plusieurs instant comme ça silencieux, si Danny avait besoin de digérer tout seul les informations du trio, Qu'est-ce Steve pouvait bien y faire. Lui c'était différent, il était un NAVY SEAL, il avait été entrainé à s'adapter à toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Quoi que là c'était loin d'être imaginable et qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son Danno.

Pour surmonter cette découverte, il avait eu juste besoin de se fixer un objectif. Et l'objectif était simple, c'était son futur mari. Il ferait tout pour lui. Mais peut être devait-il un peu penser à lui-même aussi. Et là il avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et puis de toute façon si Danny n'a pas besoin actuellement d'être dans ses bras autant annuler le mariage.

Steve bougea pour enserrer son coéquipier en faisant la grande cuillère. Quand il amenait sa main sur le premier bras du blond qu'il trouva il senti l'autre main de son fiancé venir entremêler ses doigts avec les siens.

 **Tu ne dors pas ?**

 **Toi non plus je te fais dire** , répondit Danny d'une voie légèrement en colère mais qui se calma rapidement. **Comment veut tu que je m'endorme après ça.**

 **Je sais,** marmonna le commandant dans le cou du lieutenant tout lui caressant doucement le bras.

Puis ils se turent attendant que le sommeil les appels à lui, mais rien, il se faisait attendre. Ils restaient dans cette position les yeux grands ouverts, écoutant la respiration de l'autre qui ne se calmait pas, signe que le sommeil était encore loin. Ne pouvant plus attendre, Steve se leva.

 **Qu'est que tu fais ?** demanda Danny en tourna la tête vers son fiancé.

 **On n'arrivera pas à dormir,** s'exclama Steve. **Et je te connais si tu restes comme ça à attendre le lever du soleil, tu vas être grognons,** ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de le faire bouger.

Raté, Danny ne fit que reprend sa place dans le lit en grognant. Il était déjà grognon. Mais le brun n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il s'accroupit devant le visage de son fiancé, qui avait fermé les yeux, comme si ça allait le faire dormir sur le champ, comme par magie. Le commandant lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts en lui murmurant :

 **Viens, on va se promener. Essayer d'avoir une vie normale, ça ne peut nous faire que du bien.**

 **Avoir une vie normale à deux heures du matin, c'est dormir,** s'offusqua Danny en grognant.

Steve se mit à sourire, il était sur la bonne voie.

 **J'ai été dit essayer.**

Danny ne put que grogner encore mais sur son visage il avait tout l'air d'affiché une expression amusée. Son abrutie de futur mari avait raison, mais il lui gardait bien de lui dire parce que sinon il risquait de ne plus passer à travers les portes.

Ils s'étaient habillés sommairement ne faisant pas attention à qui étaient réellement les affaires qu'ils enfilaient. Ils avaient pris la voitures, forcément Steve était allé immédiatement derrière le volant, Danny s'était offusqué pour la forme, il était encore à se forcer, mais il s'était offusqué. Le commandant dut entamer la discussion et il décida de parler d'une idée de décoration qu'il avait lue dans le magazine de mariage que Kono avait « négligemment » laissé trainer sur son bureau. Mais qui en fin de compte lui plaisait plutôt bien.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour que Danny entre dans la conversation. Mais au bout du compte il réussir à oublier pendant quel qu'instant ce qui c'était passé plutôt. Ils faillirent même s'engueuler, encore à propos du mariage. Mais à la place il avait éclaté de rire, en se rendant compte que c'était si facile de revire normalement après leur découverte. Sans se concerté juste par un échange de regard, ils décidèrent de parler des sirènes, du Centre et tout ça que plus tard, quand il sera temps de retourner bosser.

Ils allèrent dans un petit diner ouvert tout la nuit, ils avaient beau ne pas arriver à dormir, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de carburant dirons-nous. En emmenant leur café, la serveuse, une gentille mamie qui travaille pour compenser sa maigre retraite, leur offrit une part de tarte au groseille parce qu'elle datait de la veille et qu'elle n'allait pas le proposer à ses clients pour le petit déjeuner. Et puis c'était une façon comme une autre de fidélisé la clientèle noctambule.

Après avoir un petit peu raconter sa vie pour les mettre dans l'ambiance familiale du restaurant, elle s'en alla avec le sourire. Sitôt la serveuse partie, le commandant prit une bouché.

 **Steve, sérieusement,** s'exclama Danny la mine dégouté, **elle a passé toute la journée d'hier dans une vitrine.**

 **Hier, c'était il y à peine trois heures, Danno,** réagit le brun sans arrêter de manger.

 **T'es désespérant.**

 **Ça veut dire que tu n'en veux pas.**

Et sans attendre de réponse, l'ancien militaire attira l'assiette du lieutenant à lui. Et la nuit s'était déroulé ainsi, mais bien entendue comme convenue le soleil s'était levé et avec lui se rapprochait l'heure d'aller au boulot et de retravailler sur l'affaire. Les deux hommes finirent par reprendre lentement mais surement leur sérieux. Steve avais décidé de prendre le petit déjeuner chez Kamekona, depuis le temps qu'il en parlait, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête en cours. Danny s'était offusqué bien évidement, là maintenant il était partant pour une tarte au groseille. Mais comme d'habitude le commandant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

C'est pour ça que l'ex-SEAL était un peu étonné, non beaucoup, que le blond se mette à manger sans faire la moindre remarque. Et pourtant il y avait de l'ananas, rien de telle pour que le lieutenant dise que l'ile en est infestée, cependant il ne disait rien.

 **On devrait penser à rentrer, les autres vont nous attendre** , se décida-t-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

Danny n'eut pas de réaction, en fait si, il marmonna un truc incompréhensible pour le brun en fixant avec intensité son assiette.

 **Danny,** l'appela Steve en soupirant à moitié. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.**

 **Rien,** répondit-il sans le regarder mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il sentait bien le regard sur lui. Regard qui disait que le commandant n'en croyait pas un mot. **Tu veux vraiment qu'on continue à travailler sur cette affaire ? Ce ne serait pas mieux d'abandonner et de la laisser dans les mains de Stilinski et Hale.**

 **Danno,** soupira Steve.

Le brun avait d'autre chose à dire, mais le blond ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le faire. Il le connaissait, Steve n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Et il savait aussi être parfaitement convainquant pour mettre Danny de son côté. Mais là ça ne devait pas arriver.

 **Cette enquête est trop grosse pour nous** , s'exclama le blond. **Alors on s'en occupe plus**. Danny voyait bien que son fiancé allait réagir mais il en était hors de question. **Je fais ça pour te protéger, c'est mieux pour toi, pour nous deux.**

L'ancien militaire ouvrit la bouche en grand mais aucun son n'en sorti. Non mais je rêve, pensa-t-il. C'était lui où il avait l'impression que son amoureux le prenait pour un môme, non pire pour sa fille. Alors d'accord quand il se comporte en papa poule avec Grace c'est mignon, touchant et tous les synonymes qui vont avec. Mais pas avec lui dans le second rôle.

 **Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place Danno, je ne suis pas ta fille. Je suis ton mari.**

 **Non justement tu ne l'es pas,** s'offusqua fortement Williams. **Pas encore. Et vue comment c'est parti j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir veuf avant qu'on est le temps de se dire oui.**

Steve avait été prêt à argumenter pour faire valoir qu'il avait raison. Mais à l'écoute de ces paroles, il n'en avait plus envie. Danny avait juste peur, c'est tout, c'est humain. On peut le comprendre, Steve conduit trop vite, fait des virages trop serrer et à la fâcheuse manie de se croire invincible quand il traite avec des criminels ayant un casier judiciaire plus long que leur propre bras. Déjà tout ça lui faisait ronger les ongles, mais maintenant qu'il savait que les monstres des films d'horreur avait une chance d'exister en vrai. C'était bien pire.

 **Danny, je sais que tu as peur,** dit le brun en prenant la main de son fiancé. **Mais si on peut aider dans cette affaire, c'est notre devoir de le faire. Mais sache que je t'aime, que je veux passer ma vie avec toi et que je compte bien tout faire pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. D'accord ?**

Danny leva enfin les yeux vers lui, en souriant involontairement et discrètement.

 **D'accord, mais on intervient seulement si Hale et Stilinski nous demandent de l'aide,** dit le lieutenant en reprenant du poil de la bête.

Cependant Steve eu une étrange réaction à sa demande, vue qu'il grimaça en disant que ça risquait d'arrivé plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Son coéquipier ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais l'ancien militaire lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Où on pouvait voir clairement Derek arriver d'un pas décidé.

Le loup n'avait pas attendue Billy devant le QG du 5.0, à vrai dire il avait décidé de ne pas attendre le directeur adjoint avant même d'avoir franchie le portail pour l'archipel. Dès qu'il s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté, il était parti pour l'aquarium. Il était tellement énervé, il avait tellement envie de savoir Stiles en sécurité, auprès de lui, qu'il avait dû battre ses propres records de vitesse. Pendant longtemps la colère avait été son ancre pour rester humain, c'était ironique et drôle de se dire qu'aujourd'hui elle ne faisait qu'attiser ses pires instincts. Il voulait tuer Eken, non il voulait le voire souffrir d'une lente agonie qui l'amènerait au porte de la mort. Et il voulait aussi prendre Stiles immédiatement et intégralement, le posséder en entier, le faire enfin sien qu'importe ce que ce dernier désirait.

Oui, la colère n'était plus son ancre et ne faisait que le transformer en le monstre que Kate Argent était persuadé qu'il était. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est le fils du sheriff qui était son ancre dorénavant. Il avait entière confiance en lui, il savait qu'il serait capable de lui rendre la raison d'un seul mot. Et des deux douzaines qui suivraient, c'est de Stiles dont il s'agit, quand même. Donc oui, actuellement il laissait sa colère le guider parce qu'il sait qu'au bout de chemin, il redeviendra ou deviendra l'homme que l'agent du Centre croyait qu'il était. L'homme qu'il deviendrait pour le plus jeune. Alors oui pour l'instant il pouvait se permettre d'espérer trouver Eken en premier et qu'il ne soit pas dans la même pièce que son prisonnier, comme ça il pourrait le tuer comme il en avait envie.

Une fois arrivé à l'aquarium, il entra discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des membres du centre qui surveillait l'endroit. A ce moment donné, sa colère était sa meilleur allié, il devait donc laisser personne l'apaisé avant Stiles, surtout pas un Alien doté de l'innocence d'un enfant malgré son passé de pirate sanguinaire. Il devait retrouver l'humain seul.

Il avait espéré trouver une indice qui avait échappé au agent du Centre, ne serais ce qu'une odeur. L'odeur de Stiles, c'était un peu fou de penser qu'après l'avoir enlever Eken l'ait amené ou avait simplement transité par ici. Mais par où pouvait-il commencer autrement. Il s'était approché de la trappe par laquelle étaient partie toutes les sirènes avant que les agents de l'organisation n'arrivent. Elle donnait directement sur le réseau des égouts. Autrement dit, pas moyen de déterminer par l'odeur si Stiles était passé par là. Ensuite il avait fouillé les bureaux espérant trouver un indice concernant une seconde planque. C'était idiot, ils n'avaient fait que ça la vielle et sans succès.

Derek n'avait plus d'idée et le désespoir commençait à supplanter la colère dans son esprit. Ç'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un détail de la soirée d'hier, si négligeable par rapport aux autres choses qui c'était passé, qu'il l'avait oublié. En tout cas maintenant il s'avait où aller ensuite. Chez kamekona. Le cuistot fut surpris bien qu'heureux de voir celui qui disait être un agent d'interpole. Ça voulait dire que son menu spécial petit déjeuner commençait à marcher.

 **Agent Hale vous êtes, vous aussi venu pour le petit…**

Mais alors qu'il était en train de parler, il se retrouva plaqué contre son propre camion par Derek qui l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou.

 **Où, il est ?** demanda le loup en grognant, ses yeux devinrent d'un bleu électrique, il commençait même à se transformer.

Alors que Kamekona tentait de faire admettre à son agresseur qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Les deux membres du 5.0 vinrent à sa rescousse. Au prix d'un grand effort, ils réussirent à l'éloigner Derek de sa victime. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Il se libéra de l'emprise des deux hommes qui restèrent immobile face à son visage défiguré par sa transformation. Ils étaient tétanisé, ils n'eurent même pas l'occasion de remercier le ciel, qu'on soit encore tôt le matin et que donc il n'y avait personne pour voir ce qui se passait. Surtout avec ce qui se passa ensuite, autant dire que lui lieutenant et le commandant restèrent tétanisé encore un petit moment.

Pour répondre au moitié-grognement, moitié-hurlement de Derek qu'il lui était destiné. Kamekona ne trouva pas de meilleures idées que se transformer à son tour pour hurler plus fort que lui. Son visage devint hideux à cause d'une bouche pas proportionnel avec le reste du visage tellement elle était grande et rempli de grosse dent bien pointue. Le cuistot réussit à hurler plus fort que le loup mais il se stoppa net dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur la montre qui était au poignet du loup. Il reprit immédiatement forme humaine et se rependit en excuse.

 **Excusez-moi j'avais oublié** , dit-il, **mais je vous promets ça fait des années que je n'ai plus mangé d'enfant.**

 **Quoi,** s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Steve et Danny. Comment ça leur ami avait déjà mangé des enfants ?!

 **Bah, je suis un Ogre, une fée du clan des forêts. Mais je suis un régime à base de crevette qui me permet de ne plus manger de chair humaine.**

Derek en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement, il avait raison. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Kamekona avait bien été dérangé quand il avait vu la chronoscan sur le bras de Stiles. Mais il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il pourrait lui dire ou Eken avait emmené Stiles.

 **Attend t'es cannibale ?** demanda Danny dans un ton qui avait tendance à virer vers les aigues.

 **Carnivore, Danno, cannibale voudrait dire qu'il mange ses semblables,** ajouta le commandant.

En guise de réponse le blond lui envoya un de ses regard l'air de dire, tu veux vraiment ne faire croire que ça ne te fait rien que ton cuistot préféré soit un ogre.

 **Suffit,** grogna Derek, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses gaminerie. **Dit moi où Eken à emmener Stiles.**

A ces mots, les deux hommes réagirent tout de suite, l'agent Stilinski avait été enlevé. Mais le loup n'en avait que faire.

 **Eken le Kraken ?** demanda l'ogre. **Je n'ai rien avoir avec lui. tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a fait fuir toutes les fées présentes sur l'ile. Il a essayé avec moi, mais j'ai dit que je connaissais le 5.0 et il est partit.** Continua à dire Kamekona avant qu'un grognement de Derek le ramène sur le sujet principal. **J'ignore où il est, mais c'est une fée des océans donc surement Orcadia.**


	22. Chapter 22

Bonne Lecture et merci de votre attention.

Beta : HoutoNote

* * *

Stiles se réveilla brusquement en prenant une immense inspiration, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout le temps où il dormait. Ou qu'il était dans le coma, serait-il peut être plus pertinent de le dire. En reprenant conscience il senti ses pieds déraper sur le sol à cause de spasmes qu'il eut brièvement dans les jambes. Heureusement il ne s'étala pas sur le sol, vue qu'il était assis sur une chaise qui se trouvait être plus confortable qu'il l'aurait crue pour une chaise de séquestration. Il papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce qui se trouvait être assez faible. Elle venait d'une ampoule qui pendait au plafond comme ça, toute seule, juste devant la porte. Le fils du sheriff voulu passer sa main sur son visage mais il en fut incapable, il sentait une douleur à son poignet. Ses mains étaient attachées par une petite cordelette toute simple, aux accoudoirs de la chaise, mais Le nœud était impossible à attendre et la corde était bien serrée. Si bien que le moindre petit geste lui tirait un gémissement de douleur.

 **Bien, t'es enfin réveillé,** s'exclama une voix faisant sursauter le jeune homme au détriment de ses pauvres poignets déjà endolories.

Après avoir grimacé quelques micros secondes sous la douleur, Stiles tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il tomba directement sur Eken les pieds sous la table. Bon il n'avait pas vraiment les pieds sous la table posé contre le mur, le Kraken avait le corps tourné vers son prisonnier. Mais il était en train de manger, c'était du pareille au même. Après une dernière bouchée, il reposa sa fourchette avant de s'essuyer les lèvres avec une serviette.

 **Je commençais à croire que les fruits allaient pourrir avant que tu daigne émerger parmi nous,** continua-t-il à dire avec tout le naturel qu'il pouvait.

Autant dire que Stiles trouvait ça absolument bizarre. Pourquoi Eken avait-il l'air aussi aimable, avec lui. Alors que la veille il voulait se venger de lui avec force et hargne. Le fils du sheriff avait presque l'impression de se retrouver face au Eken qui l'avait aidé il y a quelque année. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était dans le coaltar.

 **Je suis désolé, mais ici il n'y a quasiment que des fruits, c'est presque ironique quand on connait les lieux, mais faut croire que les gens du coin son tous végétarien.**

Eken parlait à Stiles, vraiment comme si ce dernier n'était pas attaché à sa chaise ou qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevé en beau milieu de la nuit. Il se leva avant de récupérer un plateau qui était posé un peu plus loin sur la table. Tout en parlant du régime alimentaire des gens du coin, il avança en trainant tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses pieds le tabouret sur lequel il était préalablement assis. Ensuite il posa le plateau sur les genoux de Stiles alors qu'il plaçait le tabouret pour pouvoir s'assoir juste en face du jeune homme.

 **Mais j'ai réussi à trouver des œufs et du bacon,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton tout joyeux.

Stiles baissa les yeux. Mais il lui arrivait quoi aujourd'hui, ce n'était vraiment pas le même homme que la vielle. Les yeux rivés sur ses genoux, il détailla le plateau qu'Eken lui avait préparé. Il y avait encore du mal à y croire. On aurait dit un de ses plateaux de petit déjeuner au lit que les princes charmants préparaient pour leur princesse. C'est quoi ce délire ? Eken était plus proche du dragon qui garde la demoiselle emprisonnée que du preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier qui vient la sauver.

Il avait un bol en terre cuite remplit de fruits gorgés de soleil coupés en morceaux : des pêches, des poires mais aussi de la mangue et des ananas, le tout baignant dans un jus qui avait tout l'air d'être délicieux. Une salade de fruit comme celle que le fils du sheriff avait tenté à maintes reprises de donner à son père pour le petit déjeuner, il y a longtemps. A côté du bol il y avait une petite assiette verte recouverte de quelques tranches de bacon et d'un œuf au plat. Le tout était encore fumant et accompagné d'un toast grillé coupé en triangle et préalablement beurré. Ce n'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Eken prit la fourchette et le couteau qui trainait à coté et avec naturel, découpa un morceau de pain puis de bacon qu'il trempât quelques instants dans le jaune d'œuf avant de tendre la fourchette ainsi garnit à Stiles à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Le jeune homme regardait son agresseur d'un œil hébété. C'est une blague, Eken, le Kraken qui voulait se venger de lui, désirait dorénavant lui donner la béquer ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Ça lui donnait presque la chair de poule, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il est tombé dans la quatrième dimension, c'est ça ? Non la cinquième parce que la quatrième c'est quand Derek se mettait à parler.

 **Stiles,** soupira la fée. **J'ai assez de considération pour toi pour te donner à manger mais pas assez de confiance pour te détacher les mains.**

Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'agent du centre ouvrit la bouche volontiers, du moins pour l'instant. Ils restèrent bien plusieurs minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en restant parfaitement immobile. Eken devait commencer à fatiguer, à tendre le bras de la sorte. Stiles aurait encore put tenir un petit moment mais d'un autre côté, il avait deviné qu'au bout d'un moment son ventre aurait gargouillé. Alors oui il était séquestré et il pouvait se permettre de s'en foutre, cependant il n'avait pas envie qu'après une demi-heure de résistance son ventre décide de faire des siennes. Permettant ainsi au Kraken d'afficher un sourire des plus arrogants, chose à absolument éviter. Et puis de tout façon s'il l'avait voulu le tuer ça serait déjà le cas.

Résigné, Stiles finit par ouvrir la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot ou son. Il put prendre la bouché que la fée lui avait préparé. Encore heureux qu'Eken ne se décida pas à se la jouer baby-sitter qui donne à manger au bébé qu'elle doit garder et se met à dire que le train va entrer dans le tunnel, pensa le fils du sheriff. Il mâcha silencieusement, s'était incroyablement bon, qui a dit que les prisonniers n'avait droit qu'au pain sec et à l'eau ? Pendant ce temps Eken préparait déjà une seconde bouché en fixant avec intensité le plateau qu'il avait préparé.

 **Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter hier soir,** commença-t-il à expliquer toujours sans le regarder. **Mais pour ma défense, je suis une fée des océans. Calme la plus part du temps mais quand on est en colère, ce n'est pas qu'un peu. Et te revoir ma fait voir rouge en premier lieu.**

 **Et les sept victimes, elles t'ont fait voir rouge aussi,** s'exclama fortement Stiles avant de prendre la seconde bouché proposé par le Kraken.

Non, mais il croyait vraiment. Il croyait vraiment qu'un petit déjeuner préparé avec soin, allait l'acheter ? Oui, Stiles était un gros mangeur, mais jamais il ne vendrait père et mère pour quelque chose de comestible. Alors Eken pouvait foutre son plateau là où il pense. S'il croyait qu'il suffisait de ça pour lui faire oublier les meurtres, il se mettait les doigts dans l'œil. Mais il avait beau le regarder avec haine, lui envoyer un regard de tueur qui rendrait fier Derek, Eken n'en était pas décontenancé pour un sous. Peut-être que le fait que Stiles continuait à manger malgré son opinons sur le Kraken, portait un peu atteinte à son sérieux.

 **A vrai dire, c'était une idée de Beausoleil,** répondit simplement le Kraken **. Je me serais contenter de leur pomper le liquide céphalo-rachidien, mais non elle a voulu les tuer et de façon spectaculaire pour que les force de l'ordre ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Je l'ai laissé faire, histoire qu'elle croit toujours être maitre de la situation.**

Stiles avait bêtement crue qu'Eken était en train de vouloir se racheter une conduite. Mais non, bien sûr que non. Il y a des fois il est encore plus naïf que Scott, c'est alarmant.

 **Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?** demanda-t-il en espérant de tout son cœur que le Kraken n'allait pas répondre : « pour toi ».

 **Je ne suis pas Beausoleil, ni son mari d'ailleurs,** s'offusqua Eken. **Je ne vais pas t'expliquer mon plan en détail avant de te placer dans un piège mortel où ironiquement tu aurais suffisamment de temps pour t'échapper.**

Le fils du sheriff devait le reconnaitre, il s'était toujours demander comment les Spies faisait pour toujours avoir à faire à ce genre d'individu. Qui était assez idiot pour laisser aux espionnes le temps de les arrêter. Depuis le temps c'était devenue un sujet de plaisanterie entre lui et les jeunes femmes. Mais forcément fallait que lui, il n'est pas à faire à ce genre d'individu. La vie en serait tellement plus simple quoique moins amusante.

 **Alors, pourquoi tu m'en veux ?** demanda Stiles.

S'il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi Eken avait été complice de sept meurtres et découvrir la finalité de tout ceci. Il pouvait quand même espérer qu'il lui dise pourquoi il lui en voulait à ce point. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il avait bien put foirer avec la fée du clan des océans.

 **Je te l'ai dit, je me suis emporter, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui m'est arrivé,** répondit le Kraken en tendant une nouvelle bouchée à son prisonnier. **Mes parents m'avaient prévenue, il ne faut pas tomber amoureux d'un humain.**

Attend, quoi ? Réagit brusquement et intérieurement l'agent du centre. Il avait gardé la bouche ouverte et même l'avait agrandit sous la révélation. Si bien que des miettes de bacon et de pain trempé dans le jaune d'œuf, finirent leur course sur les vêtements du fils du sheriff. Comment ça, Eken était amoureux de lui, il y avait une grosse différence d'âge, pire que lui et Derek. Il devait bien avoir deux cents ans d'écart. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas de la même espèce, ni même du même règne. Règne animal et règne féerique, ça ne pouvait jamais marcher entre eux. Et puis il y avait le lo… il y avait que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux.

Eken ne fit pas attention à l'expression faciale de Stiles, qui n'était qu'une faible représentation de la tempête qui y avait actuellement dans le cerveau du fils du sheriff. Il ne faisait que couper un nouveau morceau de bacon tout en continuant à parler.

 **J'aurais dut savoir que le clan des océans enverrait quelqu'un pour me protéger au cas où Elias se serait retourné contre moi. Mais dès qu'il a vu que je t'aidais, il est allé me dénoncer et le clan ma banni du monde féerique.**

 **Eken, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça,** s'exclama Stiles espérant que ça pouvait le calmer.

Ça n'eut aucun effet, peut-être eu même l'effet inverse. Eken se leva brusquement envoyant la fourchette sur le sol plus loin. Et d'un coup de pied rageur envoya valdinguer le tabouret contre le mur le plus proche.

 **Ils m'ont banni** , hurla-t-il. **Et ils m'ont même pas prévenue, il n'y pas eu de procès, je n'ai même pas put dire au revoir à mes parents. Ils m'ont juste fermé la porte d'accès à notre monde. En te quittant après l'arrestation d'Elias, je me suis retrouvé bloqué dans le néant, l'espace entre nos deux monde. Il m'a fallu des mois peut être même un an avant que j'arrive à faire marche arrière et retourner dans le monde des humains.** **Et tout ça pour quoi** , continua-t-il à hurler en donnant un grand coup dans des objets qui se trouvait sur une étagère contre le mur, ils tombèrent sur le sol, certain se brisèrent même en mille morceaux. **Parce que je n'ai pas respecté les traditions. Mais j'ai sauvé le clan, et ils le savent. Ils savent que dès qu'il se serait trouvé à la tête du clan des montagnes Elias nous auraient attaqués. Je les ai sauvés et comment il me remercie, en me bannissant. Me forçant à errer dans le néant.**

Stiles restait immobile face à ce déferlement de colère et de rage, même s'il n'avait été pas attaché à une chaise, il serait resté immobile. Il n'aurait fait aucun geste ne sachant pas comment le Kraken aurait réagi. Ce dernier semblait s'exprimer comme s'il avait oublié la présence du plus jeune dans la pièce.

 **Mais ils vont voir quand j'en aurais finit, ils me supplieront de revenir parmi eux. Ironiquement à cause de leur bannissement je suis devenue plus fort, je ne peux être plus rentré chez moi mais dorénavant je connais le néant comme ma poche, je peux aller où je veux sur terre. Alors oui quand j'en aurais finit, ils se mettront à genoux devant moi. Tous les clans se mettront à genoux.**

C'est dont ça, se dit Stiles. Eken voulait conquérir le monde féerique par esprit de vengeance, mais en quoi les humains et les sirènes intervenaient dans son plan. Il y comprenait toujours que dalle, mais au moins maintenant il connaissait le résultat de ce puzzle et avec un peu de réflexion il arriverait bien à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place.

 **De nous, devrais-je dire,** ajouta Eken alors qu'il s'approcha du jeune avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau. **Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour régner avec moi, quelqu'un de neutre, quelqu'un comme toi.**

Stiles avait vraiment du mal à digérer tout ce que le Karken était en train de lui dire. Pourquoi Eken voulait-il régner avec lui, il avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui ?C'est drôle mais c'était plus simple quand il croyait que la fée lui en voulait seulement pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Là, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Eken avait posé une main sur la joue de son prisonnier avec tendresse et douceur et approchait son visage du sien comme si il comptait l'embrasser. Alors que les lèvres du Kraken n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre ou millimètre des siennes, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme et avec soulagement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement.

Une femme blonde d'un certain âge et qui essayait de le dissimuler sous un maquillage beaucoup trop imposant et de la chirurgie esthétique extrême, faut voir la taille de ses lèvres, apparue à l'embrasure de la porte.

 **« Patron », excusez-moi de vous….** Commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être interrompu.

 **Pas maintenant Morgane** , s'offusqua fortement Eken.

Le plus vieux n'aimait pas visiblement être dérangé et il le faisait clairement savoir. Mais à sa place Stiles aurait fait autrement, il avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui n'augurait rien de bon. Surtout dans sa façon de dire « Patron », comme si ça lui écorchait les lèvres. Elle avait tout l'air d'une femme indépendante qui savait mener sa barque seul.

 **C'est urgent, « patron ».** dit-elle avec dédain **. La garce nous pose encore problème.**

Eken soupira, ça tombait au bon moment. Mais bon Stiles pouvait bien attendre. Il s'excusa auprès du jeune homme avant de suivre la dénommée Morgane et de quitter la pièce. Stiles se retrouva ainsi seul en bien fâcheuse posture, toujours attaché. Mais il fit tout son possible pour oublier sa position actuelle, il tacha d'entendre ce qu'Eken et cette Morgane pouvait bien se dire. Cependant il n'était pas un loup garou lui. À quoi ça sert d'avoir un loup grincheux comme coéquipier si ce dernier n'était pas là quand il peut s'avérer utile. C'est n'importe quoi. Pourtant ça lui aurait été utile de savoir qui était la garce. Comme on dit l'ennemie de mon ennemie est mon ami, non ?

Malheureusement tout ce qu'il arriva à entendre c'est une porte se claquer dans la pièce qui devait se trouver à côté de la sienne. Ses deux geôliers venaient de partir changeant ainsi l'ordre de ces priorités. Tout d'abords sortir d'ici, avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce que le Kraken avait prévu pour lui. Bien, donc préoccupation du moment : sortir d'ici, mais comment faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger la chaise pour s'approcher de l'établie contre le mur. Elle était vissée au sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait appris, que ce soit le Centre, Rory ou son sheriff de père. Le problème c'est que le centre se basait essentielle sur le chronoscan, qu'il n'avait plus sur lui, Rory avait ses pouvoir et son père. Et bien son père n'était pas Chris Argent et lui, était très loin d'être Allison.

Super, se dit-il. C'était le moment idéal pour penser à la chasseuse. Non mais il ne pouvait pas rester concentrer deux secondes. Mais bon, il était Stiles Stilinski, le petit humain qui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et qui ne savait pas en tenir en place, qui plus est. Autrement dit, être attaché sur une chaise, très peu pour lui. Et en plus il avait un poids sur le genou. Bien sûr il a fallu qu'Eken le prenne pour une table. Mais quel idiot.

 **Mais quel idiot,** s'exclama-t-il sans chercher à savoir si c'est Eken qu'il traitait idiot, pour l'avoir laissé à sa portée, ou lui pour avoir oublié qu'il était là.

Il avait le plateau sur le genou et il y avait un putain de couteau. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Bien maintenant, il s'agit de la jouer en finesse. Lentement et avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait, se serait con qu'il fasse tout tomber sur le sol, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que le plateau arrive au niveau de ses mains. Malheureusement, le couteau était trop loin de n'importe laquelle de ses mains. C'est vraiment à ce moment-là, qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'une finesse exemplaire. Il s'agissait de bouger ses jambes pour faire pencher le plateau dans l'optique de faire glisser le couteau vers sa main droite. Il était droitier, il n'allait pas se mettre, volontairement, un handicap de plus en visant la main gauche.

Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Il ne suffisait pas de simplement lever la jambe gauche. Il fallait tenir compte de l'assiette et du bol encore remplit de fruits qui pouvaient bloqué le couteau. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avec seulement la pointe des pieds qui touchait le sol, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Plus d'une fois, il a dut faire brusquement faire marche arrière parce que le couteau menaçait de tomber sur le sol.

Il devait prendre son temps, être patient. Pas la chose les plus faciles à faire pour Stiles Stilinski. Mais il allait bien finir par y arriver. Il s'était entrainer, pas qu'il s'était déjà trouver dans pareilles situation ou qu'il avait ne serais ce même envisager de s'y retrouver. C'est que ça lui rappelait le labyrinthe de bois que lui avait offert sa grand-mère pour le noël de ses dix ans. Il fallait faire pencher le labyrinthe pour que la bille fasse tout le parcourt. Bien entendu les concepteurs étaient de gros sadiques et avaient percé des trous partout. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné et avait réessayé sans cesse jusqu'à qu'il réussis à tous les coups. Ce qu'il aurait pu faire, il était persuadé qu'il y serait arrivé, si son père ne lui avait pas confisqué son jeu. Soi-disant parce qu'il y était plus accro qu'à une console de jeu. N'importe quoi.

Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour que le couteau arrive convenablement sur le bord droit du plateau, ensuite il lui fallut le faire venir jusqu'au coin supérieur. Il y était presque, il n'avait plus qu'à lever les jambes pour que sa main puisse attraper l'objet. Et enfin se fut la délivrance, ses jambes s'affaissèrent alors qu'il soupirait à la fois de fatigue mais aussi de soulagement. Il eut quand même un pique de stress quand le plateau échoua sur le sol, le bol et l'assiette se brisèrent dans un violent fracas. L'agent du centre resta tétanisé, s'attendant à voir Eken entrer en trombe. Mais non, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, le Kraken était bel et bien partit.

Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, se serait con que Eken arrive et le surprenne avec le couteau dans les mains, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Il glissa la lame entre la corde et sa peau et entrepris de faire des petits va et viens. Lentement, il vit la cordelette s'effilocher, mais sans casser mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Mais eu bout du compte sa main finit par trouver toute sa liberté. Sans prendre le temps de respirer normalement après l'effort, il détacha sa deuxième main et s'élança immédiatement vers la porte.

Il se retint de justesse de l'ouvrir, on ne sait jamais. Il devait quand même vérifier qu'il n'y est personne à l'attendre. Tout d'abord il colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte, rien. Il attendit quelque instant, toujours rien, pas un bruit, le silence. Il se mit à genou pour regarder par le trou de la serrure, toujours rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une partie d'une pièce baigné dans une étrange lueur bleuté, avec personnes dans son champ de vision. Bon, il ne pouvait être sûr à cents pour cents, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, rien. Logique, il aurait dut s'attendre, c'était fermé à clé, mais il allait bien trouver quelque chose pour forcer la serrure. Ça ne lui prit pas trop de temps pour trouver quelques trombones à moitié rouiller dans un coin de l'établie.

Il se mit immédiatement à la tâche, mais ça il savait faire. Il s'était entraîné, tous les agents du Centre savaient forcer une serrure, c'est très utile. Bien que lui avait appris avant, quand il n'avait que douze ans, son père ne l'avait jamais su. Ou peut-être que oui se dit-il en se rappelant une semaine de punition ardu alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Lentement il ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce adjacente.

La pièce était plus tôt simple mais assez cosy, un bureau avec une partie salon qui avait tout l'air d'une salle d'attente. Juste dans lui se trouvant une porte en verre encadrer par deux fenêtre. Les trois ouvertures étaient recouvertes de stores d'où filtrait quelque fin filament de cette étrange lumière bleuté. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de cabinet peut être une petite agence immobilière.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce et tourna la tête vers le bureau. Il se devait de le fouiller. Peut-être allait-il enfin trouver les informations qui leur manquaient. Il fouilla le plus rapidement mais consciencieusement possible les papiers qui trainaient. Mais rien, il ne trouvait rien qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce que voulait faire Eken. Tout ce qu'il y avait c'était des informations sur une certaine Ursulla Danvers. D'après ce qu'il voyait elle travaillait pour un magasin appeler Andersen Antiquité. Mais en quoi était-elle liée à toute cette histoire. Peut-être était-elle « la garce », mais à part ça pour le moment il ne voyait pas.

De tout façon, ce n'était pas sa priorité actuellement, il devait d'abord sortir d'ici. Il prit le plus de papier qu'il pouvait dans ses poches avant de retourner vers la porte. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il souleva une des lames du store pour voir ce qu'il l'attendait de l'autre côté. Et bien il en crut pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible. Nerveusement et avec un soupçon d'excitation il s'acharna sur la poignée pendant de longue seconde avant de se rendre compte que là aussi c'était fermé à clé.

Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour forcer la serrure. Il est tellement pressé de voir ça de près. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là. Quand la serrure fut enfin déverrouiller il s'élança tout de suite à travers, il ne pensa même pas fermer la porte en partant. Il déboucha sur un palier avec au contrebas ce qu'il pourrait considérer comme une rue. De part et d'autre de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter se trouvait deux autre boutique en bien mauvais état, comme s'il se trouvait dans une rue commerçante très peu fréquenté, il y avait même quelque graffiti.

Ce n'était pas l'état de la rue qui intéressait le jeune homme mais ce qui y avait directement en face de lui. Rapidement il prit l'escalier qui se trouvait non loin de lui, pour descendre du palier et s'approcher au maximum de l'immense baie vitrée qui faisait tout le long de la rue. Baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur l'immensité de l'océan. Stiles avait presque envie de se pincer la peau pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il était sous l'eau et même mieux il était carrément dans une ville sous-marine.

 **Puis-je vous aider ?** s'exclama une voix féminine faisant sursauter immédiatement le fils du sheriff.

Stiles tourna la tête vers la voix. Juste contre le palier se trouvait un écran sur le quel apparaissait une jeune femme à l'allure naïve.

 **Je suis Orca,** s'exprima-t-elle à nouveaux d'un ton automatique mais un peu trop enjoué. **Itinéraire, bon plan, évènement sportive ou culturel, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

L'agent du centre ne sut pas quoi répondre, c'était quoi. Une sorte de point d'information automatique.

 **Euh … où suis-je ?** réussit-il à demander en bafouillant.

 **Vous êtes dans les quartiers Nord-Est. Le taux de criminalité à augmenter dans ce secteur de 0.8 % depuis l'année dernière. Veuillez être prudent.**

 **Les quartiers Nord-Est ?** interrogea Stiles.

L'intelligence artificielle le regardait l'aire de ne pas comprendre le sens de conception. Elle était comme figée alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir.

 **Vous êtes dans les quartiers Nord-Est… d'Orcadia** , finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

Oh putain, réagit violement le fils du sheriff dans son esprit. Il était Orcadia, la cité sous-marine, le royaume souverain des océans. Il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller depuis que Billy lui en avait parlé lors de de leur sauvetage de la petite-fille de Moby-Dick. Et encore plus depuis que le gouverneur lui avait révéler qu'Orcadia se trouvait non loin de l'archipel d'Hawaï. Oh mon dieu, réalisa-t-il soudaient. Il était à Orcadia, comment allait-il sortir d'ici.

 **Puis-je vous aider** , répéta Orca.

Stiles réfléchit, Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment quitter Orcadia maintenant ? Peut-être que cette Ursulla Danvers se trouva ici. S'il la trouvait, il pourrait peut-être enfin comprendre ce que voulait Eken. Et alors, il pourrait aider le Kraken. Lui faire reprendre ses esprits. C'était sa faute s'il avait été banni et avais du errer dans le néant. Il devait essayer de se racheter. Eken ne devait pas être si irrécupérable que ça. Après ce que la fée lui avait révéler tout à l'heure, il semblerait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le « sauver » et il devait essayer.

 **Je cherche,** commença Stiles en se passant les mains dans le cheveu en se demandant une dernier fois, si c'était une bonne idée. **Le magasin Andersen Antiquité**.


	23. Chapter 23

Désolé du retard. Bonne Lecture et merci de votre attention.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire que Derek avait expliqué la situation à Danny et Steve, il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Dès qu'il avait constaté qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de l'Ogre, il était partit sans demander son reste. Orcadia, le gouverneur de l'archipel en avait parlé à Stiles donc il pouvait en déduire que Billy saurait sûrement de quoi il s'agissait. En fin de compte il allait peut être avoir besoin de l'Alien pour retrouver Stiles.

Le commandant et le lieutenant avait beau le héler, lui demander en hurlant ce qui était arrivé à l'agent Stilinski, le loup ne faisait que les ignorer. Et même si les deux hommes n'abandonnèrent pas sans en savoir plus, Derek n'arrêta pas pour autant de les ignorer, si bien qu'il finit par partir en courant. Et il faut dire que Hale se révéla plutôt rapide, Danny et Steve avaient beau avoir regagné leur voiture, le loup tenait la distance.

Alors qu'ils suivaient l'agent Hale, les deux hommes se posèrent énormément de questions. Avaient-ils d'autre proche qui n'était pas humain comme Kamekona ? Quel créature surnaturel, Hale était-il ? Est-ce que Stilinski l'était aussi ? Des questions de ce genre ils y en avaient des tas. Au point que si l'un ou l'autre des agents du Centre demandèrent s'ils avaient des questions, ils ne sauraient pas par où commencer. Mais il avait une chose que savait Steve c'était qu'il voulait obtenir une réponse à ses questions. Et même si son fiancé voulait qu'il reste tranquille et qu'il ne se mêle pas le plus possible de cette affaire. Il s'y mêlerait quand même, d'habitude il maitrisait les choses, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Il comprenait parfaitement que Danny veuille le tenir à l'écart. Mais pour dire vrai il en était bien incapable et puis il ne savait trop pourquoi mais pour l'instant le blond ne s'offusquait pas. Alors il en profitait un petit peu.

Ce fut à son grand étonnement qu'il constatait que Derek l'avait amené jusqu'au côté du 5.0. Une fois arrivé le loup n'eut même pas besoin de chercher le directeur adjoint, c'est ce dernier qui vint à lui, accompagné des trois espionnes.

 **Mais où t'étais passé,** s'exclama avec colère, du moins essayait, Billy. **ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend.**

 **Stiles est à Orcadia,** déclara directement le loup, pour ne pas laisser du temps pour que les filles aillent aussi de leur petit commentaire.

A l'annonce d' « Orcadia », le directeur adjoint blanchi carrément à vue d'œil. C'était pile poil ce que M.O.M craignait avec cette affaire. Derek remarqua tout de suite la réaction de l'extraterrestre.

 **C'est quoi Orcadia,** demanda-t-il alors que les deux hommes du 5.0 sortaient de leur voiture en demanda ce qui se passait.

 **Vous voulez nous faire croire, qu'il y a une ville sous-marines à peine cents bornes d'Hawaï,** s'exprima le commandant après que Billy est expliquer les détails de Base à propos d'Orcadia.

 **Non, juste à quatre-vingt dix sept kilomètre à vol d'oiseaux** , ajouta le punk. **Ou** **plutôt nage** **de poisson. Ça se dit, ça ?**

Orcadia n'était pas qu'une ville sous-marines, c'était un état souverain, dirigé par les rois Triton depuis des siècles. Et qui avaient fait de ce lieu un refuge pour toutes les créatures aquatiques. Pour la plus grande surprise de l'Alien, Derek posa une question. Comme quoi les rois Triton n'étaient pas sensé régner plutôt sur Atlantis. Ce à quoi le directeur adjoint répondit, oui, c'était sur Atlantis, avant mais la ville avait dû s'étendre sous l'effet de l'accroissement de la population quasi exponentiel ces dernières années. La ville avait été rebaptisée Orcadia et Atlantis n'était dorénavant plus que le quartier historique.

Derek voulait s'y rendre immédiatement, mais Billy avait quelque scrupule à le laisser faire. Il faut savoir que comme il l'avait déclaré Orcadia était un était souverain et en plus ils ne voyaient pas vraiment le monde extérieur à la cité, d'un très bon œil. C'est pour ça qu'à l'arrivé d'un nouveau gouverneur à la tête de l'ile, M.O.M se déplaçait en personne pour le mettre au courant de l'existence d'Orcadia. Et lui demandait d'entretenir de bonne relation diplomatique avec le roi.

La directrice du Centre était obligée d'avoir recours à une tierce personne pour négocier avec le roi. Ce dernier ne voulait avoir aucune relation de près ou de loin avec le Centre. Encore heureux que maintenant que la ville était une sorte de monarchie démocratique et qu'en tant que telle, le roi n'avait plus le droit d'user de son trident, réduit dorénavant à un banal accessoire royal sans aucun pouvoir. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas la situation n'aurait été que plus compliquée voir totalement catastrophique.

 **Stiles est retenue là-bas, on doit y aller,** s'offusqua Derek.

Le loup ne pouvait croire que le directeur adjoint décidait de laisser le fils du sheriff se débrouiller tout seul dans un environnement inconnu. Ils les croyaient amis, jamais Scott aurait laissé son frère de cœur dans cette panade.

 **Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait le laisser,** s'offusqua le punk. **J'ai juste dit qu'on doit agir avec prudence. Le Centre n'est pas le bien vu là-bas.**

Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le directeur adjoint avait toute confiance dans les capacités du jeune agent. Il le savait capable de s'échapper des griffes d'Eken, mais par contre quitter Orcadia se serait une autre paire de manche. Et si jamais il se retrouvait au mains des SkyMarchal, ou pire de la garde atlantidéenne, se serait pire que d'être resté à la merci du Kraken.

 **De toute façon, chercher Stiles là-bas se serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, non ?** questionna Sam.

 **J'ai une idée de l'endroit où on devrait commencer à chercher,** se contenta de dire l'Alien en réponse à la rouquine, alors qu'il dirigeait le petit groupe vers un coin discret avant d'appuyer sur l'un des clous de son bracelet.

Derek ne se fit évidemment pas prier pour traverser le portail bleu qui apparue. Selon lui, il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre. Seul dieu savait dans quelle situation se trouvait le jeune homme. Les trois espionnes du Whoop allèrent à sa suite sans se poser de question. Stiles les avait appelé, elles étaient là pour l'aider. Billy quant à lui hésita quelque instant avant de traverser. Il tourna la tête vers le commandant et son coéquipier, allaient-ils venir avec eux ? Ou préféraient-ils rester là au lieu d'aller dans un territoire qui leur était inconnue ?

Steve ne se posait pas vraiment la question, que ce soit dans son corps ou son âme, il était un NavySeal. Alors avancé dans un territoire ennemi, il connaissait. C'était son truc, sa came. Avant il aurait été le premier à traverser l'écran bleu. Mais avant il était seul, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il devait penser à Danny. Donc c'est un peu dégradant mais il ne ferait rien sans la bénédiction de son fiancé. Il entendait déjà les autres membres du 5.0 se moquer de lui. Oui, il ne prendrait pas de décision sans en parler avant avec Danno. Par contre ce dernier ne se gêna pas de le faire, mais bon ça allait pas vraiment à l'encontre de ce que voulait le commandant, alors il pouvait se le permettre.

 **On vient avec vous,** s'exclama le blond surprenant le brun.

Billy se contenta de dire « si vous vous en croyez capable » et il traversa sans les attendre. Histoire de ne pas perdre le loup de vue. Faudrait pas qu'une fois de l'autre côté Derek se décide de la jouer en solitaire a nouveaux.

 **Tu es sûr ?** demanda Steve.

 **T'as bien vue comment il se comporte, on ne peut pas le laisser seul,** dit le blond en pensant à Hale avant d'ajouter. **Si Kono et Chin n'était pas venue avec moi te sauver en Corée du Nord, je ne pense pas que le résultat aurait été le même.**

Steve ne peut de s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y pas l'ombre d'un doute, Hale et Stilinski leur ressemblaient quand même pas mal. Ils se dépêchèrent de récupérer leurs armes dans la voiture et traversèrent.

 **Quand vous disiez ville sous-marine, je m'attendais pas à ça,** s'exclama Danny dès qu'il eut mis un pied de l'autre côté.

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient atterrie dans une sorte de petite ruelle entre deux immeubles, rien n'indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient sous l'eau. Ils auraient très bien pu rester sur l'ile, qu'il n'aurait pas vue de différence.

 **Qu'est-ce que dans le mot prudence, vous n'avez pas compris,** s'exclama le directeur adjoint en réponse, **la rue principale est plus loin.**

Une fois qu'ils aient débouché sur une des artères principale de la ville, là le groupe put en prendre plein les mirettes. Ils étaient sous une immense verrière seule rempart contre l'océan qui les surplombait, la verrière descendait au même titre que la rue qui perdait en largeur. Donnant ainsi une sorte d'entonnoir qui donnait accès à une porte lourdement garder par trois gardes lourdement armée de la garde atlantidéenne.

Ils portaient une armure digne des meilleurs films de science-fiction, avec un casque doté d'une visière qui semblait analyse le moindre détail de l'environnement autour d'eux. Dans leur dos on pouvait distinguer la cross de leur fusil tout aussi futuriste que la tenue. Sur deux des soldats, la tenue était complète et était un assemblage d'armature métalliser sur une combinaison bleue. Pour le troisième elle était plus légère, elle se constituait d'armature semblable posée à même la peau mais seulement sur le torse, le bassin et le haut des jambes. Le reste était laissé à l'aire libre où on pouvait observer une peau bleuté avec des pieds et des mains palmées ainsi que ses nageoires qui poussaient à l'arrière de la cheville et des avant-bras.

Le reste de la rue était bordé de petits commerces aux belles vitrines qui attiraient l'attention de quelques promeneurs. Ils y en avaient de tous types, des gens qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des humains et qui l'étaient peut-être tout simplement. D'autre avait le visage ou le corps couvert d'attribut rappelant les poissons, les crustacés ou même les mollusques. Pendant que certains se baladaient grâce à des fauteuils roulant à cause de leur queue poison. Fauteuil roulant qui était proposé à la location vue qu'on pouvait voir deux petits magasins proposer ce service. Ces deux magasins se trouvaient juste à côté de deux bassins qui permettaient l'accès direct à l'océan.

Les promeneurs se baladait tranquillement ou faisait leur shopping matinal. Quelques aventureux s'approchaient des trois gardes à qui ils montraient patte blanche afin d'accéder à l'immense dôme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de le porte gardée. Le dôme recouvrait tout le quartier historique d'Atlantis, de part et d'autre on pouvait apercevoir des gratte-ciel qui pointaient vers la surface de l'eau. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, juste derrière la porte, Derek et les autres pouvaient observer le somment d'arbre terrestre formant ainsi une forêt avec un peu plus loin le sommet d'un palet royal digne de l'antiquité.

Le dôme délimitait l'ancienne cité d'Atlantis, il était magique et permettait à quiconque même ceux qui d'habitude n'avait pas la capacité, de respirer sous l'eau et même de parler. Ils pouvaient nager sous l'eau alors qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être presque à l'air libre. Le dôme était ancestral, si bien que quand il ne fut nul doute que la ville devait s'étendre, même les plus brillants habitants ne purent retrouver les formules qui avaient pu créer ce dôme. Ils avaient dû donc avoir recours à la technologie humaine. Donnant ainsi à la ville l'apparence d'un petit New-york au fond des océans qui entourait le dôme se trouvant en son centre.

Avec l'expansion d'Orcadia, Atlantis avait été réaménagé en parc naturel, utilisant les formidables capacités du dôme pour faire pousser toute sorte de plante. Les seuls bâtiments s'y trouvant était le palais royales, le siège de la garde et une université qui faisait aussi office de conservatoire, de salle de spectacle, de stades, de bibliothèque et de musée.

 **C'est là qu'on doit aller,** déclara Billy en pointant la forêt. **Les bois de Neptunes, appeler aussi familièrement le bois des fées, parce que les fées des clans des océans qu'elles soient de passage ou tout simplement bannies, adorent cet endroit. Si on peut trouver des indices sur une hypothétique planque d'Eken, c'est ici.**

Le problème c'est que la magie du dôme empêchait le directeur adjoint de créer un accès direct avec l'aide de portail. Il a devoir passer par la porte et déjouer la vigilance des gardes. Parce que s'ils découvraient qu'ils étaient des membres du Centre, de la police Hawaïenne et d'une agence internationale, l'Alien ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Billy leur dit de le laisser faire et de rester silencieux. Les filles prirent note et tachèrent de rester discrète, surtout Alex et Clover qui était fascinée par tout ce qu'elles voyaient. Sam restait plus calme et sérieuse au vue de la situation.

Steve laissa le punk prendre la direction des opérations. NavySeal ou pas NavySeal, il admettait bien, un peu à contrecœurs que le jeune homme était plus à même de mener cette opération de sauvetage. Et puis petit cerise sur le gâteau, ça rendait Danny jaloux. Il ne comprenait pas que Billy ait le droit à un traitement de faveurs de la part du commandant alors que lui, son fiancé devait laisser le brun tout contrôler.

Seul Derek hésitait. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'avait confiance qu'en lui. Mais si c'était pour sauver Stiles, il était prêt à toutes les concessions. Y compris laisser un punk d'une autre planète prendre les décisions. Il n'y pas de doute, l'amour ça change un homme.

Donc Billy à la tête de ce petit groupe avança vers les gardes. Une fois devant eux, pour le plus grand étonnement de l'assemblé, le directeur adjoint ne dit rien, se contentant de montrer un bout de papier dans son étui de protection aux gardes. Ces dernier semblait s'en contenter et leur ouvrit la porte sans aucune remarque. Quand le punk rangea le papier dans sa poche, Danny put apercevoir subrepticement qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit, le papier était d'un blanc immaculé. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Alors qu'ils débouchèrent dans un petit tunnel, le blond ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à propos du papier.

 **Mais il était blanc le papier** , demanda le lieutenant.

 **Papier psychique** , répondit Billy comme si ça coulait de source.

 **Comme Doctor Who,** s'exclama Alex qui avait suivi la conversation d'un peu plus loin.

 **Ouais, je le lui ais volé,** répondit l'Alien avec tout le naturel du monde.

L'espionne et le policier restèrent abasourdit de ce que venait de révéler le directeur adjoint.

 **Tu connais le docteur,** s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux **. Il existe vraiment ?**

 **Malheureusement oui,** répondit l'Alien sans leur prêter plus d'attention. **Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne qui me donne autant d'envie de meurtre que lui. C'est le plus gros connard que l'univers est porté. Je suis persuadé que la série actuelle n'est que pure propagande de sa part**. **C'est vraiment qu'une raclure** , termina-t-il avec haine en rejoignant le reste du groupe qui les attendait à l'autre bout du tunnel.

Ni Alex, ni Danny n'eurent la force de le contredire, ils décidèrent de laisser couler, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du tunnel. Où Steve et les autres était fascinés par quelque chose. Devant eux se trouvait un mur d'eau, sauf que ça ne ressemblait pas à une cascade. Ça semblait plutôt à une fenêtre donnant sur un aquarium, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de vitre.

 **Mais c'est quand faites, vous êtes des chochottes** , s'exclama Billy alors que tous les autres restèrent immobile devant l'eau. **Vous pourrez respirer, ne vous inquiétez pas,** dit-il en traversant.

Derek fut le premier à se lancer, il tendit tout d'abord la main qu'il plongeait lentement dans l'eau. La sensation qu'il ressentit n'avait rien de particulière, il avait tout bonnement l'impression de plonger sa main dans de l'eau un peu fraiche mais agréable, normal. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande respiration avant d'avancer. Heureusement que le fils du sheriff n'était pas là, sinon il en aurait entendue parler pendant des siècles.

Une fois pleinement sous le dôme, ce qu'il ressentit était c'était fois-ci, particulier. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être plongé dans l'eau, mais il n'avait pas la sensation que ses vêtements s'alourdissaient en se gorgeant d'eau. Et quand prudemment il ouvrit la bouche et bien rien. Il ne sentit pas l'eau entrer dans sa bouche et couler dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas que l'eau s'arrêtait juste à ses lèvres, comme à l'entrée du tunnel. C'est juste que… il ne savait pas comme le décrire, c'était comme si l'eau passait à travers lui.

Voyant qu'il allait bien, les autres le rejoignirent. Le loup en profita pour détailler l'environnement où il se trouvait. C'était une forêt affreusement semblable à celle qu'il y avait à Beacon Hills. Mais le fait qu'elle soit sous l'eau la sublimait, c'était tout à fait poétique. Des bans de poisson quittait le somment des arbres en nageant comme une volée d'Hirondelles quittant leur perchoir après un coup de feu. Une fois tout le monde entré, ils rejoignirent Billy qui leur tournèrent le dos en les attendant. Dès qu'il les senti se rapprocher de lui, Billy se tourna vers eux puis fléchit les jambes avant de s'élancer, quelque feuilles mortes s'élevèrent avant de redescendre sur le sol tout en douceur. Le directeur adjoint se mit à faire des acrobaties dans l'eau comme s'il volait.

 **Encore mieux qu'être en apesanteur.**

Alex ne perdit pas une seconde avant de le rejoindre. Les autres restèrent le pied au sol, préférant suivre l'Alien en marchant. Derek marchait en retrait, si c'était vraiment un endroit où les fées des océans trainaient, peut-être qu'il pourrait sentir l'odeur d'Eken et de Stiles. Bien que sous l'eau son odorat n'avait pas perdu de sa fiabilité. Quand le plus jeune disait que tout ce que le grincheux avait connu jusqu'à présent n'était que la fasse immerger de l'iceberg, savait-il à quel point il avait raison ?

 **Il n'est pas humain, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Steve qui l'avait rejoint, en désignant Billy.

 **C'est un extraterrestre,** marmonna le loup, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, sa priorité était de retrouver Stiles.

 **Et vous ?** demanda à nouveaux l'ancien militairement en tachant de ne montrer aucune réaction par rapport à la réponse précédente. Un Alien, vraiment ?

 **Loup-garou,** répondit Derek d'un ton sec.

 **Et Stilinski,** demanda le brun

 **Humain** , lança le loup de ce même ton sec avant d'ajouter s'en rendre compte avec le sourire. **Même s'il m'arrive d'en douter.**

 **Rassurer-moi, il ne sort pas avec vampire, genre vous êtes dans un triangle amoureux à la twilight version gay,** s'exclama le lieutenant qui avait décidé de ne pas trop s'éloigner de son fiancé

C'était fois-ci Derek ne répondit pas, comme s'il allait répondre à une question aussi stupide. Il se contenta de grogner comme à son habituel en lui envoyant son plus beau regard de tueur. Il était si transparent que ça, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Et bien même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas une invitation à la discussion. Pendant ce temps-là Steve levait les yeux au ciel, son coéquipier savait mettre les pieds dans le plat comme personne.

 **Ce qu'il a voulu dire,** s'exprima le commandant pour rattraper la faute du blond. **C'est qu'on comprend ce que vous traversez, on déjà passer par là.**

 **Si vous vous laissez guider par vos émotions, ça n'aidera pas l'agent Stilinski,** compléta Danny.

Le loup regardait l'ancien militaire l'air de dire « vraiment, c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire » avant de décider de complètement les ignorer. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, il avait accepté cette mission pour protéger le fils du sheriff et il avait échoué. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

 **Laissez nous vous aider** , tenta une dernière fois Steve sans effet.

 **Bien essayé messieurs, mais Derek n'a confiance en personne,** déclara Clover en les surprenant.

Derek ne fit que grogner encore plus fort, ils allaient tous vouloir lui parler ? Parce que si c'était le cas autant les tuer tout de suite. Il gagnerait du temps.

 **Mais on peut comprendre,** continua la blonde **. Entre Jennifer et Kate qui l'on manipulé. Et puis il y a Paige qu'il a dut tuer pour apaiser ses souffrances. On ne peut pas dire qu'il a eu de la chance en amour. D'ailleurs je me demandais comment ça à finit avec Breaden.**

Le loup qui avançait en faisant abstraction des trois enquiquineurs se stoppa net à l'écoute de ces mots. Comment elle savait ça.

 **Tout le monde sait que quand Stiles est lancé, il est lancé,** dit-il en soutenant le regard que le grincheux lui lançait. **Tu ne diras pas le contraire, Miguel.**

Sur ceux, elle s'élançait dans les airs, ou plutôt dans l'océan, pour éviter une quelconque riposte de la part de Derek. Quand soudainement Billy cria.

Il était en train de s'amuser avec Alex malgré la situation, quand il fut brusquement pousser par une force invisible contre un arbre. Dès qu'il rencontra l'arbre se fut comme si la graviter reprenait ses droits et il tomba sur le sol comme si il était à la surface. L'eau eu au moins le mérite de ralentir sa chute. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se relever en gémissant de douleur. L'espionne aux cheveux noir voulu l'aider mais à son tour elle fut projetée, elle se rattrapa de justesse à une branche. Clover nagea aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à eux, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan quand elle sentit une main enserrer son cou. Alex prit appui sur la branche pour aller à la rescousse de son ami. Mais au lieu de tomber sur un agresseur invisible elle tomba directement sur la blonde l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sam, Derek, Danny et Steve se mirent à courir pour les rejoindre, mais à leur tour ils furent projeter sur le sol. Derek se transforma à moitié en montrant ses crocs à leur adversaire qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

 **C'est une Naïade,** s'exclama Billy en faisant signe au loup de ne pas bouger.

De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une chance de la battre, les Naïades étaient des fées du clan des océans qui pouvaient se transformer en eau et en plus si elles sont en contact avec un liquide elles pouvaient le contrôler comme si c'était un de leurs membres. Autrement dit au vue de la situation actuelle, elle était invincible.

 **On ne vous veut pas de mal,** dit le directeur, **on recherche juste quelqu'un.**

La Naïade reprit forme devenant ainsi visible au eux de tous. Elle avait la peau bleue, écailleuse à certain endroit, de grandes oreilles pointues qui tendaient vers les côtés et en guise de chevelure elle avait comme des coraux bleutés sur le crane qui se terminait par ce qui ressemblait à de longue Dreadlocks.

 **Allez-vous-en** , déclara-t-elle avant de redevenir de l'eau.

 **Attends,** prit soudainement la parole Derek. Il a été enlevé par un Kraken du nom d'Eken.

 **Eken, le traître à notre clan,** dit la Naïade avec haine en réapparaissant.

 **Aider nous s'il vous plait** , la supplia le loup.

Si on avait lui avait dit un jour qu'il supplierait quelqu'un de lui venir en aide, il ne l'aurait jamais crue. Mais il ferait tout pour savoir Stiles en sécurité avec lui.

 **Il ne vit pas ici,** se décida-t-elle à dire après avoir longuement hésité. **Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il travaillait avec quelqu'un au marché aux fleurs dans le quartier Est d'Orcadia, une certaine Ursulla Danvers.**

Derek la remercia sincèrement alors que Billy bidouillait quelque chose sur son bracelet pour obtenir l'itinéraire menant au marché. La Naïade les regarda partir sans un mot et une fois qu'elle les jugea assez loin pour pas qu'ils la voie, elle prit forme humaine. Morgane esquissait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, tout se passait comme prévu, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Eken n'est pas surestimé l'humain.


	24. Chapter 24

Alors oui je sais, je n'ais rien poster la semaine dernier, mais pour ma défense je n'avais pas encore la version de ma beta (et a vrai dire j'avais un peu la flemme de poster la version non corrigé). Donc voila, j'espère que vous pardonnez et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture. Et merci de votre attention.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles avait les yeux fixé sur le bout de papier où il avait retranscrit les instructions d'Orca. C'était un peu brouillon, mais il arrivait à suivre les indications, plus ou moins. Pour dire vrai, il avait écrit les instructions en quatrième vitesse, se serait con qu'Eken rapplique alors qu'il était encore juste devant l'endroit où il avait été séquestré. Même qu'il a dut y retourner pour récupérer un stylo. Note pour lui-même avoir toujours un crayon sur soi, ça pouvait se révéler utile. Et les méchants ne devaient même pas penser à les retirer quand il fouillait quelqu'un avant de l'enlever.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il ne les avait pas appris par cœur. Mais il préférait fixer le bout de papier en marchant dans les rues de la ville sous-marine. Pas qu'il avait peur de se perdre, en fait si. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il se connaissait, il était trop curieux pour son propre bien. S'il regardait autour de lui, il allait être sans aucun doute attiré par quelque chose. Et déjà qu'il perdrait son précieux temps, il risquait de bifurquer sur une rue adjacent, puis une autre et en encore une autre. Là, il serait vraiment perdu.

Donc oui, il regardait son bout de papier avec attention en prenant soin de ne pas regarder autour de lui. Bien entendue comme il s'agissait de Stiles, alors il ne faisait pas non plus attention à là où il mettait les pieds. Il manquait de peu de rentrer dans deux ou trois personnes mais le fit vraiment sur quatre autres. Ils l'avaient dévisagé de leur gros yeux globuleux, avait cligné des paupières pour certain. Paupière qui soit dit en passant pour certain se trouvait sur le coté des yeux et non en haut et en bas, ça donnait un effet très bizarre de l'avis du fils du sheriff. Puis ils l'avaient regardé avec dédain avant de complètement l'ignorer comme si il n'était qu'un misérable insecte.

Après moult péripétie, il arrivait enfin au marché aux fleurs, qui portait décidément bien son nom. C'était une immense verrière avec plusieurs étages et des boutiques de part et d'autre. Au centre de la pièce quelque mètre au-dessus du sol, se trouvait des plantes suspendu, allant jusqu'à inclure des arbres fruité qui se nourrissait de la lumière artificielle pendant que quelque lierre et autre plantes grimpant décidait de pendre vers le plancher des vache. La place centrale était envahie par des badauds qui vendaient des fleurs, mais avant tout des fruits et des légumes. Eken avait bien dit qu'on ne trouvait quasiment que ça à Orcadia.

Bon maintenant qu'il était arrivé, sans encombre pour sa plus grande surprise mais aussi sa plus grande joie. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver le magasin Andersen Antiquité. Mais la tacha s'annonça ardu, Stiles avait beau regarder partout il ne voyait que des vendeurs de fruits et légume. Il y avait certes quelque boutique mais elle était spécialisée eux aussi dans les fruits et légume. Mais alors vraiment spécialisé, il y en avait une qui proposait que des agrumes, un autres seulement des champignons. Il y en avait aussi pour les fruits rouges, les légumes verts et la cucurbitacée.

A son plus grand soulagement, Stiles remarqua aussi un magasin qui vendait des vêtements en fibre végétale. Ça voulait bien dire qu'on ne trouvait pas seulement du comestible dans ce marcher. Ça le soulageait il avait crue qu'Orca l'avait mal renseigné. Malheureusement il avait beau chercher de tous les côtés, aucune trace d'un magasin d'antiquité. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un escalier pour aller fouiner au niveau du premier étage, il remarqua une porte. Une porte noir délabré et poussiéreuse entre deux stand du marcher, elle était surmonter d'une enseigne indiquant « en An ».l'agent du centre eu l'intuition qu'en réalité l'enseigne est plus grande mais dissimuler en partie par les étales qui se trouvait devant.

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net, il avança entre les deux stands, alors que les marchant qui s'y trouvait le dévisageait, comme si ils retenaient le visage de chaque personne qui rentrait dans la boutique. Comme si ce n'était pas bien qu'il décide d'entrer. En tout cas il n'y avait plus de doute, il était bien écrit Andersen Antiquité. Des deux côtés de la porte, il avait une vitre poussiéreuse et crasseuse, ça étonnerait le jeune homme qu'il arrive à y voire à travers. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de client vu l'état de la devanture.

Alors que ne fut pas ça surprise quand une fois entré il découvrit la propreté impeccable des lieux. Le plancher était brillant comme si il venait d'être ciré. Il avait beau regarder partout par la moindre trace de poussière. Les vitrines disposé ici et là était tout aussi impeccable que le reste. Il y avait peu de change de trouver des traces de doigts sur la vitre. A l'intérieur il n'avait pas trop d'objets, permettant ainsi à chaque articule de scintillé dans tout sa splendeur pour attirer l'attention des clients.

Ça n'avait rien avoir avec la façade extérieur et ça devait poser beaucoup de tort au propriétaire. Mais peut être que cette Ursula ne sortait que rarement surement à cause d'une mauvaise réputation au vue des regards inquisiteurs quand lui avait lancé quand il était entré.

 **Il y a quelqu'un ?** demanda-t-il sans avoir de réponse.

Il décida d'avancer vers l'arrière-boutique lentement en regardant les articules proposé, comme l'aurait fait un client normal. Les objets étalé, était plus fascinant les uns que les autres. La plus part était posé sur des petits coussins en velours noir. Il y avait un collier de cuire avec un coquillage en guise de pendentif. Mais ce qui attira l'œil du jeune homme, fut un briquet graver en plaquer or. Probablement ça ne pouvait pas être réellement de l'or, ce n'était pas possible. Le briquet scintillait comme mille étoiles. Stiles se fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de l'allumer, juste pour voir la flamme. Un briquet aussi beau, devait produire une flamme d'une beauté sans pareil. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était en train de tendre la main vers le briquet malgré la vitre.

 **Si vous tenez à l'acheter, Je tien à vous prévenir,** s'exclama une voie féminine mais roque et grave faisant sursauté le fils du sheriff **, Tout ceux qui se sont trouvés en possession de ce briquet se sont suicidé dans le mois qui suit.**

Stiles détailla la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte qui devait donner sur l'arrière-boutique. Elle avait de long cheveux brun qui arrivait jusqu'à sa poitrines malgré les deux petits chignons enrouler de part et d'autre de son crâne, ce qui lui donnait un coté pin-up. Accentué par son maquillage, elle avait les lèvres noires et des traits épais de mascara pour sublimer son regard. Le haut de sa robe était un corset blanc avec de la dentelle noir broder toujours dans le styles pin-up. Par contre le bas de la robe était noir et très amples alors quelle pendait jusqu'à sur le parquet.

 **Et il vous reste combien de temps avant que vous pendez ici même** , déclara l'agent du centre pour dissimuler sa nervosité qui ne faisait que croire depuis quelque instant.

A cette remarque la femme afficha un sourire sincère, ce jeune homme avait tout l'air d'être un client des plus charmants. Elle s'approcha pour se mettre à ses côtés alors qu'il observait toujours le briquet en question.

J **e l'ais depuis deux ans. Je résiste juste à l'envie de l'allumer** , répondit-elle en faisant un signe de sa main ganté, comme si son membre bougeait de sa propre volonté pour l'attraper l'objet avant que la femme reprenne le contrôle. **Il a été forgé le siècle dernier par un officier de Scotland yard, le soir de noël avec les quelques pièces qu'il avait reçu en guise de prime. Il l'avait fait en l'honneur d'une petite fille morte de froid le matin même. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres bien qu'elle perdait son souffle alors que sa dernière allumette s'était éteinte dans la nuit glaciale. On raconte qu'en mémoire de cette petite fille, l'argent et le bronze des pièces deviennent or et que dans la flamme de ce briquet on pouvait voir ce qu'on désirait le plus avec tellement de détail qu'on finissait par mourir du désespoir de ne pouvoir le toucher.**

Stiles ne pouvait nier, que cette femme qu'elle soit Ursula Danvers ou non, était une vendeuse très douer. Elle avait compté cette histoire avec tellement de passion et de talent qu'il avait presque envie de l'acheter l'objet, bien qu'elle dit que cela allait le tuer. Par contre ça aurait pu totalement marcher, si l'histoire qu'elle venait de compter ne lui rappelait pas un des contes que sa mère lui lisait le soir.

 **On dirait la petite fille aux … Allumette,** commença-t-il à dire avant de se rendre compte.

La petite fille aux allumettes avait été écrite par Andersen comme dans Andersen Antiquité et comme dans la reine des neiges et la petite sirène. Où se trouvait une certaine sorcière des mers appelé par Disney.

 **Ursula,** murmura-t-il avant de sans s'en rendre compte hausser la voie. **C'est impossible vous Ursula, la méchante dans la petite sirène** , déclara-t-il sans pouvoir fermer la bouche tellement il était surprit par cette brusque révélation.

 **Je me disais aussi que vous ne devez pas être au courant, pour être entré aussi naturellement dans ma boutique** , dit-elle alors qu'elle partait pour se placer derrière la vitrine où se trouvait sa caisse.

Stiles assimila l'information comme il le pouvait, ce n'était pas facile. La méchante de l'histoire préférer de Lydia se tenait devant lui. L'étonnement quand il avait appris que les deux hommes du 5.0 allaient se marier n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Mais Stiles étant Stiles, une fois qu'il se ressaisit et se retrouva plus calme, un détail insignifiant lui accapara toutes ses pensées.

 **Vous n'êtes pas censé avoir des tentacules ?** demanda-t-il comme si c'était ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus à l'heure actuelle.

Ursula sembla décontenancer par cette question. C'était la première personne qu'elle connaissait à réagir de la sorte alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qui elle était réellement.

 **Je les ai perdu il a très longtemps** , répondit-elle simplement avant d'attendre de voir ce que le jeune homme allait lui demander ensuite, c'était lui le client.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ne savait pas comment vraiment mettre le sujet Eken sur le tapis. Ce ne serait peut-être pas très utile de lui parler du Kraken sans préambule. Et puis il ne savait pas qu'elle rapport elle entretenait avec la fée, c'est quand même une méchante. Peut-être qu'elle était de son coté, mais ça devait dire que « la garce » c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant il avait trouvé des documents que sur Danvers. Le plus simplement se serait de lui dire que c'était ami qui lui avait parlé d'elle et de voire Ursula allait réagir au nom de ce dit ami.

Sauf que le fils du sheriff aurait dut se douter qu'il était trop curieux pour directement attaquer le sujet de sa visite. Il avait tellement de question sur elle en tête qu'il était bien obligé de les poser, maintenant. Sinon il se connait, il allait avoir des regrets.

 **Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas changé de nom ?** demanda-il.

 **J'ai le fait,** dit-elle un sourire forcer sur les lèvres, il allait se décider à lui dire ce qu'il venait faire dans sa boutique, ou quoi. **Ursula m'assure une certaine clientèle. En quoi puis-je vous aider à oublier vos peines de cœurs.**

Comment ça peine de cœurs, se demanda le jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour Derek… c'est sûr, il n'y avait rien à savoir sur le loup. Rien à dire, rien à voir.

 **C'est toujours pour l'amour qu'on vient me voir, pire fléaux de l'humanité si vous voulez mon avis.**

 **Euh non,** bafouilla le jeune agent du Centre, **c'est un ami qui m'a parler de vous. Eken.**

Le sourire quand même un peu forcer sur le visage d'Ursula, disparue en un clin d'œil à l'écoute du nom du Kraken. Elle avait l'air sérieux et même semblait prêt à en découdre. En tout cas pour le fils du sheriff il avait la réponse à sa question, elle n'était pas du côté de la fée. Danvers claqua des doigts et la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit dans un fracas, alors qu'une bourrasque de vents souffla sur Stiles le faisait reculer un petit peu vers la sortie.

 **Dite à Eken que moi vivant, jamais je le lui donnerais,** dit-elle avec colère et sérieux alors qu'elle pointait du doigt son « client » pour lui faire quitter sa boutique. **Et je compte bien rester en vie encore longtemps.**

Stiles tentait de résister tant bien que mal au souffle de vent qu'il voulait l'envoyer bouler hors du magasin. Il était obligé de tourner la tête, tellement le vent lui piquait les yeux. Il essaya de toutes ses forces d'avancer malgré le vent contraire. Fallait qu'il lui fasse entendre raison, il ne travailla pas pour Eken. Il était là pour l'aider elle.

 **Je ne travaille pas pour Eken,** dit-il avec difficulté, **mais pour le Centre.**

Aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue la bourrasque de vent disparue pour de bon. Ursula claqua de nouveaux des doigts et la porte se referma tout seul. « Le Centre » marmonna-t-elle, se sachant pas si elle devait pour autant faire confiance à ce jeune homme suite à sa déclaration. Elle baissa la tête vers la vitrine qui se trouvait devant elle, son regarde se braqua directement sur un article bien précis. Autant lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Elle ouvrit la vitrine et prit le coussin de velours noir où se trouvait l'objet en question. C'était une petite cloche de verre, à l'intérieur se trouvait une rose qui n'avait pas encore fleurie lévitant dans les airs. Ursula souleva la cloche et prit la tige de la fleur entre deux doigts de sa main ganté. Elle avança vers Stiles sans le regarder, le regard posé sur la rose.

 **Connaissez-vous une sorcière du nom de Goldy Monts** , demanda-t-elle avant de continuer voyant qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. **Peut être sous son autre nom, Boucle d'or.**

Stiles aurait volontiers écarquillé les yeux et ouvert la bouche comme un poisson. Mais là ça commençait à faire trop. Il y avait déjà la sorcière des mers de la petite sirène et maintenant on lui disait aussi que Boucle d'or et les trois ours existaient vraiment. Et puis il voulait montrer à Ursula qu'il avait le contrôle et n'avait pas peur d'elle. Par contre il ne devait avoir réussi qu'à moitié vue le sourire que la femme afficha.

 **Quand elle était tout petite elle s'est sauvée des griffes de sa mère qui voulait faire d'elle la petite fille parfaite. Elle s'est réfugiée chez trois ours qui ironiquement prirent soin d'elle. Mais deux jours ou trois après, sa mère la retrouva et tua les trois ours. Boucle d'or s'en est jamais remis et des lors a décidé de passer sa vie à défendre la cause environnemental.** **Elle s'est aussi initiée à la magie, depuis dès qu'elle croise quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas la nature elle fait pousser une rose le long de sa gorge et au couleur des pétales, elle pouvait déterminer la nature véritable de sa victime. Si ça ne lui plaisait pas alors elle le transformait en une créature bestiale à corne et poilu. J'ai entendue des rumeurs qui disent que c'était elle qui avait fait du prince une bête.**

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Stiles, la sorcière des mers comme elle était appelée, lui tendit la rose avec douceur.

 **Actuellement elle est recluse dans les marais de la nouvelle Orléans, elle produit toute sorte de plante aux vertus des plus varié. Je lui en acheté de temps en temps. Voyer ceci,** dit-elle en désignant du regard la rose, **comme un cadeau de fidélité. Elle s'ouvre dès qu'on la tient me permettant de déterminer l'âme de mes clients.**

D'un signe de tête, elle lui dit de prendre la fleur. Stiles tendit légèrement la main avec prudence et nervosité. Il était en train de trembler, pas qu'il avait peur de celle qu'elle allait en voir. En faite si mais ce n'était pas qu'elle le sache mais que lui le découvre. Avec tout ce qui lui été arrivé, il se doutait que son cœur et son âme avait un côté qu'il ne voulait savoir.

Mais là, il devait mettre sa peur de côté, il n'était pas question de lui. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, mais au Marty et aux autre qui ont perdu la vie et aussi à Eken qui se fait aveugler par sa soif de vengeance. Il se devait de leur apporter la paix et la tranquillité de l'esprit. Il prit une grande inspiration puis son courage à deux main et attrapa la tige de le rose avec détermination, du moins l'espérait-il. En tout cas le ciel était avec lui, il évita les épines.

Une fois qu'il eut entre ses doigts les pétales se déplièrent comme une petite fille qui s'étire le matin en se réveillant doucement. Les pétales étaient de différentes couleurs, il y avait des rouges, des blanches, des noires et même des grises. Certaines étaient d'une couleur éclatante d'autre un peu plus ternes. Stiles essaya quelque instant de déterminer ce que ça voulait dire sur lui, mais il abandonna. Préférant écouter Ursula. La sorcière des mers marmonnait quelque chose que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Puis sans prévenir, elle lui demanda simplement de souffler sur la fleur.

Il le fit sans attendre, il ne pouvait reculer de toute façon. Sous son souffle deux ou trois pétales se détachèrent et tombèrent sur le sol. Stiles remarqua rapidement que c'était les plus ternes qu'est-ce que ça pouvait dire sur lui.

 **Vous êtes mourant,** lâcha la femme sans préambule avant de se reprendre face à la mine effrayer du jeune homme. **Pas au sens propre, vous êtes en train de déprimer, de perdre tout joie, tout espoir dans la vie. Finissant par vivre sans agir, sans vous battre, attendant avec une certaine impatience que la mort vienne vous chercher.**

Ok avait envie de dire le fils du sheriff. Peut-être devrait-il dire à Ursula qu'il n'était pas là pour parler de lui. Pourquoi voulait-elle lui faire vivre une telle épreuve. La sorcière ne semblait pas préoccuper par ses propres paroles, elle poursuivit immédiatement. Elle triturait la fleur dans tous les sens, détaillant chaque pétales avec soin l'une après l'autres. Elle commença par les rouges certaine plus pale que d'autre.

 **Vous avez du sang sur les mains,** s'exclama-t-elle faisant crisper le garçon qui pensa instinctivement à Allison et Donovan. Et même si il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer, à sa propre mère. **Je vois aussi que vous pensez en avoir plus que vous en avez réellement.**

Elle était en train de lui dire quoi, s'interrogea-t-il. Qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de la mort d'Allison comme celle de Donovan. Mais elle y connaissait quoi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Danvers ne le regardait pas, continuant à se concentrer sur les pétales, par ailleurs elle était en train de fixer les noirs.

 **Vous êtes quelqu'un de sombre. Pas dans le sens méchant** , précisa-t-elle immédiatement. **Plutôt comme défaitiste, pessimiste, triste.**

Triste, sérieusement, pensa Stiles. Ça ne faisait que le confirmer dans ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne savait rien de lui, si ça se trouve elle ne savait même pas décoder la rose. Parce que triste, c'est n'importe quoi. Qu'elle demanda à tout le monde. Ils diraient qu'il drôle, énervant, insupportable mais triste jamais de la vie.

 **Mais vous faites semblant d'avoir de la joie de vivre au point que vous en avez vraiment. Votre tristesse n'a aucune raison d'être en réalité** , continua-t-elle à déclamer alors qu'elle était arrivée au niveau des pétales blancs **. Vous êtes quelqu'un de loyal, généreux et honnête bien que vous mentez assez souvent. Par contre vous êtes en train de perdre se coté de votre personnalité** , termina-t-elle au vue des grise.

D'accord, pensa Stiles est quoi ça l'aidait pour l'enquête. Il n'était pas venu obtenir une psychanalyse. Il allait lui poser des questions sur Eken mais visiblement elle n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

 **Attendez,** s'exclama-t-elle brusquement alors qu'elle poussait les pétales pour pouvoir pleinement détaillé le centre de la fleur. **Je vois un espoir, une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à vous. Malheureusement il semble que vous vous y reçu refusiez. Probablement un amour,** dit-elle alors qu'elle reprenait la fleur qui se repliait immédiatement à son contact.

Laissant Stiles réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait dire, Ursula allait ranger la rose sous sa cloche puis dans la vitrine. Le fils du sheriff était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pensait presque plus à Eken, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Avec cette histoire de nouvelle vie, de qui pouvait-elle bien parler ? De Derek. En réfléchissant bien elle ne pouvait parler que de Derek ? Pour Stiles s'était la seul réponse logique, il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Quoi que, elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour le loup, non elle ne parlait pas Derek. Elle ne parlait de personne. Elle n'était qu'un charlatan.

 **Vous savez, ce que vous faite est idiot,** déclara la sorcière des mers alors qu'après avoir rangé la rose, elle cherchait un bouquin dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière la caisse. **Eloigner le bonheur par culpabilité alors que votre courage et votre loyauté suffise à vous faire pardonner.**

Ça eu le mérite de faire revenir le garçon sur terre. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, si elle ne voulait pas lui parler d'Eken. Et bien qu'elle le dise, elle n'avait pas à chercher à noyer le poisson. Il tache une dernière fois de faire revenir la discussion sur le Kraken. Mais la femme l'ignora, trop occupé à s'occuper de ses petites affaires. Elle avait récupérer un bouquin de l'étagère et elle était en train de décortiqué la couverture pour en sortir un vieux parchemin qu'elle finit par rouler sur lui-même pour le ranger dans un tube qu'elle avait récupérer dans un tiroir en dessous de la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de visser le bouchon sur le tube, elle le lança sans ménagement au jeune homme.

 **Faites en ce que vous voulez** , déclara-t-elle, **vous pouvez même le bruler si ça vous arrange. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort dorénavant. Mais ne laisser pas Eken l'avoir.**

Stiles qui avait attrapé tant bien que mal le tube était en train de se demander ce que pouvait bien contenir ce bout de papier pour que Ursula, la sorcière des mers agissent ainsi. Le fils du sheriff avait l'impression qu'elle avait saisi la première occasion de se défaire de ce fardeau. C'est comme si elle s'en contrefichait de ce qu'Eken voulait faire, elle n'avait juste pas envie d'y être associer de près comme de loin.

 **Aider nous, aidez-moi à stopper Eken,** s'exclama le jeune homme espérant convaincre la femme d'agir.

 **Ça fait des années que j'essaie de vivre une vie normal malgré mon passé. Alors je préfère ne pas travailler avec le Centre, les rumeurs circulent rapidement quand il s'agit de moi.**

Stiles voulu s'offusquer, essayé une dernière carte mais Ursula ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle claqua des doigts pour l'interrompre, ouvrant à nouveaux la porte.

 **Au plaisir de ne plus vous voire,** déclara-t-elle avant de faire une geste dans la direction de Stiles.

 **Attendez,** s'écria ce dernier, mais ce fut trop tard. Cette fois si il n'eut pas de bourrasque de vents. La porte d'entrée se contenta de se refermer simplement avec lui à l'extérieur de la boutique. **Je ne sais pas comment quitter Orcadia** , termina-t-il sous le regard désapprobateur des marchands qui le regardait criez sur la porte de la femme qu'ils tachaient à tout prix d'éviter.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonne lecture et merci de votre attention.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Le fils du sheriff soupira, il n'était pas vraiment sorti de l'auberge. Il n'avait plus qu'a trouvé un de ses poles Orca, pour lui indiquer le moyen de quitter la ville. Bon au moins le bon côté, c'est qu'il avait enfin de l'avance sur Eken. Il était en possession de quelque chose que le kraken désirait, se dit-il en regardant le tube. Peut-être qu'avec ça il pourrait le stopper et même le faire changer d'avis. Le jeune homme était sûr que ce n'était pas trop tard pour lui.

Il se dépêcha de regarder ce qu'était le bout de papier que la sorcière avait enroulé. Il eut du mal à cacher sa déception quand il découvrit que ce n'était qu'une carte. Assez détaillées et presque digne d'une œuvre d'art, mais qu'une simple carte. Ça ressemblait à une carte au trésor avec un X rouge au milieu d'un labyrinthe de galerie de couleur bleu, des rivières souterraines ? Il y avait aussi quelques traits qui semblait indiquer un sens ou un courant. Mais à part ça, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Dépité il rangea la carte dans le tube. Au moins ça avait de l'importance pour Eken et c'était tout ce qui était nécessaire à savoir pour l'instant.

Par contre, il ne fallait pas qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers. La priorité était d'éloigner le tube et ce qu'il contient de la fée, du Kraken. Le problème, c'est qu'ici, à Orcadia, Eken avait l'avantage du terrain contrairement à lui qui avançait complètement en territoire inconnue. Autrement dit, il en revenait au même point : il devait quitter la ville. Et Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Et puis il ne ferait pas la connerie de croire qu'il pouvait régler cette affaire tout seul sous prétexte qu'il avait un truc dans les mains. Il allait avoir besoin de renfort, surtout des filles. Pas qu'il n'est pas confiance en Derek, mais il était persuadé que le loup allait envenimer les choses soit disant pour protéger son coéquipier. Stiles voulait résoudre toute cette histoire avec diplomatie, Eken n'était pas un mauvais bougre, c'est juste que la vie et le destin ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau voilà tout. Il n'était qu'en train de craquer, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Mais Derek préférait sûrement en arriver aux mains, peut-être même avec les dents. Foutu loup garou et leur instinct de propriété. Voilà que maintenant le loup allait probablement se comporter comme un gros jaloux s'il apprenait les sentiments d'Eken à l'égard du fils du sheriff. C'était vraiment un gros merdier, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?

Il flâna entre les stands, tel un touriste, histoire de passer inaperçue. Il avait la fâcheuse impression que tout le monde le regardait, comme s'ils savaient qu'il venait d'avoir une discussion avec la méchante de la petite sirène.

 **J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les viandes. Mais je dois dire que le fumet de ce melon est des plus appétissants.**

Dès qu'il entendit ses mots, Stiles se stoppa net. A peine quelque seconde parce qu'il avait simplement été surpris. Il aurait pu profiter du fait que l'homme soit toujours le nez perdu dans le fruit entre ses mains, à s'enivrer de son parfum, pour reprend son chemin et s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Mais trop tard, les quelques secondes où il n'avait pas bougé avaient suffit pour que deux tritons et leur face de crapeau lui coupe la route.

 **Inutile de passer par quatre chemins** , s'exclama Eken se plaçant de l'autre côté du fils du sheriff lui barrant ainsi toute retraite. **Donne-moi le tube, Stiles.**

Le jeune agent du Centre resserra inconsciemment sa prise autour dudit tube. Il se demanda comment le Kraken avait fait pour le retrouver, peut-être qu'il l'avait deviné en voyant qu'il s'était enfuit. Cependant une petit voie dans sa tête lui disait qu'il s'était peut être fait manipuler comme un bleu. Mais même si, c'était le cas, ça ne changeait pas ses objectifs. C'était toujours lui qui avait l'avantage, c'est lui qui avait le tube. Alors il n'allait pas changer ses plans, il allait convaincre le Kraken de mettre fin au sien.

 **Eken, écoute moi, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça** , s'exclama-t-il avec un ton, il espérait, déterminé bien que lui-même entendait une once de désespoir dans sa voie. **Le clan t'as banni et alors ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : le monde est à ta porte. Tu peux commencer une nouvelle vie où tu n'auras de compte à ne rendre à personne. Ne laisse pas ton désir de vengeance t'aveugler. Je cherche juste à t'aider, à te sauver. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.**

Il était bien parti se dit, le fils du sheriff. Ça avait été plus facile que prévue. Le kraken semblait réfléchir réellement à ses paroles. Mais Stiles commençait à avoir un doute, c'était un peu facile. De simple mot dit sur le coup ne pouvait pas convaincre quelqu'un comme Eken de changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été convaincant, son discours n'avait été aucunement réfléchi. L'agent du centre n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser des questions, car la fée prit grand soin de répondre la manière la plus humiliante qui soit. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur la figure de l'homme pour narguer le plus jeune.

 **Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,** s'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme, **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était Scott le naïf du groupe ?**

Le sourire du Kraken s'élargissait alors que Stiles déglutissait, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il n'y avait vu que du feu.

 **Les fées ne pensent qu'à trois choses : se faire la guerre, manger et copuler,** dit-il l'air complètement amusé. **Et même si j'aurais adoré faire la troisième chose avec toi. Notre relation ne serait que purement sexuelle. A mes yeux tu n'es qu'un steak que je peux manger dans mon lit.**

Le fils du sheriff avait comme l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, alors il ne faisait pas attention au regard que les passant commençaient à leur jeter. Il n'était que préoccuper par le Kraken en face de lui, qui s'amusait à l'écraser comme une fourmi sous une chaussure de sport.

 **Tu as m'as manipulé,** réussit à dire Stiles bien qu'il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il disait ça. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à la situation.

 **Si je n'avais pas joué la carte du sentimentalisme, tu serais allé chercher ton petit loup avant d'aller voir Ursula,** expliqua-t-il calmer. **Je préférais que tu aille la voir seul.**

L'agent du Centre avait honte, il n'avait vu que du feu. Il avait crue agir de son plein gré. Alors que la fée l'avait guidé jusqu'à Andersen Antiquité. Tout avait été planifié pour l'amener jusque-là : le couteau sur le plateau posé sur ses genoux, les trombones, les dossiers sur la sorcière et même l'interface Orca. Et avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas douté une seule seconde. Et bien il était beau l'agent émérite, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Régle numéro une de Rory, ou vingt deuxième, même si l'ennemie avait le contrôle de la situation, toujours essayer d'en tirer un avantage, même très petit. Et Eken avait tout l'air d'être d'humeur loquace, autant en profiter pour lui soutirer quelque information. Stiles croisa ses bras et tenta un regard de tueur, histoire de se donner une certaine contenance. Ça lui donnait un style tout à fait Derekien, il allait peut être devoir hausser un ou deux sourcil et grogner un peu. Ça marchait bien avec Hale.

 **T'as voulu que je récupère le tube pour toi,** déclara le jeune homme espérant pourvoir délier la langue du Kraken.

 **Y a pas à dire pour forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il sait qu'il va regretter, t'es le meilleur,** s'exclama Eken toujours souriant avant de faire semblant de chuchoter, **j'en sais quelque chose.**

Etre au-dessus de tout ça, être au-dessus de tout ça, se répétait en boucle, tel un mantra, le fils du sheriff. Un bon agent du centre ne doit pas se vexer à la première insulte qu'on lui lançait. Un bon agent du centre doit être impassible. Comme disait Rory, faudrait pas que l'adversaire découvre ce qu'on a en tête comme si c'était écrit sur le front.

S'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation, il aurait presque sourit de se rendre compte que plus il y pensait, plus Derek semblait être l'archétype de l'agent du Centre parfait. Ce dernier n'avait pas confiance en l'agence mais visiblement il y avait sa place. Il était destiné à rester au service de M.O.M et a vrai dire ce n'était pour déplaire au jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Alors si Derek est ce qui ressemble plus à un bon agent du centre, faisons du Derek. Autant profiter que ce dernier ne soit pas là pour l'imiter. Il serait encore plus les bras sur son torse, fit tout pour que son regard paraisse encore plus meurtrier et essaya de parler d'une voix rauque, grave et légèrement grognante à la fin.

 **Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais te le donner ?** demanda-t-il en espérant paraitre sérieux et sûr de lui.

 **Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, ne te fait pas passer pour ce que tu n'es pas** , répondit Eken toujours d'un ton moqueur qui commençait à démanger le fils du sheriff au niveau des poings. Et bien il ne l'imitait pas qu'un peu, l'autre grincheux. **Vois-tu contrairement à toi Ursula ne sillera pas fasse à de possible dommages collatéraux.** En disant ses quelques mots il sorti le trident du roi triton, qu'il déplia avant de prendre une posture qui était censé faire irradier toute sa splendeur. **Par exemple j'aurais pu la menacer d'obliger ses charmantes familles de créatures aquatiques parties faire les courses de s'entretuer, elle serait resté de glace. Malheureusement elle est trop puissante pour que le trident ait effet sur elle,** expliqua-t-il devinant aisément que ça risquait d'être le détail qui allait le plus chagriner le fils du sheriff. **Et toi Stiles, resteras tu de glace ?** termina-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Il pria les dieux pour qu'il est été discret mais le fils du sheriff dégluti, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. De scruter les passants que le kraken avait bel et bien menacer. Certains les regardait en coin avec tout la discrétion possible, intrigués par ce qui pouvait bien se passer à quelque mètre d'eux. D'autre jetèrent un regard dans leur direction, comme ça en passant, avant de décider de les ignorer. Quant aux derniers et bien, ils les ignoraient complètement trop occuper à faire du lèche vitrine pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. La plus part des passants avait des jambes mais pour certain ça faisait nul doute que c'était des créatures aquatiques. Ça allait être un massacre si Eken mettait ça menace à exécution.

Stiles sentit sa main qui tenait la carte trembler, alors que dans son esprit il hésitait. Ursula lui avait expressément demandé de faire en sorte que jamais la carte tombe entre les mains du Kraken. Mais est-ce qui allait laisser pour autant des innocents se faire massacrer ? Il y avait même pas à se demander si la fée pourrait le faire ou non. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, il n'aurait aucun scrupule, il a déjà des sirènes sous son emprise qu'il force à commettre des meurtres. Alors quelques personnes de plus sous son contrôle, ce n'est rien.

A quoi ça sert d'hésiter, dès que Eken l'avait menacé il avait tout suite comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Il était un gentil, il n'allait pas le laisser faire même si ça voulait dire perdre le seul avantage qu'il avait sur lui. Timidement tout en continuant à trembler, il tendit la main contenant le tube au Kraken. Celui-ci souriait encore davantage, le fils du sheriff ne serait même pas étonné qu'il dise quelque chose du genre « bon garçon ».

La fée s'approcha de lui pour récupérer son dû, ils étaient tous les deux concentré sur l'échange qui était en train d'avoir lieu. Qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque la forme qui s'élançait vers le Kraken. Sans qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit ce dernier fut projeter contre un étale qui s'effondra sous son poids. Le bruit stoppa toutes les personnes présentes qui commencèrent à paniquer. Ce qui n'était pas prêt à s'arranger vue que Derek se mit à grogner, non à hurler, tous les crocs sortis et le regard plus bleu que jamais, prêt à étriper ses ennemis sur place. Les tritons voulurent venir en aide à leur boss à moins qu'il s'agissait de s'enfuir, en tout cas il ne purent rien faire vue que Steve et Danny pointèrent leurs armes sur l'arrière de leur cou.

 **Pas un geste,** s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

Mais les deux créatures ne prirent pas compte de l'avertissement, vue qu'ils s'évanouirent sur le sol alors qu'un éclair venait de les frapper. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers les Spies qui abaissèrent leur poing où leur bague d'auto-défense électrique était doucement en train de s'éteindre..

Pendant ce temps Stiles fixait Derek qui semblait vouloir plus que tout au monde tuer Eken sur place. Le grognement qui remontait la gorge du loup avait de quoi briser le verre. Le fils du sheriff sentit la main de Billy sur lui pour voir si allait bien, mais le jeune homme ne détourna pas le regard vers l'Alien préférant fixer le plus vieux, qui s'approchait de Eken, tel l'ultime prédateur vers sa proie. Il bénissait le ciel que le grincheux soit arrivé à temps. Il venait de l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise qu'il aurait regretté toute sa vie, s'il était prévue qu'elle continue après cette rencontre. Soulagé il serra avec force le tube entre ses mains, rassuré de sentir le métal froid contre la paume de sa main. Il avait toujours l'avantage sur son adversaire ce qui n'était pas le cas du Kraken qui avait lâché son trident sur le coup.

Tout ce remu-ménage avait attiré l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le marché aux fleurs, aussi bien que sur le rez de chaussé que dans les étages. Les personnes les plus proches se terrèrent dans un coin, se demandant si la situation allait dégénérer. Ursula avait même quitté sa boutique pour voir ce qui se passait, se demandant si ça avait été vraiment une bonne idée de donner la carte à l'agent du centre.

Eken se releva péniblement en gémissant un peu de douleur, il ne l'avait pas venue venir, pourtant il aurait dut se douter que le loup allait arriver. Il épousseta ses vêtements de la poussière et des quelques débris de bois, pas du tout intimidé par l'expression de Derek.

 **Voilà le loup qui vient mettre son grain de sel, mais quelle surprise** , déclara-t-il en se moquant, il n'était pas plus surpris que ça de la tournure de la situation, c'était prévue quoiqu'un peu trop rapide à son goût.

Pourtant ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, une demi-douzaine de personnes sautèrent des étages pour les encercler. Elles atterrissaient en douceur sur le sol et avec une certaine grâce, absolument pas essoufflées par le saut, c'était comme si elles avaient simplement descendue une marche. Les nouveaux venus avaient tout l'air d'être humain, tous habillés de noir avec un coté formel qui rappelait un peu un uniforme. Mise à part quelque exception, ils portaient un étrange attirail sur les pieds constitué d'énormes bottes attachées aux jambes par de larges sangles qui remontaient jusqu'à la ceinture. Et pour finir Stiles ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'ils avaient tous les cheveux très court voir complètement raser pour certain que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes. Par contre qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de leur arrivé ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, tout comme les autres, sauf Billy qui semblait désespérer de les savoir ici.

Eken semblait amusé et quant aux autres. Et bien les passant et les marchant furent soulager que les Skymarchals soient arrivés et encore plus quand ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls. Le bruit caractéristique de la marche au pas de la garde atlantidéenne se fit entendre quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entre dans le champ de vision de tout le monde. Avec le gros équipement semblable à ceux des gardes qui gardaient la porte près du bois des fées, ils en imposaient pas mal. Elle prit place à tous les endroits stratégiques alors que le chef de ce groupe s'approchait de quelques pas de Stiles et des autres, toujours perdu mais le désespoir grandissant du directeur adjoint commençait à les contaminer.

 **Vous êtes tous en était d'arrestation pour vol d'objet magique et mise en danger de la population d'Orcadia.**

L'homme était content de lui, il allait enfin pouvoir clore cette affaire de vol d'un trident du roi triton, la population de la ville allait enfin pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Et tout ça grâce à lui et ce avant les Skymarchal.

Un peu plus loin Ursula observait tout avant de décider de la meilleure chose à faire : fuir. Faire face au Skymarschal elle pouvait, par contre la garde : elle préférait éviter. Contrairement au Marshal, ils avaient une opinion très arrêté sur elle. La sorcière prit au pas de course la direction des étages. Bien que le chef de de la garde atlantidéen constate qu'il avait raison, elle était forcément impliquée. Il ne la pourchassa pas, ça ferait le cas d'une nouvelle arrestation éblouissante.

 **Vous pouvez partir, c'est dorénavant de notre ressort,** dit-il aux marshals.

Mais ces dernier ne bougeaient pas, refusant que la garde obtienne tout le mérite. Et puis ils savaient bien que la garde se contenterait juste de récupérer le trident, sans chercher à comprendre. Mais de l'avis des marshals, il y avait quelque chose d'énorme derrière se vole.

La situation devenait un sacré sac de nœud à en donner le mal de tête à tout le monde. Le Kraken ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Une expression amusé toujours sur son visage et pire il se mit à s'esclaffer de rire, ce qui pour Stiles ne présageait rien de bon.

 **Laissez-les s'amuser. regardez autour de vous, cinq agences représentantes de l'ordre rien que pour moi !**

Les Skymarchal et la garde restèrent circonspects face à cette annonce. Comment ça cinq agences ? se demandèrent-ils alors que toujours en riant la fée commençait à énumérer.

 **La garde atlantidéenne, les Skymarchal, le 5.0, le WHOOP et pour finir le Centre,** dit-il fier de lui. **Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus triste. C'est que ce que j'ai prévu ne tuera à peine la moitié d'entre vous, dommage.**

Il laissa quelque instance de silence pour que tout le monde comprennent ce qu'il venait de dire avant de la tête vers la verrière qui les séparait de l'océan et d'hurler.

 **MORGANE.**

La naïade qui avait attendu son heure avec impatience dans la fraicheur de l'océan, fit un geste brusque. La verrière ne put que se briser sous la pression de l'eau que la fée exerçait sur elle.


	26. Chapter 26

Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un petit problème pour poster ce chapitre. Et je m'excuse pour le fautes, ce n'est pas la version corrigé par ma bêta.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Danny échoua sur le sol du dernier étage du marché aux fleurs dès que Sam le lâcha. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, forcement il avait arrêté de respirer des que ses pieds s'étaient élevé au-dessus du sol, peut-être même dès que l'eau avait commencé à envahir la place. Que Steve sauvé par Clover, atterrie à son tour juste à côté de lui, avec plus de succès et de classe soit dit en passant. Dès que le commandant sentit la plante de ses pieds reposer sur une surface solide, il se hâta de voir comment allait son fiancé, même si il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant tout le vol. Les deux espionnes ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, alors que leur jet packs se repliait dans leur sac en forme de cœur, le visage montrait clairement leur inquiétude de savoir si Alex et Billy avait pu se charger de récupérer Derek et Stiles.

S'était la panique, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens sur le palier pour se diriger vers le sas de contention le plus proche pour échapper au flot qui allait bientôt les submerger. Une voie automatique sortie de nulle part déclarait que les sas allaient bientôt être fermés dans dix minutes et que la priorité était aux créatures non-amphibies. Si les espionnes et les hommes du 5.0 avaient du temps à perdre, ils auraient pu se demander comment, attendre dix minutes, ce n'était pas risquer que l'eau déborde hors du périmètre du marché aux fleurs. Mais alors ils auraient aussi pu remarquer que l'eau s'écoulait de l'ouverture causé par Morgane, comme au ralentit. Probablement dû à la présence de magique que ce soit dans la garde atlantidéenne ou chez les Skymarshals. Ça permettait de gagner du temps pour évacuer tout le monde mais ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. A chaque seconde l'eau se rapprochait de sa vitesse normale. Steve et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y faire attention qu'Alex déparqua à son tour comme une furie. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre que son sac à dos jet propulseur s'éteigne avant de se mettre à parler.

 **Je n'ai pas réussi à attraper Derek** , s'exclama-t-elle.

Les Spies n'avaient pas eu besoin d'échanger le moindre mot pour déterminer la marche à suivre sur le coup, dès que le fracas de la verrière brisé en mille morceaux se fit entendre. Sam s'était jeté sur le blond pour l'attraper alors qu'elle commençait déjà décollé et Clover s'était occupé du commandant. Par chance les magiques avait réagi juste à temps pour ralentir suffisamment l'écoulement de l'eau pour permettre à la plus part des personnes présente de rester debout malgré la déferlante d'eau. Alors Alex avait décidé de s'occuper de Stiles, mais forcément ce dernier, était un des rares personnes à s'être fait balayé par la vague d'eau. Il se trouvait donc plus loin que l'espionne à la combinaison jaune avait crue au premier abord. Par chance Billy était autant stable sur ses jambes que le fils du sheriff et avait donc été emmené avec lui. Mais maintenant l'Alien avait l'air d'avoir la situation en main, elle avait donc bifurqué sur Derek. Cependant le loup l'avait envoyé bouler préférant allait aider Stiles, bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir besoin de plus d'aide. Se disant que le directeur adjoint allait bien réussir à s'occuper des deux, elle décolla, allant voir si deux amies s'en était sorti avec leurs paquets.

 **Et où son Derek, Billy et Stiles ?** demanda l'ancien militaire alors que l'espionne était encore essoufflé, le visage défiguré par une expression d'inquiétude. En même temps on pouvait la comprendre l'eau n'allait pas tarder à les atteindre.

 **Je vous remercie pour votre considération, commandant.**

Pour être honnête des deux membres du 5.0 présent, se fut le lieutenant qui manqua de peu d'avoir une crise cardiaque, quand il posa ses yeux sur la personne qui venait de parler. Il avait vu beaucoup de chose en l'espace d'à peine vingt-quatre heures : une cité sous-marine, un loup garou, un ogre qu'en réalité il connaissait depuis plusieurs années. Mais là ça faisait un peu beaucoup. Un petit bonhomme vert haut comme trois pommes, sur son petit siège qui lévitait dans les airs et qui en plus faisait comme si il était le directeur adjoint, c'était un petit peu trop à assimiler.

Le petit homme vert les dépassa, fit une acrobatie où le siège semblait se retourner. Il eut un drôle de bruit puis une substance visqueuse et rosâtre apparue à l'endroit même où il se trouvait et prenait forme, alors qu'elle était encore dans les airs. Ce fut Billy en chair et en os, si on peut dire, qui atterrie les pieds dans l'eau qui avait déjà atteint le pallier.

 **On doit bouger, ils vont bloquer les sas,** hurla-t-il aux autres.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau, alors qu'ils étaient aux derniers étages du marché aux fleurs, ils devaient faire vite. Ce n'est qu'une question avant que les sas de sécurité soient fermés. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Sam, Alex, Clover, Steve et Danny réussirent à bouger. Le truc c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait laisser Derek et Stiles et même ne comprenait pas que Billy envisage vraiment de partir sans eux.

C'était les filles qui étaient le plus inquiet, connaissant l'Alien, surtout avec tout ce que le fils du sheriff racontait sur lui. Elles se demandaient ce qui avait bien put se passer en bas pour que le directeur adjoint décide de les abandonner. Ils n'étaient quand même pas morts. Heureusement la réalité était moins morbide du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Billy. Malheureusement il avait dut les laisser.

Quand Derek avait réussi à les rejoindre, ils n'avaient plus pied. Stiles n'était plus visible et Billy était en équilibre précaire sur un stand retourné qui flottait difficilement. L'Alien essayait désespérant de scruter quelque chose dans l'eau alors que le niveau montait.

 **Où est Stiles ?** lui demanda le loup avec un ton plus inquiet que ce dernier aurait voulu.

 **Il a plongé. Il à lâcher un tube et il doit le récupérer,** répondit le directeur adjoint en pleine panique et dire qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi ce tube était si important aux yeux du fils du sheriff.

Le loup était en train de se demander, ce qu'il avait bien put lui prendre. Mais rapidement se fut une autre question qui lui accapara ses pensées. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était sous l'eau ? Vraiment qu'est-ce qui avait pris à cet abruti, en faites il n'était pas son coéquipier mais sa baby-sitter.

 **Vas-y, je m'occupe de lui,** dit-il à l'Alien.

 **T'es sur,** voulu demander le directeur adjoint mais il prêcha dans le désert. **Derek** , hurla Billy alors que le loup plongea pour retrouver le fils du sheriff.

L'extraterrestre soupira en hésitant quelques instants. Pouvait-il vraiment les laisser seul ? Il attendit quelques secondes, qui pour lui parurent interminable, avant de se décider. Dépité de ne voir aucun des deux remonter, il se décida à se mettre en sécurité. Il appuya sur un des clous de son bracelet faisant ainsi tomber son costume d'humain avant de s'élever dans les airs. Alors qu'il montait jusqu'aux dernier étage, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière espérant voir la tête des deux hommes percer la surface de l'eau. Mais il n'en fut rien, rien de rien. Billy en était réduit à partir sans regarder en arrière, il se devait aussi d'aller aider les autres. Seul lui avait le moyen de quitter Orcadia en tout sécurité. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait les abandonner, contrairement à ce que semblait penser Steve Mcgarreth.

 **Non, mais on ne va pas les laisser là-bas.**

C'était exclamé le commandant, alors que Billy les guidait d'un pas vif vers des quartiers moins fréquenté pour éviter de tomber sur les Skymarshals ou pire la garde atlantidéenne. Mais le plus gênant pour les autres c'est que le directeur adjoint du Centre restait calme alors que tous les accès au marché aux fleurs venaient d'être scellés. Les Spies et les deux hommes du 5.0 étaient assez stressé d'avoir laissé Derek et Stiles à l'intérieur. Mais il n'y avait que le brun qui exprimait sa colère, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Billy, mais vue que c'était un extraterrestre c'était peut-être logique, qui sait.

Le punk quant à lui tachait de l'ignorer, non mais il pensait sérieusement qu'il envisageait de les abandonné sans rien essayer, c'est n'importe quoi. Il avait un plan, mais avant tout ils devaient s'éloigner de la « scène de crime » pour éviter de se faire arrêter.

 **On ferait mieux d'y retourner, d'aller aider les secours,** s'exprima le commandant faisant stopper net Billy.

Non mais sérieux, il pensait vraiment que c'était la chose à faire. C'était la plus grosse connerie qu'il n'avait jamais entendue.

 **On y retourne, on se fait coffrer sur le champ et croyez-moi ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.**

 **Donc vous préférez fuir,** réagit le commandant en haussant le ton alors que son interlocuteur levait les yeux au ciel. **On peut essayer de s'arranger avec les Skymachin et la garde.**

 **N'importe quoi,** l'interrompit Billy, **on ne pas négocier avec eux.**

 **Mais laisser votre orgueil de côté deux minutes** , hurla le brun sans pour autant réussir à prendre le dessus sur le punk.

 **Vous d'abords,** lui lança ce denier en avançant en tachant de paraitre menaçant.

Ils en se seraient peut être venue en mains, si Danny et les filles ne s'étaient pas décidé à les séparer. Le blond tendait les mains pour les maintenir éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour se foutre sur la gueule. Il y avait probablement quelque chose de mieux à faire.

 **De toute façon,** déclara le lieutenant pour mettre fin à la dispute. **Le marché est entièrement sous l'eau, les sas sont fermé et Stiles et Derek sont toujours à l'intérieur. Alors je suis peut être défaitiste mais ils sont probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.**

Il est vrai que c'était logique, mais personne ne voulait vraiment y croire. Mais tout le monde savait en fond de lui, qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de les retrouver en vie. Sauf Billy.

 **Quoi,** s'exclama-t-il l'air de dire que ce que venait de dire le blond n'avait aucun sens. **Dite pas n'importe quoi, si les marshal ont bien fait leur boulot, ils sont toujours en vie. Mais on doit les retrouver avant eux,** termina-t-elle en reprenant sa route sous le regard abasourdit de tous les autres. **On va jusque à la limite du dôme et on accède au marché par la brèche dans la verrière et on les récupère. C'est pourtant logique.**

Steve ne voyait pas comment c'était logique, mais au risque de se répéter, c'est un Alien. Mais il était prêt à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, il connait quand même un peu mieux le sujet que lui, même si il avait du mal à l'admettre. C'est juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Billy était autant persuader qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Il tacha d'en savoir plus mais quand il demanda en quoi les Skymarshal à avoir au fait que les deux hommes ne soit pas encore mort. Tout ce que répondit le directeur adjoint c'est que c'était des Aria. En bout du compte le brun laissa tomber pour l'instant. Foutu Alien.

 **Mais comment on sort du dôme** , demanda Danny remplaçant son fiancer à la tête de cet interrogatoire.

 **Il suffit de le traverser, il n'est pas vraiment tangible.**

 **Oui, mais on va se noyer.**

 **Pas du tout, si les filles ont pensé à prendre leur prosulfuge,** dit-il fièrement en se préparant à bifurquer sur une autre rue.

Sam s'apprêtait à dire que forcement elle les avait emporté. Stiles avait parlé de sirènes, les Spies avaient pensé en tout logique de les apporter. Mais la rousse n'eut pas le temps le faire savoir qu'elle fut coupé dans son élan par un juron. « Et merde » c'était exclamé l'Alien. Devant eux se trouvait deux représentant des Skymarchal, reconnaissable grâce à leur étrange appareillage au niveau des jambes. Comme les autres qui était au marcher, ils avaient les cheveux raser. Sauf que la jeune femme au teint métisse porter une crête maintenue parce qui semblerait être une quantité astronomique de gel.

 **On ne pouvait pas dire que vous êtes discret,** s'était-elle exprimer. **Au fait joli crête,** ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du punk.

 **Je vous renvoie le compliment.**

Elle sourit alors que lentement Steve et Danny amenaient leur mains à leur armes malheureusement leur petit manège n'échappa pas aux yeux de la jeune femme et de son coéquipier. Avant que le couple n'eut le temps de dégainer. Elle souffla et le groupe fut projeter au loin par la bourrasque sortit de sa bouche. Les deux skymarshal avancèrent telle des conquérants vers Billy et les autres qui essayaient de se relever péniblement. Quand soudainement un petit bruit provenant de leur appareillage se fit entendre et ils s'élevèrent du sol comme si ils n'étaient plus soumis à la graviter. Quelqu'un venait d'étendre leur système d'encrage gravitationnel, à distance. Ils se demandèrent mutuellement ce qui se passait sans arriver à une réponse rassurante. Puis ils sentirent la puissance de leur harnais augmentait au maximum de sa capacité avant de brusquement se réactiver. Ils tombèrent comme des masses sur le sol au point qu'ils fissurèrent le sol et tombèrent dans l'inconscience simultanément.

Les Spies, Steve et Danny avait regardé tout ça se faire sans rien comprendre. Billy était moins dans le flou mais il se demandait quand même qui avait fait ça. Alors qu'ils se regardaient se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ils entendirent le bruit de talon sur le sol dur qui leur firent braquer leur attention sur la silhouette d'Ursula s'approchant.

 **Vous êtes aussi Bad Ass que votre ami, à ce que je vois,** dit-elle sarcastivement.

Bien entendue grâce à ses capacités de loup-garou, Derek fut le premier à reprendre conscience. Il avait atterrit sur un meuble préalablement renverser par l'eau. De par sa condition, il avait une plus grande résistance à douleur que les humains. Mais là, il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir une quelconque différente. Il sentait du sang couler de son arcade sourcilière, mais ce n'était rien comparer à la douleur à sa jambe droite. Son membre inférieur était plié dans un angle qu'il aurait cru impossible. Le loup se releva péniblement ne pouvant s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée.

S'il voulait retrouver un tant soit peu de mobilité, il allait devoir y remédié rapidement et même très rapidement. Il attrapa sa cheville de ses deux mains, avec toute la force qu'il avait. Il la replaça tant bien que mal en la faisant craquer, manquant de peu de le faire hurler. Mais il ne le fit pas cependant, il était Derek Hales voyons. Une fois que sa jambe retrouva un angle plus correct, il put se lever complètement et bouger un peu. Il boitait un peu mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ses facultés de garou n'allait pas tarder à y remédier.

Il profita de se temps d'attente pour inspecter les lieux où il se trouvait. Il devait être à l'intérieur d'une boutique. Tout le magasin avait été dévasté par l'inondation, mais le plus étrange c'est que mise à part quelques flaques par-ci par-là, il n'y avait plus d'eau. Ce n'était pas logique toute la pièce aurait dut être inondé, mais ce ne fut pas la chose la plus étrange que le loup constata. Quand il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée du magasin, il put remarque que le marché de l'autre côté était entièrement inondé, cependant par la moindre goutte fuitait dans le magasin.

D'un certain côté, le fait que la boutique soit hermétique et imperméable n'avait rien de choquant, il était quand même sous l'eau en plein milieu de l'océan. Alors avoir ce genre de protection devait être le minimum syndical. Non le plus étrange était de savoir comment lui était entré sans amener l'eau à sa suite. Surtout qu'au vu des dégâts le magasin avait belle et bien été inonder mais l'eau semblait être parti.

Derek ne comprenait rien à se qui avait pu se passer, pour qu'il se retrouve ici, enfermé dans un magasin au beau milieu du zone entièrement inondé. Ses souvenirs étaient assez flous, alors il s'y concentrait pour y voir plus claire, en commençant par le commencement.

Une fois sous l'eau il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps, bien que trop à son goût, à retrouver Stiles. Ce dernier était occupé à fouiller avec autant de précision qu'il pouvait le fond de l'eau, dans l'espoir de retrouver la carte qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de lâcher sous la surprise du moment. Le loup l'avait rejoint rapidement, posant sa main sur l'épaule du fils du sheriff, tachant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de remonter. Mais Stiles n'en fit rien, d'un simple geste il se libera du loup pour reprendre sa fouille à peu plus loin.

C'est là qu'ils étaient tombés sur un de ses Marshals au crane quasiment rasé, maintenant Derek s'en souvenait. En faites, l'homme n'était pas raser sur l'ensemble de son crâne, mais seulement sur les coté, sur le dessus c'était un peu plus long, un chouia au-dessus de la coupe militaire. Il se tenait debout comme si il se trouvait à l'air libre, comme si il attendait de voir s'il pouvait être utile. Rapidement il remarqua la présence de l'agent du centre et du loup, sans pour autant les reconnaitre par rapport à ce qui s'est passé il y a peine quelques minutes.

Même si il n'avait pas reconnue les suspects, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il souffla en direction des deux hommes. Ces derniers n'avaient pu rien y faire face à l'importante et imposante quantité d'air qu'il les propulsa à l'intérieur de la boutique. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé là, se dit le loup, avant de réaliser quelque chose. Il avait agrippé le fils du sheriff dès qu'il avait vu le visage du marshal se poser sur eux. C'est qu'il voulait dire que Stiles devait lui aussi être dans la boutique.

 **Stiles** , s'écria-t-il en espérant, priant le ciel, que le plus jeune lui réponde.

Mais tout ce qu'il obtient ce fut un gémissement plaintif après un certain temps à crier au point que le loup commençait sincèrement à paniquer. Il détermina rapidement d'où venaient les gémissements et put aller à la rescousse de Stiles qui se trouvait sous une pile de bouquin. Heureusement que l'étagère sur laquelle ils étaient posés était fixer au mur. Une fois tous les livres qui le recouvraient enlevé, Derek tacha de le réveiller en le secouant sans vraiment obtenir le résultat attendue.

 **Papa, laisse-moi dormir** , marmonna le fils du sheriff encore passablement endormis, **veux pas aller à l'école.**

 **Stiles, on enfermer au milieu de l'océan** , dit Derek en retentant de le réveiller alors que la colère était en train de supplanter l'inquiétude dans son esprit.

 **Raison de plus, tu peux me laisser dormir.**

Là s'en était trop pour le plus vieux qui grogna en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'envoyer son poing contre l'épaule de l'endormi. Endormi qui bien entendue sous la douleur du coup se réveilla en sursaut, vociférant sur le loup, qu'il était complètement cinglé.

 **T'aurais pas pu utiliser un sceau d'eau comme tout le monde** , s'exclama le jeune homme.

 **Parce que toi tu la fait,** répondit le plus vieux d'un ton sec.

Ok, se dit Stiles, si le loup en était à remettre de vielle histoire sur le tapis, c'est que la situation n'était pas si catastrophique que ça. L'agent du Centre observa les alentours, ils étaient dans la boutique d'Ursula, visiblement il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte d'entrée. Mais peut être que l'arrière de la boutique donnait accès à une partie de la ville qui était au sec. Malheureusement quand Derek revint de son petit tour pour s'éloigner quel seconde de se si horripilant garçon, il coupa court à tout espoir. Ils étaient bel et bien enfermés.

 **La bonne nouvelle, c'est que certaines personnes savent qu'on est là,** dit le jeune homme alors qu'il observait l'océan de l'autre côté de la vitre.

 **Et la mauvaise ?** demanda Derek, il devait forcement avoir une mauvaise nouvelles.

 **C'est que ce n'est pas les bonnes personnes,** expliqua Stiles en soupirant. **Les Skymarshal.**

 **Mais c'est quoi ces Skymarshal,** demanda le loup. Au point où ils en étaient, autant se taper la discute.

Stiles s'était renseigné sur eux et toutes les particularités d'Orcadia, dès qu'il a su que des sirènes étaient impliqué. Forcement vue que la ville se trouvait non loin d'Hawaï, il devait avoir un lien. Mais il n'avait pas retenue grand-chose, il savait juste que c'était une sorte de force de police qui s'occupait des affaires peu glorieuses de la ville, trafic de drogue, violence domestique et tout le tintouin. Toutes les belles et glorieuses affaires se retrouvaient dans les mains de la garde. Mais c'est tout ce dont il se souvenait, avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis Derek ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

 **Sans ma chronoscan, je ne peux pas en dire plus.**

Soudaient Derek lui tendit la montre qu'il avait gardé à son poignet tout ce temps, sans un mot et même sans la regarder. Stiles le remercia avec son plus beau sourire, il n'aurait jamais crue que le grincheux l'aurait retrouvé et le plus important l'aurait gardé sur lui. Et dieu merci, la montre était waterproof. Alors oui, il avait le droit à son plus beau sourire, mais le loup ne le regardait toujours pas, Il se contenta de demander si il ne pouvait pas générer un de ses portails bleu, qu'ils sortent d'ici, rapidement.

 **Désolé, seul Billy a le droit d'avoir un générateur de portail sur ses bracelets,** déclara le fils du sheriff. **Selon M.O.M c'est pour des raisons de sécurité, surtout pour moi, parce qu'à ce qu'il parait j'aurais la fâcheuse habitude de perdre mes chronoscans. Et je ne te parle pas de la crise qu'elle à piquer quand elle a su que Billy avait installé un générateur sur la jee...**

 **Alors on plus qu'à attendre,** l'interrompit Hales en s'éloigna préparer un feu pour se réchauffer.

C'est que même pour un loup il ne faisait pas chaud dans la boutique. Derek prit une poubelle qu'il remplit de quelque bouquin. Ignorant les remarques du plus jeune disant que le feu n'allait pas prendre, les bouquins étaient gorgés d'eau. Il récupéra un briquet qui trainait sur le sol, qui à sa grande surprise fonctionnait parfaitement. Même après que Stiles lui est sauté dessus en hurlant « Noonnn » pour le lui arracher des mains. Derek s'était retrouver plaqué sur le sol sans ménagement, le fils du sheriff ne s'excusa même pas. A la place il leva les bras triomphalement proclamant haut les fort qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Le loup avait eu la très bonne idée d'utiliser le briquet qui pousse au suicide, heureusement que Stiles était là. Sinon ça aurait belle lurette que Hale aurait fini en manteau.

 **Stiles arrête de faire ton gamin,** grogna Derek alors qu'il se relevait.

Mais le dit gamin ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par son contemplation du briquet, il avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il n'avait pas la même sensation que la dernière fois. Il le trouvait beau, même fascinant certes, il n'y avait pas douté la dessus. Mais pour ce qui est de cette envie irrépressible de l'allumer, que nenni. Rien de chez rien.

Derek soupira face à ce comportement avant de lui arracher le briquet des mains à son tour, pour allumer le feu. Encore plus bizarre, Derek avait l'air de le considérer comme un briquet ordinaire en plastique acheté chez le tabac-presse du coin. Peut-être qu'en réalité il n'avait rien de magique, et que toute l'histoire raconté par Ursula n'était qu'un baratin de vente.

Ils avaient pris leur mal en patience et attendue en silence, en tout cas pour ce qui est des premières minutes. Malgré l'humidité ambiante et le fait que les livres devaient contenir entre les pages plus d'eau que de mots. Le feu avait exceptionnellement bien prit. La chaleur qui en emmenait était plaisante et reposant. Ils s'étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre avec le feu entre eux et ils étaient restés silencieux. A plusieurs reprises leur regard s'étaient croisé, la couleur de leurs yeux respectifs, magnifiés par la lumière des flammes. C'est toujours Stiles qui détournait le regard en premier, ce dernier avait l'impression que Derek ne le lâchait même pas une seconde des yeux. Mais le fils du sheriff préférait perdre son regard dans les flammes.

Il devait avoir toujours l'histoire de la sorcière des mers dans la tête, parce qu'il avait impression de discerner le visage d'Allison, le regarder en souriant avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. L'air de l'inviter à faire quelque chose, d'enfin faire ce qu'il désirait de faire depuis plusieurs jour. D'en profiter parce qu'ils étaient seul. Non mais il devait se faire des idées, pourquoi il verrait le visage de l'archère dans les flammes. Non il se faisait clairement des idées. Surtout que le « visage d'Allison » ressemblait aussi à celui d'Aiden, de sa mère et même, et c'était le plus perturbant, Donovan. C'était des plus perturbant de voir celui qui a voulu lui manger les jambes lui sourire aussi chaleureusement.

Il se résout à activer sa chronoscan pour lire un peu ce qu'il trouvait sur les Skymarshals dans le Légendex. Histoire de ne pas avoir le regard qui tombe sur les flammes ou pire sur le loup. Pour comprendre l'histoire des Skymarshals il fallait remonter loin dans le passé, où l'humanité était encore loin de devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Il existait une espèce semblable aux humains en apparence mais tellement différente. Les Arias étaient des créatures célestes capables de vivre dans n'importe lequel condition, car elles produisaient leurs propres oxygènes. Leurs poumons sont deux fois plus grand que ceux des humains et leur permet de produire une grande quantité d'air au point que dans certain cas, cela faisait office d'arme.

Mais le plus gros problème des Arias, s'était qu'ils sont affreusement légers, la gravité terrestre n'a presque pas d'incidence sur eux. Ce qui faisait que le moindre coup de vent pouvait leur être mortel. Pour survire le seul moyen était d'obtenir la morsure d'un Alpha. Les Arias étaient une des rares espèces non-humaine à pouvoir être transformé sans danger. Ils ne devaient pas des loups pour autant, ils s'étaient baptiser les Wind-wolf car bien qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en loup il gardait toujours leur incroyable capacité respiratoire. Ç'est l'un d'eux qui a dut inspirer l'histoire du grand méchant loup et des trois petits cochons.

Malheureusement trouver un alpha qui acceptait de les mordre, n'était pas chose aisé. Alors ils avaient dut trouver une solution plus durable, ils décidèrent d'ignorer leur nature céleste et de vivre sous l'océan. L'eau leur offrait une sécurité légère certes mais c'était quand même beaucoup mieux qu'à la surface. Les premier temps furent assez durs, ils devaient générer leur propre atmosphère à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sous la forme d'une immense bulle qui recouvrait leur ville où ils avaient trouvé refuge, Atlantis.

Mais des jours meilleurs s'annonçait avec l'arriver un beau matin, d'un puissant sorcier à nul autre pareille. Pour les remercier de leur hospitalier d'à peine quelques heures, il rendit leur bulle d'air plus durable, la faisant devenir le dôme qui était toujours là, tant de siècle après. Ils vécurent dès lors des jours heureux, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la première créature aquatique venue se protéger de l'humanité qui commençait à conquérir les océans. Puis il en eux d'autre, de toute sorte, les Aria les accueille avec générosité mais leur inviter ne les remercia pas en retours. Ils créèrent leur propre civilisation au sein même d'Atlantis avec l'avènement du premier roi triton. Il eut une guerre entre les Aria et le roi triton et se fut les premiers qui perdirent la guerre.

Des années plus tard, n'en pouvant plus d'être ignoré par le gouvernement de la ville sous-marine, l'une de ses créatures Céleste créèrent les Skymarshals. Au début ils n'était que quelque Marshals a vouloir que la justice soit égaux pour tous les habitant. Mais maintenant ils sont des centaines, toujours un peu stigmatisé mais respecté.

Stiles avait lu a voie haute pour que le loup entende, dès qu'il avait vu qu'il y avait un lien avec les loups-garous. A son grand regret, il avait la certitude que ce dernier en avait profité pour se rapprocher de lui. Derek c'était assis à ses coté pour pouvoir lire en même temps que lui. Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il oublia rapidement le souffle du plus vieux contre sa nuque, trop absorber par l'histoire des Arias.

A la fin de la lecture, le fils du sheriff se laissa tomber en arrière. S'allongeant sur le sol encore bien humide pour essayer de faire un petit somme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre en attendant que l'on vienne les secourir. Il put il tachait de profiter de cet instant de reprit, parce qu'une fois secourue, il se connaissait il allait paniquer et pas qu'un peu. Il avait perdu le seul avantage qu'il avait sur le Kraken. Eken avait déjà dut retrouver la cartes. Mais l'agent du Centre voulait garder son calme, ça ne servirait à rien de paniquer maintenant, il aurait largement le temps plus tard.

Derek le regardait du coin de l'œil, impressionné. Et c'était un euphémisme, il aurait cru le jeune homme terrifier d'être enfermer sous l'eau avec une réserve en oxygène qui s'amenuisait. Mais non Stiles avait l'air bien, calme quoique qu'il gesticulait un peu d'impatience, mais c'était plutôt normal venant de lui. Et ce n'était pas un masque pour cacher sa peur aux yeux du plus vieux. Son odeur ne mentait pas il était paisible. Et bien il avait vraiment changé, jadis malgré son air souvent jovial il puait souvent la peur et l'anxiété mais là, ce n'était pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer chez lui, surtout pour qu'il fasse un boulot aussi dangereux.

 **Je peux te poser une question ?** finit-il par lui demander.

Stiles pouffa légèrement. Qui l'aurait crue que le grincheux soit comme son père et devient bavard sous prétexte que lui reste silencieux. Mais il ne répondit pas, le loup voulait parler et bien qu'il parle, il verrait après s'il répondrait à la question.

 **Pourquoi tu fais ce boulot ?** demanda le loup **. Quand je suis parti t'avais l'air de vouloir avoir une vie normal.**

 **Je ne peux pas avoir de vie normal.**

Derek fut très peiné d'entendre ça. Il espérait qu'il ne faisait pas comme lui, qu'il ne se sentait tellement coupable de la mort d'Allison et d'Aiden, qu'il refusait tout bonheur. Qu'il se sentait redevable au point de mettre sa vie en danger pour « sauver le monde ». Stiles dut comprendre ce qui traversait l'esprit de Derek, à moins que ce soit sa nature véritable qui revint au galop. Car il expliqua tout dans un de ses monologues dont lui seul avait le secret.

 **Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de voir le descriptif d'une affaire aux infos et te demander si ça avait un quelconque lien avec le surnaturel. Te demander que si les personnes qui s'occupaient de l'enquête étaient au courant, ça aurait changé les choses.**

Le fils du sheriff se tue, se relevant lentement avant de reprendre.

 **Etre au courant du surnaturel et ne rien faire. Pour moi, c'est comme de la non-assistance à personne en danger.**

Derek sourit en coin alors que sans s'en rendre compte une de ses mains se posait sur la jambe du jeune homme, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Ç'était vraiment très « Stiles » de faire ça, toujours faire passer les autres avant lui-même.

 **Mais ça t'effraie pas tout ça ?** demanda le loup. **Il y a quatre ans un rien te faisait paniquer comme si c'était la fin du monde.**

Sentir la main du plus vieux sur lui, fit crisper l'agent du Centre. Mais il préféra l'ignorer, ne rien dire et ne pas bouger. Oui, c'était mieux d'ignorer et continuer comme si de rien n'était. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

 **C'est différent, c'est mon boulot je suis payé pour faire ça et bizarrement ça change tout. Je suis entouré, je me sens protéger. J'ai la sécurité de l'emploi en quelque sorte,** termina le fils du sheriff. Bon, **bien sûr j'ai vécue de quoi me faire paniquer le reste de ma vie. Une possession par un parasite extraterrestre, un pouvoir quasi divin qui m'a rendue mégalo et pas qu'un peu, ah et aussi cette histoire d'esprit vengeur qui me manipulait. Après tout ce que j'ai vécue avec le Centre, l'affaire du Nogtsune parait loin, si … Allison n'était pas morte,** termina-t-il avec de l'émotion dans la voie.

Derek avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer bien fort contre lui. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le retenait de le faire. Sa main qui était toujours sur la jambe du jeune homme resserra sa prise alors que la seconde vient prendre le menton de Stiles pour que ce dernier regarde le loup. Leur regard se croisèrent en silence, ils ne clignèrent même pas des yeux. Derek avait toujours ses mains sur le fils du sheriff mais ce dernier ne faisait rien pour s'en débarrasser. Le temps était comme arrêté. Derek approcha ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci fit de même jusqu'à qu'il se ressaisisse et recule le visage.

 **Fais pas ça,** marmonna-t-il en se libérant de ses mains avant de se replier sur lui-même et d'entrer la tête entre les jambes. **Qui aurait cru que c'est moi qui réagirais comme ça.**

Le loup ne savait pas quoi dire, il leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune mais se ravisa à temps. En silence il détourna le regard. Ils ne purent dire combien de temps, ils restèrent comme ça avant que Sam vient toquer à la porte en souriant.


	27. Chapter 27

Voila le nouveaux chapitre, je m'excuse pour les faute, la version de HourtoNote arrivera plus tards. Je n'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Sam avait été stressé tout le temps où elle avait avancé dans les eaux troubles de l'océan. Elle avait été obligée de partir seul gardant les prosulfuges de Clover et Alex pour Derek et Stiles. Discrètement et prudemment elle était entrée dans le marché par l'ouverture dans la verrière. Elle avait avancé difficilement, l'eau avait causé pas mal dégât. Les lieux étaient totalement métamorphosé par rapport à il a peine quelques minutes. Les paysages qui défilaient sous les yeux de la rouquine étaient catastrophique, limite apocalyptique. Les vestiges des jardins suspendus flottaient dans tous les sens, formant des obstacles quasiment infranchissables si on ne se donnait pas la peine de les détailler scrupuleusement. Tout ça la ralentissait beaucoup, elle qui n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Heureusement il y avait quand même un bon côté à cette situation. Elle pouvait avancer en tout discrétion, dissimulé derrière les débris et c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

Les Skymarchals avaient déjà commencé à récupérer tous les personnes enfermées dans les zones créées par leur souffle. Par chance ils avaient commencé par les étages supérieur, les magasins avaient une moins grande surface dans les étages, il y avait donc moins d'air pour les survivant qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Alors Sam avait commencé par le bas, grand bien lui fasse. Ensuite ça avait été assez rapide, les garçons c'était accroché à quelque chose, Stiles prenant grand soin de regarder de l'autre côté, pour éviter le loup qui semblait résolu à le fixer pendant encore longtemps. L'espionne avait ouvert la porte. L'eau s'était engouffrée dans l'espace vide rapidement mais Sam avait rejoints le fils du sheriff et son « coéquipier » tout aussi rapidement pour leur faire enfiler les prosulfuges. Ça leur avait bien prit une demi-heure pour sortir du marché sans attirer l'attention des Arias, mais ils avaient fini par s'en sortir d'une main de maitre. Après, toute la suite fut plus facile, en à peine vingt minutes ils se retrouvèrent tous au Centre en sécurité.

Bien que Danny ait l'air d'avoir du mal à le croire. Lui, Steve et les Spies se trouvaient dans une salle de repos au sein même du Centre. La pièce était pourvue d'un certain charme assez cosy avec ces piliers en brique pour soutenir … rien du tout. Ils étaient purement décoratifs et c'est là qu'était le problème pour le lieutenant. Ça et le faites qu'il n'ait pas de mur. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il s'attendait que d'un instant à l'autre qu'un monstre sorte des ténèbres qui les entouraient pour les dévorer tout cru. Mais il y avait pire, son fiancé qui faisait comme si tout était normal. Quoi pas de mur, comme ça ils gagnaient en espace. Non mais des fois le fait que chez le brun rien ne semblait l'atteindre, l'insupportait au plus haut point. Et dire qu'il avait dit oui en ayant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Non mais, il ne pourrait pas se comporter comme une personne normale, le SuperSeal. Et paniquer comme lui le faisait parce que ce n'était pas logique qu'il n'y est pas de mur, ni de plafond. Mais bon il gardait ça pour lui, parce qu'il savait que des qu'il aurait mis se inquiétude sur le tapis, son charmant compagnon lui rappellerait que le directeur adjoint leur avait déclaré que le Centre se trouvait dans le néant, l'espace entre les dimensions, parce qu'il faut dire que la surface disponibles était infini. Très pratique pour une agence international qui à l'ordre du jour avait un QG de la taille du Texas. Danny ne voyait pas en quoi cette déclaration pouvait le rassurer c'était même pire. Et pas qu'un peu.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était le seul que cette situation mettait dans cet état. Les filles étaient confortablement assises sur un canapé à discuter d'un garçon qui aurait demandé de l'aide à la rouquine pour les cours. La blonde semblait croire que ce n'était qu'une excuse, et tachait d'en convaincre son ami. Tache pas facilité par son autre amie qui lui rappelait toute les fois où ses intuition c'est révélée fausse. Allant jusqu'à une vielle histoire de plusieurs année, où l'espionne en rouge ne voulait pas croire qu'une de ses idoles de la mode faisait des manteaux en peau humaine génétiquement modifier pour ressembler à de la fourrure. En claire elle avait une discussion des plus « banal ». Alors qu'il n'y a pas de mur, voulu crier le lieutenant.

Que Stilinsky et Hales vive ça avec aisance, ça passe, ils travaillent ici. Mais elles, elles travaillaient pour autre chose qui par ailleurs ne semblait avoir aucun problème pour envoyer des étudiantes au-devant du danger. En parlant des deux agents du Centre, en fait si ils n'avaient pas l'air très à l'aise. Derek était dans son coin en train d'observer fixement le jeune homme. L'air d'essayé de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du fils du sheriff. Et bien entendue ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lever les yeux vers le loup. Bon ce n'était pas l'absence de mur qui les mettait dans cet état, n'empêche qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise.

Stiles préférait se perdre dans les rapports sur Ursulla Danvers, de son vrai nom Néréide. Bien entendue elle n'était pas la méchante d'un classique de Disney pour rien. Elle avait un sacré passé derrière elle mais n'avait vraiment jamais eu à faire au Centre. Elle s'était raccroché des plans machiavéliques avant la création du Centre. N'empêche elle avait été surveillé. C'était une gorgone et elles sont connues pour être perverse et diabolique à un point insensé. Stiles se souvenait presque mots pour mots ce que Rory lui avait raconté à propos des gorgones.

Il faut savoir que tous les êtres vivant peuvent utiliser la magie. La magie c'est une force qui se trouvait dans les moindres coins et recoins du monde, avec de l'entrainement une personne pouvait réussir à puiser dans cette force pour altérer les lois de la nature, de la physique et de la réalité. Mais ça laissait des traces, au point que la capacité d'utiliser la magie était héréditaire, l'enfant finissait par devenir plus puissant que son parents et ainsi de suite. Au bout de sept générations, ils atteignaient la puissance maximum qui était tellement élevé, qu'ils se considéraient plus comme étant un membre de l'humanité mais un magique, comme son ancien coéquipier.

Stiles avait déjà eu recourt à la magie, une fois de manière purement instinctive et inconsciente quand il n'avait pas assez de poudre de sorbier pour encerclé le lieu de la rave-party et piéger le Kamina. Il aurait pu continuer surtout que Rory se proposait de l'entrainer. Mais il n'avait pas eu la patience nécessaire et se dire que ce n'est que son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit enfant qui pourrait faire ce que son coéquipier faisait, ne le motivait pas vraiment. Bon à vrai dire il avait cherché s'il avait un moyen d'accélérer les choses. Et il y en avait un, mais ça ne lui avait pas plus mais alors pas du tout. Ça lui avait fait abandonner cette idée, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à devenir une gorgone.

Les gorgones étaient des personnes qui avaient fait preuve d'impatience dans l'apprentissage de la magie à un point qu'ils finissaient par jouer avec des choses qui les dépassait. Ils perdaient leur humanité laissant des marques sur leur corps et leur visage montrant clairement qu'ils n'étaient plus humains. Ironiquement ils étaient obligés d'utiliser leur magie pour cacher aux yeux de tous cet aspect de leur apparence. Mais Néréide ou Ursulla était la plus puissante des gorgones connues. De par le fait qu'elle était avant une sirène-pieuvre, elle n'avait donc pas la plus grande faiblesse des gorgones. L'eau ne lui faisait rien, alors que les autres fondaient au moindre sceau qu'on leur jetait à la figure.

C'est ce qui dérangeait le plus le fils du sheriff, si elle était tellement puissante que ça. De quoi avait-elle peur pour qu'elle se débarrasse de la carte à la première occasion venue, lui en occurrence. La seul explication possible c'était qu'elle savait ce qu'Eken allait faire et elle en avait peur. Il priait le ciel ou quoique ce soit qu'il ait au-dessus d'eux pour que Billy réussie à la faire parler. Qu'il met une bonne fois pour toute fin aux agissements du Kraken.

Ce qui était bonne signe, c'est que la sorcière des mers faisait preuve de bonne volonté depuis qu'elle avait sorti Billy et les autres des griffes de deux Skymarshals. Elle avait attendue patiemment que l'espionne en vert aille sauver le loup et l'abrutie à qui elle avait eu la bonne idée de donner la carte. Et elle n'avait rien fait non plus, quand après avoir traversé la surface bleu, M.O.M avait pris un immense plaisir à la menotter elle-même.

La directrice du Centre ne voulait pas faire des erreurs, même si pour l'instant Ursulla semblait de leur côté, au vue de son passé, mieux valait faire preuve de précaution. Avant de collaborer avec elle ou non, M.O.M voulait connaitre la nature exacte de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Eken. Etait-elle une adversaire ayant une pièce nécessaire au plan du Kraken ou une ancienne complice ayant changé d'avis en emportant la dite pièce. Quoique qu'il en soit avec une personne comme elle, il fallait se méfier. Surtout qu'Eken semblait avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur eux. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que tout ça n'était pas manipulation de la part de la fée.

Oui, le fils du sheriff espérait que Billy est réussi à la faire parler. Malheureusement pour lui la sorcière des mers en avait décidé autrement. C'est donc le visage déçu que Stiles observa le directeur adjoint entrer dans la salle de repos, l'air débité. Il n'était arrivé à rien avec la gorgone et même l'aide de M.O.M n'avait pu faire changer le résultat de cet interrogatoire. Pas habituer à qu'on lui résiste, la directrice avait abandonné et était parti s'entretenir avec Jerry, le patron des Spies, pour explorer une autre piste, les Dudes.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?** demanda tout de même Stiles attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur l'Alien qui venait d'entrer.

L'agent du Centre avait vaine espoir que si sont un amis avait l'air aussi débité, c'est parce que Ursulla avait prophétisé la fin du monde ou un truc comme ça. Il aurait dû se douter que l'heure n'était pas à l'espoir.

 **Le discourt habituelle,** répondit Billy. **Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous avez à faire ? Blablabla. Tu connais la musique,** termina-t-il en s'échouant sur la chaise au côté du fils du sheriff.

Danny, Steve ainsi que les autres s'attendaient a que le directeur adjoint poursuive, mais il en est rien. Personnes ne comprenait le comportement d'Ursulla pourquoi ne disait-elle rien. Elle les avait sauvé, donné la carte à Stiles, mais maintenant elle ne disait pas si elle avait des informations en plus sur ce que comptait faire le Kraken. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de parler. Et ce que c'était une façon comme une autre de se venger que le Centre l'ais arrêter alors qu'elle leur avait été d'une aide très utiles. Si c'était ça, ce n'était pas un peu puéril sur les bords ?

 **Peut-être qu'avec toi elle sera plus loquace,** Dit l'Alien d'un ton découragé à l'attention de son agent après un moment de silence. **Elle t'a bien donné la carte.**

Au point où ils en aient, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, pensa le jeune homme. Par contre il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait bonne impression auprès de la gorgone avec cette histoire de rose. Alors il se demandait vraiment s'il allait y arriver. Il n'était qu'un insignifiant humain après tout. Il avait beau réfléchir dans tous les sens il ne voyait pas quoi dire pour la faire changer d'avis. Et dire qu'il s'en était crue capable il y à peine quelque heure de le faire avec Eken. Il n'était qu'un idiot.

En pensant à tout ça, il avait machinalement mit la main dans ses poches pour triturer l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Avoir quelque chose dans les mains, l'avait toujours aidé à se concentrer. Ce n'est que quand il sentit le métal froid contre sa paume, qu'il réalisa ce qu'était l'objet. Il avait complètement oublié, qu'intrigué il l'avait « emprunté ». En fin de compte il avait peut-être une dernière carte à jouer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sorti en silence. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, alors il ne voulait donner de faux espoir à personne. Il profitait du fait que tout le monde était accaparé par ses propres pensés pour partir discrètement. Ils étaient tous occupé à chercher à moyen de régler cette histoire chacun de leur côté. Bien entendue on ne la faisait pas à Derek qui avait tout de suite perçue que le fils du sheriff bougeait. Il le regarda quitter la pièce, osant à peine bouger, Stiles ne lui avait pas demandé de venir avec lui. Donc il ferait peut être mieux de l'attendre ici. Mais un raclement de gorge, doublé d'un signe du regard sans équivoque de la part du directeur adjoint lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se bouger les fessés si il ne voulait pas que ces derniers fassent l'objet d'expérience fortement déplaisante.

Ursulla quant à elle était assis avec dignité dans la cellule qu'on lui avait assignée. Elle venait d'envoyer bouler les deux autres, ceux qui étaient à la tête du Centre. Comme si ils allaient pourvoir y faire quelque chose. Il y a peine quelque heure ils auraient pu agir mais maintenant que leur agent a perdu la carte c'est peine perdu. Et tout le monde allait croire que c'était entièrement de sa faute à elle. Elle qui avait tout fait pour ne pas être impliqué dans cette histoire. Elle avait abandonné, elle voulait juste vivre calmement son éternité, mais les autres ne voulait pas lui accordé ce droit. Toujours la proclamer coupable des malheur du monde, alors que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Mais elle avait abandonné ne pouvant retrouver cette chose si chère à ses yeux. De toute façon c'était sa faute, sa punition. Elle était d'accord de vivre sans dorénavant, même si ce n'était pas une vie. Alors qu'on la laisse tranquille. La sorcière des mers n'était plus là pour personne.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, Eken était venue la voir lui demandant, non lui implorant son aide. Mais Ursulla ne s'était pas pris au jeu. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, hors de question qu'on la reprenne.

La première fois, c'était il y a très longtemps. Le Dôme d'Atlantis venait d'être créé et le sorcier qui était à l'origine de ça avait été invité à rester. Elle était jeune quand elle était venue voir ce chef d'œuvre comme tant d'autre. Depuis toute petite elle avait été intrigué par la magie, alors elle voulait voire de ses propres yeux cette magies qui faisait parler d'elle. Elle n'avait pas été déçue du voyage, car elle avait rencontré le sorcier. Elle avait crue rêver quand il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait un grand potentiel chez elle, qu'il voulait faire d'elle son apprenti. Timide, elle avait refusé une premier fois, elle n'était qu'une sirène, les sirènes ne faisait pas de magie. Mais il était revenue à la charge allant jusqu'à la supplier et elle avait fini par accepter. C'était une chance qui ne se reproduirait jamais, jamais elle ne rencontrerait quelqu'un d'aussi généreux.

Mais rapidement elle comprit qu'elle avait tort, il existait des gens plus généreux que le sorcier, tout simplement parce que lui ne l'était pas. Il était arrogant, orgueilleux et egocentrique, si il avait créé le dôme c'est pour montrer au monde qu'il en était capable par pour aider ces créatures céleste plus léger que l'air. Il se fichait pas mal d'eux comme il se fichait de son apprentie. Ursulla n'était qu'un faire-valoir et même pire qu'un cobaye. Malheureusement elle ne comprit que trop tard quand lors d'une expérience elle perdit ses tentacules, le mal avait été fait. Elle était allez trop vite pour impressionner son mentor. Elle était devenue une gorgone, certes n'étant pas humaine elle n'avait pas perdu son humanité, elle n'en n'avait pas. Mais ce fut quelque chose d'aussi précieux si ce n'était plus qu'elle perdit. Sa voie, le plus grand malheur qui pouvait arriver à une sirène. Oh elle n'était pas devenue muet, c'est juste que sa voie étant maintenant briser, caser, incapable d'enchanté qui conque avec ses chansons.

Voyant ce qu'il était advenue d'elle, le sorcier était parti réaliser d'autre exploits autre part. Abandonnant son apprentie à son propre sort. Dès lors Ursulla avait compris que si les grognes était si machiavélique, si pernicieuse, c'était parce qu'elle voulait redevenir comme avant. Ursulla avait piégé tellement de sirènes pour voler leur voie, qu'elle en est bien incapable de dire combien elles étaient. Mais aucune des voies qu'elle avait obtenue n'était comparable à la siennes. Ça avait duré des siècles, avant qu'un beau jour elle comprend que c'était impossible de redevenir ce qu'elle était. Elle avait quitté son repaire ne cherchant même pas à retrouver ses tentacules, ça elle en aurait été capable. Mais à quoi ça aurait servi, sans sa voie, elle n'était plus une sirène.

Elle avait rejoint Orcadia, se contentant de la vie qui était à sa portée. Ça avait pris du temps mais elle y avait pris gouts. Elle s'était même trouver un petit plaisir, raconter des histoire au petit enfants qui n'écoutant pas leur parent était entré dans sa boutique. Les voir tressaillir quand s'était effrayant ou sourire quand s'était drôle, égayait ses journées comme quoi sa voix rauque n'était pas si mal que ça. Et même quand les parents déparquait en lui hurlant dessus, en l'insultant, elle aimait ça, car il lui suffisait de tourner son regard vers l'enfant pour que ce dernier lui sourit, comme une manière silencieuse de dire « je sais que vous n'êtes pas méchante ».

Elle aurait pu vivre longtemps comme ça, mais l'univers en avait décidé autrement quand le Kraken avait poussé la porte de son magasin. Il avait usé de son charme pour l'amadouer, mais elle avait vue claire dans son jeu à temps, quoique qu'un peu tard aussi d'un certain point vue. La sorcière de mers se doutant qu'elle lui avait permis de récupérer un Trident du roi triton, elle avait dut laisser échapper des informations sans se rendre compte quand il flirtait avec elle. Mais quand il lui avait parlé du temple et de la carte pour y accéder, là elle avait compris et lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était être tranquille mais cette fée, avait décidé de lui faire jouer un rôle clé dans son plan. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la carte mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la garder. Elle voulait être tranquille. Alors quand l'agent du Centre était entré dans sa boutique, elle le lui avait donné, pensant pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Grossière erreur, il l'avait perdu. Et maintenant le Centre croyait qu'elle allait tout résoudre à leur place. Elle voulait être tranquille, qu'ils rentrent ça dans leur crane, parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas vue que Stiles vint se poster devant sa cellule en compagnie du loup qui restait en retrait.

 **On sait qui vous êtes, ce que vous avez fait,** s'exclama le fils du sheriff en guise de préambule. **Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse, d'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir aidé nos amis face aux Skymarshals.**

Stiles soupira, intérieurement histoire que la gorgone ne remarque pas son hésitation. Il était bien partit mais il avait tout foiré en quelque mots. Mais qu'elle idée de la remercier, il faut qu'il garde le contrôle, pas qu'il dise tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Pourquoi ne pas s'excuser d'avoir perdu le tube tant qu'on y est. C'est sûr que là, il va l'impressionner la sorcière des mers.

 **C'est du temps où je vous pensais encore en possession de la carte** , déclara Ursulla d'un ton narquois sans tourner le regard vers son interlocuteur.

Le fils du sheriff passa la main dans ses cheveux, il aurait peut-être dû s'excuser en fin de compte.

 **Vous vous savez ce qui vas ce passer si Eken la trouvé ?** lui hurla-t-elle presque.

L'agent du Centre était à deux doigts de grogner. Non justement il ne savait pas, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de s'en débarrasser dès la première occasion et elle ose lui faire des reproches. C'est n'importe quoi.

 **Non, dite le moi,** lança-t-il mais dès qu'il eut dit ses mots, la gorgone en était presque à pouffer de rire.

 **Pour que vous gâchez encore tout,** lui envoya-t-elle, **plus que vous l'avez déjà fait.**

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de se retenir pour s'empêcher de grogner, Derek grogna à sa place avec tout son regard habituelle. Cette femme, ne savait pas tout ce que Stiles avait vécu, avait fait pour résoudre cette affaire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Dans d'autres conditions Stiles aurait été gêné, et il l'aurait fait savoir, que le loup prenne sa défense à sa façon. Mais dans cette situation, laisser Derek exprimer sa colère à sa place, c'était plutôt utile. Ça lui permettait de se reprendre, il étant de jouer sa carte, c'était le moment. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un incapable.

Ursulla n'avait toujours par tourner le regard vers le jeune homme, jusqu'à qu'elle entendit un choc contre la vitre de sa cellule. Elle ne put donc que voir ce qui se passait. Elle découvrit l'agent du centre, son coéquipier en retrait derrière lui les bras croisé, la main appuyé sur le verre. Contre la paume de sa main, elle reconnue le briquet provenant de sa boutique. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire avec ça.

 **Ça fait plusieurs heure que je l'ais en ma possession, et je n'ai pas envie de l'allumer** , s'exclama Stiles. J **e sais que j'ai échoué avec la carte, mais vous pouvez me faire confiance**.

La sorcière des mers eu un léger sourire, c'était intéressant. Ça n'allait pas la faire parler, mais c'était intéressant quand même. Elle jeta un regard à l'homme derrière Stiles, encore plus intéressant.

 **Ça ne prouve rien,** dit-elle en recentrant son regard sur le mur en face d'elle. **Vous savez il ne montre pas ce que vous désirez le plus si cette dernière se trouvait déjà dans la pièce,** continua-t-elle avec un regard en coin en direction du loup. **Et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu d'espoir aussi … séduisant.**

Stiles soupira, elle recommençait à faire comme si elle le connaissait, comme si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, a quoi il pensait. Non mais c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, comme si Derek allait le sauver, lui changer la vie. C'est n'importe quoi. Et puis le briquet lui avait quand même montré des choses, il avait vu Allison, Aiden et Donovan dans les flammes. Alors la sorcière se trompait lourdement ça n'avait rien avoir avec le loup. Bon, en tout cas, visiblement lui non plus n'arriverait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

 **Faites ce que vous voulez d'Eken, mais laissez-moi tranquille** , déclara Ursulla une dernier fois alors que Stiles abandonnait et s'éloignait. **Je ne veux plus être mêlé à ce genre de chose.**

L'air tout aussi dépité que le directeur adjoint, Stiles s'éloigna de la cellule. Derek décroisa les bras en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Et merde, se dit-il, il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne doive ramasser le fils du sheriff à la petite cuillère. Cette affaire était en train de la ronger. L'agent du Centre rejoignait son « coéquipier » se doutant qu'avec tout ce qu'il c'était passé, il allait avoir droit à la version compatissante. Il était pratiquement sur que loup pensait encore qu'il se sentait coupable des agissements d'Eken. Ce qui, il se devait d'être honnête, était probablement le cas. Et il est vrai que le loup pouvait quand même le comprendre. Comme lui pouvait comprendre la sorcière des mers.

Pour sa plus grand surprise, Hales vit Stiles se stopper net. Il était immobile semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant d'hésiter, à savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais ce n'était pas comme si d'habitude il prenait le temps de la réflexion avant de faire quelque chose. Alors d'un pas décidé il retourna à la cellule de la gorgone.

 **Vous savez,** s'exclama-t-il d'un air sérieux mais avec un ton hésitant dans la voie qui le trahissait légèrement. **Vous croyez me comprendre à cause de la rose de boucle d'or mais en faites-vous me comprenez parce qu'on est pareille. On a tous les deux faites des choses qu'on regrette. Mais permettez-moi de dire une chose** , **croire que vous pouvez avoir une vie tranquille, calme, c'est peine perdu. Que vous est fait du mal volontairement ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous l'avez fait et c'est ce qui vous empêcherait d'avoir une vie normal. Pas parce que les autres ne le vous permet pas, mais parce que vous ne le vous permettrez pas. C'est beau de vouloir prouver que vous n'êtes plus la méchante pieuvre de Disney aux autres, mais avant tout il faudrait le prouver à vous-même. Vous le savez comme moi, c'est pour ça que vous avez secourir mes amis, vous m'avez donné le carte et même être resté là sans rien tenter pour vous enfuir. Vous voulez nous aider, vous battre pour vous prouver que votre passé de méchante est derrière vous.**

Stiles ne s'aurait dire, si elle écoutait ce qu'il était en train de dire. Le fait est qu'elle restait impassible, le regard fixer sur le mur face mais ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait arrêter.

 **C'est ce que moi, je fais. Je sais que je continue à être ensevelie sous le poids de ma culpabilité mais je sais que si je n'aidais pas mon prochain, ma rose serait fanée depuis longtemps. Alors je vous demander qu'une chose, d'après vous de quel couleur est votre rose.**

Sur ce, il se tu et s'éloigna se demandant si son petit discours avait fait quelque chose à la gorgone. En tout cas si il y a bien une personne qui n'était pas insensible à ce monologue Stilésien, c'est bien le loup. Il n'avait pas tout comprit avec cette histoire de rose mais enfin le fils du sheriff s'était confier à quelqu'un peut être pas la bonne personne certes, mais enfin il s'était confier. Et Derek l'avait entendu, ça le rassurait de savoir ce qu'il faisait lever le jeune homme le matin.

Stiles le rejoignit en tachant par tous les moyens de ne pas croiser son regard, quand soudainement Ursulla le héla.

 **Mako,** déclara-t-elle, **la carte même au temple de Mako et c'est tout ce qu'Eken a besoin pour soulever une armée.**


	28. Chapter 28

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Ursulla avait tout raconté à Stiles et Derek qui l'avaient écouté attentivement. Le loup n'avait même pas grogné et pour sa part le fils du sheriff ne l'avait pas interrompu. Un record mais il faut dire que la gorgone savait raconter des histoires. Tout comme le Dôme, le temple de Mako était une des créations du sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas le temple à proprement parlé qui était le plus intéressant mais le bassin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le bassin était une des plus belle œuvre du sorcier et pourtant ce n'était qu'un amalgame de pierre agglutiner entre eux pour former un récipient capable de contenir plusieurs personnes. Esthétiquement parlant, il était presque immonde, mais sa beauté résidait autre part. Plus précisément dans sa capacité de donner à tout liquide qui le contient une approprier unique, celui de donner des jambes à une créature aquatique ou des nageoires à une créature terrestre.

C'était un moyen comme un autre de la part du sorcier de démontrer, que bien que respectant la nature et ses lois, il était capable de les transcender à sa guise. Avec cet exploit, il avait obtenu le respect de tout Atlantis, qui lui permit de vivre encore plus dans le faste et le luxe qu'après la création du Dôme. Des années plus tard, lasse de cette vie il était parti laissant derrière lui son apprentie à qui il avait gâché la vie. Ursula avait pris contrôle du bassin pour marchander une nouvelle voix au près des sirènes amoureuses d'un humain de passage sur la mer agitée. Bien des années de résultat infructueux plus tard, l'ennuie l'avait gagné à son tour et elle avait abandonné le temple. Qui petit à petit c'était fait oublier. Jusqu'à qu'Eken se sert de maigre indice pour le retrouver. Il avait restreint les recherche à la partie Est de l'ile principale de l'archipel d'Hawaï sans pourvoir affiner l'endroit précis. D'où la rencontre avec Anita Pershing, spécialiste des mythes et des légendes du coin puis l'aide de David Sort pour déterrer l'entrée du temple.

Bien entendue, fidèle à lui-même Stiles avait tout de suite remarqué le détail qui cloche. Si Eken savait où se trouvait le temple pourquoi l'avoir manipulé pour obtenir la carte ? En faite la raison était toute simple. Pour des raisons de sécurité ou tout simplement pour que personne n'essaie de le déloger de ce lieu stratégique, le sorcier l'avait construit au beau milieu des terres. Le seul moyen pour une créature à nageoire d'y accéder était les galeries sous-marines qui parcouraient toute l'ile. C'était un véritable labyrinthe qu'un courant artificiel rendait encore plus compliqué. Dur d'y retrouver son chemin, d'où la nécessité d'une carte.

A premier vue Eken comptait bien transformer grand nombre de sirène, bien plus que celles qu'ils avaient rencontré dans l'aquarium. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tous les transporter par camion-citerne, surtout qu'il avait tué le chauffeur. Selon la sorcière des mers, le Kraken était en mesure de prendre le contrôle de toutes les créatures aquatiques. Sirènes bien entendue, Triton, des Selkis aussi et peut être même des monstres marins. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire s'était entrer dans le néant, chose qu'il avait avoué à Stiles savoir-faire, et y utiliser le trident. Vue qu'il se trouvait à la fois partout et nul pars, pas un seul être marin pourra échapper à l'influence du trident. En conclusion la fée avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se créer une armée capable de conquérir les océans et les continents. Cette perspective avait terrifié le jeune homme et le loup aussi probablement.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout raconté au fils du sheriff et à son coéquipier et qu'ils firent le rapport. Ursula fut libérée de sa cellule pour retrouver M.O.M dans son bureau dans le but d'une discussion entre dames sur le sujet plus approfondie et conviviale. Stiles et Derek retournèrent à la salle de repos pour mettre au courant tous les autres qui devait commencer à s'impatienter. En réalité c'est plutôt Derek qui dû donner les informations. Stiles s'était laissé tomber dans un des canapés avant de se mettre à fixer le vide devant lui. Tous les autres eurent remarqué son comportement, comportement qui ne semblait pas gêner les Spies et Billy, qui faisait comme si c'était normal. Danny et Steve s'en inquiétèrent quelque minute mais ils avaient plus urgent à faire, comme s'occuper du Kraken. Et puis ce n'était pas leur rôle de voir s'il allait bien, il n'était pas leur coéquipier. Et le lieutenant et le commandant avait déjà fort à faire l'un avec l'autre, pour rajouter une troisième personne.

C'était à Derek d'aller voir ce qui se passait d'après eux, c'était son coéquipier. Mais ce dernier hésitait, le plus jeune l'avait quand même rejeté tout à l'heure alors qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et puis il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne voulait pas du Derek compatissant. Pendant qu'il racontait tout ce qu'Ursula leur avait dit, il jetait cependant de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il jouait à un deux trois soleil parce qu'il était parfaitement immobile à chaque fois que le loup le regardait. Ça lui rappelait la fois où le fils du sheriff s'était bloqué face à Eken dans l'aquarium. Ça pouvait peut être dire qu'il y avait quelque chose que l'agent du Centre avait du mal à comprendre. Mais quoi ? Ils savent tout du plan d'Eken maintenant, Non ?

Justement pour Stiles, il manquait quelque chose. Certes toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées mais le résultat aux yeux du garçon n'était pas convainquant. En fait il se demandait en quoi une armée de sirènes allait permettre à Eken de prendre l'ascendant sur tous les clans féerique. Elles ne pouvaient pas passer d'un monde à l'autre et lui non plus. Bien sûr, il restait la naïade, cette dénommé Morgane, mais les informations que Billy avait trouvé sur elle n'allait pas dans ce sens.

Morgane Foster avait probablement été bannie du clan des océans tout comme le Kraken. Même si il avait un doute raisonnable, vue qu'elle s'était enfuit de son plein grés. Mais étonnant donné ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite, le clan l'avait raisonnablement banni elle aussi. Morgane était coupable de plusieurs meurtres, logique que le clan la bannisse, ce qui est ironique quand on sait que les Naïade sont obligées de tuer pour se nourrir vue qu'elle se nourrisse du dernier souffle des noyés. Sauf que Morgane c'était mise à tuer en dehors de son cycle biologique et pour autre chose que se nourrir. C'était une arriviste de premier ordre, capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Principalement le chantage, très pratique de ressembler à une flaque d'eau pour découvrir le petit secret des personnalités influentes. Et quand ce n'était pas suffisant et bien elle tuait, sans remord.

Donc n'ont ce n'était pas logique, si l'objectif d'Eken était belle et bien de vaincre tous les clans du monde des fées et de régner sur eux. A moins que le Kraken lui avait aussi mentit sur le sujet bien qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il manquait quelque chose. Mais le plus marrant c'est que Stiles trouvait que quelque chose était en trop dans cette histoire. Frankie et Helena Dudes, qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire là-dedans. Pourquoi Eken ressentait le besoin de les manipuler, pour s'occuper de l'aquarium ? Ce n'était pas logique il aurait très bien pu le faire avec l'aide de Morgane. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour que le centre soit au courant de sa présence sur l'ile. Ce sont les meurtres qui avaient attiré l'attention de M.O.M et c'était l'idée de la blonde, faire du spectaculaire pour qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à eux. Elle ne devait pas être au courant de l'existence du centre, visiblement.

C'est par la faute de Beau Soleil qu'il était venue sur l'ile, et même si Eken en a pu en retirer un avantage. Ce n'était sûrement pas prévu au programme. Mais le Kraken l'avait laissé faire sachant pertinemment que ça allait être remarqué par le Centre. Il avait avoué qu'il avait besoin qu'elle croit qu'elle contrôlait la situation. Ce qui veut dire que le couple était nécessaire au plan, mais en quoi ?

Il n'arrivait à rien, soupira-t-il dans sa tête. Il devait recommencer depuis le début. Vince Park tout comme Charlie Conrad avaient été tués parce qu'ils pouvaient découvrir que quelque chose clochait dans l'aquarium. Anita Pershing et David Sort parce qu'ils les avaient aidé à retrouver le Temple de Mako. Adaline, Ray Marty et Saint-Claire, parce qu'ils étaient plus ou moins complices des meurtres. L'aquarium devait servit à avoir des sirènes à porter de mains au cas où et peut être aussi à cacher la finalité de tout ceci au Dudes.

Stiles avait découvert que visiblement jamais il comptait ouvrir l'aquarium. Qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important d'ici un mois. Probablement en rapport avec le temple et l'armée de sirènes. Mais il retombait au même point. Il devait revenir sur ce qu'il le gênait le plus, la présence des Dudes. Ils étaient connus du WHOOP, Frankie avait été arrêtée pour avoir créé des Tsunamis en découpant des morceaux d'iceberg au laser et Beau Soleil parce qu'elle faisait des trous dans la couche d'Ozone. Stiles ne put empêcher son cerveau de divaguer et d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Frankie avait utilisé le laser de sa femme, qui est bien plus puissant. Minutes s'était peut-être la solution! Eken voulait qu'ils créent un mega-tsunamie. Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour détruire le temple. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, il fallait qu'il en demande plus à la gorgone.

Ça tombait bien, pendant que le fils du sheriff tergiversait, la sorcière des mers était revenue avec M.O.M. cette dernier avait enfin réussit à la convaincre de les aider, plus qu'en donnant de simple information. C'était plutôt aisé, Stiles avait fait tout le travail avec son monologue. La directrice du Centre était en train de mettre au point une contre-attaque pour empêcher Eken de monter son armée. Bien qu'il la trouve effrayante vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour l'interrompre.

 **Ursula, admet-on que le temple soit inondé. Il se passe quoi ?** demanda-t-il alors que sa patronne lui envoyait un regard du tueur qui effrayait même le loup, pour lui avoir coupé la parole.

 **Ça dépend vous entendez quoi par inondé ?** demanda la sorcière des mers, intriguée.

 **Que Frankie et Helena génèrent une immense vague capable de submerger le temple.**

Sam, Clover et Alex furent tout de suite très intéressées. Elles les en savait capable, c'était d'ailleurs la grande crainte de Jerry quand il avait su qu'ils s'étaient alliés. Rapidement les filles comme les autres furent intéressées par autre chose que les propos du fils du sheriff. L'expression horrifier de la gorgone à l'écoute de ceci.

 **Ce serait l'apocalypse, la fin du monde telle qu'on le connait.**

Tout le monde écarquillait des yeux à son maximum. Comme était-il passé de, un fou dangereux vas obtenir une armée à c'est la fin du monde ?

 **Faut comprendre, ce n'est pas l'eau qui détient le pouvoir de transformer les créatures terrestres et aquatiques mais le bassin qui donne cette propriété à tout liquide en son seins. Si le bassin est submergé par un tsunami, alors on pourrait considérer que le bassin contient tout l'océan ne serait-ce qu'une seul seconde.**

 **D'accord,** déclara Sam, **mais ça revient à transformer toutes les sirènes d'un coup, pourquoi vouloir obtenir la carte ? Il lui suffisait de faire ça.**

 **Ce n'est pas tout,** continua la sorcière des mers. **Bien qu'il aime se montrer plus puissant que la nature, le sorcier respectait sa principale loi, toute chose à son contraire. Il y a un équilibre entre les forces à respecter. Une petite transformation par-ci par-là, ça ne change rien. Mais une qui inclut toute les créatures aquatiques alors ça va tout chambouler. Ce qui veut dire que si toutes les créatures aquatiques deviennent terrestres, alors toutes les créatures terrestres deviendraient…**

 **Aquatique** , compléta M.O.M qui aux yeux de tous parut pour la premier fois paniquée.

 **Et l'Océan deviendra Terre et la Terre deviendra Océan** , ajouta Ursula.

Ouais, carrément la fin du monde pensa le fils du sheriff. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Ça ne changeait rien, c'était toujours illogique, en quoi ça permettra à Eken de gagner la guerre entre les clans qui durent depuis des millénaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire ?

 **Les fées ne pensent à trois choses, se faire la guerre, manger et copuler,** marmonna-t-il en se rappelant les mots de la fée alors que tout le monde demandait en même temps à la sorcière des mers s'il avait un moyen d'empêcher ça.

Trois choses : se faire la guerre, manger et copuler, se répata-t-il en boucle. Se faire la guerre, manger copuler. Se faire la guerre, manger, cop… Se faire la guerre, manger. Soudainement Stiles eu la révélation, mais il avait une petit chose à préciser, mais il avait besoin que tout le monde se taisent et se calme.

 **SILENCE** , hurla-t-il stoppant tout le monde à leur plus grand surpris.

Derek en eu des frissons tellement Stiles donnait l'impression d'être le chef et qu'on ne pouvait le contredire. Suite à cet action, M.O.M eu léger sourire en coin qu'elle partagea avec son adjoint. Il semblerait qu'elle ait vu juste, mais elle s'en occupera à la fin de tout ça. Ce n'était pas urgent par rapport à la fin du monde.

 **Ursula,** reprit l'agent du Centre, Calmé lui aussi par son propre ordre. **Si vous n'étiez pas une gorgone est ce que vous serait humaine pour autant maintenant que vous avez des jambes ?**

 **Non,** répondit-elle immédiatement, **ça change juste la forme pas le fond. Je reste une sirène c'est juste que maintenant je peux aller sur la terre ferme sans soucis. Ça n'affecte pas la nature profonde des êtres.**

 **Donc une fée pourra toujours se nourrir d'un humain même si ce dernier à une queue poisson.**

La sorcière des mers ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son visage valait toutes les réponses. Elle venait de comprendre et devait avouer que c'était brillant.

 **Stiles a quoi tu penses ?** demanda Sam.

 **Eken veut gagner la guerre des clans pour son propre compte et pour ça il va prendre le contrôle de la seule source de nourriture pour les fées.**

M.O.M, Sam, Derek et Steve soupirèrent presque de soulagement, ils venaient de comprendre à leur tour. Le loup était fier, parce qu'à ses yeux il n'avait que le fils du sheriff qui aurait pu découvrir ça tout seul et il l'avait fait.

 **Voilà pourquoi il a besoin de la carte, il doit transformer au préalable les sirènes pour qu'elles retrouvent leur queue une fois le bassin immergé,** expliqua la rouquine.

 **Je crois comprendre mais c'est quoi le rapport avec une armée de sirènes ?** demanda Billy.

 **Ce ne sera pas une armée mais des geôliers** , répondit Steve.

 **Non attend,** réalisa le lieutenant. **Me dites pas qu'Eken veut transformer tout la planète en une immense ferme aquacole et nous traiter comme du bétail.**

 **Si,** répondit Stiles, **les clans seront obligés de se soumettre à lui s'ils voudront manger.**

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous comprit, ils se murèrent dans le silence. Ils pouvaient faire quoi pour empêcha ça ? Personne n'émis la moindre et minuscule idée. Ils avaient enfin comprit toute l'histoire mais c'était pour se découvrir incapable d'y mettre fin.

 **On doit agir sur plusieurs fronts,** déclara au bout d'un moment la directrice du Centre. **Sam, Clover et Alex, vous retrouver Frankie et Helena et vous les empêcher de créer un tsunami. Ursula vous retourner à Orcadia, la garde ou les Skymarchals doit bien avoir un moyen d'annuler l'effet du trident.**

Même si ça l'enchantait guère de parler au Roi triton, Ursula acquiesça tout comme les espionnes.

 **Lieutenant Williams, Commandant Mcgarreth, vous et votre équipe. Vous vous occupez de faire évacuer l'île au cas où. Je m'occupe de prévenir le gouverneur et nous menons nos moyens logistiques et techniques à votre disposition. Quant à toi, Stiles. Tu t'occupes d'aller au temple avec Derek pour détruire le bassin coute que coute.**

La directrice tourna la tête vers la gorgone, se demandant si elle avait une objection à formuler. Elle voulait peut être retrouvé ses tentacules avant de détruire le bassin. Mais Ursula ne fit rien, elle semblait réfléchir sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire au roi pour le convaincre de sa bonne foi, ce n'était pas gagné, avec la réputation qu'elle traine. Par contre c'est Stiles qui était dérangé par ce plan. Selon lui le choisir lui pour faire face à Eken ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il ne faisait pas le poids.

 **Ce ne serait pas mieux d'envoyer quelqu'un de plus expérimenté ?**

Derek en aurait presque grogné, voilà que Stiles se croiyait à nouveau inutile. C'est pourtant lui qui avait convaincu Ursula de se joindre à eux et qui avait compris ce que comptait faire le Kraken avant tous les autres.

 **On n'a pas le choix,** s'exclama Ursula ce qui n'était pas vraiment bien vue de la part de M.O.M c'est à elle de prendre ce genre de décision. **Même si le roi à un moyen d'immuniser ses concitoyens du trident. Eken a déjà des créatures sous contrôles.**

 **Justement qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre eux ?**

 **Le meilleur moyen d'annuler l'influence du trident et d'envoyer un ordre contradictoire avec un autre trident. Les deux ordres s'annuleraient respectivement rendant inactif les tridents. Mais attention faut donner l'ordre contraire le plus précis, si non les sirènes sous influence entreront dans une folie meurtrière.**

 **Oui, mais à l'aquarium Eken de donnait pas d'ordre alors qu'il l'utilisait,** déclara la rouquine.

 **Ça marche vocalement et télépathiquement, faudrait pas que le peuple sache ce que le roi voulait leur faire faire. D'où la nécessité que ce soit Stiles, de nous tous c'est lui qui connait le mieux Eken.**

Là-dessus, pour être honnête, le fils du sheriff était d'accord. Mais été loin d'être rassuré, déjà qu'il a du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées alors deviner celles des autres. De toute façon elle oubliait un détail important.

 **On n'a pas de trident du roi Triton.**

 **Si j'en ai un** , répondit la gorgone sous l'œil surprit de tout le monde, elle comptait le dire quand, qu'elle en avait un en sa possession. **Quoi ?** s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard des autres. **Vous n'avez pas vue le film ? Neptune sixième du nom me l'a donné en échange de la vie de sa fille. Il est caché dans le temple.**

Encore mieux pensa Stiles, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer. Même si il ne croyait pas en quoi pouvait consister la partie simple. M.O.M demanda si il avait des remarque, le jeune homme marmonna que oui. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir droit à la parole. Comme personne d'autre à part lui n'avait de remarque, il allèrent tous se préparer.


	29. Chapter 29

Je suis désolé pour le retard.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, la totalité du Centre était baigné de la lumière rouge de l'alarme. Le code Armageddon venait d'être lancé. Tout le personnel disponible, sous l'ordre direct de M.O.M devait se préparer dans les plus brefs délais. Ça courait dans tous les sens, on étendait le bruit des fusils et autres pistolets qui se faisaient recharger. La politique du Centre était d'éviter le plus possible l'utilisation d'arme létale, mais vue la situation actuelle, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. De façon non officielle le Centre avait recensé plus de deux millions de créature humanoïde et aquatique et ce chiffre datait de trois ans. Autrement dit le nombre réel était probablement et largement supérieur. Eken avait une énorme armée à sa disposition, il n'avait qu'à se servir.

C'était quasiment la panique dans les couloirs de l'organisation international et pourtant Stiles était immobile, assis tout seul à une table du réfectoire. Un maigre repas constitué d'un banal sandwich de pain de mie sur une assiette en plastique, devant lui. Il titillait l'assiette de ses doigts le regard vide, ça faisait depuis hier soir chez kamekona qu'il n'avait pas taillé le bout de gras mais pourtant il n'avait pas faim, il était bien trop préoccupé pour ça. M.O.M lui avait donné la mission de stopper Eken, il y avait de quoi être préoccupé. Une part de lui, minuscule part, était ravie de pouvoir s'occuper du Kraken et d'ainsi se venger qu'il l'ait manipulé plutôt dans la journée. Mais la majeure partie de lui ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais vraiment pas capable. Pourquoi la directrice lui avait mis la vie de sirènes innocente entre ses mains, elle aurait pu en trouver de plus experte. A commencer par les sœurs Druskar, des spécialistes des fées de classe mondiale.

S'il arrivait à se concentrer dessus pour en sortir un plan efficace, il ne dit pas. Si ça se trouve il aurait réussi de justesse. Mais le truc c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer convenablement. Il pensait encore et toujours à quelque chose qui n'avais rien avoir avec l'affaire. Quelque chose qu'il devait oublier car ça ne mènerait à rien, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Encore et toujours Derek.

Il avait beau chercher, il n'avait pas moyen de lui sortir le loup de la tête. Mais c'était entièrement la faute de ce dernier, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé. C'était entièrement la faute à l'autre grincheux, même si il l'avait laissé faire. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu faire autrement. Derek était encore plus canon qu'il y a quatre ans, il n'aurait pas crue cela possible. Alors il y avait quelque chose de réconfortèrent à se faire embrasser tendrement par un type gaulé comme un dieu. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, il devait se concentrer exclusivement sur son travail.

Comme il l'avait dit à Ursulla, il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale ou ne serais ce que tranquille. Il n'y avait que le boulot pour le Centre qui était important, pas Scott, pas son père et surtout pas Derek. Il n'y a que le Centre qui importe, le reste, ses amis, sa famille, le loup, ce n'est que des petits bonus négligeable qui font du bien de temps en temps. Il pourrait vivre sans et si il le fallait, il le ferait parce qu'il n'y a que le boulot dans sa vie et seulement le boulot.

Mais bien entendue le destin, l'univers ou peut être simplement M.O.M, en avait décidé autrement. Maintenant il fallait que le loup soit avec lui presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Qu'il travaille avec lui. Comme pouvait-il se consacrer exclusivement à sa mission si le loup devait en faire partie et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et depuis le baiser, il était encore plus collant. Toujours dans les parages à vouloirs le protéger, le réconforter. Tout ça rendait mal à l'aise le fils du sheriff, il n'avait pas besoin du Derek compatissant dans sa vie et encore moi le Derek amoureux. Surtout il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre dans sa vie, c'en était presque vital. Le grincheux amoureux d'un petit maigrichons comme lui, c'est n'importe quoi, ça lui passerait.

Malheureusement, il fallut que le loup n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Et c'était pire depuis Orcadia, il ne le lâchait plus des yeux ne serait-ce, une seule et minuscule seconde. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le plus vieux n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, assit sur les marche qui descendait vers le réfectoire juste devant l'entrée principale. Pourquoi il restait en retrait se demandait Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas venir cinq minutes, que le plus jeune l'envoies valser une bonne fois pour tout. Histoire qu'il puisse se reconcentrer sur sa mission impossible, vaincre Eken. Mais non le grincheux ne bougeait pas, il faisait son grincheux dans son coin. C'était même à se demander s'il clignait des yeux.

Le loup ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Derek ne faisait que regarder le plus jeune attendre que Billy est finit de faire le diagnostic du chronoscan, faudrait pas qu'il lâche en plein combat, surtout après tout ce temps qu'elle a passé sous l'eau. Il était immobile, ne cherchant même pas à récupérer une arme maintenant que Breaden lui avait appris à s'en servir. Ne cherchant pas à savoir s'il pouvait aider Billy ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui serait revenue à aider Stiles. Il ne devait pas bouger, le fils du sheriff ne bougeait pas, à sa manière, alors il devait en faire autant.

Les Spies étaient passer un peu plus tôt, dire à Stiles que tout allait bien se passer et elles lui avaient donné quelques objets qui pourrait se retrouver utile pour sa mission, avant de rejoindre le WHOOP pour un dernier débriefing avec Jerry avant de partir à la recherche des Dudes. Sam en avait profité pour parler avec le loup et de lui dire de se bouger le cul. Il était le coéquipier de Stiles, il devait donc lui faire sentir qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui. L'espionne à la combinaison vert avait bien remarqué que depuis leur sauvetage, Stiles évitait soigneusement le regard du plus vieux pendant que ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux, qu'il avait par ailleurs très tristes au gout de la jeune femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, Stiles n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de son aide. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de les mettre en équipe. Il en sortait rien bien, soit il se disputait soit le loup embrassait le fils du sheriff, ce qui visiblement n'était guère mieux. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait peur du pauvre et pathétique humain, ou plutôt peur de la perdre à ce point. Il aurait égorgé le « lui » en question avec les dents.

Le truc c'est qu'il était en train de le perdre de toute façon. Stiles ne voulait pas de lui, il voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il profitait de chaque occasion possible pour le repousser et l'envoyer balader, autrement dit c'était foutu. Il avait bien choisi son moment pour comprendre ses sentiments, décidément il avait une de ses chances en amours. Et bien si leur relation, où plutôt leur coopération, ils n'en étaient arrivé que là à l'heure actuelle, était foutue en l'air, il est hors de questions que soit le cas des autres relations qu'entretenait Stiles. Que soit avec Scott ou son père. Il prit son courage à deux mains, oui pour faire face au jeune homme qui ne sait pas s'arrêter de parler.

 **On devrait aller voir ton père,** lui dit-il sans préambule.

 **On n'a pas le temps. Je dois sauver l'humanité et me concentrer pour éviter de rendre fou de pauvre sirène innocente. Tu peux comprendre ça.**

Stiles s'était immédiatement emporté. Il n'avait pas besoin que Derek fasse « son coéquipier » déjà qu'il le faisait mal. Voir son père maintenant, mais qu'elle idée. Il aurait plus de chance si le loup n'était pas dans ses pattes, il l'empêchait de se concentrer.

 **STILES, CA SUFFIT** , grogna le loup. **Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, ton père aussi, puis Scott et tous les autres aussi. Tu n'as pas à te battre seul.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait l'autre grincheux, il n'était pas seul. Il fait partie d'une agence international.

 **Tu me repousse à chaque fois que j'essaie de te comprendre, tu ne veux pas dire à Scott ni à ton père pour ton travail. Et tu as eu douze coéquipiers différents en moins d'un ans.**

Stiles lui envoya un regard de tueur qui n'aurait même pas tué une mouche. C'était petit pensa-t-il et l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Monsieur je suis mieux tout seul dans ma maison en ruine osait lui dire ça.

 **Et bien peut être que je travaille mieux seul. En tout cas bien mieux qu'avec toi qui se la joue potiche quand t'essaye pas d'assoir ton autorité sur moi.**

Stiles ne s'emportait vraiment et pas qu'un peu. Derek se doutait qu'il devait en avoir gros sur le cœur alors si il voulait se défouler sur lui, qu'il le fasse. Mais son père n'avait pas à en être un dommage collatéral.

 **Je te dis juste d'aller voir ton père avant de partir,** s'exclama le loup qui tachait de garder son calme sans succès. **Vous en avez besoin tous les deux.**

Le fils du sheriff soupira, bon d'accord sa relations avec son père n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais ce n'était pas clairement le moment idéal pour s'en préoccuper. De plus le loup n'avait pas à s'en mêler, plus ce dernier est loin de lui, mieux il se portera.

 **Qu'est-ce qui se passe,** s'exclama Billy qui venait de les rejoindre la chronoscan de Stiles dans les mains.

Les deux hommes avaient commencé à crier, attirant l'attention du peu de personne présente dans le réfectoire, malgré l'urgence de la situation.

 **Il se passe que Derek pense que sauver le monde ne devrait pas être ma priorité.**

L'Alien tourna la tête vers le loup, c'était quoi cette histoire. Derek se senti obligé de le prendre en aparté et de lui expliquer. Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux de voir le directeur adjoint et son coéquipier faire des messes basse. Quand est-ce que le loup allait se décider à le laisser tranquille.

Pour le plus vieux, ça n'avait rien avoir avec lui. Stiles avait besoin d'être rassurer sur la mission. De voir que quelqu'un qui ait confiance en lui et en ses actions. Qu'il ne le laisse pas être cette personne et bien soit. Mais son père pouvait l'être et l'aurait déjà dû l'être depuis longtemps. Derek commençait à comprendre que le plus jeune homme se sentait obligé de faire ce boulot mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'éloigner de son père. Il avait droit de mener une vie normal en dehors du travaille bien qu'il croit le contraire. C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire comprendre au punk.

 **Il a raison, tu devrais aller voir ton père,** déclara Billy à Stiles après sa petite discussion avec le loup. **Je vais dire à Steve et Danny de ne pas vous attendre, que vous vous retrouverez à leur QG.**

Stiles avait envie de hurler, ils leur arrivaient quoi à la fin, à eux tous. En plus de le mettre dans une situation compliquée il fallait qu'ils l'empêchent de se concentrer là-dessus.

 **Stiles tu t'emportes** , continua l'Alien. **T'es sur les nerfs, on comprend mais tu ne feras rien de bon dans cet état, alors parler à ton père se serait bien. Et puis…**

 **Et puis quoi** , l'interrompit le jeune homme. **Ensuite je vais parler à Scott de la discussion qu'on a eu hier soir. Et tant que j'y suis avec grincheux on va aller diner aux chandelles pour parler de ce baiser de l'autre jour. Et après on ira nager dans l'océan parce qu'on aurait des PUTAIN DE QUEUE DE POISOIN. Eken, l'apocalypse, l'humanité transformée en exploitation aquacole pour fée vous vous en souvenez. Pourtant c'est vous qui voulez que je m'en occupe.**

Billy soupira il était vraiment sur les nerfs et c'était un euphémisme. Stiles avait besoin de se reposer quelque seconde après cette journée. Sinon ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Par contre il y avait des choses qu'il devait garder dans un coin de sa tête pour en parler plus tard avec Diana et les Spies. Alors comme ça ils s'étaient embrassés.

 **STILES,** intervint Derek. **Ton père pense toujours que tu es séquestré quelque part par quelqu'un qui a envoyé Scott à l'hôpital.**

L'agent du Centre grogna presque. Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'il rassure son père. Mais à cause de l'autre grognon il avait oublié. Derek l'empêchait de se concentrer, il fallait qu'il mette fin à ce partenariat le plus vite possible. Avec le loup à ses coté c'était impossible de travailler, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à lui. M.O.M avait fait une grosse erreur.

Le fils du sheriff n'avait pas parlé de tout le trajet pour aller au poste de police, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ça le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors il était entré normalement avec le loup derrière lui, comme si il venait simplement voir son père. Comme si la totalité des adjoints sur place n'était pas lancé activement à sa rechercher toute la journée. Jordan était perdu sur ses pensé du loup traversant un surface bleu depuis le début de la journée. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la surprise de ses collègues qu'il remarque la présence du fils de son patron et de Derek. Il se leva en sursaut de sa chaise pour rejoindre les deux hommes entré dans le bureau du sheriff sans laisser se faire interrompre.

 **Comme ça tu travailles pour une agence international de lutte contre le surnaturelle depuis quatre ans** , s'exclama le John. **Et tes études, alors ?**

Tel père, tel fils. Derek en aurait presque sourit. Tout ce qui inquiète le sheriff c'est que son fils est arrêter ses études. Il avait laissé le jeune homme parler sans l'interrompre, réagissant silencieusement au propos de son fils. Tout comme Parrish. Inutile de dire que le loup et le jeune homme faillirent se disputer à nouveaux quand ce dernier découvrit que Jordan avait vu le loup traverser une surface bleu sortit de nulle part.

 **Papa, j'aime mon boulot,** dit le jeune homme en soupirant croyant que son père allait vouloirs qu'il arrête. Mais qu'elle idée d'aller lui parler, maintenant il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ça en plus du reste. **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

 **Pas à m'inquiéter,** s'exclama le sheriff **. Stiles tu étais retenue prisonnier dans une cité sous-marine et maintenant il faut que tu t'occupes de ce Eken pour pas que demain je me réveille avec une queue de poisson à la place des jambes. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète.**

Il était son père après tout, il n'allait pas ne pas se ronger les ongles en pensant au boulot de son fils. Mais si il avait besoin de ça dans sa vie qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça. Il était un Stilinski après tout et les Stilinski sont fait pour se mettre au service des autres. Par contre c'est dommage qu'il ne vive plus à la maison sinon il l'aurait cloitré dans sa chambre un petit moment pour lui avoir caché ça pendant quatre ans.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus pensa l'agent du Centre. Voilà son père voyait qu'il allait bien il était même au courant pour son boulot. Maintenant que le loup était content il pouvait y aller. Il y a quand même une fin du monde qui n'attendait qu'eux.

 **On devrait peut entrer en parler à Scott ?** demanda au bout d'un moment l'adjoint du Sheriff.

 **Non surtout pas,** s'exclama Stiles.

Le sheriff et les autres voulurent lui faire comprendre que ce serait peut-être bien qu'il ait l'aide de la meute. Mais le jeune homme ne leur laissa même pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **C'est mon boulot, OK. Scott n'est qu'un vétérinaire avec un problème de fourrure. Sauver le monde, c'est ce que je fais. Ça sera quoi, juste la cinquième fois. Au Centre on empêche une apocalypse tous les trente-six du mois. Alors arrêtez de croire que vous pouvez le faire mieux que moi,** termina-t-il en se levant et cherchant à quitter la pièce.

Derek voulut l'empêcher de quitter le bureau de son père, mais Stiles lui envoyait un regard à faire froid dans le dos, du genre je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi. Et le jeune homme parti sans un regard pour son « coéquipier » ni même pour son père.

 **Je devrais le suivre** lança Derek brisant le silence qui était revenue dans la pièce à la sortir du plus jeune.

Un peu mal à l'aise face à la réaction de Stiles, le loup s'apprêta lui aussi à partir mais John l'appela avant de brusquement le rejoindre devant la porte.

 **Tu feras attention à lui, n'est-ce pas ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Hale n'eut pas besoin de répondre, bien sûr qu'il prendrait soin de Stiles. John n'avait pas besoin de le questionner la dessus il devait le savoir. Il fit oui de la tête légèrement pour taire les maigres doutes dans la tête du sheriff.

 **Il a besoin de toi, fils,** reprit le sheriff.

Stilinski ne dit rien de plus, alors que leur regard se croisèrent. Derek s'apprêta à rejoindre Stiles en silence seulement son père eu une dernier réaction. Et sera le loup dans ses bras, trop surpris par cette réaction il n'y répondit pas. Est-ce que le Sheriff avait compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête, forcement c'était le père de Stiles. Il partit sans un mot, tout avait été dit de vive voix ou non. Il avait la confiance du sheriff, celui savait qu'il ferait tout pour le bien de son fils.

Derek rejoignit le jeune homme en quatrième vitesse, ce dernier l'attendait avec une certaine impatience en faisant les cents pas devant la jeep. Le plus vieux n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoir de garou pour voir que visiblement Stiles était en colère contre lui. Ce dernier n'attendit même pas que le loup est mis le pied sur les marches qui permettait d'accéder au bâtiment pour lui exprimer sa rage.

 **Tu peux me dire à quoi ça à servit ?**

 **Tu avais besoin de lui parler,** répondit simplement Derek en essayant de paraitre impassible.

 **Ouais, très constructif comme discussion,** s'exclama le jeune homme avec ironie. **Et maintenant il est courant. Crois-moi s'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de ça, tu vas me le payer.**

Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait croire ça, pensa le loup. Il avait bien compris que ça n'a rien avoir. C'est pour une autre raison qu'il n'ait pas dit à son père pour le Centre. Ce n'était pas pour soi-disant le protéger.

 **Et je te demanderais d'arrêter de croire que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi,** lui hurla Stiles pour terminer.

Mais justement le loup, lui, n'en avait pas terminé.

 **Parce que tu crois que tu le sais, tu passes ton temps à douter de toi à croire que tu es inutile, un incapable. Et depuis une heure tu n'arrêtes pas de t'emporter.**

 **Je te ferais dire qu'avant que tu arrives tout allait très bien.**

 **Et maintenant c'est de ma faute.**

Tout le poste de police, y compris le sheriff devait pouvoir profiter de cette énième dispute en moins d'une heure entre les deux hommes, tellement ils hurlaient fort. Ils attiraient l'attention de tout le monde, y compris la leur. Il ne voyait pas qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Dieu seul pouvait dire ce qu'il allait se passer quand ils le constateraient, en viendraient-ils aux mains. Ou auraient-ils une tout autre réaction, riche en conséquence.

 **Oui, ta faute,** cria Stiles en faisant de grand geste, **tu m'embrasse, tu me quitte pas des yeux, tu te comportes comme le pire des amoureux éconduit. Et tu t'étonnes que ça me mette en colère. Je ne te permets pas d'agir à ma place. C'est ma vie tu m'entends et tu es train de tout chambouler.**

Derek essayait de tout retenir, de voir ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien dire entre les lignes. Il était carrément en train de tout déballer, en place publique. Et en plus, ça devait être important, Stiles en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il avait comme l'impression que le fils du sheriff avait des sentiments pour lui mais qu'il ne devait rien faire qui aille dans ce sens.

 **Alors on s'occupe d'Eken, après je retourne chez moi et toi tu restes ici et ON SE VOIT PLUS DE NOTRE VIE.**

Sur ceux Stiles entra dans la jeep et claqua la portière avec tout le force qu'il pouvait, pour bien montrer à l'autre que la discussion était close et qu'ils n'avaient plus à se parler, ni même à se voir. Ce qui était idiot soit dit en passant, vu que le loup devait lui aussi entrer dans la voiture.

Mais Derek ne le fit pas tout de suite, il médita quelques instants sur les paroles du plus jeune. Et bien même si ça lui faisait mal à cœurs, si c'est que voulait le plus jeune, est-ce qu'il pouvait aller contre. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà perdu d'avance entre eux.


	30. Chapter 30

J'ai pas grand chose à dire mise à part, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

La traverser du portail bleu par la jeep, fut la seul scène d'action pendant un petit moment vue le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Le fils du sheriff avait le regard fixé sur la route devant lui. Derek lui avait jeté un regard dans l'espoir que le jeune homme se mette à parler même sur un de ses sujets tellement fascinants et inintéressants à la fois, dont Stiles était tellement friant. Mais devant l'inefficacité de la tâche, il finit par tourner la tête vers l'autre côté pour regarder à travers la vitre. C'est là que quelque chose attira son regard.

Le jour était en train de décliner dans les rues d'Honolulu, ils étaient apparus dans un endroit discret aux limites de la ville. Ils avaient pris immédiatement la direction du 5.0 dans un silence des plus complet cela va s'en dire. A présent il longeait un port de plaisance, toujours dans ce silence total et c'est à ce moment que le loup remarqua le détail qui clochait.

La soirée était doucement en train de commencer, Derek pouvait voir des femmes et des hommes en costumes ou en uniforme de travail prendre la direction de leur chez eux. Pendant que d'autre en tenue plus décontracté et même plutôt clinquante pour certain ou plutôt certaine se préparait à passer la soirée en ville. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait des touristes avec heureusement un petit nombre qui osait porté la fameuse chemise cliché et bariolé. C'était tout à fait normal, mise à part qu'aucun ne bougeait. Il est vrai que loup voyait quelques personnes qui bizarrement étaient en train de danser seul mais comme si ils étaient accompagné. Mais sinon, ils étaient immobiles et silencieux.

Derek ordonna immédiatement à Stiles de s'arrêter. Ce que ce dernier ne fit pas, ne comprenant pas le comportement du loup et ne cherchant pas non plus par ailleurs à aller dans son sens, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le loup n'eut d'autre choix qu'attraper le volant pour forcer le plus jeune à se ranger sur le bas-côté.

 **Non mais ça ne va pas la tête,** s'offusqua le jeune homme. **Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

Mais le loup n'en avait guerre, que le jeune lui fasse la tête et bien soit. Mais qu'à cause de ça, ça les empêche de faire leur boulot, c'était trop. La situation était sérieuse, il avait quelque chose de dangereux derrière ça. Et c'était forcément liée au Kraken, c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Alors si le fils du sheriff ne remarquait pas ce qu'il se passait, il était obligé de se dévouer à contre cœur. Ce n'est pas ce qui allait les aider à mieux communiquer. Il détacha sa ceinture et sorti de la voiture en grognant. Stiles donna un coup sur son volant. Mais il avait quoi, Le grincheux pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête dernièrement ?

Brièvement alors qu'il sortait de l'habitacle, Derek eu une douleur fugace dans les oreilles, comme si quelqu'un venait d'utiliser un sifflet à ultrason. Mais la douleur partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Et le loup put reprendre sa route vers la personne la plus proche de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement.

L'homme haussa l'épaule en soupirant de contentement, on avait l'impression qu'il avait trouvé la paix. Le loup essaya d'attirer son attention, mais sans succès. Il avait beau l'appeler, passer sa main devant ses yeux, rien. L'homme ne faisait que regarder le vide devant lui en souriant de bonheur presque comme un débile. Désespérer Derek allait tenter sa chance auprès d'une femme qui se trouvait non loin de là mais il en arrivait à la même conclusion.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait dans un meilleur état. Stiles devenait intrigué par le comportement de son coéquipier et commença à remarquer que quelque chose clochait à l'extérieur de la Jeep.

Le loup avait beau regarder partout, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Jusqu'à qu'il voie cette fille marcher tranquillement avant d'entrer dans la Marina. Il ne voyait pas clairement son visage mais son profil lui disait quelque chose. L'avait-il déjà vue avant. Il ne put s'empêchait de s'élancer vers elle alors qu'elle avançait au milieu des bateaux attachés au ponton. Derek avait beau s'être mit à courir elle semblait toujours avoir de l'avance sur lui. Il voulait l'arrêter, lui demander ce qui se passait, c'était presque une envie qui le prenait au trippe. Si bien qu'il n'entendit même pas l'agent du Centre l'appeler en sortant de la voiture en quatrième vitesse.

Il perdit pendant quelque instant sa trace mais il finit par la retrouver… de l'autre côté. Comment c'était telle prit pour y aller sans qu'il la voit. D'après la configuration des lieux, elle aurait été obligée de passer près de lui. Mais non elle était arrivée là-bas en un claquement de doigt. Il la rejoignit aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Elle s'était arrêter à l'extrémité du ponton la point de ses chaussures dans le vide juste au-dessus de l'eau.

Derek ralentis à quelque mètre et se mit à avancer lentement, pas à pas comme si il avait peur de l'effrayer. La jeune femme, probablement une adolescente, lui tournait le dos alors que le vent balayait ses cheveux. Et pourtant le loup ne sentait pas la moindre brise. Il ne sut pas ce qui fit le déclic mais il l'a reconnue, si ça se trouve il l'avait reconnue des que ses yeux c'était posé sur elle. Mais son esprit aurait refusé d'y croire tellement c'était impossible.

 **Paige ?** ne peut-il que murmurer.

La jeune femme se retourna difficilement c'est du moins ce que croyait le loup. Il avait l'impression de voir flou mais seulement elle. Elle avait beau s'être tourner vers lui, elle était toujours de dos, elle dut comme qui dirais recommencer, sauf qu'elle était aussi de face. C'était très étrange, il devait perdre la tête. C'était la seul explication parce que c'était bel et bien son premier amour qui lui faisait face, celle qu'il avait dut tuer, rendant ses yeux bleus à jamais.

 **Bonsoir Derek** , dit-elle.

C'était très étrange, on avait l'impression que ses lèvres et sa voie n'était pas synchrone, ses lèvres continua à bouger alors qu'elle c'était tue. Et puis il y avait le son de cette voie comme si Derek l'entendait directement dans sa tête, qu'il n'aurait nul besoin d'avoir des oreilles pour l'écouter.

 **Paige,** répéta-t-il n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

La jeune femme sourit face à ce visage remplit d'incompréhension. Derek était sans voie, elle était comme dans ses souvenir, juste avant qu'il débarque dans sa vie et la gâche. Il avança lentement vers la jeune femme, il était en train de se laisser submerger par la nostalgie, la mélancolie mais surtout par la culpabilité. Ç'était sa faute si elle n'était plus de ce monde. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses sentiments. Si elle était là, il devait bien avoir une raison et c'était forcément lié à Eken. Il se devait de découvrir la raison de sa présence.

 **Pourquoi t'es là ?** réussit-il à lui demander.

 **Honnêtement, je me pose la même question,** dit-elle simplement avant de poser une question indélicate avec pourtant autant de naturel dont elle était capable. **M'aimes-tu toujours ?**

Derek ne sut pas quoi répondre, ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la jeune femme dans ce sens. D'habitude quand il y pensait, c'était avec de la peine, de la colère même de la haine contre lui et un tas d'autres émotions négatives. Mais jamais il c'était demandé si il ressentait de l'amour en se remémorant la jeune femme.

 **Si je n'étais pas morte,** continua Paige. **Seront nous encore ensemble aujourd'hui ? serons-nous mariés ? aurons-nous déjà des enfants ?**

 **Je ne sais pas** , répondit le loup assez timidement en baissant les yeux.

C'est vrai comment pourrait-il savoir ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas pris la décision de la faire morde. Ils auraient tellement d'obstacle à traverser, la fac pour commencer. Paige aurait probablement finit dans un conservatoire ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quant à lui il aurait surement décroché une bourse sportive pour le basket et aurait dut partir dans un autre état, sans aucun doute. Puis il y aurait toujours son secret, lui en aurait-il parlé, aurait-elle prit peur en lui hurlant de sortir de sa vie. Et enfin Stiles, que serait-il passé quand il aurait croisé son regard, parce que même si tous n'était que de l'ordre de la spéculation. Il était persuadé d'une chose, cet énervant humain aurait trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans ses pattes.

Il sentit les larmes monter aux yeux sans pour autant en sortir. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait tué une innocente pour un amour qui n'aurait probablement jamais survécu à la fin du lycée. Le voyant ainsi Paige s'était approcher et avait apporté sa main à la joue du loup dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Derek ferma les yeux à se contact. Bien que tout aussi étrange que le reste, il sentait la main de Paige sur sa joue tout en sachant qu'en réalité, elle ne s'y trouvait pas, ça restait tout de même assez réconfortant et lui faisant beaucoup de bien.

 **Je suis désolé,** marmonna-t-il en sanglotant légèrement. **J'ai été égoïste, j'ai choisi à ta place et tu en es morte.**

 **Ce n'est pas ta faute,** dit-elle calmement sans enlever sa main de son visage **. Tu t'es battu pour moi, pour m'avoir auprès de toi. Et tu as perdu, certes tu devras toujours vivre avec, des personnes peut être même toi t'en voudrons toujours pour ce que tu as fait. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de te battre à nouveaux. Apprend de tes erreur et bat-toi.**

Sur ceux, elle joignit ses lèvres au siennes dans un tendre baisé. Surprit par cette action, Derek resta stoïque les bras le long du corps. Mais rapidement sa langue vint se joindre à son homologue et le baiser devint immédiatement plus fougueux. Le loup finit par reprendre ses esprits, dans un sens, et se mit à participer activement. Il attrapa le visage de l'adolescente pour que ses doigts se perdent dans sa longue chevelure. Sauf que les cheveux étaient à présent plus courts. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seul chose qui avait changé, le corps contre lui était différent et ces lèvres contre les sienne n'était plus les même dorénavant. Elles étaient beaucoup plus fougueuses comme si elles avaient une conscience propre indépendamment de leur propriétaire.

Derek comprit rapidement ce qui venait de se passer, alors quand les lèvres étrangère s'éloignèrent de lui et qu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que ce n'était plus Paige qui était face à lui mais Stiles. Pas le Stiles qui devait probablement se trouver encore dans la Jeep à insulter le plus vieux de tous les non d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, autrement dit un paquet. C'était le Stiles qui l'avait fait quitter Beacon Hills et ironiquement revenir dans ville natal quelque temps plus tard. C'était le Stiles du Mexique, celui qu'il avait vu alors qu'il se voyait mourir des mains d'un Bersekeer. Celui qui lui avait fait naitre des regrets dans son cœurs, de ne pas l'avoir touché affectueusement comme il aurait dû, de ne pas avoir saisis sa chance d'être heureux avant de disparaitre. Celui qui lui avait fait aussi connaitre l'apaisement de l'esprit, car maintenant il ne pourrait plus le détruire.

Et même si il était revenu à la vie, plus fort que jamais. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il avait pris sa décision et il était parti sans un au revoir pour le jeune homme. Il avait voulu s'éloigné de lui pour ne pas le blesser, jamais. Mais il n'avait pas tenue très longtemps comme ça et il était revenu presque la queue entre les jambes. Il avait décidé d'essayer, il laisserait juste l'humain choisir et respecterait sa décision. Il voulait juste essayé ne voulant quand même pas avoir des regrets pendant le reste de sa vie.

Trop tard, l'humain était déjà parti. Il était resté espérant que le fils su sheriff reviendrait pour lui. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, mais au bout du compte il s'était habituer à sa vie à Beacon Hills. Cora était venue le rejoindre et Isaac été rentré. Et puis après plusieurs années, Stiles était enfin revenue. Alors il allait essayer, laisser le jeune homme venir près de lui, si son cœur lui en dit. Il l'accueillerait à bras ouvert.

 **Bat toi,** entendit-il Stiles s'exprimer avec son regard whisky persistant à le regarder. **Pour moi. Pour toi.**

Le problème c'était que le jeune homme n'était pas venue auprès de lui pas vraiment. Pourtant il était persuadé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Tout tendait à le croire. Il devait se battre pour l'avoir auprès de lui. Ne pas juste attendre paralysé par la peur de lui faire du mal. Il était un adulte maintenant et un adulte apprend de ses erreurs du temps où il n'était qu'un adolescent. Oui, se battre. Et Stiles disparue.

Il fallut quelque seconde pour que le loup réagisse vraiment et se rende compte qu'il était seul dans la Marina. Que venait-il de se passer ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il se rappela les gens immobile et paisible avec le visage tellement heureux que s'en était effrayant. Même dans leurs propres bateaux les gens était atteint de cet étrange mal. Il pouvait le voir, dans le bateau le plus proche de lui, il y avait un homme assis le regard vide mais souriant. Il devait être en train d'écouter la radio avant de devenir ainsi. L'appareil tourna encore et laissait échapper une chanson totalement envoutante. Derek se rendit que c'était chanson venait de partout il était tous en train de l'écouter, même lui.

C'est ça qui devait être la cause de tout ça. Mais qu'elle était le lien avec le Kraken. Puis soudainement il se rappela les sirènes qu'il avait à son service. Et parmi eux les sirènes des mers du sud. Stiles avait bien dit qu'elle avait un chant puissamment hypnotique. Non de dieu, réagit Hales, le jeune homme devait être en train lui aussi de l'écouter.

Stiles était immédiatement sortit de la voiture, dès qu'il avait vu le loup s'élancer à la poursuite de quelqu'un alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Il avait beau crevé d'envie de lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule il n'allait toute de même pas le laissé dans le pétrin, il pensait aux autres lui. Il s'élança immédiatement à sa poursuite en l'appelant, mais le loup ne semblait pas l'entendre. Peut-être même qu'il l'ignorait exprès.

Alors le fils du sheriff s'arrêta dans sa course, de tout façon le loup n'allait pas avoir besoin l'aide de l'insignifiant humain qu'il était obligé de protéger à tout bout de champs. N'empêche il était d'un naturel curieux et il voulait bien savoir qu'elle mouche avait piqué le loup, pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'au moins il comprenait pourquoi le plus vieux l'avait forcé à garer la jeep sur le bas-côté. Il est vrai que toute ces personnes immobile ou dansant en souriant comme des imbéciles heureux c'était relativement flippant.

Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, un vieux monsieur, probablement grand père depuis des lustres, qui était assis sur un banc. Comme tous les autres sont regard était perdu dans le vide et il souriait comme si il se baignait dans un bonheur et une quiétude absolue. Stiles s'accroupie pour se mettre à son niveau.

 **Monsieur, est-ce que ça va?** demanda le jeune homme mais bien entendu il eut autant de succès que le loup.

L'homme ne faisait que déclamer avec amour le nom de Clarisse en fixant un point devant lui. Le jeune homme avait beau regarder, lui ne voyait rien à cet endroit précis. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, est-ce que ça avait un lien avec Eken et le temple. Si c'était le cas, il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait bien être lié.

 **Tu me manque tellement** , murmura l'homme alors qu'il faisait tourner son alliance autour de son doigt.

L'agent du Centre réagit tout de suite à ses quelques mots. Non, non, non se disait-il en comprenait de quoi il retournait. Il prit peur instantanément, ça ne présageait rien de bon tout ça, s'il avait raison. Et que tout ça était bel et bien dû au chant des sirènes des mers du sud. Ces impitoyables vampires des mers qui hypnotisaient les marins grâce à leur voie qui leur faisait voire la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus et leur manquait tout autant.

Stiles se leva précipitamment près à rejoindre la jeep en tout hâte, c'était le seul moyen de lui échapper. Dès qu'il avait compris que tout cette situation était dut aux sirènes des mers du sud, il avait compris qui il verrait. Le problème c'est que justement il ne voulait pas la voir. Certes, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et elle lui manquait terriblement au point que s'en était une souffrance réelle. Mais il la craignait, il craignait ce que son esprit lui ferait dire. Ce ne sera pas vraiment elle, mais qu'une manifestation sortit tout droit du cerveau du jeune homme, rien de plus. Et les derniers souvenirs d'elle le hantant depuis qu'il s'en était rappelé il y a quelque année et ça, ça lui faisait présager le pire.

Il se retourna près à s'élancer vers son refuge, mais trop tard, elle était déjà là. Sa mère était devant lui, vêtu de sa tenue qu'elle avait portée à l'hôpital pendant ses derniers jours. Elle pleurait alors qu'elle tendait la main en direction de son fils en lui disant combien elle était désolée pour ses derniers mots. Stiles détourna le regard avant d'avancer lentement en répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots « elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas là ». Claudia ne bougeait pas, tendant toujours la main vers son fils, pleurant toujours à chaud larme. Essayant de lui faire entendre qu'elle était désolée.

Le jeune homme se prépara à la contourner et ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'il pouvait. Tachant de ne pas entendre sa mère. Pourtant il en avait rêvé de ces paroles, il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle lui les dise avant de partir. De lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé un traite mots de ce qu'elle avait dit, que c'était la maladie qui avait parlé à sa place. Tout ça elle était en train de lui dire, mais le jeune homme refusait de l'écouter. C'était pareille, ce n'était toujours pas sa mère qui parlait, sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas la maladie mais tout simplement lui.

Une fois qu'il l'eu passé, il soupira de soulagement. L'illusion n'avait fait que se retourner pour essayer de lui faire face, même si le fils du sheriff lui tournait le dos. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre en route pour s'éloigner d'elle, il tomba nez à nez avec une autre illusion, toujours sa mère. Toujours en larme en train de tendre la main à son fils en s'excusant. Là, le jeune homme commençait à paniquer, il entendait toujours la première derrière lui. Elles étaient deux maintenant et elle se rapprochait de lui lentement.

Stiles partit sur le côté pour s'éloigner, mais forcement avec la chance qu'il avait, il tomba à nouveaux sur une pâle copie de sa mère. Il n'eut sut pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule, elles étaient cinq à présent. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, se dit-il, elles allaient le rendre fou, si il ne faisait rien. Il partit en courant vers sa voitures poursuivit par les différent forme presque fantomatique toujours décider à tendre la main vers leur enfant.

Le fils du sheriff se jeta littéralement sur le siège conducteur dès qu'il eut ouvert la portière. Il ne chercha même pas en rentrer ses pied dans l'habitacle qui pendait à présent dans le vide. Trop occuper à tendre le bras, pour un atteindre le cadran du de l'autoradio/GPS que Billy avait installé et mettre fin à son calvaire. Il entendait ses mère se rapprocha lentement mais surement de lui, alors que toujours allongé sur le siège il essayait tant bien que mal de paramétrer l'appareil. Il jeta vite fait un coup à l'extérieure de sa voiture, juste à temps pour voire qu'une de ses mères était proche, trop proche de ses jambes. Il ramena prestement ces derniers au pied du fauteuil et se dépêcha de claquer la portière au nez d'une des illusions.

Son regard traversa le parebrise pour voir trois Claudia poser leurs mains sur le capot de la jeep. Elles exclamèrent leur excuse de plus en plus fort. Mais le jeune homme était toujours autant résigné, déterminer à ne pas l'écouter. Mais à chaque qu'il marmonnait son mantra comme quoi elles n'étaient pas là, pas réel. Les Claudia crièrent plus fort. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles incapables de continuer à paramétrer le GPS pour se sortir de cette situation, pourtant il avait presque finit.

Le fils su sheriff se recroquevilla sur le siège, ses genoux touchèrent son visage. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux en scandant encore plus fort son mantra, appuyant avec toute sa force ses mains sur son crane pour boucher ses oreilles. Mais les jeunes femmes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, s'excusant chaque seconde plus fort. Elles devaient être une dizaine à présent et elles commençaient à faire bouger la voiture de gauche à droite, espérant leur faire réagir.

Mais l'agent du Centre faisait tout pour oublier leur présence. Que se passerait-il s'il leur donnait toute son attention. Que se passerait-il s'il acceptait leur pardon. Elles lui souhaiteraient d'être heureux, lui demandèrent d'arrêter de dépérir comme la rose que lui avait montré Ursula. D'enfin avoir le bonheur qu'il mérite, mais justement il ne le mérite pas. Alors elles devaient partir, mais il avait beau fermer les yeux, il continuait à lui demander pardon en hurlant. Quand brusquement un crie perça se brouhaha.

 **STILES** , hurla le loup quelque mètre devant la voiture.

C'était un spectacle étrange mais qui aussi lui donnait beaucoup de peine qui se passait devant les yeux de Derek. Il voyait un Stiles effrayé comme jamais recroqueviller sur le fauteuil conducteur, tentant difficilement d'ignorer le monde qui l'entourait. Il se déplaçait de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche comme si la voiture était malmenée par des voyous, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Quand il entendit le loup crier, Stiles n'eut pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour le voir. Ses mères s'était tu et avait tourné la tête vers le nouveaux venue alors il en profita et appuya sur le bouton de l'écran de la jeep. Derek était en train de courir vers la voiture quand le bruit le frappa. Il le reconnue immédiatement, un bruit pareille on ne l'oublie pas surtout avec la douleur qui lui était associer. C'était le cri du Manbat, il manquait plus que lui se dit le loup. Avant de se rendre compte que ça venait de la voiture.

Pourquoi le jeune homme émettait le crie, se demanda Derek. Il n'eut pas longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient sorties de leur transe. Et se mettait à regarder autour d'eux le visage inquiet. Se souvenaient-elles de ce qu'elle avait vu. En tout cas elles avaient tous cru bon de s'éloigner mais dès qu'elle se trouvait loin de la jeep elle rentrait immédiatement dans cet état de béatitude.

Le plus vieux se dépêcha d'aller retrouver son coéquipier. Il ouvrit la portière passagère et Stiles ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poser une question. Que le plus jeune lui répondit, bien que soit pas la réponse à la question que voulait lui poser le loup.

 **Hurlement de Manbat, je connais rien de mieux pour sortir de transe ou d'état hypnotique,** déclara l'agent du centre comme si de rien n'était alors que le loup voyait clairement qu'il avait les yeux humides. **Pourquoi croit tu que j'avais son crie dans l'autoradio da ma voiture.**

Bien que savoir ça, ça l'aidait à comprendre la situation, ce n'est pas ce que le loup aurait voulu connaitre, loin de là. Derek regarda le jeune homme faire comme si rien ne s'était passé s'occuper en téléchargeant le cri dans un MP3. Derek ne fut pas plus étonner que ça de voir que le fils du sheriff en avait deux. Une fois fait il en tendit un au loup avec des écouteurs alors qu'il enfilait le sien. Il fallait y aller le 5.0 était probablement lui aussi atteint, il fallait allez voir comment ils allaient. Mais inutile d'émettre tout le long du chemin. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, les gens retomberait immédiatement en transe des que la jeep s'éloignerait d'eux. Et au pire ça pourrait causer une panique général, mieux vaut éviter.

 **Mets ça, toute la ville est probablement en transe,** dit-il sans regarder son coéquipier. **Faut qu'on aille voir comment vont Steve et Danny.**

Le loup n'esquissa pas un geste, il voulait d'abord savoir comment le plus jeune allait. Qu'avait-il vit ou entendue pour se recroqueviller en positions fœtal. Alors que tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose qui le rendait heureux, y compris lui en fin de compte.

 **Stiles ça va ?** demanda le loup.

 **On n'a pas de temps, fut tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse. Eken est en train de passer à l'action.**

Stiles ne voulait pas en parler avec lui, surtout pas. Alors il faisait comme si tout allait bien, même si il essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux avant de redémarrer la voiture. Abandonnant pour l'instant Derek enfila les écouteurs en silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Une fois que Billy les ait déposés juste devant leur QG, Danny et Steve restèrent immobiles devant le bâtiment comme si c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils se trouvaient là. A vrai dire ils étaient toute aussi stressés, bien que Steve ne l'avouerait jamais, que si ça avait été leur premier jour dans une nouvelle équipe. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vue Kono, Chin et Lou c'était tout juste la veille au plus tard. Mais ils avaient l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles comme si ils n'allaient pas les reconnaitre ou plutôt qu'eux n'allaient pas reconnaitre le couple. Le commandant et son coéquipier maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qui les épiait dans l'ombre, voyaient le monde sous une nouvelle perspective.

 **Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demanda soudainement le blond en brisant le silence.

 **Parce que tu suivrais mon plan sans grogner** , réagit immédiatement le commandant de façon quasi-automatique.

Danny soupira, c'était bien le moment de faire ça. De se disputer par ce qu'il n'a pas confiance en les plans de son amoureux. Et en plus cette fois ce n'était pas le cas.

 **Et bien figure toi que pour cette fois. si tu trouves le moyen de faire évacuer tout l'ile à cause d'un tsunami que les autorités compétentes n'en n'ont même pas encore connaissance sans dire que c'est l'idée d'une fée à moitié poulpe. Je te laisse carte blanche**.

 **T'aime bien te réfugier derrière ton SuperSeal en fin de compte,** déclara le commandant d'un ton taquin.

 **Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de t'épouser,** répondit le lieutenant immédiatement.

L'ancien militaire souris, content de voir que son Danno restait fidèle à lui-même, malgré tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il vint enlacer l'autre homme, plaquant son corps contre le siens et réciproquement avant de lui voler un tendre et doux baiser.

 **Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir,** lui dit-il en posant son front contre celui de son coéquipier.

Quelque passant détournèrent le regard outré voire carrément dégouter pendant que d'autre déviait aussi le regard mais en souriant, toujours gêné de voir un couple se laisser aller à exprimer leur amour en public. Ce que espérait Steve c'est qu'aucun membre de l'équipe regardait par la fenêtre parce que ça allait surement les inquiéter de les voir se comporte ainsi devant tout le monde.

 **Tu penses qu'on doit dire ce qui se passe aux autres ?** demanda doucement et discrètement le continental à son fiancé.

 **Vu dans quel état tu es, on va éviter,** répondit le brun en lui attrapant le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans le bâtiment.

Kono fut la première personne qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs de leur QG. La jeune femme fut profondément soulagé en les apercevant marcher mains dans la mains. Elle n'allait pas se jeter au cou de son patron mais elle n'en était pas loin. Elle s'était inquiéter toute la journée de ne pas avoir des nouvelles du couple phare du 5.0 et elle n'était pas la seul, même si Lou et son cousin étaient résolument plus optimiste en croyant qu'ils s'étaient octroyer un peu de repos pour se libérer l'esprit de cette enquête qui durait des plombes et qui n'aboutissait à rien. Ce que l'ancien flic de Chicago ne manqua pas de lui rappeler en allant saluer les deux hommes non sans se moquer d'eux et de leur « romantisme » histoire de se venger un peu qu'ils les aient abandonnés à leur triste sort pendant toute une journée.

 **Vous savez qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelle non plus de Hales et Stilinski,** ajouta Chin qui venait de se joindre à eux.

 **En faites Hales et venue nous trouver ce matin** , tenta d'expliquer Williams pour justifier leur absence. **Lui et Stile... linski avait besoin d'aide sur une piste.**

Les trois agents du 5.0 avaient penché la tête vers Danny attendant avec impatience la suite, que ça avait abouti par exemple, qui ne venait pas. Tout ce qu'ils eurent comme réponse fut que le blond baissa le regard vers le sol. Obligé de reconnaitre, devant eux seulement, que l'enquête n'avait abouti à rien. Ce n'était pas la bonne excuse qu'il avait trouvé, heureusement pour lui Steve vint à la rescousse.

 **Et vous, du nouveau ?** demanda-t-il aux trois autres.

 **Tous ce qu'ont trouvé c'est qu'Helena avait un bateau à la marina sous un nom d'emprunt,** commença à répondre Kono, **Mais visiblement ils s'en on servir pour fuir l'archipel.**

C'est la seul information en plus qu'il avait pu obtenir de tout la journée, parce que sinon il n'on fait qu'aider leur ami Jerry avec une histoire complètement farfelue dans lequel il s'était retrouvé impliqué.

 **On va probablement devoir classer l'affaire suite à leur fuite,** ajouta Lou avec déception.

C'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, les principaux suspects avait joué les jeunes filles de l'air et avait comme ainsi dire disparue de la circulation. Le couple n'étant probablement plus à Hawaï, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Et même si ils n'avaient presque aucun doute sur leur culpabilité, il n'avait aucun preuve réel et surtout ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre quel était leur mobile et bien entendue comment ils c'étaient pris.

 **Et cette piste, c'était quoi ?** demanda Chin.

Il va de soi, que ni Steve ni Danny ne répondit à cette question immédiatement. Le blond c'était même mit à bafouiller alors que pour cette fois si son fiancé ne vint pas à sa rescousse. L'ancien militaire le regardait l'air de dire « Oui, Danno c'était quoi cette piste ». De toute façon c'était une idée du lieutenant de dire que Derek et Stiles avait une piste. Mais le continental était prêt à rétorquer que c'était le commandant qui avait pris la décision de ne pas en parler, allant même jusqu'à utiliser la réaction de son coéquipier comme argument. Chin, Lou et Kono, les observaient sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se jouait juste sous leur nez.

Heureusement pour les deux hommes ils ne purent aller plus loin et risquer de tout raconter par la même occasion. Le gouverneur escorté de quelques hommes débarqua dans le couloir et leur somma de le rejoindre dans le propre bureau de Steve sans préambule et même sans s'arrêter pour prendre le temps de les saluer. Les deux coéquipiers allèrent le rejoindre à contre cœurs, se doutant qu'ils allaient se faire engueuler, parce que l'enquête sur l'assassinat de deux membres du cabinet du gouverneur piétinait et risquait de finir classé.

Danny aurait pu avoir des doutes que ça se passerait ainsi, en voyant l'homme politique laisser son escorte à la porte avant de fermer un à un tous les stores du bureau de son amoureux. Il aurait dut s'inquiéter que le gouverneur ne fasse pas en sorte que tout l'équipe profite de ses remontrances. Plaisir qu'il aurait apprécié un autre jour, parce que bien qu'ayant d'excellent résultat, le 5.0 lui donnait souvent et régulièrement des cauchemars et autre sueur froide.

 **Vous pouvez me dire ce qui lui prend à cette M.O.M** , s'exclama le gouverneur dès qu'il sut que cette conversation n'allait pas fuiter vers des oreilles indiscrètes. **Elle croit vraiment que je vais faire évacuer toute l'ile parce qu'elle me le demande.**

Steve et même Danny n'était pas du genre à rester sans voie face à quelqu'un et encore quand ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que le gouverneur. Mais là, c'était le cas, aucun des deux ne trouvaient pas une remarque ou même un petit sarcasme de derrière les fagots à lui envoyer à la figure, contrairement à leur l'habitude.

 **Attendez…,** Baffouia le blond, **M.O.M vous la connaissez ?**

 **Malheureusement oui, depuis qu'elle s'est invité dans mon bureau le soir de mon investiture parce qu'il a une royauté sous-marine à quelque kilomètre de là.**

D'accord les deux hommes du 5.0 aurait dut se douter que le gouverneur soit au courant pour l'existence d'Orcadia, mais pourquoi le Centre ne leur avait pas dit qu'il l'était ?

 **Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?** demanda l'homme politique un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps d'avoir cloué le bec aux deux hommes.

Le lieutenant eu besoin de quelque seconde avant de réagir mais ce n'était pas le cas de Steve. Qui se remit de ses émotions presque quasiment sur le coup. Et tacha d'expliquer tout la situation le plus clairement plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. L'ancien militaire ne savait pas si le gouverneur était au courant pour les fées, les méchants de Disney qui sont bien réel mais pas si méchant et tout ça. Et pas seulement que pour Orcadia.

 **Bien, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de mettre en marche l'alerte tsunami,** déclara l'homme politique après avoir quelque peu réfléchie suite aux explications du commandant.

Cependant Danny n'était pas vraiment de cette avis, si ils utilisaient l'alerte, la plus part des personnes chercherait à aller dans les terre, mais si la vague était aussi grande que le pensait Stiles, pas un seul endroit sur l'ile sera épargnée. Il fallait faire quitter tout l'ile par avion, encore heureux que M.O.M et Jerry mettait à leur disposition tout ce qu'ils pourraient leur servir. Mais comment expliquer à la population qu'il devait monter à bord de mystérieux avion en tout confiance et sécurité. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher une excuse potable, qu'un nouveau problème arriva.

 **Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ?** s'inquiéta Lou voyant, du moins croyant voir sa femme débarquer dans la pièce en compagnie de leur deux enfants.

Il n'était pas les seuls à s'inquiéter, dès qu'ils entendirent leur amis Danny et Steve voulurent en savoir plus craignant qu'il fût arrivé quelque chose à la famille de l'ancien flic de Chicago. Mais ils ne purent que s'inquiéter d'avantage quand ils découvrirent que Lou était en train d'enlacer du vide. Et ce n'était pas tout, après l'avoir observé se comporter bizarrement, Kono s'y mit à son tour.

 **Adam,** dit-elle alors que l'illusion face à elle, lui disait qu'il avait été libérer de prison.

Les autres n'étaient pas non plus en reste, Chin s'était enfermé dans son bureau en murmurant le prénom de sa défunte femme. Quant à l'escorte du gouverneur, inutile de s'appesantir la dessus. Ils n'étaient dans le même état que tous les autres. Mcgarrett était immédiatement sorti suivit de peu par le gouverneur. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres, et se mit à rêvasser immobile au beau milieu de la pièce. L'ancien militaire ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose, Danny n'était pas à ses côtés. Il n'était même pas sorti du bureau. Il rebroussa chemin en quatrième vitesse pour tomber sur son fiancé assis sur le canapé serrant un coussin très fort dans ses bras en lui donnant du « mon petit chat ».

Le commandant tacha de se calmer, il était en train de grandement paniquer. Il devait se ressaisir sur le champ. Ses amis et surtout son coéquipier comptait sur lui, pour les sortir de cet état. Il prit de longue et profonde respiration pour faire le calme dans son esprit. Lui permettant ainsi de mieux appréhender son environnement et savoir ce qui pouvait bien affecter tous les autres mais ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit attention au fond sonore dans lequel il était baigné. La musique était envoutante et semblait venir de partout comme de nulle part à la fois.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaire pour le comprendre. Il essaya de joindre Stiles et Derek. Mais sans succès, la chanson devait parasiter le réseau. La panique était en train de le regagner à nouveaux. Quand il pense qu'il est Navy-Seal et qu'il a été entrainé à être zen en toute circonstance. D'habitude il ne perdait pas le contrôle mais depuis qu'il était avec Danny sa commençait à arriver un certain nombre de fois. Mais surtout quand son petit blond à lui était en danger, ce qui était malheureusement le cas, ici.

Il dû prendre à nouveaux de longue et profonde inspiration avant d'essayer par tous les moyen de faire revenir son lieutenant à un état normal. Il avait tous essayé : il lui avait jeté un verre d'eau à la figure, lui avait donné des claques, rien. Il était même jusqu'à aller à lui dire, que Catherine l'avait recontacté et qu'il comptait le plaquer pour se remettre avec le véritable amour de sa vie. Mais toujours aucune réaction, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'une fois qu'il aurait sorti Danny de sa transe ce dernier ne se souviendrait pas de ces quelques mots. Désespéré et comme une dernière carte qu'il sortait de sa manche, il embrassa son fiancé, espérant qu'un baiser de conte de fée réussirait là où il avait précédemment échoué. Il venait de faire la connaissance de la méchante de la petite sirène, ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ?

Dans tous les cas, ça n'eut aucun de effet et pire ça blessait le brun dans son orgueil que son amoureux ne daigne même pas échanger un baiser. Il dû se résoudre à abandonner Danno qui était semble-t-il en train de consoler l'illusion de sa fille qui devait avoir une peine cœur, en disant oh combien les jeunes garçons était des types pervers et abjecte. Steve souri à l'idée que même pas dans son état normal Williams resterait toujours fidèle à lui-même. En tout cas pour ce qui concerne sa fille.

Il a allé jusqu'à la table tactile tentant de comprendre d'où venait la musique, il était persuadé que c'était la cause de tout ceci. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ces amis étaient comme ça quand il entendit un bruit venait de la porte. Quelqu'un cherchait à forcer la serrure du 5.0. Ça le commandant pouvait gérer, ça rentrait pile poil dans ses cordes, il sortit son arme de son étui à sa ceinture. Et la pointa sur la porte près à tirer sur le premier assaillant qu'il verrait. Il ne tremblait pas, sa respiration n'avait pas accélérer, son rythme cardiaque c'était pareille. Comme il le disait, ça il connaissait, il savait y faire. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à, que la porte à peine entrouverte l'un des assaillants se mette à hurler, ce qu'ils contaient faire.

 **On vérifie qu'ils vont bien, on voit si on trouve des choses qui pourront nous être utiles. Mais on ne perd pas notre temps, on doit se rendre au temple le plus vite possible.**

 **Merde, Stiles** , s'exclama Steve en baissant son arme en découvrant que c'était comme qui diraient les renforts qui venaient d'entrer par effraction dans son QG.

Mcgarrett n'était pas du genre à être soulagé de voir les renforts arriver, il aimait bien se sortir par lui-même des situations compliquées dans lesquelles il se retrouvait assez souvent. Surtout quand ça lui permettait aussi d'impressionner à certain blondinet de sa connaissance. Mais force était de constater que cette fois-ci, il était soulager de voire les agents du Centre. Même si le fils du sheriff se comportait bizarrement des fois, pour ne pas dire complètement comme un gamin. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils avaient les écouteurs de leur MP3 dans les oreilles ce qui obligeait le plus jeune à hurler pour ce comprendre. Ce dernier avait cependant fait largement ces preuves aux yeux de l'ancien Navy-Seal.

 **Vous pouvez me dire ce qui passe** , les questionna-t-il, **toute mon équipe voit des personnes qui ne sont pas là.**

Stiles était quasiment immobile la bouche ouverte, surpris d'avoir ouvert la porte sur une arme directement braqué sur lui. Arme tenue par un commandant Mcgarrett qui avait l'air d'être tout à fait dans son état normal. Derek du le pincer non sans grogner pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

 **Toute la ville est hypnotisée par le chant des sirènes des mers du sud,** expliqua l'agent du Centre en allant voir dans quel état se trouvaient les autres.

 **Comment se fait-il que ça ne m'affecte pas ?**

 **J'ai ma petit idée,** répondit mystérieusement Stiles en avisant Danny toujours assit sur le canapé. **Vous avez un MP3 ?**

Un peu étonné par cette question, Steve indiqua le bureau de Kono. La jeune femme en avait toujours un sur elle quand elle allait courir pour se défouler un peu. Une fois qu'il eut récupérer l'appareille, Stiles téléchargea rapidement le crie du Manbat avant de placer les écouteurs sur les oreilles du lieutenant. Le jeune avait beau lui avoir expliqué et dire que ça avait déjà marché, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser les doigts. Mais tout se passa comme prévue et très vite le blond repris conscience.

 **Je peux savoir ce qui se passe,** s'exclama Danny qui ne comprenait rien.

Et encore moins quand Steve vint l'embrasser presque par désespoir, quand leur lèvre se séparèrent le blond ne put constater avec étonnement que l'ancien militaire avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait. Et c'était quoi ce bruit insupportable qu'il entendait. Pourquoi lui avait-on mit des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il tenta de les enlever, mais il se fit immédiatement réprimander comme un petit enfant par son coéquipier.

Pendant que Steve lui expliquait ce qui c'était passé, Stiles essaya encore une fois de contacter Billy. Il avait essayé dès qu'il avait repris la route avec Derek. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, la connexion ne se faisait pas, il n'y avait que de la friture sur la ligne. Etant donné qu'ils utilisaient un système d'onde à longue portée transdimensionelle qui passait par le néant, Eken devait avoir trouvé un moyen de parasité le signal. Et bien entendue il devait aussi avoir pensé aux réseaux de portable, donc il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'équipement du 5.0 permette de contacter le directeur adjoint.

Une fois rassuré, façon de parler, sur ce qui c'était passé, Danny n'avait pu s'empêcher de contacter son ex-femme pour savoir comment allait leur fille. Mais comme il aurait dut s'attendre, le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Mcgarrett en profita pour aller parler avec Derek, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu curieux sur ce qui s'était passé quand les deux agents du Centre étaient arrivés. Déjà que Stiles avait l'air en panique quand ils avaient quitté le centre, il espérait que la vision qu'il avait pu avoir sous l'influence du chant des sirènes, n'avait pas jeté de l'huile sur le feu.

 **Ça va ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant du loup **. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette,** termina-t-il en désignant le fils du sheriff qui se laissait emporter sur la table tactile parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas contacter l'Alien.

Derek n'était pas du genre à parler des que l'on lui pose une question, ça tout le monde le sait. Et c'était encore plus le cas si la question avait pour sujet le jeune garçon dont il était amoureux. N'empêche la survie du monde dépendait de la réponse, en quelque sorte. Alors Steve n'allait pas abandonné.

 **Tu sais ce qu'il a vu ?** demanda-t-il en obtenant pour une réponse qu'un grognement de la part du loup mais ce dernier sous le regard insistant de l'ancien militaire dû se résigner à parler avec plus de clarté.

 **Je ne sais pas,** dit-il avant de maronné plus pour lui-même bien que Mcgarrett entendis, **mais ça l'a complètement retourné.**

 **Et toi ça va aller ?**

 **Oui, ça m'a plutôt été utile.**

Le commandant se contenta de ça et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Et comme le grincheux, il se mit à regarder le jeune homme qui mourait de foutre son poing dans la table. Danny ne tardait pas à les rejoindre et vint se coller contre son fiance, débité de ne pas pouvoir joindre sa fille et ayant donc besoin de réconfort. Rapidement le naturel revint galop et le lieutenant commença à se plaindre, de Eken qui était complètement timbré, de ce foutu hurlement qu'il était obligé d'écouter en boucle et des compagnies de téléphones pas capable d'avoir un réseaux qui résiste eu plan machiavélique. Ces plaintes fut comme un signe pour l'agent du centre qu'il pouvait se permettre d'hurler son désarrois.

 **Rien ne fonctionne, le réseau téléphonique, internet, les réseaux satellitaire, le réseau central du Centre. et je vous parie que les radios non plus ne fonctionnent pas. L'ile est coupée du monde,** termina-t-il avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le verre de la table, découragé.

 **Tu vas trouver une solution,** essaya de l'encourager Derek en s'approchant et hésitant par la même occasion si il pouvait poser ou non sa mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

 **Et quand ça,** marmonna le plus jeune de façon totalement inaudible sauf pour un loup. **Avant ou après que j'ai tenté vainement de stopper Eken.**

Les trois autre personnes présente avait bien compris que la situation actuelle était quasi-désespérée. Et comme un signe de dieu que ça ne pouvait que s'améliorer, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un écran de la pièce se mit en action. Il continuait à ne montrer que de la friture mais de temps en temps une image furtive s'intercala entre deux instants de « neige ». Il fallut quelque instant de patience difficile que l'image reste de façon définitive et que le son vint se joindre à elle.

 **Commandant Williams, Lieutenant Mcgarrett,** s'exclama Billy, **Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit.**

La confection était encore difficile mais Stiles se dépêcha de voir si il pouvait faire quelque chose de son côté et les deux hommes du 5.0 lui vint en haut. La connexion finit par enfin être parfaitement établie.

 **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda l'Alien franchement inquiet. **J'ai perdu la connexion avec tous nos agents présents sur ile et pas moyen de la rétablir. J'ai dû passer un marcher avec un vaisseau récupérateur Phitouttchien pour utiliser leur systèmes de communication en échange de pouvoir récupérer tout ce qu'ils voulaient de nos déchet spatiaux en toute légalité.**

 **Tout la ville était baigné par le chant des sirènes de mer du sud,** répondit immédiatement le fils du sheriff sans faire attention à tout ce qu'avait raconté le directeur adjoint.

Les quatre hommes entendirent une exclamation de surprise et stupeur, qui précéda l'apparition avec force d'Ursula sur l'écran manquant de peu de faire sortir l'extraterrestre du cadre.

 **Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas atteint ?** s'exclama la gorgone des mers.

Stiles pointa simple les écouteurs qu'il avait sur la tête en disant crie de Manbat. Billy loua l'ingéniosité de son agent avant de rejoindre sa comparse qui regardait le commandant bizarrement, remarquant que lui n'avait pas d'écouteur.

 **Je suis immunisé,** déclara-t-il comprend ce qui tracassait les deux autre de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Ursula ne semblait pas si surprise que ça que l'ancien Navy-Seal soit immunisé contre le chant. Son regard dévia vers le blond qui le lui renverra avec de l'incompréhension et un peu d'effroi. Elle expliqua que rapidement que le chant vous montraient tout simplement la ou les personnes que vous aimez le plus et qui vous manquait terriblement. Et que comme pour le briquet dans certain cas, ça ne fonctionne pas si cette personne ne trouve à vos coté. Dans le cas de Steve ce n'était pas vraiment que Danny lui manquait, mais qu'il était plutôt impatient de l'avoir rien que pour lui à la maison. Tout comme Lou qui voyait sa famille alors qu'il avait petit-déjeuner avec eux pas plus tard que ce matin.

La sorcière ajouta que ça fonctionnait aussi, quand ce n'était pas la personne que vous aimez qui se trouvait à vos coté mais une pale version grisâtre et déprimé de l'être qui illuminait toute vos journée avant, grâce à sa présence lumineuse et chaleureuse à en rendre jaloux le soleil. Pendant que Stiles tacha de savoir si ces informations pouvait être utiles contre le Kraken, Derek eu quant à lui une réaction inattendue. Il enleva tout simplement les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

 **Qu'est-ce qui te prend** , s'offusqua Steve.

 **Je suis immunisé aussi,** lui répondit-il sèchement sans le regard.

Il ne fixait que le fils du sheriff pour bien que celui-ci comprenne que la personne qui lui manquait le plus au monde, ce n'était pas sa mère, ce n'était pas sa grande sœurs, ce n'était plus son premier amour. Mais Stiles, le Stiles si Stiles qu'il voulait le plaquer contre un mur pour lui faire des choses inavouable.

 **Attend, tu as dit qu'il y avait des agents sur l'ile** , s'exprima le plus jeune à l'attention de son ami pour changer de sujet et oublier au plus vite ce qu'il venait de se passer. **Combien ?**

Billy qui était en train de sourire, en pensant des « ooooh c'est mignon » à côté du Ursula mi- dégouté, mi- débité, fut surpris et complètement décontenancé de revenir sur le sujet principal aussi rapidement.

 **Plus de deux tiers de nos effectifs venait d'arriver pour aider à évacuer et je ne te parle pas des agents du WHOOP. Il va falloir du temps pour que je trouve la source du signal des sirènes et on ne pas non-plus perdre du temps à tous les sortir de la transe.**

Billy avait raison, si Eken avait demandé à ses sirènes des mers du sud d'hypnotisé tout la ville c'est bien parce qu'il comptait réaliser son plan ce soir.

 **On va devoir laisser tomber la partie évacuation** , continua le directeur adjoint avec déception. **Faut se concentrer sur le temple, M.O.M est en train de rassembler les troupes restante.**

 **Et bien la situation ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique** , commenta Danny.

Malheureusement l'Alien comme l'ancienne sirène grimaça à cette remarque, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

 **On a aussi perdu le contact avec les Spies. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elles avaient retrouvé la trace des Dudes sur un bateau et puis plus rien.**

 **Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de convaincre la garde atlantidéenne de nous aider, qu'ils étaient déjà sous l'influence du trident,** ajouta Ursula avant de décidé de terminer quand même sur une bonne note. **Par contre les Skymarchal ont moins fait leur difficile et au moment où je vous parle ils sont en train de tenir éloigner, les bancs de sirènes qui arrive, de l'entrer des tunnels.**

Stiles se sentit plus léger, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, c'est qu'Eken n'avait probablement que les sirènes qui se trouvait dans l'aquarium. Sans compté que ça voulait aussi dire que le kraken avait eu un accro dans son plan. C'était quand même une bonne nouvelle. Mais cependant ce n'était pas ce qui avait retenu l'attention de Steve.

 **Vous voulez dire qu'on doit laisser des innocents sans défense alors qu'il n'y pas moyen de savoir si le tsunami a été stopper.**

 **Commandant,** s'exclama le fils du sheriff, faite leur confiance. **Elles ont sauvé le monde plus que je ne le ferais jamais. Et j'ai déjà quelque sauvetage à mon actif à titre de comparaison. De plus nous avons besoin, j'ai besoin de votre aide.**

Derek regarda le jeune homme soutenir avec brio le regard du plus vieux. Le loup était vraiment en train de se demander comment Stiles pouvait avoir aussi peu confiance en ses capacités et pourtant faire preuve d'une assurance naturelle quand c'était nécessaire. Quelque seconde après le sort été en jeter, Billy annonça qu'il avait modifié tout leur systèmes pour pouvoir communiquer grâce au Phitouttchien. Et les quatre hommes partir à la suite, un seul objectif en tête, arrêter Eken et sauver le monde par la même occasion.


	32. Chapter 32

Désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture.

* * *

Les deux voitures se suivaient sans que l'écart entre elles ne s'élargisse ou se réduise. Les deux agents du Centre et les deux hommes du 5.0 n'avait pas eu besoin de se concerter pour décider qu'ils prendraient deux voitures. Steve avait longuement hésité, à savoir si ce ne serait pas mieux de sortir Kono, Chin et Lou de leur transe, il devait bien avoir d'autre MP3 dans les bureaux, histoires d'avoir un peu plus de monde. Mais le commandant était cependant obligé de reconnaitre que face à une armée de sirènes ils seront démunis. Seul Derek et Stiles avaient l'habitude d'affronté ce genre de chose. Alors autant ne pas mettre ses amis en danger.

La camaro de Danny comme d'habitude conduite par Steve suivait la jeep de Stiles pendant que les deux véhicules étaient surveillés par Ursula et Billy qui avait réussi à obtenir contre toute attente des images satellites. On dit merci les Phitouttchien. Mais que ce soit dans une comme dans l'autre et même dans le confort d'une salle de soutien logistique du Centre, le silence régnait. On pouvait croire que c'était juste pour profiter du calme maintenant que ni Stiles, ni Danny ne portait d'écouteur, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis un moment maintenant et avançait dorénavant au milieu de nulle part. Et comme ils s'en étaient doutés, Billy leur avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de signal sonore provenant d'Eken et de ses sirènes.

Bizarrement, dans la jeep, contrairement à ce que pouvait s'attendre quelqu'un qui connaissait les deux garçons, ce n'était pas Stiles qui cherchait un moyen de briser le silence sans que la personne à ses côté ne s'emporte. Mais belle et bien Derek. Le loup avait comme qui dirait prit une grande décision, une résolution même. Il allait se battre pour Stiles. Arrêter de croire qu'à cause de son passé, il ne pouvait pas être heureux. Arrêter de laisser passer sa dernier chance de bonheur, car oui à l'heure actuel il ne sentait incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que le fils du sheriff.

Il aurait pu la jouer aveugle et croire que jamais le jeune homme lui renverrait ses sentiments. Mais il n'était pas aveugle, il savait que Stiles était au moins autant attiré par lui, que lui était attiré par Stiles. Son instinct, sa conscience en était persuadée, tous ses sens le lui disaient. Peut-être que le fils du sheriff ne l'avait pas encore comprit ou se refusait à l'admettre. Il fallait le comprendre, après le Nogitsune et peut être même quelque douloureuse expérience au boulot, il se retrouvait brisé, cassé. A premier vue il avait toujours l'air fidèle à lui-même, peut-être qu'à de rare moment où il oubliait tout ce qui s'était passé, il l'était. N'empêche sa sonnait sauvent faux maintenant.

Mais ça allait changer maintenant parce que Derek avait en fin comprit, comprit ce que sa sœur avait voulu dire par « la vraie raison qui te pousse à agir ainsi ». Il voulait que son Stiles revienne, celui qui lui avait conquérir le cœur en un regard, pour qu'il puisse finir de séduire le reste. Il voulait revoir son sourire idiot. Le revoir gesticuler dans tous les sens parce qu'il est nerveux. Mais tout ça de manière inconsciente, pas parce qu'il devait se donner une certaine contenance devant les autres, mais parce que son corps agissait indépendamment de sa tête.

Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a décidé de tout faire pour passer le reste de sa vie avec le petit gars à ses coté, qu'il ne restait pas un constipé des sentiments comme devait le pensé toute la meute. Il aurait bien besoin d'avoir un bouquin du style « comment exprimer ses sentiment quand on est un vieux grincheux en dix leçons ». Il était sûr que Stiles en avait rédigé un, … avant.

 **Au faites,** réussit-il enfin à sortir de sa bouche, **tu vis où maintenant ?**

Stiles sourit à la question, qui aurait cru que le loup savait entamer la conversation par « Au faites ». Il en aurait presque ris. D'ailleurs il en rit, un peu, mais ça avait tout l'aire d'être moqueur limite blessant Il ne trouvait pas ça amusant ou ironique. Il se moquait juste du loup qui en était réduit à agir ainsi, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais Derek n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour si peu, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir la bouche, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Il fixa le jeune homme avec toute l'intensité d'un tueur en séries et ce fut efficace.

 **Dans le Maine, dans une petite ville entre Heaven et Storybrooks** , finit par lâcher le plus jeune **. Autrement dit je ne suis pas vraiment… dépaysé.**

Il n'avait que murmuré ce dernier mot, se rappelant que c'était à Derek qu'il parlait. Et que ce dernier ne méritait pas qu'il fasse l'effort de faire semblant d'être lui.

 **C'est bien là-bas ?** questionna presque honteusement le loup. **Tu me feras visiter.**

Derek se serait bien foutu des claques, si avec ça Stiles ne le prenait pas en grippe, c'est qu'il n'a plus de considération pour son humble personne.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire** , répondit l'agent du sheriff quittant rapidement la route des yeux pour regarder le plus vieux l'air de dire « fout moi la paix, au lieu de dire des conneries pareils ».

Mais le grincheux y donnait autant d'attention qu'à ses premières chemises. Il était lancé maintenant.

 **Et toi qu'est-ce tu fais** ? répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

 **Rien qui te regarde.**

 **Et bien ça m'énerve,** s'offusqua le loup, alors que sans prévenir il agrippa d'une main une des jambes de Stiles et commença à la caresser tout doucement de la pointe du pouce.

Il ne se rendait pas vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il fait, c'était plutôt son inconscient. Parce que sinon tout ce que Derek contrôlait c'était son attitude. Et il avait repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes. C'est-à-dire grogner et hurler sur le fils du sheriff. Sauf que là, c'était pour la bonne cause.

 **Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un idiot**.

Stiles ne préféra pas répondre, d'un geste brusque qui manqua de peu de le faire freiner brusquement. Il se défit de l'emprise de loup, avant de faire comme si il n'était pas là. Il alluma le lecteur CD et augmenta le son autant que possible. Il se mit même à fredonner sur un air entêtant, mais Derek n'en n'avait pas terminé. Comme le plus jeune il y a peine quelque seconde, Derek ignora le conducteur et éteignit la radio.

 **Je te parle,** s'exclama-t-il fortement en haussant bien le ton pour montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas. **Tu pourrais m'écouter pour une fois.**

Le fils du sheriff pouffa quelque seconde, se moquant de ce que le plus vieux voulait lui dire. Tant que le grincheux n'en ferais qu'à sa tête en ignorant ce que lui il souhaitait et bien il ferait de même. Il pouvait être deux à jouer le jeu et le jeune homme avait toujours été plutôt doué sur le domaine.

 **Parce que toi tu m'écoute. J'ai pourtant été claire,** s'exclama-t-il.

Non mais sérieusement, pour qui le loup se prenait pour lui dicter des ordres.

 **Non justement tu ne l'est pas** , s'offusqua Derek en lui attrapant à nouveaux la jambe.

C'est vrais quoi. Le plus jeune disait ne pas vouloir discuter de ses sentiment avec lui et pourtant pendant près de quatre ans il n'arrête pas de parler de lui au point où ses interlocuteurs s'était imaginé des choses qui devait forcement être vrai. Oui, c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier, mais l'agent du Centre n'était pas resté impassible. Sans compter que pendant un brève et petit instant de bonheur c'est le fils du sheriff qui l'avait embrassé et en plus il lui avait dire qu'il l'aimait. Bon d'accord seulement qu'il l'adorait même c'était presque la même chose. Stiles ne pouvait pas nier qu'il envoyait des signes qui disait tout le contrairement de ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire.

Tout ça le plus vieux essaya de le lui dire. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisé pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'a pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent depuis que les seul fois où il la fait ça ne lui a apporté que des ennuis. Alors il n'avait peut-être pas choisis les bons mots, pour exprimer certaine chose. Mais il espérait que ça ferais réagir le jeune homme. Une simple réflexion comme quoi il n'a jamais autant parler, suffirait à faire son bonheur. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il n'y avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience pour voir si le message était passé.

Malheureusement le message était visiblement trop bien passé et ça le fils du sheriff ne semblait pas apprécia. Il freina d'un coup sans prévenir, lui faisait carrément se cogner la tête contre le pneu si le loup mu par un brusque instinct protecteur, n'avait pas agi en retenant le jeune homme d'une seule main. Alors qu'il pouvait entendre derrière eux les pneus de la camaro freiner sur la route. Et ainsi deviner aisément l'air circonspect et surpris des deux passagers.

 **Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ?** commença à hurler Stiles. **Tu veux que je te dise que je suis amoureux de toi. Eh bien voilà, JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI. Mais tu sais quoi ! ça ne change absolument rien.**

Le loup se sentit immédiatement apaisé, le jeune homme avait enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait. Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Aller savoir pourquoi, pour le fils du sheriff ne changeait pas la donne. Il devait croire qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. C'est n'importe quoi, comme lui avait dit l'illusion de Paige, il devait apprendre de ses erreurs et se battre pour ce qui lui importait, c'était aussi valable pour le plus jeune que pour lui-même.

En tout cas il comprenait sa réflexion dans la boutique plutôt dans la journée. « Qui aurait cru que c'est moi qui réagirais comme ça » avait-il dit. C'est vrai qu'il y a encore quelque temps Derek aurait refusé catégoriquement qu'il est quelque chose entre eux par culpabilité. Merde il était quand même allé jusqu'à s'enfuir. Et voilà que maintenant qu'il avait réglé ça, c'est Stiles qui se retrouvait avec ce genre de peur.

 **Oh je te vois venir** , continua le conducteur devinant ce que son passager pouvait déduire de son petit discourt. **Tu crois que je culpabilise à cause d'Allison et de tous les autres. Que je me refuse au bonheur parce que je ne crois pas le mériter après toutes les vies que j'ai détruite. Et bien tu te goure. C'est parce que j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse ça ferait toujours le mauvais choix. Je suis autant maladroit au sens propre qu'au figuré. Je me sacrifie pour sauver mon père, Alison meure. J'ai décidé d'aider Scott alors que je ne suis qu'un humain, et non content de tuer quelqu'un que j'aurais pu sauver, parce qu'après tout Donovan se faisait manipuler. Je me rappelle que ma mère me haïssait avant de mourir et je suis maintenant incapable de penser à elle autrement.**

Stiles commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Face à ça, Derek n'avait qu'une seul envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, il en oubliait totalement ce vers quoi, ils se dirigeaient.

 **Elle avait peur de moi et tu sais quoi elle avait raison. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas parlé de mon boulot à mon père ? Que j'ai eu douze coéquipiers différents en un an ? Merde Rory est parti à cause de moi, il s'est dénoncer à cause d'une faute que j'ai commise. Putain, tu te rends compte que tout ça,** dit-il en levant les bras en l'air, histoire de désigner Eken et la possible apocalypse qui menaçait d'arriver. **C'est ma faute**.

Et alors avait envie de dire Derek lui aussi avait fait des mauvais choix. Il avait perdu sa famille et son premier amour à cause de ses choix. Mais il avait aussi fait des bon choix, mordre Isaac par exemple, cela lui fallut du temps mais à présent le bouclé lui en était reconnaissant. Décidé d'avoir confiance en Scott et en cet abruti qui trainait avec lui et ça il n'avait jamais regretté. Il était persuadé que Stiles aussi avait des bon choix, il avait sauvé son père, il les avait aidé à stopper Peter, Jackson, Jennifer. Sans lui Beacon Hills ne serait plus que des ruines fumantes. Mais Stiles ne voyait que les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

 **La seule chose de bien que j'ai fait dans ma vie, c'est appartenir au Centre. Alors je ne laisserais pas une seule mauvaise décision que je pourrais prendrais, tout gâché.**

Et Stiles se tue pour fixer la route devant lui sans pour autant démarrer. Derek était perplexe c'est bien beau ce long discours mais en fait ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Le loup sera encore plus la jambe du jeune homme et de l'autre lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Qu'il le regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlerait.

 **Je sais que tu as peur, moi aussi j'ai peur. de te perdre, de te détruire. Mais on a besoin l'un de l'autre.**

Sur ces mots il se décida à l'embrasser et lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là. Le loup s'approcha avec lenteur au début Stiles ne fit pas un geste le laissant venir. Mais alors que les lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre, Stiles tourna brusquement la tête, faisant soupirer le plus vieux de découragement.

 **Au risque de me répéter, on fait notre boulot et on se revoit plus de notre vie,** s'exclama une dernier fois le jeune homme avant de redémarrer en se murant dans le silence.

Dans l'autre voiture, le silence régnait là aussi. Sauf que dans ce cas, ça semblait ne pas déranger l'un contre l'autre. Il est vrai que d'habitude lors de leur trajet routinier et quotidien ils se montraient plus bavards allant jusqu'à s'engueuler avec force pour un rien, dans la plupart des cas. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la situation actuelle était exceptionnelle. Quand ils étaient en route pour le danger, ils savaient mettre leur petite querelle de côté pour a la place se préparer au rude combat qu'ils allaient devoir mener.

De plus comme Steve était obligé de suivre la jeep, ce dernier n'appuyait pas comme un dérater sur le champignon. Et donc la conduite se retrouvait être plus douce et agréable qu'à l'accoutumer ne permettant pas ainsi au blond d'entamer la conversion en se plaignant encore et toujours du comportement du brun au volant de SA voiture. Même si le commandant conduisait comme à son habitude, est-ce que le continental se serait plaint. A vrai dire Mcgarrett avait des doutes sur le sujet.

Danny était perdu dans ses pensées appuya sur la portière le regard river sur le paysage de l'autre côté de la vitre, mais sans vraiment le regarder. Le brun pouvait facilement deviner ce qui tracassait son fiancé. Bien entendue il était inquiet pour sa fille, mais l'ancien militaire était tout aussi persuadé que Danno tentait de deviner ce que Grace pouvait bien voir sous l'influence du chant des sirènes des mers du sud.

Le blond espérait totalement que ce soit lui le sujet de l'illusion de sa fille et à tout l'inverse il priait dieux pour que ça ne soit pas un de ses petit mecs qui était dans sa classe. Cependant il était prêt à concéder que l'être qu'elle aime le plus au monde en lui manquant terriblement soit Monsieur Roudoudou. Le chat qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance du temps où ses parents étaient encore mariés et sur le continent. Monsieur Roudoudou les avait malheureusement quitté pour de plus vert pâturage parce que mal éduqué il n'avait pas regardé à droite puis à gauche avant de traverser.

Et même si le lieutenant était en train de se remémoré des souvenirs heureux bien que des doté d'une certaine tristesse, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être le premier à voir que la jeep freina brusquement. Steve réagit aussi tôt que Danny se mit à crier. Il réussit de justesse à stopper la camaro à quelques millimètres du parechoc arrière de la jeep.

 **Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend** , s'exclama le commandant.

Les deux hommes étaient inquiet, serait-il possible qu'ils aient de nouveaux à faire au chant des sirènes et que les deux agents du centre soit déjà en train de divaguer. Pourtant Billy avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucun signe que le chant était aussi émis dans les terres. Et puis Derek avait prétendue être immunisé comme l'ancien Navy-Seal. Alors si ce n'était ça, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

 **Ils se disputent, je crois,** déclara le lieutenant qui était en train de plisser les yeux, pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait devant.

Puis au grand étonnement du conducteur, le blond se tue. Steve serait attendu à des exclamations de colère. Comme quoi ils avaient bien choisis leur moment pour leur dispute de couple, ils auraient pu attendre. Ou alors Danny aurait regardé son amoureux avec sarcasme en disant qu'au moins Stilinski avait l'intelligence de stopper la voiture pour s'engueuler avec son coéquipier.

 **C'est tout ? pas de remarque ? pas de commentaire ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le lieutenant ne fit que tourner la tête avec lassitude en directions de son coéquipier. Il le regarda avec cette même notion de lassitude dans les yeux avant de à nouveaux se mettre à observer ce qui pouvait bien se passer de l'autre côté de la vitre. Steve devait l'avouer, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Quelque chose lui disait que le blond n'était pas seulement préoccupé à cause de Grace. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour imaginer que ça avait peut-être un lien avec lui, avec eux.

 **Danno qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** l'interrogea-t-il sérieusement tout en tachant de faire un peu d'humour, histoire de dissimuler son anxiété. **Ta mère t'a appelé pour parler des plans de table.**

 **On devrait annuler,** sortit le blond tout d'un coup dans un murmure à peine audible après quelque instant d'un silence des plus pesants.

Annuler quoi ? se demanda l'ancien militaire. Le mariage ? mais il était tombé sur la tête.

 **Danny** , s'exclama-t-il l'air de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas vouloir comprendre.

 **Je ne crois pas que j'apporterais ce que tu veux,** répondit le lieutenant avec sérieux mais aussi tristesse.

Ça lui déchirait le cœur de le reconnaitre, mais fallait voire l'évidence, c'était le mieux pour eux deux. Par contre Steve ne partageait pas cette opinion. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était complètement abasourdi. Il s'était passé quoi pour que Danny décide de ne plus se marier avec lui.

 **Tu te fous de moi, qu'est-ce que t'es allé chercher,** réagit il vivement, quoi qu'il se passait dans la tête du continental fallait que ça lui sorte par les oreilles au plus vite. **Je m'en fou de ce que tu m'apporterais, ce que tu me donne déjà, me suffit.**

 **T'es immunisé,** s'offusqua brusquement le lieutenant comme si ça allait aider Steve à mieux apprendre la situation.

D'accord se dit le commandant qui visiblement n'y voyait toujours pas plus clair dans son comportement. Ok, il est immunisé contre le chant des sirènes des mers du sud, mais quel était le rapport avec le fait qu'il faudrait abandonner l'idée de se marier.

 **Je te manque même quand je suis là, tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique.**

Implique, implique, ça n'impliquait pas grand-chose, se disait le brun. Ce n'était pas Danny qui lui manquait à proprement parler. Mais le faite de pouvoir l'embrasser tranquillement autant de fois et autant de temps qu'il le veut. De pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, parce que lui en a besoin. De l'avoir pour lui tout seul et de ne pas devoir le partager avec toute l'équipe, qui passait son temps à le taquiner. Ça devrait lui être exclusivement réservé. En fin de compte ce n'était que de la jalousie, plus qu'autre chose.

 **Et moi je ne le suis pas,** ajouta le lieutenant presque en hurlant.

Attendez, c'est ça le problème que lui n'était pas immuniser. Que l'ancien militaire ne lui manque pas alors qu'il était dans la même pièce. Il croyait vraiment que ça allait poser problème. Que ça allait le déranger, mais il était allé la chercher où, cette idée stupide.

 **Danno, c'est Grace que tu voyais,** tenta-t-il de lui expliquer alors qu'il lui faisait face alors que son vis-à-vis faisait en sorte de regarder ailleurs. **Je sais pertinemment que je passerais toujours après ta fille. Je l'ais accepter. Non, je ne l'ai pas accepté, parce c'est normal. Tu vois si ça n'était pas le cas, là je voyerait une bonne raison de rompre.**

 **Mais justement, c'est là qu'ait le problème.**

Non mais sérieusement, pensa le commandant. Il préféra abandonner, ç'était n'importe quoi.

 **J'ai déjà été marié, j'ai déjà une famille** , continua le blond sur sa lancé. **Tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'a pas de bagage, qui n'attend pas la catastrophe qui détruira ce mariage. Quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras fonder une famille.**

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, c'était quoi la suite. Qu'il mérite quelqu'un comme Catherine juste parce ce qu'elle a un vagin et qu'elle pourra lui pondre des gosses à la pelle. En faites le lieutenant était simplement en panique post-fiançailles et qu'il se servait de la première excuse venue pour fuir. Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est juste la peur qu'il lui faisait dire des bêtises pareilles. Ç'était lui qui pas plus tard que le matin même paniquait à l'idée de devenir veuf avant de se faire passer la bague au doigt.

 **Non Danny,** lui rétorqua-t-il, **ce que je mérite c'est être heureux. Et désolé de te l'appendre mais pour ça, va falloir que tu sois là. Alors tu arrêtes de laisser la peur t'envahir ou je dois te rappeler que quand je t'ai fait ma demande t'a répondit si vite « Oui » sans hésiter que je n'avais même pas finit de poser la question.**

Danny ne dit rien, n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, ne se contentant que de fixer un point droit devant lui. Mais son coéquipier prenait son mal en patience et guettait une réaction.

 **Ils ont fini** , déclara au bout d'un moment en pointant la jeep qui redémarrait.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonne Lecture et vous me voyez désolé mais il doit rester des fautes, malgré mes relectures.

* * *

Peut-être une demi-heure voir une heure plus tard, les deux voitures arrivèrent non loin du temple, dans un silence quasi religieux. Seul le bruit des pneus qui freinaient sur les gravillons se faisait entendre, suivit de peu par les portières qui s'ouvrirent avant de se faire claquer sans ménagement par chacun des quatre hommes. Dès qu'ils sortirent de leurs voitures respectives, les deux duos se séparèrent automatiquement pour en fermer de nouveaux.

Danny rejoignit immédiatement Stiles pour lui demander comme ça allait, pensant que c'était lui qui avait dû subir la dispute. Steve et Derek ne purent que s'approcher l'un de l'autre pour observer leur amoureux respectif sympathiser en probablement critiquant ouvertement chacun à leur tour ou peut être tous les deux ensemble, leur coéquipiers.

 **Vous aussi vous vous êtes disputé ?** demanda Derek à l'autre homme.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du loup de chercher à faire la conversation. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus, c'est bien beau de vouloir se battre et conquérir le cœur du fils du sheriff, mais si ce dernier se décidait à arrêter d'être borné et faire sa part des choses, se serait mieux. Alors oui, il avait besoin de parler, d'avoir quelques conseils de quelqu'un qui a première vue, avait réussi à être en couple avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Même si là, il y avait de quoi en douter légèrement.

 **Il s'est mis en tête de rompre nos fiançailles pour mon propre bien,** soupira Steve sans pourtant faire face à son interlocuteur, il ne pouvait pas lâcher son blondinet des yeux.

 **Le mien pense que ça serait catastrophique qu'on se mette ensemble.**

 **On est bien dans la merde** , commenta le commandant.

Derek confirma d'un simple « ouep » à moitié grogner. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait parler à quelqu'un qu'il allait devenir pour autant quelqu'un d'aussi bavard et volubile que le fils du sheriff.

 **Ah l'amour,** s'exclama soudainement Ursula dans leurs oreilles respectives via les oreillettes faisant sursauter aussi bien le loup et le commandant que les deux autre.

L'entrée de la gorgone dans la discussion était tellement inattendue qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être effrayer à l'idée qu'elle est pu assister, ainsi que le directeur adjoint, aux deux dispute qu'il y avait eu plutôt dans les différentes voitures. Pourtant Billy avait dit qu'il coupait toute communication le temps qu'ils fassent le trajet jusqu'au temple. Il était même convenu que ce soit eux qui les contactent dès qu'ils seraient arrivés. Et pourtant c'était les deux personnes à l'abri dans la salle de contrôle du Centre qui les avait recontactés en premier.

 **Bon ce n'est pas tout,** s'exprima l'extraterrestre **, mais vous étiez où, les renforts commençait à s'inquiéter.**

Les renforts ? S'interrogèrent les quatre hommes présent sur les lieux, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'exprimèrent leur questionnement à haute voix. Par contre sans se concerter, ils eurent tous les quatre la même réaction. Ils se mirent à parcourir du regard tous les alentours.

On se serait crue sur un chantier comme il y en a dans les villes, sauf qu'il était au beau milieu de nulle part. Seulement entouré d'arbres et encore des arbres. Le sol était gravillonné sommairement et il y avait des engins de chantier poser ici et là, ainsi que quelques préfabriqué. En tout cas Eken avait fait les choses bien, tout ça avait l'aire strictement normale, bien qu'ils soient au beau milieu de la forêt. Au loin se trouvait une palissade réalisé avec ce qui avait dû passer sous la main. Des planches posées dans tous les sens sur un grillage avec quelques affiches presque illisible. Le tout était surplombé de fils barbelés mais pas sur toute la longueur. Oui, on pouvait dire que le Kraken avait fait les choses correctement. Et au milieu de tout ça, dans la poussière de gravier soulevé par le pas, se dessina trois silhouettes.

On avait toute suite les yeux attirés par la silhouette du milieu bien plus imposante que les deux autres réunis. Elle était plus grand mais surtout beaucoup plus large, de loin on avait l'impression que l'épaisseur d'une de ses jambes équivalait à l'épaisseur d'une des personnes à ses coté. En parlant de ces dernières, elles avaient l'air de taille normal en tout cas comparé à l'autre. Elles étaient quelque peu semblables, bien que l'une fût résolument féminine alors que l'autre était tout à fait masculine.

Stiles n'eut pas à les dévisager longtemps pour comprendre qui elles étaient. D'ailleurs il fut ravi de les reconnaitre. Il était comme qui dirait soulagé de les voir arriver, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose M.O.M avait enfin recouvré la raison et avait envoyé un agent plus compétent. Et de plus même si il était content de savoir le jeune homme présent ce n'était rien comparer à la sensation de savoir la jeune femme sur l'ile. En voilà une qui allait pouvoir l'aider avec l'autre grincheux qui était visiblement résolue en n'en faire qu'à sa tête faisant fi des choix du fils du sheriff.

 **Martin, Diana** , s'exclama-t-il sans attendre.

Cependant aucun de ces deux-là ne lui répondit. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de le saluer sommairement en fait. La troisième personne celle avec la carrure imposante c'était littéralement élancé vers le jeune agent du Centre pour le prendre dans ses bras en le soulevant dans les airs, comme si il était à peine plus lourd qu'une plume.

 **Java heureux de voir Stiles,** déclara le troisième homme, **Java vouloir aider Stiles à vaincre méchant Kraken.**

 **Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Java,** lança le fils du sheriff difficilement à moitié étouffé par la poigne du dénommé Java.

Danny, Steve étaient quasiment abasourdit par leur retrouvaille. Quant à Derek, le loup était heureux de savoir enfin à quoi rassemblait cette fameuse Diana. Que ce soit dit, il n'était pas jaloux, Stiles lui avait bien déclaré à lui-même mais aussi à Cora qu'il n'avait rien entre eux. Non il était plutôt ravie de la savoir ici, si vraiment c'était la nouvelle Lydia, la nouvelle confidente/meilleurs amies, alors elle allait peut être pouvoir l'aider à faire entendre raison au jeune garçon. Et puis petite cerise sur le gâteau, avec c'est trois-là dans les parages, Stiles se comportait à nouveaux normalement et ça avait quand même l'air un peu plus naturel.

Après avoir salué ses trois amis et présente les deux membres du 5.0 et Derek. Ce dernier pour sa présentation eu le droit à un petit commentaire de la part de la jeune femme. « Encore mieux que je me l'imaginais », avait-elle déclaré. Derek aurait bien tourné la tête vers le plus jeune pour le fixer du regard l'air de dire « tu vois que tu parles de moi toute le temps ». Mais c'était sans compter que Stiles n'avait pas nié parler à tout bout de champs de lui et pire d'avoir des sentiments pour le grincheux. Le garçon était juste borné à désirer coute que coute ne rien essayer.

Par contre Diana ne se priva pas de faire son petit regard espiègle mais Stiles tacha de l'ignorer. Et tout ce petit monde revint sur le sujet principal. D'ailleurs Stiles avait quelque interrogation sur la marche à suivre avec le nouveau trio. Pas qu'il n'était pas ravi qu'il soit là, loin de là. C'est juste qu'à la place de M.O.M il aurait convoqué les chasseuses de fée, histoire de mettre tous les chances de son côté.

 **M.O.M n'a pas contacté les Druskar pour nous aider ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Tu penses bien que si,** répondit Martin. **Mais tu connais la réputation de la sœur ainée, Alexia. Elle a tout simplement dit qu'elles avaient mieux à faire.**

Il est vrai que la sœur aux cheveux vert n'était pas facile, beaucoup plus autoritaire que celle aux cheveux mauve, celle que Stiles connaissait le mieux. Elle n'aimait pas que M.O.M essaye de prendre l'ascendant sur elle. Alors dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle l'envoyait bouler avec grand plaisir.

 **Ça me fait penser,** lança la demi-sœur de Martin en s'approcha de la jeep à fin de poser sa mallette sur le capot. **Chloé te passe le bonjour et se demande si tu n'aurais pas trouver deux de ses armes qu'elle aurait perdu avec plusieurs munitions de rechange**.

En disant ses mots, elle ouvrit la mallette dévoilant les deux pistolets et leur munition soit disant perdu. En réalité les deux armes étaient à destination du commandant et du lieutenant. Derek et Java étant beaucoup plus forts qu'un humain, ils n'utiliseraient pas d'arme. Pour Stiles et Martin leur chronoscan était suffisant, la jeune femme savait déjà que le fils du sheriff allait utiliser le filex alors que son frère irait tout de suite à la grosse artillerie ç'est à dire le cutteur-laser. Quant à elle pour sa part, n'étant pas vraiment quelqu'un de terrain, du moins si elle avait le choix, elle se contenterait de mettre les sirènes en sécurité une fois que Stiles les aurait libérés de l'influence du trident.

Elle dut prendre le temps de leur expliquer, les deux hommes l'allant pas utilisé des armes inconnues sans un minimum d'explication, que les pistolets avaient été modifiés pour utiliser un type de balle bien précise. Des balles assez semblable à celles de leurs armes de service mis à part leur couleur. Couleur qui provenait du fait qu'elles étaient forgées à partir de Dust, un minerai que l'on trouve exclusivement dans le monde féerique et dont l'exploitation est minutieusement régie par les clans. Il en existait de différentes sortes avec différente propriété. On n'en trouve partout dans le monde féerique, dans les océans, les montagnes et même les arbres mais aussi à l'état de microscopique particule dans l'air. Par chance de par leur métabolisme d'hybride moitié humaine, moitié pixtie, les Druskar avait la capacité de pouvoir extraire de la Dust de leur cheveux.

Quant aux balles, Chloé leur avait mis quatre sortes. Les charges marrons liés à la Dust dite de la terre, très efficace contre les fées du clan des océans. Et selon l'avis de la chasseuse il en va probablement de même pour les créatures aquatiques. Les mauves lié à la Dust dite de l'énergie magique, très puissant et dévastateur et surtout celles que Chloé pouvait leur transmette en plus grosse quantité sans attiré l'attention d'Alexia étant donné qu'elle les fabriquait elle-même à partir de sa propre chevelure. Et enfin des charges bleu, lié à la Dust dite de l'eau, très peu efficace contre les fées des océans comme on pouvait s'en douter mais elles avaient cependant une capacité de pénétration très performante qui se révélait tout à fait utile au moment venue.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient rapidement l'inventaire de l'armement. Billy inspectait les images satellites qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Le filtre révélait la présence d'à peu près deux douzaines de personne aux seins même du temple, mais impossible de déterminer laquelle de ces présences était le kraken. En tout cas s'il y avait une bonne chose à retenir, c'est que leur nombre ne semblait pas croitre. Ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose les Skymarchal réussissait à tenir les différents bancs de sirènes regroupé sous l'emprise d'Eken loin de l'entrée des tunnels. Un bref aperçu de la côte, toujours grâce au scanneur thermique des extraterrestres, permettait au directeur adjoint de confirmer cette intuition. On pouvait distinguer deux groupes de personne, la première, sans nul doute les Skymarchal faisant front au second groupe qui restait inactif au beau milieu de l'eau, attendant surement un ordre.

Malheureusement cette bonne nouvelle ne pouvait leur faire oublier l'inquiétude de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle des Spies. Le pire c'est que malgré la technologie des Phittoutchiens, pas moyen de voir si un quelconque Super-Tsunami se dirigeait vers l'archipel d'Hawaï. Leur équipement était purement thermique et magnétique pour identifier les métaux précieux. En aucun cas, ça permettait de détecter un mouvement sur la surface de l'océan. Et l'équipement du Centre était quant à lui toujours bloqué. D'habitude le fait que le QG du Centre soit dans le néant était une force mais là, nul doute que c'était une grosse faiblesse face au Kraken qui semblait pouvoir se servir du néant à sa guise.

 **Très bien, c'est quoi la suite des opérations** ? demanda Stiles après qu'ils aient finit l'inventaire et que Billy leur ais donné les quelques informations qu'il arrivait à obtenir via les images thermique.

A ses mots, Derek grogna immédiatement. Voilà que le fils du sheriff utilisait la première occasion venue pour se défaire de ses responsabilités alors qu'il le savait capable de les porter. Avec cette peur de faire le mauvais choix qui le tiraillait de tous les coté, il semblerait que le jeune homme ait perdu la confiance qu'il avait en lui-même. Diana et Martin se regardèrent dans les yeux comme si ils cherchaient à communiquer de façon télépathique. La jeune femme avait un peu honte pour son ami, qui faisait preuve de faiblesse en posant ce genre de question, étant donné les circonstances.

Pour le jeune homme c'était un peu différent, Martin était du genre compétiteur et même si il s'entend très bien, même trop si on en croit les dires de M.O.M, avec Stiles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer en concurrent direct assez souvent au point qu'il prenait le premier prétexte venue pour lui démontrer qu'il avait plus d'expérience que lui. Mais cependant là c'était différent, il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui gênait le fils du sheriff. D'habitude lui aussi aurait taché de démonter à l'autre sa supériorité. Il est plus intelligent que sa demi-sœur semble le croire, il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelque temps, Stiles cherchait souvent à se défaire de ses responsabilités sur quelqu'un d'autre. En fait depuis que Rory était parti, si on y réfléchie bien. Encore heureux que Stiles restait un bon agent et continuait à avoir des élans d'héroïsme au bon moment, sinon la directrice l'aurait foutu au placard depuis un moment.

 **C'est à toi décider** , finit par déclarer Diana difficilement, se sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de son comportement. **Tu es toujours en charge de l'affaire.**

Stiles était à deux doigts d'avoir les yeux bien écarquillé comme ceux des poissons. Mais il lui était passé quoi dans la tête, à M.O.M. Déjà que lui laisser la vie d'innocente sirènes entre ses mains n'était pas la meilleur idée qui soit. Mais alors ne rien faire, alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de se reposer sur quelqu'un de plus compétent, c'était complètement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à le croire meilleur qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le loup, il devinait aisément le regard de déception que ce dernier avait alors qu'il le regardait. Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre, à aucun moyen il ne cherchait à impressionner ou rassurer le plus vieux.

Il devait l'ignorer, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis si le grincheux pouvait bien faire entrer dans sa petite tête qu'il a autre chose à faire de bien plus important. Genre sauver le monde, s'il avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Il devait se concentrer et faire avec ce qu'on lui avait donné. On lui avait donné des responsabilités, bien il allait tacher d'en faire quelque chose. Il était un Stilinski après tout et les Stilinski sont née pour aider les autre. Il faudrait juste que personne ne remarque qu'il était découragé. Mais dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait en réalité, ça il savait faire. Il est était un pro, il pratiquait cet art depuis tellement d'année.

 **OK, Steve, Derek, Martin, Java et Diana, vous vous approcher le plus possible du bassin pour analyser plus en détail les forces d'Eken et mettre au point une stratégie. Pendant ce temps, Danny et moi on va récupérer le trident.**

Dans le fond le plan était correct mais dans la forme tout le monde avait un doute. Ils échangèrent tous une série de regard comprenant qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Pourquoi Stiles brisait les deux équipes que lui et Derek et Danny et Steve formait. Ça n'avait pas de sens, ils étaient plus performant ensemble. En tout cas c'était le cas des deux membres du 5.0. L'agent du Centre, vit bien le regard et comprit tout de suite se qu'à ça voulait dire. Visiblement il n'y a que lui qui avait décidé d'être professionnel. Il parierait tous ce qu'il avait que l'autre grincheux penserait que c'est parce qu'ils se sont disputé. N'importe quoi, en fin de compte la directrice du Centre n'avait peut-être pas le choix de le nommer à la tête de l'opération, après tout.

 **Martin et Diana ont déjà eu à faire a des sirènes ou des fées, ils connaissent leur faiblesse, Steve est un ancien Navy-Seal, il a l'habitude de ce genre de mission. Quant à Java et Derek, ils seront utiles en cas de grabuge** , expliqua-t-il mais sans leur prêter attention, il prenait déjà la direction du temple derrière le grillage. **ET NE COMPTER PAS SUR MOI POUR CRAPAHUTER DANS LE TEMPLE TOUT SEUL.**

Toutes les personnes restant n'eurent pas autre choix que d'accepter et d'aller à sa suite. L'argument se tenait plutôt bien mais s'ils continuaient tous à croire que Stiles essayait juste de s'éloigner de Derek. Ce dernier quant à lui, commençait à en avoir ras le bol, pourquoi le plus jeune continuait-il à croire qu'il n'était qu'un incapable alors qu'il savait mener son monde quand il le fallait. En tout cas, lui en avait marre de se poser la question.

La palissade fait de bric et de broc et qui reposait sur un grillage des plus banal entourait la zone où selon les indications de la gorgone et du directeur adjoint se trouvait l'entré terrestre du temple de Mako. Il va de soi que le portail qui fermait la clôture était cadenassé, comme il va de soi que Java eu à peine besoin de cinq second tout au plus pour briser l'entrave avec ses grosse paluches. Une foi ouverte ils prirent quelque instant avant d'entrer. Il ne fallait pas se lancer tête la première, on ne sait jamais. Si Eken avait fait placer des caméras de surveillance, ils perdraient l'effet de surprise. Et malheureusement c'était leur unique atout. Le kraken devait croire juste qu'à la dernière minute qu'ils étaient neutralisés par le chant des sirènes. Il en allait de la réussite de leur plan.

Ce fut à Martin d'agir, il tendit le bras à travers l'ouverture avant de lever la main pour que sa Chronoscan scanne tous les environs. Aucune trace d'installation de surveillance ils pouvaient avancer. La zone délimitée par le grillage n'était en fait qu'un immense trou rectangulaire large de plusieurs mètres. Bien entendue le temple avait été construit il y a des siècles de cela, depuis le temps il avait été ensevelie que soit par de la magie pour le dissimuler ou tout simplement par l'œuvre de la nature. La hauteur du trou était de deux voire trois mètres de profondeur et pour accéder au fond, ils étaient obligée d'utiliser un échafaudage quelque peu tremblant, mais ils le firent sans peine.

L'entrée du temple était face à eux. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à avancer vers elle, après avoir coupé tout contact avec Ursula et Billy, Eken pouvait très bien capter leur fréquence. L'entrée n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ce n'était qu'une large ouverture entre deux immenses pans de mur haut de plusieurs mètres. La seule chose d'impressionnant était l'immense statue qui surplombais l'ouverture. Aussi haute que les deux pans, elle représentait une femme en sari, une tenue traditionnelle d'Asie du sud, et orner de ce qui pouvait s'apparentait à des représentations de bijou de grand valeur. Elle avait une de ses mains contre son corps alors que l'autre qui n'avait manifestement pas survécu au ravage du temps devait pointer devant elle. En regardant autour de lui, le fils du sheriff remarqua un amas de pierre qui en observant bien ressemblait à une main tenant une balance. Ce qui lui permit d'identifier la jeune femme représenté dans la sculpture.

Rory, son ancien coéquipier, lui avait un jour raconté le mythe de la création auquel la plus part des magique croit ainsi que d'autre créature que ce soit aussi bien des fées, des démons que des créatures comme les sirènes. Selon lui, jadis alors que la terre n'était qu'un amas de roche stérile, des êtres de pure énergie baptisé plus tard Dieux passèrent près d'elle au point d'en modifier ses rivages. Etonner de ce qu'ils avaient fait bien malgré eux, certain de ces êtres s'y installèrent. Mais comme ils s'ennuyèrent rapidement, il décidèrent de créer à la vie. Une chose entrainant une autres, ça devient rapidement un jeu, ils créèrent des espèces au pouvoir faramineux et aux capacités inégalables, leur faisait bâtir des empires avant de les envoyer à la conquête d'autre empire appartenant à d'autre Dieux. Bien que certains d'entre eux choisir de mener une « vie » simple et de créer des choses visant à rendre se monde meilleurs, les choses dérapèrent et le jeu devint guerre. Ils s'entretuèrent au point qu'il eut tellement peu de survivant qu'on commença à douter de leur existence.

Cependant Stiles, y croyait un peu, pas qu'il pensait qu'il y avait une puissance supérieure qui contrôlait sa vie. C'est juste qu'un jour il avait croisé un dénommée Méphistophélès, appelé communément Mest, à la force colossale seulement limité par sa taille. Autrement dit il pouvait soulever littéralement des montages mais qu'il ne le faisait pas parce que c'est pas facile de porter en équilibre quelque chose ayant une surface de plusieurs kilomètre à sa base sur deux pauvres petites mimines de taille tout à fait normal. Il était aussi doté d'une immortalité parfait, Stiles s'était même amuser à le tuer de différent façon sans sucées. Et il était si rapide qu'il pouvait passer d'un monde, comme le monde féerique ou le monde démoniaque, à un autre comme notre bonne vieille terre des humains.

Ce dernier s'était présenté comme étant le dieu créateur des reptiles et des dragons banni par le dieu des hommes en personne qui l'avait emprisonné dans le corps d'un humain parce qu'il était en colère d'avoir perdu à une partie du jeu qu'était pour eux la vie. Et bien que le Centre avec qui il avait eu à faire un certain nombre de fois depuis sa création, croie qu'il était le diable. Ce à quoi Mest répondait qu'il n'était pas le diable mais un diable et qu'il y en avait trois autres, Satan, Lucifer, une déesse soit dit en passant, et Belzébuth. Stiles l'avait trouvé plutôt sympa et ça n'avait rien à voir au fait qu'il l'avait laissé se promener sur le dos de son animal de compagnie qui se trouvait être Godzilla. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Pour en revenir à la statue, le fils du sheriff, jugeait qu'elle représentait Kali la déesse du Bien et du mal, de la création et de la destruction et de l'équilibre des forces dans l'univers. Celle qui avait inspiré son homonyme dans l'hindouisme. Stiles avec sa curiosité naturelle s'interrogea quelque temps sur pourquoi le sorcier l'avait représenté elle sur la façade du temple et pas Gaïa aussi connue sous le nom de mère nature, vue que le temple permettait à une créature aquatique de marcher sur terre et réciproquement. Mais il se rappela qu'Ursula avait dit que le sorcier voulait se montrer plus fort que la nature mais respectait l'équilibre de l'univers. Le choix était donc plutôt logique, le sorcier devait haïr Gaïa et vénérer Kali.

Connaissant la nature profonde du jeune homme, on n'aura pu s'attendre à qu'il se lance dans un de ses monologues habituel pour expliquer tout ça aux autres. Mais il ne le fit pas, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. De toute façon les autres aussi n'étaient pas d'humeur, surtout Danny. Le blond était stressé à l'idée d'être séparé de son fiancé alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer en territoire ennemie. Oui, c'était un peu paradoxal quand on sait qu'il y a quelque minute il voulait faire de Steve son ex-fiancé. Mais maintenant avec cette boule de nerf dans le ventre, il était forcé de reconnaitre que ce dernier avait raison et qu'il avait tout simplement peur. Mais pourrait-on lui en vouloir depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'en réalité il était le Titanic qui ne voyait pas l'iceberg que constituait le monde surnaturel, comme le disait Stiles. Il se sentait obligé de remettre tout son monde en question, même ce qui ne changeait après sa découverte, comme sa haine sans limite pour les pizzas à l'ananas et ses sentiments indéfectibles pour cet arrogant Super-Seal. Il devait peut être dépêché de se faire pardonner sa petit crise dans la voiture avant qu'ils doivent se séparer pour entrer en action.

 **Attendez,** s'exclama-t-il brusquement alors qu'il se trouvait à quelque mètre de l'entrée.

Tout le monde se stoppèrent se demandant ce qui se passait, alors qu'un grognement qui pour une fois ne venait pas de Derek mais du plus jeune se fit entendre. Bordel, se disait-il, ils avaient d'autre chose plus urgente à faire. Le lieutenant fit face à son coéquipier, ce dernier regarda son Danno attendant qu'il s'exprime. Ce qui n'arriva pas tout de suite, Danny hésitait à le rendre nerveux, il bafouilla quelque instant en se passant la main dans les cheveux, seulement personne n'y comprenait quoi que ce soit.

 **On assez perdu de temps, on doit se dépêcher,** s'exprima le fils du sheriff qui s'impatientait.

A ses mots, Danny su qu'il devait agir maintenant, mais il avait du mal à prendre son courage à deux. Oh et puis merde, se dit-il avant de faire les choses en grand. Il posa un genou à terre et prit une grande inspiration. Steve se demandait vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, il n'allait quand même pas le demander en mariage, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Et un peu tard.

 **Steve Mcgarrett, pardon Commandant Steve Mcgarrett. Bien que ça fasse des années que je suis ici, je déteste toujours autant cette ile de malheur. Tu te rends compte que j'ai mis ma vie en danger plus de fois en quelque années sur cette ile que toute une carrière à New-York,** divagua-t-il quelque instant avant de se reprendre. **Pourtant je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs parce que c'est ici que tu vis, alors voudrait-tu m'épouser ?**

Et bien si, Danny le demandait en mariage. Steve avait presque envie de lui répondre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a voulu rompre que les conteurs était revenue à zéro. C'était toujours lui qu'il l'avait demandé en premier. Mais il en était incapable face à l'expression du blond comment si il ne savait pas déjà sa réponse. Il ne fit que lui dire d'un geste de se lever avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

 **Hey** , lui chuchota-t-il tout bas, **qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? tu ne voulais pas rompre ?**

 **J'avais juste besoin de me rappeler à quel point je tien à toi,** dit-il en reniflant légèrement, **malgré le fait que tu sois égoïste, que tu fonce tête baissé vers le danger et que tu m'énerve au plus haut point en croyant toujours être meilleurs que tout le monde.**

Oui, il venait de terminer avec des critiques, mais il venait un peu de s'humilier en ouvrant son cœurs devant tout le monde alors il avait besoin de rééquilibrer les choses. Les autres ne savaient plus où se mettre alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Derek souriait un peu nerveusement ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer à leur place avec Stiles. Diana elle aussi sourit alors que son demi-frère était un peu dégouter. Quant à Java il était content même si il n'avait pas tout comprit.

 **Bon c'est bien beau tout ça,** finit par s'exclamer la jeune femme forçant le couple à s'interrompre. **Stiles a raison on n'a pas de temps à perd… minutes, il est passé où ?**

Tout le monde tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Stiles pour voir qu'il n'était plus là. Le fils du sheriff avait décidé de ne pas les attendre. Derek était prêt à s'élancer dans le temple pour le retrouver, mais le lieutenant intervint.

 **Il a dut partir chercher le second trident, je vais le rejoindre. On suit le plan,** déclara-t-il avant de prendre le loup en apparente quelque seconde. **T'inquiète je vais le protéger, je te laisse t'occuper du mien.**

Ne lui laissant pas répondre le blond s'élança dans le temple pas sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au brun. Les autres ne tardèrent pas aller à sa suite pour s'occuper de leur parti du plan, il était peut-être temps qu'ils s'occupent du Kraken.


	34. Chapter 34

Je sais je suis en retard. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai voulu prendre le temps de faire quelque relecture, malheureusement je peut vous assurez qu'il doit bien avoir des fautes qui m'ont échappé. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

L'intérieur du temple ressemblait à un tube creux qui s'enfonçait profondément dans la terre. Son sommet était semblable à la voute céleste et était soutenue par quatre arcs de cercle sculptés dans la roche brut pour représenter deux créatures terrestres et deux créatures aquatiques de chaque sexe. Les dessins sur la voute étaient quelque peu lumineux, probablement une sorte de mousse bio luminescente. Il y en avait aussi à la base des statues et qui descendait jusqu'en bas.

L'escalier qu'empruntait le groupe était en pente douce et constitué de longue marche, tournant tout autour du « tube ». Il y avait quelques ouvertures dans la roche permettant de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. On pouvait remarquer sur la paroi intérieure d'autres ouvertures plus imposante et plus large. Chaque une de ses ouvertures correspondait à une pièce annexe. C'était dans une de ces pièces qu'Ursula avait caché le trident du roi triton acquise de bien vilaine façon. En descendant Derek et les autres rencontrèrent plusieurs chemins secondaires qui permettaient l'accès aux différentes pièces annexes. C'était devant le troisième chemin rencontré que Danny les avait quittés pour rejoindre le fils du sheriff.

Les autres continuèrent à descendre lentement mais avec prudence. C'est Derek qui était devant utilisant ses sens de loup-garou pour repérer un possible ennemi se dirigeant vers eux. Quant à la personne qui fermait la marche ce n'était nul autre que Java. Entre eux deux se trouvait bien évidemment Steve, Martin et Diana. Le commandant tenait l'arme fourni par la chasseuse de fée fermement dans ses mains, prêt à dégainer à la première occasion. Martin lui aussi était près, sa main poser sur la chronoscan. Seul la jeune femme n'était pas sur le qui-vive, pas vraiment. Elle se contentait d'observer les lieux tentant d'identifier telle ou telle chose qui pourrait jouer en leur faveur pendant la bataille. A commencer par une voie de repli, mais à première vue, il n'y avait que le « couloir » qu'il empruntait actuellement qui menait à une sortie.

Ils leur fallu bien une minute peut être même deux pour aller jusqu'au fond. Vers la fin le chemin s'éloignait du « tube » pour mieux y revenir par la suite. Le groupe aboutit dans une petite salle à l'allure de vestibule qui s'élargissait en avançant tel un entonnoir. Juste devant eux se trouvait la porte d'accès à la pièce principale du temple, là où se trouvait le fameux bassin. La porte était semblable à celle qui était plus haut, une ouverture rectangulaire entre deux pans de mur plutôt massif mais cette fois-ci, point de sculpture juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Mais des bas-reliefs sur la totalité de la surface des deux pans de mur. Ils représentaient tous deux la déesse Kali comme à l'extérieur. L'une d'elle cachait son œil droit de la main droite alors que de l'autre main elle tenait une cruche remplit d'eau. De l'autre côté, Kali se cachait l'œil gauche avec la main gauche alors qu'elle tenait un petit tas de terre d'où sortait la pousse d'une toute jeune plante.

Il va de soi que ce n'était pas la décoration qui attirait l'attention de Derek et des autres de prime abord. Mais bien ce qu'ils pouvaient distinguer à travers l'ouverture. La présence du Kraken ne faisait nul doute et fallait faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Il fallait attendre que Stiles et Danny revienne, sans le second trident ils ne feraient pas le poids face aux sirènes. Contrairement à ce quoi il c'était attendue, la pièce débordait de vie. Au centre se trouvait un immense lac souterrain, où devait se trouver l'accès aux tunnels sous-marin. Sur les berges de ce lac se trouvait quelques arbres qui qui y prenaient l'eau qui leur était nécessaire et captaient la lumière tout aussi vitale des quatre grandes lignes verticale en mousse bioluminescente qui montaient jusqu'à la voute et ses quatre statues. Mais à ce niveau, avec le temps, la mousse s'était étendue et recouvrait maintenant une grande partie de la paroi. Au milieu de tout ça, Il y avait même quelques champignons tout aussi lumineux.

On aurait pu croire que tout ça n'était que l'œuvre de la nature. La seul touche de construction était un ponton en bois, moisi et en piteux état à quelque endroit, qui s'élançait jusqu'au milieu du bassin où il s'élargissait en une sorte de petite esplanade. Et en son centre se trouvait le bassin de pierre. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas déterminer la profondeur du bassin. Cependant ce n'était pas ça qu'ils les préoccupaient. Malheureusement de leur poste d'observation, ils ne pouvaient dire s'ils avaient tout le monde dans leur champ de vision. Ici et là, ils ne voyaient que quelques sirènes essayant de tenir debout sur leur jambes.

Le loup identifiait rapidement les sirènes requins, tous des males eu-t-il nécessaire de se rappeler. Reconnaissable car malgré cette nouvelle forme, ils avaient un aileron tout à fait requin-esque sur le dos, mais aussi derrière les chevilles et sous les avant-bras. Ils étaient torse-nue pour ne pas changer à leur ancienne condition. Ils ne portaient d'un jeans délavé et déchiré, qui ressemblait plus à un short qui descendait jusqu'aux niveaux des genoux que à un pantalon, pour dissimuler leur virilité. Voyant ça, Derek ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le fils du sheriff se demander si ils savaient se servir de leur service trois pièces. Ce que Stiles aurait fait bien évidement s'il avait été dans son état normal. Par la suite il aurait discourue sur comment les sirènes faisait pour aller au petit coin avant de réfléchir à comment les poissons le faisaient.

Plus loin il y avait les sirènes des mers du sud, qui elles semblaient bien s'amuser avec leurs nouvelles jambes, s'entrainant à courir en riant. Contrairement aux sirènes requin, mise à part quelques zones de leur peau où se trouvaient quelques écailles, semblable de loin à une simple tache de naissance, on ne pouvait que les imaginer humaine. Par contre elles semblaient moins amusé par le paréo et le haut de maillot de bain qu'elles devaient être obligé de porter. Elles ne comprenaient pas cette nécessité, elles qui vivaient nue à longueur de journée.

Quant au Kraken, Eken se trouvait près du bassin, visiblement de forte méchante humeur. Tout comme ses « esclaves », la fée avait décidé d'être peu vêtu. Le torse seulement habillé de peinture tribale, il portait également une jupe semblable à celle des gladiateurs ainsi que des parsiates. Il s'était par ailleurs orné de quelques bijoux dont une boucle d'oreilles et de large bracelet. Il devait s'être mit sur son trente et un pour assister à l'exécution de son plan.

Par contre aucune trace de la Naïade, mais si ça se trouve elle était hors de leurs champs de vision avec d'autres sirènes. Steve demanda à Martin s'il avait quelque chose, un gadget par exemple pour mieux les espionner sans risquer de se mettre à découvert. Mais tout ce que répondit le blond c'est qu'ils avaient Derek et sa super ouïe lupin. Sauf que les oreilles du loup n'étaient pas vraiment en train d'écouter ce qui pouvait bien se dire dans la pièce. Elle cherchait plus à entendre le fils du sheriff qui se trouvait plus haut.

 **\- Il va bien, Danny à dut le rejoindre,** chuchota le brun en tachant de ne pas faire paraitre qu'il était aussi nerveux que le loup. **Est-ce que ce tu peux entendre ce qui se passe.**

Derek se déplaça pour se placer juste à côté de l'ouverture. Ils étaient de part et d'autre de l'entrée, coller au mur essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer tout en grappillant quelques informations. Le loup tendit l'oreille le mieux qu'il peut se concentrant exclusivement sur le Kraken. Chose pas vraiment facile quand on sait que quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux se trouvait quelque mètre juste au-dessus d'eux. Peut-être même qu'il était en danger, après tout il n'avait toujours pas repérer Morgane.

Eken était en colère marmonnant des trucs que même le loup n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il y avait comme qui dirait un accroc à son plan, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue peut être, et qui le mettait en rogne. Mais ce qu'il lui arrivait était facilement à comprendre, son armée de sirènes n'était toujours pas là, il n'y avait que celle et ceux qui était déjà en son pouvoir. Que se passerait-il si son armé n'était toujours pas prêt quand la vague viendra immerger le temple. Est-ce que son plan serait toujours viable ? Avec seulement une douzaine de sirènes pour contrôler des milliards d'être humain, il y avait de quoi en douter.

Derek avait beau se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à tout décoder. Eken marmonnait dans sa barde. Incapable de deviner ce que le kraken pouvait bien se dire en faisant les cents pas devant le bassin. Le loup était prêt à laisser tomber pour se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre, quand tout un coup un gargouillis ce fit entendre. C'était comme si de l'eau était en train de bouillir. Il n'eut pas le temps de déterminer d'où le bruit provenait qu'un geyser surgit entre les lattes du ponton. Tout le monde fut surpris par cette apparition. Y compris Eken, reprenant rapidement contenance se doutant que quoi ou qui, il s'agissait. Mais aussi Diana, qui sous la surprise manqua de peu de trébucher et de signaler ainsi sa présence.

Bientôt le geyser prit forme humaine et le Kraken put faire face à son associée. Morgane était là un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Derek et Steve espéraient de tous leurs cœurs que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait neutralisé Stiles et Danny. La Naïade dénotait avec le reste de la clique d'Eken très légèrement vêtue. Morgane était habillée de la tête au pied, pantalon noir, escarpin, un coup d'œil rapidement sur ses semelles aussi rouges que son rouge à lèvre pour constater que c'était des Louboutins. Qui oserait mettre de telle chaussure hors de prix pour crapahuter sous terre, s'interrogea Diana. Et pour compléter l'ensemble la nouvelle venue portait un improbable manteau en imprimé zèbre du plus mauvais goût qui soit.

 **\- Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?** Lui demanda le kraken d'amblé et sans préambule.

\- **Très mauvaise, mon cher** , répondit-elle sans perdre pour autant son sourire. **Les Skymarchals ont créé une immense bulle d'air à l'entrée du tunnel, impossible aux sirènes de passer dans ses conditions. Moi-même Je ne peux pas sortir sans me faire remarquer.**

Le commandant et le loup se sentirent tout de suite plus léger. Content d'apprendre que le Skymarshal faisait correctement leur part. Mais surtout que le lieutenant et le fils du sheriff n'ont pas eu à faire à la Naïade.

\- **Alors pourquoi souris-tu ?** demanda Eken d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il ne cautionnerait pas une critique de sa part.

\- **Je m'amuse de l'ironie de la situation,** gloussa-t-elle. **Le grand Eken, ancien officié décoré dans l'armée du clan des océans, véritable stratège, voit son plan échouer par un simple petit détail. Mais je te comprends, qui aurait cru que la sorcière des mers irait porter plainte au Skymarchals.**

\- **Sur quoi reposes-tu pour croire que je n'y ai pas pensé,** s'offusque-t-il décidé à ne pas perdre la face, face à elle.

Steve nota que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Une maison divisée est toujours plus facile à battre. Et aller savoir pourquoi, entre eux, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la complicité parfaite comme ils avaient voulu leur faire croire au début.

\- **Mais sur ton comportement mon cher. Il a de quoi douter de toi, surtout quand on comprend que quand tu as dit à cet agent du centre que tu avais mentis sur tes sentiments pour sa personne, c'était là que résidait le vrai mensonge.**

\- **Qu'insinues-tu,** s'offusqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'impression.

Oui qu'insinue-t-elle ? Se demandait le loup. Est que ce monstre osait être amoureux de son humain.

\- **Mais que tu es amoureux,** dit-elle comme si ça coulait de source. **Ça expliquerait pourquoi tes idées pour l'anéantir sont aussi peu efficaces.**

\- **Tu penses que je veux le garder en vie,** Hurla-t-il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle.

Ils n'étaient plus que séparer par quelque malheureux centimètre. Mais Morgane ne se laisser pas démonter pour autant. Elle le fixait du regard avec intensité, l'air de dire « oui, c'est ce que je pense ».

\- **Sache que c'est grâce à lui que tu es là** , continua-t-il à dire **. Si il ne m'avait pas trahit jamais je n'aurais été sur le point de changer la face du monde des fées. Alors il mérite de vivre, de voir mon plan s'accomplir. Et je dois avouer que l'idée que quand désespéré il viendrait me supplier d'arrêter, que je me nourrirais de lui à le rendre fou au point qu'il accepterait de satisfaire n'importe laquelle de mes envies. N'est pas pour me déplaire,** termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

Steve dut attraper Derek une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que Diana tentait de la calmer. Le loup grognait près a étriper le Kraken sur place, perdant tout contrôle à l'idée qu'Eken veuille abuser du fils du sheriff. Lui vivant jamais il ne toucherait à Stiles. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre, il était prêt à mordre le commandant pour pouvoir sauter à la gorge de son adversaire en paix. Heureusement Morgane ne voulait pas laisser à son « associé » les derniers mots de leur discussion. Donnant ainsi sans le savoir le temps au loup de se reprendre, toujours maintenue par le brun. La voire rabaisser le Kraken suffisait à faire son bonheur pour l'instant.

\- **Mais pour ça il faudrait que ton plan fonctionne,** déclara-t-elle en prenant sa véritable apparence pour lui donner le coup de grâce. **Oui tu vas changer le monde, mais tu ne vas rien n'y gagner. Une poigné de sirènes pour contrôler des milliards d'être humain mais pour qui te prends-tu. Quand la vague arrivera le sort en sera jeter, nous savons tous les deux qu'après ça le bassin sera détruit. Et tout ce que tu pourrais faire c'est voire les autres clans s'adapter à la nouvelle condition la nourriture. Quant à l'humanité, tu leur offre un nouveau départ, peut-être t'en seront-ils reconnaissant à l'avenir.**

\- **Mais pour qui me prends-tu** , hurla-t-il en prenant à son tour sa véritable apparence. **Je contrôlerais ce monde, les clans devront me lécher les bottes pour manger, toi y comprit.**

Il n'allait pas laisser une telle trahison impunie, Morgane l'avait sous-estimé et bien elle allait s'en mordre les doigts, elle et sa grande gueule.

\- **Vous deux,** s'exclama-t-il à l'attention des deux tritons à la face de carpeaux en train de patienter dans un coin. **Récupérer moi l'eau du bassin, on a plus de raison de rester ici.**

Morgane n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et à vrai dire elle n'était pas la seule. Steve et les autres se demandait ce que ça voulait bien dire. Eken abandonnait ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

\- **Je vois que tu ne savais pas que l'eau n'avait pas besoin de rester dans le bassin pour garder sa formidable capacité de transformation,** dit-il en reprenant forme humaine, content de lui avoir enfin fait fermer son clapet. **Je devrais juste faire attention à ne pas la diluer dans un autre liquide et ça serait bon, les sirènes qui ne sont pas ici retrouvons leur queue tu peux en être persuadé. L'humanité a juste gagné quelque jour pour profiter de ce nouveau monde avant de finir en élevage.**

Le groupe vire le Kraken quitté la jeune femme toujours sous son apparence féerique qui restait sans voie.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait,** demanda Martin **, ils vont partir.**

\- **On devrait peut-être les laisser faire,** ajouta sa demi-sœur, **l'objectif est de détruire le bassin se serait plus facile si ils ne sont plus là.**

 **Mais on ne peut pas les laissé partir avec l'eau,** ajouta le commandant

Le loup n'écoutait pas, pas vraiment, la discussion. Mais l'avis de Derek était déjà tranché, il n'était pas enchanter à l'idée de les laisser partir. Surtout après que le Kraken est avouer ce qu'il avait prévue pour le fils du sheriff. Fois de loup, il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

\- **Merde, elle avance dans notre direction,** s'exclama Steve voyant la Naïade tourner la tête vers eux avant de s'approcher lentement, comme si elle n'était pas sur ce qu'elle a entendu.

Tout le monde se plaqua contre le mur, s'éloigna de l'ouverture, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

\- **Dame en bleu, nous a entendus ?** demanda Java.

\- **Surement** , répondit le blond, **tu as vu la taille de ses oreilles.**

Steve leur fit signe de se taire, si ça trouve elle n'avait rien entendue de flagrant, juste un petit bruit. Mais Morgane continuait à s'approcher, ils commençaient à craindre qu'elle les attrape pour essayer de redorer son blason devant l'autre fée. Mais brusquement autre chose semblait attirer son attention, elle reprit forme humaine, regarda tout autour d'elle avant de se retransformer en flaque pour disparaitre, non sans avoir esquissé un sourire une dernière foi.

Stiles essuya les larmes que lui montait aux yeux en reniflant. Pourquoi cette demande en mariage de pacotille, le mettait dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi cette scène lui avait été tellement insoutenable qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que s'enfuir en laissant les autres. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé diriger les opérations, il montrait bien l'exemple. Et après le loup osait lui dire qu'il se sous-estimait et bien maintenant il pouvait toujours dire qu'il se sous-estimait, l'autre grincheux.

Mais le pire c'est que ça n'allait probablement pas calmer le plus vieux, ce dernier allait juste lui dire que si ça le mettait dans cette état, c'est parce qu'ils étaient en train de les imaginer à la place des deux hommes du 5.0. Lui demandant au plus jeune de partager sa vie pour toujours avant de lui promettre qu'il lui couvrirait ses arrières quand ils s'élanceront contre l'ennemie. Bon, il est vrai qu'à premier vue, Derek n'était pas du genre à déclamer des inepties pareilles. Mais qui c'est ?

C'est là que résidait le problème de côtoyer le Derek amoureux, c'est que Stiles ne savait pas comme si prendre avec lui. Le fils du sheriff ne pouvait pas prévoir le comportement du loup, avant c'était plus facile, mettez-le dans n'importe laquelle des situations, il allait simplement grogner. Mais là, ce n'était plus le cas, il l'embrassait, lui posait des questions sur sa vie. Stiles pourrait presque en revenir à insulter Billy d'avoir utilisé ses bidules Alien sur Derek, s'il n'en avait pas autant par-dessus la casquette. Il n'en pouvait plus un Derek amoureux, ça agit n'importe comment et pire ça le fait agir n'importe comment. Il fallait que ça cesse au plus vite. Vivement qu'il fou une raclé au Kraken qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui sans demander son reste. Ou encore mieux qu'Eken le tue une bonne fois pour toute, comme ça terminé on n'en parle plus.

A quoi bon tergiverser encore et encore là-dessus ça ne changerait rien. Oui, la scène à qui il venait d'assister l'avait tout chamboulé. Mais ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, c'est qu'il en avait marre. Marre d'avoir le loup collé à ses basques, marre d'avoir les deux autres qui lui plaquaient leur bonheur à la tronche. Oui, ils sont heureux pas besoin de l'afficher devant tout le monde. Surtout quelqu'un dont le seul bonheur se prénomme boulot. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte. Il a pensé ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Ce n'était pas le cas, il était heureux, il n'avait rien besoin de plus, ça lui suffisait amplement. Tu parles, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser instinctivement.

Il a en avait MARRE, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de vacances, loin de tout, de Derek, d'Eken. Mais avant ça, Il devait tout d'abord trouver ce PUTAIN DE TRITEN DU ROI TRITON. Suivant les instructions d'Ursula, Stiles avait abouti dans un petit lieu de prière taillé dans la roche. Juste devant une immense ouverture donnant comme les autres sur la pièce principale, se trouvait un hôtel dédier à la déesse Hécate, créatique de la magie et dieu des magiques, selon les dire de Rory. La déesse était représentée dans une statue aussi minutieuse mais en meilleur état que celle qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. A ses pieds, se trouvait plusieurs plaques gravées dans un langage indescriptible aux yeux du fils du sheriff.

La gorgone lui avait bien que c'était derrière celle de droite, qu'elle avait dissimulé le trident. Le problème c'était que la plaque était comme soudé à la paroi, l'agent du Centre en était réduit à la découper à l'aide du Cutteur-Laser. Cependant ça prenait du temps et pendant ce temps-là son esprit divaguait vers des rivages qu'il s'était pourtant interdit d'explorer.

Par chance un bruit suspect le fit revenir à la réalité, rapidement il se retourna. Très pro d'avoir la seul entrée hors de son champs de vision, derrière son dos. La seconde suivante il faisait face à Danny, les mains bien en évidence en train de lui dire de rengainé son arme, ce n'était que lui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'enchainer immédiatement en demandant comment il allait. Ce à quoi Stiles se contenta de grogner en lui tournant le dos.

\- **Je croyais que c'était le rôle de Derek, de grogner**.

\- **Je croyais que vous étiez professionnel,** lui envoya le plus jeune assez sèchement.

Williams soupira, il devait reconnaitre que ça précédente scènes n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un comportement de pro. Mais ça avait été nécessaire, alors que le jeune homme ne comptait pas sur ses excuses. Bien sûr il va de soi qu'il était prêt à aplanir la situation avec une petite explication pour travailler correctement avec le jeune homme.

\- **Tu dois me comprendre, on fait un boulot dangereux mais pourtant on n'a pas peur,** déclara-t-il. **Mais il suffit que l'on se mette à aimer quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie pour avoir une trouille d'enfer et alors on se comporte comme un idiot. J'en sais quelque chose ça fait des années que je fais ça. Avec mon ex-femme, ma fille et bien sûr avec Steve. Si tu savais ce qui passe dans ma tête à cause de cet abruti.**

\- **Tu ferais mieux de rien faire alors,** s'exprima Stiles assez durement toujours occupé à découper la plaque.

\- **Bien sûr que non,** s'offusqua le blond, **C'est mieux de se comporter comme un idiot que de ne rien faire. Ç'est ça qui est idiot.**

Pour le lieutenant il n'avait aucun raison d'avoir honte de ces petits instants de panique. Surtout que Steve avait une agréable façon de les lui faire oublier quelque instant. Et puis la chose principale c'était qu'il n'avait jamais regretté de faire l'idiot, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ç'est ça le courage, pas se lancer tête baisser face à des adversaires, mais exprimer ce que l'on ressent, tenter d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaite par-dessus tout, alors qu'on est persuadé que l'on va finir planté contre un mur.

Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire au grand étonnement du plus âgées. Pourtant le jeune lui avait fait l'impression d'être plus sociale, plus bavard lors du début de leur collaboration forcée. Le fils du sheriff savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Le lieutenant ne savait pas par quoi il était passé dans la vie.

\- **Tu ne veux pas venir m'aider ?** Finit par demander l'agent du Centre sans faire face au lieutenant Williams.

Ce dernier réagit immédiatement et vint s'accroupir à ses coté pour l'aider à retirer la plaque. Une fois cela fait, Stiles tendit la main dans l'ouverture découverte pour chercher à tâtons l'objet désiré. Ça avait là tout l'aire de servir jadis de cachette secret à la sorcière des mers. Il sentait ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une coupelle. Il avait aussi quelque collier de perle. Et enfin il toucha un long objet de métal qui lui fait penser au trident d'Eken quand celui-ci le tenait replier sur lui-même. Bon pioche peut-il constater en sortant le bâton. Il se leva, cherchant quelques instants quel était le mécanisme pour le déplier, sans vraiment trouver.

Mais il lui suffit de faire un geste et le trident se déplia instantanément. Il ressemblait assez à celui que le Kraken avait en sa possession. Même pierre bleu au centre, forgé dans ce qui ressemblait être le même métal. La seule différence notable était que les gravures avaient l'air moins tribal et guerrier que sur celui de la fée. Le sommet et les trois piques étaient gravés de forme géométrique qui faisait penser à des vagues et à des coquillages. Par contre le manche était tout à fait lisse, mise à part quelque représentation de sirènes pour certaine plutôt grossier qui avait tout l'aire d'avoir ajouté. Stiles s'imagina que ça représentai, les princesses des océans. Neptune en avait peut-être eu autant que dans le dessin animé de la maison aux grandes oreilles.

Danny c'était lever à son tour pour admirer quelque seconde l'objet. Mais alors qu'il allait exprimer sa satisfaction que cette partie du plan se soit déroulé sans accro, quelqu'un d'inattendu le devança.

\- **Parfait,** s'exclama Morgane surprenant les deux hommes. **Nous allons pouvoir négocier.**

La Naïade se trouvait là, apposé contre les parois de l'entrée de la pièce. Toujours dans son manteau au dessin animalier. Le lieutenant sorti son arme, préalablement charger de balle marron, immédiatement, alors que le fils du sheriff écarta le trident le plus possible de l'indésirable. Morgane était souriante. La Naïade était ravie d'être la seule à les avoir entendues, cet imbécile d'Eken n'avait même pas remarqué la présence des autres. Elle si, mais c'était ces deux-là qui l'intéressait, ou plus précisément, le petit jeune.

\- **On se calme messieurs** , déclara-t-elle en levant les mains pour leur signaler qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal. **Je suis venue vous proposer mon aide.**

 **\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va croire que vous allez trahir Eken,** répondit Danny.

\- **Je le pense bien, mais l'aider ne m'intéresse plus. Pourquoi vouloir façonner un nouveau monde, j'ai passé tellement de temps à faire ma place dans celui-ci. Et puis sa condescendance et son arrogance commence à me taper sur le système.**

Si elle disait vrai pourquoi c'était elle associé avec le Kraken en premier lieu. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, il lui aurait bien posé la question. Mais la jeune femme n'en n'avait pas encore finit.

\- **Imaginé en quoi je pourrais vous aider,** dit-elle en avançant avec une démarche de séductrice. **Je pourrais effacer le tsunami qui approche rien qu'en étant en contact avec l'océan. Je pourrais neutraliser Eken. Je pourrais vous être d'une grande aide. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est me donner ce trident. J'ai besoin d'arme pour me défendre face à un guerrier de sa trempe.**

Nous y voilà, se dit le lieutenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le trident, bien évidement. Eken devait avoir compris leur attention et l'avait envoyé les arrêter. Ça voulait dire que Steve était entre ses tentacules. Mais il ne laissa pas cette pensé l'atteindre ou du moins le montrer à son vis-à-vis.

\- **Vous croyez qu'on va avoir confiance en vous,** s'offusqua-t-il quand soudaine Stiles s'exprima.

\- **Moi oui.**

Stiles avait été resté silencieux pendant toute la durée de l'échange entre les deux autres. Ça lui avait permis de réfléchir et de deviner les réelles motivations de la fée. Va falloir qu'il pense à remercier l'agent du 5.0 de lui avoir laissé le temps de le faire en s'occupant de la bonde.

\- **Stiles, elle nous manipule,** s'exclama le blond qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait compris que le jeune homme avait du mal avec les responsabilités qui lui incombait dans cette mission, mais pas à ce point.

\- **Je sais, mais elle manipule aussi Eken, n'est-ce pas,** dit-il en avançant vers elle sans se démonter **. Comme vous le dite si il réussit, ça anéantira tout ce que vous avez construit, par contre si il échoue et à cause de vous, alors ça vous ouvra des portes, on vous sera éternellement redevable. Vous aviez prévue de le trahir depuis le début, en faites.**

\- **J'avoue que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit,** s'exprima Morgane en faignant l'innocence. **Mais la question n'est pas de savoir si vous avez confiance en moi, mais si vous avez confiance en vous,** termina-t-elle en tendant la main, attendant qu'on lui remette le trident.

Le fils du sheriff devait reconnaitre que c'était une proposition intéressante à vrai dire. Ça le soulagerait d'un poids de la laisser s'occuper du Kraken. D'accord se serait un mauvais choix d'abandonner la tête des opérations à son profit. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait raison, si les Spies n'avait pu empêcher les Dudes de créer le super-tsunami, elle seule pourrait le stopper. Une fois en contact avec l'océan se serait comme si elle était connectée à lui. Une seul pensé et la vague s'effondrerait sur elle-même avant d'avoir touché les côtes. Mais aussi, le loup ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir donné le trident, s'en parler de M.O.M. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que le grincheux ne lui parle plus, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Lentement et en tremblant sa main tenant le trident s'approcha de celle tendu de la Naïade, qui élargit encore plus son sourire en la voyant arriver. Quand tout un coup, un coup de feu déchira le silence de la pièce. Le sourire de Morgane s'effaça alors qu'elle amena une main à son abdomen, là où elle avait été atteinte. Un autre coup de feu retenti, l'atteignant cette fois-ci à l'épaule. Elle s'affaissa n'arrivant plus à se tenir debout. Mais elle réussit à trouver quelques forces pour sourire à nouveaux et croiser le regard de Danny sans être effrayer par son arme encore fumante d'avoir tiré, deux fois.

\- **Si vous croyez que vous pourrez l'arrêter sans moi.**

Puis sa peau devint translucide, obtenant la texture de l'eau. Son corps devint liquide avant de fondre sur le sol comme neiges au soleil. Morgane n'était plus qu'une flaque sur le sol rocheux. L'eau fut comme qui dirait prit de quelque spammes, qui disait au fils du sheriff que la Naïade était encore vivante mais qu'elle n'allait pas obtenir une forme plus humanoïde tout de suite, tout de suite.

Stiles envoya un regard remplit de reproche au blond, qui essaya de s'expliquer en disant qu'on ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais le jeune homme lui en voulait toujours autant, même si ça lui avait empêché de faire une énorme bêtise. Mais le plus important c'est que si avant le Kraken n'était pas au courant de leur présence dans le temple, maintenant cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était plus le cas.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Les coups de feu avaient retenti dans tout le temple, il n'avait échappé à personne. Eken fut le plus prompte à réagir. D'un geste sans équivoque il ordonna à sa petite armée de se diriger vers la sortie pour aller retrouver et neutraliser les hommes envoyé par le Centre. Du côté de ces derniers, si les deux plus vieux se mirent à s'inquiéter immédiatement pour les deux hommes qui n'étaient pas là. Diana et Martin se montrèrent plus pragmatiques. Le blond a la chemise jaune et rouge ne perdit pas une seconde et activa l'option filex de sa chronoscan. Ainsi équipé, l'agent du Centre envoya le filet le plus résistant disponible calfeutrer l'entrée que les sirènes n'avait pas encore eu le temps de traverser.

 **Bien jouer,** le félicita sa demi-sœur, non sans tout de fois se défaire de son ton ironique et condescendant qu'elle usait avec lui à la moindre occasion. **Ce qu'on veut c'est entrer, pas les enfermer à l'intérieur.**

Les sirènes sous contrainte s'amassèrent sur le filet, tendant leurs mains au travers des mailles pour essayer d'attraper le malheureux qui aurait la bonne idée d'approcher un peu trop près. Derrière eux se tenait le Kraken dans la posture d'un guerrier conquérant. Il pointa le trident en direction de ses esclaves en leur donnant des directives muettes. La pierre bleu brillait comme jamais elle n'avait brillé, tout comme la colère et la haine dans les yeux d'Eken et pourtant il s'obstinait à ne pas utiliser sa voie pour transmettre ses ordres.

Voyants que les sirènes n'arrivaient à rien avec le filet. Elles étaient bien trop désordonné sans compter que certaine avait les plus grandes difficultés à rester debout sur leur deux jambes toute nouvelle. D'un signe de tête, digne d'un grand stratège, la fée ordonna au deux triton de fracasser la roche pour aménager une seconde entrée.

Le bruit de leurs poings sur la paroi n'échappa pas à Diana, surtout que des fissures inquiétante et menaçante commençaient déjà à serpenter sur la pierre. Elle demanda immédiatement à Java de venir soutenir la paroi qui menaça de s'effondrer.

 **Il nous faut un plan** , s'exclama Martin qui voyait les attaches du filet lâcher les uns après les autres. On ne va pas tenir très longtemps. **Je crois que j'en ai vu un avec des pinces à la place des mains,** s'écriait-il alors qu'il lança un deuxième filet soutenir le premier, histoire de grappiller un peu de temps.

Par contre Steve et Derek ne partageaient pas trop son inquiétude, parce qu'ils étaient plus inquiet quant à ce qui avait pu arriver à Stiles et Danny qu'à leur propre sort. Sans se concerter il avait rejoint le couloir qui serpentait dans la roche pour les rejoindre. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour que cesse leur inquiétude. Ils manquèrent de peu de renter dans les deux autres qui couraient en sens inverse pour les rejoindre. L'ancien militaire prit immédiatement son fiancé dans ses bras avant de lui demander en quatrième vitesse ce qui c'était passé. Le blond expliqua rapidement qu'ils étaient tombés sur Morgane sans entrer dans les détails.

Le loup aurait bien voulu prendre son petit humain dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il soit sain et sauf. Mais il se retint de peur de perdre la dernière petite goutte de considération que le jeune homme pouvait bien avoir pour lui. Il se contenta de lui signifier tout son soulagement de le savoir en vie d'un simple regard. Regard qui affichait aussi tout sa fierté de voir qu'il avait récupéré le trident d'Ursula.

Après avoir perdue quelque précieuse seconde avec leur retrouvaille, ils redescendirent aider le trio du Centre sur le champ. Ils devaient se dépêcher, dans les conditions actuelles, c'est-à-dire les sirènes cherchant à se débarrasser du filet qui leur faisait obstacle, il serait plus facile au jeune homme de deviner les pensée du Kraken. Une fois que tout le monde se retrouva dans cette espèce de vestibule, ils se mirent en place. Ils étaient tous devant Stiles, les armes pointées vers leur ennemie, où les mains levées près à donner des coups, les griffes sortis. Le jeune homme tenait fermement le trident des deux mains, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux tachant de déterminer ce qu'Eken pouvait bien penser.

Malheureux son cerveaux parti dans tous les sens. Le Kraken pouvait aussi bien ordonné de déchirer le filet, que les éventrer eux. Il pouvait aussi utiliser les verbes anéantir, briser, caser, enlever, égorger, tuer. Stiles avait des millions d'idées, comment allait-il se prendre pour trouver la bonne. Réponse il ne pouvait pas, il allait se tromper et toutes ses innocentes créatures contrôlées par Eken tomberont dans une folie totale et meurtrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sur qu'avec les autre qui hurlait son nom pour leur dire d'agir plus vite, ce n'était pas facile de prendre une décision. Il allait faire le plus mauvais choix qu'il pourrait faire, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il ne comprit pas qu'en pensant ça il allait faire bien pire.

Tétanisé et incapable de prendre une décision, il lâcha le trident sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais avant que l'objet est rebondit sur le sol, il avait déjà fait demi-tour pour remonter le couloir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La rencontre entre le métal du trident et la dureté du sol émit un bruit caractéristique faisant retourner tous les autres assez tôt pour voir le jeune homme responsable de l'opération s'enfuir.

Derek et Diana, s'élancèrent à sa suite promptement, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'ils tombèrent sur une forme sorti de nulle part. Ou plus précisément d'une des ouvertures qui se trouvait sur la paroi. Ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec un homme, si on peut dire, possédant d'immense pince capable de pulvériser la roche en guise de mains. Dans son dos sortait quatre paires d'immense patte d'araignée qui lui avait permis de gravier la paroi abrupte du temple. En temps normal ça devait être une sorte de sirènes-crabe ou araignée de mer. Mais avec des jambes, il avait l'air d'un Docteur Octopus que l'on ne voulait pas contrarier.

Le loup se mit à hurler avant de se lancer contre son adversaire, la jeune femme en profita pour rebrousser chemin. Bientôt suivit par Derek, qu'un coup bien placé de son agresseur avait envoyé dégringoler. Voyant sa demi-sœur revenir Martin ne perdit pas une seconde avant de pointer le filex sur l'escalier. Attendant que Derek est roulé-boulé jusqu'à eux pour sceller le couloir d'un filet qu'il espérait suffisamment résistant.

Derek se releva en grognant, peu fier de sa défaite. Heureusement que le fils du sheriff n'était pas là, ni dans son état normal, sinon il en aurait entendu parler pendant des siècles. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui devait l'alarmer de prime abord mais le fait qu'ils soient, Steve, Danny, Diana, Martin, Java et lui-même coincé sans porte de sortie.

Stiles était essoufflé mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour autant. Il sortit du temple et sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle il monta à l'assaut de l'échafaudage pour quitter le trou. Tout ça sous le regard impassible de la déesse Kali. Il continua sa route avec la même frénésie passant le portail tellement rapidement que le souffle de sa course suffit à le faire se cogner contre le grillage. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arriver à la jeep. C'est pendant que son esprit s'apaisait pour prendre le temps de saisir la poigné et d'ouvrir la portière, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il se laissa glisser le long de la voiture avant de s'assoir sur le sol et de mettre la tête entre ses genoux quand il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux.

 **Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

A travers son oreillette, le fils du sheriff pouvait entendre le directeur adjoint s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais l'Alien n'était pas le seul à hurler dans son oreilles, tous les autres lui poser la même question en même temps, donnant en résultat un brouhaha indescriptible. Pourtant le jeune homme savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser, tous autant qu'il sont. Tous ? Non, il y a une voie qu'il n'entendait pas, celle de Derek bien évidement, comme si ça pouvait en être une autre. Stiles savait que le loup était là, il reconnaitrait sa respiration grognante entre mille. Mais il n'entendait pas sa voie, comme à son habitude le loup ne disait rien. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Bien sûr que non, peut être juste qu'il avait compris qu'il avait besoin de silence. Pourtant il aurait aimé entendre son inquiétude résonné dans sa tête. Attendant avec impatience qu'il parle au si bien qu'il le redoutait, il retira d'un geste brusque l'oreillette de son oreille pour n'être enfin seul dans le silence.

Malheureusement, le silence ne resta pas longtemps. Pas que quelqu'un vint le rejoindre mais parce que après resté quelque instant tout seul, il commençait à percevoir tous les son qui l'entourait. Le bruit du vent soufflant dans les feuilles, ceux des pas des animaux qui se promenaient. Mais le bruit le plus important, celui que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter, ne venait pas des alentours mais tout simplement de l'oreillette trainant dans la poussière à ses côtés.

Il entendait tout ce qui se passait dans le temple, il les entendait hurler alors que le filet avait fini par céder. Ils les entendaient se battre avec toute la fureur qu'ils pouvaient tout comme il les entendait être surpassés par les sirènes qui étaient bien plus nombreuse. Malgré ça, Stiles était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne pas faire de mauvais choix et pourtant il venait de s'enfuir. Il avait comme qui dirait déserté. Il avait fait le plus mauvais choix qui l'aurait pu faire, il avait abandonné ses amis. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation où fuir était la seul solution ? Comment fuir pouvait être une solution ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Il avait fait tellement attention à ne pas faire d'erreur qu'il s'était retrouvé obligé d'en faire une, et la pire de toute.

Il tournait en rond dans sa tête, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il manqua de peu de rater ce qu'il allait suivre.

 **Stiles, Derek est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend. Billy.**

 **Clover,** murmura-t-il en levant la tête.

Il tourna la tête vers l'oreillette d'où provenait la voie paniquer de l'espionne en combinaison rouge. Il hésita deux secondes à attraper l'oreillette et signaler sa présence au Spies. Il fallait bien qu'il réagisse, mais on le devança. Il aurait pu s'en douter, ils allaient très bien se débrouiller sans lui, même mieux que si il avait été là.

 **Clover** , s'exclama Billy dans sa salle d'opération, **Où est-ce que vous êtes ?**

 **On dans le sous-marin des Dudes, il a été en parti endommagé par la vague.**

Les Spies étaient fatigués, le sous-marin qui était dissimulé sous le bateau d'Helena, n'était pas sorti complètement indemne. L'eau c'était même mis à fuité goutte à goutte dans la salle de commande où les filles s'étaient réfugiées. Alex et Sam étaient occupé à faire tenir le cap au sous-marin à elle seul pendant que la blonde tentait de contacter les autres. Et derrière eux il y avait Frankie et Helena menotté à une barre soudée à la paroi, qui ne perdaient pas une occasion pour hurler leur colère d'avoir été arrêté. Eux qui allait enfin obtenir la jeunesse éternelle et la faculté de ne faire qu'un avec l'océan en devenant des sirènes, c'est du moins ce que leur avait fait croire Eken.

 **Minutes,** s'exclama M.O.M qui avait rejoint son directeur adjoint et la gorgone, **de qu'elle vague parlez-vous ?**

L'espionne ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle hésitait à révéler ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce temps d'attente donnait l'occasion au fils du sheriff de réalisé que tout est fini. M.O.M était là, elle avait tout entendue de sa petit crise qui c'était transformé en désertion. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas y échapper, il allait être viré. Où pire, reconditionné, il oublierait tout du centre et du surnaturel, peut-être même qu'il oublierait pour Scott … et pour Derek. Dépite, sa tête revint entre ses genoux n'écoutant qu'à moitié la discussion entre les Spies et le Centre, décidé de ne plus s'occuper de ça.

 **On est arrivé trop tard,** répondit enfin Clover d'un ton parfaitement découragé. **Le super-tsunami sera sur l'ile dans moins de dix minutes.**

Le trio dans la salle de contrôle crue entendre des exclamations de stupeur venait de Steve et les autres via les oreillettes. Mais c'était en partit étouffé par les bruits de coup, les souffle presque essoufflé et les coups de feu. Il était en train de se battre dans le temple mais Stiles n'avait pas la force ni le courage d'aller les aider.

 **Pouvez-vous l'arrêter ?** questionna la directrice du Centre, décidé à essayer tant qu'elle serait debout. **Comment avez-vous fait la dernière fois.**

On pouvait entendre derrière tout le brouhaha du temple ou du sous-marin que Sam réfléchit en marmonnant. Tout le monde attendait, la boule au ventre, qu'elle parle à voix haute.

 **La vague est plus grosse et on n'arrivera jamais à la rattraper** , dit-elle plus fortement. **On sera obligé de tirer par derrière, mais ça peut marcher. Alex va brancher le sèche-cheveux sonique au laser du sous-marin.**

Heureusement que les Spies était seul dans le sous-marin, les Dudes ne comptant pas, parce que si les autre étaient là, malgré leur joies d'avoir une chance d'échapper au tsunami, ils auraient déchanté très vite en voyant la grimace qu'affichait l'espionne en combinaison jaune.

 **Je ne l'ai pas,** dit-elle en baissant la tête.

 **Comment ça tu ne l'as pas,** se mit à hurler Clover, **Jerry te l'a donnée avant qu'on aille rejoindre Stiles.**

 **Justement je le lui ai donné** , lâcha-t-elle avant de s'expliquer devant l'air circonspect de ses amis. **Je pensais que ça pourrait lui être utile pour évaporer l'eau du bassin.**

Quand il entendit ça, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la plage arrière de sa voiture. Même si il ne voyait rien. Il savait que le gadget se trouvait là. Juste avec cette petit information son cerveau se mit à fonctionné à plein régime, même à son maximum de capacité. Billy a probablement la source d'énergie qu'il faut, pensa-t-il mais comment l'amener jusqu'à lui. En passant par-là, possible mais il allait devoir forcer l'accès qui était gardé. Mais il pouvait essayer d'utiliser ça.

Presque à la vitesse de la lumière Stiles échafauda un plan et quand il obtient un résultat convenable, Il se stoppa. Devait-il oser, au risque d'échouer à nouveaux. Il essaya de réfléchir à la bonne solution, mais il ne pouvait prendre une décision. Il avait beau réfléchir à tout, rien. Quand il pense que quand il était petit on lui disait tout le temps de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et bien il réfléchissait et il n'était toujours pas mieux loti.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, comme si son esprit voulait passer à autre chose, à un moment nostalgique en l'occurrence. Il devait rester concentré sur le présent pas sur ce souvenir. Et pourtant il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et pourtant ça avait eu lieu il y a très longtemps quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon qui croyait sans aucun doute au père-noël. Mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement, parce que c'était la première fois qu'on utilisait un certain mot pour le décrire : Hyperactif.

Ce soir-là, Monsieur et Madame Stilinski avait été convoqué par le professeur de leur fils. Ce dernier était assis sur le genou de son père plus sage qu'il n'avait jamais été, tellement il était effrayé par les mots de sa maitresse. Et puis en plus il ne les comprenait guère. Elle disait qu'il était intenable, qu'il déconcentra toute la classe, qu'il faudrait que ces parent ailles consulter un spécialiste et même peut être l'inscrire dans une école pour des enfants comme lui. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne voulait plus regarder sa maitresse, pourtant il l'aimait bien, il l'a trouvait gentille. Elle l'avait même mit en groupe avec la belle Lydia le matin même.

Mais là il ne voulait pas la regarder, alors il porta son attention sur ses parents et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il était probable qu'à l'époque il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Mais quand il y repensait, il s'imaginait lire sur la figure de ses parents, une pensée du genre « Cause toujours, tu nous intéresse, on en reparlera quand t'aura des gosses » et même que sa mère avec son franc parler habituelle n'en sera pas resté là, « en admettant qu'il existe quelqu'un qui ait envie de vous faire des gosses avec une tronche pareille ». Ils avaient quitté la maitresse en disant qu'ils allaient se renseigner. Mais il ne vit un médecin que trois mois après, parce qu'il avait vomi toute la nuit.

Il avait su plus tard que ça mère l'avait déjà en mener voir un médecin et même plusieurs quand il était encore plus jeune. Avec les antécédent de sa famille concernant les problèmes mental, elle s'était inquiété en voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas comme les autres enfants. Mais le verdict des professionnels était quasiment identique. Stiles n'était pas malade, juste curieux et impatient de conquérir le monde. Il fallait juste lui apprendre à avoir des activités calme, comme la lecture, le dessin oui mieux encore les énigmes, le petit garçon en raffolait. Ce diagnostic avait amplement suffit au parent.

Mais ce qu'il avait vraiment retenu de cette soirée. C'est que quand une fois à la maison, il se mit à pleurer parce que sa maitresse avait dit qu'il était malade, c'est son père qui était venue le réconforter. D'habitude c'était sa mère qui s'occupait de ça, son père restait en retrait se contentant de rappeler sa femme à l'ordre quand celle-ci déviait sur un autre sujet avant de venir ébouriffé les cheveux de son fiston adoré en lui disant que demain serait un autre jour, une fois que Claudia aurait terminé. Mais ce soir-là, c'est son père qui était venue lui parler pendant que sa mère préparait à manger. Il se souvenait toujours de chaque mot que son père avait employé.

 **Tu n'es pas malade bonhomme, tu es curieux comme ta mère, tu veux tous savoir et tout partagé ensuite, c'est pour ça que tu poses plein de question. Mais tu aussi loyale comme moi, tu feras tout ce que tu peux faire pour aider les autres même des trucs complètement fou voire même dangereux. C'est instinctif.**

 **Instinctif ?** avait-il demandé.

 **C'est …** avait réfléchir quelques secondes son père, **comme un super pouvoir pour aider les autres.**

Puis il était venu lui chuchoté à l'oreille « tu es un super-héros, Stiles, mon super-héros ». Puis il avait mis un doigt devant sa bouche pour dire que c'était un secret. John Stilinski ne s'était jamais senti plus père que ce soir-là même si il regretta un peu le choix de ses mots. Après ça Stiles se trimballai à la moindre occasion avec la housse de son oreiller fétiche en guise cape et c'était pris d'une passion dévorante pour les comics qui avait duré très, trop, longtemps.

Comme il eut finit d'y penser, Stiles s'insulta copieusement pas parce qu'il avait laissé son esprit divaguer mais parce qu'il avait la réponse en lui depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi il avait échoué, il n'avait pas écouté son instinct, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, ne s'était pas fait confiance. Pourtant il était déjà été la source d'exploit, il avait sauvé beaucoup de monde en écoutant son instinct qui se matérialisait sous la forme d'idée folle. C'est juste que des fois ça avait capoté et qu'il n'avait pas su en tirer une leçon. C'est comme la sagesse qui s'apprend au fils des erreurs, l'instinct ne s'aiguise qu'après un échec. Et puis de toute façon il ne se serait jamais se pardonner d'avoir rien fait.

 **J'ai un plan,** hurla-t-il en se levant après avoir récupérer son oreillette et la fourrer dans son oreille malgré qu'elle soit plein de poussière.

Dire que tout le monde furent surprit d'entendre le jeune homme s'exprimer alors qu'il venait de fuir, était un euphémisme. Ils allèrent tous s'exclamer, demander ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment il allait ? Et bien évidement, quel était son plan ? Mais à vrai dire, ils restèrent silencieux quelque instant, se demandant si ils n'avaient pas rêvé. D'ailleurs le fils du sheriff ne poursuivait pas, ce qu'ils leur faisaient penser qu'ils avaient belle et bien rêvé. Tout ce qu'il entendait, ce fut une portière claquer avant que le jeune homme se mette à courir en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Stiles s'élançait à vive allure pour retourner au temple, il avait un plan maintenant et même mieux il était complètement confiant quant à sa réussite. Cependant il devait quand même régler quelques petits détailles qui avait leur importance. Et il devait les pofiner maintenant, cela alors même qu'il était en train de courir. Autrement dit il allait bien se ramasser sur le sol une à deux fois. Mais sauver le monde nécessite bien quelque menu sacrifice.

 **Billy est-ce que le sous-marin dans le parking est en état de fonctionnement** , s'exclama le jeune homme faisant à nouveaux sursauter tous les personnes qui l'écoutaient.

Le directeur adjoint bafouilla une réponse positive en quatrième vitesse, ce qui donna un résultat limite incompréhensible.

 **Parfait je vous amène le sèche-cheveux,** ajouta Stiles en tentant tant bien que mal de fourrer le gadget des Spies dans son sac qu'il avait en bandoulière.

 **Attend,** déclara brusquement Sam, **vous aurez assez de puissance ? la dernière fois on avait utilisé le laser de Frankie.**

 **Pas de soucis,** répondit l'Alien, **il est équipé d'un moteur à gravité.**

Ne sachant pas ce qu'était un moteur à gravité, l'espionne en combinaison verte n'était pas vraiment rassurer. Tout comme M.O.M, cependant pour la directrice du Centre, c'était pour une tout autre raison. Comment son sous-marin c'était-il retrouver avec moteur qui d'habitude équipe les vaisseaux spatiaux. Elle envoyait son plus beau regard de tueur à son adjoint qui baissa la tête dans un pur instinct de survie avant que son naturel revint au galop et qu'il lui réponde avec effronterie.

 **Vous m'avez demandé de le réparer en urgence, je n'avais pas le temps de commander un nouveaux moteur alors j'ai récupérer celui de mon ancien vaisseaux.**

L'Alien considéra que cette explication convenait à sa patronne vue qu'elle changea de sujet.

 **Comment vas-tu ramener le sèche-cheveux a temps, il y en a pour une heure de route.**

 **Je ne vais pas rouler, je vais nager,** répondit le fils du sheriff en tachant de maintenir la cadence.

Ce qui s'ensuit, fut un « Quoi » hurler avec force. Même si le Stiles ne sut pas qui c'est qui avait hurlé en comprenant qu'il comptait plonger dans le bassin. Une petite voie dans sa tête disait que ça ne pouvait être qu'un certain grincheux de sa connaissance. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper et à vrai dire ça lui en coutait un peu, curieux comme il l'est.

 **Ursula, va falloir me guider pour me faire sortir des tunnels.**

 **Il n'y pas besoin, le courant te guidera directement vers la sortit.**

Malgré qu'il était en plein effort, Stiles sourit. Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. C'était ce qu'il l'inquiétait de plus dans son plan et ça c'était résolu de lui-même. C'est parfait, il ne pouvait que réussir.

 **Mais on ne peut pas accéder au bassin,** s'exclama Danny, **les sirènes nous barrent le chemin.**

 **Récupérer le second trident et faite-moi confiance pour le reste.**

Le problème c'est que même en faisant preuve de bonne volonté, Steve et les autres avait du mal à lui accorder leur confiance après sa petit crise. Danny, Steve, Diana et Martin était replier dans un coin du vestibule, les deux agents du 5.0 pointait leur arme vers les créatures, essayant de les dissuader d'approcher. Mais à cause du trident, elles étaient priver de libre abrite et donc elles avançaient lentement mais d'un pas décidé et sans peur vers leur proie. Au beau milieu de la pièce Derek et Java se battait corps et âme à coup de griffe et grosse paluche d'homme des cavernes. Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à être noyé sous le nombre, c'était même un miracle qu'il est tenue jusque-là.

Diana avisa le trident un peu plus loin sur le sol, mais elle ne pouvait pas approcher sans se faire attraper. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, quand tout d'un coup, un énorme « GERONIMO » raisonna dans tout le temple. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire, ça allait faire presque un an, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le fils du sheriff s'exclamé ainsi en se lançant dans l'action. Quoi qu'il se fût passé pendant sa petite crise, il semble que le bon vieux Stiles soit de nouveaux parmi eux. Requinquer par le cri de ralliement du jeune, la jeune femme s'élança à son tour dans la bataille et en une pirouette gracile atteignit le trident. Malheureusement une des sirènes des mers du sud avait vu son manège et sauta sur elle. Elle la plaqua sur le sol enserrant son cou de ses mains. Martin hurla le prénom de sa sœur mais il était incapable de venir à sa rescousse.

C'est alors que Stiles atterrirent sur le rebord de pierre du bassin. Un peu déçu que les autres, pour ne pas dire Derek, ne l'aient pas vus se la jouer Batman, en s'élançant dans le vide en ayant pour seul filin de sécurité l'option grappin de la chronoscan. Une fois assuré qu'il était bien vivant après son petit saut dans le vide, l'agent du centre siffla pour attirer l'attention du Kraken. Il voulait voir sa tête quand il verrait qu'il est plus motivé que jamais à l'arrêter.

 **Hey …,** s'exclama-t-il avant de se stopper il n'avait pas d'idée de référence cinématographique ayant attrait aux pieuvres, tant pis il allait passer à la suite immédiatement. **Prend garde à Batman.**

Sans attendre il appuya sur le bouton de son MP3 et le crie du Manbat sortit de l'appareille aussi fort qu'il était possible. Le bruit se fit entendre jusque dans le vestibule. Derek fut pris de violente douleur dans les oreilles, il ne pouvait que baisser sa garde malgré ses adversaires. Par chance ces derniers étaient dans le même état, sinon pire.

Les sirènes était encore plus sensible au ultrason que les loups, en réalité il se trouve que dans l'immensité de l'océan et des mers. Elles communiquaient entre elles grâce à des sons aigus aussi mélodieux que le chant des baleines. Mais pour pouvoir parler de la sorte, elles devaient d'avoir de bonne oreille ce qui à ce moment précis leur jouait des tours.

La sirène qui était en train d'étrangler Diana sur le sol de la caverne ne put que la lâcher pour plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. Avec la créature aquatique toujours avachit sur elle, la jeune femme tendit la main pour essayer d'atteindre le trident non loin d'elle. Le Kraken lui aussi était gêné par le bruit, pas autant que ses esclaves, mais ce n'était pas pour autant plus agréable. Néanmoins il fit tout son possible pour en faire abstraction. Il resserra sa poigne sur le trident avant d'hurler.

 **Calmez-vous.**

Voilà c'était le moment fatidique. Stiles avait fini par comprendre qu'essayer de deviner les pensées d'Eken n'aurait mené à rien. Ce qu'il fallait c'était créer la situation qui obligerait à donner un ordre bien précis, qu'il serait facile de deviner. Et ça avait marché, même mieux que ça, il avait parlé à voix haute. Comme quoi il n'était pas un si mauvais agent que ça. Mais maintenant c'était à Diana d'agir.

Vu que la fée avait utilisé le trident, la sirène avait repris sa tâche d'une main de maitre avec une poigne de fer. La jeune agente du Centre ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant et tendit encore plus le bras, touchant le second trident du bout des doigts. Elle devait faire vite, dieux seul savait au bout de combien de temps après un ordre, un contre-ordre n'était plus efficace. Elle réussit enfin à s'en saisir et ne perdant pas une seconde se dépêcha de libérer les sirènes innocente.

 **Ne vous calmez pas.**

La pierre bleu s'illumina et il eut comme une vague d'énergie qui se propagea jusqu'à l'autre trident toujours dans les mains du Kraken. Il eut un petit tremblement de terre quand l'énergie des deux tridents se rencontrèrent. Stiles manqua de peu de trébucher du muret, il dut poser les mains sur le ce même muret pour ne pas tomber. Dans la hâte de se rattraper il lâcha le MP3 qui tomba à l'eau en émettant des étincelles. Les deux armes devinrent si brulantes que Diana et Eken furent obligés de les lâcher alors que les sirènes reprenaient conscience.

Malheureusement pour Diana, après quelque seconde de battement la sirène qui était sur elle reprit son funeste destin. Décidé à la tuer même si elle ne savait pour quoi elle le faisait. Par chances les autres sirènes, eux se regardèrent sans rien comprendre permettant à Java de s'occuper de la sirène pour libérer son amis. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle.

 **Que toutes les sirènes remontent.**

Elles ne se furent pas prier deux fois et se dépêchèrent de gravir le couloir, certain soutenu par les sirènes requin les aidant à utiliser ces jambes si bizarre. Il ne restait plus que les deux tritons et les sirènes des mers du sud, toujours prêt à en découdre et ce même alors qu'ils n'étaient plus sous influence. Voyant que ça avait fonctionné, Stiles demanda à la gorgone de prévenir les Skymarchals de libérer l'accès. Il allait arriver.

 **Attend Stiles tu dois être nu et laisser le sèche-cheveux sur le bord,** s'exclama brusquement la sorcière de mers, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si il plongeait avec ses vêtements. **Tu le récupéras après.**

Sérieux se dit le fils du sheriff, il n'avait pas le temps de se déshabiller, Eken le regardait avec fureur en s'approchant. Mais le loup veillait au grain, il bouscula quelque sirènes pour forcer le passage alors qu'elles prenaient la fuite. Il se jeta immédiatement sur le Kraken les faisant tous les deux basculé dans le lac souterrain. Même si Stiles était inquiet pour son coéquipier il fit tout son possible pour se déshabiller en moins de deux. Il pensa innextrémiste à enlever l'oreillette.

Pendant ce temps Derek et Eken était en plein milieu d'un combat aquatique, mais de par sa nature de fée du clan des océans, le Kraken prit rapidement l'avantage et sorti de l'eau en vainqueur. Quoi qu'il n'eut pas le temps de profité de sa victoire que le loup jaillit des flots, telle un diable sortant de sa boite et l'envoya valdinguer plus loin.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que Stiles allait bien d'un simple coup d'œil. Grossière erreur, vu que son regard tomba nez à nez sur deux petit fesses se faisant libérer de leur prison de tissus. Encore heureux que le fils du sheriff ne tourna pas la tête pour voir les joues du loup se parer de rouge, sinon ils allèrent être gêné tous les deux à en oublier qu'il devait sauver le monde. Non Stiles se jeta à l'eau sans regarder derrière lui. Le plus vieux prit cependant bien trop de temps pour revenir sur terre permettant ainsi au Kraken de lui rendre son précédent coup. Mais le loup ne valdingua pas, il se réceptionna sur le sol avant de se mettre à hurler pour effrayer son adversaire, ce dernier n'était pas sans reste et afficha sa vrai forme. Sans pour autant mettre un coup au moral du loup. On venait de lui agiter la récompense sous le nez, il ne pouvait plus perdre à présent.

Dès qu'il se retrouva sous l'eau, Stiles eu l'impression d'être bien loin de l'agitation de la bataille. Il n'entendait rien, c'était étrange le bassin avait l'air sans fond ni bord, juste un éclat de lumière provenait de la surface rappelant la forme du bassin. Loin d'être paniqué, Stiles pensa tout de suite que le bassin était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il ne se sentait pas oppresser, pas inquiet de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il était zen, il ne faisait que battre des jambes et des mains avec calme pour ne pas bouger.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques microsecondes qui lui parut une éternité qu'il remarque que ses jambes étaient comme irrémédiablement attiré l'une par l'autre. Juste le temps de remarquer ça, qu'il ne pouvait plus les décoller alors qu'elles fusionnèrent se recouvrant d'écaille blanche et oranges. Puis à la base de son cou, sa peau se mit à tirer avant qu'il sente comme un vent frais, non de l'eau fraiche. De sa main il sentit qu'il avait à présent des branchies, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses jambes qui n'en n'était plus.

Il aurait bien éclaté de rire, forcement il aurait dut s'en douter, il se retrouvait doté d'une longue queue de poisson… Clown. Le sheriff avait raison finalement il ressemblait beaucoup à un poison clown. Note pour lui-même ne jamais raconter ça son père.

Il remonta à la surface et avisa de la situation. Derek en était toujours aux mains avec Eken. Danny, Steve, Java et Martin était occupé avec les tritons et les sirènes des mers du sud. Pendant que Diana était partie mettre les autres sirènes en sécurité. Le fils du sheriff paniqua un peu cependant, en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait comment accéder au lac souterrain à partir du bassin. Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible, se disait-il. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but, son plan était parfait.

Il réfléchit rapidement à une solution pour se sortir de là. La seul solution était de se la jouer sauver Willy et de sauter par-dessus le muret et le ponton. Avait-il vraiment une chance de réussir, c'est de lui qu'on parlait. Le garçon qui a du mal à se tenir sur ses deux jambes, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 **J'espère que tu es waterproof,** dit-il au sèche-cheveux.

C'est vrai que en y repensant, il y avait plusieurs raison pour que son plan échoue, mais il essaya de garder espoir. Il attrapa le gadget puis pensa à remettre l'oreillette, qui elle était waterproof, avant de plonger à nouveaux dans le bassin. Il ne savait pas de combien d'élan il avait besoin pour réussir ce saut. Il s'était dit qu'il partirait du fond, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait prendre plus d'élan. Ce qu'il avait oublié par contre, c'est qu'à première vue, de fond, le bassin n'avait pas. Il ne voyait que les ténèbres, alors il avançait jetant de temps en temps un regard en arrière. Dès qu'il jugea que le cercle de lumière correspondant à la surface du bassin était assez petit. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'élança aussi vite qui le put. Trop vite à son gout, soit-dit en passant. La seconde qui suit il volait dans les airs, grosse erreur ou pas il regard ce qu'il avait en dessous de lui. Pendant un bref, même très bref instant, il croisa le regard souriant, non émerveillé du loup. Et bien si avec ça, il n'en lui mettait pas plein les yeux.

Après il atterri dans le lac souterrain en faisant un plat. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait dorénavant une queue de poisson qu'il perdait son naturel, unique dirons-nous. Il ne se focalisa pas sur la douleur, , préférant chercher l'entrée des tunnels sous-marins. L'ayant enfin trouvé il s'élança sans perdre de temps, il en avait déjà perdu assez. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps il trouva le courant en un clin d'œil et se mit à le suivre à grande vitesse. Chose guère aisé étant donné que en plus du fort courant, il nageait à vive allure, plus vite que dix Michael Phelps si vous voulez son avis. Il manqua de peu de se retrouver plaquer contre les parois à plusieurs reprise. Puis il arriva à l'océan, il continua sans ralentir mais en tout fois tachant d'éviter les Skymarchals qui se trouvait encore là et était en train de repousser la garde atlantidéen qui maintenant n'étaient plus sous influence et avaient à cœurs d'intervenir, voir piquer la vedette aux autres. Mais le fils du sheriff ne s'en formalisera pas et il rejoint la surface en quatrième vitesse.

Billy et Ursula était sur le devant du sous-marin qui flottait sur la surface, l'Alien avait un câble électrique dans les mains près à brancher le gadget au sous-marin. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, tout l'équipage avait les nerfs en compote alors qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour que le bâtiment ne bouge pas malgré l'eau qui reculait. Le tsunami se dessinait à l'horizon et il allait bientôt fondre sur eux.

 **BILLY,** hurla Stiles émergeant de la surface avec fracas il lança de tous ses forces le gadget en prenant à peine qu'une seconde pour confirmer qu'il le lançait dans la bonne direction.

Le punk se jeta littéralement sur le sol, glissant pendant quelques centimètres pour réceptionner l'objet et l'empêcher de se fracasser sous le choc. La gorgone vint l'aidé, ils branchèrent l'appareil et ils attendirent, attendirent que la vague soit assez proche. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, l'équipage, Stiles ainsi que quelque marshal qui avait émergé des eaux pour assister à ça. Ce fut l'instinct décisif, Billy tira … mais rien ne se produit.

 **Merde il doit être noyé,** s'exclama le directeur adjoint voyant tout espoir s'envoler.

 **Je m'en occupe,** s'écria la sorcière des mers qui avait une derrière carte à jouer dans sa manche.

Elle poussa la main sur l'appareille, utilisa tout sa magie pour faire évaporer l'eau qui infiltrait les circuits en un clin d'œil. L'Alien put enfin tirer. Stiles même là où il était sentait la chaleur du rayon. Il frappa la vague en pleine face en s'étendant sur toute sa surface. Le tsunami vit sa structure se déstabiliser et il s'effondra ne devenant plus qu'un simple rideau de pluies qui tombait sur la surface de l'océan sous l'exclamation de la foule. Ils avaient réussi. Stiles ne se souvenait pas d'instant plus heureux que celui-là. Mais ce n'était pas finit, Eken devait être neutralisé une bonne fois pour toute. C'est avec cet objectif qu'il replongea.

 **C'est finit Eken,** déclara le loup en reprenant son souffle et s'essuyant la lèvre d'où s'échappait un fin filet de sang, le combat était rude. **Le trident est hors service, la vague va être stoppée. Tu à perdu.**

 **Et bien tant pis** , répondit le Kraken décidé à ne pas perdre la face. **Je repousserais mon plan de domination du monde féerique à plus tard. Ce soir je me venge de Stiles en te tuant.**

Alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler, il attaqua le loup par surprise, lui crachant son encre. Derek grâce à ses reflexe de loup-garou réagit rapidement et évita le jet d'encre qui atterris tout de même sur sa chemise. Il crut que c'était bon, mais il senti la matière visqueuse traversé le tissus jusqu'à sa peau. La fée profita de cet instant d'inattention et attaqua. Derek se retrouver lancer plus loin où il atterrie comme un sac à patate en gémissant.

 **C'est toi qui est finit mon loulou,** s'exclama-t-il.

Il sétait sur le ponton et s'apprêta à rejoindre le loup contre la paroi pour l'achever mais Danny et Steve lui barrait la route. Martin et Java était occupé à en terminer avec les tritons, pendant que les sirènes requin qui était revenue pour le prêter main forte après s'être rassurer que les autres sirènes était en sécurité, s'occupait des dernière sirènes des mers du sud encore valide.

 **Vous croyez pouvoir m'arrêter.**

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de répondre, leur acte le fit à leur place. Sans attendre ils se mirent à tirer. Mais les balles bien que conçut pour les fées des océans, répondirent sur sa peau caoutchouteuse. Eken esquissa un sourire démoniaque accompagné d'un léger rire machiavélique. Derek regardait de loin la scène il se devait d'agir et vite. L'encre commençait à lui bruler la peau alors il enleva péniblement sa veste et son t-shirt.

 **Pas assez perforante les garçons,** s'exclama Eken.

Trop occupé à savourer sa victoire sur les deux hommes, bien que son plan venait d'échouer, il ne remarqua pas Derek réaliser le plus long saut de loup qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour se retrouver à ses côté.

 **Alors utilisons la bonne vieille méthode.**

Il l'attrapa et le fit basculer dans le bassin. Danny et Steve le rejoignirent.

 **Il va lui arriver quoi ?** demanda le blond, **c'est une créature aquatique mais il des jambes ?**

Derek ne savait pas et il s'enfichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'est de voir si il allait remonter au pas. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la fée, même pas des bulles d'air qui montait à la surface. Puis brusquement les faisant sursauter tous autant qu'il sont, une énormes mains jaillit de l'eau et s'abattit sur le ponton pour y prendre appui. Elle semblait faite de morceaux de cailloux collé entre eux par une substance inconnue.

Une deuxième main sortie à son tour. Eken, ça ne pouvait être que lui s'éleva péniblement hors du bassin. Il était beaucoup plus grand et ressemblait à une immense et imposante statue de lui-même. D'une seule main, il pouvait les écraser comme de simples fourmis.

 **Balle bleu,** s'exclama Martin plus loin.

Ni Steve, ni Danny ne prirent la peine et le temps de réfléchir. Ils firent ce que l'agent du centre leur disait et changèrent les minutions de leur armes. Ils eurent juste le temps de le faire, bien que plus imposant le Kraken se trouvait être plus lent. Le commandant fut le premier à tirer. La balle traversa l'immense rocher qui servait d'épaule gauche comme si c'était du beurre. Quand Diana avait dit une capacité perforante du tonnerre, ce n'était pas une blague. Eken tituba en reculant sous le choc. Puis il reçut un tir sur la jambe, un autre sur les côtes. Tout comme la vague et son plan il s'effondra sur le ponton, le traversant dans sa chute. Se retrouvant inconscient à moitié immergé. Ça y est tout était terminer.

Derek n'eut vraiment le temps de savourer la victoire, il était inquiet pour son petit humain. Il savait qu'il allait réussir mais il avait quand même une boule au ventre. Que voulez-vous il l'aimait. Il dû patienter une minutes voir deux avant de voir la tête de Stiles sortir des eaux. Le loup sans se préoccuper du reste sauta à l'eau. Par chance à se niveaux il avait pied. Il laissa le jeune homme venir à lui, il avait fait suffisant de pas dans sa direction pour la soirée, c'était au tour du jeune homme. Lui n'était qu'un constiper social de toute façon.

 **T'as réussi, je le savais,** le félicita-t-il.

C'était peut-être l'adrénaline qui le faisait agir ainsi ou le fait que le loup était torse nu, mais Stiles ne voulait pas parler. Il préféra faire un autre choix, choix qui ne pouvait être que le bon. Il sauta au cou du plus vieux, ce dernier bien que surpris par ce geste ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'enlacer pas déranger pour un sou de l'aspect visqueux actuelle que la peau du jeune homme avait. Et enfin d'un comme un accord prit d'un simple regard, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait et ce pour longtemps. Au point que les quatre autres hommes présents en seraient gênés pour des siècles.


	36. Chapter 36

Et bien comme vous devez le constater on arrive à la fin, c'est d'ailleurs l'avant dernier chapitre.

Et comme vous l'aurez aussi peut être remarqué, ma bêta, HourtoNote, n'est pas en mesure de relire mes chapitres, elle a d'autre préoccupation plus urgente en se moment. Alors si il y a quelqu'un d'intéresé pour la remplacer, faites moi un signe.

Bon, pour finir, Bonne Lecture et bon fin de week-end.

* * *

Le soleil c'était tranquillement levé comme si la nuit avait été des plus calme, alors que Steve observait les allés et venue des agents du centre équipé d'énorme récipient attaché dans le dos, entre le temple et un immense camion-citerne. Ils étaient en train de vider le bassin pour stocker l'eau et son incroyable capacité dans un lieu sécurisé. Ensuite il était prévu de fissurer légèrement le bassin pour le rendre inopérant.

De temps en temps le regard du commandant déviait de cette parade pour jeter un coup d'œil à Danny qui était au téléphone pour vérifier que sa fille allait bien. Après qu'Eken est été mis hors d'état de nuire, le Centre avait enfin pu localiser le dispositif qui parasitait les communications et émettait le chant des sirènes. Dès que le lieutenant avait été mis au courant, il s'était jeté sur son portable pour appeler son ex-femme. L'ancien militaire l'avait regardé parler à toute vitesse pendu au téléphone, en souriant, il était vraiment accro. Le blond finit par raccrocher à moitié contrarier et rejoignit son fiancé.

 **Grace va bien ?** demanda Steve en voyant l'air perplexe du blond.

 **Grace ?,** interrogea Danny. **Euh… oui elle va bien, c'était monsieur Roudoudou,** ajouta-t-il soulager.

 **Alors Danno, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda le commandant.

 **Rien d'important, c'est juste… que c'est peut être moi que voyait Rachel.**

Là à cette instant précis, au vue du regard que lui lançait Mcgarrett, le continental avait l'impression qu'il allait finir dans une cage pour requin plonger au beau milieu de l'océan. C'est que l'ancien militaire était d'un naturel jaloux sur les bords.

 **Mais je me trompe peut être** , dit-il essayant de temporiser l'humeur de son amoureux. **De toute façon je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Mais après elle m'a demandé ce qu'en était la cause et je n'ai pas su quoi lui réponde.**

En tout cas le blond pouvait se féliciter d'avoir réussi à noyer le poisson. Le brun semblait lui aussi s'interroger. C'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire pour expliquer tout ça aux autres.

 **Fuite de gaz** , s'exclama Billy s'approchant d'eux alors qu'il accompagnait l'escorte qui conduisait Morgane et Eken jusqu'au véhicule qui les amènerait à leur nouvelle maison. **Ça marche toujours.**

 **Sérieusement !** s'exprima Danny, **personne ne pense que c'est un mensonge ?**

 **Oh, si mais personne ne veut connaitre la vérité. L'humanité est loin d'être prête, alors ils préfèrent rester aveugles.**

 **Il va leur arriver quoi ?** demanda Steve en pointant les deux prisonniers qui montait dans le fourgon de police, changeant ainsi de sujet de discussion.

Le Kraken avait eu le droit à un nouveau bain dans le bassin, pour qu'il retrouve une apparence moins impressionnante. Quant à la Naïade, elle avait déjà commencé à reprendre des forces quand le Centre est allé l'arrêter, les tirs de Danny n'avait fait que l'affaiblir. Mais bien qu'ils soient toujours vivant, ils avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute. On les avait équipés de collier fabriqué à partir de Dust Noir qui inhibait les pouvoir d'origine féerique. Visiblement Chloé Druskar n'égarait pas que ses flingues.

 **On va les garder dans notre centre de détention, jusqu'à qu'il nous serve de monnaie d'échange avec le clan des océans. Vous connaissez la politique.**

 **Et les autres ?**

 **Frankie et Héléna Dude, ont déjà regagné leur cellule dans la prison du WHOOP et le sort des sirènes est entre les mains de la garde Atlantidéenne. Comme ça tout le monde est content.**

 **Sauf nous,** marmonna Steve.

Il ne pouvait rien raconter de tout ça et donc il serait obligé de classer l'affaire. Les familles des victimes ne pourront pas faire leur deuil. Même si ils avaient sauvé le monde ils terminaient quand même sur une note un peu amère. Le directeur adjoint qui avait entendu la réflexion du commandant se mit à sourire. Pour qui le prenait-il, il n'allait pas les laisser comme ça. Il sorti un dossier de son sac qu'il tendit aux deux hommes.

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **Votre rapport, je l'ai même rédigé à votre place. Dans les grandes lignes ça dit que les Dudes était à la tête d'un important trafic d'antiquité et d'animaux protégé. Ils se sont mis à tuer tous les personne qui pouvait remonter jusqu'à eux quand ils ont découvert le temple. Ils se sont enfuit mais grâce à votre aide, Interpol à put les arrêter. Pour ce qui est de leur idées faire passer des meurtres pour des attaques de requin dans des piscines, vous direz qu'ils n'avaient pas toute leur têtes.**

Le couple lu rapidement les documents pour vérifier les dire de l'extraterresse. Dans tous les cas, le travail avait bien été fait. Eux même y croiraient presque alors qu'ils savaient la vérité.

 **Vous savez si vous le désirer,** lança Billy avec sérieux et calme, **on peut vous effacer la mémoire et vous croirez que c'est comme ça que l'enquête c'est dérouler.**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Ils avaient cru que cette découverte allait changer leur vie de façon irrémédiable. Ils ne leur étaient jamais venue à l'esprit qu'ils pourraient faire marche arrière. L'un comme l'autre voyait très bien qu'ils hésitaient, mais ils n'en n'eurent pas pour longtemps. Ils répondirent à la négative d'une seule voie, ça allait être compliqué mais ils ne voulaient pas oublier. Ça ne pouvait faire d'eux que des meilleurs personne de savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, vraiment pas. Et puis qui voudrait oublier qu'il a sauvé le monde.

Billy allait les laisser, il avait d'autre truc à faire, mais Danny avait une petite question qui lui trainait dans la tête.

 **Vous allez faire quoi du temple ?**

 **Ça c'est au musée d'Honolulu de décider.**

 **Vous ne craignez pas qu'on découvre à quoi ça servait ?** demanda Steve.

 **Aucun risque, quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des personnes qui travaillent dans un musée ne sont pas humain.**

Et sur ceux, l'Alien les laissa là alors que le lieutenant affichait une mine effrayé comme jamais.

 **Gaby travaillait dans un musée,** déclara-t-il en ayant du mal à écrire.

Steve vint le prendre dans ses bras en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

 **T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'elle fait partie des cinq pourcent restant.**

Un peu plus loin entre deux engins de chantier laissé à l'abandon, dans un véhicule du Centre camouflé en une ambulance des plus classiques, se trouvait Stiles. Le jeune homme était emmitouflé dans une serviette en vue de le réchauffer. Après l'éternité, en tout cas pour lui, qu'avait duré le baiser avec Derek, leur bouche avait fini par se séparer dans un gémissement plaintif, signifiant leur déception. Ils s'étaient fixés dans les yeux sans rien dire, dans le silence le plus parfait. Même Danny, Steve, Matin et Java n'osaient faire un geste dans la peur de briser cet instant magique.

Chose que contrairement au garçon, Diana ne se priva pas de faire. Alors oui, elle était des plus heureuse de les voir enfin franchir le pas. Elle en n'avait eu marre d'attendre, elle avait failli perdre patience, ça faisait des années qu'elle savait que ça allait finir de la sorte. Néanmoins, elle était quelqu'un de professionnelle, elle avait beau avoir attendu pour voir ça, elle refusait que les sirènes attendent une seconde de plus. Ces dernières ne désiraient qu'une chose, dire adieux à ces jambes d'humain et enfin retrouver leur queue de poisson adorée. Mais comme elles étaient quelque peu craintif quant au déroulement de l'opération de retour à la normal. Stiles avait dû se dévouer et passé en premier.

Ursula abaissa le marteau sur le genou du fils du sheriff qui eut le réflexe attendue tout en ajoutant une petite touche personnelle, un sarcasme incompréhensible car exclamé sous la douleur.

 **Tout m'a l'air en ordre,** déclara la sorcière des mers qui vérifiait que les deux transformations successive n'aient pas causé des dommages.

 **Parce que ça aurait pu mal se passer ?** demanda l'agent du Centre.

 **Oh non,** se dépêcha de rectifier la gorgone mais, sous le regard instituant du plus jeune, elle ne put qu'ajouter. **Il a juste qu'une fois une sirène est sorti de l'eau avec des jambes de bouc. Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec le bassin, je pense plutôt que la mère avait fricoté avec un Satire, de tout façon les satires ça fricotes avec tout.**

En écoutant la jeune femme parler, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec des sabots à la place des pieds. Il alla même jusqu'à se demander de quoi il aurait l'air avec des cornes sur la tête. Mais surtout avec plus de poil sur le torse, à l'heure actuelle ses derniers ne semblaient pas décidés à pousser. Il devait se contente de ses nombreux grains de beauté pour donner du relief à sa peau. Mais bon il allait devoir l'accepter et puis le loup semblait l'aimer comme il l'est. Perdu dans ses pensées sur le grincheux, autant dire qu'il y en avait pas mal. Le jeune homme ne saisit pas tout de suite qu'Ursula était en train de lui parler.

 **N'hésita pas à me contacter, s'il y a un problème** , avait-elle dit.

Elle était en train de ranger ces affaires et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand les mots atteignaient enfin le cerveau du jeune homme. Et bien parfait se disait-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait, mais dès qu'il y avait un « méchant » ce dernier semblait s'attaché à lui ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il avait eu le diable, d'accord un diable et maintenant la sorcière des mers. On dirait presque qu'il en fait la collection.

 **Et je contacte où ?** demanda-t-il, **votre boutique a été détruire.**

 **A vrai dire c'était plus une formule de politesse qu'autre chose,** répondit-elle simplement.

Pour tour dire, Ursula ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie. Ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Orcadia et subir à nouveaux les préjugés de la population malgré son exploit de la vielle. Elle était déjà fatiguée d'avance. Elle envisageait plutôt de retourner vers les côtes Islandaise, là où elle était née. C'était l'endroit idéal pour recommencer à zéro. Mais les Skymarchals venaient de lui faire une proposition d'emploi. Même si ils avaient dû être impressionnés par son comportement de la vielle, la jeune femme savait que ce n'était qu'une occasion de plus aux marshals de tenir tête à la garde. Rien de telle qu'intégrer celle qu'ils considéraient toujours comme l'une de leurs plus grandes ennemies pour les mettre en rogne. Et il se trouve elle était plutôt tentée d'accepter.

 **Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Me tenir debout face au Tsunami m'a donné à réfléchir sur ma vie.**

 **Ça vous a donné envie d'aider les autres** ? interrogea Stiles qui était naturellement curieux de savoir qu'elle « révélation » avait eu la gorgone alors qu'elle voyait la mort s'approcher.

 **Non, ça m'a juste rappelé au combien l'adrénaline de l'aventure était agréable,** s'exclama-t-elle, ne compter pas sur elle pour se rogner, elle était la sorcière des mères après tout. **Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce que ça fait d'être du côté des héros.**

Stiles sourit, il ne pouvait que se sentir fier de l'avoir aidé à grandir et à s'épanouir malgré son passé tout aussi compliqué que le siens.

 **Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante,** ajouta Ursula.

 **Moi, de même, ainsi qu'à votre amie, Boucle d'or.**

 **J'espère bien,** déclara la femme en voyant le loup approcher, il était peut mieux de les laisser seul pour discuter.

Derek salua sommairement Ursula en la croisant, avant de jeter littéralement à la tête du jeune le sac en papier qu'il lui ramenait. Stiles lui avait quasiment ordonné d'aller lui chercher de quoi grignoter pendant que la sorcière des mers l'auscultait. Le jeune homme saliva en voyant les frites bouclé encore tout chaude que le plus vieux lui avait apporté.

 **Tu peux me dire pourquoi vous avez un Food truck dans votre équipe de « nettoyage » et pourquoi ce dernier ne fait que des frites bouclé ?** demanda Derek alors que le jeune homme engloutissait déjà les frite par grande poigné.

Surpris de la question, le fils du sheriff arrêta sa mastication brusquement pour regarder le loup avec de l'incompression dans le regard. Dans l'action il recracha quelques frites sur le sol. Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel face à ça. Et dire que ça ne le dégoutait absolument pas.

 **Derek,** dit la plus jeune la bouche encore pleine avant d'avaler tout d'un coup histoire d'avoir plus d'aisance, **tu deviens bavards quand t'es nerveux !** s'exclama-t-il alors que comme on pouvait s'y attendre Derek grogna. **C'est juste histoire de s'habituer parce que n'empêche c'est bizarres.**

 **J'en déduis que tu vas bien.**

 **Bien sûr, se transformer en sirènes pour empêcher un Super-tsunami d'engloutir une ile, n'était pas une expérience aussi désagréable qu'on pourrait le croire** , déclara le fils du sheriff.

Derek s'assit à ses coté sur la parechoc de l'ambulance encore ouverte.

 **Je dois avouer que l'orange et le blanc t'allaient bien au teint,** dit-il en souriant.

 **Je te remercie mais ne le dis pas à mon père. Déjà qu'il va me tuer pour avoir mis ma vie en danger si il apprend, il ne faut pas non plus qu'il sache que je ressemble bien à un poisson clown comme il le pensait.**

 **Ton secret est bien gardé** , répondit le loup sans perdre son sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Puis ils se turent, se regardant mutuellement dans le blanc des yeux. Ils devinèrent aisément ce à quoi l'autre pensait, car il pensait la même chose. Allaient-ils parler du baiser ou non. Cependant ils détournèrent leur regard avant d'avoir pris une quelconque décision. Stiles se remit à grignoter jusqu'à qu'il décide de partager son repas avec son coéquipier. Le loup piocha dans le sac sans se poser de question alors que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveaux dans le silence.

 **On devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé,** réagit Stiles au bout d'un moment.

Derek confirma ses dires d'un signe de tête, alors qu'il croqua dans une frite sans quitter le plus jeunes des yeux.

 **Est que c'était juste sous l'euphorie du moment, où alors…** Il hésita quelque seconde sur la suite à prendre avant de sombrer inconsciemment dans le n'importe quoi pour déstresser. **Tu sais comme dans James Bond qui change de nana à chaque film. Est-ce que je … tu vas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre à la prochaine apocalypse évité. A moins que ça soit plus porche de Speed, on décide d'entamer une relation avant de séparer parce que l'un de nous deux n'aura pas rempilé pour la suite à cause de divergence artis…**

Stiles resta tout bonnement sans voix, Derek venait de poser, non plaquer ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et approcher sa figure de son vis-à-vis, plus que séparer par de malheureux centimètres.

 **Stiles, je…**

Ce fut au tour du loup de rester sans voie, mais cette fois-ci parce que Billy venait de s'éclaircir la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Derek réagit immédiatement tout comme Stiles, en lui envoyant un regard de tueur qui fit oublier au directeur adjoint qu'il était un ancien pirate intergalactique sanguinaire qui n'avait peur de rien.

 **Deux choses** , dit-il effrayé comme un lapin prit dans un phare de voiture. **Tout d'abord je ne suis que le messager alors on se calme. Et deuxièmement, elle veut vous voire.** Termina-t-il en pointant du pouce la limousine blanche ou M.O.M.

Ça eu pour résultat de faire paniquer le jeune homme. Pourquoi la directrice voulait les voire, d'habitude elle se contentait de rouler juste qu'à lui dans une voiture ou sur sa moto de baisser la vitre ou lever sa visière et dire ces simple mots « Bon travail agents spéciaux ». Mais à vrai dire il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Il avait quand même craqué et avait déserté avant de se reprendre à la dernière minute. C'était surement pour ça qu'elle voulait le voire, il allait se faire renvoyer.

Anxieux il se leva pour aller faire face à son destin, Derek fit de même quasiment au même instant. Décidé à le soutenir car lui aussi s'inquiétait de la raison de cette confrontation. Ils prirent la direction de la limousine, mais l'extraterrestre les stoppas à mi-chemin en hélant le plus jeune. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir s'excuser d'avoir dû tenir le secret. Ça n'eut pas le mérite de le rassurer, le punk lui parlait de quoi ? Instinctivement dans l'optique d'obtenir un peu de réconfort, sa mains vint entremêler ses doigts avec celles du loup. Le loup n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'en défaire. Et c'est comme ça, sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur son coéquipier que Stiles glissa dans la limousine.

M.O.M était assise bien droite le dos face à la place du chauffeur, impassible. Elle avait les jambes croisées ainsi qu'une main le long du corps alors que l'autre était posé sur ses genoux surélevés. Et elle attendait que Billy est transmis le message. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, Stiles vint s'installer sans tarder en face d'elle, rapidement suivit par Derek qui s'installa à son tour en prenant grand soin de ne pas lâcher la main de Stiles.

Voyant bien que le jeune agent du Centre était nerveux, elle décida d'agir sans préambule. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça détendis le fils du sheriff, car elle agit sans prononcer un mot, un très mauvais signe de l'avis du fils du sheriff. Elle prit une pile de dossier qui se trouvait posé à côté d'elle et le tendis au jeune homme.

Stiles voyait déjà venir la punition, il allait devoir s'occuper de toute la basse besogne, il en était sûr, et sans attendre qui plus est. Alors il ne tendit pas la main, c'est Derek qui décidé à soutenir le jeune homme prit les documents des mains de la directrice. Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle restait silencieuse. Quant à Stiles, lui ne voulait pas baisse des yeux face à elle. Histoire de lui montrer qu'il ne recommencerait jamais l'erreur de déserté en pleine mission.

Derek ouvrit le premier dossier pour voir de quoi il retournait. Ça ne parlait pas d'un mystérieux évènement qui avait eu lieu quelque part sur la planète. Mais d'une personne visiblement très rechercher par le Centre. Toutefois ce qui se révéla être le plus fou dans cette histoire, c'est que le loup reconnue immédiatement la personne sur la photo.

Tchandra, une chamane, était arrivé à Beacon Hills il y a trois ans. A premier vue c'était une jeune afro-américaine comme tant d'autre. Sauf que comme l'avait découvert Scott et les autres, elle pouvait se transformer en guépard et invoquer des esprits animal pour l'aider à réaliser ses sombres dessin. Sombres, car en moins d'un mois elle avait entièrement asservie le coté chien de l'enfer de Jordan et avait tellement harcelé Lydia avec ses esprits qu'elle avait failli être interné à Echen House une bonne fois pour toute. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se servir du Nemento pour ouvrit un portail vers le « Purgatoire » et venger le génocide de ses ancêtres fomenter par La Mort elle-même, selon ses dires. La meute avait réussi à la stopper juste à temps, malheureusement elle avait profité d'un moment d'inattention du groupe pour disparaitre sans laisser de trace.

C'était donc ça, ce dit le loup. M.O.M voulait les envoyer sur la trace de Tchandra sans même leur laisser le temps de se reposer. La directrice cherchait-elle vraiment à punir le craquage de Stiles, tout en profitant que Derek connaissait la chamane. C'est du moins ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer jusqu'à que son regard fut attirer par une petit ligne à la fin du document. Ça disait que Tchandra avait été arrêté en compagnie d'Abigail Williams et d'une tierce personne alors qu'ils planifiaient une attaque contre la Mort, près de San Diego.

Mais alors, si la jeune femme se trouvait derrière les barreaux, pourquoi M.O.M leur avait donné le dossier. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Intrigué il regarda les autres documents et là le lien qui les reliait entre eux lui sauta aux yeux.

 **Attendez, ce sont des rapports sur des incidents ayant lieu à Beacon Hills c'est quatre dernière années,** s'exclama-t-il.

M.O.M n'eut pas réaction à proprement parler, elle se contenta de sourire tout en restant parfaitement silencieux. Stiles quant à lui, et bien il oubliait immédiatement tout sa nervosité, bien trop curieux de savoir de quoi tout ceci voulait bien parler. Il pencha la tête vers les dossiers, sans se soucier de l'espace personnel du plus vieux ce qui soit dit en passant ne gênait absolument pas ce dernier.

 **QUOI !** se mit à hurler le fils du sheriff, **vous avez eu à faire à un putain de Dragon.**

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un Dragon avait survolé sa ville natale et personne n'avait jugé utile de lui en parler. Si on lui en avait parlé il serait revenu immédiatement. Un dragon ! Même en quatre ans de travail au sein du Centre, il n'avait pas vue de dragon. En tout cas il fut content d'apprendre que Scott ne l'avait pas tué, mais attrapé et qu'à présent il coulait des jours heureux dans une réserve naturelle tenue par un vieil ami de Deaton. Faudrait qu'il pense à demander l'adresse.

La directrice du Centre attendit que son agent soit calmé avant d'entamer la discussion. Elle expliqua que des qu'elle avait appris pour le Nemento suite au entretien d'embauche du jeune homme. Elle avait débauché une équipe pour analyser la situation. Le lieu avait rapidement été classé comme un sanctuaire mystique dangereux et un des plus puissants. Il y avait plusieurs de ces lieux de pars le monde, mais le révélé des données du Nemento était sans équivoque, sa puissance ne faisait que croitre. Dès lors il fut décidé de trouver une solution pour « l'éteindre », mais les recherche étaient vaines jusqu'à présent. Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent, le nombre d'incident causé directement ou indirectement par la souche d'arbre n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Et si la meute locale arriva jusqu'à présent à se débrouiller, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient submergés.

 **J'ai donc pris la décision,** poursuivi-t-elle, **de crée une antenne du Centre baptisé le Biotope au sein de la ville. L'équipe y travaillant aura deux objectif, le premier la recherche d'un moyen pour éteindre le Nemento et le second le contrôle des différent incident qui découle de sa présence. De pars votre lien avec la meute local votre nomination, agent Stilinski…**

 **Ecouter** , s'offusqua brusquement le jeune homme interrompant ainsi sa patronne à ses risques et péril. **Je ne veux pas être mis au placard, j'aime mon boulot et je vous promets que l'incident d'hier soir ne se reproduira plus.**

La femme avait beau entourer tout ça d'un emballage clinquant, pour Stiles c'était belle et bien une punition. Alors il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Sauf que M.O.M ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter son option et fit comme si il n'était pas intervenu.

… **en tant que directeur du Biotope ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute,** ajoute-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. **Et avant que vous montiez sur vos grands chevaux, cette décision est vielle d'un an.**

Le détail c'est que malgré l'entière confiance qu'elle avait pour un de ses meilleurs agents. Sa personnalité disons quelque peu immature lui posait quelque problème. Il était alors convenu qu'il lui faudra un bras droit. Malgré qu'il soit encore moins fiable que le fils du sheriff, Rory fut longtemps pressentit dans le rôle. Ils formaient un excellent duo et même si des fois leur méthode était sujet à controverse, leur résultat était sans appelle. Cependant le départ de l'agent Eller avait changé la donne. Il lui fallait trouver un remplaçant, mais tous les candidats n'avait pas tenue un mois avec le jeune homme. La directrice avait failli abandonner, jusqu'à que Stiles amène son propre candidat il y a quelque jours. Et au vue des nombreuse rumeurs qui circulait dans le Centre à leur sujet, bien que personne est encore rencontrer le dénommé Derek, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

 **Vous voulez nous nommer directeur et directeur adjoint du Biotope,** déclara le plus jeune complètement abasourdit parce qu'il entendait, pendant ce temps le loup restait impassible attendant la suite. **Vous étés sérieuse vraiment.**

 **Bien entendue,** continua la directrice, **il fallait voir comment vous vous comporter ensemble sur une affaire des plus sensible.**

 **Nous dites pas que vous saviez que c'est Eken qui était derrière ça,** s'exclama Derek devançant le jeune qui avait déduit la même chose. Si c'était le cas ils n'étaient pas prêts de lui pardonner.

 **Non, le point sensible venait des possibles répercussions politiques entre Orcadia et l'état d'Hawaï,** s'expliqua-t-elle. **J'ai été aussi surprit que vous d'apprendre pour Eken, jusque-là je l'avais classé dans la liste des alliées.**

Ça expliquait tout, pensa le sheriff. Pourquoi elle l'avait envoyé lui sur une affaire compliqué et politique. Pourquoi elle avait proposé à Derek de venir avec lui. Et pourquoi malgré tout ce qu'il c'était passé, elle n'avait pas cessé d'avoir confiance. Ainsi que pourquoi Billy s'en voulait de lui avoir menti, il devait être au courant depuis le début, Mais il y une chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

 **Vous voulez toujours de moi, malgré ma désertion ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Le plus important c'est les résultats, vous avez stoppé deux fées dangereuses, empêché une catastrophe plus ou moins naturel d'anéantir Honolulu et fait d'un méchant de conte de fée une allié. Du reste, j'ai pour politique de faire suivre des entretiens hebdomadaires avec une thérapeute à tous mes directeurs d'antenne. Vous verrez ça avec elle.**

Il y eu quelque instant de silence, durant laquelle Stiles tacha de prendre une décision sous le regard bienveillant du loup. Lui s'était facile sa décision dépendait entièrement de celle de l'humain.

 **Bien, si je m'abuse il vous reste quelque jour de vacances, profité s'en pour prendre une décision,** s'exprima-t-elle en indiquant d'un regard qu'ils pouvaient la laisser.

Les deux hommes prirent quelque instant avant de réagir, puis ils s'en allèrent. Mais ils venaient à peine de sortir de la limousine blanche que M.O.M les stoppa.

 **Une dernière chose** , dit-elle avec sérieux, **bon travail agent spéciaux.**

Stiles ne put que sourit alors qu'il regardait la voiture s'éloigné, les laissant seul tous les deux. Derek regardait le plus jeune attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Le problème c'est que le fils du sheriff ne savait pas quoi dire. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

 **Tu décides quoi, toi ?** demanda-t-il au loup au bout d'un moment.

 **Ça dépend de toi,** répondit Derek en s'apprêtant à le prendre dans ses bras, sauf que.

 **Stiles t'as été énorme** , s'exclama soudainement Danny accompagné de Steve.

Le lieutenant ne se priva de le féliciter avec une chaleureuse embrassade. Le loup n'aimait pas trop se contact et bien entendue il grogna. Est-ce qu'ils allaient toujours être interrompu quand ils s'appétèrent à parler de ce qu'ils pourraient devenir tous les deux.

 **On retrouve les autres chez Kamekona** , déclara le commandant **. Vous venez avec nous, on va avoir besoin de pro pour les baratiner sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.**

 **En faites,** grimaça Stiles, on a notre propre baratins à faire de notre côté. on repousse ça à plus tard, dit-il alors que les deux membres du 5.0 acquièrent d'un signe de tête. **Par ailleurs vous avez vu les Spies, j'ai besoin de leur service**

 **Clover et Sam sont avec Diana et Java en train d'assister à la confrontation entre Alex et Martin,** répondit le bond faisant a son grand étonnement réagir violement le jeune homme.

 **J'ai failli rater ça,** hurla-t-il presque alors que sans prendre le temps de souffler, il attrapa le bras du loup pour l'entrainer avec lui sans que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. **J'ai été ravie de travaillé avec vous, à la prochaines.**

Les deux hommes regardèrent Stiles trainer le plus vieux à sa suite et pas un seul des quatre personnes ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

 **Va falloir qu'on se dépêche de bloquer une date,** s'exclama Steve. **Sinon ils vont nous devancer.**


	37. Chapter 37

Et voila le dernier chapitre d'Agent STM 5.0. J'espère que cette histoire vous a captivé malgré que je me sois écarté du matériaux d'origine. Je tiens à remercier tout les lecteurs pour avoir suivit l'histoire. mais aussi tout particulièrement HourtoNote pour sa participation.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, sachez que ma prochaines fiction à chapitre sera un Stackson avec Stiles doté de pouvoir magique comme dans "connaissance commune" et "colocation". Cependant je n'est pas encore commencé son écriture, je prend quelque "Vacances" après qu'Agent m'ai accaparé plusieurs mois. Mais pour vous faire patienter j'ai quelque nouveaux chapitre de derrière les fagots pour "les opposés s'attirent" et "Collocation". Ces histoire feront leur Retour dés la semaine prochaine.

Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez de me dire ce que vous avez penser de toute cette fiction, si le cœur vous en dit.

* * *

Melissa aidait son fils à enfiler sa veste. Malgré sa condition de loup-garou, Scott ressentait encore des engourdissements dans les membres, ce qui le dérangeait, Mais moins que devoir se faire assister par sa mère alors qu'il était en âge de se marier. Cependant il ne voulait pas rester à l'hôpital un jour de plus, alors il était prêt à concéder ceci à sa mère.

Avec le temps l'infirmière ainsi que le beau-père de Liam avait mis en place tout un protocole pour que l'admission de l'un de leur chérubin n'attire pas l'attention. Donc Scott avais du resté un jour entier en observation pour ne pas paraitre suspect au commun des mortels. Et malgré que dans ce cas de figure ce soit nécessaire, son organisme ayant du mal à rejeter les toxines du Kraken, l'alpha n'aimait pas trop rester inactif alors que Stiles avait disparu.

Il avait été insupportable tout la journée de la vielle, allant même jusqu'à hurler sur sa propre mère qui avait dû se retenir pour ne pas répondre. Elle avait encaissé chaque remarque préférant aider son fils à réfléchir sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le fils du sheriff avant qu'ils se fassent attaquer. Le jeune homme était intrigué par le mystérieux chamboulement qu'il y avait eu dans la vie de Stiles, que lui, selon les dire du fils du sheriff, n'accepterait pas.

Est-ce que c'était à propos de sa possible homosexualité ou simplement des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour un certain grincheux qu'ils connaissaient. Il n'était pas aussi naïf que tout le monde le pensait. Néanmoins c'est surtout parce que Lydia lui en avait rabattue des tonnes et des tonnes les oreilles avec ça. Oui, son frère de cœur était surement amoureux de Derek Hales. Mais si c'était ça, pourquoi le jeune penserait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Scott pensait bien lui avoir montré qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça.

Puis ensuite Melissa ainsi que Lydia qui était venu lui tenir compagnie l'aidèrent à savoir qu'elle comportement aborder suite à leur dispute. Les deux femmes lui disaient qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il accepte qu'ils ne redeviennent jamais les amis qu'ils avaient été pendant si longtemps. Mais l'alpha n'était pas près et puis de toute façon à quoi ça servait, Stiles avait disparu et était peut-être déjà mort.

Mais quand Parrish était venue le voir pour lui dire que Derek avait retrouvé Stiles et que ce dernier allait bien. Il avait été obligé de voir la vérité en face, son ami n'était même pas venu lui dire de lui-même. Scott n'en n'avait pas dormis de la nuit et au petit matin il était en train de se demander où est-ce qu'il avait bien put foirer avec son « frère ».

 **Arrête de tergiverser** , s'exclama Melissa voyant l'expression de sérieux sur le visage de son fils, **va juste lui parler.**

Le loup se contenta de marmonner que pour ça il faudrait qu'elle le laisse quitter l'hôpital. Mais l'infirmière ne releva pas, préférant se mettre à ranger les affaires de Scott. Et il y avait du boulot, comment c'était-il prit pour mettre autant de bordel en à peine une malheureuse journée. Elle laissait l'alpha ronchonné dans son coin et se mit à la tâche.

Lydia et Jordan déparquèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital en déclarant que « la voiture de monsieur McCall est avancé ». Comme Melissa avait encore quelques heures à faire avant de terminer son service, c'était au deux jeunes gens que venait la lourde tâche de ramener l'alpha chez lui.

 **Vous avez des nouvelles de Stiles,** ne put s'empêcher de demander le loup au lieu de les saluer.

D'habitude, ce comportement aurait eu le don d'exaspéré la rouquine, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle vint se placer au côté de son ami pour fixer avec lui son petit ami, d'un regard féroce. Jordan, si on ne compte pas le sheriff et on ne le compte pas parce que c'était logique, était le seul à avoir eu des nouvelles de Stiles. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir dit que le fils du sheriff était sain et sauf, personne mis à part lui ne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Et pour ne pas changer à l'habitude, Derek était lui aussi introuvable. La banshee avait rapidement délaissé la joie non dissimulé de les savoir en compagnie de l'autre pour se mettre furieusement en colère contre son soit disant petit-amis qui ne disait rien de plus. Elle était persuadée, non elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais Parrish ne craqua pas malgré le regard de la rouquine qui foutait quand même sacrément les chocottes. Il avait promis au Sheriff de tout garder pour lui. Et puis il était un adjoint du sheriff doublé d'un ancien militaire, il n'allait pas être effrayé par Lydia. Voyant que son chéri n'allait pas se décider à dire la vérité, elle abandonna le combat, du moins pour l'instant.

 **Il doit encore être avec Derek** , finit-elle par répondre à son ami. **Sinon pourquoi Kira ne vint pas te chercher.**

C'était ce qui était prévue, en toute logique mais la kitsune avait soudainement eu une affaire urgente a réglé qui avait bousculé leur projets. Pendant que Lydia discutait avec Scott sur le sujet Stiles, il n'avait que ça à la bouche ces derniers jours. Jordan lui partit aider Melissa à finir de ranger les affaires. Quand tout un coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte encore ouverte en se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

 **Je ne dérange pas j'espère,** interrogea Stiles dans l'embrassure de la porte.

L'infirmière vint lui prouver que non, en venant le serrer fort dans ses bras, heureuse de voir le jeune homme sain et sauf. Par contre ce ne fut pas le cas de Scott mais surtout de Lydia qui le regardait fixement comme prête à un interrogatoire musclé. Au milieu de tout ça Parissh serra rapidement la main du fils de son parton, ne sachant pas où se mettre pour éviter d'être un dommage collatéral.

 **Je vous dois quelques explications,** dit-il voyant que ses amis ne bougeaient pas.

 **Pas la peine,** s'exclama sèchement la rouquine, **Jordan nous a tous raconté.**

Stiles tourna brusquement la tête vers le concerné, la mine totalement effrayé. Parissh ne lui avait quand même pas tout raconté : le Centre, Eken et tous les trucs dans le genre. L'adjoint du sheriff voyait bien que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose il allait bel et bien finir en dommage collatéral.

 **Tu sais,** commença-t-il à expliquer, **quand toi et Derek avait emmené la créature qui a saboté le mariage hors de l'état, lors du retour vous avez croisé une autre créature. Tu as fait quelque chose de stupide et il t'a suivi pour se venger.**

 **Ah oui,** lança le jeune homme un peu énervé d'être toujours celui qui fait des bêtises dans les histoires qui ne tenaient pas debout.

Lydia ne semblait pas croire une seconde à ce mensonge mais fit comme si c'était le cas.

 **Ça n'explique pas ce que tu faisais avec Derek le reste de la semaine. A ce propos il n'est pas avec toi.**

 **Euh, il est juste devant le bâtiment,** répondit le fils du sheriff précipitamment, **D'ailleurs il voudrait vous voire tous les deux.**

Pour la banshee cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir discuter seul avec l'alpha. Scott qui depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme n'avait pas dit un mot, tourna la tête vers Lydia pour lui signifier d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait les laisser. Elle hésita quelque instant mais si les deux garçons y tenait qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire. Tant que l'un des deux lui raconte ensuite ce qui s'est passé.

Elle sortir de la pièce entrainant l'adjoint du sheriff avec elle. Ils furent rapidement suivit par Melissa qui fit preuve d'un peu plus de franchise, en disant qu'elle les laissait seul pour qu'ils aient tout leur temps pour parler. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis rien ne se passa, Scott était assis au bord du lit en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre en tournant le dos au fils du sheriff qui, quant à lui, n'osait pas approcher.

 **Scott,** réussit à marmonné Stiles.

 **Je vois que tu vas bien,** l'interrompit l'alpha d'un ton sec limite cassant, **c'est gentil de me prévenir.**

C'est vrai, se dit le jeune homme, que de se coté là, il avait fait fort. Bon, mais si il était là ce n'était pas sans raison. Il était venu arranger les choses.

 **Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ais dit l'autre soir, j'étais énervé. Je ne vais pas te dire que je n'en ai pas pensée un traitre mot car ça ne serait pas vrai.** **Mais on est meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle, on a peu passé au-dessus de tout ça. T'as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie.**

 **Ne me le dit pas** , s'exclama le loup.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche d'incompréhension, alors comme ça il ne voulait pas lui pardonné.

 **T'avais raison,** poursuivit-il, **depuis que j'ai été mordu mais surtout depuis que je suis un vrai alpha. J'ai tendance à me croire au-dessus des autres, que ma façon d'agir est la bonne sans jamais pensé ce que ça pourrait faire aux autres, à ma meute. Et tu fais partie de ma meute Stiles, mais je n'étais pas l'alpha que tu mérites.**

L'agent du centre avait un peu honte, il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait dit pour que Scott se remette en question. Dans sa tête, ça sonnait plus comme des mots adieux. Mais après sa petit crise, il avait saisi qu'il avait besoin de quelques personnes pour rester lui-même, un énervant et bavard humain qui n'a peur de rien. Son père, il va de soi, Derek, ça il ne pouvait plus le nier et Scott. A qui d'autre que son bro pourrait-il se plaindre du loup. Donc oui, c'était bien que Scott se remette en question et c'est de ça qu'il avait honte parce que lui aussi, il devait se remettre en question. Mais ça il n'allait pas l'admettre à voix haute.

 **Alors je comprends que tu n'es pas confiance en moi,** continua le loup, **parce que j'ai cessé d'avoir confiance en toi. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je sais que tu veux que je fasse parti de ta vie, comme moi j'ai envie que tu fasses parti de ma vie, de celle de Kira et de nos futurs enfant.**

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, pas une seule seconde il avait tourné la tête vers Stiles. Il continuait à le garder derrière lui effrayé de la façon qu'il pourrait réagir. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient amis. Mais là il devait prendre son courage à de mains, il se leva et approcha du fils du sheriff.

 **Tu me le diras quand tu te sentiras près,** dit-il en lui tendant la main, **d'ici là recommençons à zéro.**

 **Recommençons à zéro,** répondit Stiles sans perdre une seconde en lui serrant la main.

Ils restèrent là quelque instant avant de se décidé qu'il pouvait se permettre un petit câlin fraternel.

 **Mais juste pour savoir, le grand chamboulement dans ta vie, c'est lié à Derek ?** demanda Scott une fois qu'ils se séparèrent parce que si il ne le demandait pas il connaissait une rouquine qui allait l'étriper sur place.

 **Tu diras à Lydia que non,** répondit Stiles qui cela va de soi avait compris.

 **Alors tu peux me dire ce que toi et Derek faisiez le reste de la semaine.**

Et bien ça commençait bien, pensa le jeune homme. Scott s'était déjà mis à lui sortir ces célébrissime yeux de chien battu pour l'attendri. Malgré ça formation d'agent du Centre, il ne pouvait y résisté.

 **Je vais plutôt te montrer,** dit-il en entrainent son ami hors de la chambres puis de l'hôpital.

Assis à côté dans la Jeep, ils racontèrent quelques anecdotes sur leur vie à la fac. Profitant pour une fois que l'un ne se sache pas déjà ce qui était arrivé à l'autre. L'anecdote qui retient plus l'attention du conducteur. Fut la fois où le camarade de labo de Scott pour leur cours de biologie c'était évanouie lors d'une dissection directement sur ou plutôt dans le sujet de l'étude. Ils parlaient encore de ça, alors qu'ils étaient sortis de la jeep pour crapahuter dans les bois. A ce qu'il parait le jeune homme en fait encore des cauchemarde la nuit.

 **Tu sais si ce que tu veux me montrer c'est l'endroit où mon mariage à capoté, c'est méchant,** s'exclama Scott qui au bout de quelque mètre avait deviné où ils se dirigeaient.

 **Tu crois ça.**

Et se fut pile à ce moment-là, comme un heureux hasard du destin, que le reste de la meute sortir des broussailles en criant surprise. Attirant ainsi le regard de leur alpha sur la petite étendue d'herbe qui surplombait la falaise où tout avait été installé pour célébrer un mariage.

 **Je savais que tu serais découragé à l'idée de préparer un second mariage, alors je l'ai fait à ta place,** expliqua Stiles en agrippant les épaules de son ami alors que Kira se jetait dans les bras de son futur mari, heureuse.

 **Vous étiez tous au courant ?** demanda Scott après avoir repris son souffle suite au baisé d'anthologie que l'asiatique et lui avait eu.

 **Tu parles** , s'offusqua Lydia vexé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, c'est pourtant elle la préparatrice en évènement de la meute. **Il y a juste Derek qui a eu le droit.**

 **Il doit y avoir aussi son ami punk,** eu la bonne idée de dire Cora.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. D'accord il voulait des explications, ça tombe bien depuis le temps il était doué en mensonge, c'était comme une seconde nature chez lui. Il expliqua que Billy n'était qu'un ami qui travaille dans l'organisation de fête mais que celui-ci avait dut s'en aller parce que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, il se trouve que l'orange et le rouge sont les couleurs traditionnels des enterrements sur sa planète d'origine. Mais il lui avait promis qu'il lui garderait une part de gâteaux. Néanmoins à premier vue, la meute s'en contre fichais du directeur adjoint, eux ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, les filles plus que les garçons, c'est pour Derek.

 **Tu me connais j'ai eu l'idée et j'ai tout suite voulu la faire partager à quelqu'un,** expliqua-t-il a Scott. **Mais comme c'était quand on rentrait d'avoir semé la créature chauve-souris, il n'y avait que Derek. J'ais crue mourir égorgé par ses dents ce jour-là.**

Ça fit rire tout l'assemblée puis Lydia haussa le ton pour prendre la suite des opérations. Déclarants qu'elle avait beau ne pas avoir participé à l'organisation, personne n'enfilerait une robe ou costume sans qu'elle ait donné son feu vert. Il eut quelques objections juste pour la forme alors que la rouquine emmenait tous se petit monde vers les tentes, où avait été installé tout ce qu'il fallait pour se changer. C'était une vrai pagaille, Scott du jouer des coudes et des épaules pour retrouver Stiles et il l'avait à peine trouvé qu'il se faisait déjà tirer par la banshee pour retourner dans la tente, l'obligeant à hurler à l'attention de son ami.

 **Bro, t'es mon témoin.**

 **Bien sûr,** hurla Stiles alors que Scott se retrouva entre les mains de la rouquine, désespéré.

Stiles sorti de la tente sur son trente et un et se permit d'avoir un soupire de satisfaction. Tout était parfaite, on avait l'impression qu'il ne s'y était rien passé, mis à part que les fleurs rouge et orange, pour les yeux des mariés, avaient été remplacé par des rubans et des pompons de tissus dans le même couleur. Melissa venait d'arriver, le sheriff et Natalie Martin l'avait directement récupérer à la sortie de l'hôpital. Surpris elle avait failli crier à l'enlèvement, mais elle n'en était plus là maintenant. L'infirmière avait déjà commencé à ouvrir les vannes.

Oui tout était parfait, Stiles ne remercierait jamais assez le WHOOP pour avoir un département Traiteur et Evènement pour Faux-Semblant. Le seul mauvais point c'est qu'ils aient choisit des nœuds papillon pour le costume des témoins. Et Stiles ne savait pas nouer un nœud papillon, il ne savait pas non plus faire un nœud de cravate, d'ailleurs. Heureusement Lydia qui voulait que tout soit parfait vint à sa rescousse.

 **Je dois te féliciter** , déclara-t-elle en faisant le nœud, **on croirait presque qu'il t'a vraiment fallu une semaine pour tout préparer.**

Minutes, se dit le jeune homme, elle venait de dire quoi.

 **Je dis juste qu'on ne verrait pas la différence si tu avais seulement une heure pour tout préparé mais tout un … département pour t'aider. Mais c'est juste un détail.**

Oui un détail, rien qu'un détail, pensa Stiles nerveusement. Elle venait bien de dire département, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

 **Faut aussi que je te remercie.**

 **C'est naturel, Scott est mon pote,** dit-il tachant de cacher sa nervosité.

 **Je parlais du fait que ma grand-mère se trompait en disant que j'avais tout de la petite sirène,** expliqua t-elle avec tout le naturel du monde. **Voilà qui est mieux** , termina-t-elle en observant son œuvre sur le col du jeune.

Dès qu'il la jugea à assez loin, Stiles se jeta littéralement sur Parissh qui ne se trouvait pas loin.

 **Lydia elle sait pour le Tsunami et tout ça ?** demanda-t-il essoufflé et effrayer.

Jordan jeta un coup d'œil à sa cavalière qui tourna la tête vers lui pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil en souriant.

 **Tu sais, j'ais arrêter de me demander ce qu'elle sait ou non. C'est mieux pour ma santé mentale.**

Et sur ceux il la rejoignit, laissant Stiles la bouche grande ouverte. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps le ramenant ainsi sur terre. Bon ce n'était pas bon signe mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Deaton demandait déjà à tout le monde de s'installer, ils allaient commencer. Stiles se pressa de rejoindre Scott, il devait le soutenir, l'empêcher de paniquer. Chose pas facile parce qu'il avait autant le crac que lui.

 **Aux McCall,** pouvait-on entendre au-dessus de la piste de danse.

Tout le monde s'y mettait à cœurs joie, sauf Stiles qui avait mieux à faire. En deux mots, Le Buffet. Il devait se servir avant que les ventres sur patte qu'étaient les loups garou ne se jettent dessus. Petit four, charcuterie, canapé, il ne se priva de rien.

 **Je me demande toujours pourquoi je n'essaye pas de te faire avoir une nourriture équilibrée comme toi tu me le fait,** s'exclama le sheriff qui le rejoignait.

 **Parce que tu as peur de moi,** répondit son fils au tac-o-tac.

John sourit, il avait l'air beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois au poste. Qu'est-ce qu'y avait changé ? Derek ? Ou alors ce boulot le rendait vraiment heureux. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire que son fils unique, la chair de sa chair se mette en danger pour sauver le monde. Mais le bonheur de son fils, c'est tout ce qui compte.

 **En parlant de peur, je n'aime pas trop te savoir faire ce boulot, mais sache que je suis fier de toi que tu le fasses.**

Stiles vint prendre son père dans les bras il se serait presque attendue à qu'il fonde en larme.

 **Si ça peut te rassurer, ça va changer.**

 **T'as pas été viré quand même** , réagit le sheriff immédiatement

 **Non, j'ai été promu, quoique sa ressemble aussi à une mise au placard,** dit le jeune homme avant de se reprendre sous le regard insistant de son père. **Je vais être la tête d'une équipe en charge de la protection d'une ville où il y a pas mal d'incident surnaturel, ça va être un peu plus calme, mais qu'un peu.**

Cette fois si ce fut John qui prit son fils dans les bras en lui disant que ça mère serait tellement fier de lui. Ensuite il continua à lui parler de Claudia, mais juste pour l'amadouer le temps de prendre quelque morceaux de charcuterie. Cependant ça n'échappa à son fils mais ce dernier ne fit rien au grand étonnement du père.

 **Rassure moi, t'es pas gentil avec moi parce que je me réveillerais demain matin avec une nageoire à la place des jambes,** dit-il en riant, un peu nerveusement. Avec son fils on ne sait jamais, ça pouvait être le cas.

 **Non, j'essaye juste d'avoir une bonne relation avec le sheriff de la ville où je vais devoir officier.**

 **Très bon plan,** s'exprima John en prenait une bouche avant que la véritable signification de ces paroles percute son cerveau.

Le sheriff regarda son fils l'air de demander confirmation, sur ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

 **Qu'est-ce que dans « une ville où il y a pas mal d'incident surnaturel » ne t'as pas fait penser à Beacon Hills.**

Et de trois aurait pu dire l'agent du centre, futur directeur du Biotope. Il se retrouva à nouveaux en train de serrer son père. John ne pouvait cacher sa joie de savoir que son fils allait rester, il fallait qu'il partage ça avec quelqu'un. Il s'élança dans la foule pour trouver ce quelqu'un. Stiles le regardant agir de la sorte, il avait presque l'impression que c'était lui le père. Il afficha un sourire à pleine dent qui s'efface presque aussitôt quand il senti un souffle frais sur sa nuque.

 **Alors comme ça, tu acceptes le poste,** lui murmura Derek.

 **Oui, j'ai bien réfléchie** , **ce n'est pas bon pour moi de rester seul et de n'avoir pour ami que des collègues de boulot. J'ai besoin de ma famille,** raconta-t-il sans se retourner profitant de la sensation du souffle du loup sur sa nuque.

Mais la tentation était trop grosse, il voulait le voir. Et il n'était pas déçu, le plus vieux n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Mise à part peut-être nu, mais ça sera pour plus tard. Il tacha de ne pas montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Oui, c'est idiot c'est un loup, mais tout de même.

 **Et toi ?** demanda-t-il, **dois je te rappeler que Billy a cru bon de préciser que si tu n'acceptes pas le poste de Directeur adjoint, je n'ai pas celui de directeur. Mais ce n'était pas pour te forcer.**

 **Ça dépend,** déclara Derek d'une voix rauque et sensuel, **c'est quoi ton opinion concernant les relations entre collègue.**

 **Absolument contre,** dit Stiles avant de poursuivre voyant le regard surpris du loup. **Mais je serais ton patron et je sens que je vais adorer profiter de ma position.**

 **Tant que tu n'en profite qu'avec moi.**

Ils s'étaient rapprocher et état sur le point de s'embrasser. Le fils du sheriff réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, de parler avec Derek, de ce poser des questions ni de décidé ce qu'ils allaient être, c'était naturel comme si eux deux ça durait depuis des lustres. Cependant ça n'empêcha pas Stiles de bouger la tête avant que leur bouche se touche.

 **J'essaye de me rabibocher avec Scott, alors je ne vais pas lui piquer la vedette pendant son mariage en te roulant la pelle du siècle, le grincheux. Si tu en a envie, va falloir aller sous les arbres pour que personne ne nous vois.**

 **Mais si personne ne nous voie, qui te dit que je pourrais me contenter que d'un baiser.**

 **Qui t'as dit que je ne voulais qu'un baiser.**

Par la suite la personne la plus proche d'eux, eu juste le temps de tourner la tête dès qu'il entendit le bruit d'une assiette qui tombe pour qu'il remarque que les deux hommes avaient disparue.

* * *

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Bien sûr, c'est de Kira et Scott que je parle, c'est leur mariage après tout. Et puis Derek et Stiles c'est une autre paire de manche.


End file.
